ES SOLO UN BUEN NEGOCIO
by Sakurita136
Summary: "En el amor y la guerra todo se vale... Pero ¿también en los negocios? Quien se enamora pierde, dice el viejo refrán. Veremos cuál de los dos es el primero en perder". LEMON. EPÍLOGO SUBIDO
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos! Quiero darles a conocer un poco de esta nueva historia, la verdad es como un pilotaje para saber si si les gusta o definitivamente descarto la idea. Espero sus comentarios.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes narrados a continuación no me pertenecen, hacen parte de la obra de CLAMP Card Captor Sakura y son usados solo con fines de entretenimiento.**

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

 **NOCHE DE ANTIFACES**

 **SHAORAN´S POV**

Observaba distraídamente por el ventanal de mi oficina ubicada en un rascacielos de la ciudad de Hong Kong; eso sí, sin acercarme demasiado, resulta que soy acrofóbico, siento pánico a las alturas, terror si se me permite decirlo. Pero ¿a quién le importa? Soy el vicepresidente de una de los mayores conglomerados empresariales propiedad de mi familia.

Y si, por alguna estúpida razón las personas siempre piensan que la altura de los edificios o las oficinas donde nos ubicamos reflejan nuestro nivel de importancia, yo por mi parte sería feliz en un piso inferior, pero no soporto el ruido y desorden provocado por las secretarias que caminan de acá para allá con sus tacones, sumado a sus risas y habladurías, el sonido de los teléfonos… Si, lo sé, sueno como un viejo amargado a pesar de contar con apenas 28 años, y es que desde muy joven se me obligó a llevar la vida y responsabilidades de un adulto, supongo que ya me adapté.

El sonido del teléfono me regresa bruscamente a la realidad.

\- Doctor Li, ¿puedo pasar?

\- Claro que sí.

Veo la puerta abrirse con lentitud, es una mujer bastante mayor pero increíblemente leal, lleva trabajando con nosotros desde hace más de 20 años y no imagino a otra persona en su lugar.

\- sigue por favor

La señora Stevens era una mujer inglesa que llegaba casi a los 50 años, inteligente, intuitiva, ágil e increíblemente maternal. Pues a pesar de ser su jefe, ella fue la que me encaminó en toda esta locura desde que empecé.

\- Bueno, le confirmo entonces que hoy es la fiesta de inauguración de la rueda de negocios. Es una mascarada y todo ya está listo, he enviado a Wei por sus cosas, seguramente llegará pronto.

\- Y ¿tengo que ir? – Pregunto casi que haciendo un puchero-

\- Shaoran – Solo me llama así en la privacidad de mi oficina – Sabes que en ausencia de tu padre eres la cabeza de la compañía, además tu novia está muy emocionada con todo esto, no querrás decepcionarla.

Ruedo mis ojos con cansancio. – Mi novia. Si…

\- No seas así, sabes que te quiere muchísimo y se siente orgullosa cada vez que la llevas a ese tipo de eventos.

\- Lo sé Em, es una buena mujer y me quiere, pero eso no quita el hecho de que preferiría estar en la soledad y comodidad de mi casa con una copa de vino y no con una cantidad de personas pretenciosas.

\- Ánimo muchacho, así es este mundo y si te lo propones seguro te divertirás también.

Emily Stevens – Mi secretaria – se levantó sonriéndome con cariño para regresar a su lugar de trabajo dejándome solo nuevamente.

Ahora si, después de ese rato de reflexiones absurdas sobre la altura de los edificios y el ruido de las secretarias debo concentrarme en la pila de contratos que debo revisar y posteriormente aprobar. Mi vida se reduce a esto. Contratos, números, cócteles, reuniones, caretas…

El día pasa increíblemente lento mientras trato de convencerme a mí mismo de que podría divertirme en esa ridícula fiesta.

¿Quieren saber cómo son?... Bueno, pues a pesar de ser muchas personas son básicamente lo mismo. Viejos orgullosos de sus patrimonios reunidos entre una nube de humo producto de los habanos que comparten mientras hablan sobre sus prolíficas fortunas y los negocios que han llevado a cabo; algunos de ellos van acompañados por sus esposas, aquellas señoras encopetadas que se creen mejores que el resto de la humanidad y luchan entre ellas por ver quien tiene las joyas más caras mientras hipócritamente se sonríen.

Por otro lado las jovencitas, sin duda alguna hermosas, muchas de ellas las "sobrinas" de los viejos anteriormente mencionados o en algunos casos sus hijas. Muchachitas caprichosas y pretenciosas, operadas y superfluas con ninguna otra meta en la vida que conquistar a alguno de aquellos millonarios y asegurar una vida de lujo y confort.

Lo sé, sueno amargado y resentido, pero es que en realidad cada día pierdo más la poca fe que me queda en la humanidad. Como diría alguien: mientras más conozco a las personas más amo a mi perro.

Toc, toc. El sonido de la puerta me saca nuevamente de mis pensamientos.

\- Pase por favor.

Ahí está ella, mi novia, la mujer con la que me casaría… No lo sé, algún día. Inteligente y hermosa, una combinación que a cualquier hombre volvería completamente loco… Pero yo, yo la veo como una gran amiga; la quiero y la respeto, nuestra relación es producto de un negocio y nada más, pero es sin duda una gran mujer.

\- Shao, traigo las proyecciones enviadas por el departamento de mercadeo. Por ahora me iré, debo prepararme para la fiesta.

Le sonrió de manera cariñosa – De seguro estarás hermosa – y con este comentario veo como sus ojos brillan y se sonroja, como quisiera que encontrara un hombre tan valioso como ella y no estar atada a un hombre que no la puede amar.

Se acerca y me besa apasionadamente, porque así es ella. Su mirada tiene fuego y es una excelente amante, punto a su favor.

Cuando por fin se retira, continúo con mi trabajo de manera automática. Y es que no sé por qué pero últimamente mi cabeza anda llena de ideas locas sobre una vida que definitivamente no es la mía e ideas de libertad que pensé ya estaban enterradas en lo más profundo de mi subconsciente.

Pero bueno, es cuestión de tiempo, ya se me pasará; hace muchos años me resigné a que esa sería mi vida, así había sido la de mi padre, abuelo y así por todas las generaciones que nos antecedían; no sería yo la diferencia.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Me miraba en el espejo que tenía en la oficina, y no me gusta ser presumido, solo reconozco que luzco bastante bien y justo por eso agradezco la compañía de Meiling, el solo pensar en encontrarme en ese salón y ser abordado por alguna de esas muchachitas me sacaba de mis casillas.

\- ¿Estás listo Shaoran? – preguntaba mi querida secretaria – La limusina está esperándote con Meiling a bordo. No olvides usar tu antifaz

\- ¿Es necesario?

\- Claro que sí, hace parte de la etiqueta designada para esta fiesta.

Suspiro cansado, no me gustan ese tipo de ridiculeces; pero bueno, supongo que solo por esta noche no me hará daño.

Salí de la oficina y así mismo del edificio adentrándome en la limusina que aguardaba por mí con mi novia esperándome.

\- Te ves muy bien Shaoran.

\- Lo mismo digo, es un vestido hermoso en verdad.

Ella se asió de mi brazo como solía hacerlo y aunque en realidad no me agradaba mucho tampoco podía negarme; así era ella, un poco melosa.

Mientras el vehículo avanzaba por las calles de la ciudad, no podía dejar de pensar en que podría estar haciendo algo más interesante y como a mí me gustaba. Solo.

Sin darme cuenta llegamos al club que se hallaba a las afueras de la ciudad, el lugar estaba totalmente adecuado para el evento; los vehículos avanzaban lentamente mientras sus ocupantes descendían de ellos como si se tratara de un estreno holliwoodense y las estrellas de cine desfilaran por la alfombra roja. En realidad no tenía mucho de diferencia, pues la prensa se encontraba haciendo cobertura del evento y fotografiando a todos los que llegaban haciendo alarde de sus finas prendas y los carísimos accesorios que portaban.

Resoplo con cansancio, como detestaba estos ambientes, pero siento la mano de Meiling que se posa en la mía en señal de apoyo e invocando mi poca paciencia. Tomo su pequeña y delicada mano apretándola un poco y sonriéndole. Ella no tiene la culpa de mi carácter de anciano prematuro.

Descendemos del vehículo y empezamos a caminar hacia el interior del lugar; a lado y lado antorchas adornaban el sendero mientras somos fotografiados. Meiling luce un bellísimo vestido blanco dando a conocer sus prominentes curvas y su cabello suelto que caía sobre su espalda. Su antifaz era del mismo color resaltando sus ojos rojizos. Estaba hermosa sin duda.

\- Shao, recuerda que debes usar el antifaz y ¡anda! Anímate, es posible que esta noche te sorprenda.

\- Mei, no me presiones.

\- Pero es necesario que lo uses, por favor

Y me miraba así, haciéndome sentir culpable por tenerla a mi lado sin sentir nada más que una amistad y como una forma pequeña de compensarla, solo puedo asentir y obedecer.

El salón era enorme y estaba atestado de gente. Ahí están ellas, quienes me miran de arriba a abajo y aunque me siento halagado al mismo tiempo me fastidia.

\- Cambia esa cara lobezno, aún con el antifaz se nota que tienes cara de ogro.

Esa voz pertenecía a mi más cercano amigo: Eriol hiragizawa, hijo de un prominente empresario inglés, que fue trasladado a la sucursal de Hong Kong por sus andanzas. Mujeriego y bebedor, aprovechaba su aspecto físico y ese encanto inglés para enredar a aquellas muchachitas de las que yo huía.

Y es que a pesar de manejar nuestro idioma con una fluidez increíble, su acento parecía seductor a la hora de soltar su labia y satisfacer sus más bajos instintos con la pobre conquista de turno.

De esa manera nos encontrábamos en el bar; él, observaba con su mirada felina a su próxima víctima, Meiling se había ido con su grupo de amigas y yo, solo quería salir de allí en busca del refugio seguro en que se constituía mi hogar.

\- ¡Hey, muchacho! – Un hombre de edad se acercaba a mí – Es muy grato para nosotros tenerte en este lugar.

\- Señor Liu, es un honor para mí y nuestra familia hacer parte de este evento.

\- Nos hubiese gustado ver a tus padres y hermanas en este lugar.

\- Bueno, como sabrá, mis padres se encuentran en un viaje de vacaciones y mis hermanas tienen algunas ocupaciones.

No mentía, era el mayor de cinco hermanas, Shiefa era cinco años menor, estaba en su último año de administración y se había casado hace apenas un año. Por otro lado Fanren tenía 20 años y era modelo muy a pesar de la opinión de nuestros padres y sus múltiples objeciones y estaba fuera del país. Feimei apenas había cumplido su mayoría de edad pero prefería no verla en este tipo de eventos. Si, hace parte de ese grupito vergonzoso de muchachitas frívolas por más que me cueste admitirlo y no iba a traerla para ver como esos viejos morbosos y degenerados trataban de llevarla a la cama.

Por último, estaba mi pequeña enana Fuutie, esa niña era la luz de mis ojos, yo tenía 13 años cuando nació y trajo un nuevo aire a nuestra familia, era una combinación rara, un alma vieja como ella misma lo dice. Seria, madura, pero increíblemente inteligente y lista, muy divertida cuando llegabas a conocerla y definitivamente al igual que yo, odia estos eventos. Debe estar allá pegada a sus libros, cómo amo a esa niñita.

\- No comprendo cómo no aprovechas a la hermosura que tienes a tu lado – dice hiragizawa – mira nada más ese cuerpo de infarto, si no fuera porque te respeto, te diría todas las cosas que estaría dispuesto a hacerle.

\- Si, atrévete. Puede que no esté enamorado de ella pero tampoco voy a permitir que te refieras a ella de esa manera.

\- ¡Hey! Calma, una pequeña broma a tus expensas, jamás me metería con tu chica.

En ese momento, la vi.

Enfundada en un hermoso vestido negro sensualmente ceñido a su cuerpo, un cuerpo espigado y bien trabajado. Llegaba del brazo de un hombre que parecía un poco mayor que ella.

Un magnetismo extraño me obligaba a mirarla, con ese caminar tan sensual y esos ojos increíbles, verdes como esmeraldas pero ese maldito antifaz no me permitía verla con claridad; no sé cómo o qué clase de fuerza extraña me llevó a caminar a través del salón siguiéndola con la mirada.

En un momento sentí sus ojos fijos en mí y simplemente sonrió por encima de su hombro provocándome un sonrojo bastante particular. A pesar del tamaño del antifaz, pude observar que tenía un rostro fino, sus labios rojos como una cereza que invitaban a ser besados, el cabello castaño que caía a un lado dejando al descubierto el enorme escote que permitía ver su espalda y esa piel levemente bronceada y tersa.

Quisiera tocarla, pero se va alejando entre la multitud hasta que la pierdo de vista. La banda contratada empieza a tocar y de inmediato Meiling se acerca a mí que todavía estoy un poco anonadado con aquella visión.

\- Vamos a bailar Shao.

\- Mei, sabes que no me gusta mucho.

\- Por favor…. – demonios, tengo que aprender a decir no.

Asiento con cansancio y la acompaño a la pista ante la mirada burlona de Hiragizawa quien ya encontró su víctima de aquella noche. Mi querido amigo, no cambiaba en nada, ojalá algún día no se llevara una mala experiencia por esos comportamientos.

Girábamos alegremente alrededor de la pista, con una mujer hermosa entre mis brazos pero pensando en otra, aquella misteriosa mujer que por más que buscaba no encontraba en ningún lugar.

Todos los demás bailaban ante el sonido envolvente de las piezas de jazz que estaban siendo interpretadas; no lo puedo negar, estaba divirtiéndome; pues como dije, Meiling es una buena amiga y siempre puedo contar con una conversación amena y divertida.

\- Muy bien señores, cambio de parejas – escuché decir al vocalista principal y rodé mis ojos con fastidio-

\- ¡Shao, no seas así! Te divertirás – dijo Meiling dándome un beso en la mejilla y tomando la mano de quien sería su pareja de turno.

En un momento siento como una pequeña mano se posa en mi hombro y al voltear me encuentro con esos ojos verdes que llevaba buen tiempo buscando.

\- ¿Me permites? – preguntó ella con una voz increíblemente dulce y sexy.

De inmediato la tomo entre mis brazos sin dejar de mirarla mientras damos vueltas por la pista: El embriagador aroma de su perfume me tenía literalmente idiotizado y en ese momento el ritmo cambió, se tornó lento permitiéndome acercarla más a mí y sentir así esa cremosa piel de su espalda. Deliciosa.

\- ¿Quién eres?

\- ¿Importa acaso? – me respondió suavemente lo suficientemente cerca para interrumpir mi respiración.

\- A mí sí – de verdad necesitaba saberlo.

\- ¿No crees que es precisamente el objetivo de las máscaras? Vamos, no rompas el misterio.

Sonreí por lo bajo, me sentía como un adolescente en su primera fiesta con la niña que le gustaba; estúpido y nervioso, incapaz de tomar control de la situación pero con el único deseo de que aquel momento se prolongara y poder tenerla entre mis brazos un poco más.

\- Shaoran, terminó la canción – volteo a ver a Meiling que me observaba bastante enojada

Y es que al percatarme, tenía a aquella desconocida tan pegada a mí que comprendía a la perfección la reacción de mi novia.

\- Ah no me había dado cuenta – dije de manera despreocupada.

\- Con permiso – se retira aquella joven dándome una última mirada y caminando lejos de la pista con aquel contoneo sensual que la hacía ver aún más provocativa y me permitía ver sus piernas a través de la tela casi traslúcida de su vestido.

\- Shaoran Li, ¿podrías dejar de babear por esa? – Si, estaba totalmente furiosa y eso era de miedo.

\- Pero ¿de qué hablas Mei? Solo tenía curiosidad de saber quién es, es todo.

\- Aja.

\- ¿La conoces?

\- No y aún si lo hiciera no te lo diría para verte devorarla con la mirada.

\- Meiling no seas melodramática.

\- Quiero irme ya – me dijo como dándome una orden y eso sí que no lo iba a admitir.

\- Yo aún tengo cosas que hacer, no puedo irme – mentira- Tengo cosas que hablar con Hiragizawa y el señor Liu.

\- Quiero irme ya – repite con su mirada llena de furia y levantando un poco la voz-

\- Ven acá – la llevé a un lugar apartado de aquel salón – que te quede clara una cosa Meiling, no me darás órdenes, ni ahora, ni nunca. Si quieres irte, no hay ningún problema, ya mismo envío por el auto; de lo contrario me esperas. ¿Entendido?

\- Ushhhhhh – fue lo único que dijo antes de salir furiosa a reunirse de nuevo con su grupo de amigas.

Despeiné mi cabello por un momento, era la señal inequívoca de que estaba nervioso y un poco hastiado.

\- Pelea de novios, que ternura.

\- Cállate hiragizawa.

\- Me callo, pero si me dices quien era la belleza con la que bailabas.

\- No lo sé.

\- Pero te gustó

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Te conozco lobezno, estabas botando la baba por ella; pero tranquilo, no eras el único. Esa mujer está tal y como me gustan.

\- ¡Hey! Mucho cuidado. Yo la vi primero.

\- Pero estás comprometido querido amigo; yo, sin embargo, soy un alma libre. No me juzgues

\- Te lo advierto Hiragizawa, ¡no te metas!

\- Ya, ya, está bien, pero tampoco puedes pretender acaparar a las mujeres más bellas solo por ser tú.

\- A todas estas ¿no estabas con una mujer hace un rato?

\- Si, pero aghhh… A veces son tan extremadamente tontas que cansan. Esta se pasó todo el tiempo hablando sobre los diferentes tonos de labial, demasiado aburrido y una buena noche de sexo no compensa el tener que soportar esa figurita.

\- Jmmmm algún día Eriol, te pondrán el mundo de cabezas y te veré rogando.

\- Mmmmm bueno, la vida da muchas vueltas; puede que sí, puede que no. Como sea, sabes que me gusta disfrutar cada día sin andarme torturando por esas cuestiones.

\- Y yo sigo sin entender cómo lo haces.

De repente, la veo de nuevo. A lo lejos con una sonrisa absolutamente idiotizante. ¿Qué tiene esa mujer?

\- Eriol, espérame un momento, ahora regreso.

\- Hey, no me irás a abandonar mi amor – dice con todo burlesco

\- No me jodas idiota. Mejor presta atención a Meiling, no quiero más problemas.

\- El lobezno sale de cacería… Buena suerte – dice mostrándome su copa, como si brindara por mis locuras.

Camino en dirección al lugar donde la vi pero ya no estaba ¿Qué carajos estaba pasando?

\- Señoritas, disculpen la intromisión, ¿vieron de pronto a una mujer con vestido negro, ojos verdes y labios rojos?

Me miraron de arriba abajo negando.

\- No la hemos visto pero… Si necesitas algo y podemos ayudarte… - dice con voz sensual y no puedo evitar sentirme asqueado, ¿cómo puede una mujer ofrecerse de esa manera tan barata?

Niego sin decir una sola palabra y continuo con mi búsqueda, de repente me encuentro en un pasillo un tanto desierto iluminado tenuemente por las pequeñas lámparas que adornan las paredes. ¿Qué se pudo haber hecho?

\- ¿Buscas algo? – escucho esas suaves palabras tras de mí y al voltear ahí estaba, absolutamente hermosa y me di el lujo de admirarla mejor.

Estatura promedio (lo deduzco por sus altos tacones), un cuerpo curvilíneo que resaltaba aún más con ese vestido que como dije antes era un tanto traslúcido que hacía imposible el dejar de mirarlo.

Me acerco a ella; uno, dos, tres pasos y sin mediar palabra sujeto su barbilla y aprisiono sus labios con los míos, en ese momento mi cordura me abandonó y no pude más que acorralarla contra la pared y acariciar ese maravilloso cuerpo que estaba tan pegado al mío y la escucho gemir contra mis labios ante el contacto de mis manos.

En un momento sus manos se aferran a mi cuello y yo no puedo más que levantarla alzando su vestido para que me abrace por la cintura, estaba endemoniadamente excitado y sé que ella pudo darse cuenta por lo duro que estaba; sabía que estaba mal, Si! Sabía que podían vernos y ser tildado de exhibicionista, pero ¡que carajo!, esa mujer me estaba volviendo loco.

Pero de repente sentí que éramos observados y me congelé; la solté sintiéndome un poco torpe y mirando alrededor. No había nadie, pero esa sensación seguía en mí. Al voltear y verla de nuevo, aún estaba agitada y podía ver entre ese hermoso escote como su pecho se movía al compás de su respiración.

\- ¿Podrías decirme quién eres? - Pregunto curioso

Ella sonreía coquetamente.

\- Dejémoslo en el misterio, es más excitante.

\- Por lo menos quítate el antifaz – me detuvo en cuando mi mano se posó en ese elemento que la cubría.

\- No, no, no… Fue un verdadero placer, extraño.

Dio media vuelta y continuó su camino rumbo al salón como si nada hubiera sucedido, contoneando sus caderas mientras yo la observaba anonadado.

Cuando recuperé un poco la cordura y mi "amigo" se hubo calmado, corrí por el pasillo para regresar al salón, pero al igual que el resto de la noche, no pude encontrarla.

 **MEILING´S POV.**

Puedo decir sin lugar a dudas que ha sido una de las peores noches de mi vida, ¿Por qué? Bueno, debo ponerlos un poco en contexto para que logren comprenderme.

Mi nombre es Li Meiling, hago parte del clan Li al igual que mi guapísimo novio, somos primos lejanos por allá como en cuarto grado; es decir, prácticamente nada. Tengo 25 años y soy profesional en mercadeo y negocios internacionales, siendo una de las graduadas más jóvenes en mi generación y encargada de la gerencia de mercadeo en las empresas Li.

Como dije anteriormente soy novia del vicepresidente general de la misma compañía donde trabajo y es propiedad de nuestro clan; somos novios hace 4 años, se supone que tenemos que casarnos pero mi queridísimo Shaoran ha dilatado lo suficiente este noviazgo, de hecho no estamos comprometidos aún aunque sabemos que desde niños se ha planeado nuestra unión.

Sí, soy perfectamente consciente de que no me quiere, o por lo menos no como yo lo desearía; me ve como a una amiga aunque espero que algún día logre verme como algo más.

Regresando al principio; esta noche debía ser especial, eso esperaba, había comprado un bellísimo vestido Dolce & Gabanna color blanco que acentuaba mis curvas, quería sorprenderlo y que me mirara como siempre lo he deseado. En nuestro caso se invierten los papeles, en vez de él pasar por mí era yo quien debía recogerlo en la oficina, siempre tiene mucho trabajo y mucho más ahora que su padre no se encuentra.

Los minutos se hacían eternos esperando dentro de aquel vehículo así que trataba de distraerme con mi celular mientras aparecía y debo decir que valió la pena; verlo con ese smoking hecho a la medida y sus hermosos ojos color ámbar, ese toque de elegancia que siempre le caracterizaba. Si, se perfectamente que soy la envidia de muchas mujeres que desearían estar con un hombre como él, muchas de ellas por su dinero, otras tantas porque en realidad era un placer tan solo mirarlo; yo, solo quería su corazón.

Llegamos al lugar donde se realizaría el evento y allí estaba la crema y nata de la sociedad de Hong Kong e incluso algunos extranjeros se dieron cita en el lugar; muchas miradas se dirigen hacia nosotros, somos una pareja de ensueño según dicen muchos y otras me felicitan por la suerte que tengo al estar junto a Shaoran. ¡Ja! Si tan solo supieran que es tan solo un buen negocio.

La noche pasó sin mayores contratiempos; siempre era lo mismo, Shaoran con su amigo Hiragizawa conocido por su vida un tanto liberal. Muchos lo critican por esto, a mi sinceramente no me interesa e incluso a veces lo envidio, debe ser en cierto punto bueno contar con la libertad suficiente para hacer lo que te venga en gana.

La música empieza a sonar y las parejas se dirigen a la pista, invito a Shaoran como es natural, lo he notado distraído y seguramente pensará que no me doy cuenta, lo cierto del caso es que soy muy observadora y no tengo un pelo de tonta. Es solo que me resulta un misterio el no saber qué o a quién busca.

Nos encontramos haciendo parte de las parejas que bailan divertidamente hasta que al brillante conductor se le ocurre hacer un cambio de parejas. La verdad, no encontraba ningún inconveniente en eso hasta que la vi. Esa mujer de vestido negro y cabello castaño, aquellos ojos que resaltaban con su antifaz que combinaba con el vestido. Él la tomó en sus brazos y si, sentía como los celos empezaban a consumirme, no es para nada agradable ver a tu novio bailar embelesado con una desconocida y mucho más si la fulana en cuestión es una digna competidora.

En cierto momento me vi obligada a interrumpir el showcito que estos dos estaban montando y mostrarles que no estoy pintada y Shaoran aunque no me quisiera estaba conmigo y punto.

\- Shaoran, terminó la canción – sí, se notaba la furia que me consumía.

\- No me había dado cuenta – responde haciéndose el inocente-

Cuando por fin la suelta veo que se queda mirándola totalmente idiotizado – ¿Shaoran, podrías dejar de babear por esa mujer? – Reclamo-

\- ¿De qué hablas? Solo tenía curiosidad por saber quién es – Responde con ese tonito de inocencia que a veces se carga-

\- Me quiero ir – le digo haciendo ruido con la punta de mi zapato, es una especie de tic que siempre tengo cuando me molesto.

El caso, es que mi queridísimo idiota novio, decidió hacer lo que bien le daba la gana; incluso se atrevió a decirme que me podía ir sola si quería. ¡Qué tal el descaro! Tuvo la brillante idea de decirme que tenía algunas cosas de negocios por tratar. Odio que me crea idiota, yo conozco a la perfección los movimientos de la empresa, no soy solo una muñequita de porcelana que está para ser adorno. De ninguna manera, soy perspicaz e inteligente.

De modo que decido permanecer en el lugar, me dirijo a mi grupo de amigas para disimular un poco y ver qué está tramando mi querido novio. Llámenme psicópata y celópata, pero no iba a permitir que una cualquiera viniera a quitarme al hombre que me había costado tanto mantener a mi lado; aunque de una manera enferma y masoquista, aun así lo quería muchísimo.

Nada sucedía al parecer, estaba conversando con Eriol como era su costumbre, ¿de qué? No tengo la más mínima idea, espero que no de esa mujer.

De repente veo que su mirada se queda en un punto fijo pero una columna impide mi visibilidad, cruza unas palabras más con Hiragizawa y atraviesa el salón como en busca de alguien. Cuando por fin logro ver hacia donde se dirige no veo a la mujer aquella, es posible que me esté equivocando.

Veo que indaga con algunas jóvenes a quienes conozco a la perfección y se lo comen con la mirada, malditas zorras oportunistas. Ahora se va en dirección al pasillo que lleva a la zona de spa y decido seguirlo, de lejos obviamente para no ser descubierta; pero siento mis piernas temblar y las lágrimas acudir pronto a mis ojos cuando contemplo semejante escena.

Allí estaba, mi novio y futuro esposo, aquel que a duras penas aceptaba que lo besara comiéndose literalmente a besos a una completa desconocida, en una posición tan comprometedora que me hizo desear ser ella, que fueran mis labios los que fueran presa de los suyos y sentirlo acercarse a mí con esa pasión.

Y no me mal entiendan, por su puesto teníamos una vida sexual activa, pero era más bien escasa y rutinaria, inclusive podría decir que parece sentirse culpable cuando tenemos sexo; siempre tuve la esperanza de poder cambiar eso, pero con el espectáculo frente a mis ojos, simplemente tuve que salir de aquel lugar tan rápido como mis pasos y los estúpidos zapatos altos me lo permitían.

Cuando supe que estaba lo suficientemente alejada traté de recuperar la compostura, limpiarme las lágrimas y retocarme un poco para regresar a escena. Meiling Li no sería vista llorando por un hombre y menos uno que minutos antes estaba besando a otra, deseando a otra. No señor ahhh pero no crean que me rindo. Nunca caeré ante una aventura de una noche, porque con seguridad, eso es lo que esa mujerzuela representa.

Una aventura de una noche.

 **Hola! Bueno, en realidad este primer capítulo es más un piloto. Necesito saber si les gusta, si debo continuar o ... No sé en verdad, empecé a escribirla hace ya buen tiempo pero teniendo en cuenta que mi otra historia "Un amor tan grande" ya está más cerca de terminar pensé en darles a conocer el principio de esta. Espero les guste y espero sus comentarios por favor!**

 **Besos y abrazos**

 **Ale-San**


	2. REMORDIMIENTO

**Hola! agradezco mucho sus comentarios y que la historia les haya parecido interesante. Aquí el segundo capítulo, seguiré publicando semanalmente (o por lo menos ese es el plan). No olviden dejar sus reviews.**

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

 **REMORDIMIENTO**

 **SHAORAN´S POV**

Maldito Hiragizawa, sabe lo mal que me sienta el alcohol y es que anoche nos pasamos un poquito de copas, pero es que después de lo que pasó con esa misteriosa mujer quedé un poco descolocado; todo fue tan extraño, tan excitante y delicioso que la única explicación lógica que puedo obtener de todo esto es que se trató de una fantasía o un sueño originado por el whiskey.

\- ¿Puedo pasar?

Pregunta tímidamente mi secretaria y yo solo asiento.

La luz que entraba por las ventanas incrementaba el punzante dolor de cabeza, sentía la boca seca y este era el lugar del mundo donde menos deseaba estar.

\- Te traje estas aspirinas y un poco de jugo de naranja, supongo que no desayunaste, lo más prudente habría sido quedarte en casa.

\- Lo se Em, pero tengo mucho por hacer y si mi padre se entera, no lo tomará muy bien que digamos.

\- Bueno, espero que por lo menos te hayas divertido.

En ese momento vinieron a mi mente las imágenes de la noche anterior; aquella piel tersa, los labios rojos y deliciosos contra los míos, el aroma embriagante de esa hermosa mujer y todo su cuerpo tan pegado al mío generando aquella excitación incontrolable, ese deseo ferviente de hacerla mía.

\- Shaoran… Shaoran… - siento como Em me llama a lo lejos-

\- ¿Eh?, perdón me distraje

\- Jmmm eso veo, pero mira, yo te recomiendo que vayas a casa a descansar, mañana tienes programado tu viaje a Tokio a primera hora en la mañana y debes estar preparado, pues estarán los representantes de Estados Unidos también.

Por mucho que peleara, sabía que ella tenía razón, además debía tratar de arreglar las cosas con Meiling, anoche se puso muy extraña y estuvo callada todo el trayecto de regreso, supongo que estaba enojada aún por verme bailar con la misteriosa mujer. A pesar de ser un poco neurótica y celosa, es una buena mujer y si, en lo más profundo de mi corazón me siento culpable por lo que sucedió anoche.

\- Em, hazme un favor, comunícame con Meiling.

\- Estaba en una junta, no sé si habrá salido.

\- Entiendo, llama al restaurante y haz una reservación para esta noche. No quiero irme sabiendo que está enojada conmigo.

\- ¿Ahora qué le hiciste?

\- No preguntes lo que no quieres oír querida - respondo sin mirarla-

La mujer frente a mi entrecerró los ojos mirándome con reproche para después salir a cumplir con lo que le había encomendado. Resignado, por fin decidí levantarme de mi escritorio y tomar algunas carpetas que debía estudiar para llevarlas a mi casa y hacerlo allá, odiaba ausentarme de la oficina, pero necesitaba con urgencia descansar aunque fuera unas horas para estar fresco y poner manos a la obra en mi trabajo.

 **MEILING´S POV**

Allí estaba, escuchando la última información en torno a la empresa; o bueno, eso parecía, porque en realidad mi mente estaba en otro lugar; específicamente repasando los hechos de la noche anterior y aquella escena que contemplaron mis ojos.

Me sentía en una encrucijada, ¿qué podría pensar de todo aquello? ¿Fue solo una aventura de una noche o significaba algo más? Lo cierto del caso es que esa mujer me era por completo desconocida y eso era un avance, posiblemente nunca la volveríamos a ver o eso esperaba.

Aún así, no se la haría fácil al tonto de mi novio; si, puede que lo ame muchísimo pero tengo dignidad y no me pienso arrastrar ante él y mucho menos después de lo que hizo, la reunión se hacía lenta y tediosa y sinceramente no entendía nada de lo que decían.

\- Muchachos, gracias a todos por su esfuerzo pero creo que lo mejor será posponer la reunión para mañana y esperar los datos que nos lleguen de las diferentes sucursales para que sea más completa.

Me levanto de mi silla y empiezo a caminar para salir del salón bajo la mirada de algunos y si, lo sé, soy una mujer bella y procuro resaltar esos rasgos que me caracterizan y así estar impecable siempre.

\- Buenos días Emily, paso sin esperar que me anuncien y apenas escucho que me llama.

Al ingresar veo la oficina de Shaoran vacía y regreso al puesto de la secretaria.

\- Señorita Meling, el joven Li salió hace un rato para su casa, no se sentía muy bien.

Y cómo iba a sentirse bien, después de la borrachera de la noche anterior.

\- Bueno, lo llamaré entonces. Muchas gracias.

\- Con mucho gusto señorita.

No es que no me agrade la señora Stevens, de hecho agradezco que la tenga a ella y no a una de esas resbalosas mal vestidas que se le esté ofreciendo. El caso con Emily es que es demasiado cómplice, lo quiere mucho y creo que es capaz de alcahuetearle cualquier cosa a su querido niño.

En fin, no me queda de otra que ponerme a trabajar y tratar de sacarme esas imágenes de la cabeza o tomar valor y afrontar la situación entre Shaoran y yo de una buena vez.

Al llegar a mi oficina noto que mi teléfono timbra insistentemente y era él, como siempre al ver su nombre en la pantalla siento como mis defensas caen, es como cuando miro sus ojos y simplemente todo lo malo se va o por lo menos lo olvido.

\- Hola.

\- _Mei, soy yo._

\- Lo sé.

\- _¿Sigues enojada?_ – pregunta con esa vocecita de niño regañado-

\- Tal vez

\- _Sabes que mañana debo salir para Tokio y estaré unos días allá y no quiero que estés enojada. ¿Salimos esta noche?_

Guardo silencio por un rato

– _Linda, por favor ¿si?_

Y ¿cómo negarme a eso? Eran muy escasas las ocasiones en que Shaoran se dirigía a mí de esa manera y me derretía por completo aunque obviamente no podía permitir que lo notara.

\- Está bien, pasa por mí.

\- _A las 8 en punto en tu apartamento. Te quiero Mei._

No puedo evitar sonreír ante eso último; claro que me quiere, siempre lo he sabido, aunque no como yo deseara, pero el corazón podía cambiar ¿no?

 **SHAORAN´S POV**

Pude tener unas buenas horas de descanso, nunca he sido muy tolerante a la bebida a pesar de tener como amigo a un vicioso como Hiragizawa; en mis años de universidad tuve mis borracheras monumentales y tuve que soportar mis resacas a la par de los sermones de mi madre sobre mi posición y la responsabilidad y bla, bla, bla…

En fin, disfruto mucho mi libertad; hoy por ejemplo, pude llegar a casa, mi fiel amigo wei me esperaba con un vaso de jugo de naranja y un poco de fruta para mi sensible estómago.

No pude hacer otra cosa que dormir disfrutando el silencio y oscuridad de mi cuarto, pero tal y como esta mañana no podía apartar mis pensamientos e incluso mis sueños de aquella mujer de vestido negro y labios sensuales y si, sé que ya no soy un adolescente y el tener sueños húmedos a estas alturas de mi vida es un poco vergonzoso.

Al levantarme estuve un rato en la bañera y procedí a estudiar aquellos archivos que serían necesarios para las reuniones que sostendría en Tokio; números, cifras, gráficas, análisis financieros, ese era el día a día de mi vida que sinceramente no me emociona mucho y de ser posible no haría ese viaje a Tokio que me parece tan molesto, esta época del año se caracteriza por un clima bastante frío y yo estoy muy bien acostumbrado al cálido clima de Hong Kong.

Pasan las horas y recuerdo el compromiso que tengo con Meiling así que me apresuro a prepararme para ir por ella.

Siendo las 7:30 en punto estoy en la puerta del edificio de apartamentos donde vive mi novia, necesitaba compensarla por lo sucedido el día de ayer y que tuviéramos una despedida medianamente decente. El sexo no era mi primera opción pero si sucedía, tampoco tendría objeciones; al fin y al cabo Meiling es hermosa y toda una experta en la cama.

Su presencia al lado de mi auto me distrae de mis pensamientos pero no por mucho, pues el verla con ese vestido rojo totalmente ceñido al cuerpo y con un escote no muy reservado me regresó a los pensamientos que tenía. Si, seguramente tendría una buena despedida.

\- ¿Cómo estás? – Pregunta ella sin mirarme, sé que está enojada-

\- Mucho mejor, estaba algo indispuesto en la mañana.

\- Jmmm y cómo no, con la bonita manera de beber de ustedes dos en la fiesta de anoche.

\- Mei… ¡Perdón! Sabes que a veces me dejo llevar por Hiragizawa y no me controlo como debería.

\- Lo sé, aunque en realidad no es eso lo que me tiene molesta y lo sabes.

\- Si, eso también lo sé, en realidad no fui el mejor compañero anoche y quiero pedirte perdón.

\- Shaoran, yo no estoy pintada, soy tu novia y me sentí profundamente ofendida anoche.

 _¿Pero de qué está hablando? ¿Será posible que nos haya visto? No, no lo creo, ella ya no estaba allí… O ¿si? –_ fue lo primero que me vino al pensamiento y debía corroborarlo. – Mei, pero si no fue por la borrachera, ¿por qué estás enojada entonces?

Ella me miró con sus enormes ojos rojizos que podían traspasarte y me pareció ver que una lágrima trataba de abrirse paso por aquellas ventanas antes de que esquivara mi mirada. Si, algo malo estaba pasando.

\- Sabes que no me gustó verte bailando con esa mujer extraña y atrevida.

Ufffff por un momento temí lo peor.

\- Linda, todo fue una confusión, sabes que soy hombre y aunque no es una excusa, sinceramente no puedo mentirte o decir algo más.

La escucho suspirar cansada, para pelear se necesitan dos, siempre lo he pensado; de manera que trato de llevar las cosas de la mejor manera para no exaltar mucho los ánimos y al final queda desarmada.

\- Está bien Shaoran… Espero que no se vuelva a repetir.

Tomo su mano mientras sigo conduciendo en dirección al restaurante que tanto me gusta; la comida es deliciosa, el servicio maravilloso pero mucho mejor, es íntimo, nadie nos importunará con asuntos de negocios u otras situaciones que nos impidan disfrutar nuestra velada y poco a poco los recuerdos de la noche anterior se van difuminando en mi memoria.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Salíamos del restaurante después de haber pasado una agradable velada y poco a poco Meiling se fue relajando en cuanto al tema anterior, reía alegremente y empezó a ponerse un poco más intensa. Yo por mi parte, sé perfectamente lo que significa y me agrada mucho la idea, ¿Ya les dije que es una mujer muy sensual? Bueno, pues lo reitero entonces.

Nos dirigimos al apartamento de mi novia entre risas pues habíamos bebido un poco, llegamos y una cosa llevó a la otra, entre besos y caricias empezamos a despojarnos de cada prenda que estorbaba el camino hacia nuestros cuerpos, nos dirigimos a la sala del lugar recostándonos un poco en el sofá devorándonos a besos y sin mucho preámbulo ocupándonos en lo que nos interesaba.

La verdad, entre nosotros las cosas solían ser un poco rápidas, uno de los rasgos principales de Meiling, simplemente no puede esperar y yo le doy gusto en eso. De manera que teniéndola frente a mi completamente desnuda y totalmente excitada, acaricio sus enormes senos cuyos pezones se encuentran totalmente erectos a causa de mis caricias, me gusta disfrutarlos besándolos y viéndola estremecerse de placer en mis brazos mientras me pide que la penetre con fuerza y así lo hago, sujeto con fuerza sus caderas mientras ella me sigue en ese desquiciante vaivén y veo en su rostro lo mucho que lo disfruta.

No pasa mucho tiempo para observar como alcanza el orgasmo que tanto quería y pocos segundos después estoy en la misma condición. Nuestras respiraciones agitadas y el cabello humedecido por el sudor producto de aquella extenuante faena hace que nos quedamos en el mismo lugar por un rato.

Aunque en realidad no paso mucho tiempo en esta posición pues debo prepararme para regresar a mi casa, por más que quisiera simplemente caer dormido en este mismo lugar, debo madrugar.

\- Shao, quédate – me dice con voz cansada Meiling

\- No puedo, tengo todo en la casa y debo salir muy temprano hacia el aeropuerto para llegar a tiempo a Tokio.

\- Bueno, como quieras, yo si me voy a dormir – se levanta yendo directamente a su cama y ¡cómo la envidio! A mí todavía me falta un largo trayecto.

Beso su frente y tomo mi chaqueta para salir rumbo a mi auto, fue una buena noche en realidad, por lo menos sé que las cosas han quedado un poco más calmadas con Meiling, de manera que he cumplido con el objetivo.

Aunque, si soy sincero, este encuentro me ha dejado un mal sabor de boca, pues no puedo dejar de compararlo con aquel encuentro furtivo que me hizo sentir tan diferente, más allá de la excitación del momento o la necesidad de sentir un cuerpo junto al mío.

Con Meiling siempre ha sido una cuestión de solo sexo, deseo, pasión, nada más allá de eso.

En medio de esos pensamientos llego a casa para caer totalmente dormido, pues miro el despertador y solo tendré escasas 4 horas de sueño y el viaje a Tokio requería de todas mis energías y concentración.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El vuelo estuvo tranquilo, pude compensar unas horas de sueño y es que precisamente uno de los beneficios de viajar en el avión privado es evitarme la molestia de las interrupciones, niños llorando, personas hablando o las inoportunas azafatas preguntando si deseo maní.

Bajo del avión seguido por mi asistente Takashi Yamazaki, y mi buen amigo Eriol Hiragizawa quien también tenía intereses en estas importantes reuniones; odio volar, eso no es un secreto para nadie, me produce demasiada ansiedad el pensar que en caso de que algo salga mal no hay algún lugar al que pueda ir, pero trato de controlarlo.

Subimos al auto que está preparado para nosotros y observo la ciudad, creo que nunca he tenido la posibilidad de visitarla por otro asunto que no sean negocios; algunos lugares me parecen muy interesantes, alcanzo a divisar el gran parque ueno y la torre de Tokio; ese lugar en particular me genera bastante inquietud, debe ser lindo compartir un atardecer en una compañía especial y con tristeza noto que no es Meiling en quien pienso.

En realidad, suelo pensar que sería bueno dejarla ir, ella merece alguien que la ame de verdad y piense en ella como yo no puedo hacerlo.

\- Hey, galán, ya llegamos.

Volteo a ver a Eriol con fastidio, ese idiota siempre encuentra las formas más extrañas para llamarme.

\- No me digas así cuatro ojos.

\- Jajajaja una broma a tus expensas joven Li.

Yamazaki ya está fuera del auto esperándome y llevando consigo mi portafolio, durante estos años ha pasado de ser no solo mi mano derecha sino un gran amigo con quien he podido contar cuando he necesitado a alguien.

Bajo del auto usando mis lentes de sol, pues está bastante soleado aunque el viento es frío y observo como mi querido amigo inglés no pierde su tiempo pues coquetea descaradamente con la recepcionista del lugar quien sonrojada le sonríe y asiente. ¿Quién sabe qué propuestas indecentes le está haciendo a la pobre muchacha? De ése cuatro ojos se puede esperar cualquier cosa.

No puedo evitar sonreír al verlo y paso a su lado llamándole la atención para dirigirnos al elevador y dar inicio por fin a la primera de una serie de reuniones que sostendríamos para finiquitar el negocio que nos ocupa. Hemos invertido mucho dinero y en caso de que todo salga como lo queremos los dividendos serán bastante ventajosos.

Ingresamos a la sala de reunión que es bastante grande y elegante a pesar de que nos reuniremos solo 6 personas. Una secretaria ingresa al lugar con un vestido bastante sugerente y un escote que invita a muchas cosas y no precisamente muy decentes… Me reprendo mentalmente por ese tipo de pensamientos, soy un hombre comprometido pero mi amigo aprovecha cualquier oportunidad para mostrar sus dotes de galán.

Se acerca la hora de la reunión y aún no llegan los representantes de Estados Unidos; espero que no lleguen tarde, detesto la impuntualidad pero supongo que al ser un país tan lejano se pueden dificultar un poco las cosas ¿no?.

Los minutos pasan lentamente y empiezo a mirar mi reloj un poco exasperado, ya van 10 minutos de retraso y no hay señales de las personas que deben llegar y a quienes por cierto no conozco.

\- Ya Shaoran, quita esa cara, seguramente están en camino – Dice Eriol-

\- Sabes lo mucho que me molesta la impuntualidad.

\- Pero ¿de qué te sirve enojarte? De igual manera no podemos irnos, somos los más interesados en que este trato pueda concretarse, así que mi querido amigo, paciencia – dice mientras cierra los ojos fingiendo alcanzar un estado de meditación y no puedo evitar reírme al ver aquello, este amigo mío es un payaso a toda carrera.

Pasados unos minutos, ingresa un hombre con expresión gentil y elegantemente vestido, cabello grisáceo y lentes quien se sitúa al otro extremo de la mesa que nosotros ocupamos y tras dejar sus cosas allí se dirige a nosotros con una sonrisa.

\- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Yukito Tsukishiro; lamento mucho la tardanza, comprendo que son personas con muchas ocupaciones y en estos negocios el tiempo es oro. Soy uno de los abogados de industrias Daidouji y haré parte del equipo con quienes se realizará la alianza estratégica, esperamos a una colega que viene acompañada de la heredera del negocio, la señorita Tomoyo Daidouji.

\- Claro, no hay ningún problema – respondo de forma irónica y sin dejar de mirar mi reloj que indica 15 minutos de retraso-

Me distraje mirando mi perfil en redes sociales y veo que Meiling me ha etiquetado en una foto y agregando un corazoncito al lado. No me gustan para nada esas cursilerías pero creo que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, soportar.

Escucho como unos pasos se dirigen a la sala de reunión así que me reincorporo en mi lugar, acomodo la corbata y paso mis dedos por mi cabello, es una especie de tic que siempre he tenido. Justo en ese momento la veo.

Zapatos altos en unas piernas kilométricas con medias veladas negras, vestido ejecutivo un poco más arriba de la rodilla, y ceñido a ese maravilloso cuerpo dotado por un increíble busto y ese rostro… esos labios… Esos ojos…

\- Oh la la…. Tal parece que es la belleza del baile en Hong Kong, cierra la boca lobito, lo va a notar – dice Eriol sonriendo con malicia-.

Yo asiento tratando de que no se me caiga la mandíbula por la impresión de verla allí con su cabello suelto y totalmente liso y unos lentes estilo vintage que le dan un aire de intelectualidad pero a la vez la hace ver como una peligrosa tentación.

\- Buenos días señores, lamentamos la tardanza, hemos tenido un inconveniente con el auto – dice con un tono de voz que la hace sonar profesional y seria, no se inmuta un centímetro mientras que yo debo verme como un idiota casi babeando frente a ella.

Segundo después entra al lugar una alta mujer con cabello negro azulado y una piel blanca de porcelana, ojos amatistas que se veía frágil y afable pero tenía una mirada suspicaz y representaba peligro tras esa fachada de princesita europea. Se notaba en ella la elegancia y el porte propio de quien ha sido educada en los más altos círculos sociales.

Ahora era el turno de mi amigo para quedar desencajado y eso que él había visitado tantas camas y tenido entre sus sábanas tan diverso tipo de mujeres; pero esta señorita en particular era como un acertijo que por lo visto Eriol estaba dispuesto a descifrar pero era mi turno para desquitarme.

\- Cierra la boca Hiragizawa, pareces un pobre adolescente flechado por cupido, con esa cara de idiota vas a causar mala impresión en la princesita.

\- Cállate imbécil – he ahí la reacción que estaba buscando, cabrear a Eriol era como ver un eclipse de sol, un evento escaso pero tremendamente satisfactorio.

Nos inclinamos en señal de respeto ante las recién llegadas pero era imposible quitar mi mirada de aquella mujer imponente que estaba frente a mí, tan tranquila e imperturbable ¿no me habrá reconocido? Es posible, porque no se nota en ella ni el más mínimo rubor, como si nos tratáramos de perfectos desconocidos, y aunque en cierta manera lo éramos aun así habíamos compartido una noche bastante intensa.

\- Nos disculpamos nuevamente por nuestra tardanza, si no hay ninguna objeción considero que es prudente dar inicio a la reunión – decía aquella hermosa castaña con su melodiosa voz.

Todos asentimos y nos ubicamos en nuestros respectivos lugares.

\- Como pueden ver, en sus carpetas encontrarán un informe detallado en cuando a lo respectivo a este negocio, revisen por favor la página 4… - Yo ya no prestaba atención, solo estaba extasiado al escucharla y verla con esa actitud tan profesional mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en la oficina, segura de sí misma, ese tipo de mujeres que están acostumbradas a estar en control de cada situación a su alrededor, totalmente excitante.

Por alguna razón lo único en lo que podía pensar era en ponerla sobre esa gran mesa, arrancarle aquel vestido y hacerla gemir mi nombre hasta el cansancio.

\- ¿Está usted de acuerdo señor Li? – cuando pude notar todas las miradas estaban fijas en mí y yo no tenía la más mínima idea de qué estaban hablando.

-Disculpen a mi amigo y colega por favor, como sabrán hemos llegado directamente del aeropuerto, seguramente está algo cansado. ¿No es así Shaoran? – Eriol había intervenido como caído del cielo y ahora me miraba suplicante para que no lo hiciese quedar mal ante aquellos ojos amatistas y esmeraldas que esperaban atentos a una respuesta.

\- Mil disculpas señoritas, tal y como dice el señor Hiragizawa creo que no me siento bien del viaje, seguro algo relacionado con el clima – ¿qué demonios estoy diciendo?- Eh… Esto… Lo cierto es que no estoy al 100% de mi capacidad y quisiera saber si es posible posponer la reunión al día de mañana con el compromiso de estudiar a profundidad el informe presentado por ustedes en compañía de mi asistente y colega y así mañana, al reunirnos poder dar una opinión objetiva sobre este tema.

La señorita Daidouji nos miraba fijamente; es una persona misteriosa, parece que estuviera examinando nuestros pensamientos, posteriormente sonríe.

\- Por mi parte no existe ningún inconveniente – se vuelve a su abogada – Sakura, ¿qué te parece la propuesta de los caballeros?

Ella suspiró cansada poniendo sus manos sobre la mesa – Si no hay otra opción… Espero que mañana tengamos una reunión un poco más productiva.

No dijo más y salió del salón donde nos encontrábamos dejando sus cosas allí, Eriol y yo nos apresuramos a tomar los informes para hacer lo mismo, pero mi queridísimo amigo tenía otros planes; acomodó su traje y por último sus lentes para dirigirse a la señorita Daidouiji quien conversaba con el señor Tsukishiro.

\- Deséame suerte lobito – me dice sin dejar de mirar a la muchacha-

\- No lo arruines Eriol.

En realidad solo quería salir de ahí, me estaba comportando como un muchacho de colegio incapaz de concentrarse ante la niña que le gusta, totalmente patético y ajeno a mí.

Muevo mis cabellos con desesperación y observo hacia todos lados procurando inútilmente encontrarla de nuevo. Por segunda vez esa mujer me estaba llevando al desespero. Sakura… Que nombre más hermoso, Ying Fa… Aunque su aspecto es completamente diferente de lo que pude contemplar en Hong Kong sigue emanando esa sensualidad que me enciende con solo mirarla y despierta en mí los más bajos instintos. Necesito con urgencia un poco de agua fría.

\- Señorita – digo dirigiéndome a una de las secretarias quien me atiende con amabilidad – ¿podría decirme por favor dónde se encuentra el baño?

\- Claro que sí señor, continúe caminando por este pasillo, al final doble a la izquierda y ahí lo encontrará.

\- Muchas gracias

Empiezo a avanzar por aquel pasillo y suspiro cansado, necesito tomar aire así que antes de ingresar al baño me recuesto en la pared y empiezo a respirar profundamente.

\- Sakura… - digo en un suspiro-

\- ¿Quién me llama? Escucho aquella dulce voz tras la puerta para luego abrirla rápidamente y estar frente a mí.

En ese momento puedo jurar que dejé de respirar y por fin veo en ella una reacción, ahora si estaba seguro de que me había reconocido porque se quedó congelada en su sitio al verme y sus ojos verdes me miraban con sorpresa.

\- ¿Eres… Eres tú? – pregunto tímidamente-

\- No… No sé de qué habla señor Li – dice sin sostenerme la mirada, deteniéndose a observar ¿su zapato?

\- Pero tus ojos y tu cabello, tus labios… Estoy seguro-

\- Como le digo señor Li, no tengo idea de qué habla pero yo…

No la dejé continuar, me fue imposible soportar más sin probar de nuevo esos labios así que al momento de besarla la empujé lentamente al lugar de donde ella había salido -el baño de damas- y cerré la puerta tras nosotros poniendo mis manos en su cintura y acariciándola.

En un momento ella se despegó de mí y solamente la miré. Solo ahí pude ser consciente de ese precipitado acto que había llevado a cabo.

\- Señorita… Mil disculpas yo… No sé qué me pasó – doy un par de pasos hacia atrás mientras ella no deja de mirarme haciéndome sentir aún más intimidado.

Procuro voltearme para salir de allí pero siendo como me toma con fuerza de la corbata y me atrae a ella continuando con el contacto de nuestros labios pero esta vez es ella quien me acaricia y empieza a desabrochar mi camisa acariciando mi espalda y soltando mi corbata. Yo por mi parte empiezo a bajar por sus piernas levantando su vestido levemente pero al sentir que tiene unas medias de liguero simplemente mi mente empieza a trabajar a mil por hora pensando en las muchas cosas que deseo hacerle.

La sujeto de la cintura sentándola sobre el lavabo y subiendo aquel atuendo para contemplarla mejor. Tan sexy, con ese cuerpo perfecto a mi disposición.

\- No puedes negarme ahora que eres tú… Esos labios – dije con mi voz ronca lo que pareció gustarle porque sus ojos brillaban y una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en sus labios.

Se acercó peligrosamente a mi oído – Sí, soy yo ¿qué te parece si continuamos lo que quedó pendiente el otro día?

Hola de nuevo queridos lectores!

Bueee se supone que publicaría mañana pero dos bellas mujeres me hicieron cambiar de opinión jejejeje (malas influencias... Nahh mentiras, las mejores).

Recuerden que lo que encontrarán acá es diferente de lo que suelo hacer, aunque me cuesta un poco salir de mi zona de confort espero poder hacer la historia entretenida y que les siga gustando.

Mil gracias por todos los reviews, a quienes están inscritos en esta página les respondí a través de mensaje privado, pero a quienes ingresaron como invitados como el caso de **Oly, Cyna, Pat, Laurita y Katia** , les envío un abrazo y muchas gracias por sus comentarios, espero no defraudarlas!.

A quienes me escriben por primera vez: **Kendrix Astrix, Penpaupau, Yi Jie-san y Celes 483**

Y por último a las hermosas de siempre, mis amigas queridas **ElizzeKomatsu, Floordecerezo, a ValSmile y Pámaro Isabel.**

A todos mil gracias y obvio a quienes pasan y de prontooo olvidan dejar su review... Pues nunca es tarde jejejeje

Abrazos y besos para todos

Ale-San


	3. ENCUENTROS FURTIVOS

**Lo hago de nuevo aunque suene repetitivo.**

 **ALERTA: LEMON**

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

 **ENCUENTROS FURTIVOS**

 **SAKURA´S POV**

Tokio, tantos años sin venir a esta ciudad. Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, provengo de una pequeña ciudad llamada Tomoeda ubicada a las afueras de Tokio, soy la hija menor de Fujitaka y Nadeshiko Kinomoto y tengo un hermano mayor llamado Touya.

A los 13 años y por motivos que no corresponden en este momento, tuve que salir de mi país natal y radicarme en New York; en principio viví con una tía hasta que mis padres se unieron a mi en aquella gran ciudad, mi hermano se quedó a vivir en Japón por mucho que esa situación nos rompió el corazón.

Con el paso de los años y los golpes de la vida fui cambiando irremediablemente hasta convertirme en lo que soy ahora: Abogada especialista en derecho comercial de la universidad de Harvard, actualmente trabajo para Industrias Daidouji que tiene sedes en diferentes países pero cuya casa matriz se encuentra en la ciudad de New York. Sonomi Amamya quien es la propietaria de este emporio es también mi tía, hermana mayor de mi madre.

Su hija, Tomoyo Daidouji, un demonio disfrazado de muñeca quien además de ser mi prima es mi mejor amiga, la quiero más que a nadie porque al igual que a mí la vida no le ha sido fácil.

Después de este corto repaso sobre mi vida (que sin entender por qué, hago todas las mañanas, como si estuviera en una especie de reality show donde todo el mundo exhibe sus intimidades sin ninguna vergüenza), me levanto tranquilamente de la cama, tomo un pequeño desayuno de cereal y fruta y me dispongo a prepararme para una reunión que tendré con unos empresarios provenientes de Hong Kong.

Esa ciudad me trae buenos recuerdos. Hace tan solo unos días fui a una fiesta en compañía de Yukito y conocí a un hombre que me hizo actuar de la manera más errática pero a la vez excitante. Y es que a pesar de no ser virgen y tener una vida sexual bastante activa, tampoco suelo actuar de forma impulsiva y mucho menos con un hombre que apenas acabo de conocer.

El caso es, que a pesar de haber pasado ya dos días, sentía aquellos labios grabados a fuego en mi piel y sus besos en mis labios como una cosa absolutamente deliciosa que quisiera repetir.

Perdida en mis sueños como siempre, me percato de la hora – ¡Carajo! Ya se me hizo tarde – Corro para terminar de arreglarme y bajar a la recepción del hotel con mis zapatos en la mano, ya habrá tiempo de ponérmelos en el ascensor que afortunadamente está totalmente vacío.

Al llegar a dicho lugar me encuentro con mi adorada prima vestida de una manera un poco particular que le ayuda a resaltar ese aspecto inocente del que hace alarde y no puedo evitar sonreír ante aquella visión.

\- Tommy querida, ¿qué pretendes vistiéndote como damisela en apuros? Muy bien sabemos que esa imagen dista mucho de la realidad.

\- Primita, no digas eso, tú bien sabes que soy un angelito – dice pestañeando a lo que yo empiezo a reír a carcajadas.

\- Estás loca en serio.

\- Y por tu culpa, estamos retrasadas en serio, además no me critiques – dice asiéndose de mi brazo para caminar tomadas de gancho – por lo que pude investigar los empresarios que vendrán de china son muy guapos y quien quita podamos aprovechar esta visita para hacer cosas un poco más… Divertidas.

\- Eres perversa Daidouji, pero te necesito concentrada ¿eh? Es importante el negocio que necesitamos finiquitar y debemos permanecer aquí tanto como sea posible con tal de lograr que eso suceda.

\- Para eso te tengo a ti Sakurita, que esas neuronas tuyas nos cuestan bastante dinero, deja que yo me divierta con las nuevas "adquisiciones" de Industrias Daidouji

Sonrío viendo hacia el frente mientras ambas caminamos hacia el auto que nos espera. Al subir veo a mi querida prima guiñándole un ojo al guapísimo chofer que se sonroja con el coqueteo de ella.

Al pasar por las calles de la ciudad no puedo evitar ver el orden con que se maneja todo, qué diferente de la capital del mundo; a veces en mis momentos de más profunda soledad anhelaba regresar a mi pequeña ciudad entre pétalos de flores de cerezo sin otra preocupación en la vida que pasar el examen de matemáticas o evitar que se cayera mi bastón en una de las rutinas con las porristas. Eran buenos tiempos.

\- ¿Manolo Blahnik?

\- ¿Ah?

\- Tus zapatos, son Manolo Blahnic – indica de nuevo Tomoyo-

\- Ah si, los compré antes de venir acá, no pude soportar verlos tristes y abandonados en esa vitrina.

\- ¿Se puede saber por qué estás tan distraída?

\- Tommy, no lo sé, solo que desde que supe que debía hacer este viaje contigo he estado un poco melancólica y después de lo Honk Kong…

\- Oh si, tu noche de copas, noche loca. ¿Al fin supiste quién era el misterioso hombre?

Niego con la cabeza.

\- Muy extraño de ti Sakura Kinomoto, con los muchos contactos que tienes lo habrías encontrado en un santiamén.

\- Lo sé, es solo que… Todo fue tan raro e increíblemente excitante que no quiero arruinarlo sabiendo más de la cuenta. ¿Y si está casado? Sabes que puedo ser loca y aventurera, pero eso va más allá de mis estándares.

\- Ay querida, no te preocupes que si así fuera, ¿quién te quita lo bailado? – dice Tomoyo guiñándome un ojo-

En el momento menos pensado estamos frente a un gran edificio de oficinas, el chofer abre la puerta del auto y extiende su mano para ayudarnos a salir, me pongo los lentes de sol y que empiece la función.

Vamos cerca de 45 minutos tarde. En una ciudad como New York es totalmente normal por el caos vehicular que puede existir, pero será una excusa difícil aquí en Japón con el orden que hay en todo.

Empezamos a subir en el elevador que extrañamente, a pesar de la cantidad de pisos no se detiene en ninguno de ellos. Al llegar somos dirigidas a una sala de juntas. Acomodo un poco mi atuendo, mi cabello y manos a la obra, ¡a producir dinero! Por lo que pude estudiar de este caso será un negocio muy ventajoso y mucho más si logro hacerlo como yo lo deseo; pobres idiotas, no sabrán qué los golpeó hasta que sea demasiado tarde.

Al ingresar a la sala me encuentro con mi colega Yukito Tsukishiro quien como siempre, sonríe como si fuera el ser más amable del universo cuando en realidad es un maldito bastardo -al que adoro por cierto-, pero no quisiera ser su rival en un estrado jamás.

Pero cuando dirijo mi atención a los otros dos hombres que se pusieron de pie al vernos entrar, mis ojos solo pueden fijarse en aquel perfecto hombre a quien tuve el gusto de conocer en días anteriores en Hong Kong, cuyos apasionados besos me transportaron y esas fuertes y masculinas manos acariciaron mi cuerpo sin ningún reparo.

¿Qué diablos hace ese hombre aquí? Desearía encontrarlo en cualquier otro lugar, pero ahora resulta que es el "nuevo socio" con quien debo lidiar. Esta debe ser una maldita broma del destino.

Él empieza a recorrer mi cuerpo de arriba abajo con la mirada y aunque puedo verme serena en realidad muero de los nervios pero no puedo demostrarlo o eso les dará algún tipo de ventaja. También me fijo en el guapo de ojos azules quien posa su mirada felina sobre mi querida Tommy. Ja! Pobre criatura, no sabe con quién se está metiendo, no puedo evitar sonreír en mi interior.

\- Buenos días señores, lamentamos la tardanza, hemos tenido un inconveniente con el auto – digo tratando de sonar profesional y seria, intentando no inmutarme ante aquella mirada ámbar posada en mí aunque por dentro temblara como gelatina.

Empezamos a hacer la exposición de la información que trataríamos en esa mañana y poco a poco empezaba a recobrar mi cordura volviendo a ser yo, aunque por momentos mi mirada se desviaba hacia él quien lucía un poco cabizbajo o quizá distraído… En fín, no es mi problema tampoco.

Continúo con mi reunión tratando de ser lo más fuerte posible y es que ese hombre no me quita la mirada de encima. ¿Qué estará pensando? Definitivamente no tiene idea de lo que estoy hablando y de eso estoy segura. ¿Qué otra cosa ocupará su mente? Sin darme cuenta me encuentro molesta ante la situación. ¿yo gastando saliva para que este personaje no me preste atención? Eso sí que no.

Así que decido lanzar la pregunta para probarlo – Puedo concluir entonces que para llevar a cabo este negocio es posible que necesitemos más tiempo del inicialmente programado. ¿Está usted de acuerdo señor Li? – pregunto mientras lo miro profundamente.

Y ahí lo compruebo. El tipo está por completo desubicado y eso me molesta profundamente. Su amigo sale de inmediato en su defensa argumentando alguna tontería sobre el vuelo y no sé qué más, después el mismísimo Shaoran Li por fin articula palabra culpando al… ¿Clima? Sinceramente tuve la tentación de soltar una carcajada pero no era el momento o el lugar.

Adicionalmente pide posponer la reunión para mañana comprometiéndose a estudiar el informe que con tanto esfuerzo preparé. Como si fuera un niño de escuela pidiendo disculpas a su maestra… ¿Tonto o adorable? No me defino.

\- Por mi parte no veo ningún inconveniente – responde Tommy – ¿qué te parece Sakura?

\- Si no hay otra opción… Espero que mañana tengamos una reunión más productiva

En cuanto digo eso salgo lo más pronto posible de aquella sala, me sentía asfixiada y si, sé que me porté como una perra pero era eso o caer derretida en los brazos de ese hombre y pedirle que besara cada rincón de mi cuerpo.

Busco desesperadamente un baño, necesito agua fría con urgencia, necesito espabilarme… Agradezco en realidad que la reunión se haya cancelado porque no habría podido resistir mucho más bajo esa mirada que me examinaba de manera tan profunda. Tampoco puedo negar que me sorprendió demasiado volver a ver cuando en realidad me había rehusado a buscarlo con el fin de dejar ese capítulo de imprudencias muy enterrado en mi memoria.

Aquellas gotas de agua fría sobre mi rostro me ayudan a recobrar un poco la compostura, me miro al espejo iniciando aquellos monólogos que me ayudan a enfocarme en momentos importantes – Sakura Kinomoto, hemos venido por asuntos importantes, no es tiempo para distraernos por más hermosos que sean esos ojos ambarinos.

Suspiro una vez más cerrando mis ojos, retoco un poco mi maquillaje y cabello disponiéndome a salir del tocador de damas para recoger mis cosas y salir de aquel lugar, podría ser una buena oportunidad para descansar, llamar a Touya a quien me muero por abrazar y de pronto salir con Tommy de compras. Sí, hay que verlo por el lado bueno.

Cuando pongo mi mano en la perilla de la puerta escucho que alguien dice mi nombre, seguramente Yukito ha enviado a buscarme.

\- ¿Quién me llama? – digo al instante en que voy saliendo y lo veo allí, recargado contra la pared y al parecer un poco distraído.

Quedo totalmente fría al ver de quien se trata y nuevamente esos ojos se clavan en mí, literalmente no puedo moverme y tampoco puedo dejar de mirarlo.

\- ¿Eres tú? – ¡Mierda! Yo que guardaba la esperanza de que quizá no me recordara.

Por fin logro desviar mi mirada al verme descubierta y ahora mi objetivo es un zapato, que pasa a ser el objeto más interesante del mundo – No… No sé de qué habla señor Li – ¿Ahora estoy gagueando? ¡Pero qué diablos me pasa, Sakura Kinomoto no gaguea!

\- Pero tus ojos y tu cabello, tus labios… Estoy seguro- Dice con voz segura y yo necesito con urgencia recuperar la compostura

\- Como le digo señor Li, no tengo idea de qué habla pero yo… - Eso fue todo, cuando pude pensar sus labios estaban sobre los míos y me empujaba suavemente de nuevo al interior del baño, siento como cierra la puerta y simplemente no puedo pensar con claridad, esas manos fuertes sujetando mi cintura y esas caricias delirantes. Pero por un momento logro separarme de él.

\- Señorita… Mil disculpas yo… No sé qué me pasó – Empezó a retroceder, parecía avergonzado pero se veía tan sumamente sexy, definitivamente no era un descarado oportunista, solo se dejó llevar al igual que yo.

Y ¡qué carajos! Ya esto no tenía reversa, así que lo tomé firmemente de su corbata y lo atraje hacia mí iniciando de nuevo aquel beso delicioso. Eso al parecer le dio mayor confianza porque empecé a sentir sus manos bajar lentamente por mis piernas y de repente me tomó de la cintura sentándome en el lavabo… No pude evitar sonreír con malicia ¿Con que a eso jugamos señor Li? – Pensé para mí-

\- No puedes negarme ahora que eres tú… Esos labios- dijo con esa voz ronca tan exquisita y sensual, el solo escucharlo me excitaba aún más.

\- Si, soy yo, ¿qué te parece si continuamos lo que quedó pendiente el otro día? – dije cerca de su oído y sentí como se estremeció ante mi propuesta.

Empezó a devorar mis labios con urgencia mientras yo terminaba de retirar su corbata y desabrochar su camisa. Tal y como lo imaginaba tiene un cuerpo muy bien formado sin ser exageradamente musculoso. En el punto perfecto podría decirse.

Empiezo a deslizar mis labios y recorrer con mi lengua su cuello y pecho, afortunadamente es bastante alto así que no representa ningún inconveniente para mí. Mientras hago eso siento como termina de subir mi vestido y acaricia mis piernas rodeando con sus dedos los bordes de encaje de mis medias.

Esos dedos traviesos continúan viajando por el interior de mis muslos y rozan mi ropa interior que ya se encuentra húmeda por la excitación. De repente siento como hace a un lado aquella pequeña prenda e introduce sus dedos acariciando esa zona de mi anatomía particularmente sensible y no puedo evitar gemir contra su pecho.

Al levantar mi rostro lo vi con su sonrisa torcida – ¿de verdad te gusta? – preguntó el muy idiota.

\- Si… - respondí tratando de controlar mi voz-

\- ¿Deseas que continúe? – ¡Pero que pregunta más estúpida! – O prefieres que me detenga- en ese momento apartó sus dedos y yo no pude evitar mirarlo con deseos de literalmente golpearlo por semejante atrevimiento.

\- No me vas a olvidar después de hoy hermosa Sakura – Empezó a moverse con más fuerza y yo sentía que estaba a punto de terminar, cuando de repente empezó a agacharse y… - ¿Qué estás haciendo? Pregunto tratando de mirarlo.

\- Shhhhh – es lo único que recibo por respuesta unos segundos después de sentir su aliento en aquella zona donde sus dedos habían estado jugueteando y no pude evitar echar mi cabeza hacia atrás. Ese hombre me estaba enloqueciendo.

Sentí su lengua lamer de arriba abajo estremeciéndome por completo mientras seguía acariciando mis piernas, yo por mi parte solo podía cubrir mi boca tratando de callar los gemidos que emitía producto del placer que estaba sintiendo.

Esa majestuosa lengua seguía torturándome incrementando sus movimiento e incluso adentrándose en mí, sentía que estaría a punto de terminar, no podría resistir más tanto placer que me estaba proporcionando aquel hombre. Resultaba no solo ser increíblemente guapo sino también demasiado ardiente.

\- Ahhh Shaoran… - Era lo único que podía decir mientras me aferraba a aquel sedoso cabello achocolatado y luego sentí aquello, era mucho mejor de lo que había experimentado nunca, sentía todo mi interior arder y estremecerse, incluso podría jurar que temblaba ante esa oleada magnífica.

Lo ví levantarse y aferrarse a besar mi cuello mientras apretaba mis senos por encima del vestido – como quisiera arrancarte toda esta ropa– me dijo con esa voz tan varonil.

Luego empecé a sentir su erección en mi entrada – hazlo ahora – le dije casi como en una súplica la cual atendió de inmediato. Perdí la respiración cuando entró en mi, lo hizo con firmeza pero a su vez con un nivel de delicadeza que me asombró, es como si quisiera cuidar de mi y agradecí por ello.

Poco a poco empezó a entrar y a salir mientras con mis caderas ayudaba a entrar mejor y me iba acostumbrando a su magnífico tamaño. Este hombre sin duda era un paquete muy completo y si eso era en una situación improvisada, ¿cómo sería en una noche de placer?

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por sus gemidos en mi oído increíblemente sexys – Oh Sakura – era lo poco que lograba decir.

El hombre que me abrazaba me estaba haciendo enloquecer de placer, cada vez las embestidas eran más fuertes y delirantes, no podría soportar mucho más hasta caer rendida en sus brazos y viceversa, porque él también parecía disfrutarlo tanto como yo.

Poco después sentí cómo se derramó dentro de mí y su respiración agitada golpeaba mi cuello pues se había abrazado a mi cuerpo. No pude evitar sonreír – Bien hecho extraño, podemos dar por terminado ese capítulo de nuestras vidas- le dije aún un poco agitada

\- ¿De verdad te gustó? – preguntó sin mirarme-

\- No hagas preguntas tontas, sabes bien lo que me hiciste pasar –

Se levantó y empezó a organizarse. Yo intenté hacer lo propio, pero en ese lugar no se me hacía muy fácil, cosa que él notó y me tomó nuevamente de la cintura levantándome como si no pesara nada. Que tipo tan encantador.

Procedí a prepararme también para salir mientras el silencio reinaba entre nosotros.

\- Bueno… Extraño ya no tan extraño – dije tras él – Nos veremos mañana y espero que vengas preparado porque tenemos el tiempo en contra. Ah y ten cuidado al salir que nadie te vea.

Estando cerca a la puerta sentí su mano tomar mi muñeca – espera – dijo mirándome con esos ojos profundos – De veras… ¿Quieres dar por terminado todo esto?

Mi ojos se abrieron con sorpresa por escucharlo decir eso… ¿Acaso quería algo más? O me estaría viendo acaso como una cualquiera que estuviera acostumbrada a este tipo de situaciones.

Me solté de su agarre con fuerza y lo miré con dureza – ¿Qué clase de mujer crees que soy Li? ¿Que ando acostándome con el primero que encuentro?

\- No, no, no, Sakura… Perdóname, me mal interpretas… Yo… Lo pregunté porque… No, ¿sabes qué? Mejor olvídalo y solo discúlpame si te hice sentir incómoda, no fue mi intención.

Mi expresión se suavizó de nuevo – No, discúlpame a mí por reaccionar de esa manera, fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente y es que en las circunstancias actuales… Podría entender que pensaras de mí de esa manera, pero en realidad yo…No…

\- ¡Sakura! ¿estás ahí? – Es Tomoyo, seguro sospechó por mi tardanza y no puedo hacer más que contestar.

\- Si Tommy, espérame un momento por favor – a través de señas indicaba a Shaoran que se ocultara para no ser descubierto. Él me toma de la mano atrayéndome hacia él y plantándome un beso delicioso - Esto no termina aquí Sakura- susurró en mi oído y me sonrió para después ocultarse.

Respiré profundo una vez más para después abrir la puerta.

\- Saku te tardaste, me estaba preocupando.

\- Disculpa Tommy, es solo que no me sentí bien, comprendo ahora al señor Li y agradezco que hayan solicitado suspender la reunión, creo que lo mejor será descansar y retomar mañana. ¿Nos vamos?

Esa mirada amatista la conocía a Kilómetros, y es que esta mujer era como un sabueso, no se le escapaba nada y a pesar de los años yo seguía siendo tan transparente para ella.

\- ¿Estás segura que es eso? – dijo entrecerrando sus ojos – Niego con la cabeza pero con mi mirada le indico que debemos salir de ahí.

\- Ya veo, si, no te ves bien, es mejor que vayamos al hotel para que descanses. Ya sabes… El hotel Marriot… - dijo levantando la voz y yo la miro extrañada – ¿Qué haces?

\- No me hagas caso Sakurita, era por si acaso olvidabas donde estamos hospedadas ambas… Digo ¿no? De pronto alguien pueda necesitarnos.

\- Estás loca en serio, será mejor irnos.

Doy una última mirada antes de salir del lugar y no puedo evitar sonreír al recordar todo lo sucedido. Al parecer este viaje si estaría bastante interesante tal y como lo pronosticó mi querida prima.

 **SHAORAN´S POV**

Allí estaba yo, escondido como un adolescente al que descubre la suegra en el cuarto de su hija; eso sí, me sentía totalmente eufórico, había sido sin duda el encuentro furtivo más excitante que había experimentado. La verdad es que nunca he sido de cometer locuras gracias a mi educación tradicional y a estar rodeado de hermanas menores que me hacen pensar en la forma correcta de tratar a una mujer.

Pero esta mujer… Por Dios, me revoluciona las neuronas, el corazón, los pantalones y si, lo sé, parezco un muchachito hormonal. Justo cuando estoy pensando en todas esas cosas el celular empieza a sonar siendo mi queridísimo y tormentoso amigo Eriol Hiragizawa.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – contesté ofuscado

\- Hey hey hey, bájale a la agresividad, yo estoy preocupado por tu seguridad, ¿dónde te metiste Shaoran?

\- Estoy en el baño.

\- Acabo de salir de ahí y no te encontré, dime la verdad, donde andas metido

\- Te cuento luego, ¿nos vemos en el auto?

\- Ok, allá te veo.

Me observé por última vez en el espejo y si, parezco idiota, no hago más que sonreír por aquellos recuerdos tan frescos en mi mente.

Por fin salgo de aquel lugar que fue testigo de nuestras locuras y me dirijo al ascensor bajo la mirada de varias secretarias que sonríen y secretean entre ellas, la espera de aquel artefacto se hace bastante larga pero por fin veo aquellas puertas abrirse ante mí para por fin poder salir de aquel lugar y permitir que mi mente se despeje un poco.

No sé por qué pero siento que el tiempo pasa lentamente mientras me dirijo a aquel vehículo donde se encuentran Eriol y Yamazaki. Este último fuera del auto hablando por celular seguramente coordinando algunas cosas por lo que me apresuro a entrar.

\- Señor Li – Dice mi asistente-

\- Ya déjate de tonterías Yamazaki no estamos con mi padre, no tienes por qué llamarme por mi apellido.

\- Está bien Shaoran, no regresaré con ustedes, debo hacer un papeleo importante pero si necesitas algo, llámame.

\- No te preocupes amigo, es más. Tómate el día libre y relájate un poco.

\- Gracias – Responde él con una gran sonrisa y es que el muy pillo sostiene desde hace tiempo una relación a distancia con quien fuera su novia de escuela que al igual que él es japonesa, de seguro estará feliz de poder darle la sorpresa y pasar tiempo juntos. Lo merece, es un excelente amigo y empleado.

\- Cómo estás de generoso hoy señor Li – dice el cuatro ojos sentado a mi lado – y ojalá estés igual de generoso para contarme los detalles sucios de lo que estuviste haciendo todo este tiempo. Porque a pesar de tener por completo centrada mi atención en la preciosa señorita Daidouji, me di cuenta que tanto Kinomoto como tú desaparecieron casi al mismo tiempo. Las casualidades no existen amigo mío, así que es hora de hablar.

No puedo evitar sonreír ante el comentario – Un caballero no tiene memoria – le respondo.

\- ¡Ohhhh! Entonces sí pasó algo, no seas cruel Li por favor.

Veo como empieza a subir la ventana que nos separa del chofer.

\- Eriol, no insistas, solo lo dije para picarte pero no pasó nada.

\- ¡Ja! Eso díselo a otro, pero te conozco lobezno, esa sonrisa tonta y lo distraído que estás me indica algo diferente.

\- Mejor cuéntame, ¿cómo te fue con Daidouji?

\- No, no, no. Primero dime tú y luego te daré las buenas nuevas.

\- ¿Buenas nuevas? No irás a decir que te la tiraste ahí en la oficina, aunque de no haber público bien podrías haberlo hecho, con lo degenerado que eres.

Suspira – Ya quisiera, pero no significa que no lo haré mi querido amigo – dijo sonriendo

\- Eres asqueroso Eriol, aunque quizá con esta chica encuentres la horma de tu zapato, al parecer no es para nada la clase de tontas con las que estás acostumbrado a toparte.

\- No lo es, te lo aseguro, proyecta una imagen de inocencia y calidez, tiene modales muy finos pero en su mirada se nota que es mucho más que eso y lo voy a averiguar. Lamento mucho que este viaje sea tan corto.

\- Si, lo se. – sin dame cuenta había sonado un poco más melancólico de lo que quisiera.

\- Bueno, ya has evadido el tema lo suficiente. Cuéntame lo que pasó.

En otras circunstancias quizá no lo habría hecho, me gusta torturarlo negándole información, pero la verdad es que todo esto me está carcomiendo el cerebro y si de mí dependiera lo gritaría, pero por ahora sí es necesario compartirlo para ver si obtengo un poco de paz y perspectiva.

Suspiro con cansancio y lo miro – Si, pasó algo con Kinomoto-

\- ¡Ja! Lo sabía, pero detalles amigo, quiero detalles.

\- Y no los tendrás maldito degenerado, solo puedo decirte que confirmé mis sospechas y es ella. La mujer que conocí en Hong Kong.

\- Lo sabía, es una mujer muy atractiva.

\- Lo sé – digo con una sonrisa torcida

\- Pero no me has dicho todo Li, ¿qué pasó?

\- Ya te dije, un caballero no tiene memoria.

\- No insistiré, pero tampoco te diré los planes que tenía para nosotros, es más… Oficialmente quedas fuera de lo que tengo planeado hacer.

\- ¿Y crees que me interesan tus juergas llenas de excesos y prostitutas? Sabes que no me atrae para nada.

\- Aghhh Shaoran, puedes ser tan hiriente – dijo con cara de ofendido- Pero bueno, solo te diré que los planes de esta noche incluyen dos americanas. Una de ojos azules y la otra de ojos verdes… Pero ya que no quieres…

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- Lo que oíste, programé una cena con las hermosas Kinomoto y Daidouiji para esta noche, lástima que no estés incluido.

\- Eres un maldito oportunista Hiragizawa.

\- No, no, no. Soy un negociante, a eso me dedico – dice el muy maldito alzando los hombros.

\- Está bien, te contaré… Igual te lo iba a decir.

\- Lo sabía hermano, no me ibas a dejar con la curiosidad.

\- Pareces una vieja chismosa. En fin, yo iba de camino al baño, me recosté a la pared para recuperarme un poco y sin saber por qué dije su nombre y ella respondió pues pensó que la llamaba. El caso es que la confronté, necesitaba saber si era ella.

\- ¿Y?

\- ¡No me acoses! El caso es que la besé, no sé qué me pasó solo lo hice y pues obviamente luego me disculpé con ella pero entonces ella me besó y todo se salió de control.

Quedé en silencio por un rato, se lo mucho que le molesta cuando hago eso.

\- Maldita sea Shaoran, ¡detesto que hagas eso!

\- Jajajaja lo sé y a mí me encanta sacarte de casillas, bueno el caso es que… Pasó lo que tenía que pasar.

\- ¿Qué? ¿En serio te la cogiste en el baño? Jajajaja es tan raro en ti.

\- Bueno y ¿qué más podía hacer? Esa mujer es… ¡Increíble! Si después de lo sucedido en Hong Kong me había dejado tan mal, ahora estoy mucho peor y no sé qué hacer al respecto.

\- Calma mi amigo, todavía tendremos un buen tiempo acá en Japón, ¿no escuchaste lo que dijo Kinomoto?

\- ¿En qué momento?

\- Ayyyy – rodó los ojos con fastidio – justo en el momento en que estabas en la luna. Dijo que la negociación tardaría un poco más de lo planeado inicialmente. ¡Voi la!

\- El caso no es ese Eriol, podría tener todo el tiempo que quisiera, pero eso no cambiará el hecho de que sea un hombre comprometido. No puedo simplemente olvidar o cambiar eso.

\- Mi querido amigo, hay oportunidades que son para aprovecharlas sin pensar mucho al respecto.

\- Y tú sabes bien Hiragizawa que soy incapaz de pensar así sobre una mujer. ¡Tengo cuatro hermanas por Dios santo! Y jamás me gustaría ver que algún tipo les llegue a hacer algo como eso.

\- Bueno si, disculpa. El caso es que te estás complicando más de la cuenta. Esperemos a ver qué sucede. Por lo pronto te digo que hoy las dos señoritas nos acompañarán en una deliciosa cena, ya las reservaciones están listas.

\- ¿Es una cena de negocios?

\- No. Bueno, aparentemente lo es, pero obviamente no nos centraremos en eso. Ya verás mi querido lobo que este viaje a Japón será legendario.

La verdad no sé si alegrarme o asustarme cuando veo tan entusiasmado a Hiragizawa, pero todo valdrá la pena si logro verla de nuevo.

 **Y gracias a Dios es viernes! yeiiiiiii**

 **Ayyy no saben cómo necesitaba este capítulo, despejarme un poco del drama ya que por fin estoy terminando "un amor tan grande" Espero les guste, saben que desde muy poco estoy incursionando en el lemon así que mil disculpas si algo no es de su agrado, estamos aprendiendo.**

 **Mil gracias por todos sus comentarios, de verdad me encanta saber que les está gustando y vamos por más! Un abrazo muy especial a quienes comentan como invitados y no puedo responderles en privado, de verdad, de verdad quienes escribimos aquí sabemos la felicidad que nos produce cada mensaje, es un aliciente para seguirnos esforzando por ustedes.**

 **Que tengan un maravilloso fin de semana.**

 **Abrazos y besos**

 **Ale-San**


	4. WHEN YOU SMILE

**CAPÍTULO 4**

 **WHEN YOU SMILE**

 **TOMOYO´S POV**

Mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji, tengo 26 años soy la hija y única heredera de las empresas Daidouji que son gerenciadas por mi madre, Sonomi Amamya.

Nací en una pequeña ciudad japonesa llamada Tomoeda, mi padre es Japonés y mi madre americana, de ahí los rasgos físicos que me hacen parecer más occidental. Siempre fui una persona por demás solitaria, la única que ha estado a mi lado siempre, a pesar de la distancia es mi querida prima Sakura Kinomoto; a diferencia de mí, ella siempre fue una chica dulce, sociable, talentosa e increíblemente carismática. El orgullo de la familia.

Siempre crecí a la sombra de ella, mi abuelo y demás familiares la preferían por encima de mí, pero no me mal entiendan, aunque si sentí por muchos años cierto resentimiento a causa de esta circunstancia, cuando se tuvo que ir de Japón lo lamenté mucho y más aún las circunstancias que hicieron que saliera prácticamente huyendo de acá.

Desde ese tiempo, y al ver todo lo que había experimentado a su corta edad, decidí que así como ella me había brindado su cariño y apoyo incondicional yo también cuidaría de ella por encima del que fuera y aunque me cueste lo que sea.

Afortunadamente, todas esas cosas poco a poco fueron quedando en el olvido. Aún existen algunas secuelas, pero ella con ese espíritu fuerte que la caracteriza ha sabido luchar por alcanzar su lugar en el mundo, de manera que hoy es la cabeza del equipo legal de nuestra compañía.

Yo por mi parte, estudié diseño de modas, ¿Qué tiene que ver con el negocio? Nada, en absoluto. Pero yo soy así, no soy un borrego al que le digan qué hacer o cómo actuar por tener este u otro apellido y nadie me iba a impedir estudiar lo que tanto me ha gustado. Apoyo a mi madre en algunas labores, como cuando ella no puede ir a un viaje por negocios yo la reemplazo, estoy empapada de todo lo relacionado al negocio para hacerlo de la mejor manera.

Ahora, he decidido hacer este viaje a Japón por varios motivos. Uno de ellos apoyar a mi madre quien ha estado delicada de salud y este negocio es tan importante que era necesario ponerse al frente; la otra razón, es mi querida Sakura. Volver a Japón no es fácil para ella aunque lo niegue y sé que en algún momento querrá ir a Tomoeda, no pienso dejarla sola y permitir que nuevamente la lastimen, aunque sean solo los recuerdos.

La reunión fue… Divertida, no hay otra palabra. Por un lado Sakura actuando como un robot para tratar de controlarse aunque no entiendo qué la puso tan nerviosa; luego estaba Li, totalmente ensimismado en sus pensamientos, pero lo más interesante para mí era el inglés; Eriol Hiragizawa, a leguas se nota que es el tipo de hombre conquistador y mujeriego, cuando terminó la reunión y Sakura al igual que Li salieron de la sala, caminó hacia mi irradiando seguridad y yo trataba de mirarlo con inocencia y ternura. ¡Ja!

\- Señorita Daidouji, sé que nos presentamos brevemente. Mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa, represento Hiragizawa inversiones en China y Japón. Es un gusto conocerla.

\- Muy atento joven Hiragizawa, como lo dije con anterioridad soy Tomoyo Daidouji y al igual que usted represento industrias Daidouji en este proyecto específicamente ya que mi madre se encuentra ocupada en otros asuntos.

\- ¿Le parecería muy atrevido si la llamo por su nombre?

\- Claro que no, pero… En ese caso, háblame de tú – le respondo mirándolo directamente a los ojos

\- Me parece bien Tomoyo, qué te parece si te invito a tomar algo

\- Creo que no será posible, me temo que Sakura no se siente bien y es mejor descansar.

\- En ese caso, sin ánimo de sonar muy insistente, ¿qué te parece ir a cenar?

\- Excelente idea, hablaré con Sakura para saber si está de acuerdo.

\- Si, me parece bien, aunque en realidad estaba pensando que podríamos ir nosotros dos… Solos.

\- Infortunadamente Eriol cuando hacemos este tipo de viajes procuramos permanecer juntas el mayor tiempo posible, así que si es inconveniente que esté con mi amiga, creo que debemos posponer ese encuentro.

\- No, de ninguna manera, será para mí un honor contar con la presencia de ambas y es posible que mi amigo Li nos acompañe.

\- Muy bien, ¿dónde será?

\- No te preocupes, nosotros pasaremos a recogerlas en su hotel.

\- En ese caso, te daré mis datos para que me llames.

Lo veo sonreír por encima de sus lentes, si, sin duda alguna es un idiota, pero también está endemoniadamente guapo y mi mente no puede dejar de pensar en la cantidad de cosas que me gustaría que me hiciera, incluso aquí, de no ser porque Yukito no se ha movido de su lugar revisando unos documentos. Que inoportuno.

\- Eriol, si me permites, debo retirarme, estaré esperando tu llamada.

\- Así será Tomoyo.

Salgo de la oficina caminando de manera sensual pero no exagerada, siendo totalmente consciente que aquellos ojos azules no dejan de mirarme ni un instante. -Será un juego muy interesante- repito para mis adentros.

Ahora debo buscar a Sakura, quién sabe dónde se habrá metido, no es que me moleste, todo lo contrario, eso permitió que Eriol y yo habláramos un rato; el problema será convencerla de que nos acompañe en la cena de esta noche. Conociéndola querrá estar metida en el gimnasio o en alguno de sus libros o peor aún, estudiando lo que haremos en la junta de mañana, esa mujer es disciplinada con el trabajo definitivamente.

La busco en el baño y escuchó su voz antes de llamarla pero no está sola. No puedo evitar reír al imaginar la cara de espanto que va a poner cuando sepa que estoy aquí. La llamo y me responde nerviosa, después sale dando cualquier excusa e incluso justificando a Li, quien por cierto, es pésimo para esconderse, alcanzo a ver un poco de su zapato en el fondo del lugar, no se dan cuenta que tratan con una experta.

\- Sakurita, te tardaste mucho. – Digo de manera inocente-

\- Tom, ya sé que no eres tonta y lo alcanzaste a ver.

\- No quería ser imprudente – Sakura me mira con reproche, ni yo me creo eso.

\- Vamos rápido, te cuento en el auto, estoy agotada – la veo con una sonrisa socarrona.

\- Oh si querida, con lujo de detalles

Ingresamos al vehículo y mientras llegamos a nuestro hotel escucho el relato de la furtiva aventura vivida por mi primita unos minutos antes.

\- El caso Tommy es que es él.

\- Él… ¿Quién?

Ella solo me mira esperando que mis neuronas hagan conexión y logre adivinar de qué me está hablando y de repente lo supe.

\- ¿Él? ¿El extraño de Hong Kong? – suelto una carcajada –

\- ¿De qué te ríes?

\- Pues… Es maravilloso ¿no? Habías quedado con las ganas desde que te interrumpieron allá y ahora se encuentran acá y… Pasó lo que tenía que pasar, ¿no te parece genial? Puedes cerrar ese capítulo.

\- Ahí el problema, tal parece que él no quiere cerrarlo y yo no estoy para tonterías románticas. Aunque no te niego que…

\- ¡Lo disfrutaste, se te nota! ¿Y quién dijo que tienes que enamorarte? Solo disfruta y ya. Además estaremos aquí a lo sumo una semana mientras se estudian las propuestas y se cierra el negocio, regresamos a New York y punto final. No tienes que ser tan psicorrígida Sakurita, además… Esta noche saldremos con ellos.

\- ¿Qué? Y de dónde sacaste tan brillante idea

\- Eriol nos invitó y no iba a ser tan descortés de decirle que no – digo mirando mis manos y tratando de parecer lo más inocente posible. ¡Ja! Como si eso con Sakura funcionara.

\- Tomoyo Daidouji, eres un peligro. Pero mejor dime ¿por qué me incluiste, no habría sido mejor ustedes dos solos?

\- Porque no sabía que ya habías tenido tu cita privada con el guapísimo Li.

\- Aghhh no quiero verlo Tommy…

\- Déjate de tonterías Kinomoto, esta noche nos veremos preciosas y saldremos a divertirnos ¿estamos?

\- Está bien – dice mi querida prima mostrándose resignada-

Y eso es lo bueno de Sakura, aunque parece fría y calculadora siempre me ayuda en mis "asuntos" aun cuando no esté de acuerdo con mi forma de vida, porque ella más que nadie conoce mis motivos.

 **SAKURA´S POV**

Y sí, definitivamente este ha sido un día bastante loco, desde lo que pasó en la mañana en las oficinas hasta encontrarme aquí, esperando en el lobby con uno de los bellos diseños de Tomoyo, porque además es una pesadilla salir de compras con esta mujer, nada es suficientemente bueno para ella.

Afortunadamente conoce la mejor manera de resaltar mis atributos, está empeñada en que Li quede con la boca abierta al verme, yo en realidad no estoy muy convencida de esto, mi intuición me dice que esta situación solo traerá problemas.

\- Señoritas, buenas noches – Ahí llega Hiragizawa con ese aire europeo tan suyo y es que ahora que lo noto es verdaderamente guapo y mucho más con ese traje, Tomoyo es afortunada.

\- Hola, buenas noches – Ahora es el turno de Shaoran para ingresar y si, Hiragizawa tiene lo suyo pero Li es otra cosa, no sé qué diablos se hace pero cada vez que lo veo está más guapo.

\- ¿Desean tomar algo antes de irnos? – pregunta de nuevo Eriol

\- No, lo mejor será salir ahora, recuerden que tenemos una reunión mañana temprano – Y si, ahí estaba yo, como la ñoña del paseo pensando en el trabajo del día siguiente, en ese momento veo como Tommy me mira con deseos de asesinarme por lo que acabo de decir mientras se sujeta del brazo de Eriol para salir.

\- ¿Vamos? – pregunta Shaoran a mi lado ofreciéndome su brazo el cual dudo un poco en tomar, sinceramente no me siento muy cómoda que digamos pero su voz interrumpe mis pensamientos.

\- Estás preciosa Sakura

\- Ah… Yo… Yo… Gracias – ¡muy bien! ¿Gagueando de nuevo? ¡Qué pasa contigo Sakura Kinomoto!

Él se rie levemente – ¿dije algo gracioso? – pregunto ofendida –

\- No, discúlpame, no me hagas caso.

Subimos al auto que nos espera y el brillante Hiragizawa saca una botella de champagne.

\- Perdón, pensé que se trataba de una cena de negocios – Si, yo y mi ñoña interna al parecer estamos empeñadas en arruinar la velada.

\- Claro señorita Kinomoto, aún así, una copa de champagne no hace mal a nadie ¿no lo crees?

\- Bueno, está bien.

\- Además Sakura – interviene Tomoyo- no todo es trabajo en esta vida, relájate primita.

\- ¿Prima? – preguntan extrañados nuestros acompañantes mientras yo miro a Tomoyo, sabe perfectamente que no me gusta que conozcan nuestro lazo de consanguinidad.

\- Esto… - responde Tomoyo soltando una de esas risitas inocentes. Si, Sakura es mi prima, pero en realidad eso es algo secundario pues no tiene nada que ver con el ejercicio de sus labores.

\- Ya decía yo que tanta belleza debía ser genética – dice Hiragizawa chocando su copa con Tomoyo, el tipo es todo un idiota definitivamente pero mi prima no se queda atrás y le sonríe coquetamente, no puedo evitar rodar los ojos ante tanta tontería.

\- Discúlpalo – dice Shaoran suavemente acercándose a mí – es común en él comportarse como un idiota cuando se trata de mujeres.

No puedo evitar reír un poco – Creo que no es el único, Tomoyo genera ese tipo de reacciones.

\- ¿Y tú no?

Esa pregunta bastó para sentir un calor subir por mi cuerpo y apoderarse de mis mejillas. Teniendo en cuenta que aquellos dos estaban lo suficientemente concentrados uno en el otro aprovecho para sacar un tema que tengo atravesado entre pecho y espalda.

\- Li..

\- Shaoran por favor.

Suspiro – Está bien Shaoran, mira, sé que las cosas han sido un poco extrañas desde que nos conocimos, pero no estoy interesada en que te formes una imagen errónea de mi. Somos adultos, pasó algo entre nosotros que a mi juicio considero no debe volver a pasar y mucho menos estando involucrados en negocios. Así que…

\- ¿Empezamos de nuevo? – pregunta él con una sonrisa ladeada y acercándose a mí lo suficiente para ponerme nerviosa, cosa que obviamente no debo permitir que se note.

\- Me parece bien – respondo mirándolo fijamente-

El vehículo se detiene, los primeros en descender son Eriol y Tomoyo, cuando intento hacerlo siento la mano de Shaoran sostener mi muñeca reteniéndome en el auto.

\- Sakura, pero eso no significa que dejarás de causar todo tipo de reacciones en mí.

Me quedo observándolo como si no entendiera del todo lo que intenta decirme aunque claramente lo hago porque pienso lo mismo.

\- El caso es que… Hacemos parte de un intercambio comercial y así es como deben ser las cosas – respondo al final

Salgo del auto pero siento que me tiemblan las rodillas ¡qué carajo me pasa! Hacía mucho tiempo nadie causaba eso en mí. Solo espero que esto no se nos salga de las manos.

 **SHAORAN´S POV**

El ambiente se había tornado incómodo, mientras nuestros respectivos compañeros estaban más en su mundo, Sakura y yo pasamos a ser un par de extraños; cualquier tipo de conversación que iniciábamos se sentía forzada, era poco lo que ella hablaba y no la culpo en realidad. Precisamente a mi querida novia se le ocurrió la genial idea de escribirme insistentemente. Odio cuando se pone así y por más que trato de salir de esa situación no puedo lograrlo ¿ignorarla? Lastimosamente no es una opción, si lo hago, con toda seguridad estará a primera hora aquí en Japón y es lo que menos quiero en este momento, mucho menos con Sakura aquí.

Sé que el tiempo será corto, pero quiero disfrutar de su compañía; más allá de lo sexy y pasional que pueda ser, se nota que es inteligente, interesante y quiero conocerla más a fondo.

\- Y dime, ¿conocías Japón?

\- ¿Ah? – Responde desinteresada como si lo que estuviese pensando fuera más importante que hablar conmigo – Sí, soy japonesa de hecho.

\- Pero tus rasgos no son japoneses.

\- Mi madre es Americana, mi padre Japonés y nací aquí, una pequeña ciudad no muy lejos llamada Tomoeda.

\- Muy bien, de ahí tu excelente manejo del idioma

Me sonríe aunque al parecer es más por educación que otra cosa y sinceramente ya no sé qué otra cosa puedo decirle para llamar su atención.

\- Durante estos días en Japón me gustaría conocer tu ciudad natal, nunca la había escuchado nombrar ¿querrías acompañarme?

No sé qué sucedió pero su expresión cambió por completo a una de tristeza

\- Les pido un permiso – se levantó rápidamente con dirección al baño y no pude evitar seguirla

\- Sakura – la llamo suavemente pero ella continúa con su marcha – Sakura – esta vez la tomo del brazo obligándola prácticamente a que me mire.

Cuando puedo por fin observar su rostro noté que estaba a punto de llorar y no sé por qué me causó tanta inquietud y una necesidad extraña de abrazarla, cosa que obviamente no haría sin su consentimiento.

\- Shaoran perdóname por mi reacción es solo que… No me siento bien.

\- ¿Deseas regresar al hotel?

Ella mira a su alrededor un poco confundida – creo que será lo mejor.

Regresamos a la mesa, ella le dice algo al oído a Tomoyo y la joven voltea con preocupación, toma las manos de Sakura y le pregunta suavemente si desea que la acompañe, la conversación entre ellas se produce mientras Eriol y yo nos miramos incómodos.

Ella se pone de pie nuevamente sonriéndonos – Eriol, lamento mucho tener que marcharme, pero espero puedan continuar disfrutando la velada y nos veremos mañana en la oficina.

Yo también procedo a despedirme y ella me mira sorprendida saliendo del lugar.

\- Shaoran… - intenta hablar Hiragizawa y le interrumpo de inmediato-

\- No puedes pensar que la dejaré sola – en ese momento Daidouji me mira con sincera gratitud de manera que salgo lo más pronto posible, pues lo más seguro es que estuviera buscando tomar un taxi sola.

Al salir del lugar la encuentro haciendo lo que yo estaba imaginando pero sin éxito.

Veo que se sobresalta cuando silbo con fuerza para llamar la atención de alguno de los vehículos.

\- ¿Qué haces acá? – pregunta ella extrañada al verme

\- No pensarás que te iba a dejar sola.

\- Pero no es necesario, ¿por qué lo haces?

\- Porque quiero – respondo encogiéndome de hombros como si fuera la respuesta más natural del mundo.

Ella me mira y sonríe un poco, el vehículo se detiene frente a nosotros y abro la puerta para que pueda subir, posteriormente lo hago yo. Todo el viaje hasta el hotel es en completo silencio, ella simplemente se dedica a mirar por la ventana con cierta melancolía.

\- Llegamos Sakura

\- Ah… Gracias.

Procedo a pagar mientras ella baja y yo voy tras ella, ingresamos al hotel y cuando ya está frente al elevador me dispongo a despedirme.

\- Espero que te sientas mejor, nos vemos en la oficina mañana -

Sakura voltea hacia mi – Shaoran… Ehmmm ¿quieres tomar algo?

Yo la miro un poco desconfiado, digo, ha estado evadiéndome toda la noche – Bueno, no creo que haya problema.

Nos dirigimos al bar del hotel donde están interpretando unas piezas de jazz, ella pide un Martini y yo whiskey, permanecemos en silencio observando los músicos y disfrutando el repertorio.

\- ¿Te gusta el jazz? – pregunta ella después de un buen rato.

\- Si, diría que es uno de mis géneros favoritos

Ella sonríe, ahora se le nota tranquila y relajada – Shaoran, disculpa mi actitud el día de hoy, es solo que… No lo sé no me sentía muy cómoda en el restaurante.

\- Y además te hice una pregunta que no te gustó mucho – completo lo que ella dice.

\- Es solo que… Hay cosas de mi pasado que no me resulta agradable recordar pero perdóname de verdad, no es tu culpa.

\- No pienso preguntar nada al respecto, pero si necesitas alguien con quien hablar puedes contar conmigo.

Me observa de nuevo sonriendo – Gracias extraño – voltea de nuevo a ver a la banda – ¿bailas?

En ese momento sonaban las notas de aquella pieza _"dream a little dream of me"_ , de manera que me acerco a ella por el otro lado de la mesa, extiendo mi mano para que ella la tome y la llevo al centro de la pista.

Empezamos a movernos al ritmo de la música y ella recuesta su cabeza en mi hombro, gracias a sus zapatos se ve bastante alta y siento su tibio aliento golpeando mi cuello, así como el aroma de su cabello que me envuelve por completo, toda ella emana sensualidad, el movimiento de su cuerpo tan cerca al mío y en realidad debo hacer uso de toda mi concentración para no dejarme llevar más de lo debido.

\- ¿Estás nervioso? – pregunta ella con esa voz suave.

\- No, ¿por qué lo dices?

\- Te siento muy tenso, solo déjate llevar y disfruta la música. Bailar, es como hacer el amor.

No puedo evitar sonreír ante esto – ¿no lo has hecho con una buena pieza de jazz? – continua preguntando.

\- No, en realidad nunca lo he hecho. – la escucho sonreír

\- En realidad yo tampoco, pero no puedo evitar pensar que debe ser una experiencia deliciosa.

Aquella pieza termina pero la que sigue a continuación prácticamente nos obliga a mantenernos en la pista _"When you´re smiling"_ las notas empiezan a sonar de nuevo y sin darme cuenta empiezo a cantar muy suavemente en su oído.

 _\- Oh when you´re smiling, when you´re smiling/cuando sonríes, cuando sonríes_

 _The whole world simles with you / el mundo entero sonríe contigo_

 _When you´re laughing, oh when you´re laughing/ cuando ríes, oh cuando ríes_

 _The sun comes shining trough/ el sol brilla a través_

 _But when you criying you bring on the rain/ pero cuando lloras atraes la lluvia_

 _So stop you sighing baby, and be happy again /así que deja de suspirar amor y sé feliz de Nuevo._

 _Yes and keep on smiling / si y continua sonriendo_.

La escucho sonreír mientras canto – Tienes linda voz extraño.

Sonrío un poco – deja de llamarme extraño, no sé qué más quieres que pase entre nosotros para dejar de considerarme un extraño.

\- Querido, el sexo es solo eso… No necesariamente tenemos que ser cercanos para hacerlo. Para la muestra, nosotros.

Solo puedo guardar silencio ante eso y recordar la relación entre Meiling y yo. El sexo nunca ha dejado de ser solo sexo.

\- Bueno, en todo caso, por lo menos ya nos presentamos ¿no? No somos del todo extraños

\- Tienes razón – dice sonriendo

\- Y lo de la canción… No dejes de sonreír Sakura, es un espectáculo muy bello como para negarnos ese placer.

La veo sonreír de nuevo y definitivamente estoy al borde de considerar que es la cosa más bella que pueda contemplar.

Continuamos nuestra conversación un poco más animados y hablamos como si el tiempo no existiera y de cosas que en nada tienen importancia mientras uno a uno nuestros tragos se agotan.

 **SAKURA´S POV**

\- Aghhh qué dolor de cabeza tan fuerte, definitivamente se me fue la mano con los tragos – Es lo único en que puedo pensar mientras sujeto mi cabeza, hacía tiempo no despertaba en estas condiciones tan lamentables, estoy… ¿desnuda? Mmm bueno, no importa.

Camino sin fijarme mucho hasta el baño, me echo un poco de agua en la cara y de repente una serie de recuerdos empiezan a aparecer como flashes.

Risas, muchas risas, licor… Sí, mucho licor…

Trato de no darle mucha importancia a esos recuerdos y me fijo en la hora, justo como imaginé creo que se me hizo tarde, no sé nada de Tomoyo hasta ahora así que me apresuro a arreglarme, con toda seguridad ya está preparada y yo como siempre retrasándolo todo.

Cuando estoy lista para salir tomo mi teléfono para llamar a Tomoyo, tenía tres llamadas perdidas suyas, pero de la noche anterior; trato de comunicarme con ella pero su móvil está apagado, me encojo de hombros, puedo preguntar por ella en la recepción.

Bajo al saber que el vehículo espera, del mismo modo que el día anterior con mis zapatos en la mano pero no cuento con la misma suerte de encontrar el lugar solo, hay dos mujeres mayores que me miran con reproche, pero ¡al diablo! Muy poco me interesa la opinión de otras personas.

Me acerco a la recepción y pregunto por mi amiga pero la señorita me responde que ella no ha llegado al hotel desde anoche que salimos, estoy segura que pasó la noche con Hiragizawa… Afortunadamente este negocio está en mis manos y no en las de ella.

De manera que tomo el vehículo que me espera y me dirijo al lugar de la reunión haciendo uso de mis lentes de sol pues no soporto la luz y es esa la razón por la que procuro no beber por lo menos cuando tengo trabajo al día siguiente.

El martillante dolor de cabeza continúa molestándome pero esta vez otra imagen llega a mi mente, Shaoran y yo saliendo del bar, abrazados, entre risas, siento sus manos en mi cintura como si lo estuviera viviendo en ese momento, cierro mis ojos para tratar de recordar un poco más.

Llegamos al edificio y me encamino a la oficina; si, tarde de nuevo, al llegar, Yukito quien estaba sentado en la cabecera de la mesa se dirige a mí con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Dónde demonios estaban metidas Sakura, Li llegó hace casi media hora y de hecho es el único que se ha presentado a la reunión.

\- Si, disculpa, de verdad no fue mi intención

\- ¿Dónde se supone que está Tomoyo? ¿Por qué no está contigo?

\- Ehhh…. No se sentía bien, es posible que llegue en un rato pero no te preocupes, sabes que esta parte me corresponde a mí.

Ingreso rápidamente a la oficina, Shaoran está sentado al otro lado y solo me sonríe, al igual que yo usa unos lentes oscuros, de verdad que nos pasamos anoche.

Organizo la información necesaria para la junta y al verlo de nuevo una oleada de recuerdos llegan a mi mente.

Él sujetándome fuerte por la cintura advirtiendo que no me dejará caer, me acompaña al elevador que se encuentra vacío al ser más de la media noche pero ahora soy yo quien me acerco a él y lo acorralo en una de las esquinas del elevador y empezamos literalmente a comernos a besos en ese pequeño espacio, él baja una de las tiras de mi vestido besando desde mi cuello hasta mis hombros mientras con la mano libre levanta mi vestido y me acaricia de manera sugerente.

Las puertas del elevador se abren y entre besos apasionados llegamos a mi habitación, él me voltea para besar mi cuello y bajar lentamente el cierre de mi vestido dejándolo caer a mis pies, después me carga y en mi cama… ¿Qué pasó después?

\- Sakura ¿estás bien?

Mi rostro de total pánico alarma a Yukito, pero en realidad no puedo creer lo que hice anoche y peor aún que el imbécil de Li se aprovechara de que estaba tan borracha para tener sexo conmigo.

\- Perdón tengo que salir un momento.

Yukito se para frente a mí de nuevo y puedo ver que se encuentra furioso.

\- ¡Qué carajos pasa Sakura, acabas de llegar! No podemos retrasar más esto, no es el comportamiento de una profesional y además sin Tomoyo aquí. Espero que Sonomi no se entere.

\- Yukito ya cállate, no me tardo solo voy al baño.

Dirijo mi mirada a Shaoran que por la expresión de su rostro parece no comprender muy bien lo que sucede y el motivo de discusión entre Yukito y yo.

\- Señor Li, le pido me disculpe un momento más, no me siento muy bien ya regreso e iniciamos la reunión.

Salgo rápidamente de ahí, necesito aclarar mi mente, como lo supuse era una pésima idea el haber salido con ellos ayer, lo que está pasando ahora nunca me había sucedido, eso de llegar tarde a dos reuniones seguidas, con resaca y ese tipo de recuerdos atormentándome. ¿Por qué no podía recordar qué más había pasado?

\- Sakura – siento que Li me llama alcanzándome y tomándome de la muñeca – ¿estás bien?

\- Si, si - Digo tratando de no mirarlo

\- ¿Necesitas algo? Se te nota alterada.

\- ¿Qué pasó anoche?

\- ¿Anoche? – se quita los lentes para dejarme ver esos ojos penetrantes

\- Si… Anoche

\- No me digas que no recuerdas… Nada

\- Carajo Li, si te estoy preguntando es porque obviamente no recuerdo.

Él me toma de la mano de nuevo observando a nuestro alrededor que no haya nadie y me lleva otra vez a aquel baño donde en menos de 24 horas tuvimos sexo maravilloso.

\- Primero permíteme decirte que te ves hermosa, como siempre.

Yo ruedo los ojos con cansancio, odio esos tristes intentos de coqueteo.

\- Podrías por favor ir al grano y decirme ¿qué pasó? Y… ¿Por qué si paso algo no estabas esta mañana? ¿Te parece entonces que soy el tipo de mujer con la que te acuestas una noche y al terminar tu trabajo sales corriendo?. Muy bonito Li.

\- Hey hey… ya cálmate, no pasó nada… Bueno, nada más que los besos que nos dimos.

\- ¿Nada? ¿Seguro? – agacho mi rostro para tratar de recordar y nada, totalmente en blanco

\- Mira – continúa él – Si, nos besamos pero… te quedaste dormida en cuanto tocaste la cama – Así que solo te ayudé a acomodarte y tampoco te dejé sola, me acosté a tu lado hasta las 6 am que regresé a mi hotel para estar acá a tiempo – esto último lo dijo acariciando un mechón de mi cabello suelto lo que me hizo sonrojar por completo.

\- Bueno Shaoran… Pues mil disculpas por mi comportamiento, espero que no vuelva a suceder.

Él sonríe esta vez tomando mi mano – la verdad, yo no puedo decir lo mismo, me encantaría que volviera a pasar

Sale del baño dejándome un poco pensativa ¿Qué demonios es lo que quiere este hombre conmigo?

 **Hola!**

 **Y buenooo técnicamente ya es viernes jejejeje ¿que por qué publico a esta hora?**

 **Bueno, verán, acabo de terminar una entrega pendiente de mi especialización, la muy maldita me estaba sacando canas verdes y pensé que tendría el viernes para descansar y noooo resulta que nos dejaron dos monstruosos trabajos, uno para el lunes, pffff, ahí va mi descansillo... entonces, para no fallarles hago uso del tiempo que me queda para publicar. Espero lo disfruten, no tiene escenas tan candentes porque pues... bueno, no son conejos tampoco jejejeje**

 **Aquí una visión un poco más amplia de Tomoyo, al parecer nuestras dos chicas tienen algunos oscuros secretos.**

 **Y ¿Shaoran? ¿qué tal? no se ustedes pero yo a ese niño lo amaré toda la vida.**

 **Bueno, espero sus reviews, me encantan! en serio me encantan! soy absolutamente feliz cuando los veo llegar y procuro responderles, si de pronto no lo he hecho con alguna, mil disculpas, pero a veces me confundo jejejeje si me conocieran sabrían que soy biennn Sakura de despistada, como dice mi papi, me enredo contando 3 gallinas amarradas jejejeje**

 **Ahora si, besos a todos!**

 **Ale-San**


	5. CORAZONES SENSIBLES

**Hola a todos, bueno en el capítulo anterior quedamos sin saber (aunque suponiendo) lo que sucedería entre Tomoyo y Eriol pero... Ya veremos.**

 **¡LEMON!**

 **CAPÍTULO 5**

 **CORAZONES SENSIBLES**

 **ERIOL´S POV**

Ahí está ella, con su rostro relajado, no puedo dejar de mirarla aunque en realidad tampoco sé qué hacer, cuando hice mi maravilloso plan el día de ayer todo pude imaginar menos esto.

Mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa, tengo 28 años, nacido en un hogar noble de Inglaterra, de la mejor estirpe podría decirse pues mis dos padres pertenecen a la nobleza además de dedicarse a los negocios desde hace varias generaciones.

Toda mi infancia estuve solo, fui criado y educado por institutrices hasta que a los 13 años ingresé a Eton como correspondía a mi nivel social. De manera que nunca conté con el afecto o cuidado de mis padres a quienes veo solo en algunas ocasiones casi que obligatorias, no tengo más hermanos o familiares cercanos así que puede ser ese el motivo por el que soy un poco egoísta y superficial.

Hace muchos años, mi última institutriz de origen japonés llamada Kaho Mizuki fue la que se encargó de enseñarme las cosas importantes de la vida, fue mi mejor amiga y también mi primer amor; pasaron muchos años y muchas mujeres para lograr olvidarla; primera y última vez que me enamoro, porque si algo pude comprender es que eso no sirve para nada, las relaciones afectivas tienen la cualidad de joderte la vida y arruinar algo que puede ser verdaderamente simple.

Y entonces veo el caso de mis padres, se ven algunas veces al año sin dramas, sin culpas, sin otras responsabilidades a la de salvaguardar las apariencias y hacer las cosas de tal manera que no queden cabos sueltos y así son felices. Tengo perfecto conocimiento de los amoríos de mi padre y sé que mi madre no se queda atrás, aprovechando aquellos cruceros por el mediterráneo o sus giras por América para "divertirse" un poco y no le hacen daño a nadie.

Lastimosamente esa lección la aprendí un poco tarde y olvidé ser un poco más cauteloso al haberme enredado con la hija de un viejo amigo de mi padre y se armó todo un escándalo, salí casi que huyendo de Inglaterra acusado de deshonrar a la familia y no sé qué otra cantidad de basura. A Shaoran ya lo conocía desde hacía años en la universidad cuando él estuvo unos meses haciendo un diplomado en negocios en Cambridge.

El caso es que Shaoran es para mí lo más parecido a la voz de mi conciencia, su amistad me ha hecho bien, siempre me aconseja para que siente cabeza y todas esas cosas pero no veo cual sea el problema en disfrutar la vida como yo lo hago, aunque tristemente ya he pasado por tantas camas que no puedo notar la diferencia, la única importante para mí fue Kaho y eso no lo he vuelto a tener en mi vida.

En este momento me encuentro en el cuarto de mi hotel con una hermosísima mujer entre mis sábanas, duerme profundamente después de lo sucedido la noche anterior mientras que yo no he podido pegar un ojo y soy consciente de que en este momento Shaoran debe estar en la reunión maldiciéndome por todos sus ancestros, pero tampoco podía dejarla aquí.

Ayer tuve la genial idea de invitarlas a ella y a quien luego me enteraría que era su prima a una cena; bueno, nunca me imaginé que terminaría de esta manera.

Todo empezó bien, tanto en el vehículo como en la cena habíamos congeniado muy bien y parecía ser pan comido, esta mujer es sumamente sensual sin necesidad de ser atrevida o estarse ofreciendo. Sus ojos amatistas generan una serie extraña de sensaciones, sus labios, ese cuerpo exquisito, de verdad me daban ganas de hacer lo mismo que Shaoran, encerrarla en el baño del restaurante y hacerla gritar mi nombre.

La cena termina y regresamos al vehículo siendo totalmente conscientes de que debemos estar temprano en la oficina, ella se sienta a mi lado en el fondo de la limusina y yo… Bueno, como medida de precaución subo el vidrio que nos divide del chofer.

\- Bueno Tomoyo entonces… Te dejaré en tu hotel para que puedas descansar, mañana tenemos reunión temprano.

\- ¿Estás seguro que eso es lo que quieres? – dice ella con una voz suavecita y pausada mientras con su dedo índice acaricia de manera sutil el dorso de mi mano.

Obviamente no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad que me estaba brindando, de manera que me volteo hacia ella y repito la acción de hace un momento, con mi dedo empiezo a acariciar su mejilla mirándola fijamente, me acerco y empiezo a repartir besos cortos en su rostro para terminar en sus labios y wow, una sensación muy gratificante empieza a recorrer mi cuerpo

La hora de la acción ha llegado.

Mientras eso sucede, esa pequeña y delicada mano empieza a acariciar mi entrepierna de una manera bastante estimulante, puedo sentir de inmediato mi erección ir creciendo.

Cuando me separo de ella, la veo sonriendo de una manera traviesa, tal y como lo pensé puede ser cualquier cosa menos una niñita inocente. Pero si quieres acción Daidouji conmigo sí que la vas a tener.

De manera que retomo sus labios y empiezo a acariciar sus piernas con vehemencia, estaba muy excitado en ese momento y mucho más cuando ella empezó a bajar mi pantalón y bóxer ubicándose a horcajadas sobre mí con su vestido levantado casi que por completo.

\- Esta noche no podía terminar de otra manera – dice Tomoyo en mi oído con esa voz dulce, sexy y a la vez agitada.

\- Dime lo que quieres – respondo yo entre jadeos-

\- Que me hagas gritar de placer – responde ella sin ningún pudor-

\- En ese caso – digo yo sonriendo y cambiando de posición – déjame empezar a mí, querida.

Subo el volumen de la música para que no se escuche nada más y me arrodillo en el piso del auto poniendo una de sus largas piernas sobre mi hombro mientras con mi lengua empiezo a subir lentamente y encontrarme que no lleva ropa interior, esta mujer definitivamente está empezando a convertirse en mi favorita.

De manera que subo de nuevo para hacer algo que me tenía loco toda la noche, así que con cuidado empiezo a bajar su vestido tipo estraple y dejar al descubierto sus senos para poder lamerlos a mi gusto mientras ella pone su cabeza hacia atrás y disfruta de mis atenciones.

Pero no solo me quedo allí, con mis manos empiezo a tantear esa zona en la que hace ya bastante rato quiero introducirme pero debo estimularla lo suficiente primero.

Estaba húmeda, supremamente provocativa y esos gemidos estaban terminando de volverme loco; así que empiezo a acariciarla y en su rostro veo reflejado el placer, pero apenas estamos empezando hasta que de repente observo una mueca de dolor en su rostro.

\- Eriol… Para

Me quedé congelado en mi sitio preguntándome ¿qué pude haber hecho mal? Es imposible que le hubiese hecho algún daño hasta que la veo llevando sus manos a su pecho y respirar con dificultad.

\- Tomoyo, ¿Tomoyo estás bien?

No habla, solo en su rostro veo reflejado que algo está realmente mal. Así que me levanto lo más rápido que puedo y me pongo a su lado sin saber qué hacer.

\- Vamos a un hospital – digo con urgencia-

\- ¡No! No es necesario – indica ella con sus ojos cerrados y respirando con dificultad-

\- Pero no estás bien, debemos ir al mé…

\- Eriol, ya está pasando, tranquilo.

¿Tranquilo? ¿Me está diciendo que esté tranquilo? ¡Por favor! Estaba aterrado, ¿qué pasaría si le sucede algo estando conmigo?

\- Oye Tomoyo, yo sigo pensando que lo mejor es que un profesional te examine para que estemos tranquilos.

Ahora si me observa con esos ojos amatistas y con voz seria recalca que no quiere ir a ningún otro lugar.

\- Lamento mucho el inconveniente – habla mientras se acomoda el vestido – no era mi intención hacerte pasar un momento tan incómodo, ¿puedes llevarme a mi hotel por favor?

\- Tomoyo, ¿de verdad estás bien?

\- Ya te lo dije en japonés, ¿quieres que te lo repita en Alemán? ¿En inglés?... Ya dije que estoy bien.

\- Está bien, perdóname, no quiero ser entrometido.

La escucho suspirar con fuerza y dirigirse de nuevo a mí.

\- Discúlpame por ser tan grosera, es solo que… No me gusta cuando esto sucede, sé que es inevitable pero…

\- Entiendo, no te preocupes – le digo apretando ligeramente su mano-

\- Arruiné lo que podría haber sido una noche legendaria – dijo con esa risa coqueta que ya me estaba gustando bastante-

\- Ni lo intentes Daidouji, no pienso tocarte un cabello esta noche, casi me matas del jodido susto.

Empezamos a reír y ya más calmados le ofrecí llamar a Sakura.

\- No, no la molestes por favor, debe estar dormida ya.

\- Pero tampoco te voy a dejar sola, ¿qué tal y te vuelva a dar… eso de nuevo?

\- ajajaja Tonto… "eso" como lo llamas, en realidad pocas veces sucede, supongo que te ganaste el sorteo.

\- Jmmm ni lo digas. ¿Entonces qué hacemos?

\- No te preocupes por mí caballero inglés. Estaré bien, es solo que… Si le aviso a Sakura llamará a mi madre – decía rodando los ojos como adolescente rebelde-

\- Entonces ven conmigo

\- ¿Contigo?

\- Sí, quédate conmigo.

\- Mmmm de pronto te arrepientes de tus palabras y terminas abusando de mí y…Me gusta la idea –

\- _"esta mujer es tremenda"_ – es lo único que puedo pensar, pero ella tiene razón, dudo que mi autocontrol resista tanto.

\- No te preocupes – dijo ella tras ese silencio que protagonicé – Solo llévame al hotel, estaré bien.

\- Hanaka – digo llamando al chofer- Llévanos a mi hotel por favor.

\- Claro que sí señor Hiragizawa.

\- Eriol…

\- Ya te dije que no, te quedas conmigo y punto.

Así fue, llegamos al hotel, fuimos rápidamente a mi habitación donde ella me pide autorización para darse un baño, ¡por favor! Estoy hecho un maldito eunuco cuando debería estarle haciendo de todo a esta mujer que descaradamente desfila frente a mí con su cabello totalmente recogido y una diminuta toalla envolviendo su cuerpo y que apenas cubre sus piernas.

\- Daidouji – digo fingiendo enojo – ¿qué pretendes?

\- ¿De qué hablas? Solo me estaba dando un baño, ¿te molesta verme así? – dice a la vez que se para frente a mí y suelta su cabello lentamente.

Me levanto con mucha dificultad de mi posición para traer un bata y cubrirla mejor, era mi mejor y último esfuerzo por no tirarme a esa mujer aquí, justo en la alfombra.

Afortunadamente después de unas copas logró quedarse dormida, cosa que yo no pude hacer y por eso estoy aquí, solo observándola.

 **TOMOYO´S POV**

No creo que exista algo más fastidioso que dormir con la luz dándote de frente en el rostro, seguramente olvidé cerrar las cortinas anoche cuando… ¿Dónde estoy?

Me levanto un poco asustada porque no recuerdo muy bien el motivo por el cual no estoy en mi cuarto y lo veo, mirando fijamente, allí sentado con sus piernas apoyadas sobre una pequeña mesa, recostado de manera despreocupada, con los primeros botones de su camisa desabrochados; si, sexy, increíblemente sexy.

Aún así me siento un poco intimidada al verlo mirándome así y recuerdo lo que pasó la noche anterior, el estúpido incidente con mi corazón que no pasaba hace unos tres años y justo tenía que sucederme con él.

\- Buenos días linda – pregunta él desde su posición-

\- Buenos días – ¡Necesito un espejo con urgencia! Con toda seguridad tengo los ojos manchados con rímel, ah no, recuerdo que me bañé anoche. Entonces tengo el cabello hecho un desastre, o lo que sea ¡NECESITO UN MALDITO ESPEJO!

\- Disculpa Eriol, voy al baño.

\- Claro, sigue – me dice sin dejar de mirarme y con una sonrisa maliciosa asomada en esos provocativos labios.

\- _Ok ok, tranquila Tomoyo, no es la primera vez que amaneces en la cama de otro hombre… Aunque sinceramente, nunca me quedaba o permitía que nadie se quedara conmigo desde…_

Sacudo fuertemente mi cabeza, Maldita sea, justo ahora tenía que recordarlo, con su sonrisa y esa manera de mirarme cuando despertaba.

\- Tomoyo ¿estás bien?

\- Si, si, disculpa – me reviso nuevamente asegurándome no encontrar nada vergonzoso en mi rostro para poder salir y simular tranquilidad.

Abro la puerta del baño y ahí está él, con una bandeja de comida sobre la mesa de centro de la habitación.

\- Ven, comamos algo – me dice tan relajado como si fuéramos amigos de la vida-

\- Gracias – me siento frente a él

\- Siéntate a mi lado, no muerdo – estúpido y sexy inglés- O bueno, por lo menos no te morderé ahora.

No puedo evitar reír ante este comentario y de repente mi mente empieza a ser consciente de que debería estar en la oficina, en la negociación, Sakura debe estar entre preocupada y furiosa al igual que Yukito y no dudo que este último pueda llamar a mi madre.

Corro a mi bolso en busca de mi teléfono y encuentro que Sakura me ha escrito

– _"_ _Tranquila amiga, yo me encargo, solo escríbeme cuando puedas" Sakura._

No puedo evitar sonreír al ver el mensaje y Eriol lo nota.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- Solo Sakura, estaba preocupada por la reunión de hoy y porque no le avisé nada, pero veo que no hay problema.

\- Yo si tendré que enfrentar un furioso Shaoran cuando regrese.

\- Lo siento mucho, pero si podías, debiste ir a la reunión.

\- Nah, no te preocupes tenía algo más interesante que hacer.

Bueno, ya que no tengo que preocuparme por el trabajo, tampoco debería desperdiciar el tiempo ¿no?.

\- Y ¿qué… es eso tan interesante que querías hacer?

Me acerco a él dejando caer a mis pies la bata que traía puesta, siendo la única prenda que tenía en ese momento y lo veo ponerse en pie frente a mi acariciando suavemente mi brazo mientras hunde su rostro en mi cuello, que sensación tan deliciosa esos besos húmedos recorriendo mi piel.

Así que empiezo a quitar su camisa con suavidad. No hay afán ¿no?

De pronto escucho que se detiene.

\- Tomoyo, pero ¿de verdad estás bien? No quisiera que…

\- Ay por Dios, no puedes ser tan correcto siempre, solo disfruta el momento – le digo mientras lo empujo al mueble que estaba ocupando segundos antes y me mira como queriendo devorarme y es precisamente lo que deseo que haga.

De inmediato me pongo sobre él besándolo en los labios pero en realidad me gusta juguetear un poco más así que rozo con mi lengua el lóbulo de su oreja susurrándole – haz conmigo lo que quieras Eriol – y siento cómo se estremece ante mi propuesta. Si, por lo que veo no será una pérdida de tiempo después de todo.

 **ERIOL´S POV**

¡Por Dios, esa mujer es una tromba! Me tenía tan jodidamente excitado que con solo sus besos sentía que podía acabar ahí mismo, pero ¡nunca! De Eriol Hiragizawa nunca podría decirse que había dejado una mujer iniciada y esa no sería la excepción.

Pero tampoco me daba espacio para mucho, ella se había adueñado de la situación y mucho más cuando retomó mis labios por un rato más y luego empezó a bajar dando un ligero mordisco a mi barbilla y recorriendo mi cuello poniéndome en una situación bastante complicada, de verdad me estaba costando mucho contenerme.

Continuó bajando por mi cuello, mi pecho y a su vez acariciaba con una delicadeza que solo incrementaban mi excitación; esa lengua traviesa llegó hasta mi ombligo haciendo erizar cada bello de mi cuerpo, siento cuando desabrocha mi pantalón y empieza a halarlo hacia abajo y hace lo mismo con mis bóxer liberando por fin esa parte de mi anatomía que ya empezaba a doler.

Con uno de sus dedos empieza a recorrer mi entrepierna y rozando suavemente toda mi masculinidad. Mierda de verdad no voy a poder controlarme mucho y peor aún cuando ese delicado dedo es reemplazado por nada más y nada menos que su lengua. No, ella no se limitaba a meterlo en su boca y succionar, era mucho más que eso, me estaba torturando; maldita y sexy Daidouji.

Con su lengua empieza a lamer como si de una paleta se tratara mientras yo acaricio su espalda con suavidad, la verdad me encanta estar en esta posición aunque a su vez me siento en estado de emergencia, así que cuando percibo que de verdad no puedo más con la excitación me levanto rápidamente e igual hago con ella que me mira con ese rostro de ángel pero llena de perversidad a la vez.

Así que sin pensarlo más, la tomo de ese perfecto trasero y la levanto para que ella me abrace con sus piernas y la escucho gemir pues mi miembro erecto estaba haciendo perfecto contacto con su entrada. Así como estamos, la pongo contra la pared para sostenernos mejor y la penetro de una sola vez mientras ella ahoga un gemido y teniendo en cuenta que es más pequeña que yo entierra su rostro en mi cuello mientras yo la ayudo a moverse de arriba abajo y ella sigue gimiendo.

En un momento decido bajarla, la verdad es que tenía algo más en mente antes de terminar, así que la acerco a la cama pero esta terrible mujer en lugar de acostarse se inclina para darme una perfecta visión de su trasero y dándome a entender lo que quería que hiciera y que obviamente no me iba a negar.

Rápidamente me puse un preservativo para así continuar con lo que habíamos empezado.

En esa posición empecé de nuevo a entrar en ella solo que de manera más delicada, mientras me recostaba un poco sobre ella para así acariciar esos senos deliciosos que ya había podido probar; Tomoyo se movía también, me encantaba saber que no era pasiva y no esperara que todo lo hiciera yo; no, todo lo contrario, al parecer le gustaba tener total control sobre la situación.

Continuamos en ese vaivén sabiendo que pronto llegaría al clímax, la sentía tan húmeda en su interior que sabía que sucedería en cualquier momento y así fue, el temblor que se apoderó de ella en ese momento me hizo saber que lo había logrado y ahora yo podría hacerlo libremente, a pesar de ella haber alcanzado su orgasmo continuaba bien dispuesta para que yo lo hiciera también.

La vi caer rendida y con rostro de satisfacción sobre la cama mientras yo iba a al baño a deshacerme de lo que tenía puesto para acompañarla después. En realidad era temprano aún, las 9 de la mañana, podría prepararme e ir a la reunión, pero… Nahhh esa perfecta mujer me esperaba en la cama y yo no había pegado el ojo en toda la noche.

Así que me acosté a su lado y la abracé, se sentía realmente bien.

Cerré los ojos por lo que sentí era tan solo un minuto, pero en realidad habían sido unas horas, ya eran la 1 de la tarde y la reunión reiniciaría a las 2, si me daba prisa alcanzaría a llegar.

Me levanté y Tomoyo aún dormía como piedra; eso sí, ni de esa manera dejaba de verse tan bella y es que quien la observara en esa posición, tan indefensa, pensaría que se trataba de una jovencita inocente y dulce, pero suerte para mi que no lo era.

Sin hacer mucho ruido me preparé para salir y le dejé una pequeña nota donde le indicaba que estaría en la reunión y que no se preocupara por nada.

Así, emprendí mi camino a la oficina, llegué y efectivamente los demás también acababan de entrar y me miraban de diferentes maneras; Tsukishiro totalmente indiferente; Shaoran, como lo imaginé, con cara de ogro, Yamazaki con una sonrisita socarrona fingiendo estar ocupado con su móvil y Sakura preocupada al ver que no llegué con su amiga.

\- Buenas tardes, con permiso, lamento no haber podido acompañarles esta mañana, no me sentía muy bien pero confío en que la reunión fue muy productiva ¿no Li?

\- Claro que lo fue, no estabas tú para interrumpirme con tonterías.

\- No digas eso _mon amour_ aunque lo niegues sé que me extrañaste

Los demás se esforzaron por no estallar en carcajadas mientras que Shaoran soltaba chispas por los ojos.

\- Eres un degenerado Eriol, ¿no venir a la reunión por estas cogiendo? – me reclama Shaoran entre susurros

\- No es lo que crees amigo mío, luego te cuento.

De esa manera reiniciaron la reunión, Sakura se veía tan profesional como siempre, Yamazaki pendiente de todos los detalles y Shaoran, afortunadamente mucho más concentrado que ayer aunque de vez en cuando lanzaba miradas de soslayo a la única mujer entre nosotros pero ella ni lo determinaba.

Pobre mi amigo, dio con un hueso duro de roer.

 **SAKURA´S POV**

Aunque quedé mucho más tranquila con la explicación de Li acerca de la noche anterior, no dejo de sentirme inquieta ante su mirada y es que de verdad es agotador tener que resistirme y hacer como si nada, por momentos quisiera salir corriendo o suspender la reunión o tan solo gritarle que deje de mirarme.

Pero conforme avanzan las horas puedo darme cuenta de que es muy inteligente, todos sus aportes ayudan a avanzar en el proceso y en términos generales me siento muy contenta con el trabajo, se nota que cuando lo decide puede ser muy serio y verse realmente sexy.

Llega la hora del almuerzo, yo como siempre, suelo salir con Yukito lo más pronto posible, veo que Shaoran hace un amague para hablarme pero en eso su asistente lo interrumpe y aprovecho para salir, necesito descansar un rato de esa mirada que me genera tanta inquietud, pero me preocupa Tommy, sigue con el celular apagado y no tengo el número de Eriol, llamo al hotel y confirman que aún no llega. Lo único que puedo hacer es tratar de no preocuparme y enfocarme en la segunda parte de la reunión.

Al regresar a la oficina, pocos segundos después ingresa también Eriol pero sin mi prima y ahora si empiezo a preocuparme; empezamos con la reunión, nos concentramos en los números y las cifras de las ganancias que corresponderían a cada una de las empresas conforme el comportamiento del mercado bursátil.

Decidimos tomar un pequeño receso y es ahí cuando aprovecho para acercarme a Hiragizawa, necesito saber que por lo menos está bien.

\- Oye Eriol – digo tocando levemente su hombro para llamar su atención pues conversa con Shaoran – ¿podrías darme un momento por favor? Necesito hablar contigo.

En ese momento veo como Shaoran frunce el ceño un poco más de lo normal. ¿los habría interrumpido? Pero justo en ese momento el inglés responde con una sonrisa

\- Claro Sakura, vamos.

Salimos de la oficina un momento

\- Eriol, discúlpame, sé que no es de mi incumbencia y no quiero ser imprudente, pero solo necesito saber si Tomoyo está bien, he estado muy inquieta porque trato de llamarla pero tiene el móvil apagado y no ha llegado al hotel.

\- No te preocupes Sakura, está en mi hotel y está bien.

En ese momento mis facciones se endurecieron un poco. ¿En serio? Yo preocupada y esto dos ni se tomaron la decencia de aparecer por estar "conociéndose más profundamente" pero entonces él continua hablando.

\- La verdad es que no quise dejarla ayer en el hotel – su rostro mostró preocupación-

\- Ven sentémonos un momento – le indico el lugar – ¿qué paso?

Lo veo con duda, como si no quisiera contarme pero yo lo presiono para que lo haga, ya me estaba preocupando de verdad.

\- Verás – lo veo mientras se lleva la mano al mentón como tratando de arreglar sus ideas y parece que no nota en mi rostro lo mucho que me impacienta esto. Suspira y continúa – Anoche, precisamente me disponía a llevarla al hotel y todo bien… De repente empezó a respirar con dificultad y parecía que le estaba doliendo mucho.

\- ¿Qué? Y ¿por qué no me llamaste o la llevaste a un médico?

\- Créeme, le insistí muchísimo porque realmente me asustó, pero me amenazó que no podía contarte nada, de hecho no sé si viste que muy tarde te llamé de su celular pero seguro estabas muy dormida porque no contestaste. El caso es que la llevé a mi hotel para poder estar pendiente y eso fue todo.

\- Ajá… - lo miro con reproche, "eso fue todo" puede que no lo conozca a él aunque tiene una cara de tremendo que no puede con ella, pero conozco a mi prima y esa mujer no deja títere con cabeza.

\- Querida Sakura, no pretenderás que entre en detalles… Tórridos – me mira con esa faceta de galán que sinceramente, me divierte.

\- Bueno, en todo caso, ¿ella está bien?

\- Si, hasta que me vine ella quedó dormida.

Y claro, cuando tiene esas crisis es como si su cuerpo gastara energía adicional, si Eriol supiera eso no habría accedido a hacer esas cosas que no me quiso contar.

El caso es que… Es un asunto realmente preocupante.

 **¡Hola mi gente bella!**

 **Bueno, igual que hace una semana, técnicamente es viernes, debo aprovechar estos momentos para hacerlo antes de quedarles mal.**

 **Como pudieron ver, hablamos de Eriol Hiragizawa, el chico despreocupado, mujeriego y desordenado, veremos como se desenvuelven las cosas con él de acá en adelante, pero tampoco es una porquería sin corazón, a pesar de ser Tomoyo una desconocida supo cuidar de ella como debía y Tomoyo, espero que hayan notado un detallito interesante que también saldrá a relucir un poco más adelante.**

 **Por cierto, no sé si saben lo que significa la palabra Eunuco: Es una persona (hombre) que por voluntad propia decide ser totalmente casto, no sostener relaciones sexuales con nadie y esto lo hacen por asuntos religiosos. (así estaba el pobre Eriol jajajaja)**

 **En fín, espero les haya gustado y el lemon no les haya parecido demasiado cargado.**

 **Besos y hasta la próxima**

 **PDT: ¿Ya se pasaron por UN AMOR TAN GRANDE? estamos pendientes del capítulo final y el epílogo. Espero puedan darse una pasadita.**


	6. FANTASMAS

**CAPÍTULO 6**

 **FANTASMAS**

 **TOMOYO´S POV**

Nuevamente, la brillante luz logra despertarme de mi grato sueño y es que después de todo lo que hicimos esta mañana con el muñequito inglés quedé agotada. Bueno, eso y que mi condición también me desgasta muchísimo, que mal momento para empezar a salir a flote.

Encuentro una nota suya en la mesa a mi lado donde me indica que ha ido a la reunión; excelente decisión, faltar los dos no solo era sospechoso sino irresponsable, así que me levanto con toda tranquilidad y me doy una largo baño de burbujas, uno de los placeres de la vida.

Solo tengo el vestido que me puse anoche y ni loca salgo con eso, así que llamo a servicio al cuarto y solicito de la boutique algo un poco más informal para poder salir tranquila hacia mi hotel o quizá recorrer un poco la ciudad, hace frío pero se siente muy bien.

Me traen un pantalón sencillo, con unas zapatillas bailarinas y una linda camisa; no necesito más, recojo mi cabello en una trenza de lado y salgo del hotel no sin antes dejar una nota de agradecimiento a mi anfitrión que estuvo de maravilla debo decir.

El sexo en mi vida es algo… Rutinario, no me avergüenza decirlo, son otros tiempos donde una mujer no debería ser juzgada por hacer lo que en los hombres es visto como normal; es solo que a veces los hombres son tan básicos, solo buscan satisfacerse ellos mismos o en el otro extremo están los que buscan sobrecompensar sus pocas habilidades en la cama con demasiado juego previo.

Pero Hiragizawa mmmm ese hombre tiene un sex appeal totalmente innegable y una experiencia que se nota a leguas en su manera de comportarse durante el sexo; eso me parece muy bien, nada mejor que alguien experimentado para disfrutar ambos a la par, espero que no haya sido nuestro último encuentro, que por cierto, temí que no se diera por el episodio de anoche.

Ahora, espero que también sea reservado porque luego nadie se aguanta a Sakura con sus cuidados y luego mi madre que tomaría un avión en menos de lo que canta un gallo y ella tampoco se encuentra bien de salud como para hacer eso, precisamente por eso estoy aquí.

Esta ciudad es en verdad maravillosa y más cuando de compras se trata; así que aprovecho la tarde para comprar algunas cosillas interesantes, entre ellas… Lencería nueva, obviamente y algunas cosas para Sakurita, no lo puedo evitar, todo le queda tan bien.

Justo me encontraba en ese proceso cuando el teléfono reclama mi atención.

\- Hola

\- _Tomoyo, ¿te sientes mejor?_ – era Eriol

\- Claro que sí, estoy de compras de hecho, ¿cómo va la reunión?

\- _Ya terminamos por hoy, tu primita es intensa con los negocios ¿no?_

\- Jajaja sí, es muy tenaz cuando de eso se trata.

\- _Es decir que… ¿No estás en el hotel entonces?_

\- No querido, no podría abusar de tu hospitalidad, como te dije, estoy de compras y luego me voy para mi hotel, seguramente Sakura ya habrá llegado cuando yo lo haga.

\- _Bueno moid moiselle, hasta una próxima oportunidad._

\- Besos, chao.

Sí, es un tipo interesante y claro que habrá próximas oportunidades, trataré de asegurarme de eso.

Veo que empieza a ocultarse el sol, es hora de regresar, Sakura debe estar preocupada y es lo que menos quiero en este momento; espero que Yukito tampoco se haya percatado de lo que sucedió, es como un hermano mayor, de una forma u otra todos nos hemos adaptado a ser una especie rara de familia.

\- Señorita Daidouiji, bienvenida, la señorita Kinomoto la espera en su habitación, dice que es urgente – dice la recepcionista al verme entrar.

\- Ok, gracias

Llego al ascensor siendo ayudada por uno de los botones con los paquetes que traigo, le pido que los lleve a mi habitación mientras yo me dirijo a la de Sakura.

Desde niñas creamos una especie de clave al tocar la puerta para identificar cuándo somos nosotras las que llamamos, así lo hago y veo que abre de inmediato y con una cara de indignación que no puede con ella.

\- Tomoyo Daidouiji, ¿dónde diablos andabas metida? Me has tenido angustiada todo el día.

\- Querida, perdóname, no te llamé porque sabía que estabas en reunión e interrumpiría.

\- Ya veo… Y no fuiste a la reunión ¿por qué?

\- Bueno, pues entenderás que las cosas con Eriol anoche se pusieron algo intensas y me resultó difícil levantarme en la mañana, es todo.

Ahí está ella, observándome como mamá regañona de pie frente a mi y con las manos en la cintura.

\- A ver, señorita Daidouji; no me creas tan tonta, nunca has descuidado las responsabilidades de la empresa por una cojetlón, por muy buen amante que fuera el susodicho; y está bien, no dudo de las habilidades de Hiragizawa pero tú y yo sabemos que no fue la razón. El único motivo por el que dejas de estar en algo de la empresa lo conocemos a la perfección.

Allí estaba, el momento que tanto temía y no puedo evitar quedarme callada dándole la razón.

\- ¿Le dijiste algo a mamá o a Yukito?

\- Claro que no, de lo contrario Sonomi ya vendría en un vuelo, pero ¿por qué no me dijiste nada Tomoyo? Sabes que es muy delicado y no podemos simplemente ignorarlo o dejarlo pasar. De hecho, tenemos una cita en media hora, así que andando.

\- Pero Sakura – reprocho haciendo pucheros a ver si logro convencerla; detesto los hospitales, odio la claustrofobia que siento cuando me meten en ese maldito tomógrafo, odio pasar por todo esto.

\- Pero nada niña, nos vamos, ya mandaré a llamar al auto para que nos lleve.

\- Está bien – digo resignada, entre Sakura y mi madre, prefiero a Sakura. – pero cámbiate por Dios, no iras a ir con esa ropa elegante y esos zapatos.

\- Mmmmm tienes razón, no tardo.

Así fue, en unos instantes se veía mucho mejor, un jean negro con una blusa blanca ceñida y un poco escotada, chaqueta de cuero y unas hermosas botas que llegaban casi a la rodilla.

\- Te ves tan linda – le digo al verla

\- ¿Ahh? Ayyy Tommy, normal, no digas eso.

\- Si Li te viera – la miro levantando las cejas

\- Jajajaja ni lo digas, allá debe estar muy tranquilo en su hotel y es mejor de esa manera.

\- Por cierto no terminaste de decirme ¿cómo les fue anoche?

\- Querida Tommy, que triste intento de entretenerme para perder la cita. Andando que en el carro te cuento.

Esta niña siempre descubre mis planes, aunque en realidad si me produce mucha curiosidad saber si pasó algo entre esos dos.

 **SHAORAN´S POV**

Es extraño, Eriol en realidad parece una cotorra, nunca se queda callado, hace de cualquier tontería un tema, pero ahora viene sospechosamente pensativo y mirando por la ventana sosteniendo su barbilla; en realidad no he sabido de nada lo suficientemente importante como para tenerlo tan absorto en sus pensamientos. Aunque en este momento lo prefiero así, yo tampoco tengo muchos deseos de hablar porque cierta castaña se ha apoderado de mis pensamientos y en realidad me siento en un dilema tremendo, principalmente por mi situación con Meiling; por otro lado, podría hacer lo que me ha recomendado Hiragizawa y es no pensar mucho en la situación y solo disfrutar el momento.

Justo en ese instante mi móvil empieza a sonar. Es Meiling, llama a la misma hora siempre.

\- Hola Mei

\- _Hola mi amor, ¿cómo estuvo todo el día de hoy?_

\- Trabajando mucho, estuvimos reunidos todo el día.

\- _Entiendo y ¿por qué no me has llamado?_

\- Mei, no estoy en un viaje turístico, son cosas importantes las que estamos tratando aquí y en la noche salgo muy cansado y llego a dormir.

\- _Comprendo, pero llamarme no te toma más de unos minutos_.

\- Está bien, lo tendré en cuenta. Tengo que dejarte por ahora.

\- _Bueno, hablamos después_

\- Si, cuídate.

Terminamos la llamada y al parecer Eriol ni se ha enterado, continúa en ese estado de distracción o reflexión, no logro determinar cuál es.

\- ¿Sabes algo Eriol?

-….

\- Eriol… Hiragizawa, responde.

\- ¿Eh? Ah si, dime,

\- No logro entender ¿por qué estamos hospedándonos tan lejos de la oficina?

Él me mira con esa expresión de listillo, ha comprendido perfectamente a donde quiero llegar

\- Tienes toda la razón lobito, sería bueno buscar una mejor… Ubicación ¿no lo crees?

¡Bingo!

\- ¿Qué propones?

\- El Marriot – responde con una sonrisa torcida

\- Excelente idea cuatro ojos, llamaré a Yamazaki para que nos cambie ahora mismo.

Y así lo hice, llamé a mi amigo quien en un santiamén había reservado dos suites en el mismo hotel donde se hospedaban nuestras bellas socias, los valet se encargarían de preparar nuestro equipaje así que nosotros nos dirigimos a aquel hotel un poco expectantes, o por lo menos yo..No comprendo, pero tengo una ansiedad tremenda de verla, claro, en un escenario distinto al laboral, la verdad es que la noche anterior fue maravillosa; es tan graciosa e inteligente, aunque noté un deje de melancolía en sus ojos verdes y ese aire misterioso que la rodea, un misterio que estoy totalmente dispuesto a descubrir.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

\- ¿Sakura? Soy yo, Shaoran

- _Ahh hola Shaoran, ¿cómo estás?_

\- Bien, este… quería invitarte a cenar, ¿es posible?

\- _No, lastimosamente estoy ocupada y creo que llego directo a descansar estoy hecha polvo._

\- Mmmmm comprendo, supongo que nos veremos en la oficina mañana ¿no?

\- _Sí, creo que sí._

Suspiro cansado, de verdad quería verla y aunque estemos en el mismo hotel no tomé la precaución anoche de tomar nota de en qué habitación se encuentran y el lugar es bastante grande. Supongo que tendré que esperar a mañana, espero no le disguste y piense que soy un acosador o un tipo enfermo.

\- ¿Planes para hoy lobito? – pregunta Hiragizawa apoyado en el marco de la puerta de mi habitación.

\- Descansar amigo, sabes que la reunión de hoy estuvo un poco densa y necesito estar fresco para mañana.

\- Al fin no me contaste cómo te fue con Sakura ayer

\- Nada raro, llegamos y estuvimos un rato en el bar escuchando música y ya

\- Aja – me mira con sospecha – ¿piensas que te voy a creer eso?

\- Hablo en serio Eriol, se nota que algo le sucedía y no podía ser imprudente de ponerme a preguntar o esperar que algo sucediera.

\- Bueno, en eso tienes razón; inclusive Tomoyo se notaba muy preocupada

\- En todo caso, creo que es mejor así, Sakura es una persona muy… Particular e inteligente, tiene esa extraña forma de ser que atrae aun cuando no haga nada por lograrlo.

\- Lo sé y te trae…mucho

\- No digas tonterías Eriol, es algo… Pasajero, aquí no pasa nada, es totalmente físico.

\- Si tú lo dices, te dejo, yo también estoy rendido.

Me despido de mi amigo y aunque todavía está muy temprano decido pedir algo a la habitación mientras reviso unos documentos y me dedico a descansar.

 **SAKURA´S POV**

¿Les había dicho que soy impaciente? Bueno, pues lo soy y mucho, detesto estar sentada sin hacer nada en una sala de espera, me molesta profundamente, pero no hay otra opción, el tema de Tomoyo es preocupante y no la voy a dejar andar así por la vida como si nada sucediera.

Ya llevamos acá dos horas, van siendo las siete de la noche y estoy exhausta, ¿cuánto más pueden tardarse con eso? Además Shaoran me llamó pero no se hasta qué hora estaré acá, ese hombre me pone en aprietos; por un lado quisiera decirle SI a todo, y cuando digo todo, es todo; pero por otro lado, no me saco de la cabeza que es nuestro socio.

Justo en ese momento el sonido de la puerta llama mi atención.

\- Señorita Kinomoto, la esperan en el consultorio, pase por favor.

\- Gracias

Entro al lugar y encuentro a Tomoyo ubicada frente al doctor

\- Señorita Kinomoto, bienvenida, como acompañante de la señorita Daidouji es importante que esté aquí; hemos hecho varios análisis y según lo que puedo apreciar el daño se ha extendido aunque muy poco, pero eso nos da un campanazo de alerta en torno a los cuidados que debe tener la señorita Daidouji.

La observo regañándola con la mirada mientras ella se mira desinteresada las uñas de las manos.

\- Le voy a reformular el medicamento que toma actualmente; por favor, en la medida de lo posible recuerde que debe evitar emociones fuertes o situaciones que generen inquietud, por lo menos mientras se regula de nuevo. Espero, señorita Kinomoto me ayude con eso y usted señorita Daidouji sea muy cuidadosa durante estos días y procure dormir bien pues se va a sentir cansada o débil

\- Gracias doctor – respondo y ambas nos despedimos con una reverencia.

\- Te dije Sakurita que no era nada grave

\- Pues afortunadamente amiga, de hecho… No sé qué tan conveniente es que estés en este ciclo de negociaciones

\- Ni lo digas Sakura Kinomoto, sabes que soy yo o mi madre y ella no está bien.

\- Tomoyo Daidouji, una sola muestra de que algo anda mal, una sola y le aviso a Sonomi.

\- Está bien, no te preocupes que no sucederá nada.

Abordamos el vehículo y lucho por no quedarme dormida ahí mismo, agradezco nuestra llegada al hotel, vamos a la habitación de Tomoyo y me aseguro de que tome sus medicamentos y vitaminas antes de retirarme a mi habitación.

Al llegar apenas si atino a quitarme los zapatos y poner mi cabeza en la almohada para quedar totalmente fundida.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00

NORMAL POV

 _\- Tienes los ojos más bellos que haya visto – Un hombre de mediana edad se encontraba frente a una Sakura de apenas 12 años_

 _\- Gracias señor_

 _\- Seguramente tendrás muchos pretendientes, eres muy hermosa – continúa diciendo el hombre acariciando levemente su mejilla y ella se siente incómoda con el contacto._

 _De repente se encuentra en una zona boscosa y oscura_

 _\- Tienes una piel muy suave_

 _\- Suélteme por favor, ¡SUELTEME!_

Sakura se despierta totalmente espantada y con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, sus mejillas humedecidas por las lágrimas. ¿Qué había sido eso?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Estiro mi mano hacia la mesa para confirmar que son apenas las 9 de la noche, me dirijo al baño lavando mi rostro, no puede ser que esté teniendo estos sueños de nuevo, hace años ya que no sucedía, puede ser porque hace tanto tiempo no venía, pero no me gusta para nada esos episodios, me dejan terriblemente nerviosa, aunque se perfectamente qué hacer para eso.

Al ver mi rostro sin una gota de maquillaje me aplico un poco de brillo labial, tomo mi celular y cartera y me dirijo al bar del hotel.

\- Un Martini seco por favor.

\- Con gusto señorita

El bartender atiende de inmediato mi orden y yo me dedico a contemplar mi copa mientras escucho las suaves notas musicales de fondo. Sin duda alguna es un lugar agradable para beber y dedicarme a olvidar lo que mi mente desenterró hace un rato.

¡Por cierto! Recuerdo que no he hablado con Touya desde que llegué así que tomo mi teléfono para comunicarme con él, aunque esté tarde prefiero hacerlo a esta hora o terminaré por olvidarlo de nuevo.

\- _¿Es tu tercer día en Japón y apenas llamas?_

\- Si, hola hermano, encantada de escucharte, y sí, estoy muy bien

\- _Sin ironías monstruo_.

Suspiro cansada; nunca, nunca dejaría de usar ese estúpido apodo, pero si le respondo le estaré dando ánimo para que siga molestándome.

\- ¿Cómo estás?

\- _En este momento… Un poco ocupado_

\- No cambias Touya, el mismo mujeriego de siempre.

\- _No digas eso hermanita, no soy el culpable de que me busquen._

Y la verdad, tampoco lo culpo, es alto, con su piel bronceada y unos rasgos – que según las que lo conocen, en mi se vería raro decirlo – bastante atractivos; es arquitecto y tiene su propia firma. Un imán para las mujeres.

\- Bueno, supongo que tienes razón, ¿cuándo nos vemos?

\- _Envíame los datos de las oficinas que están usando e iré cuando pueda_

\- Ok, te las envío y espero verte pronto, recuerda que no estaré mucho tiempo aquí

\- _Te quiero monstruo_

\- Yo a ti, mujeriego empedernido.

Terminamos la llamada y mi Martini también se esfumó así que pido otro y otro y uno más, tengo una muy buena tolerancia al alcohol, aunque anoche… No sé, algo me falló, según me dijo Shaoran no diría que estaba ebria sino más bien cansada.

\- ¿Puedo acompañarte? – dice tras de mi una voz bastante conocida.

\- Tonto, ¿qué haces aquí a esta hora? – digo dirigiéndome a Yukito

\- ¿Tú qué crees?

\- Estás al acecho, supongo.

\- Exacto, conocí a una mujer hace rato y me dijo que iba al baño y fue cuando te vi, ¿y tú? – dice mirando mi copa vacía – ¿ya llevas cuántos? Recuerda que mañana tenemos trabajo.

\- No en la mañana, recuerda que estamos esperando unos datos. Irresponsable no soy mi amigo.

\- Esta mañana se te estaba olvidando ese detalle.

\- No te preocupes Yuki, fue algo… no lo sé, extraño.

\- En todo caso, cuídate por favor y deséame suerte.

\- Como si la necesitaras, con que mantengas esa actitud de angelito, caerá redondita.

\- Ya cayó Kinomoto – dice con una sonrisa torcida – soy un gran actor.

Sonrió negando con la cabeza – Ve con ella

\- Te quiero Saku – sale guiñándome un ojo-

Yo continúo concentrada en lo mío. Lo malo de tratar de disolver los malos recuerdos en alcohol es que con el tiempo ellos aprenden a nadar, pero lo sigo intentando.

\- Otro por favor

En eso siento que alguien toca mi espalda.

\- ¿No te habías ido ya?... – pero me quedo con la palabra en la boca al ver de quién se trata.

\- ¿Qué haces tan sola? – responde El mismísimo Shaoran Li

Señalo la copa sin decir nada

\- ¿Puedo acompañarte?

\- Si quieres – digo despreocupadamente – pero ¿qué haces acá a esta hora?

\- No lo sé, no podía dormir; lo intenté pero me cansé de mirar al techo. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué acaso no te cansas?

\- Si, tanto que me dormí pasadas las siete, el problema es que me desperté y por eso vine.

\- Veo… - responde él y hace una señal al bartender – whiskey seco por favor.

El joven le presenta la copa con presteza. Y él empieza a beber poco a poco mientras continuamos en silencio por un rato.

\- Sakura, me dijiste ayer que eres de ascendencia japonesa, pero ¿tu familia no vive acá?

\- Solo mi hermano, mis padres viven conmigo en New York.

Apenas en ese momento caigo en cuenta de que es demasiado tarde y considero extraño que Shaoran esté aquí.

\- Oye perdón… Pero ¿qué haces acá a esta hora?

\- Ya te dije que no podía dormir

\- Si, no me refería a eso sino… ¿En este hotel?

\- Ah… Si, si, nos trasladaron esta tarde, mi asistente consideró que el otro estaba demasiado lejos de las oficinas.

Muy conveniente ¿no? Es el primer pensamiento que pasa por mi mente; pero no, Shaoran no tiene pinta de ser un loco obsesivo o un acosador. En todo caso, no sé qué tan conveniente sea estar juntos en este espacio.

Es decir ¿Tentador? Demasiado. ¿Conveniente? No mucho

\- ¿Te molesta?

\- ¿Ah?

\- El que me hospede aquí

\- No para nada, es un excelente hotel, sin duda estarán muy cómodos y tienes razón, no está tan lejos de las oficinas.

\- Sakura… ¿Te sientes bien? Desde que estoy contigo llevas tres martinis.

 _7 para ser exactos querido_ – pienso en ese momento.

\- Y por cierto… Te ves muy bonita, no había tenido la oportunidad de verte sin ropa de oficina.

\- Gracias… ¿y tú? ¿Esa ropa?

\- Ah sí, disculpa, iba para el gimnasio cuando te vi

¿Disculpa? Por qué se disculpa si se ve realmente apetecible, la camiseta ceñida a su cuerpo dejando ver esos magníficos pectorales que pude besar ayer, sus fuertes brazos… Todo un manjar.

\- Sakura… Sakura… ¿Me escuchas?

¿Qué? Me quedé prácticamente babeando mientras lo veía. Okkkk hora de hormonas locas.

\- Shaoran… - me acercó acariciando suavemente con la yema de mis dedos sobre su camiseta.

\- Di… Dime – Aja, ahora el que gaguea es otro y no puedo evitar una sonrisa maliciosa en mis labios

\- Qué te parece si…

\- Disculpen, ya vamos a cerrar el servicio de bar por esta noche.

¡Ayyy bendito! Y es que esa oportuna intervención tuvo la facultad de mandar a la basura mi audacia anterior.

\- Ok, gracias por todo, lo cargas a mi habitación por favor – digo al muchacho-

\- De ninguna manera, lo cargas a la mía y no acepto discusiones.

Shaoran se levanta primero y cuando yo lo intento hacer siento que todo el mundo se mueve a mi alrededor haciéndome perder el equilibrio.

\- ¡Sakura! – corre un poco alarmado para tomarme entre sus brazos.

\- No te preocupes, supongo que hasta ahora me está haciendo efecto.

\- ¿Deseas que te acompañe? – Me observa con verdadera expresión de preocupación y ohhh siiii, claro que quiero que me acompañe.

\- Si, por favor, en estas condiciones podría tener un accidente… o terminar en la habitación equivocada.

\- Eso ni lo digas, yo te llevo.

Sentir sus manos sujetándome por la cintura, su calor corporal a través de aquella fina ropa, definitivamente este hombre me revoluciona las hormonas y yo no dejo de sonreirle como colegiala; creo que aquellas bebidas han aniquilado mis neuronas, por lo menos aquellas que están cuerdas y solo las locas sobrevivieron.

\- Sakura, ¿de verdad estás bien? – me pregunta con su rostro tan cerca al mío y una sonrisa verdaderamente hipnotizante – se ve que te afectaron los martinis.

\- En ese caso, ¿que tal si te quedas a cuidarme? – respondo aferrándome a su cuello y antes de entrar a mi habitación. Por algún motivo, muy dentro de mí siento que no deseo quedarme sola esta noche.

\- Mmmmm no me tientes Kinomoto, luego no quiero verte mañana hecha una furia por creer que me aproveché de ti.

\- Aprovéchate

En ese momento me toma en sus brazos cargándome y cerrando con un pie la puerta, será una buena forma de terminar la noche.

 **SHAORAN´S POV**

Y si, estaba mas aburrido que una ostra en mi habitación, así que decidí ir al gimnasio aunque fuera un poco tarde, a ver si con el cansancio me obligo a dormir; pero al pasar por el bar la veo sentada, sola, con una copa en la mano y vaya si se veía bien, siempre la había visto más elegante, pero ahora está mas informal y aún así no deja de verse hermosa.

Me acerco para saludar y terminamos compartiendo un muy buen rato, aunque se ve muy melancólica; su sonrisa es un poco triste y quisiera saber qué es lo que sucede. Al parecer su vida profesional es bastante exitosa, al preguntar por su familia no se nota inquietud alguna, me gustaría saber qué es lo que oculta Sakura Kinomoto.

El caso es que sin saber muy bien cómo, estamos dirigiéndonos a su habitación, y me pide que me quede con ella, no creo que sea una invitación a dormir como hermanitos pero no estoy muy seguro, no está en sus cabales y me rehúso a verme como un violador o en su defecto como un aprovechado.

"Aprovéchate" me dice y juro por Dios que lo intenté, pero ¿quién puede conservar su cordura con esas propuestas?

La llevo en brazos cerrando con mucha dificultad la puerta mientras ella besa mi cuello y siento que mis fuerzas flaquean erizando cada parte de mi cuerpo.

La suelto lentamente mientras ella se puede poner en pie y con no mucha delicadeza empieza a halar mi camiseta para retirarla de mi cuerpo y no puedo evitar reírme un poco; me encanta ver esos matices en Sakura, a veces tan seria, a veces tan dulce y otras tan salvaje y pasional.

Me empuja hacia la cama y se ubica a horcajadas sobre mi, acariciando mi pecho y mirándome de una manera que si bien en otras mujeres me hubiese provocado repulsión, en ella me excita de una manera que empieza a hacerse evidente físicamente; ahora sin interrupciones, sin estar en un lugar incómodo puedo por fin hacerla mía.

Estando sobre mí, lentamente, suelta su cabello y va retirando cada prenda incluyendo el sostén negro y dándome una visión majestuosa de sus senos; es increíble, la última vez solo pude tocarla por encima de la ropa, pero verla ahora en todo su esplendor es jodidamente excitante y ella se percata porque me mira como tratando de decir que ha sentido el creciente bulto entre mis piernas.

De manera que empieza a hacer tortuosos movimientos sobre mí, ¡por Dios! Es una sensación increíble. Pero luego se levanta y se pone de espaldas a mi empezando a bajar ese ceñido pantalón, lentamente, como para que tratara de disfrutar la visión de su escultural figura para luego arrojar aquella prenda lejos de su cuerpo y regresar a mi de manera casi que felina, al tener pantalón deportivo es solo cuestión de halarlo y así lo hace para regresar a su posición inicial y acercarse a mi oído

\- ¿Te excito, Shaoran?

\- Demasiado – respondo con dificultad

\- Tú también me excitas muchísimo guapo.

Empieza a deslizar su lengua por un costado de mi cuello mientras sus manos acarician mi pecho tocando ligeramente el elástico de mis bóxer, jugando con mi excitación, provocándome más y más a tomarla sin ninguna contemplación; pero por otro lado lo que hace es tan bueno que quiero disfrutarlo un poco más.

Pero se me ocurre una idea teniendo en cuenta lo sucedido el día de ayer, así que delicadamente la levanto y la pongo en la cama sacando mi móvil y rebuscando en mi colección de música; ahí estaba, el maravilloso Frank Sinatra interpretando "Love me", cuando vuelvo mi vista a Sakura, estaba recostada boca abajo dejando ver su silueta y mirándome de una manera que no supe identificar.

Así que me acerqué lentamente, y descubrí su cuello para empezar a besarla con mucha suavidad, repartiendo pequeños besos en sus hombros y sintiendo como ella sonríe; hasta este momento puedo decir que no me había pasado con ninguna mujer cuya sonrisa fuera mi mayor recompensa más allá de poder satisfacer mis deseos.

De manera que continúo besando y bajando por su espalda mientras escucho los suaves gemidos y mis manos acarician sus senos con delicadeza pero firmeza a la vez, es como si simplemente no quisiera soltarla.

En un momento se voltea y me pierdo en esos ojos verdes que me miran con deseo, con inquietud y brillan de una manera maravillosa, así que me acerco y la beso, como si fuera la primera vez, como si estuviera demasiado sediento y en ella hallara una fuente, pero entonces me percato de aquella pequeña prenda que aún tiene sobre si y empiezo a deslizarla suavemente sobre sus piernas, ella no dice nada, no hace nada, solo me mira rendida ante mis caricias.

Regreso a su rostro poniéndome a milímetros de ella.

\- de verdad me gustas Sakura – susurro suavemente y le doy un beso en la frente y así continuo por todo su rostro y empiezo a bajar por su mentón hasta que la pasión empieza a apoderarse nuevamente de mí y vuelvo a besar con hambre su cuello y acariciar sus piernas que están envueltas en mi cuerpo

Por fin llego a ese par de montículos que muero por probar desde la primera vez, empiezo a besar y a acariciar al mismo tiempo completamente excitado pero de repente la siento tensarse bajo mi cuerpo.

\- Suéltame, suéltame por favor – dice con ¿temor?

\- Sakura, ¿estás bien? – respondo aún agitado.

\- ¡Quítate, no me toques! – de repente se levanta y se mueve hacia una esquina de la cama, está temblando de pies a cabeza y con lágrimas en sus ojos ¿pero qué le hice?

\- Sakura… Yo… dime ¿te lastime?

En ese momento ella tenía escondido su rostro y abrazaba sus rodillas, sentí un temor recorrer mi cuerpo, ¿qué puede estar pasando?

Trato de acercarme pero solo haga que retroceda más, parece como si no me reconociera.

\- Sakura soy yo, Shaoran, por favor, dime ¿qué sucede?

Ella me mira por un momento como si por fin lograra reconocerme y rompe en llanto; Dios, cómo quisiera saber qué está pasando y qué puedo hacer para ayudarla, por ahora voy en busca de algo para cubrirla y yo hago lo propio, luego la abrazo, creo que por el momento no puedo hacer más.

\- Shaoran… Perdóname, no sé qué me pasó

\- No te preocupes por mí, solo quiero saber si estás bien.

\- Si… Si, eso creo.

\- Creo que lo mejor es que descanses, es posible que hayas estado muy estresada.

\- Pero…

\- Dime

\- No, no es nada – inclina su rostro visiblemente apenada, como si evitara decirme algo.

\- Sakura, dime por favor… ¿Necesitas algo, puedo ayudarte de alguna forma?

\- Solo… ¿Podrías quedarte conmigo esta noche?

La miro sorprendido, de verdad no entiendo nada, hace un rato me rechazó como si tuviera la peste o algo parecido y ahora quiere que me quede a su lado. Pero ¿cómo no hacerlo? Sakura Kinomoto, mi _Femme Fatale_ , siempre tan segura y tan puesta en su sitio se ve tan absolutamente vulnerable.

\- Claro que si Sakura.

De manera que la ayudo a acomodarse en la cama y yo ocupo el otro lado.

\- ¿Te molestaría si te abrazo? – pregunto tímidamente, quiero sentir su cuerpo tibio junto al mío y ella de repente se acerca, sin decir nada más y se acomoda en mi pecho.

\- Nada de esto a nadie por favor

\- No te preocupes, es solo entre tú y yo – respondo acariciando su cabello y la siento sonreír.

\- Descansa Shaoran

\- Descansa Sakura

Y así, sin más quedé profundamente dormido; la verdad, no me interesó demasiado el hecho de que no hayamos podido tener sexo, de una u otra manera el verla tranquila es suficiente para mí.

 **Hola queridos!**

 **Ayyy casi que no logro publicar hoy! tenía muchas cosas, a veces mi esposo, mi bebé, mis estudios y tantas cosas no me dan tiempo de nada! pero afortunadamente pude hacerlo.**

 **Les envío un abrazo muy grande, espero que estén teniendo una bellísima navidad.**

 **Este capítulo lo quiero dedicar a dos personas:**

 **1\. Una señorita cuyo nombre no debo decir pero que sabe muy bien quién es y que cuando escribo este fic no puedo evitar recordarla y agradecerle por enseñarme tanto. Te quiero mucho linda, y recuerda que aquí estaré para ti.**

 **2\. A ti, mi Eli bella, amiga de mi corazón, cómplice de locuras, compañera de lágrimas. Aquí estamos luchando por salir adelante y viendo como el cielo empieza a despejarse para ti dejándote ver esas estrellas que iluminan tu vida.**

 **A todos ustedes mis queridos lectores, un abrazo muy fuerte, disfruten muchísimo de estas fechas, de la compañía de personas especiales a su lado y no se sientan tristes por las cosas que no tienen, antes hay que ser agradecidos por lo que ya tenemos.**

 **Sin más cháchara los dejo hasta la próxima semana.**

 **Besos y abrazos**


	7. EL REGRESO

**CAPITULO 7**

 **EL REGRESO**

 **SAKURA´S POV**

 **FLASH BACK**

\- El día de hoy ingresa a nuestra escuela la señorita Aiko Harada, proviene de una escuela en kyoto; sean buenos con ella – Decía la señorita Midori, nuestra superior en el primer año de la secundaria Tomoeda.

El semestre ya estaba un poco avanzado y era extraño ver que trasladaran a alguien y la verdad es que esta chica se veía algo tímida y triste. Desde que la conocimos, con Tomoyo procuramos ser sus amigas pues siempre estaba tan solitaria.

Poco a poco se fue integrando a nuestro grupo de amigas, pero cuando llegaba el final de las clases se veía triste de nuevo y quizá asustada.

\- Aiko, ¿quieres que te acompañemos a tu casa hoy? – nos ofrecimos un día de tantos-

\- No, no por favor, no… No se preocupen mi… Padre viene a recogerme todos los días.

\- Bueno, en ese caso, nos veremos la próxima semana – le digo con una gran sonrisa y ella asiente con una sonrisa tímida.

\- Sakurita, ¿no crees que algo sucede con Aiko? Es siempre tan reservada y ahora parecía… no lo sé, asustada.

\- Si, lo he notado, pero tampoco me ha dado la confianza como para preguntarle si podemos ayudar.

\- Lo sé, bueno, en todo caso, espero que solo sean ideas mías – me dice Tommy mientras caminamos hacia la entrada de la escuela.

Al llegar a ese lugar la vemos de nuevo, esta vez con un hombre alto, rubio y de ojos miel, se veía… Muy diferente para ser su padre, solo me encogí de hombros y seguí mi camino, pero pude percibir que aquel hombre se quedó mirándome por un rato.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Hacía mucho tiempo no me detenía a recordar esas épocas, tenía doce años y era una niña alegre y extrovertida, participaba en el equipo de porristas, era (y sigo siendo) pésima para las matemáticas y disfrutaba muchísimo pasear por las calles de mi pequeña ciudad durante la primavera.

Eran días hermosos, mis padres siempre han sido los seres más afectuosos del mundo, las mejores personas que he conocido.

Mi celular empieza a sonar de manera insistente y procuro alcanzarlo antes de que despierte a la persona a mi lado. La verdad, me sorprendí mucho cuando al despertar sentí un fuerte brazo rodeando mi cuerpo y su tibio aliento en mi cuello, poco a poco fui recordando lo sucedido la noche anterior y aunque soy perfectamente consciente de que lo que estoy haciendo está mal, prefiero hacerme la dormida y disfrutar un poco más de este tiempo.

Hace años no disfrutaba de la compañía de un hombre de esta manera y aún así no me sentía tan cómoda como ahora ¡Qué desgracia! Esto no debería estar pasando.

\- Hola – digo en un susurro

\- _¿Por qué hablas así Sakura?_ – preguntan del otro lado de la línea

\- Ehhh…

\- _No. No me digas. Lo puedo imaginar, te fue bien en el bar anoche ¿no?_ – pregunta Yukito de manera burlona.

\- Cállate tonto, dime qué sucede.

\- _Sakura, sé que en la mañana no teníamos que ir a la oficina, pero me llama Sonomi, necesita hablar con nosotros. Así que en una hora, en la habitación de Tomoyo._

\- Ok, no hay problema.

Lo escucho reír al otro lado de la línea – _espero que hayas dejado esa mala costumbre de patear mientras duermes._

Si, el último hombre con quien había estado así fue Yukito.

\- Y que tú hayas dejado de roncar

Ahora si empieza a reírse – _Nos vemos en un rato._

Cuelgo el teléfono esperando que Shaoran no se haya despertado y trato muy suavemente de retirar su mano de sobre mi cuerpo.

Cuando pienso que por fin lo logré me atrae nuevamente a su cuerpo pero esta vez mirándome fijamente.

\- Vaya que eres linda

Y si, me sonrojo como colegiala

\- Tengo que trabajar – le digo suavemente

\- Bella y trabajadora, esto está muy bien, pero… ¿Quieres desayunar?

\- Me temo que no tengo mucho tiempo, debo estar en conferencia telefónica con New York.

\- Es una lástima. ¿Almorzamos entonces?

\- Eres insistente Li

\- Claro que si, he aprendido bien y así se hacen los negocios. Debería saberlo señorita Kinomoto.

Ahora me hace sonreír a mí y se acerca para besar mi frente, no sé cómo lo hace pero algo tan simple como eso me produce unas sensaciones bastante extrañas.

\- Bueno, debo irme, si quieres quédate descansando otro rato, aprovecha.

\- No, sin ti aquí no tiene mucho sentido.

Así que ambos nos levantamos y a pesar de sus insinuaciones de compartir el baño, prefiero pasar de esa invitación, me aterra pensar que vuelva a suceder lo de anoche, primero debo ordenar mis ideas y saber qué está pasando.

\- Nos vemos en la oficina más tarde

\- Claro que si y si cambias de idea respecto al almuerzo dímelo por favor.

\- Es que creo que almorzaremos con Yukito y Tomoyo.

\- Está bien, hablamos después.

Empieza a caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación pero no puedo dejarlo ir sin decirle algo

\- Shaoran… Gracias.

Él parece entender de inmediato y solo asiente con una mirada comprensiva.

Es un buen chico, o eso creo.

 **SHAORAN´S POV**

El estar con Sakura me hace comprender lo mucho que le hace falta a mi relación con Meiling; el tener su cuerpo junto al mío me hace sentir increíblemente bien, despierto y la tengo bien abrazada a mi. Ella cree que no me doy cuenta pero está despierta, siento el movimiento de sus pestañas contra mi brazo, pero prefiero así antes de que salga huyendo

Su móvil empieza a sonar y debe ser alguien conocido pero no me gusta que al final le pregunta que si dejó de roncar; Era alguien bastante íntimo con ella y creo que hasta ahora no lo había pensado. ¿Tendrá novio? ¿Algún tipo de compromiso? Si, lo sé, no tengo autoridad moral de decir nada, es solo que siento cierto malestar al pensar en este hecho.

Pero empieza a retirar mi brazo y no quiero, la verdad es que deseo tenerla cerca un poco más.

Luego me explica que debe trabajar, es una lástima.

Antes de salir de su cuarto me agradece y comprendo perfectamente a qué se refiere así que prefiero no decir más.

Esa mujer es totalmente diferente de las que he conocido hasta ahora, muy misteriosa, pero algo terrible tuvo que haberle sucedido para que tuviera esa reacción anoche; la verdad me asusté mucho, pero no por su actitud hacia mi, sino por pensar qué pudo ser eso tan malo o quien pudo hacerle tanto daño para provocarle eso.

Abro la puerta de mi habitación, el saloncito está separado del área donde está la cama, así que entro despreocupadamente y empiezo a desvestirme para darme un buen baño.

\- Mmmmm lobezno exhibicionista

\- ¡Maldita sea Eriol! ¿Qué carajo haces en mi habitación?, ¡casi me matas del susto!

\- Vine a hablar contigo esta mañana y no te encontré así que Yamazaki me dejó pasar.

\- Y ¿qué quieres?

\- No, no, no, dime primero. ¿Dónde estabas? – pregunta con esa cara de pervertido-

\- Eso no es tu problema.

\- Mmmmm ¿tu ausencia tendrá que ver con cierta castaña?

La verdad es que no quiero hablar con Eriol sobre ella y pensar que le esté faltando al respeto.

\- Madrugué al gimnasio, intenté ir anoche pero estaba demasiado tarde

\- Que aburrido eres, yo pensé que habías tenido algo de acción con la hermosa Kinomoto.

\- Eriol… - le advierto con mi mirada que ese tema no se toca

\- Si, si, disculpa. Pero bueno, el caso es que escuché un rumor y quería comentarlo contigo

\- Hagamos algo, por qué no esperas que me bañe y vamos a desayunar, allá me contarás todo.

\- Me parece bien, nos vemos en el restaurante pero apúrate por favor que ya llevo mucho tiempo esperándote.

Me dispongo a prepararme, no me puedo quejar, al fin y al cabo a eso vine, a trabajar.

Lo encuentro en el restaurante con un desayuno como para tres personas. Hiragizawa come como si nunca lo hubiese hecho en la vida.

\- Pedí para ti Shaoran

\- Ok, ¿y Yamazaki?

\- Ya viene, al parecer tiene a su novia de visita aquí

\- Ohhh entiendo.

Continuamos con nuestro desayuno mientras vemos a Yamazaki aparecer acomodándose la corbata y con una expresión de felicidad.

La verdad es que lo envidio, no tiene lo que yo tengo en lo que refiere a las finanzas, pero es libre de estar con la persona que quiere, simplemente ser feliz.

\- Buenos días – saluda con entusiasmo

\- Buenos días amigo, ahora sí, cuéntanos ¿que es eso tan importante que sucedió?

\- No es confirmado, es solo que al parecer las negociaciones se van a trasladar a una pequeña ciudad cerca de acá, pues allá queda otra de las sedes de la empresa y eso hará que nuestra estadía aquí se prolongue por más tiempo.

Hiragizawa y yo nos miramos tratando de disimular lo mucho que nos agrada esa noticia.

\- Pero Yamazaki, si eso es así ¿por qué no se hizo desde el principio?

\- No lo sé, la verdad es que son muy herméticos con la información.

\- Y… Como ¿cuánto tiempo más podría prolongar nuestra estadía en Japón?

\- No estoy seguro, aunque será bueno porque estaremos directamente en la empresa y podremos ver cómo manejan las cosas.

\- Si es tan importante esta oficina ¿por qué está ubicada en una ciudad tan pequeña?.

\- Porque ahí empezó todo, es la sede más antigua de industrias Daidouji y cuando se estaba erigiendo como emporio ella vivía ahí con su hija, para tranquilidad de la niña, la señora Sonomi decidió que así fuera.

\- Bueno, pues, no sé qué opinan ustedes pero yo no tengo ningún inconveniente – dice Eriol tomando de su taza de café.

Yamazaki y yo nos miramos – En ese caso yo debo consultarlo con mi padre.

\- Eso imaginé, hablé con él hace una hora y ya está en Hong Kong.

\- Voy a aprovechar para hablar con él ahora.

Me levanto de la mesa revolviendo mi cabello con nerviosismo, la verdad no es muy agradable hablar con mi padre y mucho menos tratándose de negocios pero no tengo otra opción

\- Padre, buenos días

\- _Buenos días Xiao Lang_

\- ¿Cómo les fue en su viaje?

\- _Bien_

\- Ehhhh padre, el motivo de mi llamada es porque al parecer han surgido unos cambios por parte de Daidouiji.

\- _Si, Sonomi habló conmigo al respecto y no hay inconveniente, yo ya estoy al frente de la empresa aquí en Hong Kong así que tu presencia no es relevante aquí._

\- Entiendo.

\- _De todas maneras necesito que vengas el fin de semana, anunciaremos el compromiso de Fuutie_.

\- ¿Compromiso? – esa noticia sí me cayó como balde de agua fría – pero, ella es solo una niña…

\- _Ya, deja el drama Xiao-Lang, tú estás comprometido desde niño y no has tenido el valor de desposar a Meiling; y por cierto, es un tema del que hablaremos pronto. Y En el caso de Fuutie, no es que se vaya a casar mañana pero si al cumplir la mayoría de edad._

\- Pero ¿por qué Fuutie y no Fanren o Feimei que son mayores ya?

\- _Fanren es la vergüenza de la familia y lo sabes, ninguna de las familias respetables la va a aceptar y Feimei… Aún no encontramos pretendiente para ella._

\- Padre, pero… reconsideren por favor, seguramente hay muchas cosas que Fuutie quiere hacer antes de verse atada a un matrimonio.

\- _Te lo repito Xiao – Lang, esto no es asunto tuyo, cuando tengas tus hijos sabrás qué hacer al respecto. Así que, si no es más…_

\- Si padre, perdón si lo importuné.

\- _Tu madre envía saludos. Adiós._

Y así, sin más, termina la llamada; en momentos como este es que detesto hacer parte de esta familia, el hecho de que puedan controlar nuestras vidas a su antojo como si de juguetes nos tratáramos y mi madre simplemente no dice nada, solo asiente en silencio, nunca la he visto estar en desacuerdo con nada.

\- ¿Qué pasó Shaoran?, te notas tenso

\- Al igual que cada vez que hablo con mi padre

\- Bueno, eso es cierto

\- Por mi parte, dice que no hay inconveniente, que puedo estar aquí el tiempo necesario para conocer la compañía y cerrar el negocio, aunque debo volver el fin de semana.

\- ¿Y eso por qué?

\- van a comprometer a Fuutie

\- Lo siento mucho hermano, sé lo mucho que la quieres.

\- Bueno, en todo caso, al parecer eso es lo que significamos para la familia Li, solo transacciones.

Terminé de desayunar, es increíble como un día que empieza verdaderamente bien, puede volverse una verdadera mierda en cuestión de minutos

 **SAKURA´S POV**

Ingreso a la habitación de mi prima y ya se encuentra Yukito también allí.

\- Hola Sakurita – saluda ella sonriéndome con picardía, seguramente el chismoso de Yukito ya le dijo algo

\- Buenos días Tommy, ¿pudiste descansar bien anoche? – La miro para que comprenda que ya que yo guardo su secreto ella debe guardar el mío, así que me mira también. Comprendió el mensaje

\- Si claro, afortunadamente.

\- Hey, ¿qué se traen ustedes dos? – pregunta Yukito observándonos con sospecha. Son muchos años y él conoce de nuestras andanzas

\- Nada Yuki, no te preocupes – responde Tomoyo agitando su mano como restándole importancia.

Unos minutos después y ahí estaba mi querida tía y jefa.

\- _Hola muchachos_

Todos respondemos al unísono

\- _Trataré de ser breve, Sakura ¿cómo te fue en Hong Kong?_

\- Ehhh Sonomi, no muy bien, no se encontraba en la ciudad.

\- _Ya veo… Pero no te preocupes habrá otra oportunidad_

Suspiro con cansancio, solo Yukito y yo sabemos cuál fue la "misión" que me encomendó Sonomi en Hong Kong, pero Tomoyo me mira como exigiéndome una explicación.

\- _Por otro lado, necesito decirles algo importante: estuve hablando con Hien Li más temprano y queremos que empiecen a conocer de manera más profunda el funcionamiento de la compañía y cuál será su intervención en ella, es por esto que a partir de mañana, las negociaciones se harán en Tomoeda._

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Prácticamente grito en ese lugar – Pe… Pero no puede ser, aquí estamos bien, no tenemos por qué ir a Tomoeda – En ese momento Tomoyo se levanta y se pone a mi lado poniendo su mano en mi hombro.

\- _Sakura, entiendo perfectamente las circunstancias pero necesitamos hacerlo de esta manera, a menos que quieras dar un paso a un lado y dejar la negociación, se lo asignaría a otra persona. Tú decides. -_ concluye Sonomi

Carajo, me ha puesto en una tremenda encrucijada; nunca he dejado de cumplir con mis obligaciones por asuntos personales.

\- Sakurita, si no quieres, no tienes que hacerlo… le pediremos a alguien más e incluso Yukit… - me dice Tomoyo en un susurro antes de ser interrumpida por mi

\- No, lo haré. Este es mi caso y no voy a dar un paso atrás por… por eso

- _Así se habla Sakura, no esperaba menos de ti; entonces, la primera reunión será mañana en la mañana, por lo tanto hoy no trabajarán, se irán a instalar a Tomoeda y a preparar todo allá, las oficinas están listas para ustedes, he destinado cinco oficinas en el área principal._

\- Gracias Sonomi y no te preocupes que todo saldrá bien.

\- _Lo sé, ustedes son los mejores._

Termina por despedirse indicando que llamará a Tomoyo después, mientras yo me derrumbo en uno de los sillones, podría haber imaginado cualquier cosa menos eso; Sonomi sabe de la aversión que siento hacia ese lugar, pero bueno, es algo que ya no puedo remediar.

En realidad no me di cuenta de cuantos minutos pasaron hasta que llegó Tomoyo con una tibia taza de té entre sus manos, sé que si de ella dependiera esto jamás habría sucedido y me mira de esa manera que deja ver a la antigua Tomoyo, esa chica dulce y maravillosa y no es que ahora no lo sea, solo yo conozco esa faceta de ella.

\- Sakurita, lo siento mucho, pero sabes que tienes la opción de declinar esto y regresara a estados unidos, no hay necesidad de que tengas que volver allá.

\- No te preocupes Tommy… No sé, siento que algún día tenía que pasar, solo… quiero hablar con papá y mamá, seguro ellos me tranquilizarán.

\- ¿Almorzamos juntas?

\- Claro que sí – digo apretando su mano y tomando de dos sorbos la taza de te

Salgo de la habitación con un temblor en mis piernas que solo yo puedo percibir, todavía es temprano, así que decido ir a cambiarme para ir al gimnasio, necesito con urgencia despejar mi mente y es demasiado temprano para beber.

En pocos minutos estoy preparada para ir a aquel lugar, llevo mis audífonos con música a todo volumen; no quiero escuchar ni mis propios pensamientos y sin prestar mucha atención a nadie, empiezo con mi rutina de calentamiento, para luego ubicarme en una máquina de spinning; totalmente inmersa en mi rutina, siento que alguien retira uno de mis auriculares y observo extrañada.

\- ¿Qué escuchas? – Es Shaoran-

\- Me asustaste

\- ¿Queen? Bueno, por lo menos ya sé que te gusta el jazz y el rock, muy bien.

\- ¿Qué te puedo decir?

\- Pero está demasiado alto el volumen, te estaba hablando desde hacía un rato.

\- Lo sé, precisamente esa es la idea, que nadie me interrumpa.

\- ¿Te han dicho que eres muy sutil para decir las cosas?

No puedo evitar reír – Sabes que no me refiero a ti, es solo que sabes que hay muchas personas que vienen a un lugar de estos solo a ligar y no me gusta que me hagan perder el tiempo.

Me levanto de la bicicleta y me ubico en una elíptica, él me imita ubicándose en la que está a mi lado.

\- Yo también llevo rato acá, solo que estaba en otra zona, vi cuando llegaste.

\- Bueno, supongo que sabrás que no tendremos reunión hoy.

\- Y sigue en pie mi invitación a almorzar

\- Shaoran disculpa, yo sé que suena a que te estoy evadiendo, pero tengo un compromiso con Tomoyo; necesitamos hablar algunos asuntos… Pero… ¿Qué te parece cenar?

\- Mmmmmm nosotros nos vamos hoy para Tomoeda.

\- ¡Claro! No lo recordaba, nosotros también, pero créeme, allá también hay restaurantes, no es como si nos fuéramos a apartar de la civilización.

\- ¿Hace cuánto tiempo no vas?

\- 13 años

\- Es mucho tiempo ¿no?

\- Si, mucho.

En ese momento nos quedamos en silencio y en realidad no me percato mucho hasta que lo veo de pie a mi lado y poniendo su mano sobre la mía.

\- Sakura… Puedes confiar en mí, ¿sucede algo?

Detengo mis movimientos en la máquina, cómo quisiera poder contarle todo esto y esperar que me abrace… O que me mande al carajo, nada me sorprendería a estas alturas, pero ya he llegado demasiado lejos con él y esto son solo negocios, solo negocios, no puedo dejar de repetírmelo.

Es solo un negocio.

\- Muchas gracias por tu preocupación, pero no es nada en realidad.

Lo veo suspirar y sé que no insistirá en el tema.

\- Regresaré a mi habitación, debo hablar con mis padres antes del almuerzo. Gracias por acompañarme Shaoran.

Pongo de nuevo los audífonos en su lugar para ensordecerme un poco con la música y camino rumbo al elevador para ir a mi habitación.

Antes de que las puertas se cierren lo veo ingresar también con una sonrisa y yo lo miro igual, sonriendo, es extraño pero solo me provoca hacer eso cuando lo tengo cerca.

\- Entonces, esta noche… ¿Es una cita?

\- Hablas de… ¿Salir a cenar?

\- Si, tú lo propusiste

\- Es una cena entre socios, no lo tomes como una cita.

Lo veo reírse mientras niega con la cabeza

\- Está bien… Socia, pero vamos solos ¿si? De verdad me gusta hablar contigo

\- Bueno, no creo que haya inconveniente.

El elevador se detiene y él se baja

\- Nos veremos más tarde entonces.

\- Claro que si

Dios, ¿en qué me estoy metiendo con este hombre? Me siento como una persona cuando está empezando a adquirir alguna clase de vicio y se miente así mismo pensando que puede controlarlo. No quiero que esta situación se salga de las manos y arruine lo que será el trato más importante de mi carrera.

Definitivamente no quiero pensar mas, ya tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, así que supongo que solo me dejaré llevar ¿Qué tan malo puede ser? Digo, no puedo tener el control todo el tiempo sobre todo lo que sucede a mi alrededor.

Por ahora necesito con urgencia hablar con mis padres… Según la diferencia horaria allá son mas o menos las 9 pm creo, excelente, podré hablar con ellos sin inconveniente.

\- ¿Papá?

\- Mi niña, que gusto me da escucharte – y no sabe la felicidad que yo siento, ojalá lo tuviera de cerca, me hace falta un abrazo suyo.

\- A mi también me da mucho gusto escucharte, te extraño mucho y a mamá.

\- Está aquí a mi lado.

\- ¿Puedes poner el altavoz por favor? Quiero hablar con ambos

\- Ya está

\- Hola preciosa – ahora es mi madre quien saluda – ¿qué tal Japón?

\- Hermoso mamá, les gustaría estar acá, saben que el otoño es precioso.

\- Nena, ¿pasa algo? te noto triste

\- Es que… - suspiro- tendré que ir a Tomoeda

\- ¿Qué? – escucho al unísono

\- Si, esta mañana hablamos con Sonomi y pues esa es la instrucción.

\- No, no, no Sakura, pero ¿qué le pasa a Sonomi? Mejor dicho, me va a escuchar – dice mi mamá que se nota bastante enojada – ella sabe perfectamente lo que pasaste

\- Exacto mamita, pasé, hace muchos años y creo que… Creo que ya puedo ir afrontando eso ¿no?

\- Hija, solo tú puedes responder a eso, la verdad, yo tampoco me siento muy entusiasmado con la noticia. Por cierto, ¿ya te viste con Touya?

\- No, anoche hablamos pero no nos hemos visto, supongo que ahora será más fácil estando allá

\- Si, es que al parecer ha estado muy ocupado, construyen un gran proyecto de apartamentos de lujo.

\- Que bueno, debe estar muy contento

\- cuando lo veas dale un gran abrazo de nuestra parte.

\- Papá, mamá, los amo.

\- Y nosotros a ti hija, por favor cuídate, y si sientes que esta situación te supera por favor habla con Sonomi y regresas ¿si? Te estaremos esperando

\- Gracias – les envío un beso y termino la llamada.

Si, definitivamente hablar con ellos me hace mucho bien, y creo que ya ha llegado el momento de vencer estos fantasmas del pasado.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Saku, llevo esperándote un buen rato – me dice Tomoyo a duras penas dejando de ver su móvil.

\- Perdón, estaba hablando con mis padres

\- Que bueno y cómo están? Hace rato no los veo

\- Bien, todo muy bien, les quería comentar sobre el asunto de Tomoeda que me tenía un poco inquieta.

\- Yo no sé, solo espero que todo salga bien

\- Yo pienso Tommy que quizá el poder estar ahí me ayudará a superar todo esto, no seguir huyendo

\- De todas maneras estaré ahí para ti, no lo dudes – me dice mi querida prima tomando mis manos y claro que sé que será así, siempre lo ha sido- Por otro lado Sakurita, hay un asunto que no me has dicho, ¿cómo es eso que mi madre fue quien te mandó a Hong Kong?

\- Ay Tommy… es algo complicado que ni yo sé por qué me presté para eso

\- Sakura Kinomoto, conozco a mi madre y te conozco a ti; a ella la amo, pero sé que suele hacer cosas un poco fuera de lo común y no te veo a ti haciendo nada de lo que ella suele inventar.

Suspiro, Tommy tiene razón y agradezco al cielo que nada haya salido como se tenía planeado.

\- Te voy a contar pero por favor… No me juzgues

\- No lo puedo creer, que te puso a hacer ahora

\- Fui a Hong Kong a… ashhh hasta vergüenza me da decirlo, al parecer Hien Li es un mujeriego empedernido

\- Jmmmm eso no es un secreto para nadie

\- El caso es, que parece tener una fascinación con las mujeres de mi tipo y… Pues tu madre me dijo que fuera y… lo sedujera

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero qué carajo le pasa a mi madre y a ti para prestarte a semejante absurdo!

\- Tommy pero yo…

\- Pero yo nada Sakura, has construido tu carrera con trabajo duro ¿y ahora te prestas a estas jugarretas de mi madre? No es propio de ti Sakura Kinomoto, ¿qué pensarían tus padres si se enteran?

\- Lo sé Tommy pero agradezco que nada pasó

\- ¿Nada pasó? ¿Te parece poco? ¡Terminaste metiéndote con el hijo!

\- Pero no lo sabía, sabes que ese día solo me dejé llevar, al enterarme que Hien no estaría me sentí libre de hacer lo que hice, pero ¿ahora comprendes mi renuencia a tener cualquier cosa con Shaoran?

\- Tamaño lío en que te metiste, ojalá ese hombre no se aparezca por acá o podríamos tener problemas.

\- Lo sé Tommy y ¿sabes algo? también debo tener buenas distancias con Shaoran, quedamos de ir a cenar esta noche pero creo que lo mejor será cancelar.

\- No seas tan dramática Sak, solo… hazlo todo con cuidado ¿si?

Terminamos nuestro almuerzo y nos dirigimos a preparar nuestras cosas para irnos hacia Tomoeda, nos quedaríamos en la mansión Daidouji según lo establecido por Sonomi, así que a respirar profundo y poner la cara.

 **Hola!**

 **Ahora sí, ya casi es navidad, les deseo que pasen unas muy felices fiestas juntos a sus seres queridos, siempre agradeciendo por todas las cosas bellas que Dios nos permite disfrutar.**

 **Y por quienes me preguntaban ¿qué hacía Sakura en Hong Kong? ahí la respuesta jejejeje Sonomi es un tanto loquilla.**

 **Besos y abrazos.**

 **Ale-San**


	8. TOMOEDA

**Hola a todos queridos lectores! paso por aquí a dejarles este pequeño regalo de navidad, espero hayan pasado maravilloso en compañía de sus familias y amigos y lo continúen haciendo estos últimos días del año**

 **¡Feliz Navidad!**

 **CAPÍTULO 8**

 **SAKURA POV**

Pensé que sería algo catastrófico, siempre que recordaba Tomoeda sentía un nudo en el estómago tan grande y profundo que pensaba me quedaría sin respiración; definitivamente no hay batallas más grandes que las que libramos en nuestra mente y nuestros demonios internos que nos empujan a la desesperación cuando la realidad difiere mucho de nuestras fantasías.

En ese momento ingresábamos a Tomoeda; las calles, los paisajes, es como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido en algún momento, inclusive podía verme a mi misma caminar alegre por todas estas calles; afortunadamente hay silencio, Tommy está dormida y puedo disfrutar este momento.

Pasamos por el parque pingüino, es como si cada una de estas calles pudiera hablar, seguramente mi querida casita todavía estaría allí, guardando aquellos recuerdos de cuando salía tarde para la escuela casi atragantándome con la comida o de mis eternas peleas con Touya, estúpido Touya.

En unos momentos más estamos ingresando a la gran mansión, despierto a Tomoyo y los empleados recogen nuestro equipaje llevándolo a nuestras respectivas habitaciones.

\- Tommy yo… ¿Me puedo quedar contigo?

\- Pero ¿por qué? ¿No te sientes cómoda en tu habitación? ¿Sucede algo?

\- No…

La veo como empieza a caminar por el pasillo al lugar del que estábamos hablando.

\- Sak perdona, ya mismo pediré que te preparen otra, pero quiero que te sientas cómoda ¿si?

\- No, por favor, de verdad no son necesarias las molestias

\- Nada que hablar, ven conmigo mientras hacen los cambios respectivos.

Resulta que la habitación es por completo blanca, detesto los lugares así, me recuerdan los hospitales y uno de los episodios más difíciles de mi vida; de hecho no es solo que me desagrade, es que en realidad al estar en un lugar así me produce terror, angustia.

\- Señorita Kinomoto, recuerda que hoy tienes una cena con el apetecible Li

Me río ante el comentario – no le digas así… se escucha raro

\- Jajaja lo sé.

\- ¿tú que vas a hacer?

\- Dormir, parece que no tengo fuerza para más, por lo menos por ahora, espero mañana estar mejor

\- Linda, por favor, sigue las recomendaciones del médico, sabes los riesgos que corres con cada episodio

\- Es tan aburrido Sakura, quiero hacer tantas cosas, divertirme cuando yo quiera y como yo quiera sin estar atada a esto

\- Lo sé, y tendrás tus momentos, ahora solo recupérate ¿si?

\- Bueno, ya basta de sentimentalismos, vamos a ponerte divina para esa cena.

La veo sacar de su gigantesco closet un hermoso conjunto compuesto por una falda a la rodilla con una abertura al frente, bastante sexy sin ser vulgar y una blusa de tiras.

\- Tomoyo, estamos en pleno otoño, voy a morir de frío

\- No te preocupes, te pondrás un abrigo.

Ay Dios y yo que siempre me dejo llevar de sus locuras. Justo en ese momento mi móvil empieza a sonar, es Li.

\- _Hola Sakura_

\- Hola Shaoran

\- _Solo quería saber a qué hora nos veremos_

\- Dile que pase por ti – susurra Tomoyo

Le hago señas para indicarle que no

\- _O si quieres, puedo pasar por ti_ – dice él como adivinando los planes de mi prima.

\- Está bien, te enviaré la dirección

\- _¿Estas lista?_

\- Si, no hay problema.

\- _Ok, entonces llegaré en poco tiempo_

No mucho tiempo después, una de las mucamas anunciaba su llegada.

\- Bueno Sak, tú tranquila, deja de pensar tanto las cosas y solo déjate llevar ¿si?

\- Ay Tommy como si fuera tan fácil, pero igual trataré de pasar un buen rato.

\- Claro que si amiga, cuídate por favor.

\- Tú igual, por favor descansa.

Empiezo mi camino al piso inferior donde se encontraba Shaoran, bajo lentamente las escaleras y lo alcanzo a ver, con un traje Slim fit azul marino y una camisa blanca, sin corbata y con ese cabello alborotado que lo hace ver tan bien, conforme voy bajando, clava sus ojos en mi y como siempre me intimida un poco, pero como siempre, no puedo permitir que lo note.

Así que me acerco a él sin dejar de mirarlo, ¡alguna cosa tengo que provocar en este hombre por Dios!

\- Hola Shaoran – me acerco y beso su mejilla, obvio que para hacerlo debo empinarme un poco y me apoyo en su pecho para lograrlo ¡Bingo! Lo siento estremecerse un poco, así que ambos estamos en igualdad de condiciones.

\- Te ves bellísima Sakura

\- Gracias

Extiende su mano como todo un caballero y nos encaminamos hacia el auto. La noche se siente bastante fría, afortunadamente este abrigo me cubre bastante bien y por lo menos me hace sentir un poco menos intimidada con las miradas de Shaoran.

\- Y… ¿Dónde se están hospedando?

\- En un departamento que asignaron para nosotros en un sector muy bonito de la ciudad, de hecho bastante cerca a ustedes.

\- Bueno, espero estén cómodos.

\- Si…

\- Oye y ¿qué opinas de esto?... Es decir, al parecer nuestra estadía aquí será por mucho más tiempo.

\- Si, hoy hablé con mi padre y ya está al frente de la empresa en Hong Kong así que no tengo ninguna prisa por volver – dice con una bella sonrisa en sus labios

La verdad he estado muy inquieta por preguntarle si tiene algún compromiso, pero con lo que me acaba de responder y eso de que no hay nada que le haga tener prisa en regresar… Creo que me basta.

\- Pero este fin de semana debo regresar a Hong Kong por un asunto familiar.

\- Ya veo… - digo al final

\- Cuando estuviste allá ¿pudiste conocer?

En ese momento siento que el calor se apoderó de mi rostro al recordar ese viaje y mi presencia en esa fiesta.

\- No… Solo estaba de paso

Nuevamente el silencio se hizo presente entre nosotros, se nota que desea preguntarme algo pero se contiene.

\- Sakura… ¿Qué hacías en Hong Kong?

¡Diablos! La pregunta del millón. Odio mentir, pero soy abogada y tendré que sacar a relucir mis talentos en esa área.

\- Esperaba encontrar a tu padre, la verdad es que junto con Yukito queríamos tener un encuentro preliminar en un ambiente más ajeno a los negocios.

Lo sé, soy brillante.

\- Ya veo… La verdad estaba bastante curioso al respecto.

Continuamos nuestro camino al restaurante hablando de cualquier cosa, en realidad creo que mi incomodidad respecto a Shaoran es simplemente porque me agrada mucho estar a su lado y es algo que me genera inquietud

 **SHAORAN´S POV**

Había decidido ir a recogerla, hoy ya no tendríamos una velada accidentada como las otras veces, estoy decidido a disfrutar un buen momento junto a Sakura sin impedimentos ni interrupciones.

Llego a la enorme mansión propiedad de Daidouji dispuesto a esperar pacientemente pero no tarda mucho en bajar, aunque viene enfundada en un abrigo largo no deja de verse preciosa y no puedo apartar mis ojos de sobre ella.

Luego se acerca a mí y me da ese beso en la mejilla que me descolocó un poco, todo su contacto lo hace, siempre, desde que la conocí.

Y hablando de cuando la conocí, he tenido una duda atorada en mi mente desde ese entonces. ¿Qué hacía Sakura Kinomoto en aquella fiesta en Hong Kong? La verdad es que nunca se lo pregunté pero quizá hoy si pueda hacerlo sin sonar muy impertinente.

Vamos en el vehículo hacia el restaurante y después de conversar un poco sobre otras cosas me decido a hacer esa pregunta, aunque primero empezaría por una más… Casual

\- Sakura, cuando estuviste en Hong Kong ¿pudiste conocer?

\- No… solo estaba de paso

Y ahora si mi pregunta

\- Sakura… ¿Qué hacías en Hong Kong?

Ante eso responde que esperaba conocer a mi padre en un ambiente aparte de los negocios, pero afortunadamente no estaba; no quise comentárselo a ella, pero mi padre en realidad es un peligro para las mujeres y tiene una fascinación extraña con aquellas cuyas características físicas se asemejan a Sakura. Todo habría sido diferente entonces, hasta el punto de que quizá la estaría odiando en este momento.

Afortunadamente no sucedió de esa manera.

Continuamos conversando de cualquier cosa hasta llegar al restaurante. Al adentrarnos al lugar, el maitre se ubica por atrás de Sakura para ayudarla con su abrigo y vaya que me gustaba lo que veía.

Un atuendo no muy común para este clima tan frío, aunque obviamente el restaurante cuenta con una temperatura adecuada y agradezco eso, así la puedo observar mejor. Ese atuendo le sienta de maravilla, siempre es una mujer tan elegante y a su vez tan sexy; lo compruebo porque no soy el único que queda embobado al verla y eso me enoja en verdad.

¿pero qué me pasa? Shaoran Li ¿Celoso?

\- Shaoran… ¿Pasamos?

Me pregunta ella extrañada por mi actitud, seguramente la observaba como idiota o tal vez mi ceño fruncido al ser consciente de las miradas que le lanzaban, qué se yo.

En ese momento suavizo un poco mis facciones y el mesero se adelanta para enseñarnos el lugar, con mi mano le hago un gesto de que avance delante de mi y yo la sigo posando mi mano suavemente en su espalda y sintiendo el dulce y delicado aroma que despide su cuerpo. No recuerdo desde hace cuánto tiempo me gustaba tanto una mujer.

Nos ubicamos en la mesa, pedimos algún cóctel, ya había notado su preferencia por el Martini, así que me tomé la libertad de pedir uno para ella.

\- ¿Quieres emborracharme tan temprano Li? – me dice con esa expresión de coquetería

\- Solo quiero que te sientas cómoda y disfrutemos esta velada.

De nuevo retomamos nuestra conversación, durante los últimos días he podido conocer un poco más de su carácter; es una persona tranquila en circunstancias normales, pero suele transformarse cuando se trata de trabajo y es muy protectora con su familia. Siempre ha vivido con sus padres, su padre está retirado y vive tranquilamente en New Jersey junto a su esposa Nadeshiko quien por la foto que me enseñó Sakura es una mujer increíblemente hermosa, con razón Sakura es como es.

La noche transcurre de manera muy amena, inclusive puedo notar que Sakura no es para nada como las mujeres que suelo conocer que se alimentan de lechuga y cuentan calorías como desquiciadas. No señores, la señorita frente a mi come como si no hubiera un mañana y muestra en su rostro el placer que le produce hacerlo.

\- No me mires así, ¿nunca habías visto una chica comiendo de manera normal?

\- La verdad es que muy pocas… Aunque a tu nivel, creo que ninguna

\- ¿A mi nivel, eso qué significa?

\- Pues que mi hermanita fuuttie es la única normal que conozco pero es que tú… Eres otra cosa.

\- No me intimidas, hace mucho tiempo aprendí a hacer lo que me trae felicidad y este es uno de mis mayores placeres.

De repente veo como se levanta rápidamente y corre al encuentro de un hombre bastante alto que también la abraza con mucha confianza.

¿Pero qué diablos? ¿Iba a ser imposible estar un rato con Sakura sin que alguien nos molestara? Y para colmo un hombre, estoy jodido definitivamente. Me quedo contemplando la escenita protagonizada por esos dos mientras veo que él le dice algo al oído y ella empieza a reírse negando con la cabeza.

Luego veo que se despiden con el mismo cariño con que se saludaron y él termina por marcharse a otro lado del restaurante donde no alcanzo a verlo

Quisiera preguntar quién es, pero si lo hago en este momento no sonaría ni un poco natural, más aún cuando por alguna extraña razón solo deseo golpearlo y más por esa sonrisa maliciosa que tenía, que tipo tan detestable.

\- Discúlpame, es una persona a quien quiero mucho

Ok, definitivamente no preguntaré nada o terminaré arruinando todo.

Ya habíamos terminado la comida y la verdad yo no había quedado muy bien desde ese encuentro entre Sakura y el desconocido.

\- Shaoran, ¿estás bien?

\- Si, disculpa.

\- ¿Quieres irte ya?

\- No lo sé, ¿qué quieres hacer?

\- Tú fuiste quien invitó, pensé que tenías algún plan.

Al diablo con eso, no iba a arruinar esta noche por mis estúpidas ideas y recién descubiertos celos.

\- ¿Te gusta bailar?

Vi como sus ojos se iluminaron de pronto, si, definitivamente le gusta bailar.

Salimos del restaurante, la verdad es que el clima estaba bastante frío y creo que ella pudo notar que estaba un poco incómodo pues pude verla sonreír y tomar mi mano.

\- Tranquilo, ya te acostumbrarás.

Claro, ella tiene que soportar el mismo clima en New York, nada extraño; en cambio yo, siempre con la calidez de mi ciudad natal, además que siempre he odiado profundamente el frío, pero la mano de Sakura entre la mía, la calidez que emite… Si para sentirla así tengo que soportar este gélido clima, estaría dispuesto a ir a la misma Antártida si eso significa tenerla a mi lado.

Pero ¿qué estoy pensando? Me preocupa pensar que todo esto se esté saliendo de mis manos, hace apenas una semana que la conozco y Sakura ha tenido un impacto en mí que me desconcierta; al principio mi primer pensamiento era Meiling, sus sentimientos, mis obligaciones hacia ella; pero poco a poco todos esos pensamientos se están desdibujando en mi mente. Creo que en mi próximo viaje a Hong Kong tendré que poner este asunto sobre la mesa.

\- Shaoran, si quieres podemos dejar hasta aquí

\- Pero ¿qué dices?

\- Es que te noto… No lo sé, incómodo, callado… No te preocupes, si no te sientes bien, por mí no hay problema.

Detengo el auto y me dirijo a ella – Perdóname Sakura, no fue mi intención que sucediera eso, es solo que unos asuntos familiares vinieron a mi mente, nada que ver contigo y claro que no quiero dejar esta velada hasta aquí; no sé si no lo has notado pero disfruto mucho el tiempo a tu lado – y sin saber por qué empiezo a acariciar la tersa piel de su rostro y ella simplemente sonríe y se deja llevar por el contacto –

\- Está bien

\- Vamos a disfrutar mucho, ya verás.

Continuamos hasta llegar a un lugar que estaba atestado de gente y como correspondía, el volumen de la música era bastante considerable; a mí la verdad no me gustan mucho estos lugares pero al momento de llegar ella me toma de la mano completamente entusiasmada y me arrastra prácticamente.

Nos ubicamos en la barra mientras podemos hallar una mesa.

\- ¿Martini? – me atrevo a preguntar

Ella me mira con picardía

\- No, tequila

\- Wow tequila, está bien señorita Kinomoto ¿quieres una noche salvaje?

\- Con todo lo que eso implica – responde ella poniendo su delicada mano sobre mi pierna.

Y sigo sin entender cómo diablos lo hace.

Tomamos las primeras copas y luego vamos a la pista.

\- Espero no te dificulten mucho los ritmos latinos.

\- Oh nena, dije que no me gustaba bailar, no que no supiera

Entonces la tomo de la cintura y la acerco a mi lo más posible y empezamos a movernos al son de aquella salsa que la verdad del caso es que exige bastante habilidad y ella la tiene, controla por completo la situación y yo solo la sigo procurando no hacer el ridículo.

\- Eres bueno Li

\- No más que tú Sakura – digo tratando de no sonar agitado, creo que la rutina del gimnasio no está sirviendo para nada, en cambio ella, ¡ni se despeina!

Afortunadamente cambian el ritmo a algo sumamente suave, un bolero, que por cierto me recuerda a mi madre; así que la tomo entre mis brazos y aprisiono su cintura, ella también se acerca a mí inclinando su rostro sobre mi hombro y sincronizando nuestros movimientos al ritmo envolvente de la música.

Puedo sentir sus manos acariciando mi espalda sugerentemente y yo también me aventuro a bajar un poco más mi mano hacia donde inicia esa parte de su anatomía tan sumamente sexy y ella no opone ninguna resistencia.

De repente siento como su rostro se acerca al mío, no quiero pensar que es cuestión de los tragos, no se ve mareada ni nada parecido.

\- Sakura ¿estás bien?

\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- Es que… Ya sabes, hemos bebido y no quiero sentir que me estoy aprovechando de ti - ¿cuántas veces he dicho esto ya?

Ella sonríe – Siempre dices lo mismo, eres un buen chico, pero estoy bien, muy bien en realidad; quisieras ir… a un lugar más… ¿privado?

Ese tipo de propuestas hará que mi cabeza estalle, pero ¿y si sucede lo mismo de anoche? Es muy complicado en realidad, no quiero volver a ver que reaccione de esa manera o causarle temor.

Pero antes de que pueda decir algo ella se despega de mi – Voy al baño un momento ¿Qué tal si… Nos vemos en el auto? – dice jugando con la solapa de mi saco y yo solo puedo asentir como idiota.

Me acerco a pagar la cuenta y por un momento pensé en sorprenderla en el baño pero no, este no era como el del elegante edificio donde estuvimos la otra vez y no quiero ponerla en esa situación. Pero por otro lado… En el apartamento están Eriol y Yamazaki… ¿Un hotel? Mmm es una posibilidad.

Mientras estoy considerando estas cosas la veo acercarse a mi saliendo de aquel lugar tratando de cubrirse del frío y claro, yo tengo su abrigo, así que me acerco rápidamente para ponerlo sobre sus hombros, al terminar ella me toma de la mano y abro la puerta del auto para que ella pueda ingresar y posteriormente hacerlo yo y emprender el camino, pero todavía no sé a dónde vamos.

\- Y… ¿Dónde quisieras ir? – pregunto un poco inseguro

\- Solo conduce, yo te indico – en ese momento posa su mano en mi cabeza acariciando mi cabello suavemente

Empiezo a conducir hacia un lugar al parecer muy solitario según las indicaciones de Sakura y me hace una señal para tomar un camino un poco boscoso hasta que terminamos en un bello mirador y a pesar del frío, la noche en realidad está despejada y permite ver algunas estrellas.

Baja del auto y si de mí dependiera me quedaría aquí, ese frío es bastante intenso para mí, pero la veo tan relajada, recostada en la baranda que evita que las personas caigan al vacío, se ve muy linda y tranquila, así que me enfundo en mi chaqueta y me decido a salir del auto.

Llego y simplemente me ubico a su lado sin decir nada.

\- Te molesta el frío ¿no es así? – pregunta ella

\- ¿Tanto se nota?

Ella suelta una risita – Si, mucho. Pero ven acá.

Me atrae hacia ella y se aferra a mi brazo ayudándome a entrar en calor casi que de inmediato; no dice nada, solo observa la inmensidad del cielo sobre nosotros.

\- ¿Crees que hay lugares que tengan memoria?

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- Si, lugares que puedan recordar… Este sitio específicamente tiene guardados momentos muy bellos. Aquí di mi primer beso, tenía 12 años

\- Afortunado debo decir, aunque, ¿no estabas muy pequeña?

\- Nahhh – ella sacude su mano como restando importancia – fue una tontería, más como una especie de experimento, en realidad no significó mucho para mi, es solo un lindo recuerdo.

\- Por lo poco que he podido ver es una ciudad muy linda, puedo preguntar ¿por qué se fueron?

Ella inclina su rostro y se suelta de mi brazo – No, no puedes preguntar – empieza a caminar con dirección al auto.

\- Sakura lo siento… Yo no quise ser imprudente.

La veo respirar profundo mientras sigue de espaldas a mi – No te preocupes, creo que es mejor irnos, de verdad empieza a hacer mucho frío y debemos madrugar – voltea y me sonríe

Empiezo a caminar hacia el auto mientras ella ocupa el asiento del copiloto, trato de encender el vehículo, pero…

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunta al ver que ya había hecho varios intentos

\- No lo sé, no quiere encender

La escucho reír – debemos ser los seres humanos con menos suerte.

\- Espérame

Y me dispongo a hacer lo mismo que solemos hacer todos los hombres aunque no tengamos la más remota idea. Si, abrir el capó y revisar infructuosamente a ver si mágicamente encuentro la solución.

\- ¿Sabes lo que haces?

\- Pregunta desde el interior del auto.

\- ¿La verdad? – Respondo poniéndome en la ventana – no tengo ni la más remota idea.

\- Jajajajajaja eres un tonto. Creo que la batería está descargada

\- Y ¿cómo lo sabes?

\- Porque dejaste las luces encendidas y estuvimos un buen rato en el mirador.

\- Para nada, fueron solo unos minutos.

\- No, mira – me enseña en su reloj que ya son la 1 am y llegamos ahí antes de las 12

\- Demonios, ¿y ahora qué haremos?

\- Nada, llamar una grúa.

Tomo mi teléfono y nada, totalmente muerto

\- Sakura, intenta tú por favor

\- No hay señal

\- Espérame aquí, trataré de buscar señal, está haciendo mucho frío y no quiero que te resfríes o algo

La veo asentir con una maravillosa sonrisa y me desplazo por el lugar, en algún lado debe haber por lo menos algo de señal y de pronto…

Una gota, dos, cuatro… Carajo está lloviendo

De un momento a otro empieza a caer un torrencial aguacero que me obliga a guarnecerme dentro del auto sin haber podido llamar aún a un vehículo que pudiera sacarnos de ese embrollo.

\- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

Ella se encoje de hombros – Nada, esperar

En un momento se quita los zapatos – me pido el de atrás – y empieza a hacer maromas para pasarse al asiento trasero – lo único que podemos hacer es tratar de dormir un poco, por lo menos hasta que deje de llover y podamos buscar la forma de comunicarnos.

No puedo evitar sonreír, me gustan las personas así, que en lugar de ponerse a llorar cono niñita mimada, busca la manera de sortear las situaciones.

\- Bueno, siendo así, déjame acompañarte – le digo observándola por el retrovisor y la veo sonreír con malicia.

\- Está bien, ven acá grandote.

Afortunadamente el auto es bastante espacioso, pero aún así no puedo hacer lo que ella hizo, así que salgo rápidamente del auto para ingresar a la parte de atrás.

\- Eres un tonto Li, te mojaste – me dice tratando de quitar las gotas de mi saco.

\- No te preocupes, no pasa nada.

\- recuerda que estamos sin calefacción y así te puedes enfermar

El caso es que estando ahí, al parecer ninguno pensaba en dormir; empezamos a conversar sobre tonterías mientras en el teléfono de ella su lista de reproducción nos daba lugar a anécdotas, tenemos gustos muy similares y seguíamos riendo y cantando como par de adolescentes.

\- Juguemos algo – propone ella

\- ¿Qué propones?

\- Verdad o reto

\- ¡Ja! Te gusta arriesgarte Kinomoto. Ok, está bien

\- Empecemos. ¿Verdad o reto?

\- Mmmmmm verdad

\- Ok, el nombre de la mujer a quien más quieres.

\- Fuutie

\- Y ¿ella es?

\- Mi hermana menor – respondo sin poder ocultar mi tristeza

\- Y… ¿qué pasa?

\- Mis padres, la van a comprometer en matrimonio, solo tiene 15 años Sakura, es tan injusto que tenga que pasar por eso.

Se acerca a mí y con esa pequeña mano acaricia mi rostro

\- No sé por qué, pero el verte triste me causa mucha inquietud. No te preocupes, ya verás que pase lo que pase, todo estará bien

\- Gracias Sakura – digo tomando su pequeña mano entre la mía y simplemente permanecemos mirándonos fijamente

No comprendo en qué momento me acerqué a ella, pero no con la misma pasión de antes, solo quería sentir la calidez de su cuerpo; así que solo nos abrazamos, ella se acurrucó en mis brazos mientras yo por inercia empecé a acariciar su cabello.

\- ¿Qué estamos haciendo Li?

\- No tengo idea, y ¿ya sabes que no me gusta que me llames así?

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque así me llaman los empleados por temor a mi padre, este apellido es más que eso… Es… Una cadena.

\- Mmmmm no lo sabía, disculpa.

\- No te preocupes.

Otro rato en silencio y empecé a sentir como ella besaba mi pecho de una manera muy tierna pero que me estaba encendiendo en medio de aquella fría noche.

\- Sakura…

\- Shhhh… no digas nada

Y así fue, me quedé en silencio mientras ella me acariciaba hasta que subió a mis labios poniéndose entre mis piernas.

\- Shaoran, me gustas mucho pero…

\- ¿En serio? ¿Pero? ¿Hasta ahora lo vienes a decir?

\- Tienes razón.

Ahora si pongo manos a la obra literalmente y empiezo a bajar el cierre de su falda, la verdad es que el escaso espacio nos obliga a ser más cuidadosos y en un momento nos encontramos solo en ropa interior, no hay inhibiciones entre nosotros y en sus ojos puedo ver el deseo reflejado.

\- Sakura ¿qué estamos haciendo?

\- me parece que es un poco obvio ¿no?

\- No quiero que me reclames después.

\- No te preocupes, solo hagamos lo que hace rato queremos hacer

De manera que la acuesto y me pongo sobre ella, los vidrios del auto se encuentran por completo empañados y nuestros cuerpos cubiertos por el sudor, las caricias no cesan, no puedo dejar de besarla y mucho menos al sentir sus manos sobre mí, aquellas hermosas piernas enredadas en las mías y sus labios de fuego posándose en mi cuello.

Yo no puedo quedarme atrás, así que la atraigo hacia mí y empiezo a besarla con ahínco mientras acaricio sus senos y disfruto esa tersa piel que se siente caliente bajo mis dedos a su vez que ella enreda sus dedos en mi cabello y yo me pierdo en su cuello de nuevo, aspirando el suave aroma de su perfume y no queriendo que este encuentro acabe nunca.

\- Shaoran… - dice ella entre jadeos – de verdad me gustas

\- Me encantas Sakura.

La recuesto de nuevo poniéndome entre sus piernas y de alguna manera preguntando con mi mirada si puedo hacerlo

\- Por favor, hazlo ahora – responde a ella comprendiendo lo que quería decir, rápidamente echo mano de un preservativo.

La verdad es que el reducido espacio no facilita mucho las cosas así que trato de apoyarme en el respaldar de la silla para no poner todo mi peso en ella.

\- Espera, creo que estás incómodo, siéntate

Simplemente la obedezco y me ubico de tal manera que ella pueda sentarse a horcajadas sobre mí con esa sonrisa de niña traviesa y siento como toma mi miembro y lo va introduciendo suavemente en su húmeda cavidad y mi rostro está lo suficientemente cerca de sus senos como para tomarlos con mi boca y degustarlos mientras la siento estremecerse en mis brazos.

Empieza a subir y bajar enloqueciéndome poco a poco, yo la tomo de la cintura para ayudarla en su labor y veo que en serio lo está disfrutando pues se lleva las manos a su cabello y en su rostro de ángel está esa expresión de placer; mis manos pasan de su cintura a su trasero, no me canso de esto, de tenerla entre mis manos, y sentirla de esta manera.

Poco a poco veo como su excitación incrementa al igual que la mía, así que la abrazo a mí con fuerza, por algún motivo extraño me sobrecoge el temor de no volverla a tener de esa manera, sintiéndola mía por un instante, saber que yo soy el autor de sus suspiros, de su excitación y luego simplemente se rinde en mis brazos sonriendo y besando el lóbulo de mi oreja, aún así no se detiene hasta que yo obtenga lo mío y no tardo mucho en lograrlo.

\- Eres bueno Li – dice agitada todavía en la misma posición

\- Tú lo hiciste todo, preciosa.

\- Lo extraño es que al parecer siempre es en situaciones un poco incómodas ¿no crees?

\- Lo sé… - digo mientras acaricio su espalda disfrutando aun del espectáculo de su cuerpo sobre el mío

\- bueno – empieza a levantarse incómodamente del lugar que ocupaba – creo que lo mejor es tratar de descansar un rato y ya mañana ver cómo podemos regresar.

Así fue, volvimos a vestirnos porque el frío empezaba a ser protagonista de nuevo, yo me acomodé de tal manera que pudiera sostener con mi cuerpo a Sakura de la manera más cómoda y a pesar de todo, así me sentía. Poco a poco, el sueño se apoderó de nosotros y quedamos dormidos en el lugar.

 **Hola de nuevo!**

 **Quería publicar este capítulo desde ayer, pero me venció el sueño! (de hecho, me quedé dormida dos veces más tratando de editarlo jejejejej)**

 **Aparte del oneshot este también hacia parte de mi pequeño regalo de navidad para ustedes.**

 **Y sabes cuáles son los mejores regalos para mi?**

 **Si! sus reviewsss, lo extraño mucho! T-T**

 **Besos y abrazos**

 **Ale-San**


	9. CELOS

**Mi última publicación del año, con cariño y agradecimiento a mis queridas Queens: Eli, Flore. Un placer coincidir en esta vida con ustedess.**

 **Y a todos ustedes con mucho cariño**

 **CAPÍTULO 9**

 **CELOS**

 **SAKURA´S POV**

Siento como si me hubiese pasado un camión encima, me duele el cuello y se siente mucho frío; poco a poco llegan a mi mente las imágenes de la noche anterior, el tiempo que pasé con Shaoran que solo puedo decir, fue maravilloso.

Pero estoy sola ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

Mientras me estiro un poco en el vehículo para tratar de despertarme lo veo mirándome divertido desde la ventanilla del conductor. Con razón el frío.

\- Buenos días – me dice él

\- Jmmmm creo que nuestros conceptos de "buenos" son bastante diferentes. ¿Qué hora es?

\- Son las 6:30, ya llamé a una grúa y te traje café – dice extendiéndome un vaso

\- ¿Y a qué hora hiciste todo eso?

Se encogió de hombros antes de responderme – estoy acostumbrado a levantarme temprano todos los días; así lo hice, fui caminando y al bajar la colina hay un café cerca, si hubiese sabido que no estábamos lejos, desde anoche hubiese llamado.

\- Pues… Yo no la pasé mal – digo sin mirarlo

\- Perdón, no me refería a eso… Es solo que, te sentí tiritar de frío anoche y no quería que pasaras tantas incomodidades, solo eso.

\- No te preocupes, entiendo.

En ese momento ingresó al auto y se sentó a mi lado abrazándome por los hombros – Y… ¿cómo estás?

\- Bien, con mucho frío en realidad y me duele todo el cuerpo, ¿tú cómo estás?

\- No creo estar mejor que tú… pero solo en ese sentido, por lo demás, me alegra estar contigo.

\- Shaoran… ¿Qué pasa con nosotros?

\- Mmmmmm nos gustamos me parece

\- Si, pero tenemos una relación comercial…

\- Lo sé, no creas que he estado un poco preocupado por eso pero ¿qué puedo hacer? De verdad me gustas y disfruto tu compañía

\- Bueno, no hagamos las cosas complicadas entonces, simplemente es sexo ¿no?

Lo siento sonreír y antes de decirme algo, el vehículo que tanto estábamos esperando llega acompañado de un taxi. Este chico si es precavido.

Dejamos las llaves y lo necesario con el conductor de la grúa, dispuestos a abordar el taxi que nos llevará de nuevo a nuestros respectivos lugares.

Son un poco más de las 7 am. Lo bueno de estar en Tomoeda es que las distancias son cortas, así que me dará tiempo de darme un buen baño con agua caliente y desayunar como se debe antes de llegar a la empresa.

En poco tiempo ya estamos en casa. Se baja del auto para acompañarme hasta la entrada del lugar.

\- Cuídate Sakura, nos veremos en un rato y… Gracias por todo – se despide con un beso en la frente.

\- Adiós Shaoran, en la oficina – ingreso guiñándole un ojo y al entrar empiezo a sonreír como tonta recostada en la puerta hasta que veo ese espectro fantasmal con cara de asesina frente a mí

\- ¡Sakura Kinomoto! ¿Qué diablos te habías hecho, ah? No sabes la angustia que pasé.

\- Ay Tommy perdóname, fue una serie de eventos desafortunados, nunca quise preocuparte.

\- a ver, vamos a desayunar y me cuentas qué pasó, por lo menos espero que me digas que valió la pena mi angustia.

La miro con esa sonrisa que ella conoce bien – ¡Bien hecho picarona!

Da una orden de que nos lleven el desayuno a su cuarto y empezamos el trayecto

\- Pero te ves terrible Sak, no creo que Li sea tannn malo para que te traiga en esas condiciones

\- ¡Tom, eres el ser más pervertido que conozco! ¡Nada de eso!... O bueno… Sí, pero no era nuestra intención.

\- A ver, dime qué pasó

Procedo a relatarle la historia de nuestra tétrica noche, y la parte… No tan tétrica donde ella se burlaba coincidiendo con Shaoran en que siempre pasaba en los lugares menos propicios.

\- El caso Tommy es que quedo un poco más tranquila, ambos concluimos que es un asunto netamente sexual y punto. Y ya con eso claro…

\- Si, si, te darás permiso de hacerlo cuando quieras ¿no?

Me encojo de hombros mientras me empiezo a quitar la ropa para entrar al baño

\- Siempre que no interfiera con los negocios…

\- Jajaja ¡lo sabía! Ibas a terminar sucumbiendo a los encantos de Li, y bueno señorita, apresúrate que se nos hace tarde.

En poco tiempo estábamos ingresando por las puertas del edificio de oficinas que se constituía industrias Daidouji, era un lugar por demás imponente dentro de un pueblo tan pequeño, fuente de empleo para cientos de habitantes de Tomoeda en diferentes áreas de la producción.

Originalmente industrias Daidouji se dedicaba a la fabricación de juguetes, pero al ir implementando nuevas tecnologías se fue diversificando, creando computadores, teléfonos móviles y otro tipo de dispositivos que se caracterizaban por estar a la vanguardia como una de las más reconocidas a nivel mundial.

La mayoría de las personas no nos conocían, pero las empleadas más antiguas del lugar sonreían al vernos pasar, seguramente de una manera u otra lograron recordar al par de niñas que se pasaban jugando por los pasillos de las oficinas o veníamos a fingir ser esas elegantes secretarias jugando con los teléfonos y otras cosas.

Así que al pasar, les sonreímos de vuelta, llegamos al último piso donde se hallaba una sala de juntas y cinco oficinas muy amplias y bien dotadas con todas las tecnologías que sin duda alguna facilitarían parte de nuestro trabajo.

Allí, nos esperaba una sonriente mujer elegantemente vestida.

\- Mucho gusto señoritas – saluda con una reverencia – mi nombre es Midori Okaido, seré su asistente personal todo el tiempo de su permanencia en este lugar y estoy a su servicio.

Caminó frente a nosotras enseñándonos las oficinas que nos corresponderían, si la de Tomoyo era enorme la mía no se quedaba atrás, un poco más pequeña la de Yukito y las de Shaoran y Eriol bastante amplias también.

Veo a mi querida prima complacida con su espacio y no quiero siquiera imaginar qué pasa por esa cabecita loca por la forma en que sonríe.

Por mi parte, llego a instalarme de inmediato, sin duda y con los puntuales que eran, pronto llegarían Shaoran y Eriol y podríamos iniciar nuestra reunión.

\- Sakura, Sonomi nos necesita, en la oficina de Tomoyo – Era Yukito

Me apresuro a estar en el lugar designado.

\- _Buenos días, ¿cómo están?_

\- Hola Sonomi – se adelanta a saludar mi colega

\- _Instrucciones para hoy. Van a hacer un recorrido completo por las instalaciones con los nuevos socios, no es solo mostrarles el lugar, será también detenerse en cada área para que les expliquen a profundidad los proyectos que se están adelantando y su aplicabilidad, necesitamos que ellos vean lo sólido de nuestra empresa, las investigaciones, los profesionales con los que contamos. Más importante que ver las cifras es que ellos se sientan parte de negocio y lo comprendan. Por otro lado, también les servirá a ustedes, pues ninguno conocía hasta ahora las instalaciones en Japón, así que aprovechen, todo esto les servirá a la hora de que las negociaciones se pongan duras._

Todos asentimos como muestra de que comprendimos la información.

\- _Les deseo un muy buen día_ – termina despidiéndose.

\- Bueno, entonces será cuestión de esperar que lleguen los socios ¿no? – dice Yukito

\- Creo que si, es solo cuestión de esperar.

\- Señorita Midori – llamo a la asistente – por favor háganos saber cuando los señores Li y Hiragizawa lleguen y que todo esté listo para el recorrido por las instalaciones.

\- Claro que si señorita Kinomoto, estaré atenta y todo está preparado, al igual que el almuerzo que según instrucciones de la señora Daiduouji será en nuestras instalaciones.

\- Gracias.

Me ubico en mi oficina y empiezo a revisar los documentos que tengo pendientes perdiendo toda noción del tiempo hasta que un pequeño ruido llama mi atención.

\- Te ves tan sexy – me sorprende aquella voz profunda – y podría hacerte tantas cosas aquí y ahora.

Lo miro por encima de mis lentes y me levanto para ir hacia donde está él.

\- Y ¿qué te lo impide? – pregunto mientras lo abrazo por el cuello

\- Creo que todavía me queda un poco de decencia – responde él atrapando mi cintura – pero parece que contigo no va a ser suficiente.

\- ¿Nunca lo has hecho en una oficina? – susurro a su oído

\- Jamás ¿Me enseñas?

Justo cuando estábamos a escasos milímetros de nuestros labios el teléfono llama nuestra atención.

\- Señorita Kinomoto, lamento interrumpirla, pero ya están todos listos para el recorrido, la esperan en el lobbie

\- Gracias, ya estaremos con ustedes.

\- Bueno señor Li – me mira fingiendo enojo – nos están esperando.

\- ¿Y nuestros planes?

\- Tendrán que esperar. Qué te parece…. – digo enredando mis dedos en su corbata – ¿mas tarde?

\- No lo creo, hoy regreso a Hong Kong, será solo por el fin de semana

\- Te voy a extrañar

\- Yo igual.

\- Pero bueno, vámonos ¿si?

Nos unimos a nuestros demás compañeros que se encuentran esperándonos.

\- Ya era hora – dice Eriol divertido.

En ese momento veo como Shaoran lo fulmina con la mirada, definitivamente esos dos se quieren mucho, una amistad muy estrecha los une.

Empezamos a caminar, Yamazaki delante del grupo junto con Yukito tras ellos Eriol y Tomoyo y por último Shaoran y yo.

Llegamos al primer piso para iniciar desde el área operativa, presentándonos con las asistentes y todo el personal de ese piso.

Pero al llegar lo veo; en la recepción, tan elegante, tan bello y con esa sonrisa que recuerdo de toda la vida

\- Justo a quien estaba buscando, la mujer más hermosa de Japón, Sakura Kinomoto.

No puedo evitar sonreír y correr a sus brazos.

 **SHAORAN´S POV**

Pero ¿qué demonios? Hace un rato estábamos tan a gusto en su oficina y ahora llega de nuevo este tipo y ella simplemente se olvida de que existe el mundo, ¿quién es ese aparecido? y ¿qué relación tiene con Sakura?

A mí, solo me queda permanecer aquí, parado, viendo de nuevo el espectáculo que tuve que presenciar en el restaurante; siento que me observan un momento pero no quiero voltear, prefiero parecer tranquilo. Parecer, porque en realidad, quiero patear gente en este momento.

 **TOMOYO´S POV**

¡Pero miren nada más qué cosa tan divertida!

Justo cuando salimos del elevador para iniciar nuestro recorrido y mientras Eriol y yo observamos de manera cómplice a nuestros amigos en común que comparten sonrisas y se ven bastante cercanos, escuchamos el nombre de Sakura y nos encontramos en la recepción a nada más y nada menos que al guapísimo de mi primo: Touya Kinomoto.

\- Justo a quien estaba buscando, la mujer más hermosa de Japón – dice en alta voz

Y veo a mi querida prima correr a los brazos de su hermano. Hace ya algunos años no se veían, ambos mantienen tan ocupados que se les dificulta mucho; pero aquella cosa tan divertida a la que me refería es la cara de Li.

Está hecho una furia y se nota que trata de disimular pero fracasa terriblemente en el intento. A veces, ese pedacito bueno que queda en mi, quisiera decirle que se trata del hermano de Sakura, que no hay nada de lo que deba preocuparse… O bueno, sí, pero no porque él sea competencia. Si debe preocuparse, pero porque mi querido primo es un celópata de lo peor cuando se trata de su hermana.

El caso es que todos miran divertidos la escena sin intervenir, la única que lo conoce soy yo y no pienso decir nada al respecto; a veces, solo a veces, me gusta dejar salir mi lado malévolo.

\- Hola querido, ¿no piensas saludarme?

\- Mi querida… - lo interrumpo haciéndole seña de que guarde silencio, la cual él entiende perfectamente – Tomoyo, tan hermosa como lo recordaba.

Así que también me estrecha en un abrazo y yo aprovecho para susurrar a su oído – No digas nada sobre Sakura o yo, estoy haciendo un experimento.

\- Sigues siendo el mismo demonio querida niña – dice sujetando mi barbilla

\- Igual que tú primito, por eso me vas a ayudar

\- Te daré el beneficio de la duda, luego me explicas

Ahora, cuando volteo a mirar a mi querido socio Shaoran y sigue con ese sexy ceño fruncido, se nota que su asunto con mi prima es mucho más que físico. Por su parte, Eriol observa toda la situación con expresión divertida. Es mucho más parecido a mi que yo de lo que pensaba.

 **ERIOL´S POV**

Vaya, vaya, qué interesante.

Al parecer este día va a ser muy divertido, empezó con un Shaoran muy misterioso encerrándose con Sakura seguro a hacer cosas no tan misteriosas en la oficina y ahora la evita, pobre mi amigo, no notó la manera en que el recién llegado abrazó a la hermosa Kinomoto, se nota que se trata de alguien muy cercano, un familiar quizá, además que conoce a Tomoyo lo cual confirma mis sospechas.

Después del particular saludo que acabamos de presenciar en el lobbie reanudamos nuestro recorrido ahora con el recién llegado y Sakura no se despega de su brazo mientras conversan divertidos y Shaoran… Bueno, pues mi pobre amigo se atraganta con su propia bilis, la verdad nunca lo había visto tan molesto e irritable.

El tiempo pasa y compartimos nuestro almuerzo pero Shaoran sigue con la misma cara de puño que se ha traído toda la mañana y obviamente evadiendo a Sakura.

\- Sakura… Shaoran no está de muy buen humor, creo que lo mejor es dejarlo. le digo antes de que ella haga su décimo intento por acercarse a él

\- Pero no comprendo, todo estaba bien esta mañana y de repente…

\- Lo sé… Pero no te preocupes.

Aún así la veo un poco inquieta y mirando a mi querido amigo cuyo genio de mierda está empezando a incomodar a todos.

De repente se levanta de la mesa.

\- Les pido disculpas, un avión me espera.

Todos lo miramos desconcertados. Su vuelo no sería sino hasta las 6 pm. Y apenas eran la 1.

\- Pero… Aún no termina el recorrido – dice Sakura tímidamente-

\- No importa, Hiragizawa me tendrá al tanto de los pormenores.

Hace una pequeña reverencia y sale del salón donde estamos sin decir más. Unos instantes después Sakura se levanta también disculpándose, supongo que va tras Shaoran.

 **SHAORAN´S POV**.

Si, estaba furioso; no, furioso no alcanza a expresar lo que de verdad sentía. ¿Cómo podía estar coqueteándome momentos antes para luego cambiar por completo al ver a ese tipo?

Es más, se nota que hace tiempo no se veían ¿entonces qué?

Y tengo que repetirme lo mismo: No soy nadie para decirle nada, no tengo autoridad moral por mi situación con Meiling, aunque, esa es una situación diferente yo no soy siento nada por ella pero Sakura… Sakura quiere a este tipo, ¡se nota!

De manera que al no poder soportar más la situación, decido salir de la empresa, la mejor excusa: mi viaje a Hong Kong.

Salgo a paso apresurado de la sala donde estábamos degustando nuestro almuerzo cuando escucho su voz tras de mi muy suavemente.

\- Shaoran espera por favor.

\- Tengo prisa Sakura, lo que necesites lo puedes hablar con Yamazaki o Eriol

\- Sabes que no. Espera un momento

Así que sin más, detengo mis pasos y suspiro con cansancio antes de girarme a verla.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto desinteresadamente

\- Eso pregunto yo ¿qué pasa? Has estado muy extraño y pues…

\- Para nada.

\- Shaoran, no me tomes por tonta por favor. Es obvio que me estás evadiendo.

\- Bueno y ¿qué quieres que te diga?

\- Pues la verdad, ¿qué pasó? ¿Hice algo que pudiera molestarte?

Quisiera morderme la lengua en este mismo instante, pero siento como me hierve la sangre así que me acerco a ella tomándola de la muñeca.

\- Si, la verdad estoy profundamente molesto y tú eres el motivo.

\- Pe… Pero ¿qué hice?

\- ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Qué hiciste? – lanzo una sonrisa irónica – ¿te parece poco después de lo que sucedió ayer entre nosotros, todo estos días de hecho y de repente aparece un tipo cualquiera y simplemente no puedes despegarte de él? ¿La manera como le sonríes? Se te nota en los ojos que le amas Sakura, no me mientas.

\- Eres un idiota Shaoran… Yo… Solo…

\- ¡Nada, no me digas nada! ¿Es que acaso no entiendes? – Digo acercándome a su oído – Eres mía Sakura, mía solamente y no voy a permitir que otro tipo ocupe el lugar que me corresponde.

\- ¡Hey tú, imbécil! ¿Qué crees que haces? – escucho la voz de aquel hombre a unos cuantos metros de nosotros siendo testigo de este espectáculo.

¡Lo que me faltaba! La persona que menos quería ver.

\- Eso no te importa, es algo entre Sakura y yo.

\- ¡Más te vale que quites tus garras de mi hermana y no te atrevas a tocarle un solo cabello!

Estaba enceguecido por la rabia y justo estaba por gritarle un par de cosas hasta que mi mente rebobinó a las palabras anteriores.

¿Hermana?

Ahora sí, me quedo con los ojos abiertos alternando mi vista de entre Sakura y el tipo ese que me mira con ganas de matarme y la verdad, no es para menos; cuando me percato, estaba tomando a Sakura de una manera no muy delicada así que rápidamente la suelto.

\- Sakura, perdóname… yo…

\- Yo nada, estúpido, y para que te enteres, no soy tuya ni de nadie – dice mirándome de una manera retadora – me equivoqué contigo, eres tan patán como todos los demás.

La vi con pleno deseo de asestarme una bofetada que me había ganado con creces, por cierto. Pero solo se da la vuelta y corre a brazos de su hermano.

Aunque podría quedarme un tiempo más, no puedo someterme a ese ridículo de haberme despedido con la excusa de mi viaje para luego devolverme solo porque me di cuenta de que todo había sido producto de mis celos.

Así que por ahora decido retirarme; es lo más prudente después de mi vergonzoso comportamiento. Eso sí, tengo que encontrar la manera de compensar todo esto y lograr que Sakura me perdone.

 **SAKURA´S POV**

Furiosa, absolutamente indignada; así es como me siento en este preciso momento, afortunadamente estoy con Touya que me ayuda a calmar antes de unirme al resto del grupo.

\- Muy bonito el tipo que te conseguiste ahora ¿no, monstruo?

\- Cállate que no eres precisamente un referente hermanito.

\- Pero ¿qué puedo hacer? Eres un imán de perdedores – dice riéndose

Y yo, solo puedo mirarlo con deseos de asesinarlo.

\- En todo caso… No es un idiota Touya, la verdad, parecer ser un buen chico, es solo que al aparentemente estaba celoso, no había captado que somos hermanos.

\- No es justificación Sakura, sabes que tu vida sentimental o sexual es asunto tuyo nada más. Pero yo quiero verte con un buen hombre, uno que te merezca de verdad.

Suspiro y termino de calmarme.

\- Lo mejor será que regresemos con el resto de grupo.

\- La verdad hermanita es que me tengo que ir, venía a saludarte y estar un rato contigo. ¿Qué te parece si salimos a cenar?

\- Me parece maravilloso, ¿pasas por mí a la mansión?

\- Así quedamos monstruo. Cuídate

Lo veo alejarse por el pasillo con un movimiento de su mano a manera de despedida y yo regreso al salón para continuar con el tema del recorrido.

El resto de tarde pasa sin ningún otro contratiempo, pero las palabras de Shaoran retumban en mi mente "eres mía Sakura" y la verdad del caso es que debería sentirme… No lo sé, ofendida. ¿Que soy suya? ¿Por quién o por qué me toma?

Pero la verdad del caso es que verlo así, furioso, con esa mirada tan intensa, lejos de molestarme me excitó demasiado y no lo sé, creo que sobreactué un poco con mi reacción, pero también tengo que darme a respetar. A lo sumo una semana llevamos de conocernos y… No lo sé, si bien ha sido intenso y sumamente excitante, me asusta un poco al ver cómo van las cosas.

\- Sakurita – es Tomoyo que ingresa a mi oficina – ¿no piensas irte todavía?

Cuando me fijo en el reloj, son las 7 pm.

\- Se me pasó el tiempo Tommy, espérame un momento, recojo mis cosas y salimos.

\- Claro, no hay problema… Sakurita, ¿te molesta si te dejo sola esta noche?

\- No me digas… ¿El caballero inglés?

Y me mira con esa picardía que ella tiene.

\- No te preocupes, yo voy a cenar con Touya. Es más, vete tranquila para la casa, yo lo llamaré para que pase por mi acá ¿si?

\- ¿Segura?

\- Claro que si amiga, disfruta mucho y ya sabes, sin excederte.

\- No te preocupes linda – sale guiñándome el ojo y me quedo nuevamente sola en mi oficina.

\- Touya. ¿Pasas por mi?

Y con esa llamada concreto la cita con mi hermano, la verdad es que no me atrae mucho la idea de quedarme sola en esa enorme mansión y con mis pensamientos como única compañía

Pasamos una noche amena y divertida con mi hermano, la verdad es que nuestra relación ha cambiado mucho desde que éramos niños y vivíamos juntos en Tomoeda, era el ser más sobreprotector y celoso del mundo, cualquier niño que hiciera amague de hablarme se lo encontraría al día siguiente recibiendo todo tipo de amenazas e improperios.

Siempre se sintió orgulloso de eso, de ser el hermano más "cuidadoso" con su hermanita.

Hasta aquel día.

Aquel fatídico día

Desde eso, fueron muchos meses los que lo veía llorar a solas, se culpó por el infierno que tuve que vivir cuando la verdad de caso es que solo tenía agradecimientos por él y todo lo que me ha querido.

Ya luego partí a Estados Unidos y posteriormente lo hicieron mis padres; él decidió quedarse en Tomoeda por un asunto que la verdad, no comprendí muy bien en ese momento y aún ahora, tampoco lo comprendo, solo decidí no hacer muchas preguntas al respecto.

Todo con relación a ese asunto es… Solo silencio.

 **MELING´S POV**

Un día más sin Shaoran, ya hace una semana no lo veo y la verdad es que lo extraño mucho

Bueno, en realidad no sé si extrañar es la palabra correcta, lastimosamente debo reconocer que el tema de Shaoran es más como una obsesión para mí y no sé en qué momento caí tan bajo.

Una mujer como yo, no necesita un hombre para vivir. Pero cada día sin él es como si un vacío se apoderara de mí, quisiera tomar un avión y correr a Japón para verlo, pero tengo demasiadas responsabilidades como para hacer eso y mucho más con el tío Hien aquí.

Ya son las 8 pm, continúo en la oficina, sin mucho por hacer, pero tampoco quiero volver a casa aún. Así que navegando entre diferentes páginas de Internet me encuentro con una de cotilleos, ese es un placer culposo que siempre he tenido; ver a los pobres infortunados a quienes la lente de un fotógrafo los toma en el momento más inoportuno. En muchas ocasiones no pasa nada, son simples suposiciones de los que se alimentan este tipo de sitios, pero igual es divertido divagar en torno a vidas ajenas.

De repente la veo

Una imagen, una sola imagen inconfundible para mí.

 _ **"**_ _ **Hijo de tigre… Las andanzas del heredero Li"**_

 ** _"_** ** _Recién salido del horno, uno de nuestros reporteros gráficos – así les llaman ahora- captó las imágenes del heredero de los Li saliendo de un restaurante en el pequeño pueblo llamado Tomoeda; muy listo, Encontró un lugar alejado de la bulliciosa Tokio para hacer de las suyas._**

 ** _Hemos investigado y la afortunada es la abogada Nipo-americana Sakura Kinomoto, famosa en su medio por su inteligencia, belleza y agresividad en los negocios._**

 ** _También debemos recordar que el joven Shaoran Li está comprometido con la hermosa Meilling Li quien se encuentra en la ciudad de Hong Kong"_**

Maldita sea, ¡maldita sea! Casi tengo deseos de lanzar este asqueroso aparato por los aires; no puede ser eso que están diciendo, debe ser una mala interpretación, seguro una cena de negocios pero…

Me detengo a observar mejor aquella foto y… La conozco, sus ojos verdes y cabello castaño.

¡Es la maldita zorra que estaba arrinconada con mi novio el día de la fiesta!

No puede ser mi nivel de mala suerte y todo empieza a concordar. Con razón está "demasiado ocupado" para llamarme, claro, ahora quién sabe si fue un plan elaborado desde el principio, tal vez ya se conocían y habían quedado de encontrarse en Japón.

Mi cabeza da vueltas y lanzo contra la pared el jarrón con flores que está en la mesa de centro, quiero tenerlos frente a mi para matarlos con mis propias manos.

Es un desgraciado de mierda y yo no debería estar llorando desesperadamente por él. No lo merece

Ahhhh pero si él está pensando que esto se va a quedar así y yo voy a ser la tonta sumisa que se queda callada, que equivocado estás Li; pero no soy una tonta, voy a manejar todo con inteligencia y te va a pesar haberte burlado de mí.

Si no eres mío, no serás de nadie. Eso lo juro.

Tomo mi teléfono y que empiece la función.

\- ¿Tío Hien? – en ese momento rompo en llanto

\- _¿Qué sucede Meiling, qué te pasó?_

\- Acabo de ver algo horrible tío y necesito hablar contigo de inmediato. ¿Sigues en la empresa?

\- _Ehhhh…. Si claro, solo dame unos momentos y ven_.

En ese tiempo me dispongo a imprimir el artículo que acabo de leer y trato de verme lo más miserable posible, aunque no será difícil. Así me siento.

Cuando llego, veo a la secretaria salir acomodándose la falda y tratando de peinarse, ruedo los ojos ante tal escena y pienso, con qué cara reclamarle a Shaoran si es lo que ha visto en su padre desde siempre.

Me acerco y golpeo la puerta con suavidad.

\- Puedes pasar – responde desde el interior

\- Hola tío

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás así?

Le extiendo la hoja sin decir más, le permito que identifique la imagen y lea el artículo.

\- Romperé mi compromiso con Shaoran

En ese momento lo veo palidecer por la noticia, yo sé el duro golpe que eso significa y el conflicto interno que eso acarrearía.

\- Pero mi niña, esto es… Solo un chisme

\- No lo es, yo los vi con mis propios ojos aquí en Hong Kong antes de que se fuera; y bueno, pensé que era solo algo de una noche y lo dejé pasar, pero no puede ser casualidad que se encuentren en Japón. Quién sabe desde hace cuánto tiempo lleva burlándose de mí.

El hombre frente a mi extiende una caja de pañuelos y yo continúo con mi show.

\- Aun así… no es motivo para terminar la relación; mírame a mí, a veces me doy una canita al aire pero aun así no cambio a tu tía Ierán por nadie y ella lo sabe.

\- Perdóname tío, pero yo no pienso ser el juguete de nadie, tía Ierán fue criada bajo otros términos y cultura, y eso no lo pienso tolerar.

\- Mira, no te preocupes, Shaoran viene en camino y cuando regrese lo enfrentaré, te aseguro que todo cambiará y se casarán más pronto de lo que piensas

\- Pero ¿cómo planeas hacerlo? Lleva años evitando el matrimonio y yo ya estoy cansada de eso.

\- Eso déjamelo a mí, y te doy mi palabra que ese matrimonio se realizará en menos de lo que imaginas.

Asiento como manso corderito y me dispongo a salir de la oficina, no puedo evitar que esa sonrisa maléfica se dibuje en mi rostro.

No tienes idea de lo que se te viene encima Li Shaoran, te vas a lamentar del día en que te atreviste a jugar conmigo.

 **Hola queridos lectores!**

 **Cómo van pasando estas fiestas? espero que muy felices.**

 **Siempre les digo lo mismo, que "me divertí mucho escribiendo este capítulo" pero es que en realidad ¡lo hago! sobre todo imaginando la imagen de Shaoran muriendo de celos por Touya, la complicidad entre este último y Tomoyo, la perspicacia de Eriol... En fin, por eso quise hace pequeños POV de cada uno y su forma de ver la situación.**

 **Por otro lado, por fin tenemos noticias de Meilling y por lo que pueden ver, no son muy buenas.**

 **Se viene lo bueno niñosss!**

 **Chicos, es posible que esta sea la última publicación del año (digo es posible porque al igual que en navidad puedo alocarme un poco y publicarles otro por año nuevo...)**

 **En fin, quiero agradecerles muchísimo, ha sido un año realmente... Loco, muy difícil, muchísimo y aún así estoy demasiado agradecida con Dios y con la vida por permitirme descubrir este espacio y así desarrollar una de las cosas que más me apasionan, escribir.**

 **Espero que durante el próximo año continúen a mi lado, quiero seguir aprendiendo, soñando y creando nuevas realidades a través de estas historias un tanto locas, románticas y dolorosas.**

 **Les deseo lo mejor, disfruten de la compañía de quienes aman, recuerden que la vida es demasiado efímera y solo tenemos el ahora. No hay lugar para arrepentimientos.**

 **Vivan, amen, luchen, sueñen y sobre todo, no dejen de creer en sus sueños por más locos que estos sean. Yo lo sigo haciendo a mis 30 años.**

 **Los quiero a todos, de verdad.**

 **Abrazos y besos de año nuevo.**

 **Ale-San**


	10. DECISIONES Y REVELACIONES

**Hola a todos! Yo sé que la fecha de publicación es mañana pero tendré un día un poco agitado y antes que incumplirles prefiero publicar antes.**

 **CAPÍTULO 10**

 **DECISIONES Y REVELACIONES**

 **SHAORAN´S POV**

El viaje fue mejor de lo que pensaba, muy tranquilo en realidad; afortunadamente estaba lo suficientemente cansado como para pensar en mi miedo a los vuelos.

Llego y como siempre, un grupo de guardaespaldas estaba esperando a la salida del avión junto con una limosina blindada, a veces pienso que llevo una vida un tanto exagerada y ostentosa, al pasar por las calles de la ciudad la gente se queda mirando y yo solo quisiera poder caminar por ahí tranquilamente… Con cierta castaña de mi lado.

A propósito, espero que le haya gustado la sorpresa que le dejé antes de venir hacia acá y que al volver a verla pueda observar en su rostro esa hermosa sonrisa que tanto me gusta; aunque en realidad, todo de ella me gusta, inclusive cuando se enoja como hoy, al verla tan furiosa hubiese querido encerrarla en una oficina y arrancarle la ropa.

\- Joven Shaoran, hemos llegado.

La voz de Wei me saca de mis pensamientos.

\- Pensé que íbamos para mi casa – le dije con un poco de sorpresa

\- Disculpe usted, los señores mandaron llamarle inmediatamente llegara.

Suspiro con cansancio – está bien, si no hay otra opción.

Ingreso a la mansión saludando a las empleados que encuentro a mi paso para continuar mi camino hacia la habitación que fuera mía en mis épocas de juventud. Necesito refrescarme antes de reunirme con la familia.

Al hacerlo y antes de entrarme con los demás, busco a mi querida Fuutie, siento que hace una eternidad no la veo y necesito contarle lo que está pasando; aparte de Eriol, es la única con quien puedo contar, pero no la encuentro en su habitación, es posible que esté en la biblioteca, pero cuando voy camino hacia allá una de las empleadas me indica que ya están reunidos en el comedor.

Acomodando mi camisa apresuro mis pasos hacia aquel salón donde tendré que ver a los otros miembros con los que no es que me lleve muy bien porque en realidad no tenemos nada en común. Mi madre es siempre la sombra de Hien, no opina, no actúa, se ha conformado con ser la señora de sociedad que conoce a la perfección las andanzas de su marido pero que según las leyes tradicionales que nos rigen deben seguir ahí, sumisa, bajo aquel viejo adagio "calladita te ves más bonita" y ella simplemente lo hace.

En la mesa se encuentran Shiefa junto a su estúpido marido, un niño rico desde la cuna que solo ha sabido derrochar y cuya única cualidad es el apellido del que hace alarde a diestra y siniestra. Como siempre, el puesto vacío de Fanren, que casi nunca viene a China a causa de los constantes roces con nuestro padre y el silencio de nuestra madre y ahí, cabizbaja, callada, apagada, mi pequeña Fuutie; me duele el corazón verla así y espero poder ayudarla para que este despropósito no se realice.

\- Buenas noches – digo dirigiéndome a los presentes.

\- Bienvenido Xiao – Lang, toma asiento por favor – Así lo hago, y es solo silencio en este lugar, nos limitamos a comer y responder un par de preguntas con algunos monosílabos o explicaciones muy cortas.

Terminada la cena pasamos a tomar el té en las mismas condiciones que la cena y cada uno empieza a marcharse del lugar dejándonos solos a nuestros padres y a mí.

\- Xiao-Lang, hablemos en el estudio.

Sigo a mis padres hacia el lugar indicado y cuando llegamos me indica con la mano que tome asiento.

\- Conoces el motivo de tu viaje ¿no? Te lo expliqué por teléfono.

\- Si padre y… - espero no me empiece a temblar la voz – no estoy de acuerdo con lo que piensan hacerle a Fuutie, es un despropósito desde todo punto de vista.

\- No lo es, su prometido es un hombre con un gran legado y mucha fortuna que a la larga será apoyo para nuestra familia. Estará en buenas manos.

\- ¿Y de quién se trata?

\- Es Zhao Wang.

\- ¿Zhao Wang? ¿El hijo del señor Yung?

\- El mismo

\- Pero… - me levanto de mi silla exasperado – ¡es ridículo, ese tipo casi le dobla la edad a Fuutie! ¿Cómo pueden hacerle eso?... – miro con desesperación a mi madre esperando que intervenga – ¿Madre?

\- Es la decisión de tu padre Xiao-Lang y no debemos discutir.

\- Mas vale que te sientes muchacho impertinente, no voy a soportar tus altanerías – y ahí está, su voz amenazante, con la que nos hacía llorar desde que éramos unos niños.

Simplemente obedezco, ese hombre me aterra en verdad.

\- Aquí hay un asunto más importante por discutir que el de tu hermana y es tu compromiso con Meilling.

Creo que me puse pálido, porque sentí que el calor que tenía por mi reacción de un momento anterior se me fue a los pies.

Así que guardé silencio.

\- No hay un solo motivo por el que su unión aún no se haya concretado, llevan muchos años comprometidos.

\- No la amo, nunca he sentido nada por ella más allá que una amistad y no considero justo para ella el tener que estar atada a una persona que solo puede verla de esa manera.

\- Eres estúpido, muy estúpido. ¿Sabes cuántos hombres darían lo que fuera por estar con una mujer como ella? Inteligente, hermosa, de buena cuna, al diablo eso de los sentimientos, sabes que la necesitamos de nuestro lado.

\- Lo sé pero…

\- Pero nada – lo veo levantarse y golpear la mesa con furia contenida – no admito más excusas, esa boda se realizará y no hay nada más por decir.

De nuevo aquel calor subiendo por mi cuerpo; estoy cansado, harto en realidad de ser un guiñapo de hombre y no tomar decisiones trascendentales en mi vida y simplemente no voy a tolerar el tener que casarme con alguien por simple interés.

\- Lo siento mucho, sé que los estoy defraudando pero no me voy a casar con Meiling y es una decisión tomada.

\- Si, definitivamente eres tonto Xiao – Lang, ¿piensas acaso que tienes algún tipo de decisión respecto a este asunto? No te equivoques, sabes perfectamente lo que pasa si lo haces.

\- ¿Qué, me van a desheredar? – digo poniéndome frente a mi padre, nuestros ceños fruncidos y retándonos con la mirada.

Pero veo en él una sonrisa completamente malévola, algo estaba planeando.

\- ¿Pensaste acaso que no estaría preparado para esto? Eres un pusilánime, pero tengo un trato para ti.

Me quedo parado frente a él mientras mi madre nos observa sin mover un músculo.

Hien se sienta nuevamente en su gran silla del escritorio, tan tranquilo, como sabiendo que tiene por completo doblegado mi carácter, pero esta vez no puedo ceder, hablamos de mi felicidad futura.

\- Siéntate ya – manda con una voz calmada pero amenazante – te propongo lo siguiente: Te casas con Meilling en un mes y se romperá el compromiso de Fuutie

Ahora si quedo por completo congelado, ya no es solo cuestión de mi felicidad, sino del ser que más quiero y que debo proteger con mi vida.

Es como un si un baldado de agua fría cayera sobre mí mientras trataba de analizar la situación pero él siguió hablando.

\- De lo contrario, no será solo un compromiso donde ella deberá casarse a los 18 años, sino que se casará casi que de inmediato.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Ahí si me levanté por completo cabreado, con unos deseos mortales de golpear al hombre frente a mí y obligarlo a retractarse de sus terribles decisiones. ¿Cómo es posible que juegue con la vida y felicidad de sus hijos como si de fichas de ajedrez nos tratáramos?

Fuutie, es sin duda lo mejor de esta familia; obediente, inteligente, independiente, una joya de mujer que ahora hace parte de una transacción comercial.

\- Madre… ¿Usted no piensa decir nada?

\- La decisión ya está tomada Xiao-Lang no se lo hagas más difícil a tu padre

¿Escuché bien o ahora estoy delirando? Me dice que para él es difícil esta decisión ¡Por favor! Ella lo sabe más que nadie, estamos hablando de un maldito bastardo sin corazón que se dedicó a tener hijos solo para usarnos como a cualquier objeto.

Me levanté indignado de mi puesto con dirección a la puerta.

\- Tienes hasta mañana temprano para tomar una decisión y cancelaremos el compromiso de Fuutie. Solo hasta esa hora.

Di un portazo de tal magnitud que pensé que aquel objeto de madera se partiría por la violencia del impacto.

Ahora ¿qué se supone que debo hacer?

 **SAKURA´S POV**

Estuvimos hasta las 10 pm en aquel restaurante riendo de tonterías, de verdad que la vida de mi hermano es todo menos tranquila, pero él pudo percibir que el cansancio me estaba consumiendo y decidió dar por terminada la velada llevándome a la mansión.

Como supuse, no había ni señales de Tomoyo en la casa, pero al entrar una de las mucamas me indicó que había llegado algo para mí y se había tomado la libertad de llevarlo a mi habitación para poder "contemplarlo mejor", me dio mucha curiosidad saber de qué se trataba así que me apresuré a llegar a aquel lugar.

Era un hermoso y enorme ramo de flores y claro, una nota junto a ella

 _"_ _Querida Sakura, por favor perdona mi falta de tacto y mi reprobable comportamiento; sé que me equivoqué en muchos niveles y solo espero que a mi regreso pueda contemplar en ti esa bella sonrisa"_

 _Tuyo,_

 _S.L_

Y ahí estaba, esa sonrisita estúpida que me estaba provocando este muchacho de ojos ámbar.

La verdad, hasta este momento, había olvidado por completo el asunto. Tengo esta extraña… ¿Cualidad? No lo sé, me enojo hasta explotar por unos pocos minutos y luego, todo vuelve a ser como antes.

Claro que no estaba enojada, ya no. Todo fue producto de una confusión y de hecho me parecía interesante saber que en realidad sentía celos.

Así que sin más, me preparo para dormir y de esa manera derrotar el cansancio que traigo encima.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Otro bello día de oficina. ¿Los demás no han notado que todo parece más bonito? No lo sé, a pesar del frío me parece que el día es más brillante.

Subo al elevador con mi delicioso café en mano y… Esperen un momento… ¿Un suspiro?

¿De dónde demonios salió eso? ¿Un maldito suspiro?

No, esto no puede estar pasando; es decir, seguro fue algo… Accidental, involuntario, tal vez inspirado por el bello día de hoy, todo menos… Eso.

\- Buenos días Midori – saludo a la asistente antes de pasar a mi oficina y encerrarme como me gusta hacerlo. Llegué media hora antes para tener todo lo que necesito en la reunión que adelantaremos el día de hoy, sin Shaoran y sus miradas intimidantes sobre mí, me sentiré mucho más cómoda.

Paso a la sala de juntas faltando 2 minutos para las 8 am. y veo cómo la asistente ya ha preparado todas y cada una de las carpetas; hay agua, café y té sobre un espacio preparado para ello y sonrío. Me encanta la gente eficiente, a quienes no hay que empujar pues tienen perfectamente claras sus responsabilidades.

Así que tomo mi lugar en la mesa y espero pacientemente.

Es extraño, pareciera que estaban juntos porque llegan simultáneamente: Yukito, Tomoyo, Eriol y Yamazaki; después de los correspondientes saludos, cada uno ocupa su lugar y damos inicio a la reunión de este día.

Pensé que el no tener a Shaoran en este lugar me tranquilizaría, pero en realidad…

Lo extraño

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **ERIOL´S POV**

¿Mi noche con la bella señorita Daidouji?

Pues como era de suponerse muy pero muy divertida.

El caso es, que por sugerencia de la misma Tomoyo decidimos saltarnos "la parte aburrida"; nada de restaurantes, comimos algo sencillo en el apartamento que por cierto, tengo para mí solo, ya que con la partida de Shaoran, Yamazaki se tomó la libertad de quedarse en casa de su novia con el compromiso de llegar muy temprano a las reuniones, como correspondía.

Así que no pasó mucho tiempo para que los verdaderos motivos que nos reunían empezaran a concretarse y como siempre, fue la bella Tomoyo quien por medio de sus insinuaciones encendió el fuego entre nosotros.

Nos encontrábamos frente a la chimenea disfrutando una copa de vino cuando ella se acercó a mí de manera insinuante y empezó a besar el lóbulo de mi oreja y claro, yo no podía quedarme atrás así que la abracé y rodamos por el piso quedando yo sobre ella y empezando a saborear su piel cremosa y delicada y encargándome de retirar poco a poco cada prenda que cubría su hermosa figura mientras ella me besaba entre risas y acariciaba de forma sugerente, sin ningún tapujo.

\- Eriol, no quiero hacerlo acá – me dice cuando ya nos habíamos despojado de toda nuestra ropa.

\- ¿Ah, no? Y ¿qué se te ocurre preciosa?

\- No lo sé… - responde acariciando con su dedo mi pecho – algo un poco más… ¿húmedo?

Y claro que conozco el lugar perfecto para nosotros.

 **TOMOYO´S POV**

Después de mi pequeña sugerencia, Eriol me sonríe de forma traviesa mirando hacia un lugar específico del departamento. Es un penthouse muy amplio, así que se levanta y me toma de la mano; empezamos a caminar por el lugar así, totalmente desnudos hasta llegar a una pequeña habitación, resulta que tienen un espacio con sauna y Jacuzzi

Se me ocurren tantas cosas al ver ese jacuzzi frente a nosotros. Él suelta mi mano para encender los dispositivos que harían de aquella una experiencia relajante y por completo excitante.

Pero luego toma una de las batas que hay y se retira del lugar, yo me preocupo por entrar al agua cálida recogiendo mi cabello por completo y al no saber a dónde fue Eriol, cierro mis ojos para relajarme por completo hasta que siento sus manos posándose en mi cuello en un sugerente masaje.

\- ¿Dónde estabas? – pregunto

\- Trayendo vino, preciosa.

\- ¿Me quieres emborrachar? Te digo que no será necesario, pienso hacer las mismas cosas estando sobria.

Lo escucho reír tras de mi

\- ¿Por quién me has tomado? Creo que te he demostrado ser todo un caballero, solo quiero que estés cómoda.

\- Mejor ven acá – digo tratando de buscar sus ojos

Él se levanta y empieza a entrar al agua y se sienta a mi lado.

\- ¿Hay algo que necesites?

\- Nada, no te preocupes.

Así que continuo con mis ojos cerrados mientras siento una mano traviesa empezar a acariciar mis piernas, de manera que las abro un poco para darle mejor acceso y como era de esperarse empieza a estimular magistralmente mi zona más íntima con firmes movimiento que me hacían sentir cada vez más y más calor más allá del agua que fluía entre nosotros.

Empiezo a acariciar mis senos y creo que eso le excitó, porque de inmediato se puso frente a mí y empezó a pasar su lengua por mis pezones incrementando el ya alto nivel de excitación pero no dejaba de estimular mi clítoris y de vez en cuando hurgando con sus dedos en mi feminidad haciendo que gimiera de placer y le diera cada vez más acceso a mi cuerpo que se rendía ante sus caricias.

Poco a poco incrementaba los movimientos en mi interior, era como si sus dedos supieran exactamente dónde tocar para hacerme delirar, además, su lengua traviesa, continúa torturando mis pezones e incluso dando pequeños mordiscos. Este hombre tiene la facultad de volverme loca por completo y siento como una explosión de sensaciones se apodera de mi cuerpo por completo. Sí, había llegado a mi orgasmo gritando su nombre.

Ese rostro de satisfacción creo que no lo podré olvidar pero ahora tenía esta necesidad de sentirlo dentro de mi, así que lo empujo suavemente para ayudarlo a sentarse y poderme ubicar sobre él; con mis manos tomo firmemente su pene que se encuentra por completo erecto y después de estimularlo un poco empiezo a introducirlo dentro de mi lentamente.

Eriol cierra sus ojos y puedo notar en su rostro que lo disfruta tanto como yo que empiezo a moverme arriba y abajo, lentamente, acercándome a él para besarlo mientras él me abraza y mis pezones erectos rozan con su pecho; en un momento los toma con sus manos apretándolos, masajeando con firmeza pero delicadeza a su vez, ahora me doy cuenta cuánto me encanta sentir sus manos masculinas recorrer cada rincón de mi piel, cómo va aprendiendo los puntos exactos que me hacen alucinar de placer.

\- Dí mi nombre – dice entre jadeos

\- Ahh Eriol

\- Si preciosa, me encantas.

De esa manera empieza también a moverse igual que yo y es increíble lo mucho que me encanta sentirlo tan dentro de mí, pocos minutos después y a pesar de estar sumergidos en agua, siendo como se derrama dentro de mí pero yo no me quedo atrás y obtengo mi segundo orgasmo.

Por completo agitada poso mi rostro en su cuello y siento como su respiración está igual de agitada que la mía y cómo acaricia con la yema de sus dedos el largo de mi espalda.

\- Tomoyo Daidouji, eres buena en esto.

Yo sonrío aún en la misma posición – Lo sé.

\- Ahhh y además modesta…

\- Tampoco puedo decirte mentiras, el sexo es algo que se me da bien.

\- Bueno señorita Daidouji, no sé tú, pero estoy rendido.

\- Lo sé, y debemos levantarnos temprano.

Así que me levanto de mi no muy cómoda posición y uso una de las batas disponibles, paso a la sala y empiezo a vestirme.

\- Hey, ¿a dónde vas?

\- A mi casa – respondo como la cosa más natural

\- Pensé que te quedarías… Digo, es tarde y hace frío, no creo que te haga mucho bien.

\- No te preocupes, apenas pasa de la media noche, llamaré a mi chofer así que no estaré sola.

El silencio reina en la habitación.

\- Tomoyo, ¿hice algo que te molestara? – se acerca y acaricia levemente mi rostro.

Yo sonrío. No podría hacer nada que me molestara, no le he permitido llegar tan lejos, a nadie en realidad. Desde aquella vez.

\- No digas eso Eriol, es solo que… Creo que los dos obtuvimos lo que queríamos, ¿cuál es el sentido de que me quede?

Guardó silencio por un momento.

\- No lo sé, podríamos hacernos compañía.

\- No, querido, ese es el principio de algo que yo no quiero en mi vida. Lo nuestro es un asunto netamente sexual como todas mis relaciones.

\- Eres tan diferente a las demás, me gustaría conocerte un poco más.

\- No hay nada más que ver Eriol, esto es lo que hay. Lo tomas o lo dejas.

Él asiente retirando su mano de mi rostro.

\- Por favor no te sientas mal, soy yo, solo yo.

Termino de vestirme ante la mirada de mi amante y en silencio procedo a salir del apartamento.

Ahí, en la puerta, termino por soltar un suspiro que me estaba ahogando, las cosas son mejores así, no es necesario complicarlo todo y no quiero que vuelva a pasar lo que sucedió la última vez que me permití "conocer un poco más" a alguien. Fue la peor decisión de mi vida.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Llego a mi casa y como era de esperarse, todos duermen. Paso calladamente por la habitación de Sakura y claro, está por completo dormida y junto a su cama un bello ramo de flores. Espero que todo se dé bien para mi amiga.

La verdad es que no tengo sueño, así que salgo al balcón de mi habitación y enciendo un cigarrillo; no suelo hacerlo seguido, principalmente por mi "pequeño problema" pero me relaja cuando mi mente da demasiadas vueltas.

¿Que si me gusta Eriol? ¡Claro! Tendría que ser ciega para no gustarme, pero como lo dije anteriormente solo pueden hacerte daño quienes están demasiado cerca ¿no?

Una punzada de dolor atraviesa mi pecho y no es precisamente por mi salud.

Nunca más, lo juré en aquel lugar, frente al majestuoso mar mientras me ahogaba en mis propias lágrimas.

Y lo hago de nuevo cada vez que alguien intenta acercarse más de lo debido.

Una lágrima solitaria recorre mi rostro. A pesar de haber pasado ya 6 años, es una herida que jamás dejará de sangrar y un recuerdo que nunca se borrará de mi mente. El día que pisotearon mi dignidad, rompieron mi corazón y murió la vieja Tomoyo Daidouji.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Creo que nuestros autos llegaron al mismo tiempo porque todos estábamos en el lobbie del edificio y esperábamos el ascensor.

\- Tomoyo, discúlpame si fui impertinente anoche – habla Eriol a mi lado.

Lo miro con algo de duda ¿Perdonarlo?

\- No te preocupes Eriol, fue una velada maravillosa – respondo guiñándole un ojo-

En ese momento, el ascensor se abre y todos ingresamos dejándonos en el fondo a nosotros dos. Siento como roza su mano con la mía y la toma levemente, yo la tomo también y le sonrío de vuelta.

Llegamos a la oficina, listos y dispuestos para un nuevo día de trabajo.

 **ERIOL´S POV.**

Ahora más que nunca sé que Tomoyo oculta algo, esa personalidad burlona, tranquila, maquinadora, no es algo gratuito, algo tuvo que haberle pasado y presiento que nada bueno por la forma en que su mirada se tornó melancólica al momento de despedirnos en mi apartamento el día de ayer.

Hoy al llegar, tuvimos un breve contacto y sí, sé que soy el tipo de hombres acostumbrado a aventuras de una noche y una mujer como Tomoyo interesada solo en sexo es el santo grial para hombres como yo. Pero… No lo sé, me parece que ella no es una mujer solo para sexo, es tan divertida y dulce, inteligente, manipuladora, me siento bien con ella a mi lado, no fastidiado como con aquellas muchachitas superfluas que suelo encontrar. Es profunda, muchísimo, y la quiero conocer, de verdad. Más allá de las sábanas y los gemidos de placer.

Así que me lo he propuesto, tengo claro que ella no me contará lo que le sucede, pero si algo tengo es esta curiosidad y espíritu investigativo y no pienso descansar hasta no saber qué es lo que sucede con Tomoyo Daidouji y de qué manera puedo penetrar esa barrera con la que ella misma se ha acorazado.

Las negociaciones se tornan intensas, todos debatimos, corregimos, aportamos. Fuera del ámbito social estas dos mujeres son muy inteligentes y vivaces, no me extraña en lo más mínimo que las hayan encargado de este proyecto en particular y si no fuera por la ayuda de Yamazaki me sentiría desnudo ante ellas, extraño a Shaoran justo ahora y ese instinto felino que tiene para los negocios. Afortunadamente será el único día que estaré sin él, ya vendrá el fin de semana y regresará de nuevo.

Almorzamos en la oficina, consideramos que no había tiempo que perder y entre más pudiéramos avanzar sería mejor para todos; pero al terminar, había una sola idea en mi mente. Descubrir el misterio que encerraba Tomoyo Daidouji.

De manera que me apresuro a llegar al apartamento, me cambio la ropa por algo más cómodo y tomo mi laptop recurriendo al siempre confiable google.

Lo mismo, en todas y cada una de las páginas de internet: La famosa Tomoyo Daidouji, fundadora y dueña de una de las mayores cadenas de boutiques de Estados Unidos, Inglaterra y Francia. Reconocida por su exquisito e impecable gusto no solo al diseñar sino al crear tendencias, encargada de vestir a importantes personalidades de Hollywood en alfombras rojas y eventos destacados.

Inclusive, se le atribuye el ser una de las encargadas de la imagen de la ex primera dama Michelle Obama quien era precisamente reconocida por su buen gusto en cada uno de sus atuendos.

\- Qué más… Qué más… - Busco ansiosamente alguna otra cosa que no sea lo que todo el mundo sabe.

Así que incluyo en el buscador "infancia y juventud de Tomoyo Daidouji"

Lo mismo: hija de la famosa empresaria Sonomi Daidouji con quien comparte su belleza y toque para los negocios; brillante, pero un misterio en todo lo relacionado con su vida privada.

\- A ver, intentemos con esto: romances de Tomoyo Daidouji

Se le relacionó en muchas ocasiones con modelos, estrellas de la farándula, hijos de políticos inclusive; pero todos rumores, chismes, ninguna relación duradera o estable de la cual se hiciera mención. Es como si siempre hubiese sido esa misma chica despreocupada y coqueta y nada más que eso.

Pero me resisto a creerlo, no porque no tenga derecho a ser así, sino porque algo en mí me dice que hay mucho más, algo oscuro, doloroso, que marcó su vida de una u otra forma y si algo me caracteriza es que no puedo quedarme con algún misterio sin resolver en mi vida.

Otra cosa interesante, es que no se menciona su enfermedad.

Eso puedo entenderlo, el saber que la única heredera de este emporio tenga una enfermedad de carácter grave o delicada puede causar incertidumbre entre los accionistas y una caída en las acciones que podrían perjudicarlos muchísimo.

Por cierto… Creo que no lo había considerado, ¿Cómo nos afectará a nosotros como nuevos accionistas este hecho? No se lo he comentado a Li ¿será negligente no hacerlo? Es decir, prometí guardarle el secreto a Tomoyo pero ¿y si esto va a afectar mis intereses, los de mi familia y los de todo el emporio Li?

¡Demonios! No había contemplado esta posibilidad y necesito hablarlo urgentemente con Tomoyo, necesito tener alguna seguridad; de lo contrario, no estoy seguro de cuán ventajoso pueda ser este negocio para nosotros.

\- Tomoyo, soy yo, necesito hablarte, es algo de negocios.

\- Ah hola Eriol, si quieres puedes venir a mi casa

\- Ok, no tardaré en llegar, si es posible, que Sakura también esté. Es importante.

\- Te estaremos esperando entonces.

Cambio mi ropa de inmediato y tomo el vehículo que rentó para mi Yamazaki, espero que no salga como el de Shaoran, no tengo la misma paciencia que él.

En pocos minutos llego a la mansión Daidouji y ambas mujeres me esperan en el estudio como me indica una de las mucamas quien a su vez amablemente me ofrece algo de tomar.

\- Eriol, bienvenido. Dime, ¿en qué te podemos servir? – Saluda amablemente la dueña de casa-

\- Siéntense por favor.

Todos nos ubicamos en una pequeña sala que está en el hermoso estudio donde nos ubicamos.

\- En primer lugar, perdonen lo intempestivo de mi visita; pero hay un asunto del que no me había percatado y que necesito aclarar con ustedes lo antes posible.

\- Claro, dinos.

La mucama entra con el té y todos guardamos silencio.

Cuando nos encontramos solos de nuevo empiezo a hablar.

\- Iré directo al grano. En días pasados me enteré del padecimiento de Tomoyo, que por cierto no sé qué tan grave es. El caso es, que guardé esta información solo para mí por considerarlo un asunto privado. Pero ahora, reflexionando en torno al tema, me he dado cuenta que este tema no ha sido de conocimiento público por las consecuencias que tendría teniendo en cuenta que eres la única heredera y eso generaría pánico. La verdad, es que no sé qué tan ventajoso sea para nosotros tejer una alianza teniendo en cuenta esta información.

Tomoyo tomaba tranquilamente su té, mientras Sakura nos miraba tratando de disimular su preocupación por el tema en cuestión.

\- No se equivocaron al ponerte frente a esto Eriol; eres sin duda, muy inteligente. Permítanme por favor.

Se levantó y encendió una gran pantalla que al principio se tornó azul y ella siguió hablando-

\- Sabía que en algún momento requerirías una explicación y tengo a la persona que puede darte la tranquilidad que necesitas.

En ese momento apareció una imagen muy familiar para mí.

Una hermosa mujer con los mismos ojos que Tomoyo, cabello castaño oscuro y corto. La mismísima Sonomi Daidouji.

\- Buenas noches – saluda amablemente, siendo que en New York deben ser las 7:30 am. – Encantada de conocerlo joven Hiragizawa. Si los presentimientos de mi hija son correctos, quiero darle la explicación que usted está esperando, pero bajo una condición.

\- Claro, si señora.

\- Frente a usted, hay un acuerdo de confidencialidad, que nos garantizará que la información que le suministraremos a continuación es completamente privada, que solo se le dará para que se sienta tranquilo en torno a la estabilidad de la compañía y que el aliarse con nosotros no le representará ningún riesgo. ¿Estoy siendo clara?

\- Si usted me garantiza que nada de esto nos afectará a los Li y al patrimonio familiar de los Hiragizawa, lo firmaré.

La mujer sonríe al otro lado de la pantalla – te lo garantizo, el inconveniente de mi hija en nada va a afectar a industrias Daidouji y por lo tanto a ustedes.

Procedo a firmar las copias del pedazo de papel aquel no sin antes leerlo y confirmar que es justo lo que ella me decía.

\- Bueno, lo que voy a decir es muy sencillo pero… Muy delicado. La condición de mi hija no es terminal ni mucho menos, es solo de cuidado y precaución. Pero aun así, lo que tengo para decirte es que ella, no es la única heredera de industrias Daidouji.

Un silencio sepulcral se apodera de la sala mientras mi taza de té queda a medio camino de mi boca que por cierto, queda totalmente abierta ante la información que acabo de escuchar.

¿Tiene otro hijo la señora Daidouji? ¿Cómo es que no se tiene ningún conocimiento de algo como eso?

Volteo a mirar a mis dos acompañantes y el rostro de Sakura es todo un poema, se nota que tampoco conocía de dicho nuevo heredero; pero Tomoyo, continua disfrutando de su te, como si esto fuera totalmente conocido para ella.

¿Cómo es que siento tan amigas y hasta familia, Sakura no tenga conocimiento de esto?

\- Bueno – trato de hablar recuperando la compostura – ¿Quién es el misterioso heredero de quien hablamos?

\- Eso no le corresponde saberlo.

\- Pero, entonces ¿quién me garantiza que lo que me dice es cierto?

\- Le doy mi palabra joven Hiragizawa, créame, eso para mí, vale más que cualquier contrato. Estamos hablando de mi honor

Y a pesar de estar tan lejos, puedo ver la sinceridad en sus ojos así que asiento en silencio.

Ella continúa hablando.

\- Esa información se conocerá con la lectura de mi testamento que será antes de mi muerte para que todo quede preparado. En todo caso, como usted puede ver, puede tener toda la tranquilidad de continuar en su negocio con nosotros.

Dejo mi taza de té sobre la mesa antes de decir cualquier cosa.

\- Señora Daidouji, Tomoyo, Sakura. A pesar de ser joven y tengan algún concepto de mí, por encima de todo eso, soy un caballero y decido confiar en su palabra y tienen la mía de que esta información no será divulgada aún si el contrato que acabo de firmar no existiera.

\- En ese caso, los dejo. Como saben, a esta hora apenas empezaremos labores en este lado del mundo. Les deseo buenas noches. Descansen mis niñas – concluye mirando con cariño a las dos mujeres que me acompañan.

Ambas le sonríen a la pantalla y se despiden con la mano como niñas pequeñas.

Espero que todo salga bien.

Hola! Bueno, como pueden ver este capítulo es un poco intenso por todo lo que está pasando con Shaoran y el tema entre Eriol y Tomoyo, veremos si el inglés podrá encontrar aquello que tanto le interesa de la amatista.

Otro heredero? Esto tendrá mucha influencia más adelante, o por lo menos espero (ojalá no se me olvidé jejejeje)

Les deseo un excelente fin de semana y espero hayan pasado unas muy felices fiestas con todos sus seres queridos y este nuevo año traiga para todos ustedes cosas maravillosas... Además de...

EL ESTRENO DEL ANIME CLEAR CARD! emoción infinita me invade, el momento que tanto hemos estado esperando ya está super cerquita.

Los dejo con un abrazo fuerte.

Ale-San


	11. LAZOS FAMILIARES

**CAPÍTULO 11**

 **LAZOS FAMILIARES**

 **SHAORAN´S POV**

Aquel martillante dolor de cabeza no cesaba desde la hora en punto en que tuve aquella terrible conversación con mis padres.

Tenía un dilema de tal magnitud, que generaba un enorme conflicto en lo más profundo de mi ser. Me habían puesto a elegir entre la felicidad de la persona más querida para mí y mi propia felicidad. Pues muy a pesar de todo lo que se mueve alrededor de mi vida, no puedo verme ligado para siempre a una persona como Meiling y resignarme para siempre pensando en lo que habría sido en un futuro.

Estaba encerrado en mi cuarto desde aquel entonces. Wei se limitaba a traer mis alimentos y permanecía en silencio pero me observaba como queriendo consolarme, aunque seguramente, no sabía cómo.

Veía desde mi ventana cómo el sol se ocultaba poco a poco y un sonido en la puerta llamó mi atención, todos sabían que no quería hablar con nadie. Pero ella, es otra cosa.

\- Hermanito, soy yo, abre por favor, necesitamos hablar.

\- Fuutie, no me siento bien, mañana te busco ¿si?

\- No, tenemos que hablar ahora.

Suspiro cansado y arrastro mis pies hasta la puerta para dejarla pasar.

Ella lo hace sin más, recostándose en mi cama como suele hacer desde que estaba muy pequeña y le contaba cuentos o le hablaba de mis desamores.

\- Shao, ya lo sabes ¿no?

\- ¿Saber qué?

\- Mañana… - suspira – Mañana será mi "fiesta" – hace ese gesto con las manos- de compromiso. Y necesito que estés a mi lado, no encerrado en estas cuatro paredes.

Veo en su rostro la tristeza y sus ojos un poco enrojecidos. Ha llorado, la conozco.

\- Fuutie…

\- Yo sé que no estás de acuerdo y… ¿quién en sus cinco sentidos lo estaría? – rueda sus ojos mientras abraza una almohada.

\- Fuutie…

\- Pero no te sientas triste por mí, tendré lo que "toda mujer querría"

\- Fuutie…

\- Además, no es que me vaya a casar mañana ni mucho menos….

\- Ya, déjame hablar, enana tonta

Y me abalanzo sobre ella en una guerra de almohadas que ya sabíamos cómo terminaría. Sí, ella ganando indefectiblemente.

Cuando terminamos con la respiración entrecortada por la risa, me percato en un instante de que ella no sabe de las intenciones de Hien de casarla lo más pronto posible y simplemente no puedo permitir que eso suceda.

Me siento en la cama, frente a ella y tomo su rostro entre mis manos.

\- Sonríe enana, no habrá compromiso.

Su rostro de sorpresa es evidente y una sonrisa nerviosa se posa en sus labios.

\- Shao… Lo que me dices, ¿es cierto?

\- Totalmente, pero espérame acá, volveré en un rato.

Salgo presuroso de la habitación encontrando a uno de los empleados en el camino.

\- ¿Sabes dónde está mi padre?

\- Se encuentra en el estudio joven Li – responde este con una reverencia.

Corro para llegar al lugar, el plazo que él me había dado se había excedido, pero confío en que todavía acepte que me rendí ante sus siniestras intenciones.

Toco la puerta con apremio.

\- Pasa Xiao – Lang y sabes que detesto que toques así.

Ingreso y hago una reverencia. No quiero cruzar más palabras con él que las necesarias.

\- Acepto – digo estando frente a él

\- ¿Qué dices? ¡Habla como un hombre por Dios!

\- Dije, acepto. Me caso con Meilling lo más pronto posible, pero con una condición.

\- Lo sé, que se cancele el compromiso con Fuutie.

\- No solo este, también los futuros. Permitirán que ella haga su vida como le parezca y esté con quien ella quiera.

\- Eso no hacía parte del trato Xiao – Lang – lo veo levantarse lentamente de su silla.

\- No me interesa qué hace o no parte de tu macabro trato – digo acercándome a él – pero no lo aceptaré de otra manera. La libertad total de Fuutie, a cambio de la mía, y debe quedar por escrito.

\- Seguirá siendo mi hija.

\- Vivirá conmigo a partir de ahora y firmarás un documento donde aceptas que ya no podrás tener parte en sus decisiones, además de asignarle lo correspondiente a su herencia, que yo administraré hasta que ella cumpla la mayoría de edad.

Se queda quieto en su sitio y me mira sorprendido. Seguro no pensaba que su "estúpido hijo" tendría un as bajo la manga.

Toma asiento nuevamente y se queda reflexionando por un rato.

\- Bahhh tómala, sinceramente no me interesa de a mucho – dice el muy desgraciado-

\- Sin represalias Hien.

\- Te doy mi palabra.

Y si, él puede ser lo que quiera, pero por encima de eso es un hombre de honor.

-Por otro lado Xiao-Lang, el matrimonio será en un mes. Llamarás ya mismo a Meilling, ella misma pidió acabar con el compromiso y exijo que le pidas perdón, la necesitamos de nuestro lado y lo sabes.

\- ¿Perdón? Y ¿por qué?

Veo como saca de un cajón una hoja de papel con una fotografía.

\- Velo tú mismo – dice arrojándome ese papel y no puedo evitar palidecer al reconocer a mi compañera en esa fotografía – eres un estúpido, sabes que las cosas se deben hacer con un bajo perfil, pero no, tenías que exhibirte con esta desconocida.

Yo solo guardo silencio mientras arrugo el papel en mis manos. Ahora lo entendía todo, fue Meilling, estoy seguro, la conozco. Es una buena chica pero a su vez, el ser más vengativo y manipulador. A ella le debía todo esto.

 **MEILLING´S POV**

Ahora, frente al espejo, retocando mi maquillaje para ir a la mansión Li a hablar con Xiao-Lang y claro, antes de aceptar, tuvo que rogarme un buen rato teniendo en cuenta la magnitud de la ofensa.

Me apresuro a salir y a continuar con mi plan, con toda seguridad tío Hien se encargó de poner a Shaoran en su lugar y solo espero que no termine por seguir dándole largas al asunto.

Avanzamos sin mucha prisa por las calles de Hong Kong y en no mucho tiempo estamos en la casa.

Acomodo mi vestido nuevamente antes de bajar del auto e ingresar a la mansión, los empleados me conocen, saben que no les está permitido dirigirme la palabra a menos que yo así se los pida, de manera que solo hacen una reverencia a mi paso.

\- ¿Dónde está Xiao-Lang? – pregunto a una mujer mayor que apenas si se atreve a mirarme.

\- El… El joven Xiao – Lang se encuentra en su habitación, puede esperarlo en la sala, ya mismo voy a buscarlo.

\- Conozco perfectamente el camino.

\- Pe… pero señorita

\- ¿Pero? ¿Dijiste pero? ¿Es que acaso olvidas quién soy?

\- No señorita, disculpe usted.

Eso es lo malo de la servidumbre, cada día más atrevidos.

Continúo caminando por el lugar hasta encontrarme frente a su puerta. Respiro profundo y procedo a llamar.

\- Pase – escucho desde el interior de la habitación.

Y ahí está, en el balcón, totalmente relajado con un libro en sus manos y tengo que hacer uso de todas mis fuerzas para no arrojarme a sus brazos y besarlo, siento como si hubiesen pasado años sin verlo y sin sentirlo a mi lado.

\- Hola Meilling – dice seriamente levantándose de su lugar e indicándome que tome asiento.

\- Sólo quería saber qué quieres Xiao-Lang, tengo muchas cosas que hacer y estar aquí me quita mucho tiempo – trato de hablar con mi mejor cara de ofendida.

\- Sabes perfectamente el motivo por el que estás aquí. Vamos a poner las cartas sobre la mesa Meilling y no me vengas con ese tonito ofendido que te conozco, hacías lo mismo cuando querías vengarte de mí siendo niños.

\- No sé de qué hablas – y claro que lo sé, él me conoce mejor que nadie, cuando yo hacía algo malo y lo negaba hasta la muerte optaba por enojarme para que los demás olvidaran que había sido yo la del error o cuando Xiao-Lang no quería jugar conmigo.

En ese momento él saca un papel arrugado y lo pone sobre la mesa con no mucha delicadeza.

\- ¿Toda esa pataleta por esta foto? Me parece el colmo Meilling

\- Eso debería decirlo yo, te vas para Japón supuestamente a trabajar y mira con lo que me encuentro en una página de cotilleos.

\- ¡Exacto! Pensé que serías un poco más inteligente. Es una página amarillista ¿o es que acaso ves que esté sucediendo algo sospechoso en esa foto? ¿Nos estamos abrazando o besándonos? ¡No! Tú y tu maldita paranoia. Armaste una gran tormenta en un vaso de agua.

\- Pero… pero yo… En todo caso, ¿qué hacías con esa mujer en un restaurante y de noche?

\- las personas con quienes negociamos son dos mujeres y un hombre, dentro del restaurante estaba la dueña de la empresa y Eriol, salieron minutos después de nosotros.

Siento como mi rostro se enciende, tengo sentimientos encontrados; la verdad, no sé si es ira porque sé que me está mintiendo o vergüenza de admitir que he sido solo una celópata enferma y todo ha sido producto de mi imaginación y simplemente no puedo hablar, pero Shaoran sigue haciéndolo.

\- El caso Meilling es, que has obtenido lo que querías, nos vamos a casar en un mes.

Ahora si lo miro con total sorpresa, no pensé que mi plan surgiera este efecto.

\- Pero que una cosa te quede clara, este matrimonio no será más que una transacción comercial, arruinaste la amistad existente entre nosotros.

\- Shaoran…

\- No Meiling, debes entender que forzar las cosas nunca fue el mejor camino y el que hayas ido con mi padre lanzando amenazas solo pudo confirmarme que no eres la mujer con quien deseo estar, pero que sí cumpliré con mi palabra… Pero no esperes más de mí, si me quieres a tu lado, me tendrás, pero solo seré tu esposo de título.

\- Shaoran, pero sé que con el tiempo llegarás a quererme… Verás…

\- Yo te quiero Meilling, siempre te he querido, pero no de la manera en que tú lo haces conmigo y si no había hecho nada por casarnos aún, era porque esperaba que algo pasara y pudieras encontrar un hombre a tu medida, que te quisiera tanto como tú lo mereces – se acerca y acaricia mi mejilla, ya no es rabia la que veo en sus ojos. Sino algo mucho peor.

Es lástima.

Ahora, simplemente escucho que llama a Wei.

\- Wei, por favor prepara mi equipaje, salgo ya mismo para Japón.

\- Pero… ¡Shaoran! ¿Tanta prisa tienes por volver a verla que no puedes estar un fin de semana completo con tu familia? –

\- ¿Familia? – Prácticamente escupe las palabras desde su posición y camina nuevamente hacia mí y la verdad me da un poco de miedo- ¿A esto llamas familia? Esto no es más que una farsa, una fachada, la familia no busca la manera de hacerse daño entre sí, sino de cuidarse siempre. No me vengas con esa estupidez ahora de la familia

Camina de nuevo con rumbo a la salida y escucha que le pide a Wei preparar también equipaje para Fuutie.

 **SAKURA´S POV**

Domingo, ¡por fin! Nos encontramos con Tomoyo bebiendo un café caliente en un lugar muy cálido y acogedor, no debería decirlo, pero he extrañado mucho a Shaoran, por momentos he tomado mi teléfono y me quedo mirando su número a punto de llamarlo, pero no, no solo no puedo, sino que no debo hacerlo, muchos factores convergen para que las cosas se compliquen cada vez más, lo mejor será esperar que regrese y dejar que todo tome su rumbo. Sí, eso es lo mejor.

\- Y… ¿No te ha llamado? – pregunta Tomoyo con un deje de inocencia mientras oculta la mitad de su rostro tras su taza de café.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Bueno… Pues no pasan ni cinco minutos sin que dejes de mirar tu móvil, así que debo suponer que no te ha llamado.

\- Ay Tommy, no le eches más leña al fuego, creo que con la discusión que tuvimos, es mejor dejar que las cosas se enfríen un poco.

\- Es una lástima.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- No, no es nada – continúa fingiendo inocencia y la verdad, prefiero no preguntar, como dirían por ahí, no hagas una pregunta cuya respuesta no quieras escuchar.

\- En todo caso, mañana retomaremos el trabajo y si todo sale como lo tenemos planeado, finalizando esta semana habremos terminado las negociaciones; eso, claro está, si no surgen más requerimientos o sugerencias por parte de los Li.

\- Bueno, aun así no estoy segura que cerrando el trato todo esto termine. Es la primera vez que los Li incursionan en el mundo de la tecnología y para asegurar el éxito de esta fusión deben tener acompañamiento de quienes conocen de raíz el manejo del negocio y esos somos nosotros y claro está, mi madre.

\- ¿Crees entonces que debamos quedarnos mucho tiempo?

\- Mmmmmm por lo menos yo tendré que hacerlo y sin tu ayuda, será mucho más difícil, pero comprendo a la perfección si deseas irte pronto; este lugar no te resulta muy acogedor, me parece.

\- No es eso Tommy, en realidad, no me ha sido tan incómodo como pensé el estar aquí, además que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentar todo esto.

\- En eso tienes razón, pero tampoco te presiones, solo deja que las cosas pasen a su propio ritmo.

\- Tienes razón, y ¿qué vas a hacer ahora?

\- Bueno, Eriol vendrá a casa, pudo ver el piano que tenemos en el salón y al parecer le gusta mucho.

\- Clarooo y tú tienes planeado atenderle – le miro con sospecha.

\- Ay, no pienses mal Sakurita – responde haciendo ese gesto con la mano- aunque pensándolo bien… - ahora se lleva la mano a su mentón- sería muy interesante ¿no crees?

\- Tomoyo por Dios, ¿no piensas en otra cosa?

\- ¿Con Eriol? Es difícil

\- Amiga, eres una persona muy linda y especial, por qué no piensas en… No sé, conocerlo en otro aspecto.

\- Sakurita… Eriol no es del tipo de hombres interesados en conocer a una mujer más allá de las sábanas y en realidad, sería iluso pensar algo más de mi parte. – responde bebiendo tranquilamente de su taza.

¿En qué momento nos convertimos en esto? Personas completamente ajenas a la experiencia humana del amor, podríamos excusarnos en los duros golpes de la vida, pensar en resguardar nuestro corazón de manera que no volvamos a sufrir, cosa que en realidad yo no he hecho, no me he enamorado nunca, nadie ha pasado más allá de un gusto.

Pero Tommy, amó con el alma y lo dio todo, comprendo sus reservas y temores, pero quisiera ver de nuevo en su mirada ese brillo especial, cuando se arriesgó con todo su ser y simplemente la engañaron de la peor manera.

 **SHAORAN´S POV**

\- Wei, prepara mi equipaje por favor y también el de Fuutie – salí de mi habitación bastante molesto, si Meilling quería que las cosas fueran así, pues así serían de ahora en adelante, de manera que me marché sin decirle nada más, considero que todo quedó lo suficientemente claro.

\- Shaoran, ¡Shaoran! – la escucho llamarme a lo lejos, pero en lo que a mí respecta, se puede ir al carajo.

Me dirijo a la habitación de Fuutie en este momento, no bromeaba cuando le decía a mi padre que desde ahora ella estaría conmigo.

La encontré sumida en su lectura, ella siempre me hace sonreír, al igual que cierta castaña que me hace apresurar mi regreso a Japón.

\- Hey, enana.

Me mira por encima de su libro con cara de pocos amigos, no le gusta que yo le diga así.

\- Qué pasa.

\- Arréglate, nos vamos para Japón.

Ella da un salto sobre la cama y su libro va a parar quién sabe dónde

\- ¿Me estás hablando en serio?

\- Totalmente, y cuando regresemos, te mudarás conmigo. Así que prepárate, salimos hoy mismo.

La veo brincar emocionada como niña pequeña antes de salir de su habitación y encontrarme de nuevo con Wei.

\- Joven Shaoran, ya todo está listo, una de las mucamas está preparando el equipaje de la señorita Fuutie.

\- Perfecto, ahora es cuestión de verificar el avión.

\- Joven, su padre dio órdenes estrictas de que el avión solo se usaría con su consentimiento.

\- Bueno, ya mismo hablaré con él, ¿sabes dónde está?

\- En el estudio, joven.

\- Espera mis instrucciones entonces, pero salimos hoy de China aunque tenga que ser por vuelo comercial, ¿entendido?

\- Claro que si joven, estaré atento a sus indicaciones.

Me encamino nuevamente al estudio sin saber qué esperar de este nuevo encuentro con mi padre, solo espero que no haya mayor inconveniente.

Toco la puerta y escucho su voz desde dentro permitiéndome pasar.

\- Ahora qué quieres Xiao-Lang – me dice sin quitar su atención de su Tablet

\- Necesito su autorización para usar el avión, regreso ahora mismo a Japón.

Ahora si lo veo soltar el aparato ese pero me mira de una manera… No lo sé, extraña, ¿cómplice?

\- No me digas… ¿Tan bien lo hace la mujercita esa que no puedes estar un día sin ella?

Siento que me hierve la sangre, si se tratara de otra persona no habría dudado un solo instante en partirle la cara por siquiera atreverse a mencionarla.

\- No sé de qué habla, lo único que tengo claro es que no deseo pasar un día más en este lugar y llevaré a Fuutie conmigo.

\- Bueno, no tengo problema, ya se cumplió el objetivo por el que te hice venir, lárgate si quieres. Espero que las cosas con Meilling hayan quedado resueltas.

\- Si, ya sabe que nos casaremos en un mes. Pueden hacer los preparativos que les plazcan, no me interesa esa boda en lo más mínimo.

\- Tu madre se encargará de ese asunto.

\- En ese caso, nos veremos después.

\- Xiao-Lang… - habla sin mirarme – cuídense mucho por favor, si necesitan algo, háganme saber.

Así es él, un ser extraño a quien hasta el sol de hoy no he podido descifrar.

\- Gracias padre, estaremos en contacto.

Salgo de su estudio sin más, buscando a mi madre para despedirme y esperando que todo esté preparado para mi regreso a Tomoeda.

 **TOMOYO´S POV**

Tuvimos una velada maravillosa con Eriol, toca magistralmente y con mucho sentimiento, es como si al estar frente al instrumento dejara de ser el muchacho frívolo que suele reflejar.

Por primera vez pude darme cuenta que hay mucho más de lo que intenta aparentar, un brillo en sus ojos que denota dulzura y calidez y si, ni siquiera contemplamos la idea del sexo en esta ocasión, estuvimos cómodos siendo simplemente nosotros, conversando acerca de trivialidades y compartiendo un buen momento a su lado.

Sin darme cuenta terminamos cantando juntos, no lo hacía desde hace muchos años, solo una persona me inspiraba a hacerlo.

Quien algún día fuera el amor de mi vida, un músico de Julliard a quien conocí cuando todavía estaba en secundaria, interpretaba varios instrumentos y siempre me animaba a cantar; inclusive durante un tiempo me sentí inclinada a seguir esa carrera, hice mi audición y logré pasar.

Lastimosamente, nada en esta vida dura, no existe la felicidad completa y eso de los amores eternos, no es otra cosa que una de las peores mentiras que hayan podido inventar para acabar con los sueños e ilusiones de una jovencita de apenas 19 años.

\- Tomoyo, ¿estás bien?

No me di cuenta que Eriol me estaba hablando y luego sienTo su mano limpiando mi rostro ¿había estado llorando?

\- Pe…Perdón, no sé qué me pasó

\- Tomoyo – Dice sentándose frente a mí – creo que en estos días te he demostrado que soy una persona en quien puedes confiar, más allá de nuestras locas aventuras o de mi personalidad un tanto jocosa, pero no es la primera vez que noto esa tristeza reflejada en tu rostro y solo te pido que confíes en mí.

\- Eriol… No es fácil, es solo un pasado muy difícil que me ha costado mucho superar.

\- Precisamente, y lo será aún más en la medida en que guardes eso para ti sola.

Lo miro y la verdad, no me genera ningún tipo de desconfianza, creo que tiene razón, es una persona de fiar y sí, sería bueno el poder hablar de todo esto después de tanto tiempo.

 **SAKURA´S POV**

Después de regresar de nuestro pequeño paseo con Tomoyo, decidí quedarme en mi cuarto para revisar unos documentos, al fin y al cabo Eriol estaría acá y no quería ser mal tercio.

De hecho, puedo escuchar el bello sonido del piano junto a la voz de Tomoyo y me sentía muy tranquila y feliz, hacía muchos años no la escuchaba cantar, era como si su voz al igual que su corazón se hubiesen ocultado en un lugar reservado solo para ella.

Y es que ¿qué podría decirles? Tomoyo, toda ella, siempre fue como un ángel de luz, por eso a pesar de lo que suele hacer, su apariencia será la de una niña inocente y dulce y como siempre, yo espero que algún día vuelva a brillar de esa manera tan suya.

Pasadas las 8 pm. Un mensaje llegó a mi celular.

\- _Espero me hayas perdonado. Shaoran_.

Mi corazón empezó a latir como loco, no esperaba saber de él sino hasta mañana y ni yo sabría cómo se darían las cosas. Tomo mi teléfono y empiezo a escribir.

\- Digamos que todavía lo estoy pensando.

\- _Ay es una lástima preciosa. Necesitaba pedirte un favor_

\- ¿Un favor? ¿Después de todo lo que has hecho?

\- _¡Por favor! Di que me ayudarás_

\- Ok, ¿qué necesitas?

\- _En primer lugar que te abrigues bien, supongo que está haciendo mucho frío. En segundo lugar, solo sal de la casa, allí te estará esperando Yamazaki en un vehículo. Cuando estés ahí, te daré las demás instrucciones._

\- Pero que misterio señor Li

\- _¿Puedes hacerlo?_

\- Está bien, voy en camino.

Afortunadamente ya estoy lo suficientemente abrigada, solo será cuestión de añadir una bufanda y ¡listo!

Paso por el salón para avisarle a Tommy que saldré, pero ya no los veo… Ay mi querida prima, siempre tan tremenda.

Aun así, le aviso a una de las mucamas en caso de que ella preguntara, igual no creo tardar mucho.

Al salir, por supuesto que se encuentra el vehículo, me asomo disimuladamente pero no hay nadie en el asiento del conductor, aunque es difícil verlo pues los vidrios son oscuros.

En un momento siento un ruido y alguien que se acerca y me cubre la boca tomándome de la cintura. Casi muero de un infarto en ese instante hasta que escuché esa voz.

\- Dime por favor que me extrañaste – en ese momento ya me había acorralado contra el auto.

\- ¡Idiota! ¡Casi me matas del susto! – pero sin pensarlo demasiado me abalancé sobre él en un abrazo –

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que sí?

En ese momento me retiré y me crucé de brazos, haciendo pucheros

\- Todavía estoy enojada contigo

\- Pues la manera como me abrazaste dice todo lo contrario – hablaba en susurro mientras me abrazaba de nuevo por detrás – pero entra al autor por favor, está haciendo demasiado frío, sabes que no lo soporto mucho.

\- Ayyy está bien – respondo rodando los ojos-

Ingresamos al vehículo que por su puesto se hallaba más climatizado.

\- Y ¿cómo has estado? – pregunta después de un corto pero incómodo silencio

\- Bien, de hecho estaba trabajando.

\- Eso no puede ser Sakura – responde riendo.

\- ¿A ti? ¿Cómo te fue en Hong Kong?

Suspira larga y cansadamente – fue un viaje muy complicado, de hecho, por eso no me puedo quedar mucho tiempo, traje a mi hermanita Fuutie conmigo.

\- ¿No me digas que la raptaste para que no se comprometiera? – digo seria y cruzándome de brazos

\- No tengo tanto valor, y esa habría sido una excelente idea. El caso es que me haré cargo de ella de ahora en adelante, es mejor así.

\- Entonces, ¿dónde se están quedando?

\- Pues comprenderás que ya con ella no puedo llevarla al apartamento junto con Eriol y Yamazaki y por la premura del viaje no se pudo conseguir nada, solo un hotel.

\- ¿Y hasta cuándo?

\- No lo sé… La verdad, no planee nada de esto.

En ese momento su móvil empieza a sonar.

\- Perdóname enana, sé que me tardé… Si, si, ashhh puedes ser una verdadera molestia, agradece que te quiero tanto, de lo contrario te enviaba en el primer avión de regreso a Hong Kong. Voy para allá.

Y lo veo sonreír de una manera tan bella, se nota que la quiere y mucho.

\- ¿Ya cenaste? – me pregunta.

\- Ahmmmm, no, es que comimos algo en la tarde y no había pensado en la cena.

\- ¿Te gustaría acompañarme? Precisamente por eso me llamó Fuutie, le prometí que cenaríamos juntos, pero… De verdad no podía dejar de verte.

\- Está bien, vamos

Y así fue, nos encaminamos hacia el bello hotel; no era muy grande, más bien elegante e íntimo en un sector muy exclusivo de la ciudad.

\- Espérame en el restaurante, voy por ella – se despidió con una sonrisa

Me ubiqué en el bar del lugar mientras aparecían y decidí no tomar alcohol esta vez, no quería que aquella jovencita tuviera un mal concepto de mí ¿por qué? No lo sé en realidad.

No pasa mucho tiempo cuando siento la mano de Shaoran en mi hombro llamando mi atención.

\- Sakura, permíteme presentarte a mi hermana menor Fuutie Li. Fuutie, ella es la señorita Sakura Kinomoto, de quien te hablé antes.

Era una jovencita hermosa, con un cabello largo igual al de Shaoran pero con ojos negros, unos rasgos muy finos y modales delicados, me recuerda mucho a Tomoyo, aunque se nota que es muy vivaz y me mira con amabilidad y curiosidad al mismo tiempo.

No puedo evitar sentirme escrutada.

\- Mucho gusto señorita Kinomoto, mi nombres es Fuutie Li, pero por favor llámeme Fuutie.

\- El gusto es mío Fuutie, en ese caso, puedes llamarme Sakura si gustas.

\- Bueno señoritas, no sé ustedes pero muero de hambre, así que vamos a cenar.

Elegimos una mesa no muy visible y solo puedo decir que fue una velada muy agradable, esta chica es sin duda muy inteligente y perspicaz, increíblemente madura para su edad, tienes unas posturas frente a la vida que a mí personalmente me costó mucho adquirir y obviamente no fue a su corta edad.

Reímos sobre sus anécdotas sobre Shaoran, y viceversa, se nota que son muy unidos y están muy felices de estar juntos, Shaoran cada vez me sorprende más, tiene tantas facetas y todas me encantan, es el hombre serio, de negocios, inteligente, dulce, sexy.

La noche fue pasando entre aquella animada conversación, hasta que noté el cansancio en los delicados rasgos de la chica frente a mí.

\- Shaoran, es muy tarde, creo que lo mejor será pedir un taxi e irme a casa.

\- Ay no Sakura, perdóname si parezco cansada, pero quédate un rato más ¿si? – decía la joven Li

\- Me encantaría Fuutie, pero aquí tu querido hermano y yo tenemos un largo día por delante, no te dije nada – hablé ahora dirigiéndome a Shaoran – el viernes nos fue muy bien en la reunión, de seguro Yamazaki te pondrá al día mañana.

\- Si Fuutie, mañana estaremos todo el día en la oficina y necesitamos descansar al igual que tú.

\- ¿Entonces tendré que pasar todo el día encerrada en este hotel?

\- Mmmmm por ahora será lo mejor – responde Shaoran sacudiendo su cabeza como si de un muchachito se tratara.

No me gusta ver esa carita de tristeza, la verdad, es una joven que se hace querer enseguida.

\- Oye, no quiero ser imprudente pero… ¿Y si se queda en nuestra casa?

\- Te refieres… ¿A la mansión de Daidouiji?

\- Sí, claro. Pues por lo menos allá puedes estar seguro de que las mucamas la atenderán como si de nosotros se tratase, tiene la mejor seguridad, una enorme biblioteca que sé te va a encantar.

Shaoran mira a su hermana que parece con estrellitas en los ojos.

\- ¿Puedo Shaoran? – pregunta suplicante la pequeña Li.

Y aquel chico de ojos ámbar nos sonríe a las dos.

\- ¡Fantástico! Entonces mañana podrías pasar a dejarla antes de ir a la oficina, yo los estaría esperando, ¿les parece?

\- ¡Claro que sí! – Fuutie se levanta rápidamente de la mesa dándole a su hermano un sonoro beso en la mejilla – me voy a dormir hermanito y ni se te ocurra permitir que ella tome un taxi. Te esperaré arriba. Y Sakura, nuevamente, muchas gracias – hace una reverencia y se retira hacia su habitación.

Nosotros, salimos del hotel y nos encaminamos hacia mi casa, íbamos disfrutando del silencio, esta vez sin incomodidades. Él, de vez en cuando tomaba mi mano y cuando llegamos lo primero que me dijo fue:

\- Sakura, muchas gracias, sabes que Fuutie es demasiado importante para mí y el hecho de que puedas ofrecerle un lugar donde pueda estar cómoda y segura, significa mucho para mí.

\- No te preocupes Shaoran, lo hago con mucho gusto, de verdad tu hermanita es maravillosa y será un honor para nosotras tenerla aquí, además lo que le dije es cierto, se va a sentir mucho más cómoda y segura que estando en el hotel.

\- Eres increíble Sakura – pero en ese momento su rostro se tornó sombrío, como si algo le pesara demasiado y en sus ojos ya no había la misma calidez que siempre me ha gustado.

No le dije nada, pero por primera vez, sentí miedo de todo lo que sucede entre nosotros.

Una semana más!

Espero que este inicio de año les esté tratando de maravilla, aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo y... Bueno, actualmente tengo un pequeño bloqueo, tengo unos tres capítulos de respaldo y espero que en este tiempo pueda volver a escribir con libertad y si no... solo les pido paciencia.

Agradezco mucho sus reviews, los leo todos, siempre, pero perdónenme que no he podido responder, eso sí, lo haré muy pronto porque de verdad me hacen muy feliz con ellos, el saber que les gusta la historia y les generan curiosidad ciertos detallitos... En fín AMO SUS REVIEWS por eso, no dejen de escribirme si no les respondo, es que esta mente de pollo anda peor en estos días y espero luego poder compartirles el por qué.

No siendo más, los dejo con un súper abrazo y muchos besos.

Ale-San


	12. HUELLAS DEL PASADO

**CAPÍTULO 12**

 **HUELLAS DEL PASADO**

 **ERIOL´S POV**

Aquella noche, por fin podíamos relacionarnos con Tomoyo de otra manera más allá del sexo y no me mal entiendan, el sexo con ella es maravilloso, pero de nuevo, noto en ella esa inquietud y tristeza que me lleva a querer hacer algo, a buscar su bienestar y no verla más en esa condición.

Pero lo único que puedo pedirle es que confíe en mí, que me permita ayudarla de alguna manera.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un rato, siento que me analiza, que busca en mí alguna huella de engaño o hipocresía que le sirva de excusa para negarse; Pero no la encontrará, porque en mucho tiempo, es la primera persona a quien le abro mi corazón y siento que deseo cuidar.

La escucho suspirar y tomar mi mano.

\- Está bien, pero Eriol, no me hagas arrepentirme de esto por favor. Sé que con Shaoran son muy amigos pero…

\- No te preocupes, es un secreto tuyo, no mío y no tengo derecho a develarlo por mucho que Shaoran sea mi amigo.

Y ahí está, esa bella y dulce sonrisa que va más allá de toda picardía y revela una nueva Tomoyo, la que seguramente se encuentra tras esa mujer segura y sensual que pareciera frívola a veces.

Toma mi mano y me lleva al segundo piso. Entramos a una habitación enorme y preciosa, delicada en todos los aspectos. Definitivamente, es su sello.

\- Pasa – me dice amablemente- Pediré que nos traigan té.

Y así lo hace, mientras tanto yo me acomodo en una pequeña sala que hay en la habitación, al lado de unos amplios ventanales con cortinas de seda mientras ella desaparece entrando a otro pequeño espacio.

El silencio puede llegar a ser ensordecedor.

Llega la mucama con el té y algunos dulces, al parecer es una debilidad de la señorita Daidouiji, aunque no mucho tiempo después ella hace su aparición con una caja.

Se sienta a mi lado y espera que salga la persona que nos servía para luego sentarse a mi lado en el sofá y poner la caja en medio de los dos.

Saca una fotografía que al parecer habían roto pero estaba remendada con cinta adhesiva.

\- Mira esto.

Y no puedo evitar quedarme congelado ante la imagen que tengo frente a mí.

Es una sonriente y hermosa Tomoyo Daidouji muy joven con un hermoso vestido blanco, por Dios, parece un ángel en esa fotografía y ahí está, esa mirada melancólica de nuevo en su rostro.

\- Tenía 19 años

\- Y… Qué… - la verdad, me daba miedo preguntar.

Ella rió de manera irónica – Me dejó plantada.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Pero ¿cómo es eso posible?, ese tipo tenía que estar ciego o loco – la verdad, sin darme cuenta, una tremenda ira empezaba a gestarse en mi interior.

No puedo y creo que no podré comprender jamás, como alguien es capaz de abandonar a una chica que no solo es absolutamente hermosa como ella, pero entonces procede con su relato.

\- Fue mi novio desde la secundaria. Me transfirieron desde Japón cuando tenía 14 años, solo un año después de que Sakura se mudara a estados unidos; ambas estudiábamos en the British International School of New York. Al ingresar, lo primero que hice fue unirme al coro tal y como estaba en Tomoeda. Sakura y yo estudiábamos juntas y conocí a este chico. Edward, era una rara combinación de inteligencia y talento, a su vez rebeldía… No lo sé, tenía tantas cosas que en aquel entonces me parecían muy interesantes y simplemente me dejé llevar. Era uno de esos amores intensos. El caso es que él se graduó dos años antes que yo y entró a Julliard, el tiempo pasaba y una noche cuando íbamos en el ferry a Staten Island simplemente me propuso matrimonio.

Yo solo la observaba mientras me contaba su historia y lo increíblemente fuerte que es al relatarlo de esa manera, solo me gustaría abrazarla y de alguna manera borrar todos esos malos recuerdos que han invadido su corazón por tantos años.

\- Todo fue hermoso ¿sabes? – Acariciaba aquella foto con melancolía – mi madre por supuesto, no estuvo de acuerdo, pero organizó una fiesta magnífica "porque su hija no se casaría de cualquier manera" - dice en un tono teatral- y este vestido. Fue la primera vez que diseñé algo de esta naturaleza, Y la última, nunca más diseñé un vestido de novia, en mis colecciones jamás encontrarás uno.

\- Tomoyo, sinceramente no sé qué decir.

\- Nada, no tienes que decir nada, o por lo menos nada que no me hayan dicho ya. "todo pasará" "encontrarás el amor" "fue sola una mala experiencia" "muchas personas pasan por lo mismo"… Tantas estupideces me dijeron, cuando en realidad solo quería gritarles a la cara que se largaran y me dejaran en paz.

\- Pero ¿qué pasó después? Es decir, te dio alguna explicación o…

\- Si preguntas cómo fue… Ok… Acababa de llegar en los autos con mi madre, tía Nadeshiko y Sakura, pero los rostros de los demás eran de confusión porque a pesar de haber llegado tarde el novio no había llegado. Lo llamamos, pasaron los minutos, luego las horas y empezó a llover de forma torrencial; nunca salí del auto, vi cómo los demás se iban y lanzaban miradas de lástima a mi vehículo, no me podían ver porque los vidrios eran oscuros y yo simplemente continuaba ahí, con mi sonrisa rota mientras mi madre maldecía al novio, al clima, a la vida misma, ella no es una persona que sepa controlar muy bien sus emociones. Sakura, a pesar de ser tan joven, supo manejar todo de manera magistral, coordinó todo lo necesario y cuando todo se acabó definitivamente llegamos a la casa de tía Nadeshiko porque lamentablemente la prensa rodeó el edificio donde vivía en aquel entonces. El caso es que una carta llegó un poco después, su explicación era simple: según él, era un alma libre que se había visto presionado a hacer algo en lo que no creía.

\- ¿Qué me estás diciendo? ¿Esa fue la triste excusa por la que te abandonó? – ya para ese momento estaba de pie frente a ella, la verdad es que me sentía furioso por todo lo que estaba escuchando.

\- Si, esa fue su excusa. El caso es que Sakura siempre estuvo a mi lado, me ayudó a quitarme el vestido y entonces fue cuando me derrumbé, lloré como nunca lo había hecho en la vida ni lo he vuelto a hacer– dijo sonriendo – solo de vez en cuando una lagrimilla traicionera se escapa, pero me juré a mí misma, jamás volver a ser tan vulnerable ante nadie en la vida. Sakura nunca dijo nada, ni un solo reproche o una frase cliché, solo estuvo a mi lado, apoyándome en esa transición que fue por demás difícil. Nadie me conoce como ella.

\- Me dejas asombrado con lo que me cuentas Tomoyo y no puedo evitar sentirme sobrecogido por eso, es decir, no es que no seas maravillosa ahora, pero no puedo dejar de imaginar cómo eras antes de que te hicieran tanto daño.

\- Sucede Eriol, que muchas veces hacemos las cosas sin tener en cuenta lo que sienten los demás, todo por intereses egoístas. Pasé varios días en nuestra casa de los Hamptons solo acompañada de Sakura, necesitaba sacudirme toda esa tristeza y no permitir a nadie más ver lo que me estaba pasando. Así que un día, frente al mar, me juré a mí misma nunca permitir que nadie se acercara lo suficiente como para dañarme.

\- Pero Tomoyo, no debes cerrarte de esa manera, mira, sé que suena mal y trataré de articular mis palabras adecuadamente. Soy un tipo descomplicado, creo que te has dado cuenta, me gusta tener mis aventuras y ninguna atadura de por medio, pero al conocerte a ti… Es decir – digo tomando sus manos- Eres increíble, talentosa, brillante y sexy, nunca me aburro estando contigo y…

\- Shhhh, No digas más – dijo ella poniendo sus dedos en mis labios – por favor no lo hagas. Me gusta ser tu amiga y punto.

Y si, comprendí perfectamente que estaba siendo quizá apresurado con mis palabras y preferí callar, porque yo también disfruto teniéndola en mi vida.

\- Bueno, y ¿no lo volviste a ver?

\- Sí, creo que un año después, en un restaurante; fue terriblemente incómodo y en un principio pensé en salir corriendo, pero al fin y al cabo no era yo quien había hecho las cosas mal ¿no? El caso, es que me explicó que su familia estaba en bancarrota y necesitaban un salvavidas, por eso fue que me escribió en su carta que no estaba dispuesto a perder su libertad y toda esa sarta de tonterías.

\- Perdón pero no logro comprenderlo. Intento, pero no puedo ponerme en su posición.

\- Bueno, esa es mi historia, querido, ahora comprenderás por qué por momentos puedo ser un poco difícil y sobra decir que todo lo que te he dicho es confidencial.

\- No te preocupes Tomoyo y agradezco mucho tu confianza, prometo que no te voy a defraudar.

Aquella noche, fue la más íntima que haya tenido nunca con otra mujer, comprendí que el sexo es solo una parte, un complemento y respecto a Tomoyo, creo que me gusta más de lo que pensaba y eso, sinceramente, me preocupa.

 **SAKURA´S POV**

Después de nuestro encuentro con los hermanos Li, sin saber por qué, empecé a sentirme más tranquila; regresé, pero aún no me encontraba con Tomoyo para comentarle sobre la estadía de la hermana de Shaoran, sé que no tiene ningún problema con eso, pero de todas maneras es su casa.

Llego y una de las mucamas aún se encuentra despierta así que aprovecho para darle instrucciones sobre la preparación de una de las habitaciones y de paso pregunto por Tomoyo, me dice que Eriol salió hace algún rato y ella está en su habitación.

\- Tommy… - digo llamando suavemente a su puerta – ¿estás despierta?

\- Si Sakurita, pasa.

Estaba sentada en su cama revisando esa vieja caja que no comprendo por qué insiste en guardar.

\- Linda, ¿por qué estás viendo eso ahora?

\- No te preocupes, sabes que ya no me siento de la misma manera y hoy… Creo que hice algo importante. ¡Oh mira! Esta foto, es del evento deportivo de la escuela, te veías tan linda con tu traje de porrista.

Me acerco a ella para observar la fotografía y resulta que hay varias de ese día. Que lindos recuerdos de aquellos años felices.

\- ¡Mira! Aquí hay una de nuestros compañeros de primer año de secundaria – dice emocionada recorriendo los rostros de cada uno de nuestros compañeros hasta que llegamos a ella, Aiko – Perdóname Saku, no recordaba que ella estaba ahí.

\- No te preocupes, al fin y al cabo, ella fue una víctima más, nunca tuvo la culpa de nada.

\- Puedes seguir pensando eso amiga, pero en mi concepto si tuvo parte de responsabilidad, si ella tan solo hubiese hablado a tiempo… Nada de esto… - su voz se quebró en el acto y la abracé-

\- Shhhh Tommy – no puedo evitar suspirar para no tenderme a llorar con ella – Todo pasó como tenía que pasar, jamás comprenderemos por qué a mí, es algo que todos estos años he tenido en mi mente pero así supiéramos las respuestas a todas esas preguntas, no podría borrar lo que pasó.

\- Pero… es que…

\- Nada Tommy, no te tortures con eso por favor. Es más, deberías botar esa endemoniada caja de una vez, solo trae malos recuerdos.

\- No todo Sakurita, hay cosas lindas que no quiero perder, sería solo revisar qué cosas se pueden botar ¿no crees?

Y sonrío ante eso, siempre será mi dulce amiga Tomoyo.

\- Ah por cierto, quería pedirte un favor.

\- Claro, dime – responde poniendo su caja de lado.

\- Shaoran ya regresó – y me mira con picardía –

\- Con que estabas con él…

\- Sí, pero no es lo que piensas, vino con su hermana, no sé qué tipo de problemas tengan pero prácticamente salieron corriendo de Hong Kong, el caso es que ella tendrá que quedarse sola en el hotel todo el día pues Shaoran estará con nosotros en la empresa.

\- Pues que se hospede con nosotras – dice tranquilamente-

\- Fue justo lo que pensé, pero no hay inconvenientes ¿cierto?

\- Para nada, sin duda será mucho mejor que estar en un lugar solitario, encerrada en una habitación y en un país extraño. Aquí tenemos seguridad, vehículos blindados, las mucamas son maravillosas, seguramente la cuidarán bien.

\- Eres un ángel mi Tommy querida, muchísimas gracias.

\- No digas eso Saku, es tu casa también y puedes disponer de ella como quieras.

Me despido con un cálido abrazo pidiéndole que por favor deje de revisar esas cosas viejas por su propio bien, además que es tarde y debemos madrugar.

Por último me comunico con Shaoran a través de un mensaje.

\- Shaoran, disculpa si ya estabas descansando. Solo quería confirmarte que los estaré esperando alrededor de las 8 am. Feliz noche

Un momento después y un mensaje entrante

\- _No sabes lo mucho que me gusta recibir tus mensajes y nuevamente agradezco tu amabilidad y hospitalidad, eres una persona hermosa Sakura. Dulces sueños_.

Terminé apretando contra mi pecho aquel aparato y tentada a responderle de nuevo, pero prefiero que las cosas queden así… Pero al parecer era la única que pensaba eso porque estando ya en mi habitación llegó un nuevo mensaje.

\- _Perdona que sea tan impertinente, es solo que no puedo dormir._

\- ¿Y el hecho de que no puedas dormir te da derecho a no dejar dormir a los demás?

\- _¿Ya te dije que eres muy sutil para decir las cosas?_

\- Jajajaja lo he oído antes… Pero no te preocupes, yo no estaba dormida en realidad.

\- _¿Sabes algo? dicen que cuando no puedes dormir es porque estás despierto en los sueños de alguien más._

\- Mmm entonces descártame a mí, como te digo no estaba durmiendo aún, así que no es precisamente en mis sueños donde estás presente.

\- _Jajajaja eres dura Kinomoto, muy cruel en realidad._

\- No digas eso, solo sigo tu línea de razonamiento.

\- _Bueno, de una vez te advierto entonces que posiblemente no puedas dormir esta noche._

\- ¿Por qué?

\- _Haré todo lo posible con soñar contigo si eso representa tenerte a mi lado._

Sí, se me fue la respiración en ese momento, estúpido Shaoran, ¿cómo puede decir ese tipo de cosas? Y será más difícil para mí resistirme, sinceramente, el poder estar a su lado es lo único que me motiva a permanecer más tiempo en Tomoeda.

\- Descansa Shaoran.

\- _¿No me envías un beso de buenas noches?_

\- Te envío dos.

\- _Así me gusta preciosa, descansa._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

¿Adivinen a quién se le hizo tarde? ¡Exacto! A mí. En pocos minutos llegarán Shaoran y Fuutie y no estoy preparada, así que se repite el viejo espectáculo de estar corriendo por la habitación y afortunadamente cuando termino de ponerme los zapatos anuncian la llegada de nuestros invitados.

Cuando llego al primer piso ya Tomoyo se encuentra con ellos dando a bienvenida a la menor de las Li y Shaoran le agradece también por su hospitalidad.

Posteriormente mi prima se va a enseñarle la casa a Fuutie y Shaoran queda solo.

\- ¿deseas tomar algo? – pregunto mientras bajo y ahí está, esa amplia y hermosa sonrisa que tanto me gusta.

\- No te preocupes, por lo que veo estás retrasada, será mejor que desayunes antes de irnos.

\- ¿Seguro que tenemos tiempo?

Observa su reloj con cuidado y se acerca acomodando un mechón de mi cabello.

\- Podemos pasar a comprar algo… No es bueno que te quedes sin desayunar.

\- Mmm no te preocupes, no es la primera vez.

\- Pues eso no sucederá mientras estés conmigo.

\- Señorita Kinomoto – interrumpe una de las mucamas – su desayuno está listo.

\- ¿Ya ves? No será necesario, si quieren adelántense, yo llegaré a la empresa en un rato.

\- ¿Te puedo acompañar?

\- ¿No has desayunado, Pido algo para ti?

\- No, es solo que quiero estar contigo un rato más – dice con un deje de tristeza en su voz que me sigue preocupando.

Así que fuimos al comedor y se sentó a mi lado.

\- Como te comentaba ayer, el viernes tuvimos una reunión muy productiva, es muy posible que esta semana terminemos y podamos llegar a un acuerdo.

\- Eso significa que regresarás a Estados Unidos

\- Estoy a la espera de instrucciones por parte de Sonomi, pero es posible.

\- Te voy a extrañar – dice tomando mi mano –

\- Tarde o temprano iba a pasar ¿no? O pensabas quedarte a vivir aquí para siempre.

\- No necesariamente, solo podría decirte que las cosas pueden cambiar en un instante.

\- En eso tienes razón.

Pocos minutos después ya había terminado mi desayuno y estábamos listos para salir rumbo a la oficina con suficiente tiempo.

Como dije anteriormente, lo bueno de las ciudades pequeñas son las distancias cortas, así que tardamos poco en llegar y nos dirigimos cada uno a nuestra propia oficina con excepción de Shaoran que entró directo a la mía.

\- Sakura, sé que pronto debemos estar reunidos pero hay algo que necesito hablar contigo.

\- Eres tan oportuno Shaoran, ¿por qué justo en este momento? Si quieres salimos a almorzar los dos solos y podremos hablar ¿te parece? – le digo acariciando suavemente su mejilla, se nota que está angustiado, turbado y por eso considero que debemos tomar un tiempo prudencial para hablar lo que él considera necesario y a su vez siento como un temor me sobrecoge.

\- No – dice tomando la mano que tenía en su mejilla – debe ser ahora, es algo muy importante y… Por favor, mantén tu mente abierta y no me odies, te lo ruego.

Ahora sí me preocupa y prefiero sentarme mientras él camina por la oficina al parecer tratando de organizar sus ideas.

\- Está bien – dice sentándose frente a mí y tomando mis manos – ¿recuerdas que te dije que a Fuutie la iban a comprometer?

\- Sí, claro que lo recuerdo

\- El caso es que no solo la iban a comprometer para casarla a la mayoría de edad, la iban a casar casi de inmediato con un tipo casi de mi edad y… Fuutie es maravillosa, inteligente, sé que logrará grandes cosas con su vida, pero verla atada de esa manera es demasiado para mí.

Escuchaba su relato atentamente aún sin poder creer que fuera cierto ¿Cómo es posible que en esta época todavía se manejen a las personas de esa manera? ¡Es simplemente absurdo!

\- Entonces – continúa hablando Shaoran- Tuve que hacer un trato con mi padre para poder liberar a Fuutie de esto y…

Empieza a caminar de nuevo y me tiene desesperada con esta actitud. ¿Qué eso tan horrible que tuvo que hacer que lo tiene en este estado de ansiedad?

\- Sakura yo… Yo tendré que…

\- Perdón la interrupción señores – entra Eriol a la oficina – pero los estamos esperando hace un rato ya.

\- ¡Eriol! ¿Es que no sabes tocar una maldita puerta? – la forma en que gritó Shaoran nos dejó congelados tanto a Eriol como a mí.

\- Per… Perdón hermano, no sabía que era algo importante.

\- No te preocupes Eriol – me dirijo a él – ya mismo iremos contigo, de antemano disculpa la tardanza.

El inglés sale de allí sin decir más y yo me dirijo a Shaoran – No sé qué diablos te está pasando, si no estás en condiciones de estar aquí entonces regresa a tu hotel y vuelve más tarde, te veo muy estresado.

\- No Sakura, por favor, necesito que hablemos de esto.

\- Y lo haremos, pero no será ahora, nos están esperando. Te prometo que pase lo que pase al salir de aquí en la tarde nos sentaremos tranquilamente y conversaremos al respecto ¿si? Pero ahora, te necesito enfocado, eres brillante y por eso estás aquí – acaricio de nuevo su rostro – Vamos.

Tomo mis carpetas y salgo de la oficina, al momento él me sigue y nos dirigimos a la reunión.

 **SHAORAN´S POV**

Trato de poner toda mi mente en esta reunión, el asunto con Meilling y mi familia es muy complejo, y el hecho de no poder hablar con Sakura al respecto… No lo sé, me da mal presentimiento que termine viéndolo en un periódico o revista teniendo en cuenta la importancia del evento.

Quiero que lo sepa por mí mismo, que conozca las razones pero principalmente, que logre comprender que pude darme cuenta que ella para mí no es algo pasajero y mucho menos que mi intención fue engañarla.

Las horas transcurren durante la reunión, como se suponía, tenemos que almorzar aquí con el objetivo de salir más temprano, pero ya estaba un poco más tranquilo, las ideas habían fluido y habíamos hecho modificaciones importantes, como establecer que uno de los accionistas y ejecutivos principales se trasladara de forma permanente a Tomoeda para estar al tanto de todos los movimientos de la compañía y del mismo modo de industrias Daidouji.

Ese asunto me pareció realmente interesante, ya que la verdad no me atrae en lo más mínimo regresar a Hong Kong y mucho menos estando casado con Meilling para que todo el mundo se sienta con derecho a intervenir en esto. Prefiero la lejanía y que de alguna manera podamos llevar nuestras vidas en paz en medio de esa unión.

También podía ver a Sakura un poco inquieta por momentos y lamento en verdad ponerla en esta situación tan difícil, pero como dije antes, no quiero ni siquiera pensar en la reacción de ella si se entera de otra manera que no sea a través de mí. Se sentirá burlada y engañada, como si la estuviera usando.

Terminamos nuestro almuerzo y seguimos con la reunión, serían tan solo dos horas más hasta terminar con lo que había establecido en la agenda del día e increíblemente pasan como si fueran unos pocos minutos.

Cada uno va saliendo de la sala y Sakura se queda recogiendo unas carpetas así que me acerco a ella.

\- Sakura, espero no hayas olvidado nuestro compromiso de hoy.

\- Claro que no, tengo que organizar unas cosas primero pero no me tomará más de media hora, si quieres espérame en tu oficina ¿si?

\- Está bien preciosa, te estaré esperando.

Y la veo sonreír, de esa forma tan bella, entrecerrando sus hermosos ojos verdes.

No, definitivamente Sakura no es una mujer cualquiera.

 **SAKURA´S POV**

Sí, tuvimos un día realmente productivo, tal y como lo dijo Tomoyo será necesaria la presencia de alguna de nosotras de forma permanente en Tomoeda y la verdad, no me molesta para nada y mucho más si se materializa la idea de que sea Shaoran quien esté aquí.

Sería estúpido decir que estoy enamorada o algo por el estilo, pero sí me gusta y me interesa mucho conocerlo, desde Yukito no me sentía así con otro hombre.

Casi termino con mis labores así que tomo mis cosas para dirigirme a la oficina de Shaoran, pero al salir, encuentro a una mujer hablando con nuestra secretaria en la pequeña recepción de este piso.

Es hermosa, con un cabello negro y largo, piel blanca y ojos rojizos, además de ser muy elegante; siento que la he visto antes pero no logro recordar donde.

En ese momento salen Eriol y Tomoyo y veo como el inglés queda congelado en su sitio, reconoce a la mujer frente a nosotros y se adelanta a saludarla.

\- Ho… Hola Meilling, que gusto verte, no sabía que vendrías, si quieres pasa a mi oficina

La aludida lo mira con no mucho aprecio – No es necesario, estoy buscando a Shaoran de hecho.

\- Claro señorita, no hay ningún inconveniente, si me permite un momento iré a llamarlo - dice Tomoyo.

Mientras Eriol sigue tratando de sostener una conversación con la recién llegada, esta no deja de mirarme, como examinándome y la verdad me siento un poco intimidada aunque obviamente no le permitiré que lo note.

Así que camino hacia ella haciendo alarde de mi mejor sonrisa.

\- En todo caso, sea bienvenida a industrias Daidouji, mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, jefe del equipo legal.

\- Yo soy Meilling Li.

Antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, Shaoran llegó pronto donde estábamos poniéndose frente a ella y preguntándole en susurros audibles.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Meilling? – pero sonaba enojado, molesto, amenazante.

\- Bueno, como viajaste tan intempestivamente supuse que era demasiado importante y urgente que estuvieras en Japón, así que decidí acompañarte.

\- Pues te equivocaste, no te necesito aquí. Así que vamos al hotel.

\- No, no, no. No puedo ser tan descortés, llegaste justo cuando me estaba presentando con la señorita Kinomoto – dijo con una sonrisa torcida que me hizo helar la sangre. – así que permíteme

Apartó a Shaoran casi que empujándolo poniéndose frente a mí.

\- Como le decía soy Li Meilling, la prometida de Shaoran. Es un verdadero placer conocerla.

¿Prometida? ¿Escuché bien?

Creo que mi expresión se tornó confusa en ese momento porque la veía a ella mofándose ante mí, pero no, Sakura Kinomoto no sería humillada de esa manera; aunque sentía que el piso había desaparecido bajo mis pies, vamos a darle a este ridículo espectáculo el tratamiento que merece. Así que respiro profundo procurando que en ningún momento desaparezca mi sonrisa.

\- En ese caso señorita Li, reitero, es usted bienvenida a esta empresa, es para nosotros un honor tenerla con nosotros. Me pregunto. ¿Va a permanecer mucho tiempo aquí?

\- Hasta que terminen las negociaciones, soy la gerente de mercadeo de las empresas Li así que comprenderá que me compete estar en este proceso.

\- Claro, entiendo perfectamente, el problema es que en este piso hay solo cinco oficinas y ya están todas ocupadas.

\- No hay problema, puedo compartir oficina con Shaoran.

\- No – responde él con voz fuerte y se vuelve a poner al lado de Meilling, muy cerca de mí – No compartirás oficina conmigo porque no te quedarás aquí ¿entendido?

\- Señor Li, esa no es manera de hablarle a su prometida – le respondo con la voz más seria que pudiera tener – para nosotros no es ningún inconveniente preparar otra oficina, es solo que será en otro piso. Aunque ¿sabe una cosa? – me dirijo ahora a la recién llegada- puede quedarse con mi oficina si lo desea, como yo conozco la empresa, no tengo problema en ocupar otro piso. ¿Le parece bien? – continúo dirigiéndome a ella con toda la amabilidad de la que era capaz.

Al parecer surgió efecto porque vi en su rostro el desconcierto, aunque no era la única, ahora Yukito también se había unido al espectáculo y a pesar de no saber de qué se trataba se notaba bastante molesto al igual que los demás.

\- Señorita Midori – llamo a la secretaria – por favor asegúrese de que todo esté listo para que la señorita Li pueda instalarse mañana temprano en mi oficina y que mis cosas las trasladen a cualquier oficina disponible.

\- Por supuesto señorita Kinomoto.

\- Bueno señores, me despido, les deseo un feliz resto de tarde. Tommy ¿vamos?

Mi prima nota en mis ojos que las cosas no están bien así que corre a mi lado mientras las puertas del elevador se abren y yo ingreso junto con ella, en ese momento Shaoran trata de hacerlo pero Yukito amablemente se pone frente a él y le impide el ingreso al elevador yéndose con nosotras.

Ahí, justo ahí, permití que mi cuerpo reaccionara como hacía rato deseaba hacerlo y simplemente lloré, si, lo hice, sollocé como niña chiquita mientras Tomoyo me sostenía en sus brazos y Yukito se ponía de rodillas frente a mí.

\- Sak, no sé qué pasó o qué fue lo que hizo el pendejo de Li, pero solo una palabra y me encargaré de que le den un poco de lo que se merece. Nadie te hace pasar por semejante humillación y queda ileso.

\- Yuki no… No es necesario, solo necesito estar sola.

Y así, antes de que las puertas se abrieran nuevamente, Sakura Kinomoto estaba nuevamente en pie, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Eso sí, si hasta este momento había tenido reparos en cuanto al plan de Sonomi por no hacerle daño a Shaoran, eso terminó.

Shaoran Li conocería quién es Sakura Kinomoto.

 **Holaaa mis queridos lectores!**

 **Al parecer y sin querer queriendo cambié la fecha de publicación, ya llevo varias semanas publicando los jueves ejhejejeje**

 **Y buenooooo llegó el capítulo que muchos estaban esperando, ya sabemos qué le pasó a Tomoyo y Eriol poco a poco se acerca más a ella, por otro lado, ¡llegó Meilling! y siiii haciendo arder Roma desde su llegada. No sé ustedes pero Sakura es demasiado controlada, antes muerta que sencilla dirían por ahí jejejejeje**

 **Espero sus opiniones, comentarios, tomatazos, lo que quieran, les estaré leyendo atentamente.**

 **Un abrazo fuerte**

 **Ale-San**


	13. APARIENCIAS

**CAPÍTULO 13**

 **APARIENCIAS**

 **SHAORAN´S POV**

Lo sabía, mis peores temores se materializan al ver llegar a Tomoyo y decirme que Meilling se encuentra en este lugar.

Me levanto lo más rápido posible de mi escritorio y corro para tratar de evitar lo inevitable y es el encuentro entre ellas dos. Meilling suele tener un carácter muy fuerte y puede llegar a ser muy cortante en su trato con los demás, mucho más con las sospechas que tiene respecto a Sakura.

Pero cuando salgo es demasiado tarde, ya estaban hablando y trato de impedir que Meilling le hable a Sakura sobre nuestra relación antes de hacerlo yo.

Lastimosamente no es posible, Meilling me aparta bruscamente y así, sin más, revela ante Sakura la relación que nos une

Y sí, la odié en esos momentos, porque aunque Sakura intentó disimular pude ver el desconcierto en sus hermosos ojos verdes, su comportamiento estuvo a la altura de las circunstancias, nadie podría decir que Sakura Kinomoto no es toda una profesional en lo que hace, hasta el punto de ceder su oficina a los caprichos de mi prometida.

Tengo tanta rabia de que se enterara de esta manera, quisiera abrazarla y decirle que todo estará bien, que es solo un negocio pero que Meilling no significa nada para mí, pero ahora, estoy seguro de que me está odiando, quizá piensa que solo quise utilizarla y no es así.

Cuando sube al elevador trato de seguirla pero Tsukishiro me lo impide poniéndose delante de ellas y me lanza una mirada de odio que nunca imaginé ver en él, era como una advertencia para que no me acercara.

En este momento no debo seguir insistiendo, lo que sí es urgente, es hablar con Meilling; así que prácticamente la arrastro a mi oficina y cuando por fin cierro la puerta está ahí, mirándome de una manera perversa, definitivamente logró su cometido.

\- ¿Qué pretendes Meilling?

\- No sé a qué te refieres – dice mirándose las uñas como si nada pasara y siento la ira recorrer mi cuerpo, si no fuera mujer, sin duda alguna le habría dado su merecido.

Me aproximo a ella y la tomo de su brazo bruscamente.

\- Claro que lo sabes, no te hagas la estúpida que no te queda.

Ella se suelta bruscamente y me encara.

\- Bueno, sí, quería conocer a la zorra que te tiene tan embobado. ¿Crees que no sé quién es ella? ¿Que me tragué el cuentico de que nada pasaba entre ustedes? Eres un estúpido.

Yo por mi parte trato de entender sus palabras, pensé que se trataba de unos celos sin fundamentos, pero ahora que me dice que sabe quién es Sakura, me deja aún más preocupado.

\- No sé a qué te refieres – digo desviando mi mirada-

\- La fiesta de antifaces Shaoran, donde creían que nadie los estaba viendo en medio de ese pasillo oscuro cuando la devorabas a besos como nunca lo has hecho conmigo.

Ahora es mi turno de quedar completamente sorprendido. Aunque lo sospeché en un principio había desechado esa idea porque ella jamás dijo nada.

\- Cuando vi esa foto y me di cuenta que era la misma mujer – Suspiró y empezó a caminar por la oficina – Al principio pensé que se trataba solo de una aventura de una noche por eso no te dije nada, pero esa foto me confirmó lo que tanto temía y si piensas Shaoran Li que le voy a dejar el camino libre a esa vagabunda aparecida y dejar atrás la relación por la que he luchado tantos años, estás muy equivocado. Además, nos casaremos en un mes y ni ella, ni nadie lo va a impedir.

Su voz era amenazante y la conozco, cuando a esa mujer se le mete algo en la cabeza, no hay poder humano que la persuada de lo contrario.

 **SAKURA´S POV**

La mirada fija, postura elegante, saludando a las personas a mi paso mientras este espacio se hace eterno, pareciera que entre más camino más lejos está la salida y por ende, el vehículo que nos espera.

Tomoyo, a mi lado, firme, siendo mi soporte y Yukito, tras nosotros con su acostumbrada fachada de amabilidad.

Por fin llegamos al vehículo y entro lo más pronto posible, Tomoyo se sienta a mi lado y toma mi mano con fuerza pero no dice nada.

\- Tommy, abre las ventanas por favor, siento que me ahogo

\- Claro que sí Sakurita, ¿quieres ir a casa?

\- No lo sé… Pero supongo que es lo mejor, está haciendo mucho frío.

\- Sakurita y en cuanto a… ya sabes, la hermanita de Shaoran.

\- ¿Qué con ella?

\- Pues con el cambio de circunstancias… No sé…

\- No Tommy, ni hablar, a menos que ella decida marcharse… Es decir, ella no tiene la culpa de nada y sus circunstancias son muy difíciles, quiero que esté cómoda.

\- Ay Sakura, sigues teniendo ese corazón de oro – dice Yukito que ocupaba el puesto delantero.

\- Yuki… No es eso, es solo que ¿por qué habría de pagar alguien que no ha hecho nada? No es su culpa tener como hermano a un ser vil y traicionero. Es solo una niña.

Llegamos a casa y vamos directo a mi habitación. Yukito se negaba a abandonarnos

\- En todo caso Sakura, no quiero preguntar hasta donde llegaron las cosas con él, por su puesto pude percibir la química que tuvieron desde Hong Kong y creo que esa mujer era la que lo acompañaba en la fiesta. ¿La recuerdas?

\- ¡Claro! Cuando la vi en la oficina se me hizo conocida de algún lugar pero no recordaba.

\- Pero cuando estuvimos allá esa noche, parecían cualquier cosa menos una pareja, ¿no lo notaste?- comenta Yukito-

\- Si… Parecían más familiares o algo, si los hubiese visto, no lo sé, abrazados y besándose, jamás me habría acercado a él, eso tenlo por seguro.

\- Lo sé, niña, lo sé. Ahora el tema es que Touya se entere, le va a partir la cara como lo hizo conmigo – dijo con una risa torcida

\- Ay ya deja de recordar eso por Dios.

\- Desde ahí me hizo prometerle que te cuidaría, así que si golpea a Li, lo más posible es que venga por mí y lo merezco por no estar atento. Me duele mucho verlas sufrir, par de tontas – dice abrazándonos a Tomoyo y a mí por los hombros.

En ese momento el sonido tímido de la puerta interrumpe nuestra conversación. Al abrir solo se ve a Fuutie haciendo una reverencia.

\- ¿Nos pueden dejar un rato a solas por favor?

Tomoyo y Yukito salen de mi habitación y la joven ingresa tímidamente.

\- Señorita Kinomoto, vengo a agradecer sus atenciones y hospitalidad durante el día de hoy.

\- ¿Te irás?

\- Si… Mi hermano me llamó hace un rato y me dijo que pasaría por mí, que ya no podía quedarme con ustedes.

Le hice señal de que se sentara a mi lado.

\- ¿Te sentiste cómoda en esta casa? – le pregunto suavemente

\- Si, pasé un muy buen tiempo en la biblioteca, además que los empleados todos fueron muy amables.

\- Fuutie, no sé hasta qué punto o qué cosas puedo decirte, solo que entre Shaoran y yo ha surgido un gran inconveniente, pero eso no te incluye a ti. A menos que quieras irte, sigues siendo bienvenida en esta casa. O bueno, por otro lado, sabes que llegó tu cuñada ¿no? Quizá quieras compartir con ella – digo tratando de disimular mi disgusto.

Pero no soy la única, la cara de fastidio de Fuutie me hizo sonreír

\- No tolero a esa mujer, es mi prima y crecí viéndola en mi casa y alrededor de Shaoran todo el tiempo.

Los comentarios de la pequeña Li me hicieron notar que quizá las cosas no son como parecen.

\- Bueno, pues otra cosa piensa tu hermano si se piensan casar ¿no?

La chica sonríe.

\- Al igual que usted, hay muchas cosas que yo no puedo decir, debo ser prudente con todo lo que se mueve a nuestro alrededor por lo que esto pudiera traer a la familia y a la vida de mi hermano. Solo puedo decirle, a veces nos dejamos cegar por lo que aparece a primera vista cuando la realidad es muy diferente de eso. Vivimos en un mundo de máscaras, donde todos debemos usar la que más nos convenga o la que nos obliguen a llevar.

\- Shaoran tenía razón, eres muy madura para tu edad.

\- Solo… He crecido en un entorno tan hostil y soy observadora, aprendo y aplico.

\- Ven acá – la acerco a mí y la abrazo, necesito a alguien como ella en mi vida, en sus ojos se ve la pureza y sinceridad, ojalá nunca tenga que verse envuelta en las situaciones que yo he tenido que experimentar.

Ella corresponde mi abrazo y recuesta su cabeza en mi hombro.

\- Gracias Sakura.

\- Puedes contar conmigo Fuutie, independientemente de mi relación con Shaoran, mientras esté aquí te voy a cuidar.

\- Gracias, de verdad. Entonces llamaré a mi hermano y le diré que me voy a quedar ¿si?

\- Claro que sí, ve tranquila, más tarde cenaremos.

Cuando la chica sale, entra de nuevo Tomoyo, con esa mirada maternal que siempre tiene.

\- ¿Estás bien amiga?

\- Lo estoy Tommy

\- No me gusta cuando estás así, prefiero verte llorando o algo.

\- No lo vale, alguien que sea capaz de mirarme a los ojos y mentirme, no lo vale.

\- ¿Tú le preguntaste alguna vez si tenía algún tipo de compromiso?

\- Cla… - Antes de responder cualquier cosa empecé a repasar nuestras conversaciones y la verdad… Es que nunca lo hice – Tommy, en realidad nunca le pregunté directamente, pero pues no lo sé… ¿Entonces por qué hizo todo lo que hizo conmigo sin ser sincero?

\- Bueno, ahora no te atormentaré con eso, vamos a cenar y luego te daré alguna pastilla para que puedas dormir bien ¿si? Yukito nos espera abajo.

Así fue, nos encaminamos al comedor donde nos esperaba nuestro amigo y la señorita Li.

En medio de todo, Yukito se esforzaba porque mi mente se viera ocupada en otro tipo de asuntos que no concernieran a lo sucedido con Shaoran y su prometida.

 **YUKITO´S POV**

Mi nombre es Yukito Tsukishiro, tengo 30 años y soy abogado del equipo legal de industrias Daidouji, si, técnicamente soy subordinado de la bella Sakura Kinomoto quien es mi jefe. Sí, tengo más experiencia que ella, pero durante mucho tiempo no fui tan disciplinado con el trabajo, de hecho, tardé un poco más en graduarme de la escuela de derecho por culpa de mis fiestas y no muy buenos pasos, pero desde que las conocí a ella y a Tomoyo las cosas cambiaron.

Antes de ellas podría decirse que nadie daría un peso por mí, aunque la forma en que nos conocimos no fue precisamente la más seria, justo en una de las monumentales fiestas de Tomoyo en la que aparecí por "error" y con Sakura tuvimos una química instantánea, pero ella conocía de mis andanzas; no por nada había repetido varios cursos y ahora ella y yo compartíamos algunas clases.

Aquella noche conversamos hasta el cansancio y ahí comprendí que esta mujer tiene una altísima tolerancia al alcohol, porque mi plan macabro era justamente aprovechar cuando estuviera un poco más "desinhibida" y lograr "avanzar".

Nos sorprendió la mañana en medio de nuestra disertación sobre filosofía del derecho y todas mis otras ideas se esfumaron al notar lo brillante que era.

En un momento estiró sus brazos y empezó a masajear su cuello.

\- Yukito, ¿te molestaría acompañarme a mi dormitorio?

\- No hay problema, vamos.

Nos encaminamos hacia el bloque de dormitorios más exclusivo con que contaba el campus y me indicó que su habitación estaba en el tercer piso, trastabillaba un poco para caminar, producto del alcohol y el trasnocho.

Llegamos entre risas a su habitación y entonces, con esa voz sensual y aquella falsa inocencia se acerca a mí.

\- ¿No quisieras hacerme compañía?

Y claro que sí, era lo que precisamente estaba buscando toda la noche.

Así que con un beso hambriento la empujo hacia la puerta y a su vez a la habitación que claro, era privada, por lo que nadie nos molestaría.

Empezamos a despojarnos de nuestra ropa con toda la urgencia del caso y terminamos teniendo sexo maravilloso, quedando dormidos inmediatamente después de terminar.

El caso es, que cuando logré despertar y la contemplé dormida a mi lado, me di cuenta que definitivamente esta chica no es como las demás. No puede ser mujer de una noche, porque con ella me divierto, puedo ser yo mismo y no aparentar ser el chico bueno, además que estimula mi intelecto, el problema era… mejor dicho, siempre fui yo.

Después de eso estuvimos saliendo por unas semanas de manera informal, hasta que un día, estudiando para un parcial (si, ella me había obligado) nos hicimos novios; sin romanticismo, sin cursilerías, porque así es Sakura.

Un tiempo después, ella y Tomoyo empezaron a vivir en un apartamento fuera del campus y con los días me di cuenta de que era más el tiempo que pasaba con ellas que en mi propio dormitorio; jugábamos, conversábamos y claro, disfrutábamos de un maravilloso sexo

Hasta un día, que un ser extraño, entró como loco y me encontró en la cama con Sakura propinándome una paliza monumental

\- ¡¿Touya que carajo piensas que estás haciendo?! – gritaba ella totalmente furiosa.

\- Este imbécil, ¿no sabes con qué tipo de persona te has metido Sakura?

\- Claro que sé, déjalo tranquilo que es mi novio.

\- Sé que es tu novio, tonta y uno de los mayores promiscuos del campus.

Me había investigado el personaje este.

\- Sakura, ¿quién es este tipo? – pregunto yo mientras de mi labio salía un hilo de sangre y ella corre para ayudarme.

\- Es mi hermano mayor.

\- Eso soy, su hermano mayor, quien la cuida de pendejos como tú.

\- Ya cállate, mejor vamos a sentarnos – dijo ella poniéndose entre los dos.

Posteriormente entró Tomoyo a causa del escándalo trayendo una bolsa de hielo.

\- ¿Cuándo llegaste?

\- Llegué ayer, mis padres me dijeron que estabas en un apartamento nuevo y con un "noviecito" y vaya la sorpresa que me llevé al ver de quién se trataba, está atrasado con sus estudios, se aprovecha de las chicas de primero para acostarse con ellas, bebedor, mujeriego, ¿qué más quieres que te diga?

\- Lo sé – dijo ella tranquilamente mientras seguía curando mi labio y yo escuchaba de boca de ese gorila todo mi prontuario y en realidad no podía quitarle la razón, cualquier hermano reaccionaría así al saber que su querida hermanita termina con alguien como yo, pero Sakura continuó.

\- Sé perfectamente quién es Yukito, lo que parece es que tú no sabes quién soy yo: Soy una mujer independiente, mayor de edad, estoy a punto de culminar mi carrera y no voy a permitir que ni tú ni nadie se meta en mi vida y mis decisiones. Por otro lado, mi relación con Yukito es algo… Pasajero, ¿creías que me iba a casar con él? – Dijo con voz burlona – él y yo sabemos cómo son las cosas y punto.

¿Que si me sentí mal? ¡Claro que sí! Desde que habíamos empezado a salir había cambiado muchísimo mis viejos hábitos, en vez de mantener enfiestado todo el tiempo, ella me hacía estudiar y por primera vez iba a pasar el semestre con excelentes notas y cuando no estudiábamos veíamos películas o jugábamos cualquier tontería en compañía de Tomoyo. Era, a ese momento, la única mujer a quien había sido fiel.

Y como ella dijera, no es que estuviera esperando casarme con ella, pero si había entendido que estar a su lado me hacía mejor persona.

\- Kinomoto – digo dirigiéndome a Touya – conozco perfectamente tu resistencia al respecto, si yo tuviera una hermana y estuviera con alguien como yo también la defendería, pero he cambiado mucho desde que estoy con Sakura.

El hombre me mira profundamente y sin retirar sus ojos de mí habla a las chicas presentes.

\- Tomoyo, Sakura, déjennos a solas un momento por favor.

\- Promete que no le harás nada.

\- No molestes monstruo.

¿Monstruo? Estuve a punto de estallar en carcajadas al escuchar ese sobrenombre y más aún la reacción tan particular de Sakura al escucharlo, pero no era el momento.

Ambas chicas abandonan la habitación y permanecemos en silencio por un rato mientras él continúa mirándome si moverse un solo ápice.

\- Y… ¿Qué, vas a decir algo? - indago al hombre frente a mi-

\- ¿Por qué Sakura? – pregunta de manera dura.

\- Porque me cae bien, es una chica dulce e inteligente, además de no andarse con sentimentalismos, me ha ayudado mucho, de verdad le tengo mucho cariño.

\- ¿Eres consciente de que no eres el hombre para ella?

\- Si, lo soy. Pero como ella dijo, lo de nosotros no es tan serio como para querer establecer una relación a largo plazo

Se pone de pie y se lleva la mano a la cabeza como queriendo organizar sus ideas.

\- A ver… ¿cuál dices que es tu nombre?

\- Tsukishiro, Yukito Tsukishiro

\- Tú mismo lo dijiste, Sakura es una mujer muy valiosa y ha pasado por muchas cosas difíciles, si sabes que no tienes futuro con ella, ¿por qué permanecer a su lado? Es decir, en algún momento volverá a surgir tu antigua naturaleza y terminarás por herirla, ¿te parece eso justo?

Y la verdad, es que antes de que el bruto de Kinomoto lo dijera, yo ya lo venía pensando, en algún momento ocurriría un desliz, una tentación que no pudiera soportar y ahí estaría Sakura, sería la primera afectada y la verdad es que perdería la amistad de ambas.

\- Tienes razón – respondo después de un rato de reflexión.

\- No te voy a decir que termines con ella ahora, pero sí que pienses las cosas y de una vez te advierto, si le haces daño a mi hermana… Te hará falta vida para lamentarlo, te lo aseguro.

\- Eres muy sobreprotector por lo que veo.

\- No digas tonterías, es solo que… Es mi hermana, no tengo más por decir.

\- Bueno Kinomoto, creo que si nos hubiéramos conocido en otras circunstancias podríamos ser buenos amigos.

\- ¿Y quién dijo que no se puede? Solo no te metas con mi hermana.

Y con una sonrisa ladeada, se acercó y me tendió la mano, era un pacto entre hombres de ahí en adelante.

Como se esperaba, ese mismo día terminamos nuestra relación y no hubo ningún tipo de reacción que evidenciara tristeza por parte de ninguno, inclusive seguimos siendo amigos como siempre y cada día la relación entre los tres se hizo más sólida. Pude obtener mi título de abogado un año antes que ella, trabajé en un bufete de abogados en Boston hasta que recibí la propuesta de las chicas de unirme al equipo legal de Daidouji y lo demás es historia.

No, no dejé de ser quien siempre fui, no soy una monjita de la caridad; es solo que sé medirme y cuándo hacer o no ciertas cosas. Lo que sí adquirí es este instinto protector hacia este par de niñas, he llegado a liarme a golpes con los idiotas que han intentado siquiera burlarse de ellas, aun cuando ni siquiera se han dado cuenta.

Y las seguiré cuidando. Así como me llamo Yukito Tsukishiro.

Precisamente pensaba en todas estas cosas durante el transcurso de la cena y el té, justo estábamos en esto cuando veo a la pequeña Li tomar su teléfono y ponerse un poco nerviosa, posteriormente se acerca a Tomoyo sin que Sakura se percate y claro que se lo que está sucediendo.

Veo que Tomoyo asiente y le sonríe y la jovencita sale disimuladamente del salón.

\- Chicas, yo me tengo que ir ya, la verdad, estoy cansado. Pórtense bien ¿si?

\- Claro Yukito

Y salgo del lugar rápidamente para encontrarme a la linda señorita Fuutie hablando con el idiota de Li, esperaría mi momento para hacerlo yo también.

No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que se despiden y ella entra corriendo a la mansión.

\- ¡Hey Li!

El hombre me mira un poco sorprendido al verme acercar

\- Ah, buenas noches Tsukishiro – dice con un poco de reservas-

\- ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

\- Ehmm sí, claro.

Observo un momento a nuestro alrededor, está solo. El tipo es realmente confiado.

\- Supongo que eres lo suficientemente profesional para no confundir los asuntos laborales con los personales.

\- Por supuesto.

\- Mira, la vida sexual de Sakura no me concierne en lo más mínimo, ella es una mujer adulta y sabrá lo que hace… Pero.

Me acerco lo suficiente para asestarle un buen golpe en la boca del estómago.

\- Pero jamás voy a permitir que una humillación como la que tuvo que pasar esta tarde pase como si nada.

El hombre sigue de rodillas frente a mí y yo camino a su alrededor aun sin soltar mi portafolio.

\- Tsukishiro yo… - Dice él tratando de recuperar el aire-

\- No creo que estés en condición de dar una explicación barata, lo que si te voy a dejar claro, muy claro, es que ni Sakura, ni Tomoyo están solas y esto va también para tu amiguito británico; además, créeme que conmigo sales mejor librado que con Touya. Así que… Creo que estamos bien ¿no? – le doy una sonrisa torcida y sigo un par de pasos.

Pero no sé por qué, no siento haber quedado a mano aún. Así que me devuelvo soltando mi portafolio y con todas las fuerzas que me acompañan en ese momento le aseguro un último puñetazo en la cara.

\- Ahora sí, creo que quedamos a mano.

El tipo queda contra el vehículo y recojo mi portafolio para seguir mi camino.

Lo bueno de ser como soy y tener la apariencia que tengo, es que nadie, nunca, piensa que voy a hacer algo como lo que acabo de hacer, pero el golpe avisa mi amigo.

Solo espero que el tipo este tenga palabra y comprenda que esto es personal y no lo mezcle con los negocios.

 **SHAORAN´S POV**.

Nunca he creído en el tema de los presentimientos, pero desde que me levanté esta mañana tenía esa sensación de que sería un día de mierda.

No solo bastó lo de Sakura y Meilling hoy en la oficina, así que al salir del edificio me apresuro a llamar a Fuutie para avisarle que pasaría por ella, no podía permanecer en ese lugar, dudo mucho que Sakura sea de esas personas rencorosas como para que se desquite con mi hermanita, pero aun así, es lo más lógico.

\- Fuutie, soy yo, ¿Sakura ya llegó?

\- No, aún no.

\- Bueno, escúchame bien, prepara tu equipaje, no puedes quedarte más tiempo allá.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué pasó? Ella… ¿Te dijo algo?

\- No, para nada, es solo que… Ay cómo te lo explico

\- No habrás cometido alguna estupidez Shaoran.

\- ¡Si, la cagué de forma monumental! No sabes cuánto.

\- Bueno, en ese caso prepararé todo y cuando me haya despedido te llamaré para que pases por mí.

\- Ahhh y otra cosa… Aquí está Meilling.

\- Aghhhh – podía escuchar el fastidio en su voz, nunca la ha querido- ¿Por qué presiento que ella es el problema?

\- No, el problema he sido yo desde el principio por no ser sincero, aunque no te niego que Meilling ayuda y mucho.

\- Bueno hermanito, tú, tranquilízate, hablaremos en un rato.

Suspiro pesado y cuando menos lo imagino estoy frente al hotel.

Llego a mi habitación y la encuentro a ella cómodamente acostada en mi cama

Me doy media vuelta y escucho su voz.

\- ¿Para dónde vas?

\- A pedir otra habitación.

\- Ah si, me dices que Fuutie está acá ¿no?

Claro, lo había olvidado, estoy demasiado distraído.

\- Si, ella está acá, entonces voy a pedir dos habitaciones.

\- Pero ¿por qué? – Pregunta ella sentándose en la cama-

\- No se si no te quedó lo suficientemente claro que eres la última persona a quien quiero ver.

\- Claro, todo por esa tonta pataleta de Kinomoto – dice rodando los ojos.

\- ¿Pataleta? Esa mujer se comportó a la altura de las circunstancias, y no, no es por ella, desde Hong Kong te dije que la relación que teníamos ha quedado arruinada.

Paso y recojo las pocas cosas que tenía fuera de mi equipaje y salgo del lugar.

Lastimosamente solo hay una habitación doble, tendré que compartirla con Fuutie pero eso no será inconveniente.

Después de dejar mis cosas, me dirijo al apartamento donde se hospeda Eriol y sí, está bastante cabreado por la situación, sabe que no es mi culpa pero igual todo se salió de control y me reprocha porque eso afectará su amistad con Daidouji que por lo que me cuenta ya ha trascendido más allá de ser una simple relación de sexo.

\- Amigo, hoy tenía esta extraña sensación en mi pecho de que algo pasaría y traté de hablar con Sakura lo más temprano posible, de hecho cuando nos interrumpiste en este momento estaba a punto de contarle. A todas estas, disculpa por haberte gritado de esta manera.

\- Y si me hubieses contado todo desde el principio, el gran enredo en que esto se tornó y tu inevitable matrimonio, créeme, habría buscado el espacio y lugar para que hablaras con Sakura. Me siento de lo peor con ambas.

\- Tú no has hecho nada.

\- Exacto – me mira con una expresión que no conocía en él. Arrepentimiento, remordimientos, no lo sé – no hice nada.

En ese momento mi móvil empieza a sonar y es Fuutie así que me apresuro a contestarle, la verdad, se estaba tardando en llamarme.

\- Hermanito, no te preocupes por mí, me quedaré aquí

\- Pero… ¿Hablaste con Sakura?

\- Es una mujer maravillosa Shaoran, no sé qué clase de tontería habrás cometido pero se notaba muy extraña, como apagada.

\- Te lo dije… La cagué por completo.

\- En todo caso estuvimos hablando un rato y pues obviamente no me dijo nada, solo que independientemente de lo que sucediera entre ustedes me iba a cuidar y prefiero estar aquí mil veces que verle la cara a tu querida noviecita.

\- Bueno, me alegro que todo esté bien contigo, si puedo pasaré en un rato, yo te escribo para que salgas ¿Si?

\- Cuídate hermanito.

\- Igual tú, enana.

Suspiro cansado.

\- Era Fuutie – le digo a Hiragizawa

\- Pude notarlo. ¿Cómo está?

\- Solo me habló de lo maravillosa que Sakura es, como si yo no lo supiera y pues se quedará en la mansión Daidouji.

\- Eso es un alivio, sabes que con ellas estará bien.

Terminé por asentir y nos quedamos un tiempo más conversando.

Un rato después le escribí a mi hermana indicándole que iría a verla en unos pocos minutos. Y aquí estoy, aguantando este frío mientras ella llega.

\- Hola hermanito – se apresura a abrazarme

\- Hola pequeña, que bueno verte.

\- ¿Cómo estás? – Pregunta ella acariciando mi rostro – ¿podrías explicarme por favor qué hace Meilling aquí?

\- Ay niña, es un poco complicado, pero igual te contaré – nos recostamos en el vehículo un momento para hablar- nos casaremos en un mes.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Como lo oyes

\- Pero ¿qué pasó? Para nadie es un secreto que es lo que menos has querido, ¿por qué tomar esa decisión tan estrepitosa?

\- Mmmmm a ver… Simplemente así lo decidió Hien – prefiero no decirle la verdad, estoy seguro que se sentirá culpable y no quiero que tenga sobre sí esa carga.

\- Ok, está bien, no me digas la verdad, tendrás tus motivos.

\- Pero… Fuutie, ¿por qué crees que no es cierto?

\- No estoy diciendo que no es cierto, pero no es toda la historia. Te has opuesto a eso durante muchos años, ¿crees que voy a ser tan tonta de pensar que simplemente accediste? Y mucho más cuando… Ya sabes… Hay alguien más.

\- ¿Qué dices enana? – casi me atraganto con mis palabras.

\- Tú y yo lo sabemos. Espero que luego puedas confiar en mí para contarme todo ¿Si?

\- Lo haré, te prometo que lo haré, pero ahora no es prudente.

Terminamos nuestra conversación y nos despedimos con un abrazo, pero justo antes de subir al auto una voz me detiene; es Tsukishiro, al parecer estuvo aquí desde que salimos de la oficina, seguramente acompañando a Sakura.

Empezamos una conversación y me sorprende que me pregunta si soy lo suficientemente profesional como para separar los asuntos personales con los profesionales y ahí, en ese instante, empieza a hablarme de Sakura hasta que me sorprende con un golpe seco que me dejó sin aliento.

Sí, se está desquitando por el tema de Sakura y sinceramente agradezco eso, dejaría que me moliera a golpes aquí mismo de ser posible. Lo merezco, merezco todo eso.

Cuando por fin me puedo levantar un poco y pensé que ya se estaba yendo regresa para asestarme el golpe más fuerte que me hayan dado en el rostro, aunque se ve delgado y más bien delicado, tiene una fuerza tremenda y por fin se marcha.

Aquel golpe me dejó mareado y un poco atolondrado, por eso llame a Eriol para que pasara por mí y llegó a los pocos minutos llevándome a su apartamento, más allá de los golpes que me había propinado aquel sujeto, me dolía algo más profundo, mucho más adentro.

El solo pensar cómo habría estado Sakura para que Tsukishiro reaccionara de esa manera me hacía sentir como el peor ser humano de la tierra, le insistí tanto, la asedié hasta que logré acércame a ella ¿para qué? Soy un verdadero imbécil.

Hola!

Buenoooo... Ya les dije que soy un poquito llevada de mi parecer no? jejeje me dio la locura y decidí publicar un cap más.

Por primera vez vemos la perspectiva de Yukito y su relación con nuestras queridas niñas.

Hasta la próxima queridos lectores y muchas muchas gracias por sus reviews.

Besos y abrazos

Ale-San


	14. CLAUSTROFOBIA

**CAPÍTULO 14**

 **CLAUSTROFOBIA**

 **TOMOYO´S POV**

Después de haber pasado un rato en el salón, cada una nos retiramos a nuestra habitación, me preocupa ver a Sakura así, tan calmada, tan propia, eso no solo es malo sino peligroso; mi amiga puede ser un alma de Dios pero tonta no es.

Justo cuando me estaba acostando a dormir un mensaje entrante llama mi atención. Es Eriol.

\- _Hola Tomoyo, espero que estés bien._

Maldito idiota. Tomo mi teléfono escribiendo con rabia.

\- Te voy a pedir que no vuelvas a escribirme a menos que sea para asuntos de la compañía.

Instantes después es una llamada entrante y cómo quisiera no contestar, pero a la vez sí, quiero decirle un par de cositas a este desgraciado.

\- _Tomoyo ¿estás bien? ¿Por qué me escribiste eso?_

\- Que decepción Eriol, por poco y me engañas con tu teatrito de niño bueno que merecía mi confianza, no eres más que un fraude como todos los demás.

\- _Pe.. Pero ¿qué pasó?_

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Como es posible que supieras lo de Shaoran y permitieras que jugara con Sakura de esa manera?, estás hecho de la misma clase de porquería que él y no quiero tener nada que ver contigo.

\- _¡Hey, Tomoyo cálmate! Como acabas de decir, es un asunto de Shaoran, yo no soy quien para revelar esos detalles._

\- Ah no, claro, ¿qué dijeron ustedes? ¿Que esta era su oportunidad para tener una canita al aire y simplemente revolcarse con nosotras para luego seguir sus vidas en China? A mi sinceramente no me interesa, ¡pero Li la buscó! ¿Para qué? Pero que algo les quede muy claro, somos profesionales y todo va a seguir como debe ser, pero adviértele a Li que Sakura no está sola y la protegeré aún por encima de mí misma.

\- Tomoyo por favor, déjame explicarte… Las cosas no son como…

\- Adiós.

Simplemente colgué, no podía escuchar más y apagué mi teléfono. La verdad, me siento como una tonta, pensando que podía ser diferente, después de nuestro encuentro de ayer llegué a sentirlo tan cercano y sincero, afortunadamente puedo abrir los ojos a tiempo, no me dejaré engañar de nuevo.

 **ERIOL´S POV**

¡Mierda! No puedo creer lo que está pasando, justo como lo imaginé el asunto de Shaoran iba a terminar afectando mi relación con Tomoyo, claro, era de esperar que pensara que todo esto se trataba de un elaborado engaño y que hasta querríamos aprovecharnos en lo concerniente al negocio.

Después de que me costó tanto convencerla de que podía confiar en mí y de lograr que me hablara de su triste pasado, ahora este retroceso

Y sin entender cómo, ni por qué, me duele. Me duele como no me había dolido nadie antes, la quiero en mi vida, para reír juntos, para escuchar su dulce y hermosa voz a mi lado y para que el sexo deje de ser algo rutinario y empiece a tener sentido.

¡Carajo! ¿Me estoy enamorando de Tomoyo?

No, eso no puede ser, mi gran y único amor siempre será Kaho, pero Tomoyo…

Ella es otra cosa, su inteligencia y perspicacia, todo el extraño conjunto de cualidades que ella es, es imposible no sentirse realmente atraído a ella, pero dejaré estos asuntos existenciales para después.

Lo que importa ahora, es que no me gusta nada cómo se está dando ésta situación y si no fuera porque ya han golpeado lo suficiente a Shaoran por hoy, yo también me uniría y desquitaría con él esta frustración.

Ahí está, acostado en el sofá porque rehusó que lo llevara a la habitación que aún tiene aquí con la excusa de que su equipaje está en el hotel. Por fin logró dormir, se le nota bastante turbado más allá de los golpes que le dieron y que por cierto no me quiso decir quién había sido.

Y lo mejor será que yo también lo haga, la reunión de mañana con Meilling acá va a ser un verdadero infierno, seguramente tratará de modificar lo que hemos hecho o hacerle la guerra a Sakura, y teniendo en cuenta que es accionista, está en todo el derecho de hacerlo. Hasta aquí nos duró la paz.

 **SHAORAN´S POV**.

Ahora si se lo que significa pasar un noche horrible, quedarme dormido en ese sofá no fue la mejor opción, agregándole al dolor en el torso y el rostro producto del golpe de Tsukishiro, están mi cuello y espalda, que me están matando por la mala postura; la luz del sol entra con fuerza por las ventanas, quiere decir que no es muy temprano que digamos.

Me levanto y Eriol llega con una taza de café, elixir milagroso después de una noche como esta.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunta sentándose frente a mí pero con una cara de pocos amigos.

\- Podría decirte que bien, pero no sería cierto.

\- Supongo – dice mientras se levanta- más vale que te apresures o llegaremos tarde y lo mejor será estar allá antes que Meilling, no quiero pensar en que se esté desquitando con Sakura.

Y claro, no se me había ocurrido, al no pasar la noche en el hotel debe estar pensando no sé cuántas cosas y lo que menos quiero es que siga metiéndose con Sakura.

Así que me apresuro a arreglarme e ir lo más pronto posible a la empresa. El caso es que no sabría si Sakura llegó o no porque ya no se encuentra en el mismo piso que nosotros. Así que pregunto en la recepción.

\- Señorita, por favor ¿podría decirme si la señorita Kinomoto ya se encuentra en la empresa?

\- Sí señor, llegó muy temprano

\- Y ¿en qué oficina se encuentra?

\- No sabría decirle, hasta esta mañana estaban haciendo los cambios.

\- Entonces ¿dónde está trabajando?

\- Me parece que… En un escritorio del 3 piso.

\- ¿En un escritorio? Pero ¿cómo es eso posible? ¿Qué acaso no saben ustedes quién es ella?

\- Sí señor, pero todo fue tan intempestivo que no nos dio tiempo de nada y se están haciendo los preparativos del caso, además que ella solicitó estar lo más lejos posible de las oficinas principales.

Esto es increíble, todo por los malditos caprichos de Meilling.

Seguimos nuestro camino hacia el piso 15 y ya se encontraba Tomoyo en su oficina al parecer preparando unos documentos y en eso nos intercepta la señorita Midori.

\- Señores, en cinco minutos empezará la junta.

\- Si claro, iré a dejar algunas cosas. ¿La señorita Li ya llegó?

\- No, aún no.

Bueno, eso me da un respiro…

\- Y… ¿La señorita Kinomoto?

\- Sé que está en la empresa, pero no tengo conocimiento de su localización, seguramente en pocos minutos estará aquí

Conforme se acerca el tiempo vamos pasando a la sala, Meilling llega justo sobre el tiempo, Tsukishiro y Tomoyo se ubican en la parte principal de la mesa guardando una silla en el medio y sin determinarnos más que para el saludo inicial.

\- Te voy a matar Shaoran – me dice Eriol en un susurro – Tomoyo ni me mira.

Y claro que lo noto, el ambiente es tan tenso que se puede cortar con cuchillo y aparece Sakura, así como es ella, elegante, profesional, hermosa.

Pasa directamente a la cabeza de la mesa donde estaban sus dos amigos, después de dejar sus cosas en el escritorio se dirigió a nosotros.

\- Buenos días, lamento la tardanza, pero como sabrán… Ha sido un poco complejo ubicarme, así que mi demora se debe a eso, pero sin más preámbulos damos inicio a esta reunión

Y así fue, con todo el profesionalismo del caso empezó a hacerlo, pero ahí llegó Meilling a refutarlo todo, cada punto de la negociación según ella tenía un reparo

\- Sinceramente no comprendo en qué se han tomado casi dos semanas – dice de manera despectiva observando las carpetas que Sakura nos había entregado – esto lo podría hacer una sola persona y aun así, veo muchos reparos.

\- Señorita Li, con gusto puedo explicarle con detalle todo lo que hemos adelantado en caso de que no le quede completamente claro.

\- Lo tengo claro, no soy idiota – responde Meilling – es solo que me parece un trabajo algo… Mediocre, teniendo en cuenta su "experiencia" y talento para los negocios señorita Kinomoto.

Sinceramente no sé cómo Sakura puede tener tanto autocontrol, se le ve tan serena a pesar de estar siendo insultada de frente y simplemente no me puedo quedar callado, justo cuando Meilling se lanzaría de nuevo con quién sabe qué clase de improperios tengo que intervenir.

\- ¡Ya basta Meilling! – digo poniéndome en pie – ha sido un trabajo arduo y en equipo, en caso de que tengas algún reparo, nos compete a todos, no tienes por qué atacarla de esa manera.

Y me lanza esa mirada asesina que sabe hacer tan bien.

\- ¿Desde cuando eres defensor de la incompetencia?

\- Señorita Li, habla de incompetencia y lanza insultos, pero aún no he escuchado los presuntos reparos que usted tiene. ¿Cómo quiere que se los resuelva si no nos indica cuáles son? No se preocupe, tengo el tiempo y la paciencia para explicarle todo cuántas veces sea necesario.

Sí, lo único que faltaba era que Meilling terminara por lanzarse sobre la mesa para atacar a Sakura, pero su manera de hablar tan imperturbable y propia y esa sonrisa maliciosa que nos deja ver, nos permiten evidenciar que no se va a rebajar ante los ataques de mi prometida.

\- Aún estoy esperando señorita Li.

\- Solo… Continúen, evaluaré con detenimiento los documentos y les haré saber cuáles son las fallas que encuentro.

\- Me parece muy bien, continuemos entonces.

Y así fue, después del tenso momento que se vivió al principio de la reunión podemos proseguir con los temas importantes y cada vez que Meilling presentaba oposición de algún tipo, el equipo conformado por Daidouji presentaba argumentos lo suficientemente sólidos para dejar sus quejas sin piso.

A partir de ese día, varios más pasaron en que Sakura no permitía que siquiera le dirigiera la palabra, a través de Fuutie trataba de saber cómo estaba pero no era mucho lo que podía averiguar, adicionalmente la situación con Meilling estaba lejos de calmarse, pues insistía en saber dónde estaba a cada minuto del día y eso es realmente exasperante.

 **SAKURA´S POV**

Los días en la empresa se estaban tornando realmente tediosos, esa mujer al parecer está obsesionada con Shaoran y eso a pesar de ser molesto, a la vez ayuda cada vez que él quiere acercarse a mí; por otro lado, me ayudaba el estar en otro espacio por completo ajeno a ellos, lo que me permitía trabajar tranquila mientras no estábamos reunidos.

Justamente eso me encuentro haciendo en mi oficina, justamente en horas de almuerzo, cuando recibo una llamada de Tomoyo que me indica que Sonomi requiere hablar con nosotros urgentemente.

Me apresuro a llegar al piso correspondiente y encuentro a la feliz pareja justo frente a mí, ella abrazada a su cuello y besando su mejilla pero él al verme llegar se queda observándome fijamente, sorprendido y buscando zafarse del agarre de su novia.

Yo por mi parte, solo hago una pequeña reverencia sin pronunciar palabra y sigo derecho a la oficina de Tomoyo donde ya estaba Yukito también. Cerramos la puerta con seguro y esperamos la videollamada.

No pasan más de cinco minutos y aparece una no muy amistosa Sonomi, la conozco, no solo como mi tía sino como jefa y algo anda realmente mal. De hecho está tratando de calmarse.

Pero parece que no lo logra.

\- Hola So… - nos interrumpe de inmediato

\- _¿Se puede saber qué demonios está pasando allá?_

Nosotros nos miramos asombrados, ¿de qué está hablando?

\- Sonomi, perdón pero no comprendemos a qué te refieres

Ella respira profundo sujetándose el puente de la nariz

\- _En este momento estoy viajando a Japón, Hien Li también va para allá._

\- ¿Qué? Pero ¿por qué?

\- Eso es lo que yo quiero saber, me llamó bastante preocupado diciéndome que le han llegado una serie de informes sobre los acuerdos en los que se han basado las negociaciones y los puntos ya establecidos, el caso es que está desconfiando de ustedes. Sakura – dice dirigiéndose a mi – Sabes perfectamente que este negocio no se nos puede caer, por eso estaré allí personalmente y en caso de que las cosas se dificulten mucho. Te necesitaré, ¿sigues en pie?

Yukito y Tomoyo me miran, ninguno lo decimos en voz alta pero sabemos perfectamente a qué se refiere.

El plan original: seducir a Hien Li.

\- Bueno muchachos, ya estamos aterrizando en Paris, lo más seguro es que llegaré a Tomoeda a eso de las 2 am. Niñas no me esperen despiertas ni tampoco para ir a la oficina, pues yo misma iré a recoger a Hien en Tokio y llegaremos luego a la empresa, necesito que estén concentrados en el trabajo, todo en perfecto orden y si todo sale como esperamos estaremos terminando con esto muy pronto.

Todos asentimos y terminamos la comunicación, mientras Tomoyo me mira recriminándome, sé perfectamente por qué está tan molesta, pero es algo que tengo que hacer.

\- No puedo creer Sakura que te rebajes de esa manera.

\- Tommy pero…

\- Pero qué. Primero lo hacías porque mamá te lo sugirió, ahora, no quiero pensar que se trata de un plan de venganza en contra de Shaoran. Amiga – se acerca a mi y acaricia mi cabello haciéndome bajar el rostro – tú no eres así.

\- Tommy, las cosas no son como piensas, como nos decía Sonomi este negocio no se puede perder por nada del mundo, pero no es algo que yo te deba decir, cuando ella llegue nos dará todas las explicaciones del caso.

\- Sakura, ¿qué está pasando?

\- Tomoyo, no me hagas esto por favor, confía en mí, solo tu madre puede decirlo.

\- No lo sé Sakura, pero tengo un mal presentimiento.

\- La verdad, yo tampoco me siento nada tranquila.

\- Bueno ya – interrumpe Yukito abrazándonos a ambas por los hombros- Dejémonos de fatalismos, hay que esperar qué nos depara de ahora en adelante, con Sonomi aquí, estaremos más tranquilos.

\- Tienes razón Yuki. – asiento con una sonrisa y los minutos van pasando en nuestro improvisado almuerzo compuesto por sándwiches y jugo de naranja, riendo de cualquier tontería, con los zapatos tirados por la oficina.

El sonido del teléfono nos anuncia que ya es hora de regresar a la sala de juntas.

Así lo hacemos, cuando ingresamos, los demás ya se encuentran en sus respectivos lugares.

Como se hizo costumbre, nuestros saludos ya consisten en pequeñas reverencias, nada más que eso.

Suspiro antes de empezar.

\- Señor Li, ¿han tenido algún contacto con Hong Kong?.

\- No, ninguno.

\- Señorita Kinomoto – interrumpe Yamazaki- hace unos minutos el señor Li se comunicó conmigo para informarme que llega mañana a primera hora. Al parecer – agacha su cabeza – alguien, le ha informado sobre presuntas irregularidades en las negociaciones.

\- ¿Qué? – interrumpe Shaoran levantándose de la mesa – ¿de dónde surgió esa información errada?

\- De dónde crees – responde Eriol mirando fijamente a Meilling sin disimular ni un poco su enojo – de la única que ha tenido reparos en todo el proceso.

\- Es increíble Meilling que hayas armado semejante alboroto por tus propias inseguridades y caprichos

Ella simplemente guardaba silencio mirando para cualquier otro lado como niña regañada, la verdad, es que me sentía molesta e indignada, como dice Shaoran, todo es producto de sus propios temores.

\- Por mi parte – continua hablando Li un poco más calmado – no le veo sentido el seguir haciendo esto, si debemos esperar la revisión de mi padre.

\- Y de la señora Sonomi Daidouji – agrego yo – Viene para acá.

\- No lo puedo creer, ella ha estado delicada de salud y ¿tiene que hacer este viaje por semejante estupidez? – agrega Eriol-

\- ¿Todos a favor de dar por concluida la reunión de hoy?

Y sí, todos menos una levantaron la mano a favor de la moción. De manera que procedo a recoger mis cosas y le digo a Tomoyo que voy directo a casa a descansar, así que salgo rápidamente sin percatarme de que alguien me sigue.

 **SHAORAN´S POV**

La verdad me siento muy molesto por todo lo acontecido y lo difícil que se tornará todo con Hien acá, pero lo que más me inquieta es Sakura; debe ser realmente difícil que su trabajo sea pordebajeado y que su jefa deba venir a verificar todo lo que ha hecho como si fuera incompetente en su trabajo.

La veo empacar sus cosas notablemente frustrada, le dice algo a su amiga al oído y sale antes que todos los demás y ahora me urge poder hablar con ella, disculparme de alguna manera, decirle que aprecio el trabajo duro que está haciendo, así que sin importarme mucho los demás marcho tras ella.

Se encuentra de pie esperando el elevador y me paro junto a ella sin decir nada.

Sakura empieza a hacer ruido con sus zapatos como una clara señal de impaciencia mientras con sus brazos cruzados mira fijamente aquellas puertas esperando que se abran de una vez.

Cuando por fin lo hacen y ella ingresa, siento la mano de Meilling sujetando posesivamente mi brazo y con los labios entrecerrados y con tono amenazante me dice:

\- Ni se te ocurra irte con ella Shaoran.

\- Vete al demonio Meilling – y termino por sacudir mi brazo para apartarla de mí antes de que las puertas se cierren y ante el desconcierto de Sakura y los demás que ya estaban ahí.

Veo las puertas cerrarse ante nosotros. Las oficinas principales se encuentran en el 15 piso. Así que al principio no decimos nada. Solo miramos la puerta.

Es la primera vez desde que Meilling llegó que estamos solos así que trato de hablarle, pero ella inmediatamente me hace una señal con su mano para que me detenga.

\- No te atrevas a dirigirme la palabra Li Shaoran, eres la última persona a quien quiero escuchar en este momento.

Y antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, simplemente sucedió

Las luces empezaron a parpadear y el pequeño espacio en que nos encontrábamos empezó a sacudirse violentamente haciendo que nos tuviéramos que sujetar de las paredes para no caer.

El movimiento no duró mucho y las luces seguían parpadeando, Sakura en un rincón por completo aterrada, llorando y aun me preguntaba. ¿Qué pasó? ¿El ascensor se cayó? Fue un temblor?

Lo cierto es que se detuvo, no se dirigía hacia ningún lugar, tomé el teléfono del elevador y no tenía posibilidad de comunicarnos. Hice lo mismo con mi móvil pero estaba sin señal y Sakura no paraba de llorar, aunque tapaba su boca para tratar de calmarse o no dame el gusto de verla en ese estado.

Pero simplemente no puedo dejarla así, de manera que me arrodillo frente a ella poniendo mis manos en su rostro.

\- Sakura, Sakura, por favor cálmate, ya verás que muy pronto vendrán por nosotros.

\- Soy… Soy… Claustrofóbica – me dice sin siquiera abrir los ojos, solo lágrimas fluyen de ellos.

Me conmueve por completo verla de esa manera, temblando, sollozando, como aquella noche en el hotel, así que no puedo hacer más que abrazarla. Ella se aferra a su bolso con fuerza, así que yo lo tomo y lo aparto de ella, necesito que logre calmarse, así que empiezo a acariciar su cabello.

\- Si no quieres no abras los ojos, pero escucha mi respiración, trata de hacerlo conmigo ¿si?

Ella solo asiente mientras continúa sollozando, pasan algunos minutos hasta que lo logra calmarse recostada en mis piernas y yo continúo acariciando su cabello, pensando muchas cosas. En primer lugar, esta habría sido la situación perfecta para hablar con ella, en segundo lugar, no dejo de preguntarme qué fue lo que sucedió allá afuera, dónde exactamente estamos y si alguien sabe que estamos aquí y estamos bien.

\- Ay Sakura – solo susurro – cuanto me gustaría volver el tiempo atrás y que nada de esto estuviera pasando, la vida es una mierda, mi vida es una mierda, pero encontrarte a ti fue como un oasis en medio del desierto.

 **SAKURA´S POV**

Después de la impresión inicial por estar atrapados en aquel ascensor creo que terminé por quedarme dormida en las piernas de Shaoran, de repente escucho que susurra mi nombre y algunas otras cosas.

Como me duele escuchar esas palabras, volver el tiempo atrás es imposible, al igual que devolver las palabras, estas son como una flecha lanzada que ya no se puede regresar por mejores intenciones que se tengan, pero prefiero no decir nada y que piense que continúo dormida. No sé si estoy segura de escuchar sus explicaciones, de poder creerle de nuevo o de que esa verdad sea tan dolorosa que es mejor no escucharla.

Pero por otro lado, está mi naturaleza masoquista que aun cuando sabe que va a doler, que no debería hacerlo, simplemente salta directamente al vacío.

\- No puedes devolver el tiempo Shaoran – digo suavemente – pero podrías decirme qué pasó, por qué me engañaste.

\- Sakura, perdóname, nunca fue mi intención hacerte daño o engañarte como piensas.

\- Tienes solo esta oportunidad de explicarme. No la desaproveches.

Él se mueve en su lugar como pidiéndome que me levante.

\- No, no quiero mirarte, fuiste capaz de mentirme mirándome a los ojos.

\- Está bien. Mira, Meilling y yo estamos comprometidos desde que somos niños, Meilling es hija única por parte del hermano menor de mi padre quien cuenta con el 30% de las acciones de nuestras empresas, el matrimonio entre nosotros es según todos, el paso lógico para preservar el legado familiar. Desde siempre, estuve resignado a esta unión entre nosotros, pero te mentiría si te dijera que no me he replanteado esto… El hecho, es que hemos sido más amigos que otra cosa y sé que sonará estúpido para ti u otra mentira, pero desde que te conocí me di cuenta que no quería simplemente resignarme, el fin de semana que estuve en Hong Kong mi intención era precisamente resolver esta situación pero…

Se quedó en silencio por un rato.

\- Shaoran…

\- Prométeme que esto no se lo dirás a Fuutie

\- Y ¿qué tiene que ver Fuutie en esto?

\- Solo promételo

\- Ok

Lo escucho suspirar – cuando me reuní con mis padres, me dijeron que a menos que me casara con Meilling, Fuutie no solamente sería comprometida, sino que también harían el matrimonio casi que de inmediato. Me dolió el corazón escuchar esas palabras, esa niña es realmente especial y sé que logrará grandes cosas en la vida, pero si se casa con un hombre de mi edad estará sometida para siempre, sin oportunidades y yo no podía permitir eso, así que al final… Cedí, la libertad de Fuutie a cambio de la mía, es por eso que la traje.

\- ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?

\- Era justo lo que iba a hacer esa mañana antes de que Meilling llegara.

No sé si él lo había notado, pero estaba llorando, la vida suele ser tan ridículamente injusta. No sé si lo que me decía era verdad o no, pero con todo mi ser deseaba creerle, porque en realidad lo había visto en sus ojos, sí, es un buen hombre, pero por más bueno que sea, debemos permanecer lejos el uno del otro. Así debe ser.

\- Sakura, mírame por favor.

\- No.

\- ¿Me crees?

\- ¿Eso importa?

\- Si, para mi importa, el hecho de saber que no me consideras un canalla y que no te engañé, o por lo menos no fue mi intención hacerlo.

\- Eso no cambia nada, estás comprometido, eso es un hecho que no podemos negar ni remediar, solo te voy a agradecer que no me busques, dedícate a tu futura esposa.

\- Pero no puedo, a ella no la quiero pero a ti…

\- A mi nada Shaoran, somos prácticamente desconocidos

\- No es así Sakura… Tú eres importante para mí y yo creo que los sentimientos no son directamente proporcionales al tiempo.

\- ¡Qué importa eso Shaoran! – digo levantando mi voz a la vez que me reincorporo – Ya deja de decir esas cosas, no importa lo que sientes, no importa lo que siento, las cosas no se pueden cambiar ya no vale llorar sobre la leche derramada, solo déjame en paz!

\- Pero Sakura…

\- Nada Shaoran, ya, por favor.

Y antes de que terminara de hablar me abrazó, de tal manera que sentía su alma fundida con la mía, que era como si mi cuerpo necesitara su contacto y no quisiera soltarlo jamás, por primera vez desde que estábamos atrapados en ese ascensor preferiría que nunca nos sacaran de ahí si era la única forma de retenerlo a mi lado.

 **TOMOYO´S POV**

Trato de calmar la angustia que siento en mi interior, justo cuando salimos de la oficina experimentamos un temblor demasiado fuerte que obligó la evacuación total del edificio. Al llegar al piso inferior y preguntar por Sakura me doy cuenta que nadie la ha visto, ella junto con Shaoran tomaron el elevador antes que nosotros, así que es posible que estén atrapados.

Tratamos de comunicarnos a sus teléfonos y están fuera de servicio, Sakura es claustrofóbica, debe estar aterrada en ese lugar, no sé si están bien, si el elevador está en buenas condiciones, no sabemos nada.

Por su parte Meilling solo camina de un lado a otro, impaciente, enojada, como si esos dos contaran con el poder de manejar los elementos y hubiesen planeado un temblor de esta magnitud para estar solos. Es increíble cómo se puede llegar a ser tan irracional.

\- Tomoyo… Te traje esto – es Eriol que me extiende un vaso

\- No deseo tomar café, gracias – digo dándole la espalda

\- No es café, es un té para que te tranquilices un poco, sabes que no es bueno que estés tan inquieta.

Lo miro por unos momentos, es una lástima en verdad, pero no me siento en capacidad de tenerlo cerca, no puedo dejar de pensar en el engaño a mi amiga.

Así que sin demostrar mucho solo tomo el vaso y agradezco, de verdad lo necesitaba

En ese momento llegan los organismos de Socorro con el balance de los daños que afortunadamente no pasan de ser unas pequeñas grietas, nada importante, pero el elevador en el que estaban Sakura y Shaoran quedó atrapado entre dos pisos, el 10 y 11 y no es fácil su rescate.

Pasan los minutos, e incluso un par de horas en que procuran establecer la forma más segura de sacarlos de allí, me siento profundamente angustiada y no dejo de pensar en el horror que está viviendo mi amiga en estos instantes, además de verse obligada a permanecer en el mismo lugar con una persona que la hirió.

\- Señorita Daidouji – el jefe de la operación interrumpe mis pensamientos.

\- Ya hemos establecido el protocolo para llevar a cabo el rescate de quienes se encuentran atrapados.

\- ¿Necesitan algo, puedo ayudar de alguna manera?

\- No señorita, no se preocupe, todo saldrá bien.

\- Por favor, le suplico que saquen con bien a mis amigos.

En ese momento siento como Eriol me abraza por los hombros y no puedo evitar llorar contra su pecho, me angustia mucho esta situación y su presencia me reconforta de alguna manera.

Quisiera que por un momento las cosas fueran diferentes, poderme sentir de nuevo rodeada por el cariño y la confianza que me brindó en días anteriores, pero eso significaría de una manera u otra traicionar a mi amiga, a la única persona que ha estado a mi lado a pesar de todo y ahora que me necesita. No puedo defraudarla.

Así que me suelto de su abrazo y me dirijo donde está Yukito, esperando con la misma ansiedad que yo el rescate de nuestra amiga.

\- Tomoyo, no es necesario que estés conmigo – dice mi amigo

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- Se te nota a leguas que prefieres estar con el cuatro ojos.

\- Pues no, personas traicioneras como él las prefiero a kilómetros.

Me mira un poco reflexivo y acomoda sus anteojos – Puedes decirte eso muchas veces, pero ni tu misma lo crees. Es posible que sea un idiota presumido pero en lo respectivo a Li, creo que tiene razón, eso era algo en lo que no le correspondía intervenir.

Me separo un poco de él mirándolo con reproche y soltándome de su brazo – ¿De parte de quién se supone que estés?

\- De los hechos Tommy.

\- Aghhhh tú y tu discurso de abogado.

\- El caso querida amiga es que no consideres como una traición a Sakura el poder continuar con Hiragizawa, la conozco y sé que no lo tomará de esa manera y mucho menos si te ve feliz y tranquila como estuviste días atrás.

En este momento, no puedo más que guardar silencio porque aunque no quiera admitirlo sé que tiene razón, Eriol llegó a mi vida y de verdad me sorprendió muchísimo, con sus galanterías baratas y sus palabras sinceras, de verdad extraño la pequeña relación que construimos pero que se vio afectada por la situación de Shaoran y Sakura.

Hoy es jueves y esta autora lo sabe!

Saludos mis queridos lectores, aquí estoy con un capítulo más de esta historia que espero disfruten, las cosas se complican un poquito más cada vez (y se seguirán complicando jejejeje)

Espero y me sigan acompañando cuando eso suceda y no olviden dejar sus reviewsss me siento muy muy feliz cada vez que leo sus impresiones respecto a la historia y puedo de alguna manera resolver sus inquietudes.

Sin más, los dejo deseándoles un lindo resto de semana.

Besos y abrazos

Ale-San


	15. HIEN

**Hola! lo vuelvo a subir porque por un asunto extraño a nadie le aparece :´( porfa déjenme saber si lo pueden ver esta vez.**

 **Gracias!**

 **CAPÍTULO 15**

 **HIEN**

 **SAKURA´S POV**

Silencio y tranquilidad, es lo único que necesito en estos momentos, después de la tarde tan terrible que tuve y no solo hablo del hecho de estar encerrada en ese ascensor sino todas las emociones con las que tuve que enfrentarme en compañía de Shaoran, me ha costado mucho admitir los verdaderos sentimientos que tengo hacia él, pero hoy, al conocer cuál es nuestra realidad no puedo seguirlo negando, es mucho más que una simple atracción y sentí mucha tristeza al saber el destino que lo ata.

Y no puedo dejar de pensar en la que para mí, es la última conversación que sostendremos en torno a nuestra relación.

 **FLASHBACK**.

Después de aquel amargo abrazo, simplemente nos miramos a los ojos y nuestros labios se unieron en un beso profundo, más allá de la pasión que pudiera aparecer en ocasiones anteriores, este, representaba una despedida.

Sí, lo sé, hablo como si lleváramos mucho tiempo de conocernos y aunque nuestra pequeña aventura solo fue cuestión de días y suene muy cliché, Shaoran es un hombre diferente, lo supe desde la primera vez que pude observar la profundidad de su mirada ámbar y con cada una de las cosas que ha hecho hasta ahora, si con alguien quisiera darme una oportunidad sería con él, pero eso ya no podrá ser y es una realidad que no podemos ignorar.

\- Sakura, yo no quiero separarme de ti.

\- ¿Qué otra cosa se supone que debemos hacer? Solo dedícate a construir una vida feliz al lado de Meilling y lo nuestro podemos conservarlos como un buen recuerdo.

\- Pero Sakura yo…

\- Shaoran, ya está, son circunstancias que no podemos cambiar, no vale de nada lamentarnos y ahora – me acerco mientras poso mi mano en su mejilla – saldremos de este lugar y continuaremos nuestras vidas. Esto terminará y yo regresaré a Estados Unidos y todo quedará en el olvido. No hay herida ni circunstancia que el tiempo no pueda curar.

\- Pensé que te quedarías en Japón… Así como yo lo haré.

\- No puedo, no ahora. Te mentiría si te dijera que no estaba en mis planes, el poder estar aquí hasta que la situación adquiriera la estabilidad deseada, pero ya es algo descartado, en tanto el trato se cierre regresaré a mi país, no tiene sentido permanecer aquí, sería injusto para ambos.

En ese momento, un sonido en el techo llama nuestra atención y posteriormente la voz de un hombre.

\- Señorita Kinomoto, señor Li.

\- Aquí estamos – dijimos al unísono.

Al instante una pequeña cavidad se abrió en el techo y un hombre con uniforme de bombero se asomó.

\- ¿Se encuentran bien?

\- Si, gracias por venir.

\- Por favor señorita Kinomoto, necesito que se ponga este arnés y lo fije de la mejor manera, vamos a sacarla ahora.

Shaoran me ayuda para que aquel elemento quede debidamente puesto y empiezan a subirme pasando por la pequeña abertura y observando por fin una de las puertas abiertas y un grupo de personas coordinando todo.

Allí, mi querida Tomoyo que se lanzó a mis brazos en cuanto me vio, también Yukito y Eriol, de inmediato algunos paramédicos me llevan a una ambulancia ubicada a las afueras de edificio y no pude ver más a Shaoran, pues pedí que me sacaran de allí lo más pronto posible.

 **FIN DE FLASHBACK**

Desde ese momento, solo me encerré en mi habitación; no fue una experiencia para nada agradable, pero más allá de eso, siento una revolución en mi corazón, solo quisiera llorar y tomar un avión de regreso a mi casa, con mis padres.

Pensé que lo más difícil de regresar a Japón sería hacerle frente a los dolorosos recuerdos que han hecho parte de mi vida durante todos estos años, pero no, lo más difícil sin duda es dejar de lado tu corazón y sentimientos porque estamos en un mundo donde los negocios son lo más importante, donde debemos olvidar lo que somos como personas tan solo por realizar los deseos egoístas de otros y si no fuera porque le debo tanto a Sonomi, ahora mismo mandaría todo a la mismísima mierda, porque por primera vez en mi vida, siento que mi corazón le gana a mi conciencia.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Terminé con lo mío y vencida por el cansancio acabé dormida, la alarma de mi despertador como siempre tratando de sacarme de mi profundo sueño; es una lástima que no pueda hacer lo que acostumbraba cuando niña, simplemente aventar lo más lejos posible aquel aparato ruidoso.

Me encuentro con Tomoyo en el comedor, se levanta y me abraza

\- ¿Descansaste bien?

\- Claro que sí, dormí como un bebé – le digo guiñándole un ojo-

Ambas nos sentamos a compartir nuestro desayuno, ella me mira de soslayo de vez en cuando, sé que se muere por preguntar si hablé con Shaoran ayer.

\- Tommy querida, ya sé lo que quieres saber pero – hablo susurrando – aquí no podemos hablar, en el auto te cuento.

Ella observa escaleras arriba y asiente, momentos después se escuchan unos pasos que presurosos se acercan a nosotros.

\- ¿Sakura, cómo estás? Ayer me enteré de lo sucedido pero no quise molestarte cuando te sentí llegar. ¿Estás herida?

Así es, se trata de Fuutie.

\- No te preocupes pequeña, nada sucedió más allá del tremendo susto, afortunadamente no estaba sola.

\- Lo sé, Shaoran me llamó anoche…

\- Si, no tuve oportunidad de verlo después de salir, ¿él está bien?

\- Si, lo está. Bueno, ahora si me puedo quedar más tranquila.

Terminamos con nuestro desayuno y nos encaminamos hacia la empresa, en el camino le cuento a Tomoyo todo lo que hablamos y ella simplemente guarda silencio, seguramente hay algo importante que ocupa sus pensamientos y estoy segura de saber qué es.

Es posible que durante estos días haya estado debatiéndose respecto a su relación con Eriol a causa de lo sucedido entre Shaoran y yo y necesito que esté tranquila al respecto.

\- Tommy – digo tomando su mano – solo quiero que sepas que tu felicidad es primordial para mí y no quiero que por nada del mundo le des la espalda, mucho menos por algo relacionado conmigo.

\- Pero ¿a qué te refieres?

\- Lo sabes bien, él no tiene la culpa de nada, así que… No dejes de darte una oportunidad por cosas que a ustedes no les corresponden ¿si?

Nos quedamos en silencio hasta llegar a la oficina, allí había una verdadera revolución, pues posterior al episodio de ayer habían empezado las reparaciones locativas de aquellos pequeños daños generados por el temblor, afortunadamente habían sido pocos y toda la noche se estuvo trabajando, no podíamos olvidar que el señor Li estaría en las instalaciones el día de hoy y estábamos contra el tiempo.

Nos paramos frente a las puertas del elevador y mi corazón late rápidamente, siento la pequeña mano de Tomoyo que toma la mía y me mira con una sonrisa.

\- Tranquila amiga, no hay probabilidades reales de que esto vuelva a suceder.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar segura? - digo con una sonrisa nerviosa

\- Lo dice la ciencia – responde entre risas – eso nunca lo sabremos Sakurita, solo confiar en que así será.

\- Jmmmm pues últimamente me reviste un manto de mala suerte, así que no me sorprendería que sucediera de nuevo.

\- ¡Ay ya! Sakura Kinomoto nunca ha sido cobarde

Justo en ese momento las puertas se abren y ambas ingresamos, pero justo antes de que se cierren las puertas una mano lo impide. Es Eriol y claro, está acompañado de Shaoran. Ambos entran en silencio y nuestro saludo es una simple reverencia.

Aquellos 15 pisos se hicieron tortuosos, el silencio reinaba entre nosotros, misteriosamente ese día el elevador parecía detenerse en cada piso y diferentes personas ingresaban y salían, Tomoyo y yo estábamos en una esquina y Eriol y Shaoran en el otro, no pude evitar darme cuenta de cómo el inglés trataba de disimular sus miradas a mi amiga mientras ella continuaba con esa careta de indiferencia tan bien elaborada pero que estaría por romperse muy pronto.

El sonido del aparato indicó que ya estábamos en nuestro destino así que sin decir más simplemente me dirigí a la oficina de Tomoyo donde esperaríamos a Yukito para iniciar con nuestra preparación.

\- Sakura – escucho a Shaoran que me llama y volteo a verlo sin contestar nada – solo… Quiero saber ¿cómo estás?

\- Bien, gracias.

\- ¿Segura?

\- Si, con permiso – digo haciendo una reverencia – tengo mucho por hacer.

\- Sakura – repite él tomándome de la mano – Yo pensé que después de ayer… Ya no me evadirías más.

\- Señor Li – respondo soltándome de su agarre – es mejor que no haga eso si no quiere que su prometida haga un escándalo. Y creo que en lo que sí quedamos de acuerdo es en que cada quien seguiría con su vida y punto. Así que de nuevo, le pido un permiso.

Soltándome de su agarre procedo a ingresar a la oficina de Tomoyo para dar inicio a nuestras actividades, sin duda alguna, ese sería un día importante y debía dar la mejor impresión.

Un rato después ingresan Tomoyo y Yukito y empezamos con nuestro trabajo, revisamos de forma exhaustiva cada uno de los documentos en los cuales hemos trabajado hasta ahora de manera que el tiempo va pasando y antes del mediodía recibimos la llamada que estamos esperando.

\- _¿Señorita Kinomoto?_

\- Ah sí, ¿cómo estás? – era la asistente de Sonomi-

\- _Quería informarles que la señora Sonomi y el señor Li ya van en camino, estarán allí en aproximadamente una hora, de manera que se tendrá un almuerzo de bienvenida, les enviaré los datos por mensaje ¿podrían avisar por favor a los socios?_

\- Claro que sí, ya mismo les notificaremos.

\- _Perfecto, en una hora entonces nos reuniremos._

Suspiro – bueno, ya escucharon, en una hora estaremos reuniéndonos con ellos, así que a ordenar todo esto y a prepararnos.

\- Señorita Midori, necesito que por favor notifique a los señores Li, Hiragizawa y Yamazaki sobre el encuentro que sostendremos, les confirmaré la ubicación exacta a través de un mensaje.

\- _Por su puesto señorita Kinomoto._

Minutos después estábamos saliendo de la oficina, obviamente verificando primero estar impecable para aquel importante encuentro con el señor Hien Li, no puedo evitar sentirme increíblemente inquieta por la manera en que me acercaré a él y si en realidad seré capaz de hacer lo que Sonomi me pidió.

En este momento, soy consciente de que debo tener nervios de acero y no dejarme intimidar, lo más importante es la compañía y sacar esta negociación adelante, no importa lo que esto me cueste.

 **SHAORAN´S POV**

Hace unos minutos Yamazaki recibió una llamada de parte de mi padre en la que notificaban su llegada a Japón, tengo entendido que la señora Daidouji irá a recogerlo para dirigirse a la empresa, la verdad me siento muy tenso, son muchas las situaciones que convergen en esta ocasión, de por si nuestra relación nunca ha sido cercana, ahora le agregamos el tema de Fuutie, el matrimonio, todo lo que Meilling le debió haber dicho para desacreditar el trabajo de Sakura, y por último, precisamente eso. Me produce pavor ver su mirada lasciva puesta en ella y no poder hacer nada al respecto, o por el contrario, hacer algo al respecto y mandarlo todo a la mierda.

\- Shaoran… ¿Estás bien? – pregunta Eriol mirándome fijamente-

\- Sí, claro.

\- Bueno, pues más vale que estés bien despierto para cuando llegue tu padre, te llega a ver con esa cara de idiota y mejor dicho…

\- Si, perdón. Lo sé.

\- Mira, acaba de llamar Midori, dice que Sakura avisó que el punto de encuentro será un restaurante, Hien y Daidouji llegarán allá y nosotros debemos estar ahí. Seguramente pronto saldrán Sakura, Tomoyo y Tsukishiro, así que debemos apresurarnos para no llegar tarde.

Me dispongo a prepararme para salir hacia ese encuentro cuando la veo, allí, sonriente, mientras Tomoyo sacude alguna partícula inexistente en su hombro y la mira como si se tratara de un ángel, y no la culpo, esa mujer es absolutamente hermosa y se acrecienta más mi preocupación; sería difícil, si no imposible que Hien no se fijara en ella, el problema, es que parte de su éxito con las mujeres no solo se debe al dinero y posición que ostenta, sino también a su aspecto físico y carisma a la hora de relacionarse con las mujeres, todo lo contrario a mí.

Abordamos todos juntos el ascensor y ellos conversan sobre quien sabe qué cosas de New York mientras llegamos al primer piso. Justo cuando salimos escucho que Tomoyo llama a Eriol y se separan del grupo, espero que las cosas entre ellos puedan resolverse y así quitarme este sentimiento de culpa. Desde que conozco a Eriol nunca lo había visto realmente interesado en ninguna mujer, todas sus relaciones han sido efímeras y sin importancia; me sentiría muy feliz de verlo establecido y entregarle su corazón a una buena persona como parece ser Tomoyo.

Aprovecho para tratar de acercarme a Sakura, pero Tsukishiro se percata de mis intenciones así que me lanza una mirada amenazante, y no es que le tenga miedo, pero justo hoy debo evitar cualquier tipo de escándalo.

Espero en el auto a Hiragizawa al igual que los otros esperan a Tomoyo, no tardan mucho en llegar y emprendemos el camino a aquel restaurante.

 **TOMOYO´S POV**

Las palabras de Sakura y Yukito dan vueltas en mi cabeza en torno a mi relación con Eriol, es decir, no es que tuviéramos una relación como tal pero es la única persona a quien he permitido acercarse de esa manera a mi sin que genere resistencia, estar con él es tan fácil como respirar, no tengo que fingir ser otra persona ni ocultar mis heridas.

Justo cuando vamos saliendo hacia el restaurante donde nos encontraremos con mi madre, veo que ellos también van saliendo y mientras hablamos en el elevador con Sakura y Yukito tomo el valor suficiente para hablar con él en otro términos más allá de los reclamos y la agresividad de días anteriores, espero me pueda aceptar.

\- Eriol – lo llamo suavemente tocando su hombro-

Él solo voltea a verme sorprendido pero no dice nada.

\- Ehhh disculpa, pero quisiera hablar contigo solo un momento, ¿es posible?

\- Si, claro.

Así que lo llevo a un pequeño pasillo que se encuentra vacío y con un poco de temor empiezo a hablar.

\- Eriol, lo que te quiero decir es muy sencillo: en primer lugar, deseo disculparme por mi actitud en días anteriores, he estado pensando y creo que me precipité al juzgarte, comprendo que no tienes nada que ver en este asunto y… Yo, de verdad lo siento.

Él solo me sonríe con una calidez que me llegó al corazón y pone su mano sobre mi mejilla.

\- No te preocupes por nada, solo pude ver en ti que eres una persona increíblemente leal, todo lo hiciste por tu amiga y yo lo comprendo a la perfección.

\- ¿De verdad no estás molesto conmigo?

\- No podría, y ojalá hubiese encontrado la manera de no defraudarte, pero Shaoran también es mi amigo y puedo decirte de corazón que él no obró con malas intenciones, las cosas no son lo que parecen en realidad.

No puedo evitar soltar un largo suspiro - Lo sé, Li no es mala persona, pero sea lo que sea, las cosas no se pueden cambiar y lo hecho, hecho está. Pero tú y yo, ¿estamos bien entonces?

\- Claro que sí, gracias por buscarme Tomoyo y permitirme volver a acercarme a ti.

Le sonrío y salimos del lugar, cada uno en nuestros respectivos vehículos preparados para que lo tuviéramos que enfrentar y la verdad es que me siento muy bien de que las cosas con Eriol estuvieran mejor, es posible… No lo sé, hay una pequeña inquietud en mi corazón sobre lo que él será en mi vida y no me desagrada lo que estoy sintiendo.

 **SAKURA´S POV**

Llegamos al restaurante, todo estaba preparado en un lugar especial donde varios meseros y un maitre nos esperan para brindar sus atenciones.

Ni Sonomi ni el famoso señor Li han llegado aún, así que tomamos nuestros respectivos puestos, yo empiezo a tomar agua como si no existiera un mañana, estaba increíblemente nerviosa, no sabía cómo abordarlo, ese hombre es un misterio total, no sale en revistas o periódicos, por lo menos no en occidente y desde que llegué la verdad es que olvidé por completo investigarlo.

No quiero ni imaginar que se trate de un viejo bajito y panzón, que le arma conversación hasta a un florero, sumamente fastidioso y peor aún, morboso.

Siento un escalofrío de pies a cabeza de solo pensar eso, pero luego miro a Shaoran y no creo que su padre sea como pienso, al fin y al cabo un hombre como él debe haber heredado algunos rasgos de su padre ¿no?

Conversamos unos momentos más cuando Yamazaki ingresa al salón anunciándonos que ya llegaron, todos nos ponemos de pie en nuestras posiciones esperando su ingreso para recibirles de la mejor manera.

Mi corazón latía como loco, esperaba que todo saliera bien y no tener que llegar a otras instancias con Hien Li, debo mantenerme enfocada en que todo salga bien, no tanto por mí, sino por Sonomi y Tomoyo y… por quien quiera que sea ese otro heredero.

Sonomi es la primera en ingresar y como es de esperar corre a abrazarnos a Tomoyo y a mí, examinándonos de pies a cabeza como si se tratara de niñas pequeñas que llegan de su primera excursión escolar.

Posteriormente se dirige a los demás con una reverencia.

\- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Sonomi Daidouji, es un honor el tenerles acá. Joven Hiragizawa, me alegro mucho al verle de nuevo – dice con una sonrisa mientras el aludido asiente con el mismo gesto-

Unos segundos más tarde ingresa al salón un hombre alto, muy elegante y sofisticado, con semblante serio, una presencia imponente y los mismos ojos que tanto me gusta contemplar, de un color ámbar profundo.

\- Buenas tardes – dice a sus familiares, socio y empleado.

Pero luego se detiene frente a nosotros y deja ver una sonrisa por completo hipnotizante, clava su mirada profunda en mí y se inclina un poco tomando mi mano derecha entre la suya y la besa de una forma tan provocadora sin dejar de mirarme. Esa simple acción me provoca un sonrojo totalmente ridículo y un temblor en todo mi cuerpo que procuro controlar antes de caer ahí mismo desmayada.

\- Mucho gusto señorita…

\- Ki… Kinomoto, Sakura.

\- Mmmm Ying-Fa, sin duda alguna un nombre precioso. Disculparás si consideras muy… Atrevido mi saludo, es solo que al ser ustedes occidentales me pareció que era la mejor manera.

Posteriormente se acerca a Tomoyo y la saluda con el mismo gesto dejando de último a Yukito con un apretón de manos.

Este ha sido el encuentro más extraño que he tenido, pocas veces un hombre provoca eso en mí, antes de él… Solo Shaoran y ahora sí, comprendo que esto será algo muy difícil de manejar.

 **SHAORAN´S POV**

Estábamos sentados, simplemente esperando, yo juego un poco con mis cubiertos y miro de reojo a Sakura; eso sí, sin que Meilling se dé cuenta o formará un escándalo que no necesitamos ahora.

En primer lugar, ingresa una mujer alta y esbelta, muy bella, de cabello corto y hermosos ojos amatistas; la señora Sonomi Daidouji, quien se dirige directamente hacia su hija y Sakura en un gesto por demás maternal y cariñoso.

Posteriormente se acerca a nosotros y con una reverencia procede a saludarnos y luego se dirige a Eriol, no tenía idea de que se conocieran, pero antes de poder preguntar algo, lo veo llegar.

Es mi padre, con ese aire de superioridad y suficiencia, el mismo hombre arrogante e hipócrita que conozco hace tantos años, nos saluda de forma despreocupada y camina directamente hacia Sakura, con esa sonrisa suya que suele utilizar para las conquistas de turno, esa maldita sonrisa con la que lo he visto ser el hombre más encantador para las mujeres que posteriormente se llevará a la cama, ahora la usa con ella, con mi Sakura y siento que todo mi ser arde, que quisiera saltarle encima y molerlo a golpes para que jamás vuelva a mirarla de esa manera.

Parece un lobo acechando a su presa, se acerca y toma su mano besándola y ella se sonroja, a pesar de lo sucedido entre Sakura y yo, nunca la vi perder un ápice la compostura como parecía le estaba sucediendo en esto instantes.

Hago mis manos un puño al contemplar la escena ante mí, ¡maldita sea! ¿Por qué ella, por qué mi padre, por qué siento esta impotencia que me consume por dentro, por qué quiero llorar y mandar todo a la mierda en este instante?

¿Por qué a mí?

Después de este espectáculo nos preparamos todos para comer, en cada punta de la mesa los respectivos CEO de las compañías, al lado derecho de mi padre, Yamazaki, Eriol, Meilling y yo y al lado derecho de Sonomi, Tomoyo, Sakura, Tsukishiro… Y creo que llegaría alguien más.

\- Lamentamos mucho el hacerlos esperar – dice Sonomi amablemente mientras todos empezamos a comer – imagino que deben tener mucha hambre, así que nada de negocios hasta que lleguemos a la empresa, por ahora relájense y disfruten – es al parecer, una mujer muy amable.

 **ERIOL´S POV**

Me sentía verdaderamente contento, obviamente expectante por la visita que tendríamos en unos minutos, pero el hecho de que Tomoyo se haya acercado de nuevo a mí, me hacía sentir muy bien, la verdad es que no solo era el hecho de haberme quitado un peso de encima por saber que me perdonaba, sino saber que podría continuar conociéndola como hasta ahora.

Los minutos pasan lentamente mientras esperamos la llegada de los invitados principales, pero en un momento un mujer a quien ya había conocido… Bueno, más o menos, era la señora Sonomi quien saluda a Tomoyo y Sakura con mucho cariño y después se aproxima a nosotros con mucha amabilidad.

Segundos después ingresa el señor Li, nos saluda de manera despreocupada pero todos nosotros podemos notar que ya puso su mirada en su próxima víctima, nada más y nada menos que la bella Kinomoto y sé que debo estar al lado de Shaoran quien se nota ya bastante alterado, creo que lo único que lo retiene ahora es el hecho de que quien al parecer será su rival, es su propio padre.

Meilling por su parte, disfruta el espectáculo, ella conoce a su tío al igual que nosotros y sabe que las intenciones de Hien no son precisamente las más castas y seguramente el saber que su prometido está sufriendo por eso hace que se sienta aún más satisfecha. Esta familia es única definitivamente.

Quiero mucho a Shaoran y claro que lamento lo que está pasando, pero no puedo dejar de agradecer que sea en Sakura y no en Tomoyo en quien ha fijado sus ojos, él no es mi padre y yo no soy un muchacho impulsivo, pero tampoco me quedaría quieto ante esas acciones.

Después del momento de tensión vivido hace instantes, nos disponemos todos a tomar nuestro lugar en la mesa, noto que en el lugar correspondiente a Sonomi hay un lugar sin ocupar, quién sabe qué otra persona falta por unirse a nosotros.

En ese momento le doy prioridad a una idea que se me ha colado, algo que deseo hacer y es hablar seriamente con Tomoyo, estos días que estuvimos alejados me di cuenta de lo mucho que disfruto de su compañía y quisiera que pudiera ser algo más profundo o por lo menos concreto.

Algo me dice que es el momento, sobre todo, cuando la veo sonreírme de manera tan dulce al otro lado de la mesa, creo que por primera vez después de Kaho puedo pensar en una mujer para algo más que satisfacer mis más bajos instintos. Así que creo que definitivamente hablaré con ella, finalizando este almuerzo o quizá al final de la jornada.

Los meseros empiezan a servir y Sonomi habla despreocupadamente, pidiéndonos que disfrutemos el almuerzo sin pensar en los negocios, cuando estaba preparado para empezar a comer una voz que era demasiado conocida para mí se deja escuchar

\- Disculpa la tardanza Sonomi, estaba terminando de coordinar algunas cosas.

\- No te preocupes querida, toma asiento – responde la señora Daidouji-

Me levanto de mi puesto por inercia, sin pensar en realidad lo que estaba haciendo, son mis sentidos los que toman el control en este momento, mis manos empiezan a sudar frío y una oleada de sensaciones se apodera de mí. Al voltear la veo justamente tras de mí.

La observo por completo absorto, incrédulo. Es ella, no lo puedo creer y solo puedo musitar su nombre.

\- Ka… Kaho?

 **¡Holaaaa! otro de mis arranques jejejejej es que en estos días he podido escribir con mayor facilidad así que ya no me siento tan alcanzada y moría de ganas de que Hien entrara en acción jejejejeje**

 **¿Qué les puedo decir? yo sé que la idea de Hien y Sakura les parece horribleee pero hay que dejar que las cosas transcurran, además que decidí darle un aire diferente, este señor tiene 48 años, teniendo en cuenta que se casó a los 19 y Shaoran nació cuando él tenía 20 (no quiere decir que sean datos reales, así me lo quiero imaginar con propósitos de la historia). Así que imagínense como uno de esos tipazos rompecorazones, muy elegante y sofisticado que en circunstancias normales resultaría ser irresistible.**

 **Pero como les digo... No me asesinennnnn solo esperemos a ver qué pasa (y digo esperemos porque ni yo lo sé jejejeje soy perversa)**

 **Ahhhhh y claroooo como producto de mi sádica naturaleza, ver a Eriol y Tomoyo tan comoditos y contentos pues como que tampoco, así que añadimos el ingrediente "primer y único amor de regreso" veremos qué pasa.**

 **Espero sus reviews y los anteriores los estaré contestando inmediatamente.**

 **Besos, abrazos y mis mejores deseos para esta semana que comienza.**

 **Ale-San**


	16. PASADO

**CAPÍTULO 16**

 **PASADO**

 **ERIOL´S POV**

-Ka… Kaho?

En ese momento pierdo por completo la noción de todo lo que sucede a mi alrededor. Después de tantos años, de tanto pensar en ella, de todas las experiencias vividas tratando de borrar de mi piel y mi corazón la huella que ella había dejado.

Ahora, la tengo justo frente a mí, como lo desee tantas veces, cuando en la soledad de mi casa anhelaba preguntarle por qué se había ido.

Ella se queda quieta en su sitio solo por un momento, parece que le ha causado el mismo impacto que a mí el encontrarme en este lugar. Pasados unos segundos, ella parpadea varias veces y carraspea su garganta para ubicarse en su sitio con una pequeña disculpa.

Yo también ocupo nuevamente mi lugar tratando de disimular un poco las emociones que me embargan y evadir las miradas de Shaoran que de una u otra forma me pedía una explicación, pero también Tomoyo, ella me observa al parecer un poco desconcertada.

El caso es que en este momento solo quisiera salir de aquí con Kaho y pedirle todas las explicaciones del caso, porque un día simplemente desapareció de mi vida sin dejar rastro y dejando un vacío en mí que he buscado llenar de todas las maneras posibles.

 **TOMOYO´S POV**

Todo estaba bien, me sentía tan tranquila desde que había hablado con Eriol, podía sentir nuevamente la calidez de su mirada sobre mí y es que las cosas habían cambiado tanto entre nosotros, ya no era esa pasión desbordante, ese deseo que nos consumía la piel, sin darnos cuenta todo empezó a trascender y por primera vez estaba dispuesta a dejarme llevar por estos sentimientos.

Pero todo cambió de un momento a otro; mientras almorzábamos tranquilamente y de vez en cuando nos mirábamos entre los demás presentes, la voz de Kaho al ingresar lo sobresaltó en el acto y todas las alarmas se encendieron en mí, se quedó mirándola fijamente y Kaho, aunque tratara de disimular, estaba igual de turbada.

Todo esto duró solo unos instantes, pero fueron los suficientes para darme cuenta de que todo este tiempo hemos estado enfocados en mí, pero yo misma desconozco el pasado de Eriol, no sé qué lo llevó a adquirir esa actitud frente a la vida y las mujeres y a parecer un completo imbécil cuando en realidad es un chico noble y dulce.

Kaho por su parte es la asistente de mi madre, la conocimos hace poco menos de 10 años y trabajó duro para obtener su posición, es la asistente de mi madre y una mujer sumamente confiable, inteligente, dedicada y apasionada por su trabajo, pero todo respecto a ella siempre tuvo un halo de misterio, es solo que nunca generó ninguna sospecha, hasta ahora.

 **KAHO´S POV**

Más que entusiasmada, estaba feliz respecto a este viaje a Japón, hace muchos años me fui a estudiar a Inglaterra por medio de una beca, quedé huérfana de padres a muy temprana edad y mi abuelo, sacerdote de un templo, se encargó de mi crianza, aun así, no era suficiente para alcanzar aquellos sueños que tejía en mi mente y de ahí a que optara por dejar mi hogar para trabajar duro y alcanzarlos por mí misma.

Durante aquellos años de adolescencia estuve en un internado hasta terminar la escuela, a los 18 años obtuve otra beca para mis estudios universitarios pero necesitaba trabajar para adquirir algunos ingresos extras y fue allí, donde por recomendación de la directora del internado que llegué con los señores Hiragizawa quienes me asignaban el cuidado y refuerzos académicos de su único hijo, Eriol, 4 años menor que yo, pero que, al parecer, estaba dando muchos problemas en la escuela a la que iba, al punto que no podía permanecer interno, sino que regresaba a casa todos los días.

Me sentí aterrada frente a este reto, pero me prometí a mí misma que lo lograría, no por ese muchachito caprichoso, sino por alcanzar mis sueños.

Al llegar, lo encontré en el estudio de la casa, sentado frente a la chimenea con una copa de vino y un libro, no tenía nada que ver con la imagen que yo me había creado, la verdad, esperaba ver un mocoso revoltoso aferrado a un juego de video y con su uniforme desecho, pero la verdad, me sorprendí.

Carraspeé mi garganta para hacerle saber de mi presencia, tras lo cual él volteó a verme.

Se levantó dejándome ver que era muy alto y apuesto, en ningún lado parecía tener 14 años de edad, además de una apariencia de madurez y sofisticación que te podía dejar sin aliento de solo verlo.

\- Mucho gusto joven Hiragizawa, mi nombre es Kaho Mizuki y seré su institutriz a partir de ahora.

Él se acerca a mí con una sonrisa seductora y toma mi mano inclinándose y besando el dorso de la misma.

\- Bienvenida entonces señorita Mizuki, espero… No, sé que nos llevaremos muy bien.

\- Claro que sí, nos llevaremos muy bien, siempre y cuando a usted no se le olvide quién es usted y quién soy yo.

\- ¿Ah si? ¿Y quién se supone que soy yo?

\- Un niño de 14 años, con malos vicios, pésimas calificaciones e ínfulas de galán que solo le creerán niñas de su edad. Pero conmigo, no se equivoque, vine aquí a trabajar y solo eso. Así que – me acerco y tomo la copa de vino que tiene sobre la mesa derramándolo en un matero- dejémonos de jueguitos estúpidos y vamos a establecer un cronograma de trabajo. Hay mucho por hacer.

El pobre muchacho quedó de una pieza, quizá acostumbrado a manipular a su antojo, pero yo no era cualquier tonta, y tenía una meta muy clara.

Los días pasaban, y peleábamos constantemente, era un muchacho terco, inteligente y muy perspicaz pero en aras de atormentarle la vida a sus padres se saboteaba a si mismo sacando pésimas calificaciones, peleando con sus compañeros y lastimosamente ni así lograba llamar la atención de sus progenitores. Demasiado enfocados en sus propias vidas, demasiado egoístas.

Pasaron varios meses y las cosas no avanzaban mucho; sí, nos habíamos acercado más, él ya tenía 15 años y yo estaba cerca de cumplir los 19, las conversaciones eran increíbles pero los resultados nulos y eso representaba el fin de mi contrato con esta familia. No se lo quería decir a Eriol para que no sonara a un truco barato de manipulación.

Pero justo esa semana llegaron sus calificaciones finales pocisionándolo como uno de los mejores estudiantes y recibiendo halagos por parte de sus maestros a causa de su cambio de actitud. Los padres estaban encantados, ya no tendrían a una "vergüenza andante" como solían llamarlo.

\- Felicidades Eriol, sabía que lo lograrías – dije poniendo mi mano en su hombro y él solo asintió.

\- Kaho – me llamó cuando salía de la habitación – gracias, de verdad.

\- No tienes nada que agradecerme, todo es por tu propio mérito, eres brillante.

\- Me refiero a…

\- ¿Mmmmm?

\- Ven – señalaba una silla a su lado y yo no dudé en acercarme- Sé que estabas a punto de irte y todo a causa de mi terquedad, lo mío, sabes que era una pelea con mis padres, solo que me di cuenta que ni así lograría llamar su atención y en cambio te estaba perjudicando, así que gracias por no rendirte como lo han hecho los demás.

Yo le sonrío con dulzura, este chico es verdaderamente especial.

\- Así que prometo señorita Mizuki ser un hombre ejemplar siempre y cuando estés a mi lado, eres mi mejor… Bueno, mi única amiga en realidad.

\- Amigos entonces, nos ayudaremos mutuamente y no te diré que tus padres estarán orgullosos, pero tú si estarás orgulloso de ti mismo y todo lo que vas a lograr.

Y claro, como era de esperarse, el tiempo seguía pasando y las cosas no quedarían ahí, y es que con Eriol era imposible, era realmente encantador, detallista, un caballero en toda la extensión de la palabra y yo, seguía siendo una joven inexperta, improvisando al igual que él, lastimosamente todo se saldría de mis manos.

Ya habían pasado dos años desde que había llegado a la familia Hiragizawa, Eriol continuaba con excelentes notas y yo, a pesar de estar complacida, también estaba preocupada; nuestra relación había cambiado considerablemente, todo se había vuelto inusualmente serio y ya no éramos los amigos que éramos antes.

Todo empezó una noche de invierno, la nieve caía insistentemente mientras nosotros conversábamos frente a la chimenea; hablábamos sobre algunas anécdotas de nuestra infancia riendo sin parar de las ocurrencias de Eriol. Sin saber cómo o en qué momento, terminamos hablando de nuestra mutua soledad, yo, por la falta de mis padres y él, que aunque los tenía vivos solo eran padres de papel.

Siempre he sabido sobrellevar mis emociones con total entereza, pero en aquel momento me sentí tan vulnerable que me dejé envolver en sus brazos llorando contra su pecho, vale la pena decir que siendo un joven de 16 años tenía la contextura de un hombre y a su lado me sentía segura. Pero al darme cuenta de lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento me separé bruscamente de él y me levanté de ese lugar para salir de aquel salón, mis mejillas estaban rojas y mi corazón latía con una fuerza que nunca había sentido.

Justo cuando había llegado a la puerta y sentía que había una distancia prudente entre nosotros, volví mi rostro y con una sonrisa le desee buenas noches, pero él, de dos zancadas, se acercó a mí poniendo su mano en mi cuello y mirándome directamente a los ojos.

\- ¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir huyendo de mi? – preguntó acercándose peligrosamente a mis labios y con sus ojos cerrados

\- Erio… Yoo… Yo… esto no…

\- No es correcto, lo sé, como lo dijiste la primera vez que nos vimos, no olvido quién eres tú y quién soy yo.

\- Precisamente – dije yo poniendo mis manos en su pecho tratando de alejarlo

\- Pero eso no es suficiente para mí.

En un momento me atrajo hacia él posando sus labios en los míos y poniendo su otra mano en mi espalda acercando nuestros cuerpos cada vez más, yo, simplemente no pude resistir y rodeé su cuello con mis manos, mientras el calor entre nosotros empezaba a subir y nos dirigimos lentamente a uno de los muebles que estaban en el lugar.

Cuando me sentí demasiado relajada y una de sus manos empezaba a explorar mi cuerpo, caí en cuenta de la locura que estábamos cometiendo y pude separarme de él.

Trataba de recuperar el aliento y la cordura, por Dios, me sentía como toda una pedófila, si bien Eriol no tenía la apariencia de un adolescente, lo seguía siendo y yo ya era una adulta, su institutriz, una persona a quien se le había brindado la confianza para encargarse de su cuidado.

¡¿Qué carajo estaba haciendo?!

Y así, como una niña asustada, simplemente me separé de él y salí corriendo de aquella habitación para encerrarme en la mía con el corazón prácticamente saliendo por mi boca, no podía permitir que esto se saliera de control… Bueno, más allá de lo que ya estaba.

Me dispuse a cambiarme para dormir y justo antes de acostarme encontré un papel bajo mi puerta.

\- _Siento mucho si hice algo que te hiciera sentir incómoda, es solo que… No lo puedo negar más, pero tampoco te sientas presionada de ninguna manera. Descansa bien. Dulces sueños. E.H_

Mocosito estúpido, me estaba haciendo suspirar como colegiala y a su vez aumentar cada vez más mi preocupación.

Después de eso seguimos guardando nuestras distancias, casi nunca estábamos en la misma habitación a menos que alguien más estuviera allí, habíamos limitado nuestra interacción a las tutorías y a lo estrictamente necesario, extrañaba mucho nuestras conversaciones y la relación que habíamos construido, pero era mejor continuar así.

A los días, le siguieron las semanas y pronto pasarían tres meses, hasta que llegó una carta a casa de los Hiragizawa donde me notificaban sobre la muerte de mi abuelo, fue algo desgarrador para mí, ahora sí, estaba completamente sola en el mundo; me encerré en mi habitación y lloré con todo mi corazón hasta quedarme dormida, desperté cuando finalizaba la tarde y bajo mi puerta encontré un sobre, en su interior dos tiquetes aéreos en clase ejecutiva hacia Japón y una nota.

 _Querida Kaho, de todo corazón lamento lo sucedido, tu vuelo saldrá en la noche y todo está preparado, mis padres ya tienen conocimiento de esto y saben que te ausentarás unos días así que no tienes de qué preocuparte. Solo… Asegúrate de llamarme cuando llegues y así tener la tranquilidad de que todo salió bien._

 _Te quiero._

 _Eriol_

Y si, definitivamente era imposible no enamorarse de alguien como él, este viaje serviría para despejar mi mente y dejar de lado todo esto, reevaluar lo que estaba pasando y las decisiones que tomaría de ahora en adelante.

Llegar a Japón fue un aliciente para mí, nada como el hogar, pero ahora llegaría y encontraría un lugar completamente vacío, lleno de conocidos de hace muchos años, vecinos, personas que querían y respetaban a mi abuelo, de manera amable me saludaban y ya habían preparado lo necesario.

Jamás me sentí tan sola, toda la ceremonia en la que la familia debería participar estaba solo yo, el primer día, tras el velatorio llegué a la casa de mi abuelo acompañada por algunos vecinos y amigos cercanos que insistían en no dejarme, al siguiente día no pude soportar el llanto al tener que despedirme de forma definitiva; cuando estaba allí, poniendo las flores por última vez, sentí una mano sobre mi hombro, pero no quise voltear a ver, seguramente se trataba de algún conocido que buscaba brindarme consuelo.

Pero cuando volví a mi lugar, ahí estaba, con una pequeña sonrisa empática que me hizo sentir que todo estaría bien a partir de ese momento; yo le sonreí de vuelta y me paré a su lado mientras la ceremonia continuaba. Él, tomó mi mano con fuerza y aunque quizá no sería muy bien visto no me importó, el simple hecho de que Eriol estuviera a mi lado me hacía sentir tranquila, segura y agradecida; pues por primera vez, no me sentía sola en el mundo.

Terminados todos los servicios fúnebres, tuvimos una cena con las personas que nos acompañaron todos estos días y por su puesto prepararon una habitación para el recién llegado; tarde de la noche, cuando la mayoría de las personas se irían, solo quedaban quienes se hospedaban en casa, me dirigí al jardín de la casa con mi Kimono aún puesto, observando el reflejo de la luna y rememorando todos los momentos felices que había tenido con mi familia, cuando aún la tenía.

Las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas y trataba de silenciar los sollozos, de repente sentí aquellos brazos fuertes envolviendo mi cuerpo, me volví para verlo, allí estaba de nuevo, esa cálida sonrisa.

\- No estás sola Kaho, si me lo permites, nunca lo estarás.

Yo sonreí – Palabras profundas para un niño.

\- Tonterías, no soy un niño… O por lo menos no lo seré toda la vida.

\- Estás loco Eriol, ¿qué haces acá?

Él suspiró – No olvido nuestra conversación del otro día, nuestra situación en este mundo es la misma, somos dos almas solitarias esperando encontrar un complemento, es solo que tú insistes en huir de mí.

\- No intento huir de ti, es solo que no comprendes la magnitud de lo que estás diciendo, yo tengo unos planes trazados que no pienso dejar a un lado solo por un capricho de adolescentes. Ya no soy una niña Eriol.

\- Kaho, sé que mi edad puede parecer un impedimento demasiado grande para ti, pero te amo, esto que siento por ti no puede ser un error, no cuando me siento por completo perdido si no estás a mi lado, no cuando no hay impedimentos para mí para dejar todo de lado si eso significa estar contigo.

En ese momento lo miré a los ojos, aquellos cuyo brillo y transparencia me indicaban que no había engaño alguno en sus palabras, lo que me asustaba aún más.

\- Somos amigos Eriol, no arruinemos esto.

No pude decir nada más, solo ingresé a la casa y el cansancio simplemente me venció.

A la mañana siguiente nos preparamos para partir hacia Inglaterra, obviamente sin volver a tocar el tema, abordamos el avión y tomé un calmante para dormir la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible, cuando desperté estábamos muy cerca y él me abrazaba de manera tierna, en esos momento solo quise disfrutar de su contacto, pues al llegar a casa, las cosas debían seguir siendo como eran. Una relación entre tutor y alumno.

Todos estos recuerdos se arremolinan en mi mente mientras proseguimos con este incómodo almuerzo. Mi jefa, mi querida jefa, hablaba animadamente con Sakura, Yukito, Tomoyo, el joven Yamazaki y el señor Li; los demás solo asentíamos en silencio cuando era necesario, en el caso del joven Li, no tengo conocimiento de sus motivos, de hecho, más que distraído se nota algo furioso al igual que la señorita de cabello negro a su lado.

Definitivamente aquí hay más de un enredo, y de haber sabido que las cosas serían de esta manera, jamás habría venido.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Por fin vamos llegando a la empresa, yo, me he pasado al lado de Sonomi, escondiéndome como una niña tras su mamá, pues sé, que si Eriol me encuentra sola me buscará para pedir explicaciones que no estoy preparada para dar.

\- Kaho, linda, ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunta Sonomi mirándome fijamente y con preocupación.

\- Claro que sí Sonomi, disculpa, es solo que creo que estoy algo indispuesta.

\- ¿Deseas irte para la casa?

\- No, de ninguna manera, vine para brindarte mi apoyo, no te preocupes.

Y Tomoyo me mira, así como ella suele hacerlo cuando busca descubrir algo, así que tengo que estar atenta, no permitir que mis pensamientos y recuerdos me invadan, hemos venido a cumplir con un trabajo y lo haremos como siempre.

 **SAKURA´S POV**

Después de pasar una hora por demás incómoda en aquel restaurante, llegamos nuevamente a la empresa, tendremos nuestra primera reunión para revisar lo que hemos hecho hasta este momento y afortunadamente ya tenemos todo listo, solo espero que las cosas sean un poco más "normales" de lo que fueron en el almuerzo. Esto más que una negociación parece una tragicomedia.

Todos llegamos al piso 15, ni Sonomi ni Hien tendrán una oficina asignada, pues solo estarán presentes en las reuniones que se realicen, pero al llegar y antes de pasar a la reunión recuerdo unos documentos que debo traer.

\- Les pido disculpas, debo ir a mi oficina por unos documentos pero no me tardo, pueden pasar a la sala si gustan.

\- Pero ¿cómo es eso? – Pregunta Hien sorprendido – ¿por qué no tienes una oficina en este piso como corresponde?

\- Ahhh – sonrío un poco incómoda – se la cedí a la señorita Li cuando llegó, ella requería un espacio cómodo para poder trabajar y yo no tengo inconveniente por no estar en este piso.

\- ¿Por Meilling? – pregunta de nuevo ahora observando a la aludida que se pone nerviosa en el acto- No comprendo, ella podría haberse ubicado en la oficina de Shaoran.

\- No – fue la enfática respuesta del ambarino a lo dicho por su padre – Meilling vino aquí sin ser invitada, únicamente ha estado obstaculizando nuestro trabajo y pordebajeando la labor de la señorita Kinomoto. Ella no debería estar aquí.

\- Nadie pidió tu opinión Xiao-Lang – respondió el imponente Li antes de dirigirse a mí nuevamente – Por favor Sakura, pide que te trasladen nuevamente a este piso, ya sabré qué hacer con Meilling, no es justo que pases incomodidades por un capricho.

Todos guardaban silencio mientras eran testigos de la incómoda conversación, la furia se reflejaba en los ojos rojizos de Meilling quien hacía un movimiento con su pie seguramente procurando tranquilizarse.

\- No se preocupe señor Li, me encuentro perfectamente bien y cómoda donde estoy, recuerde que esta es una situación temporal, pues terminada esta negociación regresaremos a nuestros respectivos países.

\- En todo caso querida Sakura – se acerca a mi poniendo su mano en mi hombro – el tiempo que estemos aquí, quisiera asegurarme de que todo esté bien.

Ahora sí, creo que en cualquier momento empezaría a salir humo de mis orejas mientras mis rodillas adquirían un temblor que esperaba no fuera demasiado notorio.

\- Bueno… - digo incómodamente – ya regreso.

Camino rápidamente al elevador que no tarda en abrirse y cuando voy a entrar Tomoyo lo hace conmigo.

Suelto todo el aire que estaba guardando en mis pulmones y me recuesto de las paredes mientras Tomoyo me mira burlona.

\- Se te va a hacer muyyy difícil la tarea con el señor Li ¿no es así Sakurita?

\- Ay Tommy no me digas nada, siento que voy a desfallecer en cualquier momento, estos Li me van a matar literalmente.

Mi amiga ríe sonoramente ayudándome a sostener.

\- Pero se nota que el Señor Li es todo un experto en el arte de la seducción, aunque, desde el primer momento en que te vio no disimuló lo mucho que le has gustado.

\- Y eso es lo preocupante, ¿viste la mirada de Shaoran? ¡Por Dios! Si no fuera su padre, juraría que le habría caído a golpes en el restaurante y Meilling furiosa como si fuera mi culpa. Te juro amiga que no veo el momento en que esto termine. Pero a ti… Te veo preocupada desde hace rato.

Mi amiga suspira y se sienta en el escritorio de mi oficina.

\- Hablé con Eriol antes de ir al restaurante y… Todo quedó bien entre nosotros.

\- Que bueno Tommy, me alegro mucho, pero aun así… ¿qué pasa?

\- ¿No notaste cuando llegó Kaho?

\- Ay linda, yo estaba lo suficientemente turbada como para notar algo.

\- Ella y Eriol se conocen, estoy segura, él se levantó de la mesa en cuanto escuchó su voz y ambos quedaron de piedra al verse, no puede ser una simple conocida Sakura, algo grande hay aquí.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Si, aunque no podría adivinar si quiera qué es… Pero teniendo en cuenta los antecedentes de Eriol, nada debería sorprenderme, aunque Kaho, desde que la conocemos ha sido muy disciplinada y con altos estándares éticos, esa es la parte que me sorprende.

\- Esperemos que no sea nada Tommy, ¿vamos?

Salimos de la oficina rumbo a la sala de juntas pero mi amiga continua con su semblante de preocupación; de todo corazón espero que todo esté bien y solo sean ideas suyas… o si se trata de algún pasado importante entre ellos, se quede como eso, pasado.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Estuvimos reunidos en aquella sala discutiendo punto por punto cada uno de los asuntos ya adelantados en la negociación poniendo especial énfasis en aquellos en los cuales la señorita Meiling Li tenía sus "reparos" y por los que había llamado al poderoso tío Li.

Tanto Hien como Sonomi revisaban con especial atención y total silencio el documento previo, con todas las revisiones y correcciones del caso el producto de estas semanas de trabajo.

Nosotros, solo nos mirábamos a la espera de que los jefes de cada una de las empresas dieran alguna opinión o por lo menos nos permitieran evidenciar en sus gestos lo que pensaban, el tiempo se estaba haciendo tortuoso, pero de algo me había dado cuenta.

En torno a lo que me había dicho Tommy sobre Kaho y Eriol, era evidente que en realidad estaba sucediendo algo entre esos dos, ella, se nota inusualmente nerviosa y trataba de disimular leyendo algún otro documento o escribiendo en su agenda, pero la mirada de él era incisiva, aunque algo diferente de la manera como mira a Tomoyo, así que podíamos descartar que fuera un caso de atracción física o que su instintiva y promiscua naturaleza estuviera saliendo a flote con una víctima más.

De repente, Hiragizawa se pone de pie saliendo de la sala y llamando con él a Yamazaki; instantes después este último regresa a sus labores durante la reunión. Más tarde el teléfono de Kaho empieza a vibrar y ella al leer el mensaje se pone totalmente pálida observando a todos en el lugar, pero solo Tomoyo y yo lo notamos.

Se disculpa con Sonomi y sale de la sala y no puedo evitar observar la mirada de preocupación en mi amiga, al parecer los problemas y enredos están lejos de terminar.

 **ERIOL´S POV**

Me estaba asfixiando en esa oficina, el silencio, la expectativa en torno a lo que dirían Hien y la señora Sonomi respecto al trabajo adelantado… Todo se estaba tornando en un ambiente muy agotador, pero lo más terrible son mis pensamientos, no podía dejar de sentirme turbado con la presencia de Kaho allí que trata de disimular como si no me conociera, como si no estuviera en las mismas circunstancias que yo.

Así que decido salir de la oficina con Yamazaki.

\- Takashi, necesito dos favores. Estaré un rato en mi oficina, la verdad es que no me siento muy bien, así que si preguntan por mí solo coméntales eso y hazme saber el momento en que Hien y Sonomi terminen la revisión.

\- Perfecto ¿y lo segundo? – pregunta curioso mi buen amigo-

\- Tienes… ¿Tienes el número telefónico de la señorita Ka… Mizuki?

\- Si claro – me responde mirándome con sospecha mientras ubica aquel contacto en su teléfono y lo escribe en el mío.

Me dirijo a la oficina, soltando un poco la corbata y recostándome en el sillón que se encuentra dispuesto en el lugar. Luego me levanto y sirvo un trago de whiskey, la conversación que tengo por delante no es nada fácil, posteriormente y soltando un sonoro suspiro, busco aquel contacto y escribo.

\- Kaho, necesito que hablemos, por favor, te espero en mi oficina.

\- _Lo siento Eriol, ahora no es posible_.

\- Son las mejores circunstancias posibles, ¿vienes o prefieres que vaya a buscarte?

\- _Ahora mismo voy._

Me quito los lentes por un momento y trato de parecer sereno mientras un golpe suave me avisa de su llegada.

\- Pasa por favor.

Tímidamente se asoma e ingresa a la oficina.

\- ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda servirte? – pregunta tranquilamente-

\- Solo tengo una pregunta y la conoces bien

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Esa es tu pregunta?

Solo asiento.

Ella sonríe y empieza a caminar por la oficina en total silencio, la conozco, está tratando de articular sus ideas y mientras la veo caminar puedo ver en la hermosa mujer que se ha convertido; es tan fina y elegante, siempre tan pulcra, con esa mirada serena y su voz melodiosa. Demonios, cómo la extrañé

Paso a paso llega a donde estoy y se sienta a mi lado posando su delicada mano sobre las mías que están apretadas.

\- En primer lugar, permíteme decir: lo siento.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Era lo que tenía que hacer; en mi posición, era la verdaderamente responsable de lo que estaba sucediendo y todo se había tornado tan serio, tan confuso que… Simplemente tuve que hacerlo.

\- Me rompiste el corazón Kaho, sabes que estaba dispuesto a todo por ti.

\- Eran las palabras de un niño.

\- Pero este niño se mantuvo en la misma posición durante todos estos años Kaho, nunca entenderé por qué dudabas de mí y de mis palabras, cuando lo que sentíamos era tan real.

\- Pensé que con los años entenderías la realidad de las cosas.

\- No, nunca lo entendí, nunca te entendí.

\- Eriol, después de lo que pasó… Ya sabes, cuando regresamos de Japón, era una decisión inminente, no creas que a mí no me dolió.

\- Pero no como a mí – dije mientras sentía las lágrimas arremolinándose en mis ojos – te busqué en cada mujer, tratando de sentir lo mismo, aquella calidez en el corazón que me robaste con tu partida.

\- Te estoy explicando….

\- Si – me levanto intempestivamente de mi lugar – pero es una explicación tardía. Fueron más de 10 años, podías haberme escrito, llamado, no sé.

\- Pero… no habría sido lo mismo. Eriol, entiende – se acerca poniendo su mano en mi hombro- me fui con la suposición de que el tiempo te ayudaría a olvidarme.

\- ¿Tú me olvidaste?

Me vuelvo a ella para mirarla a los ojos, no sé por qué pero necesito una respuesta.

Pero justo en ese momento llaman a la puerta y ella se apresura a abrir. Anuncian que nos están requiriendo.

Kaho es la primera en salir y yo mientras tanto, acomodo mi corbata y reviso que todo esté en su lugar.

Cuando llego a la sala ella todavía no se encuentra allí pero la mirada de Tomoyo llama de inmediato mi atención, es incisiva, cuestionante, es como si supiera donde y con quién estaba, aunque es extraño, nunca le he hablado de mi historia con Kaho, pero es ella, una mujer inteligente y observadora y de seguro ha estado atenta a lo que ha sucedido el día de hoy.

Ahora que lo pienso… Todas las mujeres de mi vida pasaron por aquel proceso de comparación con Kaho, siempre buscando alguien a su medida, que me llevara a sentir lo mismo, que pudiera reemplazarla.

Pero Tomoyo… Tomoyo no es Kaho, ella es diferente y todo lo que siento con ella es diferente, así que sin si quiera poder evitarlo, simplemente le sonrío tratando de expresarle lo que hay en mi corazón, esa preciosa mujer de ojos amatista es totalmente diferente para mí.

Y hoy es jueves!

Buenooo no tengo mucho que decirles, como se pueden dar cuenta busqué dar a conocer el pasado de Kaho con Eriol, no pude ponerles tanta diferencia de edad porque... iughhhhh

En fín, ahí poco a poco se van añadiendo los personajes faltantes y la forma como intervendrán en la trama

Un abrazote!

Ale-San


	17. CUANDO MENOS LO ESPERAS

**¿Saben algo? teniendo en cuenta que las cosas se habían empezado a poner más serias y enredadas en la historia, nuestros capítulos hot no habían vuelto a aparecer. Pues para que tengan un lindo inicio de semana, aquí les va este.**

 **Besos**

 **CAPÍTULO 17**

 **CUANDO MENOS LO ESPERAS**

 **SAKURA´S POV**

Después de un rato de estar sentados solamente mirando a aquellos que hacían revisión del trabajo adelantado, el señor Hien es el primero en terminar y se levanta de la mesa.

\- ¿Estamos todos?

\- Falta el señor Hiragizawa – responde Yamazaki-

\- Ok, lo esperaremos un momento más.

Sin esperar mucho, el inglés entra al lugar y le sonríe a mi amiga de una manera muy cálida y dulce que me hace sentir mucho más tranquila respecto a mis pensamientos anteriores y veo que la mirada de ella por fin se suaviza un poco.

\- Ahora sí, creo que estamos completos.

Aunque Kaho estaba ausente, su presencia no era indispensable en ese momento, por lo que no hubo mayor inconveniente.

\- Bueno señor Hien – empieza Sonomi – Habiendo hecho las revisiones correspondientes, debo decir, no solo como la contraparte en esta negociación o por otro tipo de intereses, que no encuentro reparo alguno en el trabajo que se ha realizado hasta ahora, creo que las cosas se están dando de la manera adecuada, así que… -Ella también se levanta de la mesa- de manera respetuosa, aunque no tengo conocimiento de dónde le llegaron los informes de que las cosas estaban mal, considero que esto ha sido un atropello y descrédito al trabajo que han realizado todos estos días, principalmente hacia Sakura quien encabeza esta operación. Todo está muy claro y transparente y pienso que era innecesaria nuestra presencia en este lugar.

Mientras Sonomi habla, el mayor de los Li no deja de caminar en el salón asintiendo ante las palabras de Daidouji, y cuando ella termina, él empieza su intervención.

\- Coincido contigo Sonomi, he leído con detenimiento punto por punto y mucho más haciendo énfasis en los presuntos reparos de los cuales me hablaron y solo puedo ver un trabajo concienzudo y bien hecho que da cuenta del trabajo duro que se ha hecho en estos días y la excelencia del trabajo de la señorita Kinomoto.

No puedo evitar sonrojarme ante los elogios por parte de ambos empresarios, por primera vez podía sentirme tranquila y respaldada en torno a mi trabajo, más allá de los ataques de Meilling hacia mí y entonces el señor Li continua.

\- Es por eso que no entiendo – dice con tono de voz endurecido y dirigiéndose a Meilling – Por qué carajos me han hecho perder el tiempo para verificar algo que está perfectamente bien. Porque no hablo solo del trabajo de la señorita Kinomoto, sino también de mi hijo como representante de nuestra compañía y Hiragizawa con la suya. ¿Esta era tu prisa por venir? – pregunta a la azabache que cabizbaja escucha el sermón de su tío – Por otro lado, ya estamos cerca de terminar estas negociaciones, así que… No veo mayor inconveniente a permanecer aquí hasta que así sea – dice con una sonrisa ladina – Además… El matrimonio de Shaoran se acerca y es posible que deba regresar antes a Hong Kong. ¿Hay algún inconveniente Sonomi?

\- De ninguna manera Hien, para mí, es un viaje muy largo y no vale la pena desperdiciarlo, además que podrán integrarse mejor con la empresa, tendremos la semana de actividades de fin de año y será maravilloso que puedan participar.

\- Pero que buena noticia Sonomi, nos encantará hacer parte de las celebraciones. ¿Qué les parece entonces si nos retiramos a descansar? Creo que mañana empezaremos nuevamente

Todos estamos de acuerdo y nos disponemos a retirarnos teniendo en cuenta que son las 7 de la noche y empieza a notarse el cansancio. Nos preparamos a esperar el ascensor pero recuerdo que debo pasar por mi oficina primero.

\- Tommy, ¿me esperas en el auto? Debo dejar unas cosas en mi oficina antes de irme.

\- Claro que si Sakurita, no me iré sin ti.

\- Procura no tardar, quiero comer con ustedes en casa – dice Sonomi tomando mi mano.

\- No te preocupes, será cuestión de unos minutos.

Las puertas se abren y todos ingresamos, pero al llegar al piso donde se ubica mi oficina veo que otra persona baja tras de mí.

Se trata de Hien Li.

\- No me parece correcto dejar sola a una señorita como tú, además me gustaría saber dónde se encuentra tu oficina en caso de que algo llegara a requerirse.

Volteo a ver sorprendida y aun las puertas no se han cerrado, solo puedo ver la mirada llena de furia de Shaoran entre los demás presentes, le sonrío al hombre tras de mí y empiezo a caminar rumbo a mi oficina.

Vamos en silencio hasta que una pregunta interrumpe aquel momento – Dime, ¿estaría mal si te llamo Sakura?

\- No, no hay ningún inconveniente señor Li.

En ese momento ingresamos al lugar y él se acerca demasiado a mí – Si me permites llamarte Sakura, por favor no me llames señor Li, llámame por mi nombre, simplemente Hien.

Podía sentir su aliento en mi rostro, es totalmente embriagador y su cercanía es increíblemente atrayente.

Me sonríe y luego se separa mientras yo trato de respirar con normalidad, así que paso a mi escritorio y dejo allí los documentos que tengo.

Salimos del lugar y nos dirigimos nuevamente al elevador.

\- Y dime Sakura, ¿conoces Hong Kong?

\- Eh… Sí señor, estuve allá.

\- Ven acá – se acerca de nuevo – ¿qué te dije sobre decirme señor?

\- Perdón… Hien.

\- Así está mejor.

Solo ruego por poder irme y descansar al fin, ha sido un día muy pesado y la cercanía de este hombre me pone realmente nerviosa.

Cuando salimos del edificio y me dispongo a tomar el auto donde me espera Tomoyo veo a Shaoran esperando también afuera.

\- Xiao-Lang, pensé que te habías ido – dice Hien –

\- Solo… Quería…

\- Gracias por esperarme – responde su padre mientras Shaoran me mira de arriba abajo, analizando no sé qué cosa.

\- Si… Te estaba esperando.

\- Bueno hermosa Sakura, espero que tengas una linda noche, nos veremos mañana temprano – y Así sin más, me besa en la mejilla y sube a su auto.

Camino hacia el mío que se encuentra adelante y entro soltando un gran suspiro.

\- ¿Cómo ha ido todo? – pregunta Sonomi- ¿verdad que es un hombre muy guapo?

\- ¡Mamá! – Repone Tomoyo con reproche antes de dirigirse a mi – Sakurita ¿estás bien?

\- Claro que si Tommy, ¿por qué no lo estaría? Solo me siento cansada, es todo.

\- ¿Por qué no lo estaría? Sucede mi querida prima que ese hombre no te ha quitado la mirada de encima desde que llegó y es tan… Intimidante, ¿no te parece? Además de ser descaradamente guapo… ¡Por Dios, que genética la de esa familia!

Yo solo me río ante el comentario de mi degenerada prima

\- Tommy tú no cambias.

\- Querida, los ojos se hicieron para mirar y verlo a él es un verdadero deleite, sabes que no apruebo en nada lo que piensan hacer ustedes dos – nos apunta con el dedo a modo de advertencia – pero el que sea tan atractivo facilitará la tarea primita – añade guiñándome un ojo-

\- ¡Eres una sucia Tomoyo!

Todos empiezan a reír, menos Kaho. Ese es otro lado del misterio que empieza a surgir para mí y solo ruego porque lo que quiera que sea que pase no termine afectando a Tomoyo.

 **TOMOYO´S POV**

Terminó siendo una buena tarde después de todo, estaba en realidad un poco turbada, pero aquella sonrisa de Eriol hizo que todo se tranquilizara en mí; posteriormente el reconocimiento del señor Li al trabajo que estábamos haciendo que era lo que más nos preocupaba.

Un rato después, Kaho ingresó nuevamente al lugar, pero se nota tan distinta de la persona que suele ser, ella es tan calmada y controlada siempre, con esa expresión de tranquilidad en su rostro que de una u otra forma te transmite paz.

En este momento está totalmente absorta en sus pensamientos, solo mira por la ventana con melancolía y aumenta aún más mi curiosidad por saber qué está sucediendo o pudo haber sucedido entre ella o Eriol para que esté en este estado.

O es posible que le haya sucedido algo antes de venir, lo mejor será salir de dudas.

\- Mamá – le digo suavemente – ¿Sabes si a Kaho le sucedió algo antes de venir? La he notado muy callada.

\- La verdad linda es que todo estaba perfectamente bien, ella tan animada como siempre, pero ahora, no sé qué pudo haberle afectado para que esté así. Posiblemente esté algo indispuesta ¿no crees?

\- Claro… debe ser eso.

Ahí descarto una de las opciones, definitivamente no sucedió nada en Estados Unidos antes de venir, así que la hipótesis sobre Eriol toma más y más fuerza en mi cabeza.

\- Mamá, ¿te molestaría si invito a Eriol a cenar con nosotros?

En ese momento por fin veo una reacción por parte de Kaho aunque intenta disimular

\- Claro linda, me encantaría, es un joven muy agradable.

\- Gracias mamá, lo llamaré ahora mismo.

Tomo mi teléfono y con solo dos repiques contesta.

\- Hola Eriol, ¿cómo estás?

\- Hola Tomoyo, muy bien gracias, me alegra recibir tu llamada

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Ehhh… Si claro, ¿por qué lo dudas?

\- No me hagas caso, solo te llamaba porque quería invitarte a cenar a mi casa.

\- ¿A cenar? ¿Hoy?

\- Si, ahora.

\- ¿Estás segura? Es decir, fue un día pesado, ¿no será que necesitas descansar?

\- Eriol, si no quieres, solo dime.

\- No lo digas preciosa, dime a qué hora puedo llegar.

\- A las 8:30 estaría bien.

\- Ahí estaré, te mando un beso.

Sonrío ante esto último y aunque muy dentro de mí tengo un poco de temor en torno a lo que sucede, considero que es mejor despejar todas las dudas de una buena vez.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- La cena estuvo deliciosa señora Daidouji, muchas gracias por invitarme – decía Eriol con esos modales impecables que le caracterizan

\- No me trates con tantos formalismos, solo dime Sonomi – responde ella sacudiendo su mano como restando importancia. – ¿les parece si vamos a tomar el té a la sala?

Todos asentimos menos Kaho, quien se levanta de su silla llamando la atención de los presentes.

\- Les pido me disculpen, pero estoy cansada y un poco indispuesta, espero no incomodarlos.

\- De ninguna manera querida, mereces descansar, espero amanezcas bien – le dice mi madre en ese tono maternal que suele usar con nosotras.

Los demás nos dirigimos a la sala esperando que lleguen con lo encargado.

\- Y bien Eriol, ¿conocías Tomoeda?

\- No señora, no había tenido el placer de estar acá pero es un lugar maravilloso.

\- Si, de verdad extrañaba esta pequeña ciudad, decidí quedarme acá cuando Tomoyo estaba pequeña para que estuviera en un lugar seguro y tranquilo.

\- Entonces ¿por qué se fueron para Estados Unidos Y más una ciudad tan movida como Nueva York?

En ese momento las tres dejamos nuestra taza a medio camino y Sakura suspira.

\- Perdón… ¿Cometí una imprudencia?

\- No Eriol, no te preocupes – contestaba Sakura tranquilamente mientras era igualmente observada por la señorita Fuutie-

\- Pare responderte, nos fuimos porque la empresa estaba en etapa de expansión y debía estar en el epicentro de los negocios, por mucho que ame mi ciudad sigue siendo un lugar desconocido en el mundo.

\- Claro, comprendo.

Pasado un rato mi madre también se retira de la improvisada reunión teniendo en cuenta que llegó a la madrugada.

\- Eriol, me ha encantado poder hablar contigo en persona, espero que esta ocasión se pueda repetir pero esta vez con los señores Li.

\- Si señora, estaremos encantados de poder venir.

\- Ehmmmm Fuutie ¿qué te parece si vamos a mi habitación? hay algo que deseo comentarte – dice Sakura en un acto de complicidad, sabe perfectamente por qué cite a Eriol.

\- Si señora, Eriol, señorita Tomoyo, les deseo una feliz noche – se despide la pequeña Li con una reverencia.

Ya estando solos se queda mirándome sin decir nada pero al parecer, entendiendo todo.

\- Me siento muy bien estando a tu lado, en paz.

Sonrío ante sus palabras.

\- Conoces el motivo por el que te llame ¿no?

\- Si y me alegro que lo hayas hecho.

Me toma de la mano y teniendo en cuenta el gélido clima que nos acompaña nos dirigimos a mi habitación. Ya sentados uno frente al otro y después de un silencio reflexivo por su parte empieza a hablar.

\- Kaho Mizuki… ¿Qué podría decirte de ella más allá de lo obvio? Creo que te percataste del impacto que me causó su presencia y es que la conozco desde hace muchos años.

Se puso de pie y empezó a contarme aquella historia que empezó cuando tenía tan solo 14 años, todos los sentimientos que surgieron entre ellos y la manera como ella conquistó su corazón de manera que dejó una huella en él imborrable que lo hizo añorar su recuerdo todos los días de su vida desde que ella desapareció.

Continuó con su relato: - Después de la muerte de su abuelo, regresamos a Inglaterra y cada quien continuó con lo suyo, pero un día la encontré llorando sola frente a la chimenea de la biblioteca en horas de la madrugada y a pesar de que ella me pidió que mantuviera las distancias no pude evitar acercarme a ella y abrazarla; solo quería menguar su dolor, que de alguna manera mágica ese vacío que había en su corazón desapareciera y que nada malo la tocara, la amaba de verdad.

\- Y… ¿Qué pasó? – pregunto insegura, pues de una u otra forma conozco el rumbo de su relato.

Él sonrió ladinamente ante el recuerdo – Una cosa llevó a la otra y…

\- Eriol… Dímelo simplemente, no te preocupes.

\- Esa noche estuvimos juntos, era la primera vez para ambos así que no te mentiré al decirte que fue algo simplemente maravilloso y mucho más cuando se ama tanto.

Vi como sus ojos se humedecieron y sus manos tenían un leve temblor; ahí, el chico que tanto me gustaba hablaba de su amor profundo hacia otra mujer que no era yo. En ese momento quisiera decirle que ya no hablara más, pero en realidad quería conocer ese aspecto de él, saber qué se siente ser amada por Eriol Hiragizawa.

Así que lo animé a continuar, él respiró profundo y cerró sus ojos dando cuenta del dolor que lo inundaba el traer esos recuerdos en su mente.

\- Cuando desperté al día siguiente… Todo estaba vacío, la busqué, pero ninguna de sus pertenencias estaba. Mi última opción era hablar con mis padres, no quería alarmarlos o que pensaran mal de ella, pero tuve que hacerlo.

\- _Padre, quería preguntarte sobre la señorita Mizuki._

 _\- Supongo que ya se fue – respondió él- Ayer mismo nos llamó para despedirse y le enviamos el dinero que correspondía a sus honorarios._

\- Y ahí sentí que el mundo se me derrumbaba mientras la voz de mi padre relataba con el tono más natural del mundo como el amor de mi vida se había alejado de mi lado.

\- Y ¿qué hiciste?

\- Buscarla, de inmediato inicié, pero no era fácil; no conocía a ningún amigo de ella, no tenía familia, no sabía que rumbo tomaría. Solo pude rastrearla hasta que llegó a Estados Unidos, después empezó a viajar en carretera, pagar en efectivo para no dejar rastro y no pude localizarla.

\- Entonces… ¿No se despidió de ninguna manera?

 **FLASHBACK**

\- Justamente, unos dos meses después, regresé a la biblioteca a la cual no entraba desde su partida y tomé en mis manos en libro que ella siempre solía leer, allí había una carta donde me hablaba de sus motivos para alejarse de mí, toda esa basura del deber y las clases sociales y la edad… Que se llevaba lindos recuerdos y que por favor no la buscara, porque las cosas no iban a cambiar. Terminé sollozando en el mismo lugar donde la había encontrado esa noche hasta que mi madre, que extrañamente estaba en casa esa noche se acercó a mí.

\- Hijo… Ya pasará, todos nos hemos enamorado alguna vez, nada dura para siempre.

\- Pero mamá, esto no es un enamoramiento pasajero.

\- Ay querido, a tu edad, todo parece ser el fin del mundo, pero ya verás que no lo es, con el tiempo conocerás una chica linda, eres muy guapo, inteligente y popular

\- Pero la amo – respondí un poco exaltado-

Ella suspiró profundamente – El amor es una falacia, un invento sádico de algún desocupado con el fin de obtener algún tipo de provecho. El que se enamora pierde Eriol, que eso no se te olvide, porque cuando caes en esa trampa engañosa te pierdes a ti mismo por mirar al otro y ese otro estará contigo hasta que le convenga, para la muestra esta niña, te desechó sin ningún tipo de remordimiento y aquí estás, casi que enloquecido por ella mientras ella anda en… Quién sabe en qué clase de cosas y con quien.

\- ¡Mamá!

\- Eriol, reacciona, ¿cuándo nos ves a tu padre o a mí peleando o llorando y deprimidos? ¡Nunca! Porque logramos comprender cómo era esto y todo ha salido bien. Esto pasará hijo, la vas a olvidar, mientras tanto… Diviértete, tienes todos los medios para hacerlo.

 **FIN DE FLASHBACK**

\- Sin Saberlo Tomoyo, esas palabras calaron en mi mente, me di cuenta que de nada valía seguir llorando por los rincones a causa del recuerdo de una mujer que no supo valorar el amor que le ofrecí, que tomó mi corazón y lo pisoteó sin contemplaciones y empecé a seguir el pésimo consejo de mi madre, a ser un mujeriego empedernido, sin importarme a quien pudiera herir en el camino, pero sin dejar de pensar en ella.

Al terminar su relato se sentó en otra silla con sus brazos apoyados en las rodillas y el rostro agachado, yo sinceramente no sabía qué decirle, esa era la causa de su comportamiento y actitud frente a las mujeres y no podía reprochárselo, porque yo había sido igual.

La gran diferencia es que esa herida en mi corazón había sanado, pero a él… Lo veía demasiado afectado aún, una muestra fehaciente para mí de la magnitud de los sentimientos que albergaba Eriol por Kaho, aún después de tantos años.

 **MEILLING´S POV**

Vaya día de mierda el que había tenido, me sentía como la peor basura del mundo, yo pensaba que con la llegada de tío Hien tendría muchas satisfacciones. Pero el ver su actitud al llegar y conocer a la estúpida de Kinomoto, fue algo realmente agridulce, disfruté viendo a Shaoran retorcerse de los celos pero por otro lado no puedo dejar de entender qué es lo que le ven a esa mujer que quedan embobados.

Pero luego en la empresa cuando me descalificó frente a todos los demás me sentí de la peor manera, con el único deseo de salir corriendo y dejarlo todo, pero mi dignidad me lo impide y no soy una niña para armar ese tipo de espectáculos.

Así que al salir de la reunión solo tomé mi vehículo en busca de un bar alejado de todo, sé que a nadie le va a importar dónde me encuentro o qué esté haciendo… ¿No es algo sumamente triste?

Sin darme cuenta estaba llorando sola, con una copa de brandy frente a mí en la barra de un bar de una ciudad desconocida. Todo un espectáculo deprimente.

Y es que no logro entender, ¿es tan difícil que me amen? ¿Por qué continúo con esta obsesión por obtener el amor de Shaoran? Es un amor loco, ciego, estúpido, que ha nublado mi entendimiento y me ha llevado a ser algo que no me gusta.

¿Qué hago con mi vida? ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer de ahora en adelante? Es cierto, estoy a poco tiempo de conseguir aquello por lo que he luchado durante años, y ¿luego qué? ¿Si nunca llega a amarme?

\- Señorita…

El barman llama mi atención en este momento poniendo frente a mí una copa con uno de esos cócteles dulzones totalmente diferente de lo que estaba bebiendo en ese momento.

\- Yo no pedí eso, lo siento – trato de no sonar demasiado grosera para variar.

\- Si señorita, lo envía el caballero que se encuentra en la mesa de la esquina.

Trato de voltear no siendo muy obvia y alcanzo a verlo, con una sonrisa misteriosa y una mirada que me encendió de inmediato, el hombre no era para nada sutil, emanaba lujuria, excitación y por primera vez en mi vida sentí un deseo animal por alguien que no fuera Shaoran.

Levanté mi copa sonriendo al extraño que me miraba, deseaba que se acercara a mí y poder conocerlo un poco más.

Y así fue, se levantó de su lugar acomodando su saco y se fue acercando lentamente de una manera absolutamente sensual, con un traje Slim fit, alto, atlético y endemoniadamente guapo. Se sentó a mi lado mirándome fijamente.

\- Gracias por el trago – soy la primera en hablar-

\- Sé que no es lo que estás bebiendo, pero solo quería endulzarte un poco la noche, se nota que ha sido un día difícil.

\- Ay no me digas, ¿tan terrible me veo?

\- Aunque quisieras no podrías, eres muy hermosa… Solo se te nota triste

\- Tienes buen ojo.

\- Lo que quiera que sea que te tenga así, no vale la pena preciosa.

No puedo evitar sonreír ante sus comentarios.

\- No eres de acá ¿cierto? – continúa diciendo él

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Tu japonés es muy bueno, pero el acento te delata. ¿Eres China?

\- Si, ¿cómo lo sabes?

\- Soy arquitecto, he trabajado en varios proyectos de diferentes países de Asia.

\- Ya veo… Y ¿eres de acá?

\- Si, cuando tengo tiempo

Continuamos con nuestra conversación en torno a diversas trivialidades mientras poco a poco nos acercábamos más, con caricias sutiles y besos furtivos que me hacían temblar, no sé si fue efecto del alcohol, de mi soledad, su cercanía, nuestra excitación…

\- Quieres… ¿Ir a otro sitio? – me encontré lanzando esa pregunta a aquel desconocido a mi lado

Y sí, su mirada era una invitación al pecado, a hacer todas aquellas cosas que mis inhibiciones me habían impedido hasta ahora.

Tomó mi mano mientras entregaba su tarjeta para cubrir la cuenta y salimos de aquel lugar. Mi corazón se estrujaba con fuerza en mi pecho, nunca había hecho nada como eso, pero más allá de dudas, era la electricidad que recorría mi cuerpo la que dirigía mis acciones en ese momento.

\- ¿Vamos a tu hotel? – preguntó él.

\- No, allá no podemos ir, demasiada gente.

\- ¿Te da vergüenza que te vean conmigo? – preguntó sonriendo

\- No me hagas arrepentir de esto.

\- No te preocupes, tengo el lugar perfecto.

Y no muy lejos de allí en un barrio residencial al parecer muy exclusivo, tras una muralla de arbustos, una hermosa casa rodeada de ventanales y con una arquitectura moderna. La propiedad era enorme, y al parecer cómoda.

Cuando ingresamos las luces se encendieron de forma automática y él se quitó su saco dirigiéndose al bar.

\- ¿Deseas algo más, linda?

\- No, estoy bien así, gracias.

Él se paró en la barra y empezó a mirarme como al principio, era como si me desvistiera con la mirada y eso me excitaba aún más.

Así que me levanté de mi lugar y empecé a caminar hacia él como sabía hacerlo, sin dejar de mirarlo con la misma intensidad que él lo hacía conmigo.

Apoyo uno de mis brazos en la barra, acercándome lo suficiente a él, con mi mano empiezo a jugar con el botón superior de su camisa.

\- Y… ¿Cuándo se supone que haremos lo que vinimos a hacer? – pregunté de manera sensual.

Él sonrió cerca de mi rostro – Me encantas.

Después de esto, empezó la acción; él me tomó directamente de la cadera acercándome hasta sentir su muy creciente excitación mientras devoraba mis labios con locura y yo le seguía, era increíble el torrente de sensaciones que experimentaba en ese momento mientras sus manos grandes y masculinas empezaban a subir mi falda sin ningún pudor.

Me levantó como si fuera una pluma poniéndome sobre la barra del pequeño bar donde estábamos conversando anteriormente mientras yo abría el espacio entre mis piernas para darle mejor acceso a mi cuerpo.

Empezó a besar mi cuello lenta pero provocativamente mientras con sus dedos acariciaba el espacio desde mi cuello hasta mis hombros, poco a poco desplazaba sus manos con destreza por todo mi cuerpo, pero lo hacía lentamente, como si quisiera disfrutarme en todo momento, nunca me había sentido así y las comparaciones empezaron a surgir.

Con Shaoran nunca habíamos tenido algún tipo de conexión, lo hacíamos más como queriendo responder a una necesidad hormonal y nada más, pero este hombre, a quien conocí hace apenas unas horas, se estaba ocupando en excitar cada espacio de mi cuerpo con sus besos y caricias.

Poco a poco me fue despojando de cada prenda que cubría mi piel mientras susurraba en mi oído lo mucho que le gustaba y yo solo podía suspirar y lanzar pequeños gemidos de placer.

La parte superior de mi cuerpo se encontraba desnuda y con su lengua recorrió nuevamente mi cuello bajando hasta mis senos los cuales lamía y succionaba a su gusto llevándome al delirio por aquel contacto, con sus manos los acariciaba bajando luego por mi abdomen y posando sus dedos en mi ropa interior mirándome con deseo y malicia, solo quería que me tomara en ese momento, sentirlo dentro de mí y que cesara con esa tortura que me estaba dejando a su merced.

Entonces empezó a deslizar esa pequeña prenda lentamente por mis piernas sin dejar de mirarme un instante, me desconcertaba y encendía cada fibra de mi ser; lo próximo que sentí fueron sus besos en mis piernas, subiendo lentamente al igual que sus caricias, besaba con cuidado el área interna de mis muslos amenazando con llegar a aquella zona que estaba anhelando sus atenciones.

Y así fue, primero con sus dedos con movimientos firmes y precisos, se notaba que tenía experiencia, pues cada una de sus caricias tenía la maravillosa facultad de hacerme perder la cabeza, pero no quería que se detuviera, deseaba más cada vez, me sentía como aquel que muere de sed y de repente encuentra la fuente de agua.

Lo siguiente que sentí fueron sus labios besándome con urgencia, el calor aumentaba a cada segundo y sentía que algo estallaría dentro de mí en cualquier momento, más aún cuando empezó a introducir su lengua penetrándome con ella y sus dedos seguían estimulando mi clítoris y ahí sucedió: una descarga eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo desde lo más profundo, me sentía eufórica pero sin fuerza a la vez, nunca había experimentado tanto placer y solo podía sonreír mientras mi cuerpo yacía rendido sobre aquella superficie.

\- Dime por favor que lo disfrutaste – me dijo con su voz profunda y sensual

Mi única respuesta fue un sonoro suspiro, él me cargó de nuevo llevándome frente a la chimenea

\- Hace frío y no quiero que te resfríes

\- El frío era en lo que menos estaba pensando, créeme.

En el instante en que mis pies tocan el sueño me aferro de su camisa, en ese momento solo yo estaba desnuda así que me di el gusto de quitar uno a uno los botones de aquella prenda y deleitándome al recorrer su cuerpo tonificado y bien trabajado; me dediqué a disfrutarlo del mismo modo que él hizo conmigo, paseando mis manos y mis labios, torturándolo con mis caricias y desvistiéndolo poco a poco para deleite de mis ojos, era verdaderamente apuesto y masculino.

Empiezo a descender hasta quitarle la última prenda, tomando entre mis manos su miembro por completo excitado y continúo estimulándolo más, repartiendo besos furtivos y escuchando su respiración un poco agitada y unos suaves gruñidos que me indicaban cuánto lo estaba disfrutando. Pero justo cuando iba a introducirlo por completo a mi boca me detuvo.

\- No, no, no – dijo con suavidad – esta es tu noche, te traje para borrar toda tristeza – sus susurros en mi oído me estaban devolviendo la excitación de un rato atrás.

De manera que se sentó sobre aquella suave y cálida superficie ayudándome a ubicar sobre él, introduciendo con suavidad aquel miembro duro que minutos antes había tenido entre mis manos. Suspiré al sentirlo dentro y empecé a moverme sobre él para disfrutar ese momento de intimidad; hasta ese día, solo Shaoran había estado dentro de mí, me había acariciado y me había hecho suya. Pero por primera vez estaba alcanzando el cielo y aun así me quedaría corta para describir la oleada de emociones que se apoderaban de mí.

Nuevamente aquel calor en lo más profundo de mi ser, el deseo de sentirlo con más fuerza, más rápido, más profundo…

Solo nuestros gemidos se escuchaban mientras él seguía lamiendo mis senos a su voluntad y yo no quería que se detuviera, quería tenerlo todo, sentirlo todo en ese momento.

Sus fuertes brazos ayudaban para que mis movimientos fueran más fuertes y certeros, el calor era abrazador, sentía el sudor recorrer mi cuerpo y mezclarse con el suyo, mi espalda se arqueaba y él me sostenía con firmeza sin apartar sus labios de mi cuerpo hasta que llegó de nuevo, aquella invasión de sensaciones que recorrían desde mi coronilla hasta la punta de mis pies.

Él se abrazó a mí con fuerza como indicativo de que también había alcanzado el clímax.

Empezó a reír aún con su respiración agitada – Espero que ahora te sientas mejor.

Yo solo sonreía mordiendo mis labios. Y ¡claro que sí! Había sido la forma más particular de terminar la noche pero me sentía plena y no podía ser una situación más ventajosa: un sexy desconocido, de un lugar que abandonaría pronto para continuar con mi vida.

Después de separarnos, se recostó en el lugar atrayéndome a él con sus brazos. Otra cosa que nunca había hecho, con Shaoran no solíamos dormir abrazados, las pocas veces que se quedaba en mi casa o viceversa cada quien permanecía en su lado de la cama.

Pero esta vez, el calor abrigador del cuerpo de aquel extraño me invitaba a aceptar esa simple invitación. Me envolvió en su cuerpo desnudo siendo él mucho más alto que yo; me sentí tranquila, protegida, mientras él acariciaba mi cabello terminando por arrullarme… Antes de perder el sentido producto del cansancio solo pude decir una cosa:

\- Gracias.

Y con sus labios apoyados en mi cabeza, lo sentí sonreír ante aquella sencilla palabra.

\- Ha sido un verdadero placer, créeme.

 **¡Hola!**

 **Les cuento que por mi casa está lloviendo fuertemente pero no tengo un ápice de frío... ¿Por qué será? jajajajaja**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, cuando me comentaban sobre la pobre Meilling siempre tan de lado, además tan amargada y problemática, creo que algo le estaba haciendo falta... ¡Suele pasar! pero les había advertido que llegaría alguien... Ella está tranquilita porque sí, es un desconocido y dentro de poco abandonará Tomoeda... Una aventura de una noche... (Ajáaaaa)**

 **les deseo una semana maravillosa, que tengan éxito en todo lo que emprendan.**

 **Un abrazote y espero sus reviewwwssss porfaaa no me dejen sola sniff sniff...**

 **Ale-San**


	18. ¿COINCIDENCIA O DESTINO?

**CAPÍTULO 18**

 **¿COINCIDENCIA O DESTINO?**

 **MEILING´S POV**

Escuchaba a lo lejos ese sonido que me parecía algo familiar, con mucho esfuerzo logré abrir mis ojos tratando de identificar el lugar de donde provenía ese sonidito extraño que estaba interrumpiendo mi sueño.

Sentí un brazo fuerte aferrándose a mí con firmeza y recordé todo.

¡Por Dios, Había sido una noche absolutamente loca! No comprendo en qué momento me quedé dormida al lado de este desconocido y reconocí el sonido insistente. Era mi teléfono.

Me zafé de su agarre con suavidad cuidando de no despertarlo, me moriría de la vergüenza al verlo nuevamente, así que caminando de puntitas busqué cada prenda de mi ropa que se hallaba esparcida en el área del minibar aún con los recuerdos estaban frescos en mi mente.

Antes de salir me acerqué a él observándolo bajo la manta liviana que cubría el cuerpo masculino, no sería mala idea repetir ¿no?

Sacudí mi cabeza violentamente tratando de desechar esos pensamientos, esto había sido asunto de una sola noche y solo eso.

De nuevo aquel sonido llama mi atención, había verificado y eran apenas las 6 am, tenía tiempo de llegar al hotel y descansar un rato, me apresuré a sacar mi teléfono del bolso y era nada más y nada menos que mi suegra.

Sentí un frío recorrer mi espina dorsal y esperé a salir de aquella casa para responder con toda la tranquilidad del caso y no se notara nada sospechoso en mí. Aclaré mi garganta antes de contestar.

\- Buenos días tía.

\- _Hola querida, lamento mucho la insistencia sé que es muy temprano para estar llamando._

\- Es de madrugada allá, me preocupas.

\- _No es nada, solo que olvidé por completo decirte algo. El día de ayer temprano fueron enviadas las invitaciones para las personas de la empresa que asistirán al matrimonio, tuve especial cuidado con la lista que me enviaste._

\- Ahhh con que de eso se trata, no hay ningún problema tía, supongo que las recibirá el mensajero y se encargará de entregarlas a cada persona. ¿Eso era todo?

\- _Si… ¿Por qué? Te noto extraña Meilling_

\- No es nada tía, solo estoy cansada

\- _Bueno, ¿regresarás el fin de semana?_

\- Supongo que sí, todavía falta la última prueba del vestido

\- _Y todos los demás preparativos, todo está quedando precioso._

\- Tía, te llamaré más tarde, si deseas envíame las fotos de todo para ir revisando ¿te parece?

\- _Claro que sí que tengas lindo día_

El tema del matrimonio ocupaba casi todos mis pensamientos, pero durante las últimas horas no había sido así. Por primera vez en años no era Shaoran o algo relacionado con él lo que me hacía pensar.

Llegué a mi hotel sin problema y me recosté en la cama, estaba increíblemente cansada pero igualmente satisfecha, lo que viví la noche anterior era completamente nuevo y todavía podía sentir aquellos labios sobre mi piel y sus manos fuertes sujetando mi cuerpo excitándome de forma inmediata.

Me quedé dormida en las mismas condiciones, soñando con él, con sus ojos oscuros que me miraban con deseo y fueron como pocos segundos hasta que el sonido de mi celular me sacó de mi sueño mostrándome que eran las 10 am.

¡Mierda! Estoy llegando muy tarde a la empresa, así que corrí para arreglarme y llegar lo más pronto posible, después de lo sucedido el día de ayer, no estaba en muy buenos términos con Hien y empecé a considerar la propuesta hecha por tía Ierán y regresar lo más pronto posible a Hong Kong, pero no creo que las condiciones sean favorables para mí y prefiero regresar al mismo tiempo que Shaoran.

Espero que estos días se hagan un poco más cortos y alcanzar por fin lo que por tantos años he anhelado… Porque… Todavía lo anhelo ¿no?

 **SHAORAN´S POV**

Otro día empezaba para mí, ¿mi vida se podía volver más asquerosa? Creo que sí, cada día me sorprendo de lo caótico que puede ser todo, quisiera salir corriendo y no volver a saber nada de nadie.

Pero no hay nada que pueda hacer, así que me dispongo a partir para la oficina y seguir afrontando mi cruel realidad. Un día más representaba, de hecho, un día menos, mi matrimonio se acercaba amenazando con arruinar por completo mi vida.

Llego a la empresa y las oficinas estaban inusualmente silenciosas, pregunto a la asistente y me indica que soy el primero en llegar, con excepción de la señorita Kinomoto obviamente, pero como no está en este piso no puedo verla hasta que nos reunamos, así que me encierro en mi oficina y empiezo a adelantar trabajo, no tanto por responsabilidad, sino más bien por un afán desesperado de distraer mis pensamientos.

Aunque, por lo que puedo notar, esa tampoco será la solución, así que prefiero salir a dar una vuelta, a pesar de que hace mucho frío en las calles de la ciudad pero necesito encontrarme conmigo mismo, ser capaz de respirar fuera de estas cuatro paredes en las que se ha constituido mi vida.

Apago mi teléfono y salgo sin notificar a nadie de cuál será mi destino, solo necesito un poco de paz.

 **SAKURA´S POV**

El día había amanecido muy frío, las nubes en el cielo amenazaban con tormenta, sin un ápice de sueño y siendo muy temprano aun en la mañana, decidí prepararme para ir a la empresa y tratar de despejar mi mente con el trabajo.

Al llegar a la empresa es poco el personal que ha llegado, así que voy directamente a mi oficina, el único refugio seguro para mí en este edificio. Aquí nadie me está importunando y de una u otra forma es un lugar tranquilo para mí y disfruto mucho de la soledad y paz.

Tomo los documentos y archivos y empiezo con mi labor, es increíble como tiene la facultad de transportarme y hacerme olvidar cualquier otro asunto.

Sin más, me quito los zapatos, ato mi cabello de forma desenfadada, me pongo los lentes y manos a la obra, total, no tendría reunión sino hasta después del almuerzo y el clima está lo suficientemente frío como para resguardarse el mayor tiempo posible.

Las horas pasaban mientras algunos éxitos clásicos del rock eran mi compañía a un volumen que solo fuera audible para mí y me encantaba ver como todo iba quedando en orden, definitivamente amo mi trabajo y todo lo que ello implica, además, todo esto que está sucediendo muy pronto será solo un capítulo de mi vida.

De repente un ruido estruendoso me sobresaltó para encontrar el rostro totalmente enfadado de Meilling Li.

\- Pero qué Caraj…?

\- Dime dónde está, Kinomoto

\- ¿Dónde está qué?

\- No te hagas la estúpida que bien sabes de lo que hablo

\- Pero… Qué pasa, no tengo ni idea de qué está sucediendo Li y esa no es la manera de entrar a mi oficina.

\- No me interesa lo que pienses Kinomoto.

Al tiempo que va hablando va recorriendo mi oficina buscando aquello de lo cual no tengo la más mínima idea.

\- ¡¿Qué estás buscando?!

\- No te hagas la estúpida que no te queda. ¿Dónde está Shaoran?

\- ¿Qué? ¿Yo que voy a saber?

\- Salió temprano del apartamento de Eriol con rumbo a la oficina, lo vieron entrar, no le dijo nada a Midori de que fuera a salir de la oficina y tampoco la recepcionista lo vio salir.

\- ¿Y yo qué tengo que ver con eso? El paradero de Shaoran poco y nada me interesa, los problemas que haya entre ustedes dos no son de mi incumbencia, así que te exijo respetes mi puesto de trabajo.

\- ¿Dónde más podría estar sino contigo? ¡Eres una maldita zorra aprovechada!

\- ¿Qué carajo está pasando aquí? – una voz fuerte se dejó escuchar desde la puerta de la oficina para dejar ver dos figuras masculinas.

Quien había llamado nuestra atención era la voz de Hien Li, quien con expresión evidentemente molesta se dirigía a nosotras. Yo, aún situada tras mi escritorio buscaba con desesperación mis zapatos que vaya a saber dónde se encontraban y era vergonzoso que me encontraran en estas condiciones. Pero también al lado de su padre se encontraba Shaoran, quien sorprendido observaba la escena; pero entonces Hien se acercó a nosotras.

\- Hice una pregunta Meilling, ¿qué se supone que estás haciendo aquí y gritando de semejante manera a Sakura?, se escucha desde el otro lado del pasillo.

\- Tío… Shaoran… es que… No te encontré en tu oficina y te llamé al celular, no pude ubicarte y yo…

\- ¿Y pensaste que era motivo suficiente para insultar y agredir a Sakura de esta manera? Eres una vergüenza Meilling – reiteraba el mayor de los Li con una voz tan autoritaria que podía hacerte temblar de puro miedo.

Shaoran solo miraba desde la puerta sin decir nada más y yo… Seguía sin encontrar mis zapatos.

\- Ahora vete, no quiero ni saber que has estado cerca de Sakura para molestarla o te las verás directamente conmigo. ¿Entendido?

La azabache solo asintió con su cabeza gacha y sus manos empuñadas a lado y lado de su cuerpo.

Salió de la oficina hecha una completa furia.

\- Xiao-Lang vete para la oficina.

\- Pero…

\- ¿No fui claro?

Lo veo respirar profundo, hacer una reverencia – Con permiso Sakura- Para posteriormente emprender su camino.

Mientras tanto, yo todavía me encuentro un poco descolocada por la situación vivida hace unos instantes, hasta que aquella voz me trae de nuevo a la realidad.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- ¿Yo? Ahhh Si… Sí señor, todo bien

\- Ya te dije que no me llames señor, de verdad disculpa la actitud de Meilling, creo que está un poco loca.

\- No hay problema, tranquilo.

En un momento me percaté de que me miraba de pies a cabeza, mientras yo, nerviosa, seguía tanteando con mi pie en busca del endemoniado zapato que no lograba alcanzar, ya que el otro afortunadamente lo tenía puesto.

\- Mmmmm me da la impresión de que la señorita cenicienta está buscando esto – se agachó y tomó el zapato en sus manos acercándose a mí – Siéntate

Y no sé por qué, cada cosa que ese hombre decía sonaba como una orden que debía obedecer, así que hice lo que me decía y me senté esperando que él apareciera frente a mí como un ser humano normal entregándome mí zapato. ¡Pero no! Imposible. Tenía que arrodillarse frente a mí, tomar mi pie y poner la prenda con toda delicadeza, como una caricia. Maldita sea, ahí va mi sonrojo de nuevo.

\- Lindos zapatos, hermosas piernas

Y sí, era uno de esos maravillosos días donde había decidido usar falda

Así que solo reí como estúpida tratando de alejarme un poco de su contacto.

\- Hien y qué lo trae por mi oficina, ¿algo en que pueda ayudarlo?

\- Quería invitarte a almorzar, ya es hora.

Y claro, cuando me fijé ya eran las 12:30 y la reunión sería a las dos, pero lo mejor era declinar esa oferta.

\- Ehmmm, lo siento mucho, aún tengo cosas por hacer y creo que pediré algo para comer acá, así que tranquilos, vayan ustedes, con toda seguridad Shaoran querrá compartir tiempo con su padre.

\- Bueno… Es una lástima que no puedas ir, nos veremos ahora entonces.

\- Gracias por la invitación.

En cuanto el hombre salía de mi oficina ingresaba Tomoyo.

\- Hola Sakurita… ¿Qué hacía el señor Li acá?

Resoplé levantando un poco mi flequillo – ¿tienes tiempo?

\- Almorcemos juntas.

\- Pero no voy a salir Tommy

\- No importa, le escribiré a Midori que pida algo para nosotras y nos quedamos aquí.

Empezamos a hablar, relatándole a mi querida prima sobre lo sucedido con la loca Li y la defensa de Hien, aunque el tema que me interesaba era otro.

\- Tommy, ¿cómo te fue con Eriol ayer?

\- Mmmmm podríamos decir que bien, fue sincero conmigo y me contó todo.

\- Entonces tu preocupación es porque…

\- Es algo muy grande Sak, Kaho fue su primer amor y por lo que pude ver ayer, no se ha olvidado de ella.

Yo solo puedo guardar silencio, sin duda es algo grande y sobre todo viniendo de alguien como Hiragizawa que ha tenido la promiscuidad como deporte según sé.

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

\- Nada, Sak, no puedo hacer nada, solo estar ahí y esperar qué decisión toma… Eso si yo decido esperar por él. Ya veremos – dijo sacudiendo su mano como restándole importancia – además, llevamos muy poco tiempo conociéndonos y eso no es nada en comparación con su historia.

\- Jmmm pero es increíble de Kaho ¿no?... Ella es mayor que él y la conocemos hace unos diez años cuando llegó buscando trabajo, ¿recuerdas?

\- Claro que sí, pero sería injusto juzgarla precipitadamente, ella siempre ha sido muy amable con nosotras y vive al pendiente de mi madre, tampoco puedo hacer nada en su contra…

\- Pero Tommy, ella tiene una relación estable en Estados Unidos, ¿crees que deje todo tirado por un amor de adolescencia?

\- El corazón es extraño Saku y suele sorprendernos con sus elecciones.

\- En eso tienes razón querida.

\- Ayyyy pero cambiando de tema – vieja táctica Daidouji- adivina la genial idea de mi madre

Yo solo ruedo los ojos porque de antemano conozco las palabras que saldrán de su boca

\- Si, si, lo de siempre. Está preparando una cena con todos: los Li y Eriol en casa para esta noche; obviamente estará Yukito, Kaho y Yamazaki… Ya sabes cómo es todo esto.

\- ¿Y cuándo será para preparar mi escape perfecto?

\- Nada de escape, es esta noche.

\- Diablos

\- Jjajajajaj creo que el sexto sentido de mi madre sabía que huirías y por eso lo hizo rápido.

\- Bahh qué más da.

En ese momento llegan dos mensajeros, uno con la comida cuyo delicioso aroma vaticinaba un apetitoso almuerzo y el señor encargado de la correspondencia.

\- Señoritas, esto acaba de llegar.

Agradecemos a ambos hombres y nos sentamos a disfrutar del almuerzo

\- ¿Qué trae el sobre Tommy? – pregunto al notar que no lo había abierto

\- Son dos, toma el tuyo

Me apresuré a abrirlo pero ella lo hizo primero y me miró con esos ojitos de cachorro que me da aviso de que algo no muy bueno pasa así que rompí el sobre y ahí estaba.

 _Xiaolang Li y Meilling Li tenemos el gusto de invitarle a la celebración de nuestra boda._

Quedé boquiabierta ante lo que estaba viendo y obvio que sabía que ese acontecimiento tendría lugar pronto, pero me tomó por completo desprevenida, además tenían el descaro de invitarme. Esto sin duda era obra de Meilling, quería vernos sufrir hasta el final la muy maldita

Solté el sobre junto con un largo suspiro y continué con mi comida mientras Tomoyo solo me miraba y mis lágrimas caían.

\- No me mires así Tommy

\- Sak…

\- Esto…

Ella, sin decir nada más, se acercó a mí envolviéndome en un abrazo cálido y fuerte y yo me aferré de sus brazos dejando mis lágrimas correr sin musitar palabra.

\- Quisiera… maldita sea, quisiera gritar, acabar con esta oficina, romperlo todo.

\- Hazlo, no importa, nada de esto importa, prefiero verte haciendo eso que con esa calma que me pone los pelos de punta Sakura.

\- No Tommy… No les voy a dar ese gusto. Conozco la situación de Shaoran y podría decirse que es víctima de las circunstancias, pero permitir a su estúpida novia que me involucre en esto, eso ya es demasiado y no lo pienso soportar.

\- Qué harás Sakura – pregunta Tomoyo seriamente soltándome de su abrazo.

\- No lo sé Tommy… Pero ya veremos. Ya veremos.

 **SHAORAN´S POV**

Que ¿qué tal mi día? Asqueroso, tal como lo pensaba.

Quién se iba a imaginar que el decidir pasar un rato solo iba a desencadenar en semejante escándalo por parte de Meilling, justo me encontré con mi padre a la entrada de la empresa y le comentaba que había estado dando una vuelta, que duró algunas horas pero obviamente no le diría eso, cuando él me dice que debe ir donde Sakura, por su puesto me ofrezco a acompañarlo, hasta el momento él era el único que sabía dónde se hallaba ese lugar que ella insistía en esconder de todos.

Pero cuál sería nuestra sorpresa al escuchar los gritos de Meilling tratando a Sakura con toda clase de improperios y claro, al llegar a la puerta de la oficina mi querida chica de ojos verdes solo miraba a Meilling seriamente y esta última estaba como loca.

Y ahí estaba, el héroe local, el salvador de damiselas en peligro, el mismísimo Hien Li para controlar la situación; sacó a mi prometida de la oficina con la certera advertencia de que no volviera a molestar a Sakura y por eso lado me siento aliviado ya que yo no lo pude lograr.

Pero seguía yo, quería deshacerse de mí también y eso me hacía hervir la sangre y que desapareciera el frío que sentía en cuestión de segundos, no pude hacer más que obedecer sus órdenes y dirigirme a la oficina con mi mente loca imaginando todo tipo de cosas.

Ahora, estoy frente al espejo preparándome para la cena preparada por Daidouji en su casa, por un lado, me alegro por poder ver a mi pequeña Fuutie, pero por otro lado no puedo sacarme de la cabeza las palabras de Sakura en la reunión de hoy.

 **FLASHBACK**

Todos ingresamos a la sala para adelantar la reunión programada, como siempre, en silencio, solo los saludos correspondientes pero nada más; cada quien en lo suyo, con sus documentos, cuando la voz de Sakura se dejó escuchar.

\- Por cierto, antes de iniciar la reunión quisiera agradecer al señor Shaoran Li y a su prometida por el generoso gesto que han tenido al invitarnos a su boda, nos sentimos honrados

Mi ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, ¿invitarla a mi matrimonio? ¡Eso era un despropósito, si ni siquiera yo quería ir!

Pero entonces volteé a ver a mi lado la sonrisa diabólica de mi prometida hacia Sakura, y obvio, tenía que ser obra suya…

\- Y por supuesto que estaremos ahí, será un honor el poder compartir el día más importante de sus vidas.

La mirada de Sakura era diferente, ella suele ser muy diplomática y no dar a conocer sus sentimientos o emociones, pero veía rabia en su mirada, como si no quisiera matarme en ese momento pero sí verme sufrir muy lentamente y debo decir: me dolió demasiado verla así.

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

Necesito hablar con ella, explicarle que todo hace parte del juego macabro iniciado por Meilling, porque si de mí dependiera, estaría con ella, solo con ella.

La hora se acerca y junto a Eriol y Yamazaki nos encaminamos hacia la mansión Daidouiji y por lo visto la situación no es tensa solo para mí, mi amigo Hiragizawa compartió conmigo su trágica historia con la señorita Mizuki asistente de Sonomi pero también sé de sus sentimientos por Tomoyo, así que tampoco la tendrá fácil.

Llegamos al lugar y estaba iluminado de una manera hermosa, se nota el toque de buen gusto en la señora Daidouji así como en su hija, nos recibe cálidamente desde la entrada de la casa haciéndonos pasar al salón donde alcanzo a ver a mi hermana quien luce hermosa, seguramente Tomoyo la vistió así y cuando me ve corre a mi encuentro.

\- Estás hermosa enana

\- Tonto, ¿cómo estás?

Suspiro y la miro.

\- No digas nada, esta noche trata de relajarte, no sabes lo feliz que me hace verte - responde ella en su típica postura comprensiva.

Me lleva del brazo hacia otro lugar para contarme sobre su estadía en aquella casa y la amabilidad y atenciones por parte de las anfitrionas.

Eriol, de inmediato busca a Tomoyo pero es un poco obvio que lo que en realidad trata es de evitar a la señorita Mizuki.

Mi padre no ha llegado, al igual que Meilling y Sakura tampoco ha bajado. Pero como si hubiese hecho una invocación con mi mente la señora Daidouiji corre hacia la entrada indicando que llegó el invitado principal.

En el mismo momento en que él entra al salón, Sakura empieza a bajar por las escaleras y claro, mi padre se ofrece a escoltarla mientras ella asiente con una sonrisa.

¿Es necesario decir que me muero de los malditos celos? No lo creo, todo mi ser lo demuestra y prefiero estar un poco alejado de ese espectáculo.

Sakura, ¿por qué me haces esto?

 **MEILLING´S POV**

Estoy tomando una horrible costumbre de llegar tarde a todos lados y esta no iba a ser la excepción, la cita era a las 8 pm y ya ha pasado media hora, con toda seguridad la totalidad de los invitados se encuentran en el lugar y hasta Shaoran estará cantando victoria pensando que no voy a llegar.

Afortunadamente el vehículo se apresura en llegar a la gran mansión e ingreso tratando de lucir tranquila, una de las mucamas me guía hasta el lugar y al ingresar escucho las risas y conversaciones del salón principal donde se encuentran todos. Acomodo por última vez mi vestido y cabello antes de entrar y ¡listo!

Cuando llego, encuentro de espaldas a Kinomoto prendida del brazo de un hombre alto a quien no conozco y sonriéndole. Esa mujer es el colmo, no tiene límites respecto a los hombres

\- ¡Ahhh, Señorita Li! Bienvenida – se adelanta la señora Daidouji a saludar – disculpe que no la esperé en la entrada, pensé que no vendría.

\- Mil disculpas por la tardanza.

En ese momento todos voltean a verme, incluido el desconocido a quien Kinomoto sostenía del brazo de forma muy cariñosa y…

¡DEMONIOS, DEMONIOS, DEMONIOS!

Sí, creo que empecé a hiperventilar, es el mismo tipo del bar, creo que la sangre se me bajó a los pies y tengo que tratar de disimular un poco porque todos me miran en este momento.

\- Señorita Li – dice la señora Daidouji tomándome del brazo y dirigiéndome a la sala – ya conoce a todos los presentes con excepción de mi sobrino, él es Touya Kinomoto.

\- Encantado de conocerla señorita – dice el muy maldito mientras se acerca a mi mirándome con malicia porque conoce perfectamente nuestro secreto

¿No se supone que sería solo una aventura de una noche?

¿Se puede tener más mala suerte?

Donde a este tipo se le ocurra abrir la boca todo se va al carajo.

\- Disculpe, ¿podría indicarme dónde está el baño?

\- Touya, querido, ¿serías tan amable de escoltarla? – dice la señora Sonomi sin tener idea de que ese tipo es el último ser del planeta que deseo tener cerca.

\- Claro que sí, vamos por acá señorita Li.

El muy descarado me extiende su brazo para que lo tome y no me queda más que aceptar.

Creo que estoy en el séptimo círculo del infierno.

Cuando ya estamos lo suficiente lejos de las demás personas me suelto bruscamente de su brazo.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces acá?

El hombre se encoge de hombros – ya lo escuchaste, Sonomi es mi tía, me invitó a venir hoy.

\- Esto es alguna especie de trampa ¿no? Ya sabías quien era yo cuando me abordaste en el bar

\- Tienes una mente bastante retorcida para ser tan hermosa… Porque vaya si te ves hermosa hoy…

\- Ay ya cállate, esto es lo peor que me pudo haber pasado.

\- Heyyyy yo también estoy feliz de verte

\- ¡Pues yo no! ¡Me voy a casar, maldita sea!

\- Eso ya lo sabía, hace rato estaban hablando del señor Li y su prometida que supongo eres tú. Vaya suerte tiene ese sujeto.

¿Suerte? Creo que Shaoran puede pensar cualquier cosa menos que tiene suerte, más bien para él seré una maldición.

\- Bu… Bueno pues… Gracias

\- ¿Sabes cuál es el problema Meilling?... ¿Puedo llamarte así?

\- No, no puedes

\- Bahh no importa, lo haré de todos modos. El problema aquí es que, en realidad me gustas y… - se acercó acariciando mi rostro – Cuando a mí me gusta algo o alguien, simplemente lo tomo.

Pero qué…?

\- ¿Y a ti quién te dijo que puedes hacer eso? Como acabas de escuchar, soy una mujer comprometida, además no me interesa.

\- Ohhhh eso si no te lo puedo creer y más cuando ayer temblabas en mis brazos.

Cuando me fijé ya me había tomado de la cintura y respiraba tan cerca de mi rostro que me sentía desfallecer.

\- Pues… Son ideas tuyas – me costaba trabajo articular palabra.

\- Detesto hacer esto preciosa, pero… Quiero estar contigo de nuevo.

Creo que mi rostro se puso de todos los colores posibles mientras me soltaba de su agarre y lo golpeaba con mi cartera.

\- ¿Estás loco? ¿Qué cosas estás diciendo?

\- No le veo lo loco, ya lo hicimos una vez y te gustó, una segunda, será mejor – dijo guiñándome un ojo – A menos que… Quieras que tu noviecito se entere y adiós matrimonio

\- Eres un maldito chantajista – casi escupí esas palabras.

\- Y tú – dijo aprisionándome contra la pared – eres una chica lista que sabe cuándo aceptar un buen negocio, ¿no es así?

Rápidamente sacó una pequeña tarjeta y la puso en mi mano.

\- Llámame, no importa la hora. Estaré esperando.

Se alejó de mí mientras yo temblaba como una hoja.

Esto no puede ser posible.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El resto de la velada fue realmente estresante para mí, ese hombre no deja de mirarme y si sigue así va a ser evidente para todos los demás, así que considero que lo mejor será irme y poder hablar con él en otro momento para tratar de parar esta locura.

\- Señora Sonomi, creo que me retiro, la verdad me siento un poco cansada.

\- Es una lástima. El joven Li te llevará supongo.

\- No, no es necesario - respondo al ver la cara de pocos amigos que pone Shaoran con la idea

Aquella mujer se queda mirándome un momento como si comprendiera la situación que hay entre nosotros dos pero sin decir nada al respecto.

\- Entonces permite que uno de mis choferes te lleve ¿si?

\- Si quieres yo puedo llevarte, debo irme también

Y de nuevo él interviniendo, justo la persona de quien quiero huir insiste en perseguirme.

\- No, no se preocupe… La opción de la señora Sonomi es perfecta para mí - respondo tratando de sonar tranquila

\- Tía, estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que es mucho más seguro que alguien de confianza pueda llevarla a su hotel ¿no crees?

\- Claro que sí y no se diga más al respecto, nos interesa su seguridad y con Touya estará muy bien.

Sin ninguna otra opción me despedí del resto del grupo y del mismo modo lo hizo Kinomoto, esta familia estaba resultando ser un verdadero tormento para mí.

Salimos de la casa mientras el valet trae el vehículo y emprendemos nuestro camino, aunque…

\- Perdón, pero este no es el camino a mi hotel.

\- Lo sé, vamos a mi casa

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Pero qué le pasa?

\- Necesitamos hablar y eso haremos.

\- Pero no me interesa hablar con usted en este momento, déjeme salir.

\- No

\- Llamaré a la policía

Suelta una risa burlona – No lo harás, además, ya estamos llegando, prometo que no te haré daño o alguna cosa contra tu voluntad – decía esta vez por completo serio y se veía tan guapo que en realidad tampoco valía la pena resistirme más.

Llegamos de nuevo a la hermosa casa que ostentaba el sujeto en cuestión e ingresamos. Es un lugar cálido y acogedor, mucho para ser de un hombre soltero… porque lo era ¿no? De lo contrario, eso sí sería el colmo de mi mala suerte.

\- ¿Deseas tomar algo?

\- Agua por favor

Él sonríe antes de darme la espalda – Debes calmarte un poco, no es como si fuera a hacerte algo malo

\- No puedo fiarme de ti, sigo creyendo que todo hace parte de un plan en mi contra orquestado por tu querida hermana.

Me volteó a mirar completamente serio – Que esto te quede muy claro Meilling: Sakura es intocable; a mí, puedes decirme lo que quieras, pero con Sakura no te metas, que si se llegara a dar cuenta que estoy contigo estaría desollado en este momento.

\- Está bien… Perdón. Pero es que no deja de ser sospechoso todo esto. ¿Pretendes que crea que fue una simple casualidad?

Touya llega con el vaso de agua para mí y uno de whiskey para él sentándose a mi lado.

\- Lo sé, suena inverosímil, pero así es, solo salí un rato después de un día muy pesado de trabajo y a veces me gusta ver personas y no quedarme encerrado en esta casa con mi soledad.

\- Pues yo preferiría estar aquí que en otro lugar – digo observando con mayor atención el espacio-

\- Eres bienvenida cuando quieras – responde acercándose a mi más de lo que puedo resistir, así que me alejo un poco tratando de disimular – no entiendo por qué estás tan tímida si anoche fue todo lo contrario.

\- Anoche fue un error.

\- Oh no, pudo ser cualquier cosa menos un error.

\- Lo fue, me voy a casar.

\- Bueno, no sé cuántas veces me has dicho eso aunque no me interesa, pero lo que pude analizar desde anoche hasta este momento es que ustedes son cualquier cosa menos una pareja enamorada, que estás insatisfecha y frustrada con la situación y es que casarte con un hombre que solo tiene ojos para otra mujer debe ser realmente difícil.

\- ¡No digas tonterías! El tema de Shaoran con tu hermana es solo un capricho, nosotros hemos estado juntos desde niños.

\- ¿Y eso significa que se aman? No niña, no te equivoques. Eso es costumbre, obsesión… No es amor.

\- No es tu problema de todas maneras.

\- De verdad me gustas, y no te mentiré, soy un hombre acostumbrado a relaciones furtivas, por eso no tengo novia ni me he casado; permanezco viajando y es algo en lo que no he tenido mucho interés. Pero, algo pasó contigo al verte tan triste en ese bar anoche. Meilling, eso no es normal.

\- ¿Y qué se supone que es normal para ti?

\- Mmmmm lo normal: que no hubieses estado sola y triste en un bar apartado de una ciudad desconocida, que hubieras llegado a la cena con tu prometido y del mismo modo él al saber que te ibas a ir antes, haberte llevado. Eso, es lo medianamente normal.

Sin pensarlo un suspiro demasiado sonoro escapó de mis pulmones, tenía razón en cada maldita palabra por más que me doliera, por más que intentara negarlo, esa era la cruda verdad para mí.

\- Entonces, ¿Qué debo hacer entonces? Según tú gurú del amor.

\- Buscar lo que te haga feliz. Yo creo que estás obsesionada con ese tipo, ¿Cómo es posible que permanezcas al lado de alguien que te hace tanto daño?

\- Porque… - es claro que ya no puedo decir que lo amo, no era un argumento válido- lo soñé así durante toda mi vida, era lo que tenía que pasar y pensé que todo sería perfecto… Todo hasta que llegó tu hermanita a arruinarlo todo.

\- Pero ¿cómo iba a arruinar algo que ya estaba arruinado de antemano? Ya deja de engañarte y reconsidera tu decisión. No te estoy diciendo que lo hagas por mí y que me quedaré toda la vida a tu lado para hacerte feliz, eso sería una gran mentira. Hazlo por ti, porque mereces vivir plena y feliz, no atada a esta basura en la que estás, de verdad no sé cómo lo soportas.

\- Gracias – dije como un susurro

\- ¿Qué dijiste?

\- Que gracias, nunca antes nadie me había confrontado así o preocupado por mi bienestar, o cuando dijiste que Shaoran tenía suerte de tenerme, la verdad, pensé que era una ironía.

\- No digas eso, cualquier hombre sería afortunado de tenerte… Eres hermosa, inteligente, estoy seguro que divertida cuando te lo propones… Solo date cuenta de eso.

En ese momento me aferré a él y él me recibió acunándome en su pecho y acariciando mi cabello con delicadeza, no sé cuánto tiempo pasé en esa posición, pero me sentía increíblemente cómoda y tranquila y mucho más después de todo este remolino de emociones que traía de un tiempo hacia acá.

\- ¿Quieres quedarte aquí hoy? – escuché que preguntó.

Alcé mi cabeza mirándolo con reproche.

\- Prometo que no te haré nada, ya lo había dicho… Podemos… No lo sé, ¿jugar monopolio?

Y sí, es la propuesta más extraña que pudiera haber recibido.

Asentí lentamente mientras él se levantaba y efectivamente traía el dichoso tablero. Me quité los zapatos y me puse lo más cómoda posible.

\- Vas a caer Li – me dijo con una sonrisa ladeada.

\- No sabes con quién te metes Kinomoto.

 **Jueves!**

 **Espero que estén teniendo una linda semana... Buenoooo y ¿qué les pareció nuestro desconocido/no tan desconocido? Valeee sé que amas el Touya Yukito, pero esta vez no fue.**

 **Ehmmm bueno, en realidad no tengo mucho más que decir, solo agradecer como siempre sus bellos reviews que tienen un efecto increíble! cuando publiqué el último capítulo y leía lo que escribían es como si la cabeza se me llenara de ideas, así que si, ustedes me inspiran. Muchas gracias por eso.**

 **Abrazos y besos**

 **Ale-San**


	19. SOMBRAS DEL PASADO

**CAPÍTULO 19**

 **SOMBRAS DEL PASADO**

 **TOUYA´S POV**

Mi nombre es Touya Kinomoto, tengo 33 años, soy arquitecto y provengo de una familia muy normal. Mis padres Fujitaka y Nadeshiko viven en los Estados Unidos al igual que mi hermana Sakura.

Siempre me he caracterizado por ser un hombre carismático, principalmente con las mujeres, pero enemigo de todo aquel que quiera acercarse a mi hermana. Desde niño me prometí protegerla de cualquier idiota que pudiera acercársele y me mofaba de lograrlo al asustar a los niñitos que inocentemente buscaban algo más que su amistad.

Pero justo en el momento en que más me necesitaba no pude hacer nada por ella y es una carga que no he podido soltar durante todos estos años. Muchas veces me han preguntado los motivos por los que nunca abandoné Tomoeda y me fui con ellos y la respuesta es sencilla para mí. Seguramente habría hecho de la vida de Sakura un infierno de estar a su lado, siempre a la defensiva, tratando de "cuidarla" y no permitiéndole construir una vida nueva dejando atrás estos dolorosos recuerdos.

Además, después de todo lo que aconteció con mi hermana, la persona que le hizo tanto daño prometió que regresaría y ha sido una amenaza latente desde entonces; por eso, desde que ella regresó por motivo de su trabajo he tratado de estar cerca de ella sin que lo note, no voy a desaprovechar otra oportunidad de protegerla en caso de que algo suceda.

El caso, es que yo mismo me encontré con algo que no esperaba. Una noche, cansado de mi trabajo, ingresé a mi bar favorito con el único objetivo de relajarme un poco antes de regresar a la soledad de mi casa y de pronto, la vi. Una hermosa mujer de cabello negro, elegante pero con una expresión de tristeza que no pudo pasar desapercibida y decidí acercarme a ella, primero, invitándola a una bebida esperando no ser rechazado.

Lo que sucedió esa noche era algo que ni yo me esperaba pero fue maravilloso, fascinante y no solo por su belleza sino por lo que hay en ella, se nota que es apasionada en todo lo que hace pero aun así, me dio la impresión de ser una mujer realmente infeliz y lo confirmé al día siguiente, cuando mi tía Sonomi me invitó a una cena donde esperaba encontrar a cualquier persona menos a ella.

No podía dejar de acercarme y más cuando la vi tan sola en medio de ese grupo de personas, principalmente por parte de su dichoso prometido cuyos sentimientos eran más que obvios, su mirada no se apartaba de mi hermana, otra situación que me preocupaba pero debía confiar en ella. Así que aproveché la primera oportunidad para poder hablarle, en realidad estaba tan sorprendido como ella de encontrarla allá y por fin pude conocer su nombre: Meilling.

Y sí, tuve que recurrir a un truco muy bajo para que aceptara hablar conmigo, es obvio que no le contaría nada a nadie sobre lo sucedido entre nosotros el día anterior, pero era mi única carta. Pasado un rato cuando ella decidió despedirse me ofrecí para llevarla a su hotel, aunque en realidad la llevé a mi casa, con ninguna otra intención que poder acercarme a ella.

¿Han escuchado sobre el amor a primera vista? ¡Basura! O por lo menos, es lo que siempre pensé, pero esta vez, me lo estaba replanteando. Esa noche pasamos jugando Monopolio donde fui vilmente vencido, pero a partir de ese día aprovechábamos cada espacio de tiempo para vernos, fuera para tomar un café, charlar o tener sexo, porque era muy extraño, era como si nunca lo hubiese hecho como es debido y me encantaba saber que se sentía deseada y querida entre mis brazos, poco a poco su actitud agresiva y siempre a la defensiva se fue suavizando, nuestras conversaciones eran profundas y descubrí que es una mujer increíblemente dulce, escondida bajo un manto de dureza.

Y me siento realmente satisfecho de ser yo quien pueda conocerla tal y como es.

 **SHAORAN´S POV**

Hoy inicia la semana de las actividades de fin de año de la compañía Daidouji en las que Sonomi insiste que participemos y Hien no se queda atrás, sinceramente cualquier cosa que retrase mi inminente partida a Hong Kong me parece atractiva, aunque he notado un cambio enorme en la actitud de Meilling, ya no me persigue ni me busca, incluso, sonríe.

No sé si se debe al hecho de que está tan cerca su victoria y la hora de cumplir sus caprichos, porque estoy convencido de que lo suyo hacia mí es solo un capricho y todavía confío en que sucederá un milagro capaz de impedir todo esto.

 **SAKURA´S POV**

Hoy es la jornada de integración de la compañía y lastimosamente para mí, será en un lugar muy similar al que fue el epicentro de mi mayor desgracia; Sonomi y Tomoyo insistieron en que no fuera, que aprovechara este día para descansar, pero siento que es importante para mí el poder afrontar esto antes de regresar a Estados Unidos.

Lo que me ha tenido un poco inquieta, es que en los últimos días he tenido la extraña sensación de que me observan, teniendo en cuenta las diferentes actividades hemos pasado tiempo fuera de la oficina, aunque creo que es solo un tema de paranoia, pues también he estado soñando de nuevo con ese evento desafortunado y los detalles que incluso había olvidado.

Ya todos estamos preparados en los autobuses de la compañía, iremos a la finca que pertenecía al abuelo, allí todo está preparado para las diferentes actividades deportivas y recreativas y un delicioso almuerzo tipo picnic aprovechando que las temperaturas aun permiten hacerlo y los días son soleados aunque un poco fríos.

Esperamos que todo salga muy bien, tal y como se ha planeado.

Como era de esperarse, se presentaron todos los socios pero iban en sus respectivos vehículos, yo por mi parte, prefería ir con los empleados para conocerlos mejor, eran personas amables y me sentía muy a gusto con ellos.

Llegamos al lugar y ahí estaba Sonomi y todos los demás, de inmediato me inscribí en una pequeña maratón, no perdía mis dotes como deportista, Shaoran y Meilling también lo hicieron mientras Tomoyo me daba ánimo y grababa todo cuanto hacíamos como cuando éramos niñas.

En realidad, estaba siendo una jornada muy agradable y empezaron a conformar los grupos para una "búsqueda del tesoro" que se haría en pareja, como Tomoyo no participaría preferí elegir como compañero a un miembro del equipo de finanzas, no quería tener conflictos ni con Shaoran o alguno de sus familiares.

Todo empezó a ir muy bien cuando recibimos las instrucciones iniciales para partir, encontrábamos todas las pistas correspondientes e íbamos en muy buena posición. La parte final de la etapa se desarrollaría en la zona boscosa que quedaba justo detrás de la hacienda y con toda seguridad ganaríamos, hasta que mi compañero tuvo la genial idea de subir a un árbol para tener mayor visibilidad, pero claro, se cayó lastimándose un tobillo.

\- Hitachi ¿estás bien?

\- Si, no te preocupes, es solo que no creo poder continuar.

\- Mmmmmm ¿pero alcanzaste a ver dónde podría encontrarse la pista final?

\- Si, más adelante hay un pequeño claro, ahí está el lugar.

\- Perfecto, yo iré entonces y tú me esperarás acá para que regresemos por nuestro premio.

\- ¡Acá te espero! – decía aquel amable joven mientras yo corría en la dirección que él me había indicado.

Afortunadamente ya era el último punto porque la tarde estaba cayendo y la verdad, no me gustan mucho los bosques, justo en un lugar como este sucedió aquel evento que tanto daño me causó.

Precisamente, creo que producto de mi paranoia escucho algunos sonidos tras los arbustos y aunque me da pánico acercarme, debo hacerlo, justo ahí se encuentra la última pista. Así que despacio y con precaución, me acerco y ¡ahí estaba! Escrito en una pequeña tabla el último lugar donde estaría el premio.

Y justo ahí, justo en ese momento sentí unas manos fuertes que me sujetaban inmovilizándome y a la vez una tela fue puesta en mi nariz con una extraña sustancia que en pocos segundos me hizo adormecer.

 **SHAORAN´S POV**

Ya había anochecido, los demás empleados habían partido con rumbo a la ciudad y Sakura seguía sin aparecer; con Eriol ganamos el primer lugar y todos los demás equipos llegaron sin inconveniente, pero no había pistas de Sakura y su pareja.

Minutos después apareció este último apoyado en un bastón improvisado y visiblemente lastimado para caminar pero estaba solo.

\- Hitachi, ¿dónde está Sakura? – pregunta Tomoyo de inmediato.

\- No lo sé, ¿no ha llegado?

\- ¡Como dices eso, Estaba contigo!

\- Yo me caí de un árbol y me lastimé, la esperé un buen rato y pensé que se había olvidado de mí, por eso busqué la manera de regresar.

El rostro de pavor de Tomoyo terminó por alarmarnos a todos.

\- Hay que ir a buscarla, quizá le pasó algo – dijo Sonomi y de inmediato todos nos pusimos a la tarea.

\- Señora Sonomi – llegaba uno de los encargados del lugar – Encontramos algo muy extraño

\- ¿Qué pasa, Vieron a Sakura?

\- Pues solo la pudimos ver hasta que ingresó al bosque, pero lo extraño es que…

\- Ay por favor hable pronto que estamos muy angustiados.

\- Nos dimos cuenta que el día de hoy ingresó un hombre extraño y estuvo merodeando por esa zona.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible? Y ¿qué sucedió con el personal de seguridad que no estaban atentos?

\- Seguro pensaron que era alguno de los empleados, pero sospechamos porque nunca se unió al grupo, acabamos de notar que estaba ocultándose.

\- Maldita sea, algo le pudo pasar a Sakura – no pude evitar decirlo-

Todos estábamos consternados ante lo que escuchábamos, por mi parte quería salir corriendo y buscar en todo ese maldito bosque hasta encontrarla, no sabemos qué está pasando o quién pueda estar queriendo hacerle daño.

\- ¿Tienen imágenes del hombre? – continuaba indagando Sonomi.

\- Si señora, sígame, por acá se lo enseñaremos.

\- Creo que lo mejor es que vayamos todos en caso de que alguien lo conozca.

Todos fuimos al lugar designado mientras en las grabaciones trataban de ubicarlo.

Lo más tétrico de todo, es que todos recordábamos haberlo visto en algún momento de nuestra estadía en Tomoeda. Yo por mi parte, lo había visto un par de veces cerca a la mansión Daidouji, Eriol lo había visto por la empresa al igual que Kaho y Yamazaki.

¿Ese extraño estaba asechando a Sakura? Sentía terror de pensar en que algo pudiera pasarle, empezamos a discutir la forma más efectiva de buscarla hasta que Tomoyo gritó.

\- ¡Mamá! Es él, mamá, Sakura, hay que ayudarla – estaba totalmente histérica –

\- ¿Quién Tomoyo, de qué hablas?

A ese momento la amatista estaba llorando desconsoladamente mientras su madre trataba de calmarla. Yo me acerqué a ella en un esfuerzo desesperado por obtener información valiosa que era obvio que nadie más tenía.

\- Tomoyo, si no te calmas y me dices quién es, no podremos ayudarla, por favor, necesito que me ayudes.

Ella me miraba con sus ojos cristalinos y asintió pero me llevó a otro lugar donde los demás no pudieran escuchar.

\- Ese hombre, ese maldito hombre es un criminal, hizo lo mismo cuando Sakura tenía 13 años… Él…

\- Qué hizo Tomoyo – a ese momento ya me hervía la sangre, quería matarlo con mis propias manos de solo imaginar lo que le había hecho

\- Él la violó y casi la mata, es una historia muy larga y no tenemos tiempo, pero por favor Shaoran – decía ella sujetándose fuertemente de mi chaqueta – tienes que encontrarla, tienen que ayudarla por favor.

Yo solo asentí mientras sentía que las lágrimas llegaban a mis ojos, sospechaba que algo así le hubiese sucedido, pero no en esas circunstancias y menos que haya estado cerca de la muerte.

Teníamos que encontrarla de inmediato.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Armamos varios escuadrones para buscarla, Kinomoto se unió a nosotros en cuanto supo que Sakura estaba desaparecida. Salimos con linternas y armados, no sabíamos qué nos encontraríamos aunque esperábamos lo mejor, inclusive Meilling hizo todo lo posible por ayudarnos y se fue con otro de los equipos, contaba con un excelente estado físico y conocimiento en artes marciales que nos serían útiles.

Esa noche estaba inusualmente oscura, no había luna ni estrellas y lo espeso del follaje añadido al frío de la noche impedía nuestro avance, pero mi corazón ardía de urgencia por encontrarla, sentía una opresión en mi pecho de solo pensar que en esta ocasión ese monstruo lograra su cometido y pudiera dañar aún más a Sakura.

 **SAKURA´S POV**

 **FLASHBACK**

Aquel día de otoño, salía de clases con toda normalidad; Tomoyo tendría que quedarse en su práctica de coro y Touya, que había quedado de pasar por mí me había llamado para decirme que se le había presentado "algo". Si, como no. Era más bien "alguien".

En fin, ese día nuestra compañera Aiko no había asistido a clases, es más, llevaba ya tres días sin hacerlo, pero aun así, encontré al hombre que siempre pensé era su padre en las cercanías de la escuela y me acerqué a él para preguntarle.

\- Buenas tardes señor, disculpe, quería preguntar por Aiko, es que no ha venido y pues… Estaba preocupada.

El hombre me sonrió de una manera que me hizo sentir escalofríos – Gracias por preguntar, solo ha estado un poco delicada de salud pero nada grave.

\- A usted muchas gracias, dígale por favor que le envío saludos.

\- Si quieres puedes venir a verla, con seguridad se sentirá muy feliz de verte, ya sabes, es una chica un tanto solitaria.

Un parte de mi me llevaba a hacerlo, él tenía razón, ella era muy solitaria y precisamente lo que había buscado era que se integrara mejor al grupo, pero otra parte me hacía sentir temor de ir con ese hombre.

\- Vamos, no seas tímida. Aunque si no quieres… Le diré que le enviaste saludos.

\- No… No se preocupe, iré con usted.

Empezamos a caminar y él no dejaba de mirarme, conversábamos sobre la escuela, ahí me di cuenta que él no era el padre de Aiko, era su padrastro, por eso se veía tan joven y poco a poco empecé a sentirme menos incómoda, parecía una persona agradable aunque seguía transmitiéndome cierta inseguridad en la profundidad de sus ojos azules.

Me contó que no era japonés, lo que era un poco obvio, era europeo y había conocido a la madre de Aiko en un viaje que ella hizo, fue algo instantáneo y regresaron casados.

Cuando me percaté, estábamos en una zona un poco apartada, había cada vez menos casas y la tarde empezaba a caer.

\- ¿Tienes miedo Sakura?

\- N… No señor, es solo que… No conozco muy bien esta zona.

Y volvió a sonreír de esa manera tan inquietante.

\- Pero creo que lo mejor será regresar, se está haciendo tarde y mis padres podrían preocuparse, vendré en otra ocasión.

\- No te preocupes pequeña, todo va a estar bien – dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano y empezaba a caminar más rápido.

Por alguna razón yo no era capaz de resistirme, estaba aterrada.

En un momento que logré soltarme de su agarre empecé a correr tratando de huir pero en pocos segundos me retuvo tomándome con fuerza hasta levantarme mientras tapaba mi boca.

Me arrastró por los arbustos hasta que se hacía más y más espeso, mis piernas eran golpeadas con las ramas y yo seguía luchando con todas mis fuerzas mientras lloraba con mi corazón totalmente angustiado.

Por fin se detuvo en un lugar donde solo podía ver árboles y me soltó.

\- Eres una chica fuerte.

\- Señor, por favor, déjeme ir, le juro que no le diré a nadie… Por favor – mi voz era un susurro y no podía dejar de llorar.

\- ¿Crees que me iba a tomar todas estas molestias para dejarte ir? No mi pequeña niña, te he observado desde el primer día que llegué y decidí que voy a tenerte.

\- Pero… Soy una niña, por favor no me haga daño – trataba de suplicarle.

\- No te preocupes – dijo mientras me acorralaba contra un árbol – estoy seguro que lo vas a disfrutar – dijo en un susurro.

Empezó a acariciarme mientras me miraba de una manera horrible, yo estaba congelada en mi sitio y lo dejé por un momento.

Pero cuando se descuidó un poco le di una patada con toda la fuerza que tenía en ese momento y al verlo agachado y sin aire empecé a correr, pero no sabía en qué dirección y todo era demasiado oscuro. En ese momento mi celular empezó a sonar.

\- Sakura ¿dónde estás? – Era Touya-

\- Touya, hermano, por favor ayúdame – mi voz salía con angustia

\- Demonios monstruo, dónde estás, iré por ti ahora mismo.

\- Es un bosq…

Antes de terminar de hablar sentí un golpe seco que me hizo perder el conocimiento.

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

Sentía un frío intenso recorrer mi cuerpo mientras despertaba de ese horrible sueño que traía a mi mente los momentos más oscuros que había pasado.

Pero al despertar, me encontré con que la pesadilla se estaba repitiendo de alguna manera. Estaba atada a un árbol en medio del bosque, miré a mi alrededor tratando de encontrar respuestas y empecé a recordar que estábamos en la actividad de la empresa hasta que… Alguien…

\- Por fin despiertas hermosa Sakura

Esa voz, esa horrible voz que recordaba con toda precisión. Poco a poco fue acercándose a mí dejando ver sus facciones, hacía 14 años había visto por última vez esos ojos azules.

\- ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? – pregunté con temor.

\- Vine para terminar lo que no pude ese día. Pasaron muchos años.

\- Yo ya no soy la misma niña indefensa a quien atacó cobardemente

\- ¿Entonces por qué estás en las mismas circunstancias? – río de forma macabra- ¿Sabes Sakura? Hiciste de mi vida un infierno, pensé que habías muerto ese día, pero no, tenías que sobrevivir y delatarme.

\- ¿Está loco? ¿Cómo se atreve a culparme a mí cuando usted, maldito enfermo pervertido casi me mata?

\- Por tu culpa estúpida, tuve que estar en prisión acá y luego ser enviado a Europa para seguir en la cárcel.

\- Son las consecuencias por lo que hizo y no entiendo cómo puede estar en libertad.

El hombre río de nuevo – Los convencí de mi arrepentimiento y de que había cambiado y merecía otra oportunidad. Salí de prisión hace un año y lo único que necesito para vivir tranquilo, es completar mi venganza contra ti y la estúpida de Aiko.

\- Mire, déjeme ir, usted necesita ayuda y yo puedo brindársela.

\- No quiero tu ayuda, estúpida mocosa. Eso sí, me aseguraré de que disfrutes tu última noche.

Decía eso mientras se acercaba a mí como esa última vez hace tantos años, sentía su mirada lasciva sobre mí mientras con sus manos ásperas me acariciaba de manera brusca y vulgar.

\- Shaoran… - fue la única palabra que salió de mis labios en medio de las lágrimas.

\- Mmmmm quien quiera que sea ese no te va a poder ayudar, eres mía en este momento y lo serás los últimos minutos de tu triste vida.

Empezó a subir sus manos por mi blusa, nunca había sentido tanto asco y terror en mi vida, hasta que vi una luz tenue entre las ramas de los árboles que mi atacante no pudo ver porque estaba de espaldas, no sabía qué hacer en ese momento, si gritaba lo alertaría y podría escapar, pero si me quedaba callada era posible que no me encontraran.

Pero afortunadamente, estaban más y más cerca y el hombre que torpemente acariciaba mi cuerpo seguía sin darse cuenta. Así que cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca grité.

\- ¡Shaoran!

No sé por qué, pero en mi corazón sentía que era él quien me estaba buscando.

Cuando el hombre levantó su rostro ya era tarde, porque tras él se encontraban Shaoran, Eriol y Touya.

Mi hermano se abalanzó sobre aquel hombre totalmente furioso, golpeándolo y gritándole todo tipo de cosas mientras Eriol y Shaoran me desataban de aquel tronco.

\- Ya, mi amor, ya llegamos, estás segura – decía Shaoran abrazándome con fuerza - Por Dios, estás helada Sakura –

Yo, sin fuerza alguna, caí al piso en medio de lágrimas y él puso un abrigo sobre mis hombros y me abrazó de nuevo.

\- Gracias a Dios estás bien Sakura, pensé que moriría de angustia.

Mientras tanto, Eriol había logrado que Touya dejara de golpear a ese hombre, pero seguía gritándole.

\- Maldito desgraciado, esta vez te haré pagar todo el daño que le has hecho a mi hermana.

Aquel hombre, con su rostro ensangrentado sonreía con sorna y en un descuido empezó a correr para alarma de todos los demás.

\- Shaoran, quédate con Sakura nosotros iremos por él - decía Eriol antes de correr tras mi hermano que ya lo estaba persiguiendo.

\- Vamos, te llevaré a casa – dijo Shaoran mientras me levantaba en sus brazos con toda delicadeza y terminé por quedar dormida en sus brazos.

 **TOMOYO´S POV**

La angustia me estaba matando, ya hacía un buen rato habían salido todos en busca de Sakura, el solo recordar todo lo que ese hombre le hizo en el pasado me llevaba a sentir ira y un inmenso dolor de pensar que pueda hacerla pasar por lo mismo.

Estaba parada en la puerta, la ambulancia con dos médicos de cabecera estaban allí a la espera para examinarla, habíamos decidido que nos quedaríamos allí esa noche, pues sería muy desgastante el viaje a Tomoeda teniendo en cuenta el cansancio por la jornada del día y la posterior búsqueda de mi amiga.

\- Linda, necesito que te tranquilices – decía mi madre trayéndome una taza de té – Sabes que esto no te hace bien

\- Mamá, si algo le pasa a Sakura…

\- Mi amor, hay que tener esperanza en que la encontrarán bien, pero con preocuparte así no lograrás nada, solo enfermarte.

\- Señora Daidouji, señora Daidouji – gritaba uno de los empleados corriendo hacia nosotros – La encontraron, ya vienen con ella.

En ese momento dejé mi taza en el primer lugar que encontré y corrí hacia ellos, necesitaba ver que estuviera bien. A lo lejos pude ver a Shaoran que la traía cargada, ella parecía inconsciente lo que me alarmó aún más.

Él venía caminando lo más rápido que podía.

\- Tomoyo – me dijo tratando de recuperar el aliento – está muy fría, necesita un médico

\- Shaoran, pero ¿le pasó algo?

\- No te preocupes, al parecer solo duerme

La recibieron otros empleados y la llevaron a una habitación donde sería examinada.

Solo podía ver en Shaoran la expresión de preocupación que le embargaba y me sentí triste por él, sé que lo que siente por mi amiga es muy fuerte y debe ser difícil tener ese tipo de sentimientos sin poderlos expresar con libertad.

Nos sentamos en una pequeña salita mientras le traía algo caliente.

\- ¿Touya y Eriol?

\- Salieron en busca de ese sujeto, huyó.

Mi ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y terror, si ese tipo en realidad escapaba, Sakura seguiría estando en riesgo.

\- Pero no te preocupes, estaba herido, con toda seguridad pudieron hallarlo.

\- La policía iba en camino – dije tratando de sonar más calmada - salieron casi al mismo tiempo que ustedes, así que seguramente podrán ser ayuda.

\- Yo… Sabía… Intuía que algo malo le había sucedido, pero por favor Tomoyo, dime qué pasó en realidad.

Y aunque hacía parte de la vida privada de mi amiga, creo que Shaoran hizo méritos para conocer ese secreto, así que le conté lo poco que sabíamos acerca de su desaparición.

FLASHBACK

\- Tomoyo, ¿dónde estás? ¿Dónde está Sakura?– preguntaba Touya con urgencia cuando me llamó a mi teléfono.

\- No lo sé, yo estoy en la escuela, ella salió hace rato.

\- Necesito tu ayuda, no ha llegado a casa y es tarde, además que algunas personas la vieron con un hombre desconocido y estoy muy preocupado, por favor espérame ahí.

En ese momento me angustié muchísimo, Sakura no era una chica de andar fuera de casa y mucho menos estando sola. Ahora, el que la hayan visto con un desconocido se me hizo aún más extraño.

En cuanto Touya llegó empezamos a preguntar a los propietarios de negocios que pudieran darnos alguna pista. Por el momento, sabíamos que estaba con un hombre alto de facciones occidentales y ojos azules y se habían dirigido a un sector poco poblado de la ciudad.

La descripción que nos daban coincidía con el padre de Aiko, así que haciendo uso de mis contactos pude conseguir su número telefónico el cual contestó su madre.

\- Señora, soy compañera de clase de Aiko y llamo para preguntar por mi amiga Sakura Kinomoto, dicen que la vieron con su esposo y… Pues no sabemos a donde pudo haber ido.

La señora guardó silencio al otro lado de la línea por unos momentos – _Por favor vengan a mi casa_ – nos dio las indicaciones y corrimos hacia allá, afortunadamente estaba cerca de donde estábamos.

Llegando a su casa encontramos dos patrullas de policía y a ella entregándoles una fotografía de su esposo, cuando llegamos nos abordó de inmediato pidiéndonos una foto de Sakura la cual entregué presurosa. Los agentes salieron de prisa.

\- Entren por favor – decía la señora en cuyo rostro se notaba el cansancio y frustración.

\- Disculpe pero tengo que buscar a mi hermana- decía Touya agitado

\- Joven, ya lo están haciendo, ellos tienen mayor capacidad y conocimiento que ustedes dos.

\- Pero por qué llamó a la policía, ¿acaso mi hermana está en peligro?

Aquella mujer suspiró e ingresamos con ella a su casa.

En primer lugar nos pidió perdón y empezó a relatarnos lo sucedido. Ella se casó con ese hombre confiando en sus promesas de amor, pero no se dio cuenta que había metido un depredador a su casa y con su hija. Ella, había cambiado radicalmente desde la llegada de ese hombre, pero su madre asumió que solo era cuestión de adaptarse.

Hacía unos días notó que ella estaba algo extraña y la descubrió llorando desesperadamente una madrugada, allí luchó por obtener información acerca de lo que sucedía hasta que la chica le confesó todo. Era víctima de abuso desde hacía varios meses y mantenía su silencio bajo amenazas de hacerle daño a su madre.

La mujer lloraba en la medida que avanzaba en su relato – Fue increíble para mí el pensar que mi niña estaba pasando por una situación tan difícil. Esa misma noche lo eché de la casa exigiéndole que desapareciera de nuestras vidas, hasta ahora que ustedes me contactaron no sabía nada de él.

Touya se levantó furioso y angustiado de su silla – ¡¿pero cómo pudo no denunciarlo?! Ahora por su culpa mi hermana está en peligro.

\- Perdónenme por favor, no imaginé que llegaría tan lejos, solo quería que desapareciera de nuestras vidas.

Touya no dijo más y salió en su bicicleta, él no sería capaz de quedarse sin hacer nada sabiendo el riesgo que corría Sakura. Yo, de inmediato me comuniqué con mi madre para que con los guardaespaldas hiciéramos lo propio y llamé a Fujitaka y Nadeshiko para comunicarles.

Pasamos toda la noche buscando, era como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra, la situación se hacía más y más desesperante con el paso de las horas, el amanecer nos sorprendió en la zona boscosa, no dejábamos de buscar y el clima se había tornado muy frío, la lluvia caía copiosamente.

Más o menos al medio día recibí un mensaje de Touya, yo me encontraba con tía Nadeshiko y mi madre y nos avisaban que la habían encontrado pero estaba en muy malas condiciones. Al parecer el hombre trató de matarla después de abusar de ella.

Corrimos al hospital donde la habían llevado, al llegar, Touya y Fujitaka estaban totalmente empapados a causa de la lluvia, se notaba que acababan de llegar pero la condición de Sakura era muy grave, tenía hipotermia, algunas fracturas, heridas por todo su cuerpo. El pronóstico de los médicos no era el mejor.

En aquel entonces era muy joven para comprender mucho de lo que estaba sucediendo pero aun así, estaba aterrada, sentí mucho dolor y remordimiento porque en algún momento la quise fuera de nuestras vidas para que no me opacara, pero el saberla en esa condición hacía que me doliera el alma.

 **FIN DE FLASHBACK**

No podía parar de llorar al hacer memoria de ese acontecimiento tan horrible y Shaoran estaba visiblemente consternado.

\- No logro entender como algo así pudo pasarle a Sakura – decía Shaoran mirando al vacío.

\- Ni yo, llevo años haciéndome esa pregunta, ella no merecía pasar por algo así.

\- Y ¿qué sucedió después?

\- Su recuperación fue larga y dolorosa, fue un caso que estremeció nuestra pequeña ciudad, nunca algo como eso había sucedido.

\- Y ¿ese sujeto?

\- Fue capturado tratando de salir de Japón, lo llevaron a juicio y después de cumplir una condena totalmente risible aquí lo extraditaron a Holanda, su país de origen por otros delitos de la misma índole. No puedo entender cómo es que está libre, un monstruo como él merece lo peor.

\- Maldita sea, yo debí protegerla, no apartarme de su lado.

\- Shaoran, no. No lo hagas, no es tu culpa, el único culpable es ese loco. No sabes lo mucho que lidiamos con eso durante años, yo me culpaba por haberla dejado salir sola de la escuela, Fujitaka y Nadeshiko por no recogerla y el que más sufrió fue Touya, pues ellos habían quedado de verse después de la escuela pero él se fue a hacer algo más. Nada de eso sirve, solo apoyarla y darle todo nuestro amor.

\- Es una mujer muy fuerte.

\- Lo es, pasó meses en el hospital hasta estar recuperada por completo y cuando trató de volver a su vida… Pues todos conocían la historia y para ella era muy incómodo. Además que ese hombre había amenazado con volver, por ese motivo decidieron irse lo más lejos posible.

\- Pero Touya ¿por qué no se fue?

\- Él es muy celoso y posesivo y habría sido aún peor después de lo sucedido. Además que estaba esperando que ese tipo apareciera de nuevo, lo creímos loco por eso y mira.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación donde estaba Sakura se abrió, ambos doctores salieron de allí.

\- Señorita Daidouji, señor Li.

\- ¿Cómo está Sakura?

\- Bueno, pues llegó con síntomas de hipotermia y algunos rasguños y golpes, pero nada más aparte de eso.

\- Ese hombre alcanzó a… Ya sabe.

\- No, antes de aplicarle el sedante la señorita Kinomoto nos confirmó que el atacante no tuvo tiempo de abusarla sexualmente.

Shaoran y yo suspiramos con alivio.

\- La recomendación es que la dejen descansar, estaba muy alterada y por eso le pusimos el sedante.

\- Claro doctor. No hay ningún problema.

Ambos médicos se retiraron a otra parte de la casa y nos preguntábamos dónde estaban Eriol y Touya. ¿Por qué aún no llegaban?

 **SHAORAN´S POV**

Con el parte médico quedamos mucho más tranquilos, ahora faltaba que aparecieran Kinomoto y Eriol, cuando salí para verificar encontré a Meilling fuera, cubierta con un grueso abrigo a causa del frío y pendiente de lo que pudiera suceder.

\- ¿Cómo está? – preguntó sin mirarme

\- Bien, está sedada, pero afortunadamente llegamos a tiempo antes de que sucediera algo peor.

\- De verdad me alegra Shaoran – respondió con una suave sonrisa – nos asustó a todos.

\- Mucho, no te lo puedo negar. Meilling, gracias.

\- No te preocupes, aunque no pude lograr nada, ayudar era lo menos que podía hacer.

\- Verte así me hace recordar a la Meilling que siempre he querido tanto, mi amiga.

Ella volteó a verme sonriendo y tomó mi mano – siempre seremos amigos Shaoran, espero que algún día perdones todo lo que he hecho.

\- Yo solo quiero que seas feliz Meilling, solo eso.

\- Lo sé, es por eso que… Shaoran, yo no me quiero casar contigo.

 **Hola!**

 **Bueno, como pueden ver es un capítulo donde por fin se cuenta la historia de cómo se dieron esos recuerdos que la tenían tan afectada, la verdad, había escrito algo mucho más gráfico pero me pareció innecesariamente crudo y no consideré prudente dejarlo de esa manera. Ya de por sí es una experiencia espantosa como para agregarle más detalles escabrosos.**

 **Y... Espero que el final les haya gustado jejejeje**

 **Ahora, pensaba plantearles un ejercicio que me servirá para escribir algo... Es un poco... Subido de nota y si quieres participar, házmelo saber con un review y yo te enviaré las preguntas por privado. En serio me sería de mucha ayuda.**

 **Besos! y que tengan una semana espléndida.**

 **Ale-San**


	20. NO TODO LO QUE BRILLA

**CAPÍTULO 20**

 **NO TODO LO QUE BRILLA...**

 **SHAORAN´S POV**

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ¿estaba alucinando acaso?

\- Meilling… Tú… ¿Lo que acabo de escuchar es…?

Ella guardó silencio por un momento, pero entonces, a lo lejos, alcanzamos a divisar a Kinomoto y a Eriol que llegaban

\- Touya – la escuché decir suavemente antes de correr hacia ellos, no sabía que estaba tan preocupada y más aún, que tuviera suficiente confianza con ese tipo para llamarlo por su nombre.

Yo entré para pedir algo caliente para ellos pues se notaban cansados; cuando volví a la entrada ya estaban allí, con sus ropas mojadas y frustración en sus rostros

\- ¿Qué pasó, Se escapó? – pregunté al ver que no había rastro del hombre.

\- No. – Respondió Kinomoto, pero el rostro de ambos se notaba acongojado y frustrado.

\- Se suicidó – terminó por decir Eriol.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Sí, al poco tiempo de haber emprendido la persecución, parecía que lo habíamos perdido de vista, pero alcanzamos a verlo hundiéndose en el lago, estaba en la parte más profunda y el agua estaba helada, yo traté de nadar hasta a él pero no lo logré a tiempo.

En ese momento ya se nos habían unido Sonomi, Tomoyo, Yukito y Hien y escuchábamos con horror el relato.

\- Pero entonces ¿qué pasó?

\- Al poco tiempo llegaron los policías que ustedes enviaron y por más que tratamos de prestarle los primeros auxilios ya no tenía signos vitales y murió – continuaba relatando Eriol.

\- Ya ellos se encargaron del levantamiento y salieron por la parte posterior para llegar a la carretera – terminaba de indicar Touya- Pero ¿cómo está Sakura?

\- Está bien, solo un poco golpeada y le pusieron un sedante, pero al parecer no alcanzó a hacerle nada más.

Les dimos un momento de tranquilidad para que pudieran cambiarse de ropa, igual era demasiado tarde y todos necesitábamos descansar, pero algo que no pasó desapercibido para mí en todo momento, fue la actitud de Meilling hacia Kinomoto, yo suponía que apenas si se habían visto un par de veces, además, apenas estaba procesando el que me haya dicho que ya no quería casarse conmigo.

Y ¡claro que estaba feliz! No sé qué pudo haber sucedido con ella para que tuviera ese cambio de actitud tan drástico cuando días atrás estábamos en guerra declarada por el mismo tema.

Ahora, cuando todos duermen es que pude darme el tiempo de pensar en todas estas cuestiones; con toda seguridad mi padre no lo tomará bien, pero al saber que es una decisión de Meilling no creo que tenga mayor objeción. Justo en ese momento siento unos pasos tras de mí.

\- ¿No tienes frío? – era justo la persona en quien estaba pensando.

\- No, se siente bien al lado de la chimenea. ¿Quieres sentarte?

Se ubica a mi lado, en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas y ambos quedamos en silencio observando el fuego.

\- Meilling… Sobre… Lo que me dijiste ahora, ¿hablabas en serio?

Ella solo asiente sin decir una sola palabra.

\- Y ¿se puede saber a qué se debe ese cambio de opinión?

\- ¿Recuerdas que siempre me decías que querías a alguien especial que me amara de verdad?

\- Sí, claro.

\- Siempre tuve la estúpida idea de que con mi amor alcanzaría para ambos y me sentía cómoda en mi posición como tu novia a pesar de siempre saber que ese lugar no me correspondía, yo traté de tomarlo a la fuerza, pero ahora…

\- Encontraste a alguien.

Meilling sonrió de nuevo y asintió despacio

\- No quiero saber ni cómo pasó pero creo saber quién es.

En ese momento palideció y empezó a negar con sus manos.

\- No sé qué es lo que estás pensando Shaoran pero yo… Nooo. Tú no…

\- Ya, ya, tranquila, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo – le digo en un susurro

Meilling se quedó en silencio de nuevo por un rato mientras ambos seguíamos observando el fuego, pero después volvió a hablar.

\- Nunca me había sentido así Shaoran.

\- Estoy muy contento de oírte decir eso. Pero, ahora ¿qué haremos?

\- En primer lugar hablaré con mi padre y ya luego me encargaré de hablar con Hien, al fin y al cabo es mi decisión y no la tuya.

\- Mei, gracias.

\- Merecemos ser felices Shaoran, por fin lo pude comprender.

Rato después se levantó y yo decidí seguirla, no sin antes ingresar en silencio a la habitación de Sakura para ver cómo seguía.

El lugar estaba completamente en penumbras pero lograba escuchar su respiración suave y tranquila, me acerqué encendiendo la pequeña lámpara que estaba a su lado rogando que no se despertara.

Su rostro se notaba relajado, yo opté por retirarme a mi habitación; mañana sería un gran día, uno que esperé durante años, en el que por fin podría dejar de lado un compromiso que me ataba y mi tranquilidad radicaba más en saber que Meilling sería feliz, como siempre lo deseé.

 **SAKURA´S POV**

No tenía ni idea cuántas horas había dormido y al principio me sentí un tanto desorientada hasta que recordé lo sucedido. El temor me sobrecogió al principio pero recordé que aquel maniático no me había alcanzado a hacer algo más y que si no fuera por la oportuna intervención de Shaoran, Eriol y mi hermano, quizá no estaría contando la historia.

Me levanté y llamé a Tommy a su teléfono quien apareció casi que de inmediato, tuvimos tiempo de conversar y afortunadamente ella traía ropa adicional, así que me alisté para unirme a los demás en el desayuno; todos se notaban más tranquilos y el plan era regresar lo más pronto posible a la ciudad.

Lo que me sorprendió fue ver la actitud entre Shaoran y Meilling, se veían relajados, conversando tranquilos, creo que nunca los había visto así y aunque me duele, sé que es necesario, teniendo en cuenta que se acerca el día de su boda y no pueden llevarse como perros y gatos todo el tiempo.

\- Sakura.

-…

\- Sakura ¿estás bien?

\- Ah, disculpe Hien, sí, estoy bien, gracias.

\- Nosotros nos iremos en unos minutos, pero antes, quisiera invitarte a cenar esta noche.

No sabía cómo negarme, la verdad es que es lo que menos quisiera en este momento, pero entonces, al otro lado de la mesa, Sonomi tiene esa mirada suplicante y sé qué es lo que tengo que hacer.

\- Me encantaría – respondo con una sonrisa encantadora.

\- Gracias Sakura.

El hombre se levanta de la mesa y anuncia a los demás que deben preparase para regresar a Tomoeda.

Cuando termino de desayunar llamo a Sonomi para reunirme con ella sobre lo que debo hacer; si algo logramos establecer es que necesitamos la aprobación de la última y más complicada cláusula del negocio, donde las empresas Li se comprometen a inyectar capital durante los siguientes tres años.

Esto es lo que más necesitamos en este momento, de lo contrario, la empresa se verá en problemas demasiado serios y no hemos podido encontrar otro socio que cuente con la estabilidad financiera suficiente como para hacer lo que necesitamos.

\- Sonomi, yo haré todo lo que sea necesario por la compañía.

\- Linda, me siento tan mal al permitir que te sometas a todo esto.

\- No te preocupes Sonomi, tú has sido como una madre para mí y Tommy mi hermana, no permitiré que la empresa por la que has luchado tanto y que es el futuro de Tomoyo se caiga por un asunto así.

\- Gracias Sakura, pero por favor cuídate, conozco las tácticas de Hien Li y si en algún momento te sientes en peligro o que está sobrepasando tus límites, no dudes en dejarlo todo, primero está tu seguridad.

\- Bueno, en realidad no creo que pase nada malo es solo… Bueno…

\- Lo sé, vas contra tus sentimientos. He observado perfectamente lo que sucede entre Shaoran y tú y créeme que esta situación es muy difícil. Él con su matrimonio y…

\- Lo sé, ha sido muy difícil.

\- Mi pequeña Sakura, si hubiese por lo menos imaginado que todo esto sucedería, no te habría pedido venir en este viaje.

\- Todo ha pasado como tenía que pasar, así que no te preocupes, firmamos este contrato y regresamos a nuestras vidas.

Terminamos nuestra conversación y nos preparamos para regresar también a Tomoeda, no dejaba de pensar en lo que había sucedido y me preguntaba si lo que había sucedido el día de ayer me podría ayudar a ser libre de esos horribles recuerdos y cerrar ese capítulo en mi vida. En realidad, creo que pasará un tiempo hasta que pueda asimilar lo que pasó y poder sentirme tranquila.

 **MEILLING´S POV**

Lo sucedido ayer con Kinomoto y el saber que Touya podría estar en peligro a causa de ese loco, había movido algo en mí, lo suficiente para llevarme a tomar una decisión, una en la que me sostendría muy a pesar de cualquier otra cosa.

Y es que a este paso, no es que esperara que Touya se casara conmigo, ni siquiera que adquiriera un compromiso, solo quería saber hasta dónde podríamos llegar, sin ataduras, sin obligaciones.

Lo hablé con Shaoran quien obviamente se puso feliz y debo decir que las cosas cambiaron drásticamente, habíamos vuelto a ser esos amigos entrañables sin rencores, sin celos, sin peleas. Me sentía maravillosamente bien, así que ahora, que acabamos de llegar a Tomoeda me dispongo a llamar a mi padre para hablarle sobre mi decisión.

Pero antes, mi teléfono suena.

\- _¿Sabes que te extrañé mucho anoche?_

Claro que conocía esa voz.

\- Pues más te vale.

\- _Pero me di cuenta que estabas muy cómodamente con tu querido primo y decidí no molestarte._

\- ¿Celoso?

\- _No, solo curioso sobre qué estarían hablando, la verdad se notaban muy cómodos entre ustedes_.

\- ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos más tarde?

\- _Está bien, te prepararé una cena deliciosa._

\- Me encanta cuando cocinas, más tarde llego a tu casa.

Y es que prefería no decirle nada sobre la cancelación de mi compromiso hasta hablar con mi padre, así que se lo diría esta noche y que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

Ahora sí, tomo mi teléfono y mi padre no tarda en contestar.

\- Hola papá

\- _Meilling, que gusto escucharte._

\- Papá, sé que debes estar muy ocupado, así que seré breve. He decidido cancelar mi matrimonio con Shaoran.

Al otro lado de la línea, solo silencio.

\- ¿Papá?

\- _Hija, no sé qué te hace pensar que puedes hacer eso_.

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- _Esta decisión no te corresponde, así como no te correspondió arreglar su compromiso que fue gestado cuando eran niños. Esto hace parte de una alianza familiar que no se puede romper._

\- Pero papá…

\- _Pero nada, ustedes se casarán tal y como está establecido y ante eso no hay discusión._

\- Pues no lo haré, es mi vida y no tienes derecho a decidir sobre ella.

\- _Eres mi única hija Meilling, todo nuestro patrimonio se concentra en ti y lo que hagas puede perjudicarnos seriamente. ¿No has pensado en eso? Fuiste criada con ese propósito._

\- Pero es mi vida, mi futuro, mi felicidad. ¿Cómo pueden hacerme eso?

\- _Meilling, aliados a tu tío Hien es que somos fuertes, solos no es mucho lo que podamos hacer y tarde o temprano nos veríamos en serias dificultades, no solo tu madre y yo sino su familia que depende de nosotros._

Me quedo en silencio con el teléfono en la mano, hasta ahora había vivido en la fantasía de que era libre y podría buscar mi felicidad, pero todo es una mentira. Ahora sé que mis decisiones no solo me afectan a mí y que en este caso, debo pensar en los demás. Tendré que hablar con Shaoran lo más pronto posible.

 **SHAORAN´S POV**

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentía tranquilo y liberado, la conversación que tuve anoche con Meilling me hacía sentir muy bien, ahora solo esperaba el momento preciso en que pudiera hablar con Sakura y decirle que ya era un hombre libre de aquel terrible compromiso.

Antes de salir de la hacienda donde estábamos, noté que ella estaba en una reunión privada con la señora Sonomi, así que opté por no molestarla, la llamaría luego para poder hablar con ella.

De manera que pasé el resto de tarde descansando, no quería hostigarla ni parecer una molestia; aunque estaba ansioso por verla, esperaría que llegara la noche, iría a su casa y si ella quería, ir a algún lugar cómodo y compartir tiempo juntos.

Tomé el auto con toda tranquilidad y me dirigí a su casa, era una noche bastante fría y a pesar de no soportar mucho este tipo de climas, estar con ella hacía que todo valiera la pena.

Al llegar, de inmediato pregunto por ella, pero me indican que no se encuentra en casa.

\- Perdón si soy impertinente – digo a la mucama – ¿podría saber con quién salió? ¿Tal vez con Tomoyo?

\- No señor, era un caballero muy elegante, estuvo aquí la otra noche.

Y claro que sabía de quien se trataba. Hien.

Agradeciendo por la información me dirijo al auto, ¡maldita sea! ¿Por qué quería insistir en involucrarse con un hombre como mi padre, es que acaso no sentía nada por mí? ¿No le importaba en nada lo que había sucedido entre nosotros?

Me parecía errática y absurda la actitud de Sakura, por momentos pensaba que era una venganza de su parte pero no me cabe en la cabeza que ella pueda tener sentimientos tan mezquinos. Por otro lado, quizá se acercó a mí para obtener algún tipo de beneficio y al ver a mi padre le pareció un objetivo más seguro. Definitivamente a estas alturas, podría pensar cualquier cosa.

 **SAKURA´S POV.**

\- Tommy, estoy en tus manos, nada que sea atrevido ni sugerente, no quiero darle señales que no son a Hien Li, esta noche trataré de hablar con él sobre un tema importante de la negociación y no quiero malos entendidos.

\- No te preocupes, no creas que la idea de verte con ese señor me genera el más mínimo entusiasmo. Sé que eres una chica lista y lograrás lo que necesitamos sin verte involucrada más de la cuenta.

Y así fue, me puse un traje formal y afortunadamente el clima propiciaba que estuviera lo suficientemente cubierta.

El hombre muy puntual, me recordaba a Shaoran en ese punto y es que a pesar de que Hien era muy guapo y caballeroso no generaba en mí lo mismo que su hijo. Lo sé, es aberrante estar haciendo comparaciones de ese tipo y espero que esta situación salga como lo espero.

Fuimos a un restaurante ubicado en una zona exclusiva, me di cuenta que es un excelente conversador, un hombre muy versado y culto con quien da gusto compartir una buena tertulia; aun así, tenía momentos en que me miraba de esa manera intimidante y lasciva, que más allá de hacerme sentir algún tipo de deseo, me generaba un poco de repulsión.

Qué diferente de Shaoran, aún cuando me sentía deseada por él, siempre era dulzura y calidez la que expresaba en su mirada, por eso me sentía tan bien a su lado.

\- Sakura… ¿Estás bien? Te noto distraída.

\- No, perdón, es solo que estaba pensando en las negociaciones y un punto que me gustaría tratar contigo de manera personal.

\- Nada de trabajo, preciosa, hemos venido a divertirnos, ya habrá tiempo para lo demás.

\- Pero, es en realidad importante y me gustaría que pudiéramos discutirlo.

\- Y te reitero mi respuesta. No esta noche, si quieres, podemos reunirnos de nuevo otro día y con gusto escucharé lo que tienes para decir.

Terminamos de pasar la noche entre conversaciones sobre música, literatura y algunas experiencias de nuestros viajes y me aseguro más en mi pensamiento anterior. Hien no es Shaoran.

Subimos al auto para encaminarnos a mi casa, pero en el trayecto, Hien me pregunta que si deseo tomar algo de café. Y sí, no me molesta su propuesta, nos detenemos frente a un pequeño negocio y pedimos el café para llevar, posteriormente nos sentamos en un parque cercano.

\- Sakura, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

\- Sí, claro.

\- ¿Qué ha sucedido entre mi hijo y tú?

Y esa pregunta me descolocó por completo, ¿de dónde tenía él esa información?

\- Y ¿por qué preguntas eso?

\- Lo he notado en la forma que te mira, y es que… - se acerca acariciando mi mejilla – de verdad eres una mujer muy atractiva, pero él está próximo a casarse.

\- Y tú estás casado – respondo por mi parte-

\- No estamos hablando de mí.

\- Pero es la misma situación.

\- Las cosas no son lo que parecen, querida Sakura.

\- Aun así Hien, entre Shaoran y yo no hay nada, comprendo a la perfección su situación y no me atrevería a intervenir en eso.

\- Eres muy linda Sakura. Cualquier hombre sería afortunado de tenerte.

\- Creo que deberíamos irnos, en realidad hace mucho frío ¿no crees?

Se para frente a mí y toma mi mano para ponerla en su brazo y dirigirnos al auto.

Pero como lo había percibido antes, no es en nada parecido a Shaoran, añoraba esos momentos que habíamos compartido y deseaba tenerlo a mi lado, sentir su abrazo, su aliento, su voz, extrañaba todo de él.

Ingresamos al auto, pero se detuvo un poco antes de llegar a la entrada de la casa.

\- Bueno Sakura, ha sido un gusto compartir este rato contigo.

Dijo acercándose peligrosamente a mí, de pronto estaba acariciando mi brazo y continuaba acercándose, yo trataba de quitarme el cinturón pero él lo sujetó y sentí temor en ese momento. ¿Sería capaz ese hombre de propasarse conmigo?

\- No me digas que piensas irte así nada más – continúa diciendo-

\- No sé a qué te refieres, pero es tarde y debo entrar.

\- Shhhh no digas nada, no eres una niña que deba tener un horario, y… No puedes negar que te gusto.

\- Hien Yo…

De repente, estampó sus labios contra los míos dejándome totalmente impávida en esa posición. Era lo más extraño de todo, en lugar de generar deseo, solo quería llorar y apartarlo de mí, el último hombre que se había acercado a mí de esa manera era Shaoran y eran sus labios los que quería sentir.

Las manos de aquel hombre viajaron rápidamente por mi cuerpo, besándome y tocándome de una manera que me hacía sentir incómoda y no podía evitar recordar a ese maldito que había desgraciado mi vida.

Pero ya no era la misma niña, así que con todas mis fuerzas lo alejé de mi cuerpo y le asesté una bofetada lo más fuerte que pude.

El hombre se quedó mirándome al parecer sorprendido, no sé si por mi actitud o por sus acciones.

\- No se engañé señor Li, yo no soy una cualquiera a quien usted pueda tomar a su gusto.

\- Al parecer no dijiste lo mismo con Shaoran – dijo con una sonrisa torcida-

\- Pues déjeme decirle que usted no le llega ni a los talones. No es ni la mitad de hombre que él usando a las mujeres a su antojo.

\- ¿Y él no te usó estando contigo y a la vez comprometido?

Yo bufé al escucharlo decir eso mirándolo fijamente - Si, definitivamente usted es solo un espejismo, Shaoran es un verdadero hombre, del que cualquier mujer podría enamorarse.

Bajo rápidamente del auto tratando de correr hacía mi casa, pero sentí que un brazo me sujetaba y al voltear, era él: Shaoran.

\- ¿La pasaste bien? – En su rostro se denotaba enojo

\- ¿Qué?

\- Si, cenando con mi padre, supongo que la pasaste muy bien

\- Eso… Eso no es tu problema Shaoran.

\- Sakura – dijo mientras me acorralaba lentamente contra la pared - ¿Por qué me haces esto?

\- Y ¿por qué piensas que lo hago para afectarte? El mundo no gira a tu alrededor Li.

\- Sabes que todo lo que pase contigo me afecta Sakura, yo te quiero, por qué no lo puedes comprender

\- Porque… eso no importa ya Shaoran, te lo dije antes, lo que tú o yo sintamos no importa si te vas a casar. Shaoran, por favor, por favor, no hagas esto más difícil.

\- Te extraño tanto… Extraño tus labios, tu piel – se acercó besándome con suavidad mientras sentía su cuerpo aprisionando el mío, lo más extraño, es que hacía el mismo recorrido de besos que su padre hiciera minutos antes, y la sensación fue totalmente diferente, era como si mi cuerpo y mi ser le pertenecieran a él, no se sentía ajeno a mi piel, no había incomodidad alguna.

Cuando por fin se separó de mí solo me preguntó:- ¿te encuentras bien? ¿No te hizo daño? Perdón por besarte de esa manera, solo quería de alguna manera borrar lo que él te ha hecho.

En mi rostro solo se reflejaba la sorpresa en torno a sus preguntas, pero antes de que pudiera articular palabra él volvió a hablar – Vi lo que intentó hacerte Sakura, y como siga acercándose a ti de esa manera voy a terminar moliéndolo a golpes.

\- No te preocupes, ya soy una niña grande y si alcanzaste a observar también pude detenerlo.

\- Esto es peligroso Sakura, no sabes quién es mi padre, se esconde tras esa fachada de encanto y caballerosidad, pero lo conozco.

\- Lo sé, pude verlo esta noche, pero lamentablemente…

\- Confía en mí, ¿qué tipo de problema hay o qué está sucediendo para que tengas que hacer eso? Me niego a pensar que es algún tipo de venganza contra mí.

\- Shaoran, no te mentiré, al principio esa era mi intención, estaba realmente dolida por toda esa situación y…

\- Perdóname Sakura, estaría dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de corregir esta situación.

\- Ya Shaoran, no hay nada que podamos hacer y por eso mismo te voy a pedir que no me busques más. Necesito estar tranquila y dejar todo esto atrás.

\- Sakura, solo dame tiempo, por favor.

\- Me tengo que ir.

Me solté de sus brazos y entré rápidamente a la casa.

Sin fijarme en quién más estaba, llamé a Sonomi para que nos encontráramos en el estudio.

\- Sakura ¿qué pasó?

\- Tengo mucha rabia Sonomi, ese tipo es un pendejo de primera.

\- Pero ¿qué pasó? ¿Qué hizo?

\- Trató de propasarse conmigo y pues… Lo abofeteé

Mi tía se mandó ambas manos a la boca en señal de sorpresa.

\- Lo siento, pero no iba a permitir que me obligara a hacer algo que no quiero.

\- No te preocupes, pero ¿estás bien? ¿Te hizo algo?

\- No, no le di oportunidad tampoco. Pero Sonomi, comprenderás que no puedo…

\- Si, si – me abrazó – no te angusties por eso, tiene que existir otra solución.

En ese momento aparecieron Tomoyo y Eriol;mi prima, visiblemente sorprendida por lo que había escuchado ingresó de inmediato a la oficina.

\- ¿Qué está pasando mamá? Por favor no me oculten más lo que está sucediendo y mucho más sabiendo el riesgo al que se acaba de someter Sakura, ¡no puedo creer lo que ese hombre se atrevió a hacerle!

\- Tomoyo no…

\- Ya no más excusas, no soy una niña a la que tengan que proteger de todo lo que pasa y la empresa es mi responsabilidad.

Nuestras miradas viajaban de entre ella y Eriol a su lado, él también nos miraba un poco sorprendido.

\- Disculpen si mi presencia les resulta problemática en este momento, pero creo que les he demostrado ser alguien leal y si de alguna manera puedo ayudarles, estoy a su disposición. Hien es un hombre peligroso, sin escrúpulos, que no tiene ningún reparo en hacer lo que sea necesario para alcanzar lo que quiere.

Terminan por ingresar a la oficina y cerramos la puerta con seguro.

\- Lo que sucede en realidad, es que la empresa está pasando por un momento muy difícil, sabes que el proyecto anterior no tuvo la acogida que esperábamos y tuvimos pérdidas multimillonarias.

\- Sí, pero esa crisis se superó.- decía Tomoyo

En ese momento Sonomi me mira y yo continúo con la explicación – Bueno… No del todo, hicimos algunas maniobras con los bancos y los proveedores que nos permitieron minimizar el impacto con los medios.

\- Pero ¿cómo lograron eso? – pregunta Eriol

\- La confianza, Sonomi ha construido una relación de confianza con ellos por todos los años en que hemos cumplido con nuestras obligaciones así que les pedimos un plazo prudencial para que no se iniciaran gestiones de cobro hasta volvernos a capitalizar.

\- Por eso están buscando un socio estratégico.

\- exacto, la parte complicada de este contrato es una cláusula de permanencia a 3 años en los que el socio debe inyectar capital sin retirarse del negocio y esa cómo pueden ver, es una condición muy difícil de cumplir. De ahí que nos surgiera la idea…

\- Persuadirlo. – dijo Tomoyo con ese tono de reproche tan peculiar en ella –

\- Solo necesitábamos asegurar que estuviera de acuerdo con las condiciones. La situación es muy delicada.

\- Pero podemos… No lo sé, vender parte de nuestros activos no?

\- Así solo lograríamos estar al día, pero no podríamos invertir, sería el fín de la compañía.

Tomoyo se veía realmente afectada y Eriol algo reflexivo.

-¿De cuánto dinero aproximadamente estamos hablando? – pregunta el británico

\- Bueno, en realidad es complejo, tenemos los documentos de las proyecciones…

\- ¿Podrían facilitármelos? Es posible que podamos ayudarlas.

\- Hablamos de mucho, mucho dinero y como puedes ver es una inversión progresiva.

\- Tendría que analizarlo con detenimiento, pero creo que contamos con el músculo financiero para hacer tal inversión. Eso, si las cosas con Li no se dan.

\- Sí, creo que debemos continuar con las negociaciones, no podemos desperdiciar el tiempo que se ha invertido y solo confiar en que aceptarán nuestros términos.

\- Creo que me voy a retirar, estoy algo cansada. - digo a quienes se encuentran reunidos en el estudio.

\- Anda Sakura, ve tranquila. Y nuevamente, siento mucho haberte puesto en esa situación

\- No te preocupes Sonomi, es mucho más lo que tú has hecho por mí y vamos a salir adelante, no te preocupes.

Por fin puedo retirarme a descansar, tenía una migraña terrible y las palabras de Shaoran seguían rondando en mi cabeza, lo injusto de nuestra situación y las acciones de Hien, ¿en qué momento me había metido en un dilema de esta naturaleza?

Cuando ya estaba preparada para dormir,mi teléfono empieza a sonar y lo tomo sin ver de quién se trata.

\- Si, hola.

\- _¿Te desperté? – se trataba de Hien Li_

\- No, no me despertó, pero tampoco miento al decir que no me interesa hablar con usted en este momento.

\- _Por favor no me cuelgues, escúchame un momento Sakura._

Respiro profundo pero no digo nada más

- _Sakura perdóname, de verdad no sé qué me pasó para haber tenido un comportamiento tan deplorable._

\- La verdad es que no esperaba eso de usted, pero tampoco quiero hablar al respecto. Ya se disculpó y creo que no hay nada más de que hablar.

\- _Por favor no me cuelgues. Mira, sería posible que podamos encontrarnos mañana y hablar tranquilamente?_

\- Ja! Y cree que después de lo que se atrevió a hacer podría salir nuevamente con usted? No soy idiota.

\- No te preocupes, será a la luz del día y prometo que no volveré a tener ese tipo de comportamiento, solo quiero que todo quede bien entre nosotros.

\- Está bien. Hablamos mañana para ultimar detalles.

Por fin el cansancio termina por vencerme y espero que en realidad ese señor sepa guardar sus distancias.

 **SHAORAN´S POV**

Y sí, sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Después de encontrarme con la infortunada noticia de que Sakura había salido con mi padre, Meilling me llama para decirme que es imposible cancelar el compromiso. Ella, al igual que yo, ha sido criada con un alto sentido del deber y al conocer su situación respecto a los demás miembros de su rama de la familia y por eso ha decidido continuar atada al compromiso, atándome a mí con ella.

Cuando la veo llegar con mi padre obviamente me molestó bastante y mucho más cuando lo veo besándola, la impotencia y la ira me consumían pero luego la vi a ella forcejar con él y abofetearlo y una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en mi rostro. Estaría en otras condiciones de saber que ella le correspondía pero pude ver que no era así y un ápice de esperanza surgió en mí, con Meilling teníamos que buscar la manera de acabar con todo esto y buscar nuestra propia felicidad.

Justo en ese momento salió del auto y se dirigía presurosa a su casa pero pude retenerla, necesitaba sentirla cerca de mí y de una u otra forma saber por qué estaba haciendo todo esto y torturándome de esa manera. Como era de esperarse se resistía, pero necesitaba borrar de su cuerpo los asquerosos besos que ese hombre le había dado. Necesito a Sakura en mi vida y voy a luchar por ella.

 **Hoy es jueves!**

 **Hola a todos! espero que estén teniendo una linda semana con día de San Valentín incluido. En primer lugar y como siempre, agradecerles por sus reviews y por los aportes que me han dado, han sido muyy muy bueno y espero poder usarlos en lo que queda de la historia.**

 **Bueno, creo que ya nuestro temido Hien Li va (como decimos en mi país) "pelando el cobre" no siempre iba a quedar como el perfecto caballero. En el próximo capítulo tendremos el primer POV de Hien, siempre y al igual que con el resto de personajes pienso que hay una historia y un por qué de los comportamientos de cada uno y no es diferente en el caso del padre de nuestro querido Shaoran.**

 **Espero leer sus reviews, me hacen INMENSAMENTE FELIZ!**

 **Un abrazote!**

 **Ale-San**


	21. HERIDAS DEL PASADO

**CAPÍTULO 21**

 **HERIDAS DEL PASADO**

 **SAKURA´S POV**

Era un hermoso día domingo, me levanté sin ninguna prisa y me preparé para compartir el desayuno con los demás y de repente recordé la cita que tenía con Hien Li; no tenía idea de qué otra cosa pudiera querer hablar después de lo que intentó hacer la noche anterior, pero era mayor mi curiosidad.

Desayunamos tranquilamente, conversando de cualquier cosa y tratando de olvidar la situación de la compañía. Un poco más avanzada la mañana, decidimos tomar el té en el jardín, hacía un poco de frío, pero aun así todo se veía muy bonito y el aire de la mañana nos daba un poco de tranquilidad.

\- Anoche me llamó Hien Li – suelto como si nada

\- ¡Pero que descarado! Y ¿qué quería? – indaga Tommy

\- Verme; obviamente se disculpó e insistió en hablar conmigo hoy.

\- Y obviamente dijiste que sí, porque te conozco Sakura "curiosa" Kinomoto – continuaba diciendo mi prima apuntándome con el dedo índice.

\- Si, pero le dije que a la luz del día.

\- Linda, sé que lo odias, pero creo que lo más prudente sería contar con los escoltas esta vez - añade Sonomi-

\- Y en otras circunstancias te diría que no, pero no quiero que me vuelta a tomar desprevenida. Eso sí, que no sean muy obvios y mantengan sus distancias.

\- No te preocupes por eso, yo misma les daré instrucciones.

\- Bueno, creo que iré a prepararme entonces, Tommy, ¿salimos de compras en la tarde?

\- Me parece una maravillosa idea, podemos llevar a Fuutie, esa pobre niña la pasa encerrada y aunque parece no afectarle, sería bueno un poco de distracción, ¿te parece bien?

\- ¡Claro! Es magnífico y si quieres dile a Eriol que vaya con nosotras.

\- Le preguntaré.

Terminé por despedirme y en realidad no puse ningún empeño especial en arreglarme, no lo ameritaba en ningún sentido, quería hacer mi último esfuerzo por salvar la empresa y solo eso.

A las 12:30 en punto estaba Hien en la puerta de la casa para cumplir con nuestra cita, a pesar de saludarme con su característica sonrisa, mi expresión fue por demás fría y desinteresada, quería dejarle clara cuál era mi posición.

Llegamos a un restaurante a las afueras de la ciudad, un sitio muy tranquilo y ameno, tomamos asiento y compartimos un trago, el ambiente era tenso y yo trataba de mirar hacia cualquier parte menos a él.

\- Sakura… Ya, no me trates así por favor, sé que me equivoqué.

\- Ah ¿con que así lo llaman? Una simple equivocación. Aunque sí, creo que tiene razón, se equivocó conmigo, yo no soy una mujerzuela.

\- Lo sé, lo sé, y no me cansaré de pedirte perdón, pero… Es que mírate, eres una mujer muy atractiva y desde que te conocí – puso su mano sobre la mía para mi total sorpresa- no dejo de pensar en ti.

Yo bufé retirando su mano – Yo creo que si ganara un dólar cada vez que le dijera eso a una mujer, duplicaría su fortuna.

El hombre río – Y no entiendo cómo puedes creer que yo te considero tonta, eres todo menos eso. Mira, conoces mi fama, he sido un mujeriego empedernido durante muchos años. Pero desde hace bastante tiempo, no ha sido más que eso, fama.

\- Lo siento si no te puedo creer Hien, pero me has demostrado todo lo contrario.

\- Todo tiene una razón de ser pero… Es una historia muy larga y... – Guardó silencio, por primera vez vi una persona diferente, ya no esa fachada de hombre conquistador, había una expresión de dolor que no pasó desapercibida.

\- Lo siento, pero ahí está el problema, para mí puede ser simplemente un elaborado engaño para acercarte a mí de nuevo.

\- No lo es, créeme y de hecho muy pocas personas lo conocen porque es una información muy delicada que puede hacer tambalear todo lo que he construido.

\- ¿Tiene algo que ver con Shaoran?

\- Pero ¿Por qué tienes que mencionar a Shaoran? ¿Es que acaso no puedes pasar un rato sin pensar en él? – preguntó con algo de irritación.

\- No es eso, pero hay un asunto que me consume desde hace unos días y quiero que seas sincero conmigo ahora.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- ¿Por qué eres así con Shaoran? Se perfectamente lo que sucedió en Hong Kong y los motivos por los que se tiene que casar: sinceramente no comprendo cómo un padre puede manipular y maltratar de esa manera a su hijo, eso ha sido un enigma para mí.

El hombre guardó silencio mientras me miraba y ahí lo comprendí todo.

\- Shaoran… no… - digo temerosa por la respuesta

\- Sakura, ¿estás segura que podrás con lo que te voy a decir? Esto no lo puede saber nadie, te estoy dando la confianza que no le he dado a nadie jamás, solo para que sepas que no soy la clase de monstruo que imaginas.

Yo solo pude asentir, un nudo en la garganta me impedía musitar palabra.

 **HIEN´S POV**

Allí, en ese restaurante, ante una mujer prácticamente desconocida, estaba descubriendo mi corazón. Sí, tengo corazón, es la pregunta que muchos se hacen siempre, ya que casi todos conocen al Hien superficial, mujeriego o terriblemente estricto. Nunca empático, nunca afectivo de manera natural.

Pero Sakura… Desde la primera vez que vi sus ojos verdes en ese restaurante, hizo que mi corazón latiera como loco y desde el primer momento me enfoqué en conquistarla. Claro que sabía lo que había ocurrido entre ella y Xiao-Lang o bueno, tenía información y lo demás lo suponía, pero él tenía una gran responsabilidad con la cual cumplir y yo me encargaría de librarlo de cualquier otra distracción.

Durante los últimos días procuré acercarme a ella y verla nerviosa ante mi presencia me parecía sumamente divertido y dulce, era una niña con fachada de _femme fatale;_ inteligente, sagaz y generosa, mientras la observaba en cada encuentro me daba cuenta de por qué mi hijo estaba dispuesto a replantear las cosas solo por ella.

Pero claro, tenía que surgir esa naturaleza posesiva en mí al ver que no avanzaba en nada con ella y me sobrepasé al tocarla y besarla sin su consentimiento y es que esa es una de las desventajas de ser alguien poderoso. De una u otra forma crees que tienes derecho a tomar lo que te plazca sin ningún tipo de oposición y claro, el poco terreno que había ganado con ella en estos días (si es que había ganado alguno) lo perdí en escasos minutos.

Ahora, estamos en un restaurante, y no sé por qué, siento la imperiosa necesidad de abrir mi corazón a ella y compartirle un secreto que me ha pesado durante gran parte de mi vida, uno que, aunque no quisiera que fuera así, fue el detonante de todo lo que soy ahora. Quiero que Sakura vea al verdadero Hien Li. Así que con todo el nerviosismo del caso, inicio mi relato:

\- Yo tengo 48 años de edad, Shaoran 28. Ierán es mi esposa desde que teníamos 19 años; en aquel entonces ni siquiera teníamos un periodo de noviazgo prolongado, no era permitido. Pero aun así, amé a esa mujer desde el momento en que la conocí y es que… deberías verla, aún con el paso de los años y los hijos que hemos tenido, sigue siendo bellísima, elegante, con clase – sonreía levemente ante lo relatado – Nuestra boda fue tradicional, con muchas celebraciones de por medio y yo tenía aquellas ansias de juventud por la que sería la primera mujer en mi vida.

Mi rostro se tornó melancólico, ya que eran recuerdos que aunque me habían hecho feliz en algún momento, a su vez me lastimaban y me costaba relatarlos.

\- El caso es que… bueno, tú sabes que en aquella época, una de las virtudes más importantes de una mujer y más aún una como Ierán proveniente de una familia tan tradicional y con una crianza tan estricta, era su virginidad. El caso, es que no era virgen y me dolió mucho el saberlo, pensar que alguien más la había tocado y… En fin, ese era motivo suficiente para cancelar el matrimonio y tanto ella como su familia caer en la deshonra. Pero ¿qué podía hacer? Realmente la amaba y no podría someterla a eso.

\- Pero entonces ¿qué sucedió? – pregunta Sakura

\- Seguimos igual… No dijimos nada a nadie, pero ella lloraba en secreto, yo habría dado mi vida por hacerla feliz, le preguntaba constantemente qué quería o qué podía hacer para estuviera cómoda a mi lado, sabía que si se había enamorado de alguien más, en algún momento tendría que olvidarlo y pondría todo mi empeño para lograrlo, era un romántico empedernido en aquel entonces y la llenaba de detalles. El problema es que al parecer no era muy observador, hasta que ya casi cuatro meses después de nuestro matrimonio, empecé a verla demacrada y más delgada de lo normal, casi no comía… Y me preocupé; insistí en llevarla al médico pero ella se negaba, un día, mientras estábamos paseando por un parque se desvaneció en mis brazos y la llevé al hospital.

 **FLASHBACK** :

¿Qué tanto podrían estar haciendo ahí dentro? Digo, fue un desmayo, ¿estaría enferma de gravedad? ¿Ese era el motivo por el que su aspecto se notaba tan demacrado últimamente?, todas esas preguntas rondaban mi mente hasta que un médico sonriente se acerca a mí.

\- ¿Todo está bien doctor? ¿Cómo está mi esposa?

\- Está perfectamente señor Li, es más, le tengo una maravillosa noticia: Va a ser padre.

\- ¿Padre?

Esas palabras sonaron en mi mente y en un momento mi corazón se ensanchó de pura y real felicidad. Iba a ser padre, tener un hijo con la mujer que amaba, era sin duda el mejor regalo que podría darme.

\- Puede pasar a verla – indicó el médico

Mientras caminábamos por aquel pasillo una idea cruzaba por mi mente, solo habíamos tenido relaciones una vez, en nuestra noche de boda, no había querido presionarla u obligarla a hacer algo que ella no quisiera, pero en ese momento estaba tan feliz que solo podía pensar que se trataba de un maravilloso milagro que se presentaba ante mí.

Me acerqué a ella y sonrió tímidamente.

\- Supongo… Que ya lo sabes – dijo con su voz suave y melodiosa.

\- Me has hecho el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra mi amada Ierán, y lucharé cada día de mi vida para que tú también lo seas, porque me estás dando el regalo más maravilloso que pudiera imaginar.

Nunca olvidaré ese momento, tomé sus manos besándolas con devoción y si antes amaba a esa mujer, a partir de ahí la idolatraba; todos esos meses pasé soñando con mi hijo y aunque para ella fue difícil, poco a poco fue retomando esa sonrisa que tanto amaba y esperábamos a nuestro hijo con muchas ansias.

La noche que nació Shaoran fue una de las más espantosas y a la vez felices, ella se puso mal y el parto se complicó, pero por fin estaba ahí, mi niño con sus manecitas pequeñas tomando mi dedo con fuerza y era simplemente perfecto.

Después de unos días, en cuanto Ierán estaba mejor, regresamos a casa y todo era felicidad, había contratado una enfermera para cuidar a Ierán y una nodriza para que mi esposa no tuviera que esforzarse demasiado, quería cuidar de ella y de mi pequeño.

\- Bueno, pues eso sí que es una faceta muy bonita en ti Hien, fuiste un padre muy amoroso - dice Sakura-

\- No, todo fue terrible en realidad. Una tarde llegué temprano de la oficina y escuchaba a dos personas discutiendo en el estudio pero no lograba entender de qué hablaban, reconocí la voz de Ierán de inmediato y corrí para ver quién se atrevía a molestarla.

Pero al acercarme, me di cuenta de que la otra voz también era conocida; mi hermano mayor Yian, pero no comprendía por qué estaban discutiendo. Me acerqué a la puerta aun sabiendo que no era debido, pero necesitaba saber qué estaba sucediendo y ahí pude escuchar con claridad.

\- Ierán, ven conmigo, nadie se dará cuenta, yo me iré a América y nadie sabrá que estás a mi lado – decía mi hermano mientras la tomaba de la mano

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? No puedo dejar a Hien de esa manera, además está Xiao-Lang, mi hijo.

\- Nuestro hijo, no lo olvides – terminó por sentenciar él.

Cuando escuché esto último me sentí morir, era como si me hubiesen arrancado el corazón de un solo tajo, todo lo que había luchado por construir, lo que pensé que era mío y la fuente de mi felicidad, resultaba ser una gran mentira, una farsa en la que yo era el bufón del cual se burlaban.

Entré a aquel salón para que se percataran de mi presencia.

\- Hien – mi hermano me miró tratando de disimular su sorpresa- que gusto verte, justo venía a saludarte.

Yo no era capaz de decir nada.

\- Qué… ¿Qué tal el trabajo? – preguntaba temerosa Ierán

\- Ierán, atiende a tu esposo, yo iré a saludar a mi sobrino.

Yo me quedé solo con Ierán quien me miraba notablemente nerviosa, quería mandar todo al carajo, reclamarle por todo lo que estaba pasando, yo, que me esforcé tanto por hacerla feliz, por brindarle un amor verdadero y… en ese momento no pude.

Salí de ese lugar, no podía seguir escuchando los detalles de semejante acto de traición; fui a ver a mi hijo, hasta que recordé que no era mi hijo… Lo vi allí, dormido, era totalmente consiente de que él no era culpable de nada, pero desde ese momento, era el recordatorio mismo de lo que había sucedido; la inmensa alegría y el amor que había sentido se fue transformando en amargura y en un odio profundo hacia la mujer a quien tanto había amado y simplemente jugó con mis sentimientos de la peor manera.

Con toda la ira que sentía recogí todas las cosas de Ierán y las puse en maletas, no quería volverla a ver en lo que me restaba de vida y mucho menos al desgraciado de mi hermano; me encargaría de hacerles la vida miserable sin importar a donde fueran.

Cuando llegó la noche, ella por fin decidió dar la cara, tenía los ojos enrojecidos de llorar y sus manos temblorosas. Se acercó a mí y se puso de rodillas, rogaba que la perdonara y empezó a relatarme su historia, de lo mucho que había amado a mi hermano pero que no se les había permitido casarse porque él ya tenía otro compromiso.

Según dice ella, con el tiempo y al saberse embarazada, su desespero fue mayor por ser descubierta. El sinvergüenza de mi hermano le propuso huir en varias oportunidades, a pesar de su esposa y su pequeña hija, pero ella se negó, me dijo que poco a poco al ver la manera en que la trataba fue enamorándose de mí, pero ¿cómo creerle?

Le enseñé las maletas con todo lo suyo, no quería verla más, aunque sobre ella y su familia cayera la deshonra, no me importaba en lo más mínimo, estaba roto por dentro.

Por último, ella tomó a Xiao-Lang en sus brazos dispuesta a salir de la casa.

\- Despídete de papá – le dijo al pequeño niño entre sus brazos y lo acercó a mí pero yo me negaba a mirarlo.

Solo que no pude resistir mucho más escuchando los suaves ruiditos que hacía y cuando me volví a él, estaba sonriendo. Juro que nunca vi nada en mi vida más puro y a la vez doloroso, él bebé tomó mi dedo sin parar de sonreír y supe que no podía someterlo al escarnio, él no podía pagar por la familia de mierda en que le había tocado nacer.

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

Como puedes imaginar, querida Sakura, las cosas nunca fueron iguales, yo me convertí en ese personaje cínico, meticuloso, metido por completo en mi trabajo, hasta que mi vida se resumió en eso: negocios, utilidades, dinero, poder…

Me aislé de mi familia y de ese niño que tanto amor me inspiró; siempre fue una gran batalla en mi interior, no me podía permitir amarlo de la misma manera, era como si mi corazón se hubiera bloqueado y tampoco podía permitir que él me amara, sabía que tarde o temprano le haría daño y se decepcionaría de mí, por eso decidí alejarme emocionalmente de él para no causarle sufrimiento.

Sé que mis acciones no se justifican, que a pesar de todo debería seguir siendo un padre amoroso, pero jamás pude recuperarme de lo sucedido y empecé a buscar en otras cosas llenar el vacío que había en mi corazón; pero por el mismo motivo he tratado de dejar eso atrás, me dí cuenta que por más mujeres, alcohol, dinero… Ese vacío solo se acrecentaba, pero la fama de mujeriego y vicioso difícilmente se alejará de mí.

\- ¿Y en cuanto a su esposa? – pregunta nuevamente la ojiverde frente a mí.

\- Ierán… ella siguió a mi lado como la esposa que debía ser, conociendo de todas mis andanzas porque yo así lo quise, quería que sufriera como yo lo hice por ella. Nunca dijo nada, ni un reclamo o reproche.

\- La verdad, no sé qué decir Hien, es una historia muy dolorosa, pero Shaoran…

\- Lo sé, siempre lo he sabido, él no tiene la culpa de nada y a pesar de mi trato hacia él, debo decirte que es mi orgullo, ha sabido representar lo mejor de mi familia y aunque no lo demuestro, me preocupa mucho su futuro, pero lastimosamente eso hace parte del legado.

\- Y… ¿Tu hermano?

\- Bueno… Él murió en un accidente aéreo no mucho tiempo después, su viuda se casó de nuevo con un miembro de otro clan y no tiene relación con nosotros.

\- ¿Por qué compartes todo esto conmigo?

\- Porque me interesa que veas al Hien real, no al imbécil de ayer.

\- Aun así Hien, no podría fijarme en ti por muchas razones, pero la más importante es Shaoran, además, sea lo que sea, sigues siendo un hombre casado y eso no es negociable.

\- Y ¿qué harás ahora que Shaoran se case?

\- Ya lo sabré en su momento – decía ella mirando tristemente el vaso de agua que tenía al frente – Seguramente llegará otra oportunidad de amar en la vida ¿no lo crees?

\- Y cuánto daría yo por ser ese hombre Sakura

Ella ríe ante el comentario – No entiendo cómo pudiste pensar que podríamos tener algo si ya conocías de mi corta historia con Shaoran… No sé, es algo asqueroso ¿no te parece?

Ahora era mi turno de reír, por lo menos lo había intentado ¿no?

\- Hien, por favor, si tienes el poder de liberar a Shaoran de su compromiso… Mira, no te lo pido por mí, él merece ser feliz sin importar con quien y Meilling también.

\- Lo sé, pero como te digo eso hace parte del legado de ser un Li, no somos dueños de nosotros mismos y esa decisión no depende solo de mí.

\- Aun así, podrías intentarlo, eso también ayudaría a mejorar la relación entre ustedes y él podría saber lo mucho que lo amas en verdad.

\- Creo que es un poco tarde para eso querida Sakura.

\- Nunca es tarde para hacer lo correcto Hien.

Y con esas últimas palabras, esa hermosa e inteligente mujer me dejó solo con mis pensamientos en ese restaurante, quizá tenía razón y estaba llegando el momento de compensar todo el daño que había hecho con mis malas decisiones.

Después de que Sakura partió, tomé mi teléfono, necesitaba hacer una llamada importante.

\- Fai, soy yo. Hien

\- _Pero si es mi hermano mayor. ¿Se puede saber a qué debo el honor?_

\- Hay un tema que me inquieta mucho, se trata del matrimonio de los muchachos.

\- _No te preocupes por nimiedades, ya todo está listo, sabes que Ierán es muy diligente._

\- No me refiero a eso… Es solo que, creo que nos estamos precipitando.

- _¿A que te refieres?._

\- Los estamos obligando a hacer algo que no quieren y no les traerá felicidad. Somos sus padres, es nuestra responsabilidad asegurar que están bien.

\- _Hien, no sé de cuando a acá sales con una tontería semejante, llevamos muchos años planeando esta unión, ellos han estado juntos desde siempre y sí, puede que no se quieran de esa manera, pero eso con los años cambiará._

\- ¿Y si no? Meilling es tu única hija, ¿podrías cargar en tu conciencia con la culpa de haberla obligado a estar atada a un hombre al que no ama y que no la ama?

\- _Hablamos de algo simplemente práctico, sabes que si separamos nuestras acciones ambas familias estaremos en problemas. Yo he tratado de estar al margen confiando en tus buenas decisiones, aun así, sé que el negocio que estás haciendo ahora en Japón es peligroso. Si retiro mi participación accionaria y algo sale mal con ese negocio, sabes que estarás en grandes problemas. Y eso sucederá si ese par no se casan. Así que no salgas con tonterías ahora, Meilling ha sido criada para esto, ella sabe perfectamente a qué se enfrenta y creo que no tengo más de que hablar contigo. Si se rompe este compromiso retiraré mis acciones y sabes que no seré el único en retirarme, me encargaré de dar a conocer a los otros socios los riesgos que se asumen con ese trato. Tú sabrás si asumes ese peligro._

Me colgó el teléfono el condenado de mi hermano y sí, en términos prácticos él tenía razón, pero si ese matrimonio se daba, estoy seguro que será la brecha que me separará por siempre de Shaoran.

 **TOUYA´S POV**

Ayer en la tarde hablé con Meilling, había quedado de llegar a mi casa finalizando la tarde y por eso me había apresurado a prepararle una cena deliciosa pero ella nunca llegó, y lo que es más extraño, apagó su teléfono y me quedé sumamente preocupado, imaginé que pudo pasar algo con su familia y eso le impidió llegar a nuestra cita.

El día siguiente, a pesar de ser domingo tuve que ir a la oficina e intenté llamarla de nuevo y aunque su teléfono ya estaba encendido no contestaba mis llamadas, de verdad era extraño y no se apartaba de mí el pensamiento de que algo andaba realmente mal.

Afortunadamente, lo extenuante de mi día había sido de gran ayuda para despejar mi mente; llegué a mi casa, aflojé mi corbata y me senté cómodamente en la sala a disfrutar un trago, afuera llovía de manera torrencial y agradecía estar en casa por fin para poder descansar, pero no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

Justo en ese momento el timbre de la casa llama mi atención, no suelo recibir visitas y es demasiado tarde para que un mensajero pase, así que me apresuro a abrir para encontrarme a aquella mujer dueña de mis pensamientos, totalmente empapada, tiritando de frío, con su maquillaje un poco corrido y no estaba seguro si eso último era a causa de la lluvia.

De inmediato la entré a la casa por más que se resistiera y traje una toalla; ella solo se quedó en silencio, parada en medio de la sala y yo no podía comprender los motivos por los que estaba en ese estado.

Cuando la ayudé a secarse un poco, ella solo me miró con aquellos ojos rubíes anegados por las lágrimas, me abrazó y lloró contra mi pecho.

\- Touya, vine a despedirme.

\- A… ¿despedirte?

\- Mañana regreso a Hong Kong, me caso el fin de semana.

\- Pero, Meilling, yo pensé que… No lo sé, habías replanteado esa idea.

\- No depende de mí, entiéndelo.

\- Eres una mujer, adulta, independiente, ¿cómo me puedes decir eso ahora?

\- Ya te lo dije, es mi responsabilidad

A esa altura, ya nos estábamos prácticamente gritando, pero es que no podía entender por qué se empeñaba en continuar con esa payasada, cuando era obvio que sentía algo por mí.

\- Meilling, mírame a los ojos y dime que no sientes nada por mí y te dejaré en paz.

Ella continuaba con su rostro inclinado, evadiéndome y yo lo sabía, ella sentía tanto por mí como yo por ella.

\- Solo te pido… Que no me busques más. Gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí.

Me dio la espalda caminando hacia la salida y yo, me quedé parado como idiota tratando de procesar sus palabras, su mirada, lo que había sucedido en ese momento y preguntándome si en realidad estaba preparado para perderla.

 **MEILING´S POV**

La lluvia era inclemente en ese momento, había estado un buen rato deambulando por las calles tratando de ver cómo podía enfrentar todo esto y la respuesta era simple, como retirar una bandita, de un solo golpe.

Después de haber tomado valor salgo de aquella casa después de una amarga despedida, cada vez que estaba allí sabía que iba a pasar un tiempo especial, tanto, como no lo había tenido nunca en mi vida y es que sin calcularlo Touya Kinomoto se había metido el mi piel y clavado en mi corazón, pero ese había sido el momento de decir adiós. Dicen por ahí es que mejor haber amado y perdido que nunca haber amado y ahora que lo pienso, prefiero estar pasando este dolor ahora pero haber tenido la dicha de haberlo conocido; llenó mi corazón de una felicidad que no había experimentado antes y eso sin duda sería un aliciente para soportar el destino que me esperaba.

Nunca podré olvidar su expresión de desconcierto al escucharme musitar aquella despedida y saber que no volveríamos a vernos nunca, pues me había asegurado de que mi vuelo saliera lo más temprano posible y sin decirle a nadie, al mal paso darle prisa.

Y así, empapada, llego al hotel, aquel frío y solitario lugar, hacía días no me sentía así, tan vacía, de manera que solo procuro secarme y tomo unas pastillas para dormir y así tratar de acallar mis sentimientos y mi loco corazón que lloraba por la ausencia de aquel hombre a quien había aprendido a amar.

 **Hola!**

 **Espero que estén teniendo una linda semana.**

 **Esta semana solo publiqué el día de hoy porque... Se me acabaron los capítulosss (buaaaa) aunque el argumento principal está claro en mi mente no he podido hacer los arreglos correspondientes pero espero poder cumplirles por lo menos semanalmente.**

 **Espero que con este capítulo se hayan esclarecido algunas cosas, siempre he pensado que las acciones de una persona tienen una razón de ser y aunque unos pueden pasar por situaciones realmente difíciles y superarlo siendo excelentes seres humanos, hay otros a quienes se les dificulta más llevar a cabo estos procesos. Todos somos una historia y aquí está la de Hien Li.**

 **Por otro lado, qué creen que pasará con Meilling y Touya? ¿Qué creen ustedes? ¿hay cosas que es mejor dejar en el olvido como un bello recuerdo o luchar hasta el final?**

 **Les dejo estos pequeños interrogantes y espero sus reviews, no me canso de decirles lo feliz que me hace recibirlos cada vez que puedo publicar un capítulo.**

 **Un abrazo enormeeeeeee**

 **Ale-San**


	22. BAJO LA LLUVIA

**CAPÍTULO 22**

 **BAJO LA LLUVIA**

 **SAKURA´S POV**

Aquella tarde, después de nuestro encuentro en el restaurante tal y como lo habíamos programado salimos de compras, llevamos a Fuutie a Tokio y a pesar de ser una niña de familia adinerada se notaba por su entusiasmo, que no solía salir mucho en Hong Kong; era muy lindo ver su rostro de felicidad con cada cosa que veía, las grandes boutiques a las que Tomoyo nos arrastraba y las muchas cosas que hicimos.

Aun así, no puedo sacarme de la cabeza las palabras de Hien Li, definitivamente y como solía decía Albert Einstein lo que sabemos es una gota, lo que ignoramos es un océano. Nadie podría imaginar al ver la imagen de Hien Li con su aspecto sofisticado, culto y poderoso, que había una historia amarga que había marcado su vida y a su vez las de las personas que le rodean y claro, no puedo dejar de pensar en Shaoran y todo lo que había tenido que pasar con un padre que demostraba abiertamente que no lo amaba y aún, a pesar de eso, ser tan leal a su familia, hasta el punto de sacrificar su propia felicidad solo por no afectarlos a ellos.

Ahora, en perspectiva, me doy cuenta que mi vida no ha sido tan mala después de todo, pues aunque pude pasar experiencias difíciles siempre estuve rodeada de amor y comprensión.

Y como si tuviera poderes telepáticos empieza a sonar mi teléfono dejándome ver el nombre de Shaoran en la pantalla, podría contestar y terminar accediendo a algún tipo de encuentro, pero es firme mi decisión de que deseo tomar distancia de esta situación, es solo una semana la que queda para su matrimonio que terminará por romperme el corazón y ahora debo pensar en mí.

Aun así, mi mente sigue estando con él, al igual que mi corazón.

Por otro lado, llega un mensaje a mi teléfono.

\- _Sakura, sé que hay algo de las negociaciones que deseabas hablar conmigo. Podemos hacerlo a primera hora en la oficina el día de mañana. Hien_

\- Gracias Hien, ahí estaré.

Y esa era justamente la oportunidad que estaba esperando, sería ahora o nunca por el bien de mi familia.

Y ahí estaba, muy temprano en la mañana esperando en mi oficina con todos los documentos que pudiera necesitar y uno especial, en el que se encontraba la cláusula que tantos problemas me estaba causando.

No mucho tiempo después, el sonido de la puerta anunciaba la llegada de alguien. Se trataba de Hien.

\- Señor Li, siga por favor.

\- Vaya que eres terca señorita, ya te dije que no son necesarios los formalismos.

\- Se trata de negocios señor Li.

\- Bueno, está bien, solo por ahora.

El hombre se quitó el grueso abrigo poniéndolo en el perchero y se sentó frente a mí.

\- ¿Desea que nos traigan un poco de té? Es una mañana bastante fría.

\- Si, por favor, como bien sabes, no estamos acostumbrados a este tipo de clima.

Poco tiempo después llega nuestro pedido y empezamos con lo realmente importante.

\- Bueno niña, sin más preámbulos, qué es lo que sucede.

\- Señor Li, sucede que hay una cláusula que aún no hemos estudiado y puede ser algo complicada.

Le extiendo el documento al hombre frente a mí para que pueda leerla con detenimiento y rogando a toda deidad existente por un milagro.

Poco a poco y a medida que avanza en su lectura veo como su semblante cambia por uno más serio y reflexivo y yo empiezo a temblar, este era el momento determinante de esta negociación. O seguíamos adelante, o bien podría tirar todo a la basura por lo que le estábamos proponiendo.

\- Sakura, ¿esto es en serio?

\- Sí señor.

\- ¿Eres consciente de que esto es prácticamente firmarles un cheque en blanco?

\- Podría verlo de esa manera, pero por otro lado, darse cuenta de que finalizado el plazo planteado, los porcentajes de dividendos les traerán ganancias muy importantes.

\- ¿Y si no pasa? Yo invertiré durante tres años de manera progresiva, pero ¿quién me asegura que recibiré lo que me corresponde? Sabes que el mercado es fluctuante, y a pesar de que las tecnologías siempre tendrán avances y sin duda alguna ustedes son pioneros, cualquier cosa puede pasar.

\- Eso es claro para nosotros señor Li y claro que en diversas ocasiones hemos tenido impactos a causa de los mismos aspectos que usted menciona. Pero aun así, podemos darle la garantía de que responderemos a su empresa como corresponde.

El hombre suspira y se respalda por completo en la silla.

\- No lo sé Sakura, es en realidad un paso muy riesgoso y debes tener en cuenta que aunque soy representante de esta empresa, no todas las acciones son mías y debo responder también a los otros accionistas.

\- Mire, para total seguridad, estableceremos también una cláusula donde presentamos las garantías necesarias en términos de cumplimiento, le doy mi palabra y sé que hablo también por Sonomi de que no tendrá inconveniente y cumplido el plazo ustedes verán que valdrá la pena.

\- ¿Sabes? – Dijo él mirando hacia el vacío – Ayer hablé con el padre de Meilling para tratar de cancelar el compromiso de Shaoran.

Lo que dijo me descolocó por completo, no solo por la brusquedad en el cambio de tema, sino porque jamás imaginé que mis palabras hubiesen tenido algún efecto en el hombre frente a mí y estaba ansiosa por escuchar su respuesta.

\- El caso mi querida niña, es que se rehusó por completo; inclusive me amenazó con retirar su participación accionaria de la empresa y de ser posible convencer a otros socios para hacer lo mismo. Como podrás imaginar, no puedo permitir eso, pues si sucede, inclusive este negocio estaría arruinado por completo.

Estaba sorprendida y molesta, sin darme cuenta, todos nosotros dependíamos de este matrimonio, podría decirle que eso no importaba, pero ¿y Sonomi? ¿y Tomoyo?

\- Comprendo – fueron mis únicas palabras

\- El caso Sakura, es que lo intenté; pero lo peor del caso, es que mi hermano se enteró de tu existencia y lo sucedido con Shaoran y me llamó esta mañana para asegurarse de que no vas a interferir en que las cosas se hagan como se deben hacer.

\- Hien, desde que me enteré del compromiso de Shaoran, solo he hecho lo posible por alejarme de él y eso te lo puede confirmar cualquier persona, no he intervenido ni intervendré en esto.

\- Lo sé, para mí es totalmente claro, pero él… Mi hermano, me envió un documento que quiere que firmes, así que… Yo firmaré tu cláusula y tú, este documento.

Me extiende el documento y empiezo a leerlo, me parece totalmente risible lo que aparece allí.

\- Sakura, te pido disculpas en verdad, es solo que… Tenemos un amplio historial de personas que han tratado de aprovecharse de nuestros herederos a partir de amores furtivos, todo por el dinero y la posición. Aunque… Aun así, no hay justificación, sé que eres diferente.

No puedo evitar reírme – Comprendo Hien, pero es de verdad ridículo, yo no tengo problema en firmar este documento, aunque me da curiosidad respecto a eso.

\- Si supieras las historias que tengo que contarte al respecto… No sabes la cantidad de dinero que esto nos ha causado: anulación de matrimonios furtivos, indemnizaciones, etc. Por eso buscamos blindarnos un poco.

Tomo mi bolígrafo y firmo el documento sin más inconveniente – Mire, aquí está. Entonces…

\- Firmaré la cláusula Sakura, pero tengo una condición.

\- Siempre y cuando no sea nada personal…

\- No te preocupes preciosa, jamás haría algo como eso, aunque no lo creas.

\- En ese caso, dígame.

\- Creo que he dejado claro que confío en ti. Yo no puedo permanecer en Japón por mucho más tiempo; de hecho, creo que con Shaoran regresaremos a primera hora en la mañana, pero necesito a alguien como tú protegiendo mis intereses en esta empresa.

\- Pero… Sabe que trabajo para Daidouji.

\- No te preocupes, no te hablo de algo secreto o desleal, inclusive lo hablaremos con Sonomi porque la idea es que el negocio quede cerrado el día de hoy; mi propuesta consiste en que seas una representación de nuestra empresa. Igual no estarás sola, Eriol, según tengo entendido también estará aquí y de ser necesario también Yamazaki.

\- Creo que podemos discutirlo.

\- Gracias Sakura y siempre y cuando cumplan con esta última condición, cuenta con que hoy mismo estará firmada esta cláusula. ¿Vas conmigo a la sala de juntas?

\- No, adelántese, yo llegaré en unos minutos.

\- Está bien, no tardes mucho.

El hombre sale de la oficina y por fin puedo soltar todo el aire retenido en mis pulmones, no puedo creer haber logrado algo como eso… Aunque… ¿Tendré que radicarme en Tomoeda? Demonios, no lo había pensado en lo más mínimo, justo cuando lo que más quería era regresar a casa con mis padres, a mi vida tal y como la dejé antes de venir a este desastre.

 **SHAORAN´S POV**

Una semana, en realidad buscaba por todos los medios el poder remediar esta situación, pero Meilling había optado por cambiar su número de teléfono y no había podido comunicarme con ella y el tiempo se estaba agotando rápidamente.

Justo en ese momento acababa de comunicarme con la oficina en Hong Kong pero Emily, mi asistente, me decía que Meilling no había aparecido aún por la empresa así que tampoco podía ubicarla allí.

El sonido de la puerta anuncia la llegada de mi padre, se nota un poco más serio que de costumbre y sin decir nada se sienta en el sofá de mi oficina invitándome con un gesto a hacer lo mismo, lentamente me ubico a su lado.

\- ¿Sabes algo Shaoran? – Muy pocas veces me llama así, siempre lo hace con mi nombre formal – ayer estuve hablando con Sakura.

Y sí, no puedo disimular mi cara de disgusto a la sola mención de su nombre, me confirma que había estado con ella cuando a mí me evitaba y mi padre continúa hablando.

\- Yo… Hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace tiempo.

Se nota que le cuesta hablar y no quiero ni imaginar que me vaya a decir que tiene algún tipo de relación con Sakura, eso terminaría de enloquecerme por completo.

\- Perdóname hijo.

¿Qué? ¿Mi padre? ¿El gran Hien Li pidiéndome perdón? Eso es lo más insólito que he escuchado en mi vida entera, lo único que he recibido de él durante todos estos años ha sido indiferencia y sin pensarlo mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, aunque trato de evitarlo y mostrarme fuerte, el hombre frente a mí, ha sido la persona a quien más he admirado y a quien más me he intentado acercar procurando complacerle en todo con tal de tener su aprobación.

\- Sé que he sido demasiado duro contigo durante todos estos años y se me dificulta mucho el poder expresarme correctamente. Solo puedo decirte que… Eres mi orgullo Shaoran y por eso… Traté de cancelar el compromiso con Meilling.

Esas últimas palabras me hicieron volver a la realidad y en mi corazón volvió a renacer la esperanza

\- Pero… No fue posible, tu tío se opuso rotundamente amenazando con retirar sus acciones y persuadir a los socios cercanos a él a hacer lo mismo y sabes lo que sufriríamos no solo nosotros, sino esta negociación, industrias Daidouji y por ende… Sakura.

Carajo, me siento tan frustrado, confuso y enojado, aunque Sakura no me ha querido mencionar cuál es esa situación que hace que esta negociación sea tan importante, sé que es algo serio, que requiere de nuestra intervención y no pienso defraudarla ni abandonarla en este asunto.

Suspiro fuertemente con mis brazos apoyados sobre mis rodillas, era una reunión sumamente extraña, no podía siquiera pensar en que escucharía estas palabras por parte de mi padre, es la primera vez que me trata con algo de afecto y empatía.

\- Shaoran, debemos regresar mañana temprano a Hong Kong.

\- Pero, ¿por qué? El matrimonio será el fin de semana y no hemos terminado con las negociaciones.

\- Hoy lo haremos, me encargué de firmar lo más importante y ya son solo detalles que hay que finiquitar, el avión saldrá a primera hora de la mañana, así que encárgate de notificar a Fuutie, ella regresa con nosotros.

\- Padre, en cuanto a Fuutie, los términos siguen siendo los mismos, eso no cambiará.

\- No te preocupes, ya se están preparando los documentos necesarios para hacerle su asignación económica. Sé que a tu lado será feliz, es la mejor decisión que se puede tomar por su bien.

Termina por levantarse del sofá y dirigirse a la salida – ya vamos a empezar la reunión, te espero allá.

Yo solo asiento y me dispongo a llamar a Fuutie

\- Enana, prepara tu equipaje, mañana regresamos a Hong Kong.

\- _Pero… ¿Por qué? Es muy pronto_

\- Ya está decidido, niña, por favor no lo hagas más difícil.

\- _No te preocupes hermanito, estaré preparada_.

Nuevamente suspiro y me encamino a la sala de juntas, al parecer, no hay nada que pueda hacer para impedir este acontecimiento.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 **ERIOL´S POV**

Hace unos minutos recibí la notificación en torno el fin de la negociación y el inminente regreso de mi amigo a Hong Kong para llevar a cabo esa infortunada unión.

En otras circunstancias habría pensado en quedarme, pero desde hace unos días Kaho ha buscado insistentemente reunirse conmigo y la verdad me incomoda, el reencontrarla ha significado para mí una mezcla de sentimientos y emociones que me hacen sentir muy confundido. No sé si aún sigo enamorado de ella o es simplemente la añoranza del pasado; es decir, son más de 10 años sin verla, no sé qué clase de persona es, en quién se ha convertido.

Y por el otro lado está Tomoyo, esa dulce y maravillosa mujer que poco a poco me ha abierto las puertas de su vida y su corazón. ¿Cómo decepcionarla? ¿Cómo fallarle? Pero no solo era eso, no, con cada conversación, cada vez que estábamos juntos descubría facetas nuevas de ella que no me quiero perder.

¿Qué hacer?

Durante la reunión, Kaho me mira insistentemente; no ha dejado de mensajearme pidiendo que nos reunamos, que necesita hablar conmigo y aunque no me llama mucho la atención, es un capítulo de mi vida que deseo concluir y confrontar mis sentimientos de una vez por todas.

\- _Nos veremos en la cafetería que está en la esquina del parque media hora después de concluida la reunión –_ Le escribo por fin para darle una respuesta _._

 _\- Gracias Eriol_

De manera que aquel encuentro continúa ya finiquitando con el acuerdo en el que se basaría nuestra fusión; todo estaba dicho y las partes estábamos de acuerdo, no quiero ni pensar en lo que habrán tenido que hacer para que Hien aceptara la cláusula más compleja, pero me alegro de que lo hayan logrado.

Sin más, la reunión termina, voy a mi oficina para dejar los demás documentos y siento el sonido de la puerta

\- Hola – saluda suavemente esa chica que tanto me gusta, la señorita Daidouji.

\- Hola, ¿cómo estás?

\- Bien… Un poco más tranquila en realidad, por fin termina todo este calvario.

\- Lo sé, justo estaba pensando en lo que habrá hecho Sakura para lograr convencerlo.

\- No quiero ni imaginar… Pero confío en ella, sé que no haría nada que fuera contra sus principios.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio por un momento, al parecer estaba dubitativa pero poco después, habló.

\- Hace… Tiempo que no tenemos un tiempo a solas ¿no te parece?

Y claro que tenía razón, siempre nos encontrábamos en su casa y ahora con su mamá ahí nos limitábamos a la típica visita de novios de los años 20 y eso que no éramos novios. La extrañaba, sí, muchísimo, pero me había comprometido con Kaho y no quería que Tomoyo se enterara y se hiciera una idea equivocada, además que tampoco estaba muy seguro de lo que pasaría con mi viejo amor.

\- Lo sé… pero hoy no será posible, tengo algo importante que resolver. Pero mira, ya terminamos nuestras labores en la compañía y yo me quedaré aquí un día más, mañana podemos pasar el día juntos, ¿te parece?

\- Está bien – noté cierto tono de resignación en su voz, pero no podía hacer nada más al respecto – por favor abrígate bien, parece que va a llover.

\- Te llamaré

Ella asintió pero antes de que saliera de la oficina, sentí el impulso de tomar su mano y decirle algo que solo Kaho había escuchado de mí en algún momento.

\- Tomoyo, te quiero

Sus ojos amatista me miraron con desconcierto por unos momentos, pero luego se acercó a mí y sin decir nada, solo me abrazó, transmitiéndome una calidez que traía paz a mi corazón y me ayudó a comprender lo que haría con Kaho de ahora en adelante.

 **TOMOYO´S POV**

Hoy fue el día final de las negociaciones, han pasado estos días de la forma más bizarra sorprendiéndome respecto a mis sentimientos y a las personas que podía encontrar en mi camino; Eriol y yo nos hemos vuelto muy cercanos y a pesar de no establecer ningún tipo de relación formal, tengo muy claro quién es él para mí, pero siento amenazado todo esto por la presencia de Kaho.

A pesar de que él mismo me habló sobre sus sentimientos, al principio noté que era ella quien rehuía su presencia, pero ahora lo busca con insistencia, aunque trata de hacerlo de manera sutil pero yo soy precisamente una experta detectando sutilezas.

Como hoy, de verdad quería pasar un tiempo especial con Eriol un poco apartados de todos estos asuntos de la empresa, pero según me dijo estaría ocupado en "algo" y claro que sé a qué, o mejor, a quién se refiere, no me gusta que me oculte las cosas, creo que nos hemos demostrado que podemos confiar el uno en el otro a pesar de todo.

Y es precisamente lo que quiero hacer, solo confiar en él y pensar en que todo estará bien.

Después de salir de la oficina en medio de un torrencial aguacero decidí tomar uno de los autos de la mansión para salir a dar un paseo y despejarme un poco, amo los días lluviosos, las calles despejadas y un buen chocolate caliente con algún delicioso postre; sin duda será suficiente para sentirme mejor.

Decidí estacionarme frente a un pequeño café cerca al parque al que solíamos venir con Sakura en nuestros tiempos de adolescencia y que hemos visitado asiduamente desde que regresamos.

Pero al acercarme a la ventana los vi, Kaho y Eriol sentados en una de las mesas del lugar, él tomaba sus manos y conversaban tranquilamente, no podía apartar mi vista de ellos pero tampoco quería entrar porque se percatarían de mi presencia, quería creer que lo que estaba viendo tenía una explicación lógica, pero ver la forma como estaban, la calidez que se transmitían entre ellos… No, no debo pensar mal de Eriol, no creo que sea capaz de engañarme.

Pero… ¿Engañarme? En realidad no somos nada y quizá Kaho logró convencerlo de que volviera con ella, sí, era lo más seguro, que aquel fuerte amor de juventud hubiese soportado los años y la distancia y yo, simplemente sobraba en esa ecuación.

Antes de retirarme de ahí completamente empapada por la lluvia, recibí el golpe final; sentí que mi corazón era traspasado por un dolor que no supe descifrar al ver como se besaban. Quería correr, desaparecer de ese lugar pero mi cuerpo congelado por el frío de la lluvia no me dejaba moverme con facilidad.

Cuando por fin pude reaccionar, corrí hacia mi auto y me dejé caer sobre el volante totalmente anegada en lágrimas, todas aquellas sensaciones que había tratado de olvidar con los años se arremolinaron en mi corazón cortándome la respiración, sollozaba como niña pequeña. Una vez más mi corazón estaba roto.

 **ERIOL´S POV**

Como era de esperarse, muy puntualmente Kaho llegó a nuestra cita, con la serenidad y elegancia que solía caracterizarla se sentó frente a mí y pidió un café mientras yo ya disfrutaba una taza de té.

\- Kaho, quisiera que por favor esta reunión sea breve.

\- Sabes por qué te llamé ¿no es así?

\- No, no lo sé

\- Eriol, durante estos días que hemos estado juntos y he visto el tipo de hombre en que te has convertido… Quiero decirte que, me he arrepentido profundamente de las decisiones que tomé en el pasado al dejarte.

Yo solo la escucho atentamente, cuántos años esperé para escuchar esas palabras, para verla justo como en este momento y sí, en otras circunstancias la estrecharía entre mis brazos para no dejarla ir nunca.

\- ¿No dices nada? Lo que me diste a entender en la primera charla que tuvimos en que tus sentimientos por mi… Pues todavía…

\- No, mi querida Kaho, no te equivoques, lo que viste ese día era producto del impacto de verte de una forma tan inesperada, pero tanto tú como yo sabemos que las cosas nunca volverán a ser iguales.

\- Pero Eriol, ya ambos somos adultos, maduros, podemos empezar de nuevo y…

\- No, no podemos, porque el lugar que tú ocupabas en mi corazón no existe más.

En ese momento ella inclinó su rostro arrugando la servilleta que tenía en sus manos y vi como las pequeñas gotas caían, claro que me daba tristeza verla llorar y hubiese querido hacer algo para que no estuviera así, pero no podía complacerla en lo único que ella quería.

Así que tomé sus manos entre las mías, estaba fría y al momento levantó su rostro, yo sequé sus lágrimas y ella me sonrió dulcemente, se veía muy hermosa y empezamos a conversar como lo hacíamos antes, ella me contó que estaba comprometida y por primera vez había considerado dejar todo de lado, también hablamos sobre Tomoyo y no pude evitar decirle que la quería mucho, muchísimo, descubrí en ella una mujer increíble y sobre lo mucho que quería tenerla en mi vida de ahí en adelante.

\- ¿Puedo pedirte una última cosa? – dijo ella

\- Claro, dime.

\- ¿Podrías darme un último beso?

Si, su petición me pareció sumamente extraña.

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Quiero terminar con esto bien, sin remordimientos y prometo que nunca más volveré a molestarte.

En realidad no me parecía cosa del otro mundo, un beso no era la cosa más especial y menos para alguien como yo.

Sin más, acerqué mis labios a los suyos y la besé, sí, fue algo muy especial porque yo también estaba dando por concluida una historia que marcó mi vida, por fin pude ser libre de todo aquello, los recuerdos, la tristeza, los remordimientos, todo se estaba yendo de mi vida.

Cuando nos separamos, dimos por concluido ese encuentro y nuestra historia, me sentí tranquilo de saber que podía empezar de nuevo, sin ningún tipo de ataduras y poder hacer todos mis esfuerzos por ser feliz al lado de Tomoyo.

Kaho fue la primera en irse y al poco tiempo lo hice yo, la lluvia seguía arreciando en la ciudad, así que traté de cubrirme lo mejor posible con mi abrigo, no estaba lejos del apartamento así que podría caminar.

Pero al dar vuelta en la esquina vi un auto que se me hizo muy familiar y al acércame la vi, estaba con sus brazos apoyados en el volante y su rostro oculto, sollozaba y me preocupé muchísimo de verla así. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Tomoyo en ese lugar y mucho más en una tarde tan fría?

Golpeé la ventanilla y me miró con sorpresa limpiando sus lágrimas rápidamente, bajó un poco el vidrio.

\- Tomoyo ¿qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?

\- Solo… Déjame en paz

Di la vuelta y abrí la puerta que afortunadamente no estaba asegurada y me senté en el lugar del copiloto.

Tomoyo estaba por completo mojada, seguro había estado bajo la lluvia, pero mi interrogante seguía ¿qué hacía en ese lugar? ¿Sería posible que haya visto mi reunión con Kaho y haya malinterpretado la situación?

\- Eriol, no quiero verte ahora, por favor sal del auto

\- No te voy a dejar sola Tomoyo, dime ¿qué pasó?

\- Déjame tranquila – decía mientras intentaba encender el vehículo pero al parecer estaba fallando, no arrancaba.

\- Tomoyo – traté de tomar su mano pero la quitó de inmediato.

\- ¡Te digo que me dejes en paz, no quiero verte! – gritó y abrió la puerta saliendo de inmediato del vehículo y corriendo por las calles.

La lluvia caía de manera inclemente, no podía dejarla estar sola en ese estado, podría sucederle algo y sufrir una crisis, por lo cual, yo también salí del vehículo y corrí tras ella, alcancé a ver cuando ingresaba al parque, era un lugar que no conocía muy bien, apenas si había pasado por allí, además que estaba lo suficientemente oscuro como para perderme

Aun así, no lo dudé un segundo e ingresé, como era de esperarse, no había un alma ese lugar, solo se escuchaba el sonido de la lluvia y el río que pasaba por aquel lugar.

No mucho tiempo después de caminar sin un rumbo específico, pude verla sentada en un columpio bajo la lluvia, apenas se balanceaba un poco, así que me acerqué sin hacer ruido y me senté en el columpio de al lado.

\- No tenías por qué seguirme, te dije que quería estar sola – dijo sin siquiera mirarme.

\- Estás muy equivocada si piensas que iba a dejarte sola estando en ese estado.

\- Tú y yo no somos nada, no tienes por qué sentirte responsable de mí

\- No lo hago por sentirme responsable, sabes que te quiero Tomoyo y me importa todo de ti.

Ella bufó ante lo que había dicho – Está bien, perdóname si mal interpreté las cosas, somos amigos.

\- Sabes que no me refiero a eso, mi cariño hacia ti no es el de un simple amigo

\- Ya basta Eriol, no entiendo cómo puedes decirme esas cosas cuando hace un rato estabas besándola a ella.

Y ahí estaba el asunto, ella había sido testigo de todo pero desconocía el contexto en el cual se habían dado las cosas.

\- Tomoyo… Lo que viste.

\- Sé perfectamente lo que vi – dijo levantándose rápidamente del columpio que ocupaba – no creas que soy estúpida… O sí, si lo soy por pensar que ya no eras el mismo desgraciado y jugador a quien conocí.

De nuevo emprendió la huida sin permitirme dar las explicaciones del caso y de nuevo empecé a seguirla, por fin habíamos salido del bendito parque y ahora estaba corriendo por una calle que también se encontraba vacía, así que me apresuré a alcanzarla, no podía seguir con ese absurdo, hacía demasiado frío y estar en esas condiciones terminaría por afectar su corazón.

Por fin logré a alcanzarla y la sostuve por la cintura fuertemente para luego arrastrarla a un pequeño callejón, ella se resistía pero pude sostenerla de los brazos.

La luz tenue iluminaba aquel pequeño callejón y las gotas caían sobre nosotros, pude ver los ojos enrojecidos de la bella mujer que tenía frente a mí y sentí como mi corazón se estrujaba al pensar que yo era el causante de aquello.

\- Tomoyo, por favor cálmate, todo ha sido un mal entendido.

\- Eriol, déjame por favor, no tienes por qué darme explicaciones, solo fui yo que me creé expectativas tontas y no quiero que me veas así.

\- Si, eres una tonta, no te lo voy a negar

Ella me miró con sorpresa sin decir nada, pero también dejó de forcejar lo que me permitió acariciar su mejilla y acercarme a ella, puse mi frente contra la suya, necesitaba sentirla cerca, sentirla mía de nuevo.

\- Eres una tonta por no ver lo que siento por ti, que me muero por tenerte en mis brazos y no quiero pasar un solo día de mi vida sin ti.

La sentí estremecerse en mis brazos con cada palabra y empezó a sollozar de nuevo.

\- ¿Por qué me mientes? ¿Por qué insistes en engañarme?

\- No es una mentira, lo que viste hoy entre Kaho y yo fue una despedida, una que es para siempre porque tomé una decisión Tomoyo. Te quiero a ti, ¡te quiero maldita sea, cómo es que no puedes verlo!

En ese momento la sentí aferrarse a mi cuello y empezar a besarme como hacía días no lo hacía, con aquella pasión desbordada pero a la vez un anhelo, el mismo que yo sentía por ella, podría hacerla mía en este preciso momento porque sentía mi sangre arder y todo mi cuerpo reaccionar a su cercanía, pero lastimosamente no era el lugar adecuado, no para la mujer que amaba.

La tomé de la mano, una calle atrás había visto un pequeño hotel así que corrimos hacia allá, no solo era mi deseo de estar con ella, sino que realmente estaba preocupado por su salud, estaba haciendo demasiado frío y no quería que se enfermara.

Nos dirigimos a la habitación asignada y en cuanto cerramos la puerta no pude soportarlo más, la aprisioné contra la pared mientras ambos nos devorábamos a besos y con mis manos recorría su cuerpo de manera hambrienta, deseaba poseerla, pero no como algo netamente hormonal como al principio, quería mostrarle cuánto la quería y lo valioso que era tenerla conmigo.

El ambiente estaba por completo cargado de pasión, mis labios no podían alejarse de su piel y la transparencia de su blusa me permitía ver aquellos senos delicioso que anhelaba tocar y lamer, así que, sosteniéndola así, contra la pared, empecé a quitarle la blusa mientras besaba su cuello con vehemencia y mi excitación crecía en la medida que la sentía cerca de mí.

Tomoyo sonreía maliciosamente pues sabía perfectamente las condiciones en que estaba y las ansias que tenía de poseerla, así que, aprovechando nuestra posición, se acercaba rozándome de manera sugerente, la sujeté fuertemente y la llevé a la cama para terminar con lo que había empezado hasta dejarla por completo desnuda y a mi merced.

Era una visión por completo hipnotizante, con su cabello mojado esparramado sobre las sábanas, su pecho moviéndose al compás de su respiración agitada, así que me abalancé sobre ella para continuar deleitándome con su piel delicada, llenándola de besos y caricias.

Mis manos viajaban por todo su cuerpo y empecé a lamer sus senos mientras Tomoyo con sus piernas me atraía hacia ella y gemía al sentir mi erección chocar contra su entrada.

\- Hazlo ya – me decía completamente agitada

\- Oh no preciosa, aún no.

Y así continué bajando con mis labios por su abdomen hasta alcanzar aquel punto que tanto anhelaba disfrutar y que sabía podía enloquecerla de placer, deseaba saborearla, así que empecé a estimular con mi lengua su clítoris mientras con mis manos acariciaba sus piernas y apretaba su perfecto trasero, era como si hubiese estado hambriento por mucho tiempo y tuviera un banquete ante mí.

Sus gemidos aumentaban en la medida que mis caricias lo hacían y me fascinaba escucharla diciendo mi nombre sin parar y sintiendo sus manos acariciar mi espalda, tal vez era un lugar normal y en circunstancias más "normales" de las que haya experimentado antes, pero era la persona que tenía entre mis brazos la que hacía que toda esta fuera una experiencia alucinante.

Y la sentí llegar al clímax, todo su cuerpo temblaba y estaba cubierta con una fina capa de sudor, subí de nuevo acomodándola en una mejor posición y preparándome para entrar en ella, Tomoyo envolvió nuevamente sus piernas a mi cadera permitiéndome mejor acceso y empecé a hacerlo lento, quería disfrutarlo tanto como pudiera, sentir su calor, su humedad y cada parte de su cuerpo rozando el mío.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo podía decir que estaba realmente haciendo el amor y con ella, podría hacerlo cada día de mi vida.

 **¡Jueves!**

 **Hola a todos queridos lectores.**

 **Este capítulo me estaba sacando canas verdes (como decimos en mi tierra jejeje) estaba totalmente falta de inspiración y aún no puedo decir que quedé muy contenta con el resultado pero buee... Ahí se va...**

 **Lo que sí les digo es que estoy trabajando muy duro en el próximo para que llene todas sus expectativas porque es algo que me vienen pidiendo reiteradamente, solo que debía ser en el momento preciso (según yo).**

 **Gracias miles por sus reviews (que me dispondré a responder ahora mismo... Lo siento) y no me cansaré de decirles lo feliz que me hace recibirlos.**

 **Les envío muchos abrazos y mis mejores deseos**

 **Ale-San**


	23. SOMETHING STUPID

**CAPÍTULO 23**

 **SOMETHING STUPID**

 **SAKURA´S POV**

Después de la última reunión que sostuvimos, las cosas estuvieron mucho mejor, por lo menos aparentemente, en realidad me estaba carcomiendo por dentro la idea de que sería la última vez que vería a Shaoran tal y como lo había conocido. La próxima vez, sería un hombre casado y las circunstancias serían por completo diferentes.

Cuanto terminó la reunión me fui hacia mi oficina, la verdad es que no quería ver a nadie, pero no todo se puede lograr en esta vida.

\- Sakura, quería despedirme – se trataba de Hien Li

\- Claro que sí, pasa

\- Está lloviendo mucho afuera, ¿por qué no vas a casa?

\- Solo tengo que terminar algunas cosas.

\- Has hecho un trabajo formidable Sakura, eres una persona muy leal, y si no fuera por eso haría lo que fuera para traerte a trabajar conmigo, me hace falta gente como tú.

\- No digas eso, simplemente hago mi trabajo.

\- Sakura – el hombre suspiró – no puedo irme sin darte las gracias y pedirte perdón, sé que mis decisiones egoístas e irresponsables han traído sufrimiento a muchas personas y lastimosamente también te alcanzaron a ti. Lo siento mucho.

\- Yo no lo veo de esa manera, creo que en la vida todo tiene un propósito aunque lo desconozcamos en principio. La vida me tenía destinado conocer a Shaoran aunque nunca fuera para mí, supongo que a la larga aprenderé la lección ¿no?

\- De cualquier modo – tomó mis manos entre las suyas- quiero que sepas que de ahora en adelante, tendrás en mí a un aliado, si tuvieras algún problema o necesitas algo, no dudes en buscarme.

\- Gracias Hien y recuerda lo que te dije, nunca es tarde para hacer las cosas bien y aunque hayan sucedido cosas entre tu familia y tú, todavía puedes acercarte a ellos.

\- Ojalá y sea posible, pero bueno, no te quito más tiempo. ¿Nos veremos en Hong Kong?

\- Lastimosamente.

\- Eres muy profesional.

\- Una cosa son los negocios y otra los sentimientos, allá estaré como parte de la empresa y de esta fusión que acabamos de hacer.

\- Allá te veré entonces, preciosa.

Se despidió del mismo modo en que me saludó por primera vez pero la sensación fue por completo distinta. Ahí iba una persona que distaba mucho de su apariencia y que podía ser más vulnerable de lo que pudieran pensar, una carga demasiado pesada para un hombre. Un emporio, una familia agrietada, la culpa, el temor… Ahora que lograba conocerlo, solo podía desearle lo mejor en esta vida.

Después de que Hien salió, yo también lo hice, quería conseguir algo de café para el tiempo que estaría en la oficina, creo que sería bastante.

En el camino llamé a Fuutie para despedirme y a Tomoyo que estaba inusualmente feliz para avisarle que regresaría tarde o quizá no lo haría, pero antes de llegar al café me encontré con una pequeña tienda de abarrotes, así que otra brillante idea cruzó por mi mente.

Estaba en la búsqueda de un delicioso helado y chocolate en cantidades industriales cuando me topé con la vitrina de licores. Ahora que lo pienso, prácticamente desde que llegué no bebía, era un vicio que había adquirido a lo largo de los años cuanto estaba estresada, triste, feliz, sola y en general, cualquiera era una excusa perfecta para beber.

No sé qué cosa había cambiado en estas semanas, pero la situación lo ameritaba, así que tomé la mejor botella de whiskey que el lugar podía tener, mis chocolates, opté por descartar el helado y una cantidad ridícula de comida chatarra. Sería una velada para el olvido.

 **SHAORAN´S POV**

Concluida la reunión, opté por quedarme en la empresa un rato más hasta que todos se hubieran ido, quería esperar para despedirme de Sakura, así que fui a su oficina pero no había nadie allí, aunque había documentos esparcidos en el escritorio y su ordenador estaba encendido.

Seguramente fue a buscar algo para quedarse trabajando hasta tarde como solía hacerlo.

Regresé a mi oficina habiendo pedido algo de comida y luego llamé a Fuutie, me dijo que nuestro padre había pasado por ella y que Sakura la había llamado para despedirse porque regresaría tarde a casa y ya no se verían.

Tal y como lo pensé, ella estaría aquí.

Así que, para despejar mi mente, empecé a trabajar y organizar todo los archivos, actas e informes para llevar a la empresa en Hong Kong, además tenía que preparar el informe para la junta directiva, con todo esto, sería una noche productiva de trabajo.

El tiempo pasaba al parecer de manera imperceptible, porque al mirar el reloj me daba cuenta de que eran casi las 11 de la noche y si Sakura se había quedado lo más probable es que se haya ido y no haya podido despedirme de ella.

Tomé mis cosas con prontitud, organicé los archivos dejando instrucciones claras respecto a su envío a Hong Kong y salí de la oficina, ojalá tuviera la suerte de encontrarla, sería mi único aliciente, verla de nuevo.

¿No sienten a veces que cuando más prisa tienen todo se tarda más? El estúpido elevador tardó siglos en llegar, a pesar de que con toda seguridad había una que otra persona en la empresa, tal vez nadie. Quizá a algún gracioso se le ocurrió hacer que este aparato se detuviera en cada piso y estaba por acabar con mi paciencia.

Cuando por fin llegué al piso de la oficina de Sakura, desde el pasillo podía escuchar el sonido de la música, el volumen no era alto, pero la soledad del lugar al parecer intensificaba el sonido. Jazz. Sin duda era ella.

Me acerqué a la puerta sin hacer ruido, estaba ajustada, así que la abrí un poco.

Ahí estaba ella, sentada de manera despreocupada con sus pies sobre el escritorio, sin zapatos, envolturas de comida por todo el lugar y una botella de whiskey en la mesa mientras ella tomaba de un vaso y cantaba con una melancolía tal que me conmovió hasta las lágrimas.

Nunca había sentido tanta tristeza, su voz sonaba temblorosa y era una canción que conocía bien "something stupid" y sí, para variar, tenía una voz hermosa.

 _THE TIME IS RIGHT, / Es el momento perfecto  
YOUR PERFUME FILLS MY HEAD / tu perfume embriaga mi cabeza  
THE STARS GET RED AND / Las estrellas se vuelven rojas  
¡OH! THE NIGHT SO BLUE. / OH! La noche es tan azul_

 _AND THEN I GO AND / Y entonces llego y  
SPOIL IT ALL BY SAYING SOMETHING / lo estropeo diciendo algo  
STUPID LIKE / estúpido como…  
"I LOVE YOU"_ _/ Te amo_

Solo cantaba el coro y su voz se hacía más y más triste cada vez. Así que entré a la oficina y me acerqué por atrás.

\- Te amo Shaoran, maldita sea, te amo – decía ella entre lágrimas

Y yo tampoco pude contener mi llanto, sí, la amaba, quizá ella no lograría entender de qué manera pero tenía que saberlo. Así que susurré en su oído

\- Yo también te amo, Sakura.

Ella se detuvo en el acto y con un brazo limpió sus lágrimas, miró su vaso, luego la botella casi vacía

\- Creo que he bebido demasiado – musitó para sí misma y luego hizo girar su silla, yo estaba de rodillas y me miró con sus hermosos ojos verdes, cristalinos por las lágrimas y se abalanzó sobre mí.

\- No me importa si eres solo una alucinación a causa de mi embriaguez pero tenía que decírtelo, te amo Shaoran y me estoy muriendo por dentro.

Yo la abracé con fuerza, deseaba que ese momento fuera eterno y no tenernos que separar por las difíciles circunstancias que me rodeaban, besaba sus cabellos y la aferraba a mí mientras la sentía temblar a causa de su llanto.

Pasamos un rato así, abrazados, hasta que logró calmarse y se puso de rodillas

\- Perdóname Shaoran, lamento mucho que hayas tenido que ser testigo de este patético espectáculo.

\- Mujer, no podrías ser patética por mucho que lo intentaras; además, no podía irme sin verte, sin hablar contigo y sin sentirte cerca. Siento como si fuera prisionero voluntariamente.

\- ¿bailamos?

La miré por un momento con su sonrisa triste y por supuesto que sí, si supiera que mi vida terminaría esta noche, sería con ella con quien quisiera pasar los últimos instantes.

Nos levantamos y empezamos a movernos al son de la música _"everybody loves somebody"_

Era una canción por demás irónica, yo no esperaba llegar a enamorarme, desde joven conocía mi destino: casarme, tener una familia, dirigir el negocio… Naces, creces, te reproduces y mueres. Punto

Pero ahora, tenía a quien yo creía era el amor de mi vida en mis brazos, a quien consideraba un refugio, no era mi media naranja, porque esa mujer no necesitaba que nada ni nadie la completara pero solo la tendría conmigo esta noche.

\- ¿sabes? – Dijo ella contra mi pecho – desearía haberte conocido antes, en otras circunstancias

\- En cambio yo, Sakura, prefiero haberte conocido en estas circunstancias a no haberte conocido jamás. Me siento afortunado de haber compartido esta fracción de tiempo y llegar a conocerte. Ha sido un honor.

\- Creo que nos faltaron muchas cosas por hacer.

\- ¿En qué pensabas?

\- Mmmmm no sé, hacer cosas normales, la mayoría de veces estábamos en la oficina. Me hubiese gustado ir a la playa, a alguno de esos festivales que hacen en los templos, no voy desde que era niña… Además… - dijo deteniéndose y pasando sus dedos sugerentemente por mi pecho – Hay algo que al fin no pude enseñarte

\- ¿Enseñarme? – dije sonriendo-

\- Aja… Alguna vez dijiste que nunca habías tenido sexo en una oficina.

Y sí, no podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo, pasamos de la melancolía del momento a la sensualidad, todo el ambiente cambió por completo y ella empezó a empujarme suavemente hasta quedar apoyado en su escritorio.

Yo me quedé en silencio, quería disfrutarla así, con esa picardía mientras desabrochaba uno a uno mis botones y empezaba a besar mi pecho. Sus labios eran como fuego sobre mi piel y yo acariciaba sutilmente sus piernas procurando subir su falda, pero un ruido llamó nuestra atención, observamos y al parecer alguien se acercaba.

Sakura me tomó de la mano y me arrastró hacia un pequeño espacio dentro de la oficina, parecíamos niños pequeños escondiéndonos por haber hecho alguna pilatuna.

\- Señorita Kinomoto… Señorita Kinomoto – escuchábamos la voz de un hombre, seguramente se trataba del guardia de turno, Sakura reía como niña traviesa a causa de su embriaguez y yo trataba de que no hiciera ruido y no morir de risa al verla a ella así.

\- Seguramente salió a comprar algo – terminaba de decir el señor – la señorita Sakura es muy trabajadora – pero no se iba, seguramente al ver el tiradero que tenía mi acompañante se había quedado recogiendo algo de todo aquello

Sakura no paraba de reír y amenazaba con hacerlo cada vez más fuerte así que como un impulso solo aprisioné sus labios contra los míos, obviamente la primera intención era que de verdad no nos escucharan, pero ella empezó a devolverme el beso con mucha pasión, sentía su pierna subir por la mía y yo la tomé con mi mano acariciándola, amaba el tipo de medias que solía usar, jamás eran un inconveniente, antes la cosa más sexy que me excitaba tan solo tocándola.

El espacio era mínimo, lo que me daba la excusa perfecta para apretarla más a mí y acorralarla contra la pared, luego sentimos nuevamente el silencio reinante, bueno, con excepción de la música que había quedado sonando y nos sentimos en libertad de movernos a nuestro gusto, sin importar el ruido que pudiéramos hacer; sentí como sus manos se deslizaron hacia la hebilla de mi cinturón y rápidamente sentí el pantalón caer a mis pies para luego liberar mi erección que empezaba a tornarse dolorosa.

Yo por mi parte había desabrochado su blusa y besaba el inicio de sus senos pero era muy poco lo que podía hacer.

\- Solo hazlo, no sabes cuánto lo he ansiado

\- Pero Sakura… Mi amor….

\- Tranquilo – me susurró jadeando – no será la única de esta noche, nos falta la oficina – la sentí sonreír de una manera tan sexy mientras ya con su falda casi por completo levantada a causa de la posición de su pierna, hacía que pudiera acercarse más a mí. Pero, como no tenía sus típicos zapatos altos quedaba un poco baja para mí.

Así que sin pensarlo mucho la sujeté de la cintura elevándola un poco más y así poder entrar en ella de una sola estocada, un gemido cargado de placer escapó desde lo más profundo de su ser excitándome aún más, si es que eso era posible, me encantaba sentirla así, ambos estábamos a la merced de nuestras pasiones y nuestros cuerpos eran el perfecto catalizador de nuestros sentimientos.

Sentí como llegaba el clímax recorriendo todo mi cuerpo y ambos reíamos como locos, abrazados en ese pequeño armario.

\- Dime que tampoco lo habías hecho en un closet – preguntaba Sakura aun jadeando y riendo

\- No – respondía yo también con mi respiración entrecortada – me encantan estas primeras veces contigo.

\- Pero aún… Hace falta la oficina – dice ella mirándome con deseo – ¿te sientes capaz de continuar la lección?

\- No me conoces preciosa, contigo tengo ganas de todo, siempre.

Salimos de ese pequeño espacio besándonos con pasión, sí, definitivamente lo de hace un rato no había sido suficiente, era demasiado el deseo que teníamos el uno por el otro, además de saber, aunque no quisiéramos decirlo en voz alta, que sería la última vez que podríamos expresarnos todo lo que sentíamos a través de nuestros cuerpos.

Tropezábamos con las cosas que encontrábamos mientras terminábamos de despojarnos de las prendas que quedaban, tenía hambre de su piel, de sus labios, de su cabello enredado entre mis dedos, su cintura que se acopla a la perfección con mis manos, sus senos que rozan mi pecho cuando la tengo tan cerca como ahora. La necesitaba y viviré el resto de mis días como un adicto, necesitando cada centímetro de su piel.

Con mi brazo, tal y como había visto en las películas, arrojé todo lo que había sobre el escritorio y la recosté allí, tomé una de sus piernas poniéndola sobre mi hombro y empecé a rozarla con la yema de mis dedos hasta llegar al elástico de su media y retirarla muy lentamente mientras ella sonreía. Hice lo mismo con la otra pierna y cuando terminé la levanté de nuevo poniéndola de espaldas a mí.

\- Lo haces bien para ser la primera vez – decía ella mientras yo devoraba su cuello y desde mi posición terminaba de quitarle la blusa y posteriormente el sostén, acariciaba sus senos deleitándome con ellos y continuaba besando su cuello, ella por su parte acariciaba mi miembro sugerentemente.

La incliné de nuevo sobre la mesa, esta vez para empezar a bajar lentamente su falda empezando con el cierre y al igual que ella hizo con mi pantalón, dejé caer aquella prenda ante sus pies para dejarme ver la sexy y diminuta tanga que traía en ese momento, había podido sentirla al principio, pero verla era algo completamente diferente y mucho más en la posición en que se encontraba, lentamente empecé a deslizarla por sus piernas desnudas mientras la escuchaba reír maliciosamente.

Me acerqué lo suficiente como para rozar su trasero con mi erección, moría por entrar de nuevo en ella pero no quería hacerlo tan fácil, la retiré un poco de la mesa pero conservando la misma posición, con mis piernas abrí más las suyas y mi mano viajó hasta su femineidad, acariciándola y sintiendo la humedad en ella, moviéndome lentamente al principio para sentirla a la perfección y sus gemidos me indicaban que estaba haciendo justo lo que ella deseaba, pero tampoco podía dejar de besar su espalda y mi mano libre continuaba acariciando sus senos.

Poco después empecé a introducir mis dedos en ella mientras continuaba gimiendo y diciendo mi nombre con esa voz tan sensual que me fascinaba.

\- Shaoran…

\- Te amo Sakura, que eso no se te olvide nunca.

\- Te amo

\- Eres mía

Ya no podía resistirlo más y entré en ella nuevamente, esta vez de manera más delicada, poco a poco fueron subiendo la intensidad y velocidad de las embestidas, sabía que Sakura estaba a punto de terminar así que me incliné sobre ella sin detener mis movimientos y la abracé con fuerza hasta que sucumbió en mis brazos.

Ambos sudábamos y nuestras respiraciones estaban bastante agitadas.

\- No sé qué tenía que enseñarte… Al parecer eres todo un experto – decía Sakura entre risas

\- Me enseñaste que esta experiencia… Es única… Solo si estoy contigo.

Nos recostamos en el pequeño sofá pero no por mucho tiempo, a pesar de la calefacción, no había nada con qué cubrirnos y definitivamente no eran las condiciones ideales.

Así que nos vestimos poco a poco, recogimos el desastre que habíamos causado en esa oficina, o bueno, por lo menos los documentos que eran lo verdaderamente importante, nos abrigamos bien previendo el frío que estaría haciendo en las calles a esa hora y salimos del lugar.

Afortunadamente yo tenía un vehículo en la empresa, nos ahorraría la infortunada tarea de movilizarnos en un taxi y sería menos incómodo para nosotros.

\- ¿Te molestaría mucho dejarme en mi casa primero? – Preguntó ella.

\- ¿En tu casa? Pero yo… Yo pensé

\- ¿Qué?

\- No me hagas caso, son solo ideas mías.

\- Dime lo que pensabas.

\- Bueno, pues… Más que pensar, desearía que pasaras el resto de la noche conmigo.

\- Shaoran… No lo considero prudente, en el apartamento están Eriol y Yamazaki, en el hotel, está tu padre y ni modo llevarte a casa de Tomoyo.

\- ¿Y es que acaso son los únicos lugares en esta ciudad donde podemos refugiarnos? Por favor Sakura, son mis últimas horas aquí y quiero pasarlas contigo.

Sakura solo me sonrió y asintió. Así que salimos en busca de un lugar acogedor y que no quedara demasiado apartado, yo debía regresar al hotel a eso de las 6 am y ya eran la 1 am

Encontramos un hotel donde podríamos pasar la noche y vencidos por el cansancio, totalmente desnudos, nos acostamos abrazados como si nunca fuéramos a soltarnos. Quería decirle tantas cosas pero no tenía el valor, me resistía a tener que despedirme.

\- Dulces sueños mi amor – dije suavemente cerca de su oído, ella no respondió, solo me abrazó más fuerte, eso era suficiente para mí.

 **SAKURA´S POV**

Sentí unos labios cálidos en mi frente, pero realmente estaba tan cansada que me era imposible abrir los ojos y quedé dormida nuevamente.

Un rato más tarde, con la luz entrando por la ventana me desperté sintiendome increíblemente feliz. Sin abrir los ojos, tanteaba a mi lado esperando encontrar su cuerpo cálido a mi lado, pero no. Solo estaba el lado frío de la cama, de manera que me levanté de inmediato y encontré sobre la almohada una rosa roja y una carta.

 _Para mi querida Sakura_ – decía el sobre

 _Buenos días mi amor,_

 _Espero hayas logrado descansar, te veías tan tranquila y plácida que no tuve corazón para despertarte, además, que no creí poder soportar el despedirme de ti. Al momento que leas esta carta estaré de regreso a China pero mi corazón está contigo, en estos pocos días me has dado toda la felicidad que no he tenido en el resto de mi vida y eso lo atesoraré por siempre._

 _Lastimosamente, las condiciones nos fueron adversas y si solo se tratara de mí, créeme que no dudaría un solo instante en dejar todo de lado por seguirte a donde fuera, pero hay muchas más personas que dependen de esta infortunada unión._

 _Solo quiero que sepas que te amo, que cada vez que te lo dije anoche, te lo dije desde lo más profundo de mi corazón y estoy seguro de que este sentimiento permanecerá para siempre. El tenerte en mis brazos, mirar tus ojos y probar tus labios ha sido sin duda una de las mejores experiencias de mi vida, pero más que todo eso, conocer tu precioso corazón._

 _Deseo con toda mi alma que seas feliz y que nunca olvides, donde quiera que estés, que hay un corazón que late por ti, un hombre que te ama más allá de cualquier cosa._

 _Li Shaoran_

Las lágrimas caían en aquel pedazo de papel mientras mis manos temblaban con cada línea que leía, sabía perfectamente que este día llegaría y por eso había optado por alejarme de él, por mi mente no había pasado el tener una noche como la que compartimos y sentirlo tan cerca de mí hasta hace tan solo unas horas.

Ese beso cálido que sentí en mi frente temprano en la mañana sería el último contacto que habría tenido con él, ahora, en tan solo unos días, tendría que verlo en un altar casándose con otra, nuevamente aquella batalla entre el deber y los sentimientos.

 **TOMOYO´S POV**

Después de la jornada de anoche no me sentía muy bien y me quedé dormida antes de poder hablar con Eriol, de verdad extrañaba tanto sentirlo de esa manera y más aún cuando nunca habíamos pasado una noche juntos.

Ahora, con las primeras luces de la mañana podía sentir su cuerpo cálido abrazándome de manera protectora, aunque eso no disminuía en lo más mínimo mi malestar, me hacía sentir tranquila y en paz, pero aun así, necesitaba saber qué había pasado entre Eriol y Kaho, está bien, se despidieron pero ¿y?

No mucho rato después, sentí que me atraía más a él.

\- Linda, ¿te sientes bien? Estás muy caliente – pregunta él

\- No, no me siento bien, supongo que el frío de ayer terminó por afectarme.

Él se levantó de inmediato poniéndose frente a mi y puso su mano en mi frente.

\- Si, sin duda tienes fiebre. Por favor abrígate bien, volveré en un rato.

Lo vi ponerse la misma ropa de ayer que quizá aún estaría mojada

\- Espera, ¿a dónde vas?

\- A buscarte ropa y medicamentos, prometo que no me tardaré, por ahora descansa ¿si?

Me dio un beso en la frente y la verdad es que sí tenía mucho sueño, así que decidí seguir durmiendo otro rato.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Tomoyo, despierta, debes tomar la medicina

Cuando desperté me dolía terriblemente la cabeza y estaba mareada y desorientada.

\- Me siento muy mal, todo esto es mi culpa – decía Eriol agachando su rostro – si hubiese sido sincero contigo en torno a mi reunión con Kaho nada de esto habría pasado.

\- No digas eso, yo fui la loca histérica que decidí correr un maratón bajo la lluvia.

Eriol me ayudó a incorporarme, había traído algo de sopa, seguro la pidió al hotel.

\- Por ahora necesito que estés un poco mejor y llevarte a tu casa ¿si? Cuando te sientas mejor podremos hablar.

\- No, dímelo ahora, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

Él tomó mi mano y me miró de una manera muy dulce – Lo que pasó Tomoyo, es que lograste lo que yo pensé que nadie haría

Mi cara de inquietud lo llevó a sonreír un poco – Me enamoré de ti Tomoyo, lograste sacar de mi corazón ese viejo y caprichoso sentimiento. Kaho insistía en que me reuniera con ella, no sé, de alguna manera pensó que estaría dispuesto a renunciar a todo por ella como en el pasado y si hubiese sido unos meses atrás…

\- ¿Qué cambió?

\- Mi corazón, cuando hablamos esta tarde después de la junta me di cuenta de todo, ese espacio que era sagrado para mí, donde conservaba mis sentimientos hacia Kaho, simplemente ya no existía y solo estás tú, en mis pensamientos, en el deseo de tenerte a mi lado.

\- Por qué la besaste?

\- Porque me lo pidió, dijo que era una manera de "concluir" con todo esto y si te soy sincero no me pareció algo del otro mundo, he besado muchos labios Tomoyo y eso no significa que sienta algo por esas personas, pero después de lo de anoche comprendí que solo quiero besarte a ti.

\- Debiste confiar en mí y debí confiar en ti. Perdóname.

\- No te preocupes, lo importante es que ahora estás aquí conmigo y podemos darnos una oportunidad. ¿Te gustaría?

\- Mmmm bueno… Estoy tomando medicamentos, me siento desorientada y no creo poder darte una respuesta ahora.

\- Eres tan cruel Tomoyo Daidouji.

\- Convénceme – le digo mirando hacia otro lado esperando su reacción

\- No debiste decir eso – respondía él mientras besaba mi cuello – tengo unos métodos muy persuasivos – decía con su voz ronca

\- Eres un manipulador, tratando de embaucar a una niña inocente como yo.

\- Para ser una niña inocente, no haces cosas para nada inocentes

\- jajajaja tonto, tendrás que usar tus métodos otro día, de verdad me siento muy mal.

\- Vamos, te ayudaré a vestir para regresar a casa.

Así fue, me llevó a casa y como si de una niña pequeña se tratara, se quedó a mi lado el resto del día, ese sería el único tiempo que tendríamos por ahora, pues él regresaría a Hong Kong para presentarse con la junta directiva de la empresa y apoyar a Shaoran con el tema de la boda.

Esos días, nos dedicamos a organizar todo lo necesario para empezar a trabajar después de regresar de la boga en Hong Kong, pues mi madre regresaría a New York y solo Sakura y yo quedaríamos aquí.

Por otro lado, estaba Sakura; desde la partida de Shaoran se había tornado melancólica y solitaria, me costaba cada vez más sacarla de su habitación o la oficina, pero no podía culparla, era la primera vez que se enamoraba y qué difícil estar en sus circunstancias, tener que estar allí y ver casar al hombre que amas, por ese motivo no quería importunarla, solo estar a su lado sin reproches ni cuestionamientos, tal y como ella hizo conmigo.

Estábamos a solo un día de nuestro viaje a Hong Kong, yo me había dedicado a unos diseños en los que estaba trabajando prácticamente desde que llegamos, era mi manera de despejarme cuando estaba muy estresada y planeaba usar el mío para la boda, pero no estaba segura de proponérselo a Sakura, inclusive, aún estaba esperando que se arrepintiera de su decisión de ir, me parecía un despropósito.

\- Tommy, ¿puedo pasar? – preguntaba tímidamente mi querida amiga.

\- ¡Claro! Ay Sakurita, eso ni se pregunta, pasa por favor

\- No quiero importunarte, veo que estás ocupada.

\- Sakura… Nunca importunas, ¿cómo estás?

\- Bien… Quería saber si me puedes acompañar a conseguir un vestido, hasta ahora noto que no tengo nada adecuado para usar mañana en la boda.

\- ¿Estás segura que vas a ir?

\- Si Tommy, es mi deber y... – suspiró con su mirada baja

\- Quieres verlo por última vez ¿no es así?

Ella simplemente asintió.

\- Bueno, en ese caso no tienes que preocuparte por un vestido, justo estaba terminando una de mis creaciones, te verás absolutamente hermosa, y más tarde podemos ir a comprar los accesorios ¿te parece?

Una sonrisa tímida apareció en su rostro, así que me puse manos a la obra, si ella insistía en estar allí, yo me encargaría de hacer que estuviera deslumbrante.

Terminamos el día en una especie de pijamada como cuando éramos niñas, sin darnos cuenta, el estar en Tomoeda nos había permitido exorcizar todos los demonios del pasado, los temores, las angustias, todo aquello que nos había impedido vivir y gozar de muchas experiencias.

Si de algo tenía certeza, era de la fortaleza de Sakura, ahora estaba en un momento difícil, pero que a su vez la había hecho más humana y sensible ante un sentimiento que nunca había experimentado, pero que, según sus propias palabras, le había permitido ser muy feliz.

 **¡Hola!**

 **Se preguntarán: ¿por qué publico hoy? buenooo la verdad es que me gocé tanto este capítulo que estaba ansiosa por mostrárselos y espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Yo sé que había pasado mucho tiempo haciendo sufrir a nuestros lindos castaños, pero espero que esta despedida haya sido suficiente para ustedes.**

 **¡Ahora sigue la boda! jjejeje esa si será para la próxima semana y espero que me acompañen entonces.**

 **¡Un abrazote!**

 **Ale-San**


	24. LA BODA

**CAPÍTULO 24**

 **LA BODA**

 **SAKURA´S POV**

Muy temprano en la mañana nos dispusimos para viajar a Hong Kong, íbamos en el avión de Sonomi pero regresaríamos en un vuelo comercial, teniendo en cuenta que ella seguiría su camino hacia Estados Unidos. Había pensado los últimos días que podría pedirle a mis padres que pasaran una temporada conmigo en Tomoeda.

En el trayecto me quedé dormida, así que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estábamos en Hong Kong, nos recibía un clima muy confortable, nos daría un descanso del frío que soportábamos en Japón.

Una limosina nos llevó directamente hacia un hotel lujoso que había reservado para nosotras. El plan – según ellas- era llegar y disfrutar del spa, luego iríamos con los estilistas y estaríamos listas para ir al lugar donde se celebraría aquella unión. Irónico, se trataba del mismo sitio donde lo conocí

Decidí que trataría de relajarme, me negaba a aparecer ese día como un alma en pena llorando la pérdida de su amor, estaría en esa fiesta y me vería fabulosa como dice Tommy, no quería ver a Shaoran triste por mi culpa.

Estuvimos preparadas para ir a aquel evento, Eriol pasó por nosotras al hotel y como siempre se veía muy guapo y Tomoyo feliz, esa era la parte que me agradaba del asunto, no la veía así desde hace muchos años y no sería yo la que le amargaría el momento haciéndola preocupar.

El lugar quedaba un poco alejado de la zona más poblada de la ciudad, recordaba esa primera vez que estuve allí, totalmente nerviosa en el vehículo con Yukito sin la más mínima idea de que lo conocería a él.

Estuve sumida en mis pensamientos hasta que me hicieron percatar de que habíamos llegado al lugar, muy similar a la otra vez, había muchos vehículos lujosos y personas distinguidas. El primero en bajar del auto fue Eriol, como el típico caballero inglés atento para ayudarnos a las tres.

Respiré profundo, lista para empezar la función, acomodé mi cabello por última vez una última mirada en el espejo y estaba lista; tomé la mano de Hiragizawa quien amablemente se ofrecía a ayudarme y agradecía por ello, no quería que la abertura de mi vestido terminara revelando más de lo que debería.

Al bajar todos del auto nos preparamos para ingresar por el camino de flores y luces. Sonomi tomó la delantera y Tomoyo se asió del brazo de Eriol, yo preferí quedarme un poco más atrás, me tomaba mi tiempo para observar todo alrededor y la verdad del caso, es que todo estaba hermoso, una boda como cualquier mujer podría soñar.

\- Wow, ¿acaso podrías ser más perfecta?

Reí al escuchar aquella voz - ¿Y tú podrías ser más exagerado?

Hien Li se acercó a mí extendiéndome su mano.

\- Estoy feliz de verte Sakura.

\- Cumplí mi palabra, aquí estoy.

\- Vamos, tengo la mesa asignada para ustedes.

Me ofreció su brazo lo cual rechacé, me parecía completamente inapropiado y mucho más en estas circunstancias con tantas personas a nuestro alrededor e irrespetuoso con su esposa a quien no tenía aun el gusto de conocer.

\- Sí que eres quisquillosa niña

\- Respetuosa querrás decir.

Se adelantó un poco más acompañando a Sonomi, nos indicó la mesa donde nos ubicamos para luego ir con él a conocer a otras personas que hacían parte de la junta directiva de la empresa. Al fin y al cabo, era para nosotras un viaje de negocios y lo prefería así, para mantener mis pensamientos alejados de toda esta situación.

Aun así, inconscientemente buscaba por todo el lugar tratando de verlo aunque fuera una vez.

\- ¿Quieres que te lleve con él? – me preguntó Hien en un susurro

\- No… Cómo se te ocurre, debe estar ocupado.

\- Mmmm más que ocupado, está encerrado porque no quiere ver a nadie

\- ¿Y Meilling?

\- También, pero ella es por otras razones, ya sabes que la tradición es que salga solo al comenzar la ceremonia.

\- ¿Falta mucho para que empiece?

\- Mmmmmm una media hora según lo programado.

\- ¿Y tu esposa?

\- Está con Shaoran en este momento.

Poco después terminamos con las presentaciones y nos dispusimos a tomar nuestro lugar en la mesa correspondiente.

\- Sakurita, deberías aprovechar esta noche, he visto varios jóvenes muy apuestos que no te quitan los ojos de encima – me decía Sonomi de manera jocosa

\- Jajaja gracias Sonomi por tu sugerencia, pero créeme que es lo que menos quiero en estos momentos.

\- Pero ¿por qué? Eres hermosa, joven, exitosa… No te haría mal tener un buen hombre a tu lado, mira cómo está de feliz mi Tomoyo.

\- Lo sé, amo verla así, pero yo estoy bien como estoy.

Y sí, sería una maldita tortura esa noche.

 **MEILLING´S POV**

Las horas pasaban lentas y tortuosas, las maquilladoras trataban de hacer milagros para ocultar la evidencia de que había pasado llorando los últimos días y que así no fuera tan obvio que no quería estar acá.

Tía Ierán, como siempre, estuvo pendiente de cada detalle y al llegar temprano al lugar pude ver lo hermoso que estaba todo, era un sueño hecho realidad para cualquier mujer, menos para mí.

Desde que regresé de Japón no he sabido nada de Touya y siento como un pedazo de mi corazón se hubiese quedado con él ¿cómo es posible llegar a amar a alguien de tal manera en tan poco tiempo? Ahora comprendía a Shaoran y lo que le había sucedido con Sakura y no podía soportar la sensación de vacío que ahora estaba en mi corazón.

Ahora estábamos a solo minutos de llevar a cabo esta unión, sentía dolor por mí, dolor por Shaoran, rabia por mi familia, con mi padre. Con este último, no había hablado desde que regresé de Japón, no quería verlo, pues no dejaba de pensar en él como el hombre que arruinaría mi vida.

Pero justo el sonido de la puerta me reveló que era él.

\- Te ves hermosa hija

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Me parece que fui lo suficientemente clara al decir que no quiero verte.

\- Hija no me trates así, me da mucha tristeza.

\- Ah, ¿ahora te sientes triste? No sé si es ironía o cinismo, me hablas de tristeza cuando tú mismo te estás encargando de acabar con mi vida y mi felicidad.

\- Pero no entiendo ese cambio tuyo Meilling, fue lo que quisiste por años, luchaste muy duro para estar acá en este momento.

\- Fue un error, un terrible error que traté de enmendar al final para luego darme cuenta que tan solo soy una pieza en su macabro juego de poderes. No puedo creer que alguien como tú se haga llamar mi padre.

\- Hija escú…

\- No me toques, no quiero escucharte, ni que me lleves al altar; prefiero ir sola por ese desdichado pasillo que a tu lado.

\- ¡Eres mi única hija!

\- ¡Y se supone que debías cuidarme!, se supone que debías luchar porque yo fuera feliz y no estar sobornando al tío Hien quien te pidió por amor a su hijo que canceláramos todo eso y de la manera más vil preferiste defender tus propios intereses que cuidar de mí. Ahora vete que no quiero verte.

Lo escuché suspirar resignado y salir de la habitación, se escuchaba que hablaba con alguien afuera, seguramente era mi tía.

\- Meilling – sí era ella- no deberías ser tan dura con tu padre.

\- Tía, ahora no.

\- Comprendo tu situación y la de Shaoran pero es lo que se debe hacer.

\- No me hables de eso ahora que tú y yo tenemos cánones de vida muy diferentes. Ese temita del honor, el deber y toda esa basura es lo que nos tiene en esta situación.

\- Ven, siéntate a mi lado.

Con cansancio la obedecí.

\- Te enamoraste ¿no es así?

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al instante y solo pude asentir.

\- Te entiendo, me traes mucho amargos recuerdos hija.

\- Por qué son tan injustos tía, ambos estamos enamorados de personas diferentes y nos obligan a estar juntos.

\- Mei, no tenemos mucho tiempo y espero no arrepentirme de esto – dijo cerrando los ojos y respirando profundo – pero hay alguien que quiere verte.

\- Yo no quiero ver a nadie.

\- Tan obstinada como siempre, solo quédate aquí y por favor lo que estoy haciendo lo hago por ti y por Shaoran, sé que siempre he sido la esposa sumisa y pusilánime incapaz de defender a sus propios hijos, pero… Sólo se prudente ¿si? – esto último lo dijo tomando mi rostro entre sus manos y salió de la habitación

\- Pase por favor.

Sentí mis piernas flaquear al verlo y no pude contener el llanto, tomé como pude el estorboso vestido para no tropezar y me arrojé a sus brazos, me parecía un sueño tenerlo frente a mí en ese momento y aunque fuera algo efímero quería sentir su calor una vez más.

\- No sabes lo feliz que soy de verte, ¿cómo pudiste desaparecer de ese modo? – decía Touya mientras acariciaba mi cabello y rostro con ternura

\- Perdóname pero es la única manera de poder cumplir con esto.

\- ¿Y si no lo haces? Meilling, vine por ti.

Lo miré totalmente sorprendida ¿qué clase de locura estaba diciendo?

\- Mira, sé que es un disparate pero ¿qué otra cosa podemos hacer? ¿Te vas a resignar a vivir de esa manera solo por cumplir un deber?

\- Pero… Es una responsabilidad con mi familia y yo…

\- ¿Y tú, La responsabilidad contigo misma Meilling? Te estás sacrificando por unas personas a quienes no les interesas.

Y sí, tenía razón en cada palabra, estaba yendo como oveja al matadero por ellos, por mi padre, aun cuando ninguno había hecho nada por mi felicidad.

\- Ven conmigo. Tal vez no tengo la fortuna que tú puedas tener, pero tendrás una vida cómoda a mi lado, puedo trabajar desde cualquier lugar y escondernos de todo y me encargaré de hacerte feliz Meilling.

Me sentía en una especie de telenovela en ese momento. Es decir ¿irme y dejar toda la vida que conozco de lado? ¿Y cuál sería mi recompensa final? Un hombre que me amaba y estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse por mí.

De repente todo pareció tan claro para mí, por primera vez y aun cuando se me viniera el mundo encima, pensaría solo en mí, en mi felicidad y bienestar. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora, me solté del agarre de Touya y le di la espalda por unos momentos.

Tomé la tiara que tenía en mi cabello y me la quité lanzando lejos el velo que usaba y volviéndome a él de nuevo para besarlo con todo el deseo que tenía contenido.

\- Eso quiere decir…

\- Sí, vámonos de aquí.

Una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro y tomó el maletín que traía a sus espaldas.

\- Te traje algo de ropa, será demasiado llamativo que te vean salir de este lugar con el vestido de novia.

\- ¿Estabas tan seguro que me iría contigo?

\- Estaba seguro de que le darías una oportunidad a nuestra felicidad.

Le sonreí y procedí a quitarme el engorroso vestido ese y procedí a escribirle una pequeña nota a Shaoran.

Me vestí con prontitud, pues pronto daría inicio a la ceremonia; afortunadamente la ropa que había traído no solo era cómoda sino que no tenía nada que ver con mi forma de vestir, así que no levantaría sospechas. Recogí mi cabello con una gorra y salimos de aquel lugar de la manera más sutil posible.

En la puerta uno de los guardias nos detuvo.

\- ¿Ustedes quiénes son?

Touya respondió rápidamente hablando el idioma a la perfección– estábamos ayudando con la decoración del salón de baile, hemos terminado nuestra labor así que nos retiramos – yo por mi parte trataba de esconder mi rostro y aquel hombre me miraba de manera sospechosa

\- Ya veo, bueno, que tengan feliz noche entonces.

Salimos como si nada sucediera y tomados de las manos empezamos a correr lejos del lugar.

\- ¿Dónde dejaste el auto?

\- Procuré dejarlo en un lugar lejano, no quería que nos identificaran de alguna manera querida.

\- Tenías todo fríamente calculado ¿no?

\- Para hacer algo como esto no se puede improvisar.

Llegamos al auto y emprendimos nuestra huida, sin duda alguna, lo más loco que había hecho en toda mi vida pero me sentía feliz, eufórica, liberada.

 **SHAORAN´S POV.**

Este día y los que le habían precedido eran una total tortura, agradecía la llegada de Eriol y su compañía, me sentía totalmente ausente del mundo y con un vacío en el corazón que me ahogaba. Literalmente lo hacía.

Ahora estoy aquí, aislado de todo ese cúmulo de personas que han venido a "celebrar" con nosotros, aunque a nadie le interesa en realidad; mi madre ha estado rondando todo el tiempo tratando de que todo se haga como se debe hacer.

\- Hey, supe que no querías ver a nadie – decía Eriol asomado a la puerta

\- Eres la excepción

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- No preguntes… Ella…

\- Sí, aquí está.

\- No quiero verla, no me siento capaz

\- Tendrás qué, amigo, esto al parecer no tiene reversa y sea ahora o en un futuro, ella estará ahí.

\- Me quiero morir Eriol, en serio.

\- Solo… relájate un poco, de hecho… Vine porque ya es hora amigo.

\- Demonios

\- Vamos novio, tu mamá te espera.

Salí de aquel pequeño cuarto y allí estaba mi madre, tan elegante e impasible como siempre. Sin mirarme solo preguntó:

\- ¿Cómo estás?

\- Tú lo sabes bien, no vale la pena preguntar

Una pequeña sonrisa asomó en sus labios – Solo respira y deja que las cosas tomen su propio rumbo.

No entendí nada acerca de su actitud, mucho menos esa enigmática sonrisa que jamás había visto… De hecho creo que no la había visto sonreír, no sé si estaba feliz porque había logrado su cometido o qué cosa estaría pasando por su cabeza

Empezamos a caminar por aquel pasillo, tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y trataba de enfocarme en llegar a ese lugar sin mirar a nadie

Pero claro, mis ojos la encontraron de inmediato, estaba en una de las mesas principales con su cabello suelto y ondulado, un maquillaje de noche que hacía resaltar sus bellos ojos. Lo que daría por simplemente tomarla de la mano y salir huyendo de aquí.

Al pasar cerca, me brindó una dulce sonrisa que me dolió en lo profundo del corazón y cerré los ojos, no soportaba verla más, hasta que llegamos al altar.

Me paré en ese lugar a la espera de quien sería mi esposa, pero los minutos empezaron a correr, las personas a murmurar y empezaba a hacerse extraña la ausencia de Meilling.

En un momento apareció Shiefa notablemente nerviosa con un pequeño trozo de papel en sus manos, se acercó a mí y me lo entregó.

 _Te quiero y te querré siempre mi querido amigo. Que esta sea una oportunidad para encontrar la felicidad que tanto hemos anhelado._

 _Meilling_

¿Esto era una broma? Miré a mi hermana y ella se acercó susurrando en mi oído – Parece que huyó hermanito, encontré esta nota junto con su vestido en el cuarto donde ella estaba.

Creo que mi rostro era un poema, además, suponía que se vería un poco inapropiado si empezaba a saltar de felicidad o a reír frenéticamente ¿Cómo era posible que haya sucedido eso? Era como una especie de milagro o el regalo más especial que haya podido darme Meilling.

Al mirar hacia donde estaba mi familia, allí estaba mi madre, con esa pequeña e indescifrable sonrisa y lo comprendí: Ella sabía todo y no podría asegurar si tenía o no algo que ver.

Me bajé del altar hacia donde estaban ellos y le enseñé el papel a mi padre, en eso también llegó el padre de Meilling quien lo arrebató de manos de mi padre, el rostro de ambos estaba consternado y solo se miraban entre ellos.

\- Bueno señores, se acabó este circo, me largo de aquí.

\- Espera Shaoran, no te vayas así, debemos hablar con los invitados – Decía mi tío Fai

\- Está bien, háganlo y después hablaremos de esto.

Me quedé al lado de mis padres mientras el avergonzado y consternado padre de la novia pasaba para dar la noticia sobre la cancelación de la boda, de verdad yo hacía mi mayor esfuerzo por disimular la alegría que me embargaba.

Volteé a ver hacia donde estaba Sakura quien estaba igual de confundida a los demás y le sonreí, esperaba poder tranquilizarla con eso.

\- Estimados invitados, en primer lugar queremos ofrecer disculpas a nombre de nuestra familia y anunciar que este matrimonio se ha aplazado hasta nuevo aviso.

Los murmullos empezaron a incrementarse y yo estaba furioso.

\- ¿Como que aplazarse? ¿De dónde salió eso? ¡No, Debe ser cancelado!

\- Cálmate Shaoran – decía mi padre sujetándome el brazo-

\- ¡No es justo! No es mi culpa, yo cumplí hasta el final, que carajo entonces está esperando que suceda, ¡ya déjennos tranquilos!

Me levanté bruscamente de mi asiento buscando salir de ese lugar, ¿qué más querían de nosotros?

El único lugar seguro por el momento era aquella habitación que estaba ocupando hasta hacía un rato, estaba tan cabreado por esta situación y caminaba impaciente por todo ese espacio, hasta que el sonido del puerta llamó mi atención

\- Shaoran ¿Qué pasó? – se trataba de Eriol

\- Esto es una locura hermano, al parecer Meilling huyó

\- ¿Qué?

\- Si, dejó una nota con su vestido de novia

\- ¿Y estás molesto por eso? – me miraba con extrañeza

\- No para nada, antes me estaba controlando para no saltar de felicidad, pero lo que me molestó fue lo que dijo el padre de Mei, ¡que el matrimonio sería aplazado!

\- Si… Eso dijo, que estarían avisando sobre la nueva fecha

Bufé molesto – pues entonces que busque otro novio, yo cumplí con lo que me correspondía, agradezco el gesto de Mei pero para mí esto se acabó. ¿Dijo algo más?

\- Sí, que no valía la pena desperdiciar que todo estaba preparado así que invitó a todos a disfrutar de la fiesta. Ese hombre está un poco trastornado ¿no crees?

\- Me preocupa Meilling, si él ha dicho eso es porque la va a buscar por cielo y tierra y no lo sé… Me da mala espina esa situación, espero que sea muy prudente con todos sus movimientos y pueda esconderse bien.

\- Shaoran… ¿Sabes con quién huyó?

Guardé silencio por un momento, si lo hizo por amor y buscando su felicidad mi única pista era Kinomoto, pero nadie más que yo lo sabía, estoy seguro que ni Sakura y esa información debía manejarla con mucha precaución, entre menos personas supieran, más seguros estarían.

\- Eriol, sabes que confío en ti, eres como un hermano y sí sospecho de quien puede ser, pero no tengo la certeza y debo ser muy prudente con esa información, por ahora no puedo decirte más.

\- No te preocupes amigo, haces lo correcto, solo espero que ella esté bien.

\- Y dime, ¿Sakura?

 **SAKURA´S POV**

Esto ya parece una de esas comedias románticas, estamos todos sin saber absolutamente nada sobre lo que sucedió con la boda.

Pero si hasta ahora no creía en los milagros, ahora comprendía que existía algún tipo de deidad que se había compadecido de nosotros. Mi corazón estaba como loco de pensar que no había tenido que verlo casado y que quizá esta sería una nueva oportunidad para nosotros.

Aunque, mientras hacen el anuncio lo veo salir furioso del lugar, quizá sea por el asunto del aplazamiento y eso me deja con más dudas que certezas, ¿le habrá sucedido algo a Meiling? Quizá se enfermó o algo y esta dicha solo duraría unos instantes.

Luego, aquel hombre dice que aunque no haya ceremonia se hará la fiesta como si nada hubiese sucedido, que personas más extrañas, aunque en un sentido práctico tenían razón, todo estaba dispuesto y con seguridad estaban evitando un desplante a los invitados.

\- ¿Qué les pareció? Es casi como una tragicomedia – decía Sonomi

\- Muy extraño ¿no? Estas cosas solo se ven en las películas – añadía Tomoyo

\- Lo sé, me pregunto cómo estará Shaoran – dije en voz baja

\- No te preocupes, Eriol está con él, seguramente volverá pronto – me respondió Tomoyo en un susurro

\- Sakura, ¿puedes venir conmigo? Quiero presentarte a alguien – era Hien

\- Bueno, vamos.

Empezamos a caminar por el salón donde ya las personas disfrutaban de los aperitivos y los tragos, algunos incluso bailaban.

\- Hien, ¿puedo preguntar?

\- Bueno… Fue algo inesperado pero la verdad no sé en qué terminará todo esto, supongo que tendremos tiempo de hablar entre nosotros y así sacar a Shaoran de todo esto.

Yo solo le sonrío, de verdad espero que así sea.

\- Aquí estamos – dijo él cuando nos detuvimos frente a una hermosa mujer de cabello negro y apariencia imponente – Sakura, te presento a mi esposa, Ierán Li.

Sentí mi rostro arder, podía esperar todo menos que me presentara ante su esposa, sentía vergüenza de solo estar frente a ella y al recordar las insinuaciones del hombre aquí a mi lado.

\- Ierán, ella es Sakura Kinomoto, de quien te había hablado – Ok con esas palabras sentía que iba a colapsar, ¿cómo que le había hablado de mí?

\- Señorita Kinomoto, mucho gusto.

\- El gusto es mío, señora Li.

\- Bueno, yo las dejo, debemos reunirnos con Shaoran.

Un silencio incómodo hacía presencia entre nosotras, hasta que escuché su voz dirigirse a mí

\- Hien me ha hablado mucho de ti

Dios mío, no sabía dónde meterme o qué hacer, ¿qué podría haberle dicho?

\- No te preocupes, todo lo que me habló de ti fue muy bueno, eres abogada ¿no es así?

\- Si señora

\- Y… Has afianzado una amistad muy especial con mi hijo ¿cierto?

\- Ehmmm si señora.

\- ¿Sabes algo? esto ha sido muy difícil para nosotros, el tema del matrimonio de Shaoran y todo lo que eso conlleva.

Yo me sentía demasiado incómoda, no sabía cómo hablar con ella o de qué manera abordarla.

Pasó uno de los meseros llevando champagne

\- ¿Deseas tomar algo?

\- Si señora, gracias

\- Mira, sé por qué estás preocupada, y el motivo por el que quería conocerte es porque tuve una conversación extensa con Hien a su regreso de Japón, hasta donde él me comentó, estás al tanto de la situación de nuestro matrimonio y nuestra familia y según me dijo, trataste de aconsejarlo para que mejorara sus relaciones con Shaoran. Quería agradecerte por eso.

\- Comprendo… Bueno pues no sé qué decirle en realidad, solo que… De verdad deseo que Shaoran sea feliz.

\- Me siento muy culpable por todo esto, después de lo sucedido con Hien al inicio de nuestro matrimonio, yo me limité a ver como él se convertía en ese hombre duro e inclemente, principalmente con Shaoran, pero no dije nada, no lo defendí, no lo ayudé.

\- No se preocupe, no podría juzgarla, solo usted conoce el motivo de sus acciones, pero como le dije a Hien: nunca es tarde y a pesar de que sus otras hijas sean mayores, Fuutie es una niña maravillosa, durante este tiempo que estuvo con nosotros y pude conocerla, me di cuenta que se convertirá en una gran mujer.

\- Lo sé, es tan diferente a sus hermanas, tiene una perspectiva de vida muy clara y sé que lo hará muy bien. Aunque ahora mi preocupación es Shaoran, me temo que mi cuñado no se dará por vencido tan fácilmente.

\- Espero que Meilling esté bien – fue lo único que pude decir pero justo en ese momento mi teléfono empezó a sonar.

\- Disculpe, debo atender esta llamada.

\- No te preocupes, igual, debo ir a ver qué está sucediendo en aquella reunión. Me alegra conocerte Sakura, ah – se acercó a mí para hablarme en un susurro – y no te preocupes por el tema de Hien, lo conozco muy bien y sé que no cediste a sus pretensiones.

En ese preciso instante sentí que la sangre se me fue a los pies pero tenía que contestar esa llamada.

\- Monstruo, soy yo.

\- ¿Touya? ¿Por qué me llamas de ese número tan extraño?

\- Solo escucha con atención lo que voy a decirte, no voy a estar en Japón por un tiempo, pero por ahora tampoco puedo decirte dónde estaré. Si alguien pregunta por mí, no importa quien sea, solo dile que estoy haciendo unos trabajos y nada más.

\- Touya me estás preocupando, ¿qué es lo que pasa?

\- Creo que Li conoce la situación, solo puedes hablarlo con él, Sakura, con nadie más hables al respecto ¿entendido?

\- Ok, no hay problema, pero sea lo que sea, cuídate por favor.

Y esa se convertía en una de las llamadas más extrañas que había recibido en mi vida.

 **SHAORAN´S POV**

Ya estaba un poco más calmado y a la espera de que mi padre y tío llegaran y aclaráramos esta situación, cosa que sucedió en unos instantes.

Ambos hombres llegaron, se sentaron y me invitaron a hacerlo.

\- ¿Ahora si pueden explicarme ese asunto de que la boda se aplaza?

\- Verás Shaoran, no podemos cancelarlo, no sabemos qué sucedió con Meilling y puede que las cosas se solucionen en un par de días – decía mi tío con nerviosismo

\- ¿Qué pasó con Meilling? Sencillo: tuvo más pantalones que yo para luchar por su felicidad que sabe claramente, no está conmigo.

\- No digas eso Shaoran, seguramente está asustada y escondida en algún lugar, pero te prometo que la voy a encontrar.

\- ¡No! ¡No más! No entiendo qué es lo que quieren de nosotros, ¡ya déjennos en paz!

\- Shaoran, hijo, cálmate – decía mi padre en tono apacible – comprendemos que lo sucedido hoy escapa a todos los planes, y Fai – dijo dirigiéndose a mi tío – Shaoran cumplió con su parte, sabes que quiero a Meilling como una hija pero en este momento hablo por él. No entiendo qué pretendes.

\- Solo que me den un tiempo para encontrarla

\- Ajá, y la encontrarás y qué harás, ¿traerla amarrada hacia el altar?

\- ¡Pues si es necesario!

\- Lo siento, pero no lo haré. Yo también la quiero y deseo su felicidad.

\- No quería llegar a esto… Pero… Shaoran, Hien, no crean que no tengo idea de la presencia de cierta abogada americana.

Al decir eso un temor recorrió mi cuerpo, ¿ahora usarían a Sakura?

\- Qué quieres decir – preguntaba mi padre seriamente.

\- Tengo mis informantes y he estado al tanto de toda la operación, no sé cómo ni por qué, ella es el motivo por el que te esforzaste en cerrar ese trato querido hermano y aún la junta directiva no ha aprobado esa fusión.

Definitivamente este tipo es un maldito desgraciado, un ser despreciable.

\- El caso, es que esa operación aún se puede reversar y no sé qué consecuencias tenga para ella o para la empresa que representa. Solo les estoy pidiendo tres meses, si en ese lapso de tiempo Meilling no ha aparecido serás libre Shaoran

\- Necesito hablar con mi padre primero. – y es que de verdad necesitaba saber cuál era la situación con Sakura y la empresa y por qué mi tío se sentía tan seguro de poder amenazarme con ella.

Fai sale de la habitación dejándome solo con mi padre.

\- Necesito que seas sincero conmigo y me digas cuál es la situación de la empresa y por qué Sakura luchó tan fervientemente por esta negociación.

\- Hijo, la verdad, no me lo dijo, solo me pidió firmar una cláusula de inversión progresiva por tres años sin recibir el mismo porcentaje de dividendos.

\- ¿Qué? Eso es una locura, ¿por qué lo haría?

\- Yo hice una investigación antes de salir para Japón, de hecho, el motivo de mi visita era para acabar con esa negociación, pero cuando hablé con Sonomi y conocí a Sakura y vi sus esfuerzos y el trabajo impecable que estaba haciendo, replantee el poder ayudarlos. Industrias Daidouji tuvo un revés financiero con el último producto que sacaron y los dejó en una situación muy compleja, por lo que no tienen capacidad de invertir en nuevos productos y tienen pendientes obligaciones con acreedores y bancos. Aun así, las proyecciones muestran que es posible Salir de esa situación con nuestra inversión de capital, pero si la junta directiva se retira del negocio, ellos no podrán salir a flote de esto, de ahí que Fai nos tiene en sus manos, eso, si queremos ayudar a Daidouji y a Sakura.

Mientras él me hablaba de la situación, más me daba cuenta que muy a mi pesar tendría que aceptar el infame chantaje de mi tío

\- Está bien papá, acepto las condiciones, pero que ni crea que durante estos meses voy a llevar mi vida como si tuviera un compromiso.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Sabes perfectamente de qué hablo, amo a Sakura, quiero estar con ella y no voy a perder este tiempo mirándola de lejos mientras adelantan esta cacería de brujas.

\- ¿Y si pasa algo? no sé, aparece Meilling y ya ella no quiere separarse de ti, es peligroso Shaoran y podría sufrir mucho.

\- Lo sé papá, pero estar sin ella es como si me faltara el aire, estos días desde que regresamos han sido una real tortura y no puedo vivir así, cuando llegue el momento si es que Meilling aparecer, sabremos qué hacer.

Mi padre continua pensativo y pasa su mano por su rostro.

\- Está bien Shaoran, yo te apoyo.

Llamamos de nuevo a Fai al pequeño cuarto para darle a conocer nuestra decisión

\- Bueno, espero que hayan tomado una buena decisión – decía el recién llegado.

\- Solo tengo una condición.

Procedí a comentarle mi situación y que era la única cosa que pedía mientras se cumplía el plazo. Él lo pensó por unos momentos

\- Pero cuando aparezca Meilling regresarás con ella de inmediato

\- Tienes mi palabra

\- Bueno, solo te pido que seas discreto, no quiero escándalos de tabloides ni nada por el estilo, mucho menos, un bastardo que venga a arruinar tu futura familia con mi hija

La sangre me hervía por dentro al escucharlo hablar de esa manera, y ahora, solo me quedaba rogar que Meilling lograra evadir su búsqueda no solo por ella sino también por Sakura y yo.

 **SAKURA´S POV**

La fiesta se estaba tornando entretenida para todo el mundo, parecían olvidar el motivo original que les reunía en este lugar; bailaban, comían, bebían y reían como si no pasara nada más a su alrededor, y yo, seguía sin poder ver a Shaoran y saber qué estaba pasando; aunque la situación me parecía sumamente extraña, muy dentro de mí albergaba la esperanza de que existiera una oportunidad para nosotros.

Sola, en un rincón del salón con un coctel en la mano, veía como las parejas disfrutaban tranquilamente.

\- Sakurita, ¿estás bien? – pregunta Tomoyo que acababa de bailar la última pieza con Eriol, se veía radiante y era observada por muchos y muchas, había olvidado por un momento la fama de Eriol entre las mujeres, así que con toda seguridad ella era el centro de envidia de muchas de ellas.

\- Si Tommy, estoy bien ¿Dónde dejaste a Eriol?

\- Pues no sé, supongo que fue al baño o a tomar algo… ¿Por qué preguntas?

\- Solo quería saber si tenía noticias de Shaoran.

\- No lo creo, hemos estado juntos todo el tiempo.

\- Ya veo… ¿Y Sonomi?

\- Está allá con ese grupo de señores, seguro hablando de negocios y cosas así.

En ese momento el aludido llegaba besando la mejilla de mi amiga y diciéndole algo a mi amiga al oído

\- Sakurita, ¿podrías acompañarme al baño?

\- Claro Tommy

Atravesamos el salón y reconocí ese pasillo de inmediato, era el lugar donde había conocido a Shaoran. Respiré profundo y empecé a encaminarme por ese corredor sin fijarme si quiera en mis acompañantes, estaba por completo absorta en mis pensamientos.

\- Y aquí fue donde me enamoré de tus ojos verdes.

Me sobresalté en el acto por la impresión, pero reconocí de inmediato aquella voz, en medio de las penumbras podía sentir su cuerpo cerca del mío y por puro instinto me arrojé a sus brazos.

\- Shaoran, estaba preocupada por ti ¿qué pasó?

\- ¿Segura que hablar es lo que quieres hacer ahora?

Sonreí – Claro que no.

En ese momento empezó a besarme, aprisionándome contra la pared como la primera vez, sentía la adrenalina correr por mi cuerpo y la excitación por sentirlo con cada fibra de mi ser.

\- Nos pueden ver - dije con suavidad sobre sus labios

\- Tenemos dos aliados que no dejarán pasar a nadie

\- Pero si es el camino al baño, es lógico que las personas vengan.

\- Por acá no son los baños, era la excusa para que te trajeran hasta mí

Empecé a reír mientras él me llenaba de besos y me acariciaba como a mí me gustaba, no pasamos mucho tiempo así.

\- ¿Quieres irte?

\- ¿No hay problema?

\- ¿Por qué lo habría? Soy el triste novio abandonado – decía entre risas

\- ¿Abandonado?

\- Si, Meilling huyó con el hombre que ama, luego te cuento. Ahora, salgamos de aquí

Tomó su teléfono del que le contestaron de inmediato.

\- Listo Eriol, ya nos vamos, el auto está afuera como te pedí ¿no es así? gracias amigo, te llamaré después, creo que nos veremos en Japón.

Empezamos a correr por aquel pasillo, todo estaba vacío en esa zona por lo que no fue difícil salir de allí. El auto tal y como preguntó a Hiragizawa estaba ahí y su mayordomo esperando por nosotros.

Era como una aventura y no podía dejar de pensar qué nos depararía el futuro, pero ¡Al diablo con el futuro! Estaba con la persona que amaba y si esta era nuestra única noche la disfrutaría a su lado, y así sería con cada pequeña oportunidad que nos presentara la vida. Sin remordimientos.

 **Hola! tan solo una nochecita antes jejejeje**

 **Y que tal les pareció la magnífica boda? ese Touya es todo un loquillo y como dijo Shaoran, Meilling si tuvo los pantalones suficientes para defender su felicidad, chica valiente debo decir. Pero no la tendrán fácil, como diría también Shaoran, eso será una cacería de brujas, pero el mundo es muy grande no? imposible no encontrar un lugar donde esconderse...**

 **Ahora, ¿encontrarán a Meilling? ¿podrán ser felices Sakura y Shaoran?... Todo esto y mucho más en nuestro próximo capítulo de... Es solo un buen negocio.**

 **Gracias queridos lectores por sus visitas y obviamente por sus reviews, amo todos y cada uno de ellos. Espero sus reacciones a este capítulo!**

 **Abrazos y besos**

 **Ale-San**


	25. RUNNING AWAY

**CAPÍTULO 25**

 **RUNNING AWAY**

 **MEILLING´S POV**

Arriesgado, demasiado arriesgado. Al tratar de salir del país con mi pasaporte sería fácilmente rastreada. ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?

Rápidamente pensamos en un plan inicial. En primer lugar, viajar hacia Europa, pero aún debería presentar mi pasaporte entre países, lo cual no ayudaba realmente en nada; así que decidimos viajar a Estados Unidos, viajaríamos a ciudades distintas y encontraríamos otros medios de movilizarnos y así se pudiera perder el rastro.

Touya iría a Los Ángeles y yo a Miami, de ahí nos encontraríamos en Nueva York y el destino final lo desconocía por completo, "por seguridad" según Touya. Nunca he sido una persona miedosa, pero estaba cometiendo demasiadas locuras en una sola noche; aun así, el pensar en volver atrás no estaba contemplado.

Compramos tiquetes de última hora cada quien a nuestros destinos y nos despedimos con la promesa de encontrarnos en New York en tres días.

Abordé el avión aun con el corazón en la boca, estaba aterrada, bien conocía los contactos del clan Li y de ahí que fuera importante moverme con rapidez y prudencia, tratando de no ser rastreada. Touya no tendría mayor inconveniente, nadie lo conocía y mucho menos sabían de nuestra relación, además él estaba acostumbrado a viajar, no resultaría para nada sospechoso.

Tomé un calmante para que mi viaje fuera más llevadero y para tratar de disminuir mis nervios, con toda seguridad mi padre estaría buscándome por todos lados y lo que menos quería era volver a esa vida.

 **SAKURA´S POV**

Después de salir de aquel lugar, llegamos a la casa de Shaoran con quien por lo que me enteré era su mayordomo y fiel amigo. El muy loco quería que tomáramos un avión hacia un lugar lejano y paradisiaco, yo, solo quería estar a su lado, me importaba muy poco el lugar.

\- Bienvenida, por favor ponte cómoda. Ya le pedí a Wei que pasara al hotel a recoger tu equipaje, Tomoyo lo tendrá listo

\- Gracias Shaoran

\- ¿Quieres beber algo? o… No lo sé, quizá tengas hambre… - se rascaba la cabeza notablemente nervioso, lo que me parecía sumamente dulce

\- ¿Estás nervioso?

\- No, no… Es solo que yo… Esto… - soltó sus brazos cansado – ¿Estás segura que esto no es un sueño? Siento que es irreal, tenerte en mi casa…

\- Shaoran, no es un sueño y no quiero nada, solo estar contigo. – respondí recostándome en su pecho mientras él me abrazaba delicadamente

\- ¿Sabes que te amo? Quizá te lo diga y pienses que miento, digo, objetivamente cualquiera podría pensar que si te amara no estaría dispuesto a casarme con otra mujer que no seas tú… Pero…

\- Shhhh conozco perfectamente tus motivos y no te juzgo por eso, además, este sentimiento nos involucra solo a nosotros dos, no le debemos explicaciones a nadie.

Se inclinó y me besó con delicadeza, despacio, mientras me abrazaba con fuerza, sentía su anhelo en ese contacto y quisiera permanecer así con él por lo que me reste de vida.

De repente sentimos que la puerta se abría y nos separamos automáticamente.

\- Joven Li, señorita Kinomoto, disculpen si los interrumpí. He traído las pertenencias de la señorita y las dejaré en su habitación…

\- Gracias Wei – le respondió Shaoran con una expresión de gratitud en su rostro

El amable señor no tardó en regresar y se dirigió de nuevo a nosotros.

\- Joven Li, quisiera saber si le molestaría que regresara a la mansión por unos días, ya sabe que me gusta estar al pendiente de la señorita Fuutie y confío en que no requerirán mis servicios – decía Wei con un gesto de complicidad que ambos entendimos muy bien.

\- No hay ningún problema Wei, no confío en nadie más para que cuide de Fuutie.

\- Entonces si me permiten, me retiro, les deseo una feliz noche

El hombre se retiró con una reverencia.

\- Es una persona muy peculiar ¿no es así? – pregunté divertida a Shaoran

\- Es el ser más leal que puedas conocer, creo que la única persona que siento cercana, aun sin ser de mi familia.

\- Bueno señor Li… ¿En qué estábamos?

Con una enorme sonrisa me tomó de la cintura reiniciando aquel beso que habíamos dejado atrás momentos antes, me tomó en sus brazos sin dejar de besarnos pero infortunadamente y justo antes de entrar en la habitación tropezó con mi largo vestido cayendo ambos estrepitosamente.

Sentí un fuerte golpe en mi cabeza y Shaoran llegó gateando hacia donde yo estaba con una cara de pánico que lo único que logró es que yo empezara a reír frenéticamente.

Él al verme en esa actitud se sentó frente a mí y empezó a reír también

\- ¿Segura estás bien? Lo siento mucho – decía él entre risas

Segundos después vi su rostro de pánico al acercarse a mí y yo empecé a sentir un líquido correr por mi frente.

\- ¿Qué es?… ¿Qué tengo? – pregunté pasando la mano por mi frente y ahí estaba, ese líquido viscoso y poco a poco, todo oscuro.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Auch… Sentí un punzante dolor de cabeza y una venda alrededor de mi cabeza, a mi lado el tibio aliento de Shaoran que yacía dormido en la cama sin acercarse demasiado pero con una mano posándose delicadamente sobre mi cintura.

Me deleité mirándolo por un rato como nunca había podido hacerlo, se veía tranquilo y me aventuré a acariciar su rostro con mi dedo índice, seguía siendo irreal tenerlo a mi lado cuando en una noche como esta debería estar en otro lugar, con otra persona y en otras circunstancias.

\- Es como si una hormiguita recorriera mi rostro – dijo sonriendo un poco pero sin abrir sus ojos

\- Perdón, te desperté

En ese momento al parecer se percató y saltó como un resorte.

\- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te sientes mejor?

\- Hola, sí, solo me duele un poquito la cabeza

\- Sakura – me tomó en sus brazos – casi me matas del susto

\- Pero ¿por qué? Fue un accidente

\- Yo te tenía en mis brazos y torpemente te solté, luego cuando vi la sangre y te desmayaste… Me entró una angustia tremenda.

\- Ya pasó y estoy bien, no te preocupes tanto – dije mientras empezaba a besarlo suavemente.

\- Ahhh no señorita, no va a poder ser, tuvieron que hacerte una pequeña sutura justo aquí – dijo señalando un lugar un poco más arriba de mi frente – y el médico dijo que debías descansar y si sigues besándome así no voy a poder resistir por mucho tiempo.

\- No es justo – dije cruzándome de brazos en típica posición de niña pequeña

\- Eres demasiado adorable – dijo Shaoran apretando mis mejillas reiterando mi punto anterior – nunca te había visto con un gesto tan encantador

\- No seas aprovechado y no hagas eso que duele – dije quejándome por el dolor en mis mejillas

\- Prometo – hablaba mientras repartía besos furtivos en mi rostro – que cuando te sientas mejor, te voy a complacer como quieres, pero mientras tanto, te voy a consentir, seré tu esclavo y vas a ser mi princesa.

\- Eres tan cursi.

\- ¿Te sigue doliendo mucho, Quieres que te traiga una pastilla? O prefieres algo de comer, aún es temprano pero…

\- Abrázame, solo eso quiero.

Se acercó cubriéndome con ternura bajo aquella manta y recostándose frente a mí.

\- Shaoran… ¿Qué pasó en realidad con Meilling?

Él me miró con duda, pero yo seguí hablando – Mi hermano me llamó – Ahora sí su rostro reflejó gran sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué te dijo?

\- Ok, ¿desde cuándo te interesa algo acerca de mi hermano?

\- Confía en mí, solo dime qué te dijo

\- Fue muy extraño, me dijo que no estaría en Japón y que si preguntaban por él solo dijera que estaba fuera por trabajo… Pero pues ¿qué más podría decir?, no es como si supiera lo que en realidad sucede, además me dijo que tú hablarías conmigo al respecto.

Shaoran suspiró sentándose en la cama, yo pretendí imitarlo, pero obviamente no me lo permitió.

\- Linda, esto que te voy a decir eran solo suposiciones mías pero con lo que me cuentas confirmo todo.

\- Ya señor misterio, ¿qué está pasando?

\- Meilling huyó con tu hermano

\- ¿Quéééééé? – Casi grité levantándome intempestivamente sintiendo un mareo y dolor terrible que me obligó a recostarme de nuevo.

\- Sakura… No hagas ese tipo de movimientos, te hará daño – decía Shaoran acariciando mi rostro con ternura – si no te sientes bien, hablaremos de esto después

\- Más te vale que me cuentes todo de una vez – respondí señalándolo con mi dedo

\- Bueno… Es algo… No lo sé, muy extraño, ni yo sé cómo o cuándo pasó, el caso es que se conocieron en Tomoeda, al parecer por casualidad y no lo sé, en muy poco tiempo se enamoraron, tan así, que el día del incidente en el bosque, ella misma me dijo que rompería el compromiso; pero como tenemos una familia de porquería su padre no lo permitió obligándola a regresar de inmediato. Pero al fin… tuvo el valor que yo no tuve, la llamada de Touya me confirma que están juntos.

Pero entonces, lo noté muy preocupado.

\- Shaoran, eso no es todo, qué sucede.

\- Esto que te voy a contar es extraño y afortunadamente salió en este momento, no quiero ocultarte nada.

Y ahí va, sabía que tanta felicidad no podía ser cierta.

Me habló sobre lo sucedido con su tío, que ya conocía lo que acontecía en la empresa y por qué necesitábamos su apoyo y esa terrible condición de que si encontraban a Meilling debía casarse con ella.

Pero su mayor punto de preocupación radicaba en lo que podría suceder en caso de que los encontraran, esa gente no tenía escrúpulos y podrían hacerles daño.

\- Sakura, yo no quiero que sientas que te estoy mintiendo o usando como sucedió antes, yo prometí que si la encontraban antes del plazo pactado, debo regresar a casarme con ella pero… No puedo vivir sin ti, así que… Tú decides.

\- ¿Sabes lo que pensé cuando nos encontramos esta noche?... No sabía lo que estaba sucediendo y mi único pensamiento es que no importa si es una sola noche a tu lado o el tiempo que sea, quiero estar contigo.

\- Preciosa, pero no quiero que salgas herida de todo esto, si en unos días y espero no suceda, encuentran a Meilling yo tengo que regresar, es mi obligación

\- No te preocupes por mí, soy una chica fuerte. Pero no podría vivir con el remordimiento de no haber aprovechado esta oportunidad, el mañana es incierto Shaoran y cualquier cosa puede suceder – dije señalando mi cabeza-

Él solo suspiró mientras acariciaba mi rostro y me cubría de nuevo – Por ahora, lo mejor será descansar.

Me dio una pastilla y se acostó a mi lado, nos miramos sin decir nada hasta que mis ojos se cerraron lentamente desapareciendo el dolor por un momento, pero no mi inquietud por la seguridad de mi hermano y Meilling.

 **TOUYA´S POV**

Claro que era consciente de los riesgos que estábamos corriendo con todo esto, no desconozco el poder del consorcio Li y sus influencias en muchas áreas, había trabajado en algunas de sus construcciones como uno contratista más.

Ahora, en el aeropuerto, viendo a Meilling partir, trataba de aprovechar el tiempo para mover mis contactos a su favor. Porque como aprendí muy joven: no es lo que tienes sino a quien conoces.

De inmediato me comuniqué con mi amigo Roger que vive en Miami y con quien he tenido la oportunidad de trabajar en muchas oportunidades en diferentes países, procuré darle instrucciones claras respecto a Mei, desde su llegada al aeropuerto hasta su traslado a New York donde debía esperarme, no podía dejarla por su cuenta.

Afortunadamente todo estuvo coordinado antes de que mi vuelo despegara y así emprendí ese viaje que jamás imaginaré que haría en esas circunstancias, pero de una u otra forma sentía que a su lado podía alcanzarlo todo, lograr lo que fuera, mi madre siempre me hablaba de la fuerza del amor y creo que a esto se refería.

Después de casi 15 horas de vuelo llegaba a la soleada ciudad de Los Ángeles y lo primero que hice fue comunicarme con Roger, si todo salía bien, ella estaría llegando en una hora más.

\- Hola Roger, soy Touya

\- _Amigo, ¿qué tal tu vuelo?_

\- Muy tranquilo afortunadamente, quisiera saber si ya estás preparado para recibirla.

\- _Claro que sí. Ya alquilé un vehículo para ir hasta allá, aunque ¿no crees que será muy pesado para ella hacer ambos viajes?_

\- Lo sé, lo he pensado mucho, pero el tiempo es determinante y ella no debe permanecer el Miami, debe salir de inmediato.

\- _Querido amigo, espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo._

\- Nunca había tenido nada tan claro en mi vida.

\- _Te apoyo, estaré atento al teléfono para que puedan comunicarse._

\- Gracias amigo.

Me dispuse para visitar algunas constructoras y oficinas de colegas, el objetivo era poder justificar mi visita a Los Ángeles y posterior partida a New York, este vuelo tenía muy corta duración así que no tendría ningún inconveniente en llegar a tiempo a mi destino final.

Hablé con algunos contratistas, revisé algunas obras y procuré que mi visita fuera notoria por mis colegas, esperaba con todo mi corazón que todo saliera como lo tenía previsto.

 **MEILLING´S POV**

Estaba totalmente agotada y no solo por el viaje en sí, el día anterior con el asunto de la boda me habían arrastrado de un lugar a otro y no había tenido tiempo de descansar. Lo peor del caso, es que sabía que al llegar debía emprender de inmediato mi viaje a New York, el permanecer aquí hacía que todo fuera demasiado peligroso.

Al llegar a mi destino ya era casi de noche, necesitaba un café con urgencia, así que me acerqué al primer local disponible después de recoger mi equipaje y empecé a recorrer el aeropuerto buscando la salida y pensando en la manera de abandonar esa ciudad.

De repente un hombre alto de cabello negro se acercó a mi.

\- ¿Meilling Li?

Lo miré con desconfianza, ¿quién era ese hombre y por qué me conocía?, él al ver que yo no le respondía y mi forma de mirarle se acercó de nuevo a mí.

\- Señorita, por favor no piense mal, soy amigo de Touya, me envió a buscarla.

Cuando escuché esas palabras creo que me puse más nerviosa aún.

\- ¿Touya? ¿Él está bien?

\- Espera un momento

Empezó a hacer una llamada y me pasó el teléfono

\- _Meilling, gracias al cielo llegaste bien, dime ¿cómo estás?_

\- Cansada y preocupada hasta que te escuché, ¿tú cómo estás?

\- _Bien preciosa, coordinando todo para obtener la coartada perfecta y podernos encontrar en New York, Roger es mi amigo desde hace muchos años, es alguien de confianza así que no te preocupes, él se encargará de llevarte hasta new York y que no te falte absolutamente nada, por favor lo que quieras pídeselo a él, de igual forma él te dará un dinero para que no tengas que usar tus tarjetas en ningún momento._

\- Gracias, tendremos mucho cuidado

\- _Meilling…_

\- Dime, ¿qué pasa?

\- _Para mí es un poco complicado expresar mis sentimientos correctamente y no lo hice en Hong Kong, pero quiero que sepas que te amo y te voy a proteger de quien sea._

\- Yo también te amo Touya, nos veremos en New York

Terminamos la llamada y mi corazón estaba eufórico, escuchar esas palabras del hombre que amaba era simplemente indescriptible y necesitaba tomar fuerzas para continuar con este camino.

\- Bueno señorita Li, creo que es hora de marcharnos, todo está preparado.

\- Ya Touya me explicó quién eres, así que los formalismos no son necesarios y me disculpo si fui agresiva

\- Tranquila, es normal que estés nerviosa, es una locura la que están haciendo no es algo que se vea todos los días.

Nos dirigimos hacia un auto, saldríamos de inmediato de la ciudad, acomodé mi asiento para procurar dormir un poco, sentí que pasaron unos pocos minutos pero al ver mi reloj noté que ya llevábamos cinco horas de viaje, era media noche y estábamos detenidos en un pequeño hotel.

\- Vamos, es necesario que descanses.

\- Pero…

\- Hablé con Touya, faltan más de 12 horas de viaje y es necesario que descansemos para prevenir un accidente.

\- Tienes razón – me dolía todo el cuerpo y aunque había podido dormir tanto en el vuelo como en el auto sentía que necesitaba relajarme y dormir en condiciones adecuadas.

Al entrar en la habitación, Roger me dio algo rápido para comer anunciando que a las 8 de la mañana deberíamos partir nuevamente y como era de esperarse, la noche pasó como un suspiro, pero me sentía mucho mejor, más aliviada.

Debo decir que el viaje en general no se hizo tan tedioso, compartíamos anécdotas en torno a Touya y sus muchas experiencias con las mujeres.

\- Te digo, decidí apoyarlo porque nunca lo había visto hacer ese tipo de cosas, incluso llegué a pensar que era un gay reprimido que buscaba guardar las apariencias saliendo con muchas mujeres pero nunca adquiriendo un compromiso.

\- ¿Gay? – reí maliciosamente

\- ¿De qué te ríes?

\- Solo puedo decirte que por lo que me ha mostrado, tu amigo puede ser cualquier cosa menos gay.

\- Bueno, está bien, no lo conozco hasta allá. Pero no sé, me parecía demasiado extraña su actitud.

\- Y ¿qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

\- Tú. La manera en que me habló de ti la primera vez, estaba realmente preocupado, se notaba en su voz lo mucho que te quiere y el simple hecho de que estemos haciendo todo esto… Obras son amores ¿sabías?

\- Lo sé, resulta paradójico que un hombre tan seguro de sí mismo como Touya tenga tantas dificultades en expresar sus sentimientos, pero a través de sus acciones lo dice todo.

\- Exacto, por eso lo supe. No conozco muy bien lo que está sucediendo y presiento que entre menos sepa será mejor, lo que sí sé es que deben cuidarse y también aprovechar cada momento, la felicidad puede llegar a ser muy efímera.

Y sí, eso lo tenía muy presente y mucho más con la sombra de mi familia sobre mí, esperaba que todo esto funcionara y no pudieran encontrarnos y si lo hacían no lograran dañar a Touya.

 **TOUYA´S POV**

Había llegado por fin a New York, estaba haciendo muchísimo frío, pero bueno, nada muy diferente de Japón y recordaba que Meilling no era precisamente aficionada a ese tipo de clima, pero por lo pronto era lo mejor que podíamos hacer. Había hablado con mis padres comentándoles que iría a visitarlos, de manera que mi padre, como siempre tan precavido, dejó un auto para mi estacionado en el aeropuerto y así no tener que alquilar uno.

Faltaban aún unas tres horas para la llegada de Meilling y quería estar preparado, sé que fueron pocas las cosas que logró traer y no quiero que pase ninguna necesidad, así que me dispongo a ir de compras tomando como referencia el hecho de que es una mujer muy elegante y sofisticada, no puedo comprarle cualquier cosa, y será un gusto para mí hacerlo.

Las horas pasan lentas y tortuosas, termino de hacer las compras y me dispongo a esperarla en el lugar pactado con Roger: Times Square, un lugar bastante concurrido a pesar del gélido clima, donde podríamos pasar fácilmente desapercibidos.

Justo estaba distraído con las luces de la ciudad cuando el sonido de mi celular notificaba que por fin habían llegado, mi corazón empezó a latir sin control de pensar que volvería a verla y que estaríamos juntos por fin.

Salí del auto mirando en todas direcciones, cuando sentí que alguien se abalanzó sobre mí con fuerza, afortunadamente logré mantener el equilibrio para verla abrazada a mí y sollozando. Estaba aliviado, feliz, casi que eufórico, por fin la tenía entre mis brazos y tomé su rostro entre mis manos para besar aquellos labios rojos que tanto me gustaban.

Tras ella mi amigo Roger se acercaba con una sonrisa burlona.

\- Por fin caíste Touya Kinomoto.

\- No digas tonterías – dije seriamente, sintiendo el calor subir por mi rostro, aunque no podría enojarme con él, le estaba demasiado agradecido

\- No te preocupes, ya conozco todo tu prontuario – intervino Meilling con una sonrisa similar a la de mi amigo

\- Qué le dijiste? – sentía mi rostro arder en ese momento

\- Nada más que lo necesario amigo mío, nada más.

Solté por un momento a Meilling para acercarme a mi amigo y darle un abrazo, le estaba realmente agradecido por haber hecho esto por nosotros.

\- Bueno, vámonos.

\- Yo… Me quedaré en un hotel – dijo mi amigo tímidamente

\- No digas tonterías, vamos a la agencia a devolver el auto y te vienes con nosotros, ya tengo tu tiquete para que regreses mañana.

\- ¿Están seguros?... Se acaban de reencontrar, no quiero interrumpir.

\- O subes al auto o te subiré a patadas, vámonos que está helando aquí.

Mi amigo subió al auto que los trajo hasta aquí y yo lo seguí hasta el concesionario con Meilling a mi lado, la miraba de vez en cuando, me parecía mentira que estuviera ahí y que pudiéramos empezar una vida juntos. Sé que con el tiempo las cosas se calmarán y podremos tener una vida normal.

Emprendimos el camino a casa de mis padres, llegaríamos a las 8 de la noche aproximadamente según el tráfico, por ser época de vacaciones estaba bastante fluido y por fin a lo lejos podía ver aquella casa, la que no visitaba muy seguido, pero por las personas que la habitaban podía decir que era mi hogar.

Estacionamos el auto y tomé a Meilling de la mano, se notaba que estaba nerviosa.

\- Touya ¿y… Si no les agrado?

\- Es imposible que eso pase, ya verás que son muy agradables

\- Si, pero lo que estamos haciendo… El peligro al que te expones estando conmigo…

\- Ya dije que no te preocupes, cuando los conozcas sabrás a qué me refiero. Pasaremos esta noche aquí y mañana temprano vamos a otro lugar.

Acariciaba su mejilla para tratar de tranquilizarla, al salir del auto tomó mi mano con fuerza casi que escondiéndose tras de mí, hasta que la puerta se abrió dejándome ver la amable sonrisa de mi padre dándonos la bienvenida y envolviéndome en un cálido abrazo

\- Tanto tiempo hijo, no sabes lo feliz que me hace tenerte en casa – posteriormente vio a las personas tras de mí, primero saludó a Roger a quien ya conocía dándole la bienvenida pero luego se asomó detrás de mí para encontrar a una tímida Meilling casi que escondida en su abrigo y con la cabeza gacha. Totalmente irreconocible. – Bienvenida señorita, siéntase como en su casa por favor, mucho gusto, soy Fujitaka Kinomoto y es un gusto tenerle aquí.

Ella, al ver la actitud de mi padre sonrió un poco y estiró su mano para saludarlo.

\- Pero pasen por favor, está helando aquí afuera y deben estar muy cansados, hemos preparado una cena especial.

Tomé la mano de Meilling y entramos juntos, pasamos directamente al comedor donde se encontraba mi madre poniendo la mesa.

\- Mamá – fue lo único que necesité para que ella me abrazara igual que mi padre

\- Tanto tiempo mi amor, que felicidad tenerte en casa. –Al igual que mi padre, se dispuso a saludar a Roger y posteriormente se acercó a Meilling.

\- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Nadeshiko Kinomoto, bienvenida a casa – saludó con la amabilidad de siempre, aunque Meilling estaba igual de cohibida pero eso para mi madre no era problema, así que la tomó de la mano y la guio hasta el comedor – ven acá, tuvo que ser un viaje muy largo y debes tener hambre.

Meilling por su parte estaba un poco sorprendida por la actitud de mi madre.

Todos nos sentamos a comer tranquilamente hablando de cosas sin mayor importancia, si algo los caracterizaba era su prudencia y no iban a tocar el tema que nos tenía allí hasta que no fuera el momento preciso.

Y ese momento llegaría finalizando la cena; mientras Meilling y Roger estaban tomando el té, nosotros estábamos en la biblioteca, era necesario que ellos estuvieran al tanto de la situación y quién era la recién llegada para mí.

\- Estamos listos para escucharte Touya

\- Papá, mamá, Meilling y yo estamos huyendo.

Les conté toda la historia de cómo nos conocimos y el compromiso que la ataba en Hong Kong, pero por sobre todo, la necesidad de que nos ayudaran durante un tiempo mientras la situación se calmaba.

Ellos se mostraban reflexivos y sinceramente yo, no sabía que pensar, si estaban de acuerdo o no, si sí nos apoyarían o estaríamos solos en todo esto.

\- Touya, nunca te imaginé haciendo algo como eso – decía mi padre con tono de voz serio – Pero eres un hombre y confiamos en tu criterio, además, por lo que nos logras decir, la situación de esta chica es bastante cruel y conocemos los alcances del clan Li, así que cuenten con nosotros.

\- Además es una chica tan linda, algo tímida, pero eso no es problema – decía mi madre con una sonrisa.

Definitivamente tenía los mejores padres del mundo y contar con su apoyo era demasiado valioso para mí.

 **MEILLING´S POV**

Nunca me había sentido tan nerviosa en mi vida como desde el momento en que pisé esa casa, y no era porque ellos hicieran algo para que yo me sintiera así, todo lo contrario, eran demasiado amables y cálidos y yo no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de atenciones, por lo menos no de forma espontánea, era obvio que los empleados de mi casa me atendían siempre de la mejor manera, pero movidos por la obligación.

En un momento se retiran a otra parte de la casa dejándonos a Roger y a mí solos mientras tomábamos el té.

\- No estés nerviosa – decía Roger interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, los Kinomoto son de lejos las personas más amables que puedas conocer. ¿Conoces a Sakura?

\- Si, era precisamente la cabeza de la negociación en Japón, aunque… No compartimos mucho en realidad.

\- Esa mujer… - dijo él suspirando- fue mi amor platónico durante mucho tiempo, pero siempre me rechazaba con una sonrisa, hasta que me resigné.

\- Perdón, pero ¿qué es el efecto que causa en los hombres? Es decir, es como si ejerciera algún tipo de poder sobre ellos y no logro comprenderlo.

\- Uhhhh ¿por dónde empezar? Es una mujer poderosa, independiente, nunca se ve dependiendo de alguien más que no sea ella misma, además su inteligencia, pero todo eso contrasta con su dulzura y amabilidad; como te digo, son muchos años de conocerla en muchas matices y llegar a quererla es inevitable.

\- Bueno, supongo que tienes razón.

\- Además Touya la adora, es intocable para él.

\- Sí, lo noté, pero la verdad creo que si nos hubiésemos conocido en otras circunstancias, podríamos ser buenas amigas, ahora es algo… Prematuro

\- Bueno, pues no conozco tu historia con ella, pero serán familia y lo mejor es que puedan llevarse de la mejor manera posible

En ese momento la señora Kinomoto ingresó en la sala arrastrándome con ella.

\- Ven acá linda, debes estar muy cansada, Touya estará otro rato con Fujitaka y me parece injusto que te quedes esperando – empezó a llevarme por la gran casa hasta dirigirme a una habitación amplia y confortable – Espero que puedas descansar bien, sé que el clima de Hong Kong es muy diferente y aquí ha estado demasiado frío.

\- No se preocupe, pude estar en Japón unas semanas y también hacía mucho frío, aunque tiene razón, aquí está peor – dije tratando de no sonar demasiado seria

La señora revoloteaba por la habitación arreglando detalles mínimos.

\- Tienen todo lo que necesitan aquí, si te da hambre… - se quedó pensativa por un momento – creo que olvidé enseñarte la cocina

\- No se preocupe, así estamos bien.

\- De ninguna manera, quiero que te sientas como en casa, además estamos tan felices de tener a Touya de nuevo con nosotros – se acercó tomando mis manos y llevándome a un sofá de la habitación – Meilling ¿puedo llamarte así?

\- Claro, si señora

\- Ya Touya nos contó lo sucedido y déjame decirte que estamos aquí para apoyarles en todo, conozco las influencias de tu familia y haremos todo lo posible por protegerlos, no quiero que te sientas extraña de ninguna manera, así que si necesitas algo, déjame saber, somos tu familia ahora.

Era tan extraño para mí escuchar esas palabras, nunca había compartido la calidez de una familia, de hecho, no pensaba si quiera que así pudiera ser, todo en mi casa en China era ceremonioso, cada quien por su lado y con sus asuntos, ahora, me ofrecían compañía, apoyo y cariño, así, que poco a poco me convenzo de la decisión que he tomado sin importar los riesgos que eso represente.

No mucho tiempo después regresó Touya y aunque moría de ganas porque me tomara en sus brazos y me hiciera suya, creo que fue mucho más fuerte el cansancio porque en cuanto me abrazó, caí totalmente dormida, pero con una paz que pocas veces había experimentado.

A la mañana siguiente, me despertó trayéndome el desayuno a la cama y llenándome de besos, me sentía como en un sueño del que no quería despertar; después de una mañana en que tratamos de ponernos al día con el tiempo que habíamos perdido estando separados, preparamos nuestras cosas nuevamente, para partir al lugar que sería nuestro escondite del mundo por el tiempo que fuera necesario hasta que las cosas se calmaran y poco a poco pudiéramos empezar a construir una vida normal.

Su padre nos llevó, quedaba a uno Km de la enorme casa de los Kinomoto, era pequeña en apariencia pero increíblemente acogedora, un lugar perfecto para dos, frente al mar y con todo lo que se pudiera necesitar, estaríamos solo nosotros, sin nadie más interviniendo, aprendiendo a conocernos y tratando de encontrar la libertad

 **Hola!**

 **Aquí un nuevo capítulo. y siii es muy MeiTouya, pero tampoco los podía dejar por ahí volando de cualquier manera no? Los dejaremos quietecitos y apartados del mundo como ellos quieren porque ahora sí nos enfocaremos en nuestra pareja protagonista.**

 **Pienso. ¿Cómo estar libremente con una persona que sabes que tarde o temprano vas a perder? Yo personamente, soy muy del pensamiento del futuro, el mañana es demasiado incierto como para preocuparnos demasiado por él, lo único que tenemos en nuestras manos es el ahora.**

 **Aun así, no debe ser una situación fácil.**

 **Por otro lado, agradezco muchísimo sus comentarios, parezco disco rayado pero de verdad me hacen muy feliz con ellos y me animan a continuar.**

 **Sin más, los dejo con besos y abrazos hasta la otra semana**

 **Ale-San**


	26. IDILIO

**Hola! Aquí les dejo un capítulo bastanteee romanticón (alerta de diabetes jejejeje)**

 **Espero que lo disfruten... El final se acerca**

 **CAPÍTULO 26**

 **IDILIO**

 **SAKURA´S POV**

Las últimas horas habían traído demasiadas emociones juntas, ya no me dolía la cabeza, aunque la pequeña herida seguía ahí yo solo lo veía como un recuerdo de que el hombre que amaba era quizá, un poco más torpe que yo, y es que aunque solía moverme con cuidado, mis precauciones tenían su razón de ser, yo era torpe por naturaleza, herencia de mi madre, pero con los años aprendí a ser precavida.

Aun cuando ya estaba perfectamente bien, Shaoran era exagerado con sus cuidados; trataba de convencerlo de que no pasaba nada y estaba bien, pero era tan dulce y sumamente cuidadoso que mi mente no podía evitar viajar a un futuro e imaginarlo como mi esposo… Como padre…

Sacudí mi cabeza eliminando esos pensamientos, era algo a lo que ni siquiera podía aspirar, aun cuando él pudiera permanecer a mi lado y construyéramos una vida juntos, quizá solo seríamos nosotros dos.

Una lágrima solitaria empezó a recorrer mi rostro, era un aspecto de mi vida que me causaba una tremenda tristeza, por eso huía de ese pensamiento; pero al ver a Shaoran tan dulcemente dedicado, había sido inevitable que mi imaginación me jugara una mala pasada.

\- Y aquí viene un desayuno recargado para la mujer más bella.

Rodé mis ojos tratando de contener una sonrisa – De verdad eres cursi

\- Si, no me avergüenzo de ello.

En ese momento me observó con cuidado y dejó la bandeja a un lado.

\- ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Estás llorando?

\- No… No es eso

\- No insultes mi inteligencia Sakura – dijo mientras con su pulgar trataba de borrar el rastro que aquella lágrima había dejado – ¿te sientes bien? – su rostro de preocupación me enterneció por completo, quisiera simplemente besarlo y no tener que decir nada más, era un tema que no hablaba con nadie y ya llegaría el momento, pero no sería ahora.

\- Ya te dije que no es eso, solo… Me entró preocupación por Touya, es todo.

\- ¿No se ha vuelto a comunicar?

Solo negué con la cabeza y como por arte de magia mi móvil empezó a vibrar sobre la pequeña mesa a mi lado.

De inmediato tomé aquel teléfono y miré la pantalla, era mi padre.

\- ¿Papá?

- _Mi querida niña, ¿cómo estás?_

\- Bien, gracias ¿y mamá?

\- _También está perfectamente, de hecho se encuentra a mi lado y te envía todo su amor_

\- Papá, no sabes cuánto los extraño no había podido llamarlos pero tengo que quedarme en Tomoeda por tiempo indefinido y había pensado si quizá ustedes… No lo sé, quisieran venir.

\- _Mi amor, nada nos gustaría más que regresar a nuestra ciudad, pero por ahora no será posible. Hay una situación… - Mi padre guardó silencio por un momento_

\- ¿Pasa algo? ¿De verdad están bien?

\- _Si, si mi amor, no te preocupes… Por cierto… ¿Has visto a tu hermano últimamente?_ – esto lo dijo con un tono de voz que me extrañó bastante, como si estuviera hablando en clave.

\- Ahmmmm si… Está haciendo una serie de trabajos fuera de Japón.

\- _Claro, comprendo, bueno, esperemos y tenga tiempo de pasar a saludarnos ¿no crees? Estaríamos muy felices de verlo y no podríamos viajar a Japón, ¿comprendes?_

Carajo, esto se estaba volviendo confuso, ¿me estaba diciendo algo? o era simple casualidad que hablara de Touya.

\- Papá, ¿puedes comunicarme con mamá? Quiero escucharla.

\- _Claro que sí mi amor, recuerda que los amamos mucho, a ti y a tu hermano y que siempre haremos cualquier cosa_ – dijo enfatizando esas dos últimas palabras – _¿Comprendes? Cualquier cosa por ayudarlos_.

Y ahí estaba, la confirmación que estaba necesitando.

\- Lo sé papá, somos afortunados de tenerlos.

La siguiente voz que escuché fue la de mi madre

\- _Mi niña, ¿Cómo estás?_

\- Mamá, todo muy bien, quería preguntarte algo… ¿Te llegó mi regalo de navidad? Sé que es un poco temprano e imprevisto.

Si, lo sé, la pregunta era muy extraña, pero es que antes de partir a Japón le dije a mamá que le traería a Touya como regalo de navidad con un gran moño rojo en la cabeza, esperaba que ella lo recordara y por fin poder tener información más concreta.

Ella guardó silencio por un momento – _¡Claro que sí! No sabes lo feliz que me sentí al recibirlo_

Por Dios, me estaba volviendo el alma al cuerpo pero ella continuó – _Y el aditamento que le acompañaba… Muy frágil, pero hermosa y estoy segura que se verá muy bien en casa._

\- Gracias mamá, no sabes lo mucho que me tranquiliza saber eso.

\- _Lo sé mi amor, eso era precisamente lo que queríamos con esta llamada, avisarte que el hermoso regalo ya estaba aquí, solo faltas tú para que pueda ser feliz por completo_.

\- Mamá, ahora es imposible, pero los llevo en mi corazón todo el tiempo, de verdad. Por favor no duden en llamar si necesitan algo, los amo muchísimo.

\- _Nosotros a ti mi niña, cuídate mucho._

Suspiré al terminar la llamada mientras Shaoran me observaba impasible.

\- Que linda la relación que tienes con tus padres.

\- Lo sé, los amo mucho… Shaoran – dije acercándome lo más que pude a él – ¿Es seguro hablar aquí?

Él me miró como si me hubiese crecido otra cabeza pero me siguió el juego – A qué te refieres – dijo susurrando

\- Tengo algo importante qué decirte, y teniendo en cuenta lo retorcida que es tu familia, ¿hay alguna opción de que puedan escucharnos?

\- ¿Sakura, me estás hablando en serio? – dijo totalmente incrédulo y un poco divertido.

\- Bueno, está bien, tú asumes la responsabilidad – dije fingiéndome ofendida

\- Ya, ya, mi amor, me estás impacientando, ¿qué pasó?

\- Touya y… Bueno, Touya está en Estados Unidos, específicamente en New York

Lo vi acercarse a mí con curiosidad queriendo escuchar más.

\- Querido, no esperes más información, todo lo que sé es que está allá y está bien.

\- Bueno, pues es un alivio en verdad.

\- Lo sé, por fin podré estar un poco más tranquila.

Shaoran regresó con la bandeja ampliamente provista de deliciosa comida y con su rostro alegre, amaba verlo así y es que últimamente me había dado cuenta que amaba todo de él, su ceño fruncido, su sonrisa amplia que era tan reservada, su dulzura… Todo, amaba todo de él.

 **TOMOYO´S POV**

Me sentía muy cansada, el día de ayer había sido sin duda una locura, y no puedo negar, me había divertido muchísimo, nunca había tenido una velada tan relajada en compañía de Eriol, muy a pesar de las miradas de odio que me lanzaban muchas congéneres, ja! como si me importara.

Mi madre, no partió mucho después que Sakura, salió directo a Estados Unidos quitándome una preocupación enorme de encima, y es que, aunque sabía que Eriol le agradaba muchísimo, no dejaba de ser ese hermoso y posesivo ser que ha sido desde siempre y necesitaba en serio, casi que con urgencia poder estar con él.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro al recordar todo lo que hicimos anoche – y no, no me refiero solo a lo sexual- estábamos ebrios y felices, bailamos hasta que no pudimos más, pude ver mucho más esa faceta divertida y ocurrente de Eriol, me presentaba con orgullo ante empresarios y amigos de Hong Kong, nunca me había gustado ser una muñequita de mostrar y no lo era, yo misma me había construido un nombre en todo ese medio, así que no era solo la acompañante de Eriol que está presente como si fuera un llavero, no, era Tomoyo Daidouji, la diseñadora y empresaria y eso él lo resaltaba con orgullo.

Sentir su cálido abrazo en mi cuerpo desnudo, ese abrazo que a veces se tornaba posesivo pero que me hacía sentir que hacía parte de algo… O mejor, de alguien; sé que todo puede cambiar de la noche a la mañana, pero si algo tenía claro es que lo quería, aquí, conmigo, no solo ahora, sino en el futuro.

Entrelacé mis manos con las suyas hasta que escuché una suave sonrisa.

\- Siento que hemos dormido toda una vida – dijo él con su voz ronca

\- Y no es para menos, con la noche que tuvimos.

\- ¿Puedo decirte algo sin que salgas corriendo espantada?

\- Dime

\- Podría quedarme toda la vida a tu lado, así, justo como estamos ahora.

\- No sé por qué piensas que me voy a espantar – tengo que aprovechar que no está frente a mí para poder decirle mis sentimientos sin verme cohibida – Estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo.

\- ¿Me hablas en serio? O es solo para salvarme del ridículo de mi esporádica confesión.

\- Hablo en serio Eriol, nada de esto es un juego para mí.

Sentí como con sus manos me viraba hacia él, estuvimos frente a frente solo mirándonos a los ojos, expresando lo que con palabras sería sencillamente imposible.

\- Ya te he dicho que te amo Tomoyo, pero necesito que entiendas la magnitud de esto, no son solo palabras, no quiero jugar a los noviecitos contigo, eres demasiado importante para mí.

Yo solo atiné a acariciar su rostro, me sentía conmovida ante sus palabras, poco a poco él había derribado todas mis barreras, así que me acerqué lentamente besando sus labios con suavidad, no suelo ser muy buena con las palabras, pero deseaba transmitirle mi alma entera si fuera posible.

Al terminar el beso, con mis ojos aun cerrados y tan cerca como era posible simplemente susurré – Te amo Eriol y también quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado.

 **SHAORAN´S POV**

Las últimas 24 horas habían sido una locura total, pero todo había valido la pena para traerme a este momento y este lugar.

Luego de una guerra de comida que no se limitó a mi habitación debo decir, terminamos hechos un desastre, puedo jurar que tenía nutella hasta en los oídos, pero Sakura no quedaba atrás, el tarro completo de crema batida terminó en su cabello.

Ambos terminamos tendidos en el piso de la sala agonizando de risa, disfrutando del que sería el primer día del resto de nuestra vida.

\- Shao… Nos van a comer las hormigas si seguimos así, creo que lo mejor es darnos un buen baño.

Rodé hasta ella y apoyé mi rostro en mi mano mirándola con picardía – ¿esa es una invitación señorita Kinomoto?

\- No puedes resistirte a mí Li

\- Y ¿quién dijo que quería resistirme? – aprisioné mis labios poniéndome sobre ella, besándola con pasión, y ¡antes había logrado controlarme! Deseaba devorarla desde que la vi en el salón de la recepción, pero el infortunado incidente provocado por mi torpeza me había impedido tocarla, pero después de nuestro agitado jueguito, había podido comprobar que estaba perfectamente bien y ya no podía soportarlo más.

Quería sentirla mía como tantas veces, nunca me cansaría de su piel cremosa, la dulzura de sus labios, el calor que emanaba su cuerpo cuando estaba excitada como ahora, ¡la anhelaba! ¡Oh por Dios si la anhelaba!

Sus gemidos suaves eran acallados por el beso apasionado que no queríamos cortar y poco a poco fui adentrando mis manos en el pequeño camisón de seda para sentir sus senos desnudos y notoriamente excitados como el resto de su cuerpo.

Bajé las tiras que sostenían la pequeña prenda en sus hombros y las deslicé para poder tener mejor acceso a esa parte de su cuerpo mientras ella me abrazaba con sus piernas.

Lastimosamente no nos encontrábamos en las mejores condiciones y eso no nos permitió seguir con lo que habíamos iniciado.

\- Shaoran… de veras necesito un baño

\- Vamos linda, ya tendremos tiempo para esto, después.

Me levanté primero para poder ayudarla y es que de verdad estábamos en unas condiciones totalmente lamentables, así que nos dirigimos al baño aún entre risas y más al pasar cerca de un espejo y observarnos mejor.

Podría haberle preparado un buen baño de espuma pero no, no podía, era necesario que el agua corriera por su cuerpo a ver si podía de alguna manera quitar el pegostre en el que se había convertido su cabello, me puse tras ella tratando de desenredar con paciencia aquel desastre.

\- Es todo, creo que tendremos que proceder – dije seriamente

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- Es insalvable, debemos cortarlo.

Se volteó y me miró amenazante – primero corto otra cosa antes de que toques mi cabello

No pude evitar soltar una carcajada monumental – ¿sabes que es lo peor? – Decía aun entre risas – que te creo perfectamente capaz señorita mutiladora; además, este cabello me encanta, así como esa sonrisa, y tus ojos – empecé a acercarme más de lo que debería acorralándola contra la pared.

Mi mirada era profunda, como la de una fiera hambrienta asechando a su presa y ella, parecía desfallecer ante mis ojos.

Tomé sus manos entre las mías alzándolas sobre su cabeza y aprisionándolas contra la pared mientras yo la besaba apasionadamente y me apretaba más a su cuerpo, la erección no tardó en aparecer mientras el agua tibia seguía corriendo por nuestros cuerpos.

Con mi pierna me encargué de abrirme espacio entre las suyas agachándome para rozar su feminidad con mi miembro que estaba ansioso por entrar en ella y así mismo alcanzaba a besar esos montículos que se alzaban erectos frente a mí, la estaba torturando con cada movimiento y sus gemidos eran la evidencia.

Continué sujetando sus muñecas pero con una sola mano, la otra empezó a deslizarse suavemente por su rostro, cuello, pecho, y abdomen hasta llegar a mi objetivo. Con mis dedos empecé a acariciar su punto de placer, pero no sería lo único que haría, empecé a explorarla con mis dedos en su interior, solo para constatar que estaba justo como yo deseaba: caliente, húmeda, expectante.

Después de continuar con mis caricias y no pudiendo soportar más, la tomé haciendo que enrollara sus piernas a mi cadera y así poderla penetrar a mi antojo, si, estaba tal y como me gustaba, tan estrecha y húmeda.

La tomé de la cintura para subirla y bajarla sobre mí mientras ella gemía de placer y yo sentía que no podía aguantar mucho más.

\- Sakura… Sakura mi amor… Necesito protección.

\- No, no es necesario

No era la primera vez que decía algo como eso, pero la verdad es que mi cabeza no estaba para razonamientos en ese momento, mi mente se había evaporado y solo quería satisfacerla, pues viéndola vibrar de placer, también lo hacía yo.

Las embestidas empezaban a ser más rápidas y ya el agua no representaba nada en comparación con el fuego que había entre nosotros, sabía que pronto alcanzaría el clímax por la intensidad de sus gemidos y yo estaba en las mismas condiciones.

La sentí estremecerse entre mis brazos y sonreír con su respiración agitada, comprendí que lo había logrado y pude seguirla derramándome en su interior. Segundos después, ambos estábamos riendo y brindándonos caricias aun con el agua tibia recorriendo nuestros cuerpos.

\- Espera – añadió Sakura – de verdad tienes Nutella en tu oído – dijo mientras reía y me ayudaba con ese asuntito.

Terminamos con nuestro no muy convencional baño y me sentía como un héroe al poder rescatar el cabello de Sakura del desastre que se había creado, salimos de la ducha y el sonido de la puerta llamó nuestra atención, ambos nos miramos un poco sorprendidos, Sakura no lo sabía, pero en realidad no solía recibir visitas, una razón más para estar sorprendido.

Busqué algo rápido para ponerme y poder atender al inoportuno que golpeaba mi puerta.

\- Un momento por favor – grité desde adentro ya que el golpeteo se había hecho más insistente

Cuando llegué me encontré con la sonrisa socarrona de mi mejor amigo.

\- Di por favor que me extrañaste, tanto como yo te extrañé a ti

\- Eres un pendejo de primera – le respondí sin más, obviamente antes de ver aparecer tras de él a la sonriente señorita Dadouji.

\- Hola Shaoran, ¿interrumpimos?

\- Para nada Tomoyo…

\- ¡Tommy, Eriol! – saludó Sakura con voz entusiasta.

Mis modales indicaban que debía invitarlos a seguir, pero al echar un vistazo a mi casa, no parecía muy buena idea, pocos lugares se habían salvado del desastre gastronómico que habíamos armado en nuestros juegos previos.

Vi a Eriol sonreír con malicia cuando pasó su impertinente cabeza por debajo del brazo con el que yo estaba deteniendo su entrada.

\- Mmmmm veo que no hemos perdido el tiempo por estos lares – decía con malicia el cuatro ojos que tenía por amigo

Y Daidouji contenía la risa.

\- Bueno, en realidad, queríamos invitarlos a salir, ¿les parece bien? – terminó por decir Tomoyo.

El asunto era que ninguno de los dos estábamos preparados aún, por lo que los invité a pasar al único lugar de la casa que no estaba embadurnada de crema o pedazos de galleta, era un jardín artificial que tenía en la parte de atrás de mi casa y que me gustaba visitar en mis momentos de soledad.

Sakura y yo nos apresuramos a salir mientras yo llamaba a Wei para pedirle que enviara un servicio de limpieza a mi casa lo más pronto posible y claro está, supervisara dicho trabajo.

Decidimos que como cualquier par de parejas normales, iríamos a ver una película, hacer algunas compras, ya que Sakura se había quejado de no traer ropa, pues se suponía que regresaría hoy a Japón, pero después de mi fallida boda habían decidido quedarse una semana más y disfrutar del buen clima.

Y como cualquier pareja de novios enamorados, íbamos tomados de la mano mientras Sakura les contaba como la cosa más divertida del mundo el momento en que nos caímos en mi habitación.

\- Pero no te preocupes por eso Shaoran, si de torpeza hablamos, tienes a la reina tomada de la mano – decía Tomoyo tratando de disimular la risa.

Fue un espectáculo hermoso ver como Sakura se sonrojaba violentamente y le hacía señas a Tomoyo para que se callara, pero no era necesario, tuvo toda la tarde para demostrarlo con múltiples "pequeños accidentes" aquí y allá que solo me dejaban ver esa faceta encantadora de la mujer que tenía a mi lado, era extraño, uno podría pensar que todo tenía un límite, un punto en el que ya no se puede profundizar más, pero de ahí lo extraño, con cada día de que pasaba (incluso los días malos, aquellos en que no la había tenido a mi lado, los más oscuros y fríos) sentía que la amaba más, que no podría cansarme de ella y de sus arranques extraños, me sorprendían sus expresiones aunque a la vez se me hacían familiares y cercanos.

Observarla, se había convertido en uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos, nunca era suficiente para mí, nunca.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Una semana extraordinaria había pasado, creo que nunca había sido tan feliz en toda mi vida, justo habíamos tenido la junta con los accionistas y la presencia de Sakura y Tomoyo había sido supremamente oportuna, pues entre todos habíamos hecho un estudio concienzudo y mi padre se había lucido en la exposición del plan de negocios.

A pesar de cualquier cosa, mi admiración por ese hombre no menguaba, poco a poco me daba cuenta de que trataba de acercarse a mí y me había percatado que ese cambio se había producido a partir de su visita a Tomoeda y su amistad con Sakura; bendita fuera esa mujer y bendita la hora en que había visto sus ojos verdes por primera vez, benditos sus labios, bendita su presencia.

La última noche que estaríamos en Hong Kong, nos encontrábamos tranquilos en mí casa, habíamos hecho algunos planes, como por ejemplo: vivir juntos al llegar a Tomoeda, pues ella se mudaría a la antigua casa que pertenecía a sus padres y que nunca habían vendido, solo la rentaban ocasionalmente y afortunadamente se encontraba desocupada, seguíamos con la incertidumbre del estado de Meilling y Touya pero no íbamos a permitir que eso nos estorbara, yo, por mi parte, seguía esperando un milagro.

Pero mientras nadaba distraídamente con esos pensamientos en mente, no me percaté de que Sakura se encontraba totalmente ida del mundo, con sus brazos fuera de la piscina y su cabeza recostada sobre ellos; las gotas de agua recorrían su tersa piel como yo también lo había hecho en otras ocasiones, pero nada parecía distraerla de sus pensamientos.

Yo imité su postura frente a ella, pero ni así salió de su ensueño y yo solo disfrutaba observándola, de repente sus ojos se humedecieron y una lágrima cayó por su mejilla y fue en ese preciso momento donde se percató de mi presencia; me alarmé al verla así, ¿algo había sucedido? ¿Se estaba arrepintiendo acaso? Es decir, era perfectamente comprensible, lo que yo le estaba pidiendo era totalmente traído de los cabellos y un vacío se apoderó mi estómago, terror, sí, fue lo que sentí en ese momento antes de aventurarme a musitar palabra.

\- Mi vida, ¿te sientes bien? ¿Pasa algo?

Ella fijó su mirada cristalina en mí, pero esa mirada solo reflejaba paz y tranquilidad.

\- ¿Eres feliz Shaoran?

¿Que si era feliz? Creo que en realidad ese término quedaba corto en comparación de lo que sentía cada día que amanecía a su lado, que tenía la enorme fortuna de tomar su mano para caminar a mi lado, así que sin pensarlo una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro y respondí con total sinceridad

\- Cada día desde que estás a mi lado.

Ella, así mismo sonrió para luego proseguir con la conversación

\- ¿Sabes? Durante muchos años de mi vida cargué con un lastre de amargura y nunca me permití ser feliz, estaba tan ocupada pensando en mis desgracias y traumas que me impedí a mí misma ver todos los motivos que tenía para ser feliz, de hecho, creía haber olvidado el significado de ese sentimiento… Hasta ahora… - me miró de nuevo, sin titubear, para luego acercarse a mí con delicadeza y besar mis labios – gracias Shaoran, gracias

Aquellas palabras me sobrecogieron y me adelanté para abrazarla, no necesitaba más, podríamos tener sexo increíble o simplemente pasar la noche riendo de tonterías, si ella estaba a mi lado, nada podría salir mal.

 **SAKURA´S POV**

El vuelo tal y como lo habíamos programado estaba preparado para salir en horas de la tarde, pues más temprano estuvimos en la casa de los padres de Shaoran donde podría conocer de forma un poco más informal a su familia; estaba aterrada antes de llegar, pero todo fue increíblemente natural, las hermanas de Shaoran un poco irreverentes debo agregar, Hien como siempre, tan caballeroso y la señora Ierán, una dama en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Justo eso pensaba cuando Hien se acercó a mí antes del almuerzo.

\- Y ¿qué tal Hong Kong?

\- Maravilloso, cuesta trabajo irse, sobre todo por el frío que nos espera en Japón

El hombre a mi lado solo se encogió de hombros – Mala suerte niña, ustedes son responsables de todo esto ahora.

\- Si, se nota lo mucho que te molesta poder quedarte tranquilamente en tu casa.

\- Aunque no lo creas Sakura, creo que es la primera vez que me siento así estando aquí, las cosas han cambiado radicalmente debo decir.

\- Claro que sí, de verdad no entiendo qué clase de estupidez te tenía poseído para estar buscando otras mujeres teniendo una esposa como la señora Ierán.

Hien rió de mí no muy amable comentario – la rabia es una pésima consejera querida Sakura, y yo permití que lo fuera durante mucho tiempo, alejándome de quienes amaba, pero me quedan en la mente tus palabras, nunca es tarde. Inclusive, me contacté con mi hija Fanren, quiero arreglar las cosas con ella.

\- Fanren… ¿La que es modelo?

\- La misma, cuando eligió su profesión salió exiliada de esta casa a causa de mi estupidez. Alguna vez me dijiste que era un idiota de primera, y creo que no estabas lejos de la verdad.

\- ¿Yo te dije eso?

\- Creo… - empezamos a reír

\- Me alegro mucho ver cómo vas reordenando las cosas en tu vida Hien.

En ese momento, se anunciaba que la mesa estaba dispuesta, así que todos compartimos aquel banquete previo a nuestra partida; pude ver la sonrisa en los labios de Shaoran cuando vio a su padre tomar la mano de su madre encima de la mesa, cosas sencillas y quizá rutinarias para muchos, pero que construían momentos de felicidad.

Nos despedimos de todos los presentes ya que nuestro equipaje estaba preparado desde antes de ir a la mansión Li, saldríamos directamente al aeropuerto para encontrarnos con Tomoyo y Eriol que viajarían con nosotros.

0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, aún estábamos en el avión así que observé mi reloj, no faltaba mucho para llegar al aeropuerto en Tokio, a mi lado se encontraba Shaoran con su cabeza puesta suavemente sobre mi hombro y nuestras manos entrelazadas, un detalle que no sabía de Shaoran hasta hace apenas unas horas es que no le gusta volar, así que el hallarlo dormido y con su rostro relajado representaba para mí un verdadero triunfo.

Me puse los audífonos y me relajé ante el sonido de la música de manera que el tiempo se esfumó, porque en un momento escuché la voz del capitán anunciando que estábamos sobrevolando Tokio y aterrizaríamos en tan solo minutos.

\- Mi amor, ya llegamos – decía con voz suave al hombre a mi lado mientras acariciaba su rostro para que su despertar no fuera muy brusco.

Al momento, abrió los ojos mostrándome una cálida sonrisa, todos nos preparamos para el aterrizaje y posteriormente dirigirnos a nuestra pequeña ciudad mientras los copos de nieve caían, se acercaba la navidad y todo en el ambiente lo manifestaba.

Abordamos diferentes vehículos aun con los lamentos de Tomoyo de que nos quedáramos en su casa, pero no, la verdad, estaba ansiosa por llegar a la casa de mi infancia, durante mi ausencia había hecho todos los preparativos para que estuviera lista. Solo hacían falta algunos muebles, pero eso no sería problema

Fuutie, obviamente, se quedaría con nosotros, no podía ser de otra manera, pues me había encariñado muchísimo con la menor de las Li y seríamos como una pequeña familia.

Aún era temprano, así que podíamos llegar e instalarnos y después salir a comer cualquier cosa.

Que nostalgia me embargó al ver mi casa de lejos, con su característico color amarillo y el árbol que se erguía orgulloso al lado de la ventaba de la que había sido mi habitación durante toda mi infancia.

Llegamos y el chofer amablemente nos ayudó con el equipaje, respiré profundamente cuando saqué la pequeña llave abriendo la puerta y fue como si un túnel del tiempo se abriera ante mis ojos, por momentos temí que malos recuerdos se apoderaran de mí y me hicieran sentir triste pero fue todo lo contrario, creo que me quedé parada como idiota en el recibidor porque lo siguiente que sentí fueron los brazos de Shaoran sujetando fuertemente mi cintura y su mentón apoyándose en mi hombro

\- Es una casa hermosa

\- Ay, disculpen, sé que no es nada en comparación de lo que ustedes están acostumbrados – dije atropelladamente-

\- Es tan acogedora – repuso Fuutie mirando a todos lados – es extraño, este lugar transmite paz

Solo pude sonreír ante las palabras de mi joven cuñada y permitirles el paso enseñándoles la sala, el comedor, la cocina por su puesto y las habitaciones correspondientes.

\- Linda, creo que tenemos que ir de compras, la cocina está por completo vacía y quiero cocinar algo delicioso para mis hermosas damas.

Nos preparamos con ropa más abrigadora y salimos de casa, él y yo tomados de las manos y Fuutie delante de nosotros contemplando todo el paisaje nevado que se cernía a nuestro alrededor y fue una sensación sobrecogedora. Era como tener una familia.

 **MEILLING´S POV**

Faltaba tan solo una semana para que se cumplieran tres meses desde mí huida de Hong Kong y solo había tenido una palabra para describir todo esto: Perfección.

El viento suave sacudía las cortinas de nuestra habitación mientras sentía el abrazo posesivo de Touya alrededor de mi cuerpo, amaba despertar así cada día; al principio muchos temores se habían apoderado de mí, uno de ellos, el más fuerte, era que nos encontraran y le hicieran daño a Touya, eso terminaría por destruirme.

El otro temor, era la convivencia; digo, me conozco, soy una persona difícil, temperamental, explosiva y mi querido Touya no era una perita en dulce, pero nuestras esporádicas peleas que en la mayoría de los casos se daban por reales estupideces siempre terminaban de la mejor manera.

Por otro lado, los padres de Touya eran simplemente maravillosos, pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos, ya que eran las únicas personas con quienes compartíamos, ni siquiera me aventuraba a ir a la ciudad como muchas veces mi suegra lo había sugerido, simplemente no era seguro.

Así que aprovechaba para leer, hacer ejercicio en la playa, aprender a cocinar (cosa difícil), continuar atenta a los movimientos bursátiles… Digo, no era como si pudiera despegarme de ese mundo con tanta facilidad. Además, cumplido el periodo que considerábamos prudencial lo primero que haría sería buscar un buen empleo y poco a poco dar forma a mi vida.

Pero esta mañana para mí, era particularmente feliz, pues la velada de la noche anterior había sido sencillamente maravillosa, única, indescriptible, era como si un millón de fuegos artificiales estallaran en mi corazón.

Después de nuestra llegada a New York, había escuchado sutilmente como Nadeshiko hablaba con Touya sobre nuestra situación… Para ella era increíble que haya cancelado mi propia boda por un hombre que no se lanzaba por un compromiso serio. Yo trataba de no pensar en eso, es decir, no podía pretender salir de casi casarme con mi primo a casarme furtivamente con mi recién descubierto amor, pero aun así un pequeño temor me sobrecogía al ver que nuestra situación era un tanto incierta.

A pesar de mis temores, nunca se lo confesé a Touya, prefería no complicar las cosas y solo dejarlo pasar, si de verdad él me quería y deseaba compartir su vida conmigo… Algún día sucedería, o… Simplemente se acabaría, también trataba de prepararme ante esa opción.

 **FLASHBACK**

La noche anterior, estábamos haciendo una de nuestras "rutinarias caminatas por la playa" cuando en un pequeño muelle no muy lejano pude ver un camino de antorchas y pétalos blancos.

Sonreí con nostalgia al ver eso, de verdad había mujeres tan afortunadas a quienes podían sorprenderlas con detalles tan maravillosos, apreté la mano de Touya con fuerza mientras seguíamos caminando en silencio.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó al dirigir su vista al mismo lugar donde yo estaba mirando instantes antes

\- Jmmm no lo sé – dije encogiéndome de hombros – debe ser algún tipo de… No lo sé, ocasión especial para alguien.

\- ¿Vamos a ver? – dijo Touya con picardía dibujada en su rostro

\- ¡No! ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Si nos descubren por ahí fisgoneando sería una vergüenza

\- Oh vamos Mei, estoy seguro de que mueres de curiosidad tanto como yo.

Sin dejarme decir más, empezó a arrastrarme a ese lugar y al estar allí… Wow, de verdad era algo bellísimo, la noche estaba increíblemente estrellada y ese camino de pétalos tenía como destino un yate lujoso levemente iluminado.

\- Ya Touya, debemos irnos, los autores de todo esto deben estar en ese barco y pueden salir en cualquier momento, o peor aún, no haber llegado todavía y arruinaríamos la sorpresa – trataba infructuosamente de halarlo para sacarlo de allí.

\- No seas aguafiestas niña – dijo mientras me arrastraba delicadamente por ese camino – ¿hay alguien? – habló con voz fuerte – ¿lo ves? No hay nadie a quien interrumpir.

De seguro mi cara estaba hecha un bombillo, por Dios, estos arrebatos de Touya podían ponerme de los nervios.

Aun así, me sentí sobrecogida al caminar por el hermoso sendero que estábamos contemplando.

Me quedé sin palabras de pensar en cuanto amor y cuidado requería preparar algo así, cuando sentí los fuertes brazos de Touya alrededor de mi cintura mientras sus labios recorrían mi cuello.

\- ¿Te gusta?

\- Me gustaría… Si

\- No, no pregunto que si te gustaría, sino si te gusta, ahora. Esto es para ti – dijo casi en un susurro haciendo que me quedara congelada en mi sitio

Me volteé para observarlo, sus ojos centelleaban y en sus labios había una hermosa sonrisa que me deleitó por completo. Me arrojé a sus brazos.

\- Gracias, gracias de verdad, es precioso.

\- Y ¿tú crees que es todo?

Me tomó de la mano llevándome al yate que había estacionado, a bordo, una botella de champagne y una cesta que al parecer contenía comida. Se ubicó en el lugar del capitán y puso en marcha el motor, yo me paré a su lado acariciando su amplia espalda mientras, a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche, disfrutaba de este viaje furtivo.

De repente, detuvo la pequeña embarcación en medio de la nada, pero yo me sentía tranquila, lo tenía a él y no necesitaba nada más.

Me invitó a seguirlo, en la parte más amplia del yate yacía una manta y era donde minutos antes había visto la champagne y la cesta. Se sentó y me invitó a seguirlo, había llevado una deliciosa cena que compartimos mientras mirábamos las estrellas y hablábamos tranquilamente. Habiendo terminado, me aventuré a hacer la pregunta que me tenía curiosa desde hacía un buen rato.

\- Touya… ¿Por qué todo esto?

Rodó sus ojos de una manera muy graciosa – Vamos, pensé que nunca ibas a preguntar.

Me mostré sorprendida hacia su respuesta – ¿Sabes algo Mei? Siempre he sido un hombre meticuloso, controlador, nunca he dejado nada al azar o me he guiado por locuras; pero cuando te conocí a ti, sencillamente cambiaste todos mis esquemas hasta el punto de hacer cosas que nunca pensé llegar a hacer.

Me revolví el mi lugar un poco incómoda, era cierto, él había cambiado la comodidad de su vida solo por esconderse conmigo en un lugar apartado del mundo.

\- Aun así – continuó él – siento que no es suficiente.

Rápidamente se arrodillo frente a mi dejándome por completo estupefacta – Mira las estrellas Mei… Pueden pasar las estaciones, las personas, las circunstancias, pero ellas continúan ahí, inamovibles. Ante ellas como testigos, quiero decirte que así es mi amor por ti, inamovible, inmenso y sobre todo, ilimitado. Te amo Meilling Li y esto no es producto de un error o un arranque momentáneo, estoy 100% seguro que deseo estar contigo, aunque sea ocultos en el último hueco de la tierra o gritándoselo al mundo, te amo y te amaré siempre.

Ahí estaba yo, llorando como niña pequeña escuchando lo que pensé que nunca escucharía en mi vida, acostumbrada durante años a vivir de las migajas del cariño de un hombre, pensando que no merecía más que eso y conformándome a vivir de esa manera.

Ahora, un hombre que nunca pensé encontrar en mi vida me confirmaba una vez más que me amaba y que estaba dispuesto a ir al fin del mundo a mi lado, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Me arrojé a sus brazos entre lágrimas repitiendo que "si" una y otra vez.

A causa de mi pequeño arrebato quedé sobre él y con dificultad pudo ponerme el anillo, un hermoso diamante que ahora sería señal de que no estaría a la deriva con mis sentimientos, Touya Kinomoto de verdad estaba dispuesto a estar a mi lado.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Ahí estaba yo, observando por centésima vez mi dedo, contemplando la señal de nuestro compromiso, ansiosa por gritárselo al mundo, pero aun había un asunto que me tenía muy muy inquieta. Un presentimiento o mi paranoia, no podía distinguir muy bien.

¿A qué se debía? En un arrebato causa de mi aburrimiento, días atrás, había decidido salir de mi encierro y hacer algunas compras en la ciudad, traté de cubrirme lo mejor posible, recogiendo mi cabello, usando una mascada y gafas enormes.

En realidad no pensábamos tardar mucho pero… Como era de esperarse, nos distrajimos en un centro comercial, había algunas cosas que estaba necesitando y más aún con el cambio de clima, algo de maquillaje y ropa para esta época, me encontraba relajada probándome unos bellos pendientes mientras mi suegra me halagaba.

Justo en ese momento, me percaté de que alguien un poco más delante de mí me observaba con cuidado.

\- ¿Señorita Li? ¿Es usted la señorita Meilling Li? – la reconocí de inmediato, era la esposa de un reconocido empresario de Hong Kong que no sé cómo infiernos pudo reconocerme.

Tomé el brazo de Nadeshiko y salimos corriendo del lugar, estando seguras en el vehículo le expliqué que esa mujer me había reconocido y sentí muchísimo temor.

\- Discúlpame por favor, fui imprudente al haberte insistido en venir conmigo, solo quería que te distrajeras un poco, es todo mi culpa – observar su rostro consternado me producía mucha tristeza, es decir, esa mujer se había desecho en atenciones desde mi llegada y obviamente no la culpaba, no podría.

Así que solo le sonreí con toda sinceridad – no te preocupes Nadeshiko, no es tu culpa, además… Puede que me haya visto, pero ¿cómo puede imaginar si quiera dónde me oculto?

Traté de sonreírle para tranquilizarla y al momento ella me devolvió el gesto.

Ese pequeño incidente era el que me tenía tan intranquila, es decir, yo también pensaba que era cierto, el solo verme en un centro comercial no podía darle mi ubicación exacta, era una locura tan solo pensarlo… Pero ahí estaba yo, con ese pensamiento en mente.

No quería darle más vueltas al asunto, así que me deshice del abrazo de mi ahora "prometido" ¿pueden creerlo? Dirigiéndome al baño para arreglarme y preparar un delicioso desayuno para ambos.

Y ahí estaba yo, si, la ácida, intolerable, malhumorada Meilling Li, ¡cantando y cocinando! ¿Cuándo en la vida se había pensado en un espectáculo semejante?

Justo cuando estaba terminando de preparar el jugo, el sonido del teléfono me interrumpió y un extraño temblor se apoderó de mí, no era como si nunca sonara, es solo que ese estúpido presentimiento no dejaba de dar vueltas en mi mente.

Tomé el auricular con temor – ¿hola?

\- _¿Meilling? Soy Fujitaka_

\- Ah, hola Fujitaka, ¿cómo estás?

\- _Querida, no te tengo buenas noticias. Nuestros informantes nos indican que han visto llegar muchas personas de aspecto oriental y… vienen para acá. Creo que los encontraron._

De inmediato solté aquel aparato y corrí hacia la habitación, mis manos temblaban y las lágrimas corrían automáticamente.

\- Touya – lo sacudí suavemente para sacarlo de su ensueño, era de vida o muerte que él saliera de allí.

\- Mei…

\- Touya, nos encontraron, tienes que salir de aquí, ¡ahora!

Vi la sorpresa y alarma en sus ojos, se levantó de inmediato poniéndose lo primero que encontrara.

Me tomó de la mano pero yo me solté de su agarre.

\- No Touya, ya es tarde para mí, ellos no me harán nada… A ti, pueden matarte.

\- Pero ¿cómo pretendes que te deje sola? No puedo abandonarte Meilling, no ahora.

\- Tranquilo – decía mientras tomaba su rostro en mis manos aprovechando lo que serían mis últimos momentos a su lado – todo estará bien, ¿recuerdas? Como las estrellas, pase lo que pase regresaré a ti, lo juro. Pero necesito que estés bien, no puedo vivir sin ti, no quiero hacerlo.

\- Mei… Por favor, vamos.

\- No tenemos tiempo, vete por favor, te amo, te amo con mi vida Touya.

Veía la duda en sus ojos pero sabía que era un hombre sensato y estoy segura que entendía que el cementerio está lleno de valientes y aun teníamos mucho por vivir, además, yo lucharía hasta con el último ápice de mi vida por estar a su lado, y sabía que él también lo haría.

 **Hola!**

 **No, no es jueves, pero como esta historia está a punto de terminar, decidí que voy a publicar conforme salga cada capítulo (calculo que serán máximo dos mas y quizá... quizá un epílogo) así que esta historia terminará muy pronto.**

 **Y qué más les puedo decir? un capítulo empalagoso... jejejeje pero quienes han sido lectores asiduos de mis pequeñas obras, saben que soy romántica a más no poder y amo ver gente feliz, sea reales o ficticios. Aunque no termina con la misma felicidad, pero aún así espero lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **Mil y mil gracias por todos sus reviews, no importa la hora o el lugar donde los reciba, soy inmensamente feliz al leerlos.**

 **Sin más, me despido por ahora, deseándoles un resto de semana maravillosas.**

 **Abrazos y besos**

 **Ale-San**


	27. ADIÓS

**CAPÍTULO 27**

 **ADIÓS**

 **SAKURA´S POV**

Desde el momento de nuestro arribo a Tomoeda, nuestra vida cotidiana se había convertido en algo muy simple y llevadero, habíamos disfrutado de unas fiestas de fin de año muy cálidas, decoramos nuestra casa como yo solía recordar cuando era niña, los Li por su parte, nunca lo habían hecho y es por eso que lo disfrutamos tanto.

A pesar de que el trabajo se había incrementado sustancialmente, teniendo en cuenta que con la inyección de capital por parte del consorcio Li, la producción empezó de forma masiva, los prototipos estaban listos, las líneas de producción y distribución también, los nuevos dispositivos aseguraban un éxito increíble en el mercado y eso nos tenía muy satisfechos pero también increíblemente atareados.

Aun así, eso no era impedimento para que compartiéramos tiempo como familia, nos turnábamos en nuestras labores pero siempre estábamos juntos para compartir la cena, con Shaoran nos turnábamos para cocinar y a Fuutie la habíamos inscrito en una serie de talleres de literatura para que no permaneciera tanto tiempo en casa mientras iniciaban las clases en la preparatoria.

Mi oficina estaba nuevamente ubicada junto a la de Shaoran, Eriol y Tomoyo, todos nos esforzábamos mucho en sacar adelante este proyecto y de estar al frente hasta de los más mínimos detalles, no podíamos permitirnos errores, además el lanzamiento sería en un tiempo record, en tan solo dos meses tendríamos que haber enviado nuestro stock a los principales países y rogar por obtener el éxito deseado.

Mientras tanto, los días pasaban tranquilos, mi corazón se sentía en paz y Shaoran, tal y como lo imaginé, se había tornado en un excelente compañero de vida, soportaba mis pataletas y me consentía como a niña pequeña, pero había una conversación que siempre trataba de eludir, aunque él era cada vez más insistente.

Precisamente en eso estaba pensando cuando llegué a nuestra habitación, Shaoran había salido más temprano de la oficina para recoger a Fuutie y preparar la cena, el aroma era simplemente delicioso, pero yo necesitaba cambiarme antes de poder reunirme con ellos en la mesa.

Sentía la presión en mi cuello, habían sido días increíblemente ajetreados por el lanzamiento de los dispositivos que, hasta la fecha había sido todo un éxito para deleite de Sonomi y nuestro nuevos socios; pero aparte de eso, no podía ignorar que ya habían pasado casi los tres meses del plazo establecido para encontrar a Meilling y aunque era un tema que no hablábamos con Shaoran, me tenía bastante inquieta.

\- ¿En qué piensas mi amor? – escuché su suave voz mientras sus manos masajeaban mis hombros con delicadeza.

\- No es nada mi amor, solo estoy cansada.

\- Estás trabajando muy duro Sakura, eso puede enfermarte. Vamos a relajarnos un rato, a disfrutar de la cena y nada de trabajo por hoy. Es más – dijo tomando mi teléfono – no más de este aparatico por hoy, ya apagué el mío – dijo moviendo sus cejas de arriba abajo haciendo aflorar una sonrisa en mí

Fuimos a la cocina donde ya Fuutie nos esperaba visiblemente cansada, nos contaba que habían tenido una jornada deportiva en la escuela y se había esforzado mucho.

\- Lo mejor será que después de la cena tomes un buen baño caliente y vayas a dormir – le dije mientras tomaba su mano y ella me sonreía con dulzura.

Así fue, terminada la cena se retiró a su habitación mientras Shaoran y yo nos encargábamos de la cocina, yo estaba totalmente distraída lavando los platos mientras él me abrazaba de forma sugerente besando el lóbulo de mi oreja y esa era la señal de que sería una noche algo… Movida y no, no me disgustaba para nada la idea.

\- Shaoran… Los platos

\- Ellos no irán a ningún lado, preciosa; tú y yo sí – y esa voz profunda y sexy terminaba por hacer que me rindiera en sus brazos ¿quién podría negarse?

Me tomó en sus brazos para encaminarnos a la habitación

\- Mi amor, creo que yo iré caminando, no quisiéramos un accidente.

Se sonrojó de inmediato – Sakura, ¿hasta cuando me vas a recordar eso?

\- Yo no mi amor, mira esto – descubrí la pequeña cicatriz en la cabeza mientras él rodaba los ojos.

\- Ven aquí niña llorona – me cargó como si de un bulto se tratara mientras subía las escaleras a toda carrera y riendo pero procurando no despertar a Fuutie.

Me lanzó sobre la cama y a su vez se abalanzó sobre mí pero empezó a besarme con toda delicadeza.

\- Te amo tanto niña llorona

\- Y yo a ti, torpe.

Nuestra rutina de besos no cesaba, pero era algo suave, lleno de ternura y sí, aunque muchas veces disfrutábamos del sexo salvaje, noches como esta solo quería sentir el deleite del hombre que me amaba proporcionándome todo el cariño que se pudiera sentir.

Me fue despojando de cada una de mis prendas sin dejar de besarme mientras yo me deleitaba acariciando cada rincón de su cuerpo; hacía mucho tiempo que estos momento representaban una conexión más allá de cualquier cosa, lo sentía realmente mío y me sentía realmente suya; sus brazos, mi mejor refugio, sus besos, el agua fría en medio del desierto.

Ya faltaba poco, la incertidumbre, el temor, pronto se verían reducidos a nada cuando ese estúpido plazo terminara y por fin podríamos ser libres para amarnos sin ningún impedimento.

 **SHAORAN´S POV**

¿Alguna vez había dicho que hacer el amor con Sakura Kinomoto era una experiencia inigualable? Pues me mantengo en lo dicho, estos meses a su lado han sido verdaderamente maravillosos, el saber que llegas a casa y encuentras la calidez de un hogar no tiene precio.

Nada podía ser más perfecto, la compañía estaba sobre ruedas, el producto había sido un boom en la industria y los accionistas estaban complacidos con todo eso; a pesar de no contar con ningún tipo de experiencia en esta área, cada vez aprendíamos más y éramos apoyo en los procesos al interior de la organización.

Sakura y Tomoyo por su parte, se movían con toda experticia, era increíble que siendo tan jóvenes supieran manejar todo tan bien y aun así, ella tenía tiempo para estar al pendiente de Fuutie y ocasionalmente al igual que yo, esperarme con una cena deliciosa.

Aunque no se lo decía, la verdad es que la cercanía con la fecha límite me tenía muy inquieto, cada vez faltaba menos para ser oficialmente libre y poder construir mi vida al lado de Sakura. A veces, me sorprendía a mí mismo soñando despierto, claro, con Sakura siempre a mi lado y quizá un par de niños corriendo alrededor con sus risas alegres…

Precisamente en eso estaba pensando cuando observaba a Sakura retozar a mi lado después de nuestra noche de pasión. Por alguna razón extraña no podía dormir, me debatía entre mis pensamientos de felicidad con mi nueva (e inexistente) familia y los pocos días que faltaban para el cumplimiento del plazo.

Ante este debate interno, decidí que era mejor pasar mi insomnio pensando en mis futuros hijos… Un niño y una niña, esperaba que así fuera y ojalá ambos fueran tan hermosos como su madre, y que ninguno heredara nuestra torpeza… ¿Nos quedaríamos en esta casa? Mmm creo que no, lo mejor será conseguir un lugar más grande donde puedan correr y pueda enseñarles artes marciales…

\- Shaoran…

\- Dime

\- Estás susurrando, no puedo dormir

\- Jajajaj perdóname, solo estaba pensando en algunas cosas.

\- Mmmmm mi curiosidad es mayor que mi sueño – dijo ella mientras se sentaba acurrucándose a mi lado – ¿en qué pensabas?

\- En el futuro

La sentí tensarse de inmediato y seguía sin entender por qué era tan reticente a ese tema, no era la primera vez que intentaba hablarlo con ella pero siempre buscaba la manera de evadirme. Bueno, ahora no hay nada que se esté quemando en la cocina, ni urgencia de llegar a ningún lado, no creo que le resulte muy fácil eludirme esta vez.

\- Ya veo… - respondió ella con voz suave

\- Sakura, perdona si suena tonto, pero siempre que toco este tema huyes… ¿Acaso no quieres tener un futuro a mi lado?

Ella se levantó de inmediato y encendió la lámpara que estaba de su lado, tomó mi rostro con sus delicadas manos y me miro seria y profundamente.

\- Ni siquiera lo pienses Shaoran, si yo no planeara un futuro junto a ti, no habría aceptado tu propuesta.

\- Entonces, ¿qué pasa?

Sakura suspiró con cansancio – Hagamos algo, cuéntame acerca de tus planes ¿si?

Nuevamente se recostó en mi pecho mientras yo compartía con ella lo que ocupaba mi mente – En primer lugar, quiero que nos casemos, que sea algo muy íntimo y hermoso, comprar una casa grande donde nuestros futuros hijos puedan crecer muy felices, a la larga… No lo sé, renunciar a la compañía y buscar algo que no ocupe tanto de mi tiempo, quiero estar ahí para ellos, para los partidos de fútbol y las reuniones escolares o los recitales de Ballet, no quiero perderme nada. Además, tener todo el tiempo del mundo para consentir a mi hermosa esposa, que nunca se sienta abandonada.

Después de contarle mis sencillos planes, solo hubo un silencio sepulcral y eso me asustaba, muchísimo, es decir, podría decirme que era demasiado apresurado, que no dejaría su carrera, que no se cambiaría de casa, o por otro lado, mostrarse un poco ilusionada, pero nada.

\- Sakura… ¿Pasa algo?

Ella suspiró de nuevo – Shaoran, hay algo de mí que nunca he compartido contigo…

\- Ehmmmm y ¿qué podría ser tan malo?

\- Mira, solo perdóname por no haberte comentado nada de esto y que te hicieras tantas ilusiones…

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, ese vacío en el estómago que me hacía sentir que todo se iba a derrumbar, que quizá yo para ella no significaba lo mismo que ella para mí y nuestra relación sería algo efímero, o seríamos una de esas parejas enfocadas simplemente en el trabajo, que compartiríamos una casa pero no una vida.

Y es que, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Ella era una mujer inteligente, sofisticada, en la cúspide de su carrera, seguramente su vida en new York era ajetreada y sus expectativas sobre una relación nada tenían que ver con una casa grande y unos pequeños niños que demandaran su atención y cariño.

Qué torpe me sentía en ese momento. Pero entonces, ella habló de nuevo.

\- Shaoran, eres todo para mí y de verdad, de todo corazón quisiera cumplir tus expectativas pero me temo que eso será imposible.

\- Pero ¿por qué Sakura? – mi voz sonó más desesperada de lo que quisiera, pero ¡necesitaba respuestas maldita sea! Porque mis sueños estaban cayendo a pedazos.

\- Porque… Shaoran yo…

\- Habla de una vez por favor – ahora sonaba suplicante ante ella.

\- Shaoran, soy estéril, no puedo tener hijos – me quedé totalmente congelado en mi sitio mirando como el labio inferior de Sakura temblaba ante esa confesión, estaba a punto de llorar, estaba seguro, así que solo la abracé con todas mis fuerzas, no solo para calmarla a ella, sino a mí mismo.

\- ¿Lo ves? No tienes futuro conmigo Shaoran, por lo menos no como tú lo sueñas, perdóname, no soy yo a quien necesitas a tu lado.

Pero ¿qué estaba escuchando? ¿Que no era lo que yo necesitaba? Por Dios, era la cosa más incoherente que había escuchado, yo la necesitaba como el aire que respiraba, con o sin hijos, solo su amor para mí. No puedo creer, me siento egoísta al haber pensado mal de ella que había permanecido a mi lado aun sabiendo que no era totalmente libre.

\- Sakura, eres todo lo que quiero y todo lo que necesito

\- Todo lo que necesitas ahora, en este instante, pero más adelante querrás más y no puedo dártelo.

\- Pero hay más opciones, si tú quieres… Mira, desde que estemos juntos y lo deseemos siempre podremos encontrar más posibilidades.

\- ¿Olvidas tu familia? Eres el único heredero varón, quien está encargado de perpetuar el apellido, ellos jamás lo aceptarán.

\- ¡Sakura, Al diablo mi familia! Por favor no des por sentado algo que no ha sucedido, como te digo hay otras opciones, pero no pienses que por eso voy a renunciar a ti, porque no lo haré.

\- Shaoran… No quiero perderte

\- Y no lo harás, mi amor, eres lo más importante de mi vida.

Estuvimos hablando el resto de la noche hasta que el sueño terminó por vencernos, afortunadamente era domingo por lo que no teníamos que ir a la oficina, pero me sentí tranquilo al conocer los temores que rondaban nuestra relación y trabajaría de todas las maneras posibles por construir un hogar a lado de la mujer que amaba.

\- Shaoran… Shaoran…

\- Mmmm ¿qué pasa?

\- Tu teléfono está sonando mucho, contesta.

Me levanté como un zombi, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba el condenado aparatejo ese, así que torpemente buscaba en la habitación hasta que lo encontré entre nuestras ropas.

\- Si, habla Li

\- _Shaoran… ¿Estás despierto?_

\- No mucho… ¿Padre?

\- _Siéntate y por favor, trata de estar despierto._

Me preocupó el tono grave de su voz y me senté en la orilla de la cama poniendo todos mis sentidos en esa conversación.

\- Dime qué sucede padre.

\- _Shaoran, la encontraron._

Mi corazón se detuvo en ese instante, sentí que la sangre se me heló al momento y no podía reaccionar debidamente.

\- Qué… ¿Qué estás diciendo?

\- _Meilling apareció._

 **SAKURA´S POV**

A pesar de estar demasiado dormida, un sonidito molesto perturbaba mi descanso; recordé que no era el despertador pues ese día no iríamos a la oficina y reconocí aquel timbre como el del teléfono de Shaoran.

\- Shaoran… - trataba de sacudirlo con suavidad – Shaoran… - aunque suponía que estaba igual de profundo que yo.

\- Tu teléfono está sonando mucho, contesta – dije tratando de articular mis palabras.

Lo sentí levantarse y buscar alrededor del cuarto y sentarse al borde de la cama, pero luego me desperté de golpe al notar su expresión, se había puesto pálido y estaba totalmente quieto en su sitio sin musitar palabra, aun cuando lograba escuchar que la otra persona seguía hablando.

Me acerqué a él con cuidado y tomé el teléfono, al parecer no se percató de ese acto porque seguía en esa misma posición.

\- Si, hola, habla Kinomoto.

\- _Oh Sakura… Perdón por molestarlos pero es importante, ¿qué pasó con Shaoran?_

\- ¿Hien?... Ehhh no lo sé, está totalmente inmóvil ¿qué pasó?

Un silencio sepulcral se apoderó de la conversación y una punzada de dolor en mi pecho me hizo comprender lo que sucedía y romper el silencio entre nosotros dos.

Suspiré antes de poder hablar – Apareció ¿no es así?

\- _Sakura, perdón, no hubiese querido que esto pasara de verdad._

\- No te preocupes Hien, no es tu culpa.

\- _Necesito hablar con Shaoran, cuando se encuentre mejor dile por favor que me llame._

\- Sí, yo también necesitaré hablar contigo Hien.

Aunque en mi exterior trataba de mantener la calma, por dentro me sentía morir, todas nuestras ilusiones y sueños se desmoronaban en cuestión de instantes pero no podía permitir que Shaoran me viera de esa manera, no cuando era algo que sabíamos podría suceder en cualquier momento y él tenía una responsabilidad, había asumido esa pesada carga por mí y lo único que podía hacer, con el dolor en mi alma era ayudarlo en esa misión.

\- Shaoran… Amor.

Él solo tomó mi mano sin decir nada pero el dolor se veía reflejado en sus ojos ambarinos.

\- No puedo, no puedo Sakura.

\- Shaoran – dije tomando su rostro entre mis manos para que me mirara – Sabíamos que esto podía pasar y ¿sabes algo? agradezco por cada día, cada minuto que pudimos estar juntos. El amor que me has dado en este tiempo ha cambiado mi vida y siempre estaré agradecida por ello.

\- No quiero dejarte Sakura, no puedo vivir sin ti.

\- Si puedes y lo harás, lo haremos. Hemos sido felices Shaoran, tú me has hecho feliz.

No puedo decir que fue un día normal, de hecho, puedo contar eso como uno de los peores días de mi vida, la orden de regreso a Hong Kong era perentoria pero Shaoran se tomaría unos días para hacerlo.

 **MEILLING´S POV.**

Allí estaba yo, en un avión que me llevaba como prisionera a China, las imágenes de los últimos acontecimientos daban vuelta en mi cabeza, desde la mirada consternada de Touya antes de partir, hasta las lágrimas de Nadeshiko mientras forcejeaba con mis captores.

Afortunadamente, teníamos todo un plan trazado para sacar a Touya con bien de esta situación, si esto sucedía su padre tenía todo preparado para salvaguardar su vida, pues la amenaza era real y me tranquilizaba el saber por lo menos que él estaría bien, pero lo que le había dicho a Touya era cierto, buscaría todos los medios para regresar a su lado o moriría en el intento.

\- Señorita Li, su padre la requiere.

\- No quiero hablar con él

\- Pero… Está en la línea

\- Maldita sea, ¡¿es que no entiende?! No quiero saber nada de ese malnacido que se hace llamar mi padre.

La pobre muchacha se alejó de mí con lágrimas en los ojos y sí, sé que fui muy agresiva, pero ¿cómo no podían entender que quería estar sola? El dolor desgarraba mi corazón y solo podía observar mi dedo y aquel anillo que representaba una promesa.

Cubrí mis ojos y pedí unos somníferos, no quería saber nada más o mi cabeza estallaría de tanto pensar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

\- Señorita Li, hemos aterrizado.

Me levanté como si todo mi cuerpo pesara toneladas, si no fuera por Touya, hubiese preferido que ese maldito avión se cayera en pleno vuelo, pero no, tenía que soportar lo suficiente para volver a verlo y luchar por nuestra felicidad.

Como era de esperarse, nos esperaba un vehículo fuertemente custodiado al que subí a regañadientes, mi mente trataba de encontrar la forma de huir de ese lugar y de las personas que me rodeaban, contemplé incluso la posibilidad de abrir la puerta y arrojarme del vehículo en movimiento, pero entonces, me percaté de que tomaban una ruta completamente diferente a la que dirigía a mi casa, estábamos saliendo de la ciudad.

\- ¿A dónde nos dirigimos? – pregunté a uno de los hombres a mi lado

\- No puedo darle esa información señorita

\- ¿Pero qué es esto? ¡Me están secuestrando!

\- Son ordenes de su padre, por favor cálmese o tendremos que recurrir a otras medidas

\- ¡Como demonios quiere que me calme, esto es un atropello! – Sí, lo admito, estaba gritando como una loca histérica y lanzando golpes y patadas a todos a mí alrededor, hasta que sentí un pinchazo en mi brazo y una debilidad que se extendió a todo mi cuerpo, hasta que perdí el conocimiento.

 **SHAORAN´S POV**

Mi vida se derrumbó en el instante en el que recibí esa llamada; solo el cálido abrazo de Sakura me trajo de nuevo a la realidad haciendo que me deshiciera en lágrimas en ese momento, es como si alguien en algún lugar del universo se empeñara en hacerme infeliz.

La mujer a mi lado era el tesoro más grande que pudiera contemplar, pero por ella misma y su bienestar debía hacer este sacrificio.

Opté por acostarme de nuevo y caí dormido en el acto a la espera de que esto fuera simplemente una pesadilla.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó mientras dormía, pero su voz fue la que logró despertarme.

\- Shaoran… debes comer algo, has dormido todo el día

Y claro, la noche había caído de nuevo sobre la ciudad y yo me negaba a tocar el tema, me uní a Fuutie y a Sakura en la mesa para la cena después de haberme dado un baño y las encontré conversando despreocupadamente como si nada sucediera, ¿acaso en realidad esa llamada no había existido? ¿Todo era producto de mi imaginación entonces?

La cena terminó sin ningún contratiempo y como siempre, Fuutie se retiró primero a su habitación mientras Sakura de manera silenciosa se encargaba de los platos.

\- ¿Quieres un poco de té? Hice pastel de chocolate en la tarde – me dijo con su dulce sonrisa.

\- Me encantaría, gracias.

Me dirigí a la sala a la espera de aquel bocadillo, no mucho después ella ingresó trayendo todo lo necesario, se sentó a mi lado y con la taza de té en sus manos, simplemente suspiró

\- ¿Te sientes mejor? – preguntó suavemente.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

Sakura se levantó de su posición y me miró con sus ojos cristalinos, al parecer, tratando de retener las lágrimas.

\- No nos queda mucho tiempo – dijo volviendo a su posición – Ya hablé con Hien y con Sonomi, regresaré a los Estados Unidos, Tomoyo y Eriol quedarán a cargo.

Y ahí sentí de nuevo el duro golpe de la realidad, nada había sido un sueño, debía regresar atado a mi promesa, ya no había vida para mí, ningún motivo para seguir luchando y al escuchar las palabras de Sakura, supe que ella también se había resignado a nuestra cruel realidad.

Yo por mi parte, guardaba silencio mientras ella seguía hablando sobre lo que tenía pensado hacer de ahora en adelante, sin mirarme, solo con su cabeza en mi pecho mientras yo acariciaba su cabello.

 **SAKURA´S POV**

Había sido un día gris, ver a Shaoran dormir era realmente lo mejor y mucho más después de verlo tan consternado después de la llamada de su padre; antes de asumir toda esta situación debía calmarme yo misma, de nada serviría luchar contra lo que ya estaba establecido. Ese fue mi compromiso, disfrutar de mi vida con Shaoran lo que durara y aunque ahora sentía un dolor agónico, también debía ser su soporte para asumir el compromiso que había hecho.

Fuutie, por otro lado, ignoraba completamente lo que estaba sucediendo, había salido con algunos de sus compañeros y yo aproveché para hacer unas llamadas.

\- Hien, buenas tardes, soy Sakura.

\- _Hola Sakura, ¿cómo estás? Cómo está Shaoran?_

\- Te mentiría si dijera que estamos bien… Pero hay un asunto urgente que debo comentar contigo. Como has visto por nuestros informes la situación va muy bien, incluso mejor de lo que habíamos previsto, y lo que ha sucedido últimamente me impulsa a tomar esta decisión.

\- …

\- Tú me habías pedido representar tus intereses pero creo que no voy a poder continuar con esta misión, regresaré a Estados Unidos.

\- _Pero Sakura, la empresa te necesita, yo te necesito ahí._

\- No te preocupes, Eriol ha hecho un excelente trabajo y… Hien, sería injusto obligarme a permanecer aquí, no hay nada que me haga cambiar de opinión, lo siento mucho.

\- _No, en realidad quien debe disculparse contigo soy yo, fui egoísta al pedirte algo así, pero estoy muy agradecido por tu labor y por el apoyo que has sido para mi hijo, recuerda que mi oferta sigue en pie y si en el futuro llegaras a necesitar algo… No dudes en pedirlo por favor._

\- Gracias Hien, saluda a la señora Ierán por mí

La siguiente llamada, sería a Sonomi y esa, lastimosamente, no fue tan fácil; como era de esperarse, armó un drama monumental, pero al contarle mi historia accedió a permitirme regresar a Estados Unidos… No le dije nada en ese momento, pero mi intención no era solo salir de Japón, sino dejar la empresa definitivamente.

Soy una persona muy radical y quería cortar de raíz con este episodio de mi vida.

Por último, me comuniqué con Tomoyo, solo para comentarle sobre la aparición de Meilling y sin decirle nada más, ella comprendió a la perfección todo lo que esto implicaba, de igual manera, hablaríamos ese tema en la oficina.

Aquella noche, transcurrió con una tensa tranquilidad, compartimos la cena como solíamos hacerlo y luego tendría tiempo de hablar con Shaoran y enterarlo de mis decisiones.

Él seguía al parecer ignorante de la situación, es como si no hubiese pasado nada, como si aquella llamada no hubiera ocurrido, así que lo invité a tomar el té para que pudiéramos hablar de una manera más tranquila, necesitaba hacer uso de toda mi fortaleza para no derrumbarme ante sus ojos.

Me recosté en su pecho, escuchando los latidos de su corazón que siempre me traían calma hasta que tuve el valor de hablar.

\- No nos queda mucho tiempo – dije aún recostada contra su pecho – Ya hablé con Hien y con Sonomi, regresaré a los Estados Unidos, Tomoyo y Eriol quedarán a cargo.

Él solo guardó silencio mientras acariciaba mi cabello, cada segundo de nuestro tiempo juntos era lo último que nos quedaba, nuestro pedacito de cielo, del que tendríamos que descender para encarar la cruda realidad.

 **MEILLING´S POV**

Desperté totalmente desorientada y no lograba recordar lo último que sucedió antes de perder el conocimiento. En ese momento vi que una joven entraba a la habitación donde estaba, que por cierto, era completamente desconocida para mí.

\- Avísale al señor Li que la señorita ya despertó – escuché que le decía a otra persona en el corredor.

Traté de levantarme pero aún me encontraba bastante mareada y desubicada, lo que si era seguro es que no estaba en la ciudad porque solo se escuchaba el canto de los pájaros y a través de la ventana se divisaban las copas de los árboles. Ahora, quien sabe dónde me tenía secuestrada el psicópata de mi padre.

Y como si lo hubiese invocado, lo vi aparecer por aquella puerta.

\- Meilling – dijo fríamente – parándose a una distancia considerable – hasta aquí llegó tu gran aventura.

Yo no quería ni verlo, mucho menos hablar con él, la ira invadía cada átomo de mi cuerpo al ver a la persona causante de mis desdichas.

\- Bueno, el caso es que ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, nos apresuraremos en llevar a cabo los preparativos de nuevo.

\- No entiendo por qué siguen insistiendo con ese despropósito, Shaoran no me ama y yo no lo amo a él, en su terquedad no les ha importado arruinar nuestras vidas.

\- Eso no me interesa Meilling y mucho menos ahora que pordebajeaste el nombre de nuestra familia de la manera más vil y pusiste en riesgo nuestra estabilidad.

\- Me parece increíble que Shaoran haya accedido a esto.

\- No fue fácil debo decir, tuve que recurrir a algunos… trucos, ya debe estar enterado de tu regreso y preparando todo para hacerlo él también.

\- No sé cómo, pero no te vas a salir con la tuya, antes prefiero morirme.

\- Ja, eso lo veremos Meilling, lo tuyo es un capricho momentáneo, cuando estés casada y te des cuenta de todo lo que eso representa, te darás cuenta de que esta era la decisión correcta.

Sin decir más, salió nuevamente de la habitación, yo me levanté y observé por la ventana para encontrar una cantidad exagerada de guardas alrededor de la casa, una situación bastante complicada debo decir y solo podía pensar en Touya y que el plan de huida que había trazado con el señor Fujitaka haya evitado que lo encontraran.

Estar entre esas cuatro paredes me hacía sentir claustrofobia, era prisionera de mi propio padre y por un momento me sentí cansada de correr, pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Mi corazón se había quedado en Estados Unidos con Touya y jamás me sentiría completa de nuevo hasta estar a su lado.

 **SHAORAN´S POV**

La noticia para Fuutie fue por demás infortunada, a pesar del poco tiempo, estaba construyendo una vida aquí, por primera vez tenía una familia estable que se interesaba por cada detalle de su bienestar y amigos con los cuales compartir, además, sabía el sufrimiento que esto debía representar para Sakura.

Yo solicité una semana de plazo para regresar a Hong Kong mientras organizaba lo necesario y para aprovechar los últimos instantes con Sakura; de alguna manera sabía que no volvería a verla, que quizá en otra vida no se nos negara la dicha de estar juntos para siempre. Porque en este momento, ella era la persona correcta, en el momento equivocado.

Eriol, por el momento, era el único apoyo que tenía, claro está, aparte de Sakura que se había mostrado tranquila y comprensiva lo que incrementaba (si era posible) mi angustia.

Afortunadamente el mucho trabajo en la oficina servía como distracción para ambos que tratábamos de dejar en orden todas las cosas correspondientes a la empresa con Tomoyo y Eriol respectivamente mientras el momento del adiós se acercaba.

Y ese momento había llegado, el avión estaba listo para que Fuutie y yo regresáramos a Hong Kong, allí estábamos con Sakura, Eriol y Tomoyo que insistieron en acompañarnos hasta el último momento.

Mi corazón dolía, como nunca antes lo había hecho, pues ya no había más tiempo y de ahí en adelante solo me quedaba vivir de los hermosos recuerdos que había construido al lado de Sakura, momentos en los que erróneamente pensé que podría llegar a ser feliz.

\- Les pido por favor que nos disculpen un momento – me dirigí a todos los demás llevando a Sakura de la mano hacia otro lugar un poco más apartado

La abracé con toda la fuerza de mi corazón y sentía que ella lo hacía de la misma manera; en esa, nuestra amarga despedida, nos encargábamos de expresar que sin importar lo que sucediera de ahí en el futuro, nuestro amor había sido un regalo, la forma en que nos habíamos conocido y todos los problemas que habíamos tenido, hasta el corto tiempo que habíamos compartido fue lo necesario para volverme a la vida, para enseñarme a amar.

\- Sakura, sabes lo que significas para mí y que sin importar lo que nos depare el destino te amaré hasta mi último respiro – dije con mi frente pegada a la suya y sus manos entre las mías.

\- Shaoran gracias, gracias por todo tu amor, pero prométeme que vas a ser feliz, mereces serlo y es mi mayor deseo. Por favor, promételo – respondió ella en un susurro y con su voz temblorosa.

Saqué del bolsillo el anillo que cargaba todos los días conmigo hasta que el dichoso plazo terminara y pudiera por fin ser libre, lo puse en su mano – Que este sea el recordatorio de que hay alguien en este mundo que te ama más que a su misma vida Sakura, y si algún día, encontraras un nuevo amor, alguien que haga tu corazón vibrar, su trabajo estará completo y podrás disponer de él.

Ella tomó mis manos entre las suyas y terminamos por despedirnos con un último beso.

 **Hola!**

 **Si, lo sé, agradezco estar de este lado de la pantalla para no morir cruelmente asesinada a causa de mi maldad... Pero es que ¿qué dijeron? ese capítulo anterior dulce y melosito tenía su razón de ser, se venía este otro momento que era definitivamente inevitable.**

 **Les cuento... Falta un capítulo, solo un capítulo! y se preguntarán. ¿Cómo diantres va a arreglar todo en un solo capítulo? me ha pasado lo mismo cuando veo mis dramas coreanos... Solo puedo decirles que será el final ¿el que todos desean? no lo sé, aún me debato en ese asunto.**

 **Por otro lado... Perdón por no responder sus bellos reviews, perdónnn, mil veces perdón, pero es que me enfoqué exclusivamente en escribir este capítulo, lo terminé en un día y me siento orgullosa de ello jejejeje. De todas maneras, son precisamente sus mensajes los que más me estimulan y motivan, así que... De su apoyo depende que termine el último capítulo pronto (Oops... Eso sonó a soborno XD)**

 **Millones de agradecimientos por todo su apoyo en esta loca historia que me ha sacado más de una cana verde (como diría mi madre), salir de tu zona de confort no es fácil y esta vez procuré salirme lo más posible de mi molde, espero de verdad les haya gustado.**

 **Un abrazote gigante!**

 **Ale-San**


	28. FINAL

**CAPÍTULO 28**

 **FINAL**

 **SAKURA´S POV**

De pie frente a la casa a la que anhelé regresar durante estos meses me encontraba a la espera de tener el suficiente valor para tocar el timbre. Es extraño como nuestros deseos pueden cambiar drásticamente en tan solo unos días, no sabía de qué manera enfrentaría todas las preguntas o los silencios, pues sabía que de una u otra forma mis padres estarían al tanto de la situación.

 **FLASHBACK**

Había llegado a New York desde hacía ya tres días, la primavera hacía florecer la ciudad y yo solo busqué encerrarme en mi apartamento, era la primera vez que estaba completamente sola y tranquila desde que partiera de Japón, y sí, lloré hasta que sentí que mis ojos no podrían hacerlo más, necesitaba sacar este dolor de mi alma; mi decisión era cortar todo tipo de contacto con Shaoran y su familia, era necesario si quería salir del hueco donde me había hundido y eso incluía industrias Daidouji.

Al día siguiente, me preparé de la mejor manera para presentarme ante Sonomi, traía los documentos con los informes oficiales de las operaciones no solo en Japón sino en todo el territorio asiático, en ese aspecto, me sentía satisfecha de que iba a salir por la puerta grande, con la satisfacción del deber cumplido y que había protegido los intereses de mi tía y mi querida Tomoyo… Ahhh y del personaje desconocido y misterioso que sería el otro heredero de la empresa.

Ingresé al edificio como siempre lo hacía: con paso seguro, vista al frente, saludando esporádicamente a quienes encontraba a mi paso; ingresé al elevador indicando el piso hacia donde me dirigía, en uno de los pisos inferiores ingresó Yukito que con rostro sorprendido me envolvió en un abrazo tan fuerte que de verdad deseé que no me soltara y él se percató de ello.

\- Terminó ¿no es así? – preguntó con su voz calma, yo solo pude asentir. – Pobrecita cerecito – decía mientras acariciaba mi cabeza como a una niña pequeña haciendo que le lanzara una mirada enojada – vas para donde Sonomi supongo, darás el golpe de gracia

\- Odio que me conozcas tanto.

\- Mmmmm bueno, por otro lado – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – me quedaré con tu puesto – sonrió maliciosamente

\- Eso si no te interesa mi propuesta

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

\- Ya verás niño, ya verás.

En ese momento las puertas se abrieron, respiré profundo antes de seguir mi camino.

\- Te deseo suerte niña, sabes que siempre estaré para ti – terminó por decir Yukito guiñándome un ojo

Me anuncié para ingresar a la oficina de Sonomi, donde la aludida me recibió con un abrazo lamentando todo lo sucedido, luego, nos sentamos más relajadamente, le entregué los archivos brindándole un balance de manera general mientras tomábamos un delicioso café.

\- Sakura, has hecho una labor impecable.

\- No Sonomi, ha sido un trabajo en equipo formidable, Tomoyo cada día es más parecida a ti.

\- Está feliz en Japón ¿no es así?

\- Más que el lugar es la persona, no importa que esté allá o en África, desde que Eriol esté a su lado.

\- Han pasado cosas extraordinarias, quien iba a creer que este viaje traería tantas cosas.

\- Si, lo sé – traté a toda costa de ocultar mi desdicha pero obviamente Sonomi lo notó

\- Disculpa Sakurita, no era lo que quería decir.

\- No te preocupes Sonomi, ese tipo de cosas no hay que ocultarlas, más bien asumirlas, aceptarlas y agradecer a la vida por ellas.

\- Tienes razón mi niña, pero ahora sí me dirás el motivo de la urgencia de tu visita, para entregarme este archivo bien podrías haber esperado unos días y descansar.

\- Así es Sonomi… Yo…

\- Sakura por favor, piénsalo muy bien, tu presencia aquí es fundamental para mí, para la empresa.

\- Sonomi, si permanezco aquí… de una u otra forma siempre voy a estar en contacto con ellos o con lo que sucedió, necesito de verdad tomar otro aire alejada de todo esto.

\- Tómate unas vacaciones, todo pago Sakura, ve a donde quieras, un crucero por el caribe, un tour por Europa, pero por favor no te vayas.

\- Perdóname, de verdad perdóname, pero no puedo Sonomi, necesito levantarme.

Mi tía se levantó de su sitio y empezó a caminar alrededor de la oficina, sinceramente pensé que estaba furiosa, pero se notaba más bien reflexiva.

\- Sakura, siempre has cuidado mucho de nuestros intereses, de hecho, estuviste dispuesta a hacer algo en contra de tus mismos principios solo por apoyarme, nunca estaré lo suficientemente agradecida por ello, además, al enterarte que había otro heredero nunca refutaste ni preguntaste nada, seguiste adelante, con el mismo fervor, entrega y lealtad.

\- Bueno, si no me lo dijiste supuse que era un asunto muy importante y no tenía derecho a inmiscuirme, pero sabes que más allá del asunto de la empresa, todo lo que hice es por el cariño que tengo hacia Tomoyo y hacia ti, ustedes siempre han cuidado de mí.

\- Y ¿no te interesa saber quién es esa persona?

\- ¿Es relevante? Es decir, no te preocupes, no es necesario, es tu secreto y yo…

\- Eres tú Sakura.

Decir que quedé de piedra es totalmente innecesario, creo que mis ojos estaban por salirse de su órbita y muchas ideas empezaron a atravesar mi mente, porque para ser heredera Sonomi tendría que ser… ¿Mi madre?

\- ¿Qué me estás diciendo Sonomi? Entonces Tú… Yo…

\- No, no, no… Por favor no te hagas ideas que no son, en realidad el asunto es más simple de lo que crees. Cuando mi padre murió, su herencia fue equitativa entre Nadeshiko y yo, pero lastimosamente el hombre con quien me casé antes de abandonarnos me dejó en bancarrota y con muchas deudas, estaba totalmente desesperada, hasta el punto de querer quitarme la vida.

Justo en uno de esos intentos desesperados, Nadeshiko y tu padre lograron rescatarme y no tuve otra opción que hablarles de mi situación; tu madre, es la persona más generosa que conozco, hasta el momento ella no había tocado su herencia, pues tanto ella y Fujitaka vivían contentos con su estilo de vida y decían que no necesitaban más, las palabras exactas de tu madre fueron "Sonomi, el dinero es solo eso, dinero, pero tú, eres mi hermana y eso es mucho más valioso que cualquier cosa" y sin ningún tipo de condiciones me dio todo lo que mi padre le había dejado. Eso fue suficiente para reconstruir mi empresa y salir de las deudas que me agobiaban, desde ese momento yo le prometí que cuidaría de ti y de Touya. ¿Por qué piensas que pagué tus estudios y te tuve en la compañía siendo tan joven? Te estaba preparando Sakura, porque vi que serías una digna representante después de que Tomoyo se mostrara renuente a ser mi sucesora en el negocio.

Conforme avanzaba el relato de Sonomi, no sabía que pensar de ese asunto, es decir, nunca se me habría cruzado por la mente, aunque siempre me pregunté por qué la situación de mis padres era diferente de la de Sonomi, ahora comprendía todo y me sentía orgullosa de mis padres y su generoso corazón.

\- Y ¿por qué no me dijeron nada?

\- Porque como te dije, necesitaba prepararte y aunque nunca dudé de tus capacidades y tu corazón, todo esto me ayudó a ver que eres una persona leal, dedicada y humilde, por eso, tu decisión me ha sorprendido.

\- Entiendo la situación Sonomi, pero aun así, mi decisión está tomada, yo necesito un nuevo aire, quizá más adelante cuando todo esto haya pasado un poco pueda continuar con la empresa, pero ahora, necesito esto.

Sonomi suspiró y se sentó de nuevo a mi lado – Dime entonces, ¿qué tienes pensado hacer? Te apoyaré en lo que sea que quieras hacer, así como lo hice con Tomoyo

\- Quiero tener un bufete de abogados.

\- Eso es excelente Sakura, supongo que tomarás unos días primero antes de empezar ¿no?

\- Sí, me iré a casa de mis padres una semana y regresaré para buscar el lugar y empezar a entrevistar a los abogados.

\- Pero no puedes empezar sola, ¿has pensado en alguien?

\- La verdad, si, pero no me mates por ello. Quería traer a Yukito como mi socio.

\- Me vas a dejar sin equipo legal, pero creo que lo prefiero apoyándote. Sakura – dijo tomando mi rostro entre sus manos – todo esto pasará, cuando el padre de Tomoyo nos dejó, pensé que moriría y eso quise, pero míranos ahora, eres fuerte como un roble y sabrás pasar esta página de tu vida, sabes que cuentas conmigo.

\- Gracias Sonomi, por todo, durante tantos años, muchas gracias. Sabes que también cuentas con mi apoyo para lo que necesites.

\- Te quiero mucho Sakurita, ahora sí, se libre. Enviaré los documentos para el término del contrato y empezaré con la búsqueda del lugar para el bufete, te aseguro.

Salí de aquel edificio que me vio crecer durante tantos años, pidiéndole a Yukito que recogiera mis cosas y las llevara a mi apartamento cualquier otro día aprovechando que él tiene la llave.

Por ahora, yo solo me encerré con unas buenas botellas de Whiskey como había sido mi costumbre por tantos años. Solo que esta vez no pude, no era suficiente, nada de eso bastaba para acallar el llanto de mi corazón, así que permití simplemente que ese sentimiento fluyera con libertad hasta quedar dormida nuevamente entre lágrimas

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

Respiré por última vez antes de presionar aquel timbre y no fue mucho lo que tuve que esperar hasta ver a mi madre abrir la puerta y tomarme entre sus brazos como cuando era una niña, trataba, de verdad me esforzaba para no derrumbarme entre sus brazos pero mis esfuerzos fueron infructuosos cuando mi padre se unió a nosotras, ninguno de ellos decía nada, solo trataban de transmitirme el amor y comprensión que tenían hacia mí, mientras yo sollozaba sin control.

Como decía Sonomi, todo esto tenía que pasar, algún día, no sabía con claridad cuándo, la herida dejaría de sangrar y volvería a ser feliz; porque él, Shaoran Li, había dejado una huella en mi corazón que no se podía borrar y lo que había sembrado en mi corazón sin duda alguna germinaría en algo maravilloso.

 **SHAORAN´S POV**

Oscuridad, era todo lo que podía ver en mi vida; al llegar a Hong Kong no había podido evitar encerrarme no en mi casa, en un hotel, porque toda mi casa estaba llena de ella, de sus risas, su presencia, su amor.

No quería ver a nadie, solo le hice saber a mi tío que me encontraba presente para cumplir mi promesa, pero me tomaría unos días antes de encontrarme con ellos. ¿Cómo estaría Sakura? Daría cualquier cosa para escuchar una vez más su voz y saber alguna cosa de ella, la necesitaba como el aire para respirar.

Esos días me había pasado bebiendo y tratando de lidiar con mi amargura; si tuviera el valor suficiente me habría quitado la vida, pero no, soñaba con poder verla una vez más en el futuro aunque fuera de lejos, aunque fuera con otro.

La reunión la habíamos concertado el domingo en horas de la tarde cuando unas personas a quienes desconocía me llevarían al lugar donde estaría Meilling, todavía me parecía Inaudito que la tuvieran en esas condiciones, como una secuestrada en medio de esta situación.

Estaba arreglándome para asistir a esa cita cuando una llamada ingresó a mi teléfono, era un número extraño pero por el código de área deduje que era de Estados Unidos, ¿sería acaso ella? ¿Estaría experimentando el mismo dolor que yo tenía?

Contesté con prisa pero lo que escuché fue la voz de un hombre.

\- _Li, habla Kinomoto._

Ok, eso sí me sorprendió – Hola Kinomoto, ¿todo bien?

\- _No, en realidad no, mira, sé que conoces mi situación con… Tú sabes, solo quiero saber cómo está, estoy desesperado_.

\- La tienen en un lugar apartado y muy custodiada, pero en medio de todo, está bien.

\- _¿Podrías darle algo por mí?_

\- Claro, sí.

Me apresuré a darle mi correo según sus instrucciones y a esperar que llegara aquel documento que él enviara para Mei. Y aproveché la oportunidad para aventurarme a preguntar por… Ella.

\- Kinomoto… ¿Sabes algo de Sakura?

Él guardó silencio un rato pero luego contestó – _No la he visto, pero hablé con ella y… Dice que está bien._

Suspiré con dolor, el tono de voz de Touya decía que era todo lo contrario, pero tampoco podía pedirle que le dijera algo, sería romper mi promesa y no quería ocasionarle más sufrimiento.

Terminamos nuestra comunicación y envolví con cuidado la carta que él le había enviado procurando esconderla lo mejor posible, no dudaba que pudieran requisarme antes de ver a Mei.

Como era de esperarse la situación era por demás exagerada, cubrieron mis ojos hasta que llegamos a una gran hacienda a las afueras de la ciudad, era un lugar por completo desconocido para mí, me dirigieron a una oficina donde se encontraban tanto mi padre como mi tío y por último ingresaría Meilling, estaba delgada, demacrada, nunca la había visto así, de manera que me acerqué a abrazarla, esta situación era demasiado difícil para todos nosotros.

Discutimos todos los puntos de ese "negocio" en que se constituía nuestro matrimonio, les pedí un plazo de cinco meses para llevar a cabo esa unión, para Fai era una exageración, ¿para qué necesitaba tanto tiempo?

Les di muchas excusas, pero la verdad del caso, es que estaba constituyendo mi propia empresa de inversiones, necesitaba desesperadamente desligarme financieramente de ellos, así fuera que mi matrimonio con Meilling fuera una realidad no quería continuar ligado a ellos y con ayuda de Eriol ya habíamos empezado, pero necesitaba ese plazo para trabajar arduamente en ese proyecto.

Después de mucha insistencia estuvo de acuerdo, igual, no es que fuera a huir a ningún lado, ya estaba resignado a que ese sería mi destino.

Por fin tuve un rato para hablar con Meilling en privado, la invité a caminar un poco por los jardines, supongo que permanecía encerrada en esa habitación y de verdad quería verla un poco mejor. Cuando noté que no nos miraban tan insistentemente le entregué el papel que me había enviado Touya y pude ver como su rostro se iluminaba con ilusión, definitivamente nuestra situación no podía ser más cruel y si algo tenía claro es que yo jamás podía hacerla feliz, pero por lo menos le daría la libertad suficiente para que pudiera hacer su vida más allá de nuestro matrimonio. Sí, sé que suena inmoral y escandaloso, pero la realidad nos había golpeado con tanta fuerza, que sinceramente la opinión de los demás me valía muy poco y yo no quería ser un estorbo para que ella pudiera tener un poco de la felicidad que se nos había negado.

 **TOMOYO´S POV**

Había sido y sigue siendo una situación muy difícil para todos, Eriol y yo, cada uno por nuestra parte tratábamos de recoger los pedazos de corazón roto de nuestros queridos amigos; Eriol me había propuesto casarnos y sí, estaba asustada pero increíblemente feliz; después me di cuenta de la renuncia de Sakura a la empresa y por mucho que me doliera su situación tenía la plena certeza de que ella es tan fuerte como para superar este golpe de la vida.

Ya había pasado un mes desde la partida de ambos y nosotros seguíamos saliendo a flote con la empresa, todo estaba saliendo muy bien, el mercado había respondido excelentemente al nuevo producto y estábamos muy felices, hasta que un día recibí una llamada.

\- _Señorita Daidouji_ – era la asistente – _están tratando de contactarla del hospital de Tokio, ¿desea que le pase la llamada?_

\- Claro, por favor.

\- _¿Señorita Tomoyo Daidouji?_

\- Si, ella habla.

\- _La llamamos porque usted aparece inscrita en la base de datos como receptora de órganos, específicamente para un trasplante de corazón._

En ese momento mi corazón literalmente se detuvo, era algo que estábamos esperando durante años en Estados Unidos y nunca había sucedido, por fin había una esperanza.

\- Si, si, claro, ¿qué tengo que hacer?

\- _En primer lugar hacer los exámenes lo más pronto posible porque el órgano está disponible y la cirugía debe hacerse cuanto antes y debe estar acompañada. Al venir pregunte por mí y yo la guiaré en todo el proceso._

Me sentía eufórica de felicidad, esta era una oportunidad única que me brindaba la vida y aunque conocía los riesgos de la cirugía, era mucho mejor a permanecer una vida entera con una bomba de tiempo en mi pecho.

Eriol, como siempre, fue mi sombra en todo momento, nunca me dejó sola y por más que mi madre insistió en volar para estar conmigo pude convencerla de que no sería necesario; Eriol había demostrado ser un compañero leal y cuidadoso y aún seguía sin saber qué cosa buena podía yo haber hecho en esta vida como para encontrar a alguien como él.

Solo a una persona extrañaba como a nadie, mi querida amiga Sakura, pero por lo poco que he podido hablar con ella, ha estado en todo el proceso de la conformación de su bufete de abogados y tienen muchos casos que atender, por lo cual consideré que no era necesario molestarla y mucho más porque sabía que al igual que mi madre ella insistiría en venir y no permitiría que estuviera en un lugar que pudiera ocasionarle dolor, lo mejor sería darle la buena noticia después.

Y así, entre mi recuperación y la empresa, los días pasaban, Sakura se había vuelto hermética en torno al tema emocional, al igual que Shaoran que se había enfrascado en el trabajo de una forma casi que adicta, la nueva empresa de inversiones que estaba desarrollando también iba muy bien y representaba su independencia, por eso le ponía todas sus fuerzas y entusiasmo.

Nuestras vidas poco a poco iban volviendo a la "normalidad" si es que podía llamarse así, en algún momento, todo pasaría a ser simplemente un recuerdo.

 **TOUYA´S POV**

Los días habían pasado lentos y tortuosos en mi vida, solo podía recordar los ojos cristalinos de Mei antes de tener que huir cobardemente para preservar mi vida; me arrepentí tanto por eso, habría preferido morir si fuera necesario por protegerla, pero me aferré a su promesa de que volvería a mí y hasta ahora, no ha sucedido.

Lo único que pude hacer en este tiempo, fue enviar aquella carta con Li; solo espero que la haya recibido, era la única forma de darle a conocer mis sentimientos y que la esperaría, sí, lo haría, aunque en ellos se me fuera la vida entera.

Cuando todo sucedió el único lugar al que pensé en huir fue a Miami, donde mi entrañable amigo Roger, ya que no solo necesitaba un lugar para ocultarme, sino un hombro que me apoyara en esta situación tan difícil.

Me vi hundido en el alcohol por semanas enteras, estaba llevando una vida casi que autodestructiva, no le encontraba razón a mi vida, jamás me había sentido así.

\- Touya – escuchaba su voz lejana, como si se tratara de un sueño – Touya, ya basta, tienes que detenerte

Roger hablaba mientras recogía las botellas vacías de la habitación de aquel hotel donde me había refugiado.

\- No es tu problema, déjame en paz

\- Es mi problema porque eres mi amigo, y no me voy a sentar a ver cómo te consumes en tu miseria sin hacer nada.

-. ¡Déjame en paz! ¿Es que no lo ves?… Me arrancaron el corazón, la perdí y no sé cómo está, no sé cuánto tiempo pasará hasta verla de nuevo – las lágrimas inundaban de nuevo mis ojos, qué situación tan miserable en la que me encontraba.

\- Vamos, levántate – decía mi amigo mientras intentaba lidiar conmigo, como si fuera sencillo.

Cansado de sus insistencias me levanté y él me puso frente a un gran espejo que había en el vestidor.

\- ¿Crees que este es el hombre del cual Meilling se enamoró? Prometiste luchar, esperarla y ¿esto es lo que se va a encontrar? Tienes que abrir tus ojos amigo, no solo por ella sino por ti, si confías en ella y en el amor que se tienen debes esforzarte por ser ese hombre que ella merece. Ya basta de la autocompasión, ese no es el Touya que yo conozco.

\- Amigo, gracias por estar aquí.

Sin pensarlo demasiado lo abracé, era justo lo que necesitaba en este instante, el apoyo de alguien que aún creía que era posible y de ahí en adelante me dediqué a construir una vida para ambos, no sabía si algún día volvería a verla, pero estaría preparado para construir a su lado esa felicidad que nos debíamos.

Recordé cuánto ella amaba la casa en la playa, obvio cuando ella regresara no iba a volver allá, esa casa pertenecía a Sakura y solía visitarla asiduamente, pero construiría una tan hermosa que sería nuestra, el lugar donde recordaríamos aquellos momentos de felicidad que habíamos compartido.

Me animé desde ese momento teniendo ese objetivo en mente, permanecí en Estados Unidos desde entonces, aproveché para desarrollar otros proyectos con amigos del gremio, no era mi deseo regresar a Japón, por lo menos, no por ahora.

 **SAKURA´S POV**.

Cinco meses habían pasado ya, podría decirse que todo estaba volviendo a la normalidad, el bufete estaba siendo un éxito, no era un secreto que Yukito era un compañero de equipo y socio excepcional, de manera que, los fines de semana optaba por retirarme a mi casa en la playa y mucho más en esta temporada de verano, caminar por la playa en total soledad, contemplando el océano, me brindaba un poco de tranquilidad; había decido hacer las paces con ese episodio de mi vida, el rencor, la rabia, la frustración… Todo eso solo me hacía daño y no podía vivir así, todo era parte de la situación que me había tocado vivir, seguramente Shaoran ya estaría casado y aunque sé que nuestra historia no quedará por completo en el olvido, simplemente debíamos mirar adelante y seguir caminando.

Los colores en el cielo eran tan hermosos, anunciaban un hermoso atardecer así que me senté cerca de un acantilado para observar aquel bello fenómeno.

En ese momento, todos los recuerdos se agolparon en mi mente y una canción específica acompañaba ese momento:

 ** _¿Por qué es tan cruel el amor? – Ricardo Arjona-_**

 _No se acaba el amor solo con decir adiós,_

 _Hay que tener presente que el estar ausente no anula el recuerdo,_

 _Ni compra el olvido, ni nos borra del mapa._

 _El que tú no estés, no te aparta de mí,_

 _Entre menos te tengo más te recuerdo aunque quiera olvidarte_

 _Estás en mi mente y me pregunto mil veces._

 _¿Por qué es tan cruel el amor_

 _Que no me deja olvidar?,_

 _Que me prohíbe pensar, que me ata y desata_

 _Y luego de apoco me mata, me bota y levanta y_

 _Me vuelve a tirar._

 _¿Por qué es tan cruel el amor que no me deja olvidar?_

 _Porque aunque tú ya no estés, se mete en mi sangre,_

 _Y se va de rincón en rincón, arañándome el alma y rasgando el corazón._

 _¿Por qué es tan cruel el amor?_

 _No se acaba el amor solo porque no estás,_

 _No se puede borrar así como así nuestra historia_

 _Sería matar la memoria, y quemar nuestras glorias._

 _¿Porque es tan cruel el amor, que no me deja olvidar?_

 _Que me prohíbe pensar que me ata y desata y luego de a poco me mata_

 _Me bota y levanta y me vuelve a tirar_

 _¿Por qué es tan cruel el amor, que no me deja olvidar?_

 _Porque aunque tú ya no estés se mete en mi sangre_

 _Y se va de rincón en rincón,_

 _Arañándome el alma y rasgando el corazón_

 _¿Por qué es tan cruel el amor?_

Cuando me di cuenta estaba llorando mientras abrazaba mis rodillas, Oh Shaoran, qué difícil es soltarte, cuan hondo han calado tus recuerdos en mi corazón, por mucho que mi mente tratara de convencerme, simplemente no podía dejar de rememorar en mi mente y pensar que hubo un momento en mi vida en que fui simplemente feliz.

Puse mi mano en mi pecho para tratar de calmar mi respiración y noté de nuevo aquel anillo que él me dio el día de nuestra despedida, siempre lo había llevado cerca de mi corazón y no lo apartaba en ningún momento; pero sentí que no podría cumplir mi promesa, no podría simplemente sentarme a esperar que llegara otra persona a ocupar el lugar que él había dejado, eso quizá nunca sucedería.

Así que lo tomé con fuerza arrancándolo de mi cuello, lo observé por última vez, era simplemente hermoso, nada ostentoso o lleno de lujos, pero demasiado significativo, lo suficiente como para dar fin definitivo a nuestra historia.

Me levanté, cerré mis ojos y tomé el impulso suficiente para arrojarlo al mar, adiós a mi Shaoran, al gran amor de mi vida, quien derribó todas mis barreras, el hombre que supo amarme a pesar de todo y a quien amé y he amado con todo lo que yo soy.

Adiós mi amor.

 **SHAORAN´S POV**.

Cinco meses, más allá de ser el plazo establecido para mi matrimonio con Meilling, mi tiempo ahora se medía en los días que llevaba sin verla y vaya que lo anhelaba con el alma, tomé su mano al momento mismo de verla, suave y delicada como lo recordaba y escuché esas últimas palabras salir de sus labios.

\- Adiós mi amor – dijo ella en un susurro.

Pero al sentir mi agarre se volvió a mí de inmediato, su rostro solo reflejaba la sorpresa y podía ver la huella de las lágrimas que había derramado.

Como amo a esa mujer.

Había alcanzado a verla a lo lejos mientras corría por la playa tratando de encontrarla, había llegado muy temprano a New York, no sabía dónde quedaba su casa, obtuve la dirección del bufete pero ni ella ni Yukito se encontraban… Tuve que recorrer un largo camino para llegar a ella.

FLASHBACK

Si, la fecha se había cumplido de nuevo, estos cinco meses me había esforzado por trabajar como un demente, todo con el fin de no darle a mi mente la oportunidad de deshacerse en recuerdos.

Solo faltaba una semana ya había pasado la última prueba de mi traje, Meilling había permanecido en esa casa todo este tiempo, seguro el que llegara ese día era algo literalmente liberador para ella.

Aun así, yo me encontraba hundido en la depresión, cuando no estaba trabajando me negaba a ver a otras personas, había dejado mi casa y tampoco permanecía en la mansión; Emily, mi asistente, era la única persona que podía atestiguar el estado en que me encontraba, a veces, cuando llegaba a la oficina en las mañanas me encontraba dormido recostado en el escritorio o el sofá con una que otra botella de alcohol vacía a mi lado.

La verdad es que muy poco me importaba el cumplir con mi trabajo en la corporación Li, sabía que alguien más se encargaría de mi trabajo, si mi padre optaba por despedirme, bien podía hacerlo, no iba a oponerme en ningún sentido.

\- Shaoran, debes reaccionar, no eres el muchacho que siempre he conocido – decía Emily maternalmente sentada a mi lado mientras me daba un café cargado.

\- ¿A quién le importa Emily? Mi vida se fue a la basura.

\- A mí me importas, me duele mucho verte en ese estado… Quizá si hablara con tu padre yo podría…

\- Nada, no lograrías nada, de todas formas gracias por preocuparte, puedes retirarte.

\- Pero Shaoran…

\- Necesito darme un baño y cambiarme.

La mujer salió de mi oficina sin decir otra cosa pero con decisión en su mirada, cosa que en realidad no noté pero que más adelante conocería los motivos.

Aquella tarde mis padres me habían llamado, necesitaban darme unas últimas instrucciones antes del asunto de la boda, en otras circunstancias me habría negado a ese encuentro, pero a estas alturas ¿Qué más daba?

Salí de la oficina un poco más temprano de lo que requería, la verdad es que estar en la oficina tampoco era muy productivo y quizá podría tomarme el tiempo de hablar con Fuutie un rato.

Llegué a la mansión y pasé por mi habitación, pero noté que no estaba vacía, escuchaba voces y al parecer, una discusión, así que me acerqué un poco más para escuchar.

\- Hien, es necesario, esta situación me está matando, no puedo ver más a Shaoran así, Emily me llamó, la situación es demasiado crítica.

\- Pero Ierán, todos estos años, todo lo que ha sucedido… ¿Sabes cuáles son las consecuencias de hacer lo que me pides?

\- Lo sé, y no me importa que me arrastre toda la sociedad China, al fin y al cabo fue mi error y debo pagar por él, yo soy la culpable y si eso es lo que necesito para que mi hijo sea feliz lo enfrentaré encantada.

\- No es solo eso Ierán, la familia sufrirá… No tendríamos un heredero.

\- Hien, te lo suplico

Cuando me asomé, pude ver a mi madre de rodillas ante mi padre, totalmente desecha en lágrimas y no podía entender de qué demonios estaban hablando, pero fuera lo que fuera era mi llave hacia la libertad.

\- Ierán, todos estos años soporté esa situación solo para protegerlos, para protegerlo a él, yo sé que he sido duro, distante, pero amo a Shaoran y quiero verlo bien, que se establezca como el gran empresario que es y tenga éxito en su vida

\- ¿Y de qué le servirá tener éxito si será infeliz y miserable? Nosotros, ambos sabemos lo que es un matrimonio sin amor, y nuestros hijos han sufrido las consecuencias de nuestras malas decisiones.

La curiosidad no me permitió seguir oculto, necesitaba conocer el trasfondo de esa conversación, así que me presenté ante ellos, pero su rostro al verme era de completa sorpresa.

\- Shaoran – se levantó rápidamente mi madre – pensé que llegarías más tarde – seguía secando torpemente sus lágrimas.

\- Quería llegar antes para hablar con Fuutie pero aquí el que tiene que dar explicaciones no soy yo, ¿qué está pasando?

Ellos solo intercambiaban miradas, las de mi padre eran de preocupación pero las de mi madre, de súplica.

Por último, mi padre suspiró tomando asiento en la salita que estaba en mi cuarto y me invitó a seguirlo con un gesto, mi madre lo hizo frente a nosotros.

\- Verás Shaoran, la información que te daremos hoy es muy importante y confidencial, hace parte de un pasado que nos ha perseguido durante todos estos años y que de muchas maneras ha afectado nuestra familia.

Mi padre inició con su relato y mi madre le complementaba por momentos, todo lo que me estaban diciendo era como si me hablara de una historia ajena a mi vida, pero por fin comprendía todo, la distancia de mi padre, su trato hacia mí y el hecho de que nunca fuimos una familia normal y amorosa como tantas veces admiré la de Sakura y que a pesar de mis muchos esfuerzos, mi padre nunca parecía conforme conmigo.

\- Hijo, perdóname, por favor, sé que fui una mala madre y nunca actué en tu beneficio, solo me escondí de mis errores y evadí mis responsabilidades, pero es algo que ahora me pesa demasiado.

\- Shaoran – ahora mi padre empezaba a hablar, la verdad, yo no podía hacerlo, me encontraba estupefacto ante todo lo que había escuchado – hace unos meses te pedí perdón por mi comportamiento, pero no podía decirte la verdad de los hechos, muchas cosas están en riesgo, perderías tu posición y el legado que te corresponde.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en mi rostro ¿mi legado? Ese maldito legado era precisamente el que me tenía en esta posición, la herencia no me importaba en lo más mínimo, pues gracias a la empresa que estaba formando y el capital producto de mis años de trabajo tendría suficiente.

\- Respecto a mi matrimonio con Meilling ¿qué implicaciones tendría?

Ambos se miraron y mi padre asintió – al ser desheredado, ya no harías parte de la compañía, por lo menos no como accionista así que… Perdón por mi expresión pero, valdrías menos que nada a los ojos de Fai, no creo que sea de su interés casar a su hija con un simple empleado, además de que sus hijos tampoco tendrían estatus dentro del clan.

\- Pero dices que… Mi padre biológico también era un Li.

\- Su legado se perdió con su muerte al no haber dejado herederos varones antes de su muerte y no creo que el consejo esté dispuesto a reconocerte de esa manera.

\- Entonces… ¿Sería libre?

\- Técnicamente… Si

\- Mamá – me acerqué tomando sus manos – ¿estás segura que estarás bien? Como dice mi padre, todo recaerá sobre ti, el escarnio público, las humillaciones…

\- Eso es lo que he tratado de decirle Shaoran – intervino Hien – Todo lo que hice fue por protegerlos, pero ahora, la decisión es de ustedes, yo los apoyaré.

Mi madre me miraba con una ternura que no había visto jamás y sus ojos cubiertos en llanto hasta que firmemente asintió – Estaré bien hijo, nunca he hecho nada por ti buscando mi propio beneficio, pero no soporto más verte en ese estado de miseria, no puedo. No te preocupes por mí.

\- Bueno, creo que hemos tomado una decisión – dijo Hien levantándose de su asiento – llamaré a Fai para reunirnos de inmediato.

No lo podía creer, mi corazón era un cúmulo de sentimientos y emociones, el descubrir que el hombre a quien llamaba mi padre, en realidad no lo era, que mi madre había hecho algo tan espantoso; pero sí, sonaba loco, lo único que en realidad tenía en mente, era que por fin podría ser definitiva y realmente libre.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Basta decir que el ambiente era verdaderamente tensionante, Fai no tenía ni remota idea de lo que estaba sucediendo y Mei, mi pobre Mei, cada día estaba peor, la estaba consumiendo la tristeza como lo hacía conmigo.

Al momento de ella volver su mirada hacia mí, no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa y ella me miró con extrañeza.

Mi padre, empezó a comentar la situación con Fai, era por demás gracioso ver como cambiaba de colores su rostro al escuchar todo el relato, Meilling miraba estupefacta turnándose para observarnos tanto a mis padres como a mí.

\- Como verás Fai… Shaoran no significa nada en esta familia y técnicamente tampoco para el clan.

\- Esto es una artimaña, todo es una trampa ideada por ustedes para faltar a su compromiso.

\- No – fue mi turno de intervenir – Nadie está diciendo que no voy a cumplir, aquí estoy, dispuesto a casarme con Meilling, aquí la pregunta es si tú estás dispuesto a casarla con un "don nadie" porque es lo que soy.

De verdad, desearía tener una cámara para grabar las reacciones de ese hombre, solo porque era una falta de respeto no me reía en su cara, en su maldita cara por todo el dolor que nos había causado a causa de su ambición.

\- Necesito pruebas, no crean que voy a caer tan fácil en este embuste.

En ese momento mi madre extendió una hoja para luego intervenir – Es la prueba de ADN que se practicó a Shaoran cuando su padre aún vivía.

Ahí estaba, la prueba fehaciente de que todo esto era cierto y el rostro de Meilling se iluminó con una sonrisa y me miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Como puedes ver Fai, no es una mentira ni algún tipo de truco, como Shaoran dijo, él está dispuesto a casarse, pero de él no puedes esperar nada en materia de la compañía.

\- ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? Todo ha sido una completa pérdida de tiempo.

\- Es tu culpa Fai, por tu ambición, si desde un principio hubieses escuchado a tu hija le evitarías tanta miseria y dolor, la has tenido cautiva contra su voluntad solo para cumplir la tuya, eres su padre por Dios Santo, debes velar porque ella sea feliz.

Podrían pensar que el viejo Fai Li buscaría otras opciones dentro del clan, pero en realidad no las había, mi familia… O bueno, ex familia, eran los mayores accionistas, y los otros hijos de la familia eran adolescentes aun. Este juego se había terminado.

Aquella noche fue muy extraña, tuve una conversación con mis padres, Hien me manifestaba todo su apoyo, que en su corazón siempre sería su hijo y aun cuando me sentía triste por mi madre y todo aquello, nada podía compararse con la sensación de libertad que me embargaba, ahora no tenía ningún impedimento para buscarla y es precisamente lo que haría.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- _¿Y cuando piensas viajar?_ – preguntaba Meilling

\- Mañana mismo, no quise hacer uso del avión de la familia, siento que ya no me corresponde, pero Wei pudo encontrar un vuelo para mañana, solo sé que está en New York y… tengo que encontrarla.

\- _Shaoran gracias, de verdad, gracias, ya le escribí a Touya al correo que me diste y no dudo que pronto se contactará conmigo_.

\- Bueno Mei, te dejo, creo que por primera vez en meses podré dormir tranquilo.

Y así fue, pude descansar como no lo habría logrado, pues cuando dormía lo hacía a causa de la ebriedad, ahora, era este sentimiento de libertad que me embargaba y el saber lo que llegaría a mi vida de ahora en adelante.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sentía que el tiempo transcurría muy lentamente, el vuelo fue eterno, luego, recorrer las amplias calles de New York en busca del bufete, ¡demonios! Ahora lamentaba no tener ninguna información de ella, buscaba a Tomoyo o a Eriol pero ninguno contestaba, no tenía el número de Tsukishiro… ¿Dónde podía encontrarla?

Quizá… - Mei, soy Shaoran.

\- _Hola ¿cómo te fue?,_

\- Bien, te cuento luego, ahora, dime si Touya te mencionó algo, ¿conociste el lugar donde vive Sakura? No logro encontrarla y no conozco a nadie que me pueda dar indicaciones.

\- El único lugar que conocí fue la casa de sus padres en los Hamptons… Es posible que ellos sepan dónde vive

\- Tienes razón Mei, envíame la información a mi teléfono, debo rentar un auto.

Emprendí el camino a pesar del tráfico, siendo plena temporada de verano las vías estaban imposibles y me tomé más de las dos horas que Mei decía que podría tardar, pero por fin llegué, estaba frente a una casa grande y hermosa y escuchaba a lo lejos el sonido de un piano y la voz de una mujer.

\- Buenas tardes, ¿puedo ayudarlo en algo? – un amable señor abrió la puerta.

\- Buenas tardes, disculpe si lo importuno de alguna manera, mi nombre es Shaoran Li y busco a los señores Kinomoto.

\- Ahhhh… Señor Li, he oído hablar de usted, pase por favor, soy Fujitaka Kinomoto, padre de Touya y Sakura Kinomoto.

Y si no había estado nervioso, ahora me temblaban las piernas; estaba frente a su padre y aquella hermosa voz de seguro pertenecía a la madre de Sakura.

\- Pero no te quedes ahí, pasa por favor. Debiste tener un largo viaje, ¿traes equipaje?

\- Ehhh… este, si señor confío en que habrá algún hotel cerca…

\- Ningún hotel, nuestras puertas están abiertas para los amigos de mis hijos, siéntate por favor, traeré un poco de té.

En instantes apareció frente a mis ojos una bellísima mujer a quien identifiqué de inmediato por aquellos ojos verdes, se acercó a mí con amabilidad pero no veía a la única persona que quería encontrar.

\- Supongo que buscas a Sakura – dijo ella amablemente – sabemos quién eres.

Ok… Ahora sí estaba realmente nervioso – Entonces comprenderá que es ella el motivo que me trae a este lugar.

\- Claro que sí, y no sabes cuánto me alegra conocerte por fin. ¿Sabes cómo está Meilling?

\- Oh, ella está muy bien, feliz en realidad, tengo entendido que ya se contactó con Touya.

\- Gracias a Dios… Respecto a Sakura, ella llegó anoche, pero lo hizo directo a su casa; te enseñaremos dónde está, aunque es posible que no la encuentres, pasa horas en la playa ¿Por qué no almuerzas primero?

\- No señora, agradezco mucho su amabilidad, pero… No puedo esperar más.

Solo pude estar para compartir el té antes de salir en su búsqueda, el señor Fujitaka me acompañó hasta su casa pero como bien me dijeron, no estaba, así que empecé con mi caminata con el fin de poder encontrarla.

Pasé bastante tiempo caminando, conforme pasaba el tiempo más me desesperaba por encontrarla, hasta que pude divisar a alguien en la cima de un acantilado, mi corazón enloqueció en mi pecho y trataba de correr lo más rápido posible, hasta que por fin llegué a ese cúmulo de rocas y caminé despacio hasta ella, cuando vi que se arrancó de su cuello una cadena y trató de arrojarla al mar.

Sin saber si quiera lo que era y escuchar ese dulce susurro de su voz tomé su mano y cuando ella se volvió hacia mí se puso pálida de golpe, creo que era la última persona que esperaba ver sobre la tierra, tomé el pequeño objeto que tenía en su mano descubriendo que era el anillo que le había dado.

Ella se abalanzó sobre mí y la abracé con todas mis fuerzas, esta vez no la perdería, jamás la dejaría escapar y podrían pasar todas las tormentas, todos los desiertos y nada la apartaría de mí.

¿Podría haberlo planeado mejor? Imposible. Con la inmensidad del océano, las nubes con el color del atardecer arremolinándose sobre nosotros y ella, la mujer de mi vida entre mis brazos, por fin entre mis brazos.

\- Shaoran… ¿Es un sueño?

\- No lo es mi amor, vine por ti.

\- Pero y… ¿Tu matrimonio?

\- Es una historia muy, muy larga, pero tengo toda una vida para contártela, eso, si me aceptas.

\- ¿Es verdad? ¿Eres libre? Dime por favor que no es solo por un tiempo o que hay otro plazo ridículo por cumplir.

\- Nada de eso mi amor, soy desde ahora y para siempre, completamente tuyo.

Permanecimos un rato más sintiendo el arrullo del viento entre nosotros, que maravillosa sensación, ya nada me apartaría de ella, eso era seguro.

SAKURA´S POV

¡Pellízquenme, por favor! No creo que mi mente sea tan terriblemente perversa para hacerme un truco como este, era Shaoran, él, simplemente él, abrazándome como siempre lo hacía.

Pasamos un rato así en aquel acantilado, pero ya era hora de volver y saber qué estaba pasando aquí.

\- Shaoran, necesito una explicación.

Empezamos a caminar por la playa de regreso a casa, mientras, él me iba contando todo lo que había sucedido, la empresa que había creado y aquella verdad que tanto Hien como Ierán habían mantenido oculta de él y que terminaría por salvarnos a todos.

Se veía completamente feliz, tranquilo, era como si esa terrible tormenta por fin hubiera pasado y estuviéramos disfrutando de la deliciosa calma… Eso, hasta que recordé un pequeño detalle, aquel que tanto le hacía ilusión y que yo no podría darle.

Él tenía la ilusión de construir un hogar conmigo, todo lo había dejado por mí.

\- Shaoran, olvidas un aspecto importante.

\- ¿Qué pasó preciosa?

\- Olvidaste nuestra conversación antes de que todo esto pasara, yo no puedo darte el hogar que tanto deseas… Debes pensar en eso.

\- Sakura – se volvió a mi poniendo su mano en mi rostro – ese es un impedimento solo para ti, hay otras maneras y las exploraremos todas, si tú quieres.

\- Pero ¿y el apellido? ¿El legado de tu familia?

\- Amor, no hay apellido, no hay legado, no hay herencia… Ahora soy simplemente yo, sin ataduras, sin restricciones.

Y ahí lo comprendí; era cierto, por fin éramos simplemente nosotros y nada más, el futuro nos aguardaba con muchos retos y seguramente uno que otro problema, pero estábamos juntos y nada valía más que eso… Nada.

 **¡Hola!**  
 **Y sí! ya se acabó... Después de tanto drama y se preguntarán: Qué pasó con Tomoyo y Eriol? Meilling y Touya?... Calma, calma mis queridos saltamontes, recuerdan que les prometí un epílogo? ahí estarán sus respuestas (eso espero)**

 **Sé que el principio del capítulo los hice sufrir jejeje pero en serio quería dejar la idea de que la separación era definitiva, pero nahhhh quienes me conocen saben que soy como un hada mágica que vive en un mundo de ilusión donde me encanta ver a las personas felices, sea en la realidad o en la ficción y qué tal dejar a mis niños separados, no, no, no.**

 **Mis queridos todos: Un agradecimiento ENORME, GIGANTE! por haber estado conmigo en esta historia, de verdad muchas veces no quedaba ni medio contenta con los capítulos. ¿por qué? porque simplemente todo era muy diferente para mí, las intrigas, los misterios... Rarísimo**

 **En fín, me preguntaron que si tenía algo más entre manos y... Si! mi mente es toda revolucionaria y ya tengo una ideilla, pero no será tan pronto. Además, creo que será mi última historia en algún tiempo. Como lo digo en mi perfil soy mamá de un bello chico de 3 años y medio... Y seré mamá de nuevo :D (por eso tanto tiempo libre), así que será precisamente este tiempo el que aprovecharé para desarrollar la siguiente porque ya después de que nazca mi segundogénito... Ahí si nada de tiempo.**

 **Y bueno... Ya me extendí (Lo siento)**

 **DE NUEVO MIL GRACIAS! MILES, MILES... Mas adelantico entonces, quedamos pendientes del epílogo.**

 **Besos y abrazos.**

 **Ale-San**


	29. EPÍLOGO

**EPÍLOGO.**

 **SHAORAN´S POV**

Seis meses después

\- ¡Sakura, llegaremos tarde, apresúrate por favor!

\- Un momento… Ya casi salgo…

\- Amor, sé que tu hermano sabe de tu pequeña costumbre de llegar tarde, pero no se vería muy lindo que llegáramos después que los novios.

\- Lo sé, solo… Dame un momento, ¿Emily se encuentra ya en el auto?

\- Si, de hecho ya está dormida

La veo presurosa salir del baño y revisar por quincuagésima vez la pañalera donde se encuentran las cosas de la pequeña niña que adoptamos hace apenas un mes.

 **FLASHBACK**

Fue algo demasiado intempestivo, después de nuestro encuentro en la playa no regresé a Hong Kong, antes bien, establecí mi naciente negocio en la cuna de la economía mundial y afortunadamente los contactos de Sakura facilitaron mucho la transición.

Eriol y Tomoyo por su parte, se quedaron en Japón; después de la cirugía a la que fue sometida, requirió de muchos cuidados y tuvo varios episodios peligrosos que encendieron las alarmas, pero mi amigo siempre estuvo a su lado, y yo debo decir que me sentía orgulloso de él, nadie que hubiera conocido a Eriol un tiempo atrás podría suponer que podía ser tan cuidadoso y diligente.

Sakura intentó viajar en varias oportunidades, pero las responsabilidades en el bufete no se lo permitieron; aun así, en cuanto Tomoyo estuvo mejor, vinieron a Estados Unidos y se casaron de improviso; fue algo muy sencillo e íntimo, para enterarnos que en realidad estaban esperando su primer hijo y querían darnos la noticia.

Por su puesto Sonomi se puso como loca, primero la regañó por hacer esto sin estar por completo recuperada, pero después, como era de esperarse se entusiasmó mucho con la noticia.

Allí, al ver la expresión de Sakura que a pesar de mostrar genuina felicidad, pude notar lo mucho que la afectaba el no tener la misma oportunidad, me di cuenta que me esforzaría por hacerla feliz; tal vez no lo podríamos hacer de la manera en que ella hubiese querido, pero yo daría mi mejor esfuerzo por construir un hogar a su lado.

Desde ese mismo momento empecé a hacer todas las diligencias pertinentes a la adopción en China, teniendo en cuenta que es mucho más fácil llevar a cabo ese proceso allí, mis padres también me ayudaron con esta gestión, estaba realmente ansioso pues sabía que era algo que nos cambiaría por completo la vida, y así, los días pasaban en medio de nuestra respectiva rutina; poco a poco me había acostumbrado al ritmo de la ciudad que en realidad no era muy diferente de Hong Kong, con la diferencia de que aquí son mucho menos ceremoniosos en el trato con los demás y los fines de semana, cuando podíamos, nos refugiábamos en la casa de Los Hamptons para descansar, aun cuando el clima empezaba a hacerse un poco más frío.

El caso es, que aunque sabía que estos trámites podían ser muy demorados, empezaba a impacientarme; pero una mañana, estando en mi oficina, llegó un correo de la agencia que nos servía para la intermediación indicándonos que una pequeña niña que no aparecía en los registros, había sido entregada en adopción y nos tuvieron en cuenta de inmediato.

Era la hora de dar la noticia a Sakura, ¿cómo lo tomaría? Hasta este momento, todo lo había manejado bajo la más absoluta reserva pero ¿y si no estaba de acuerdo? Quizá yo había sido precipitado al tomar esa decisión, además, no nos habíamos casado aun…

\- _Señor Li, la señorita Kinomoto lo necesita por la línea 1_ – escuché la voz de mi secretaria por el altavoz

\- Hola preciosa, ¿qué tal tu día?

\- _Una completa porquería, tenemos un caso muy importante pendiendo de un hilo por la incompetencia de uno de los abogados._

\- Estás tensa…

\- _Si, no veo la hora de regresar a casa en paz y tranquilidad, solo silencio es lo que necesito_

Mmmmm paz, tranquilidad, silencio… Todo lo contrario de lo que sucede cuando tienes un bebé recién nacido, ahora sí empezaba a entrar en pánico.

\- _Shaoran, ¿estás ahí?_

\- Si, linda, disculpa, solo estaba pensando en algo

\- _Entiendo… ¿Te interrumpí?_

\- No, de hecho quería invitarte a comer esta noche, pero por lo que escucho creo que no será una buena idea.

\- _Disculpa, es que en realidad apreciaría mucho un rato de paz, además, no hemos tenido mucho tiempo para estar juntos en casa, de hecho, creo que saldré un poco más temprano._

\- Perfecto, nos veremos en casa entonces.

Respiro profundo… Bueno, pues es ahora o nunca, le preparé una cena deliciosa para tener el valor de decirle que… ¡Tendríamos una hija!

 **SAKURA´S POV**

 **FLASHBACK**

Un mes antes

Y sí, hay días que son una completa porquería, de principio a fin.

Salí del apartamento un poco después que Shaoran, el tráfico como siempre era por completo caótico, así que descartaba la posibilidad de conseguir un taxi, además, así lo encontrara, creo que llegaría primero a pie.

En el camino no me fijé bien y el tacón de mi zapato se atoró en una rejilla y se partió en el acto, ¿han intentado caminar en esas condiciones?

Llegué a la oficina de no muy buen humor, ingresé a mi oficina revisando los archivos que tenía sobre mi escritorio y al momento Yukito entró.

\- ¿Preparada?

Lo miré pidiendo más pistas de lo que estaba tratando de decir.

\- Ay Sakura, hoy será el alegato de la defensa en el caso Hopkins

\- Lo había olvidado por completo.

\- Es vital que alguno de los dos esté allí, pero yo ya me comprometí con la cuenta Vanderhiew, me esperan para una reunión… Así que querida, aplaza todo lo demás, debes estar allí.

Suspiré con cansancio, a veces sentía que todo esto me agobiaba, llevaba algún tiempo deprimida, pero no podía identificar muy bien el por qué, creo que coincidía con la fecha del matrimonio de Tommy que me había dejado un poco melancólica.

Afortunadamente siempre tenía un cambio de ropa y zapatos en la oficina para solucionar el percance que tuve de camino a la oficina.

Nos preparamos para asistir a los juzgados y cabe resaltar que todo se estaba yendo a la basura; parecía todo improvisado, sin suficientes argumentos, me daba vergüenza ajena de saber que la persona que estaba ahí representaba mi firma que se caracterizaba por la excelencia.

Cuando terminó la audiencia salí directo hacia la oficina, no quería ni toparme con aquel abogado porque en mi estado de frustración podría llegar a ser muy hiriente.

Me encontré con Yukito de nuevo en la oficina y le asigné ese caso, necesitaba de alguien confiable antes de perder al cliente y me dispuse a hacer lo único que lograba calmarme cuando tenía esos estados de exaltación. Hablar con Shaoran.

Era una costumbre que había tomado desde que estábamos juntos, su voz tenía la facultad de hacerme sentir mejor y apaciguarme antes de que alguien más pagara por mi pésimo estado de humor, pero lo noté extraño, distraído… Solo en ese momento noté lo egoísta que estaba siendo, solo enfocada en mis problemas sin saber si quiera él por qué estaba pasando, yo también era su compañera y no podía simplemente encerrarme en mi pequeño mundo.

Así que antes de salir a cenar, decidí que lo mejor era estar en casa y poder pasar tiempo juntos y tranquilos.

Terminé lo que tenía pendiente y era más urgente para poder regresar a nuestro apartamento.

Antes, pasé por una deliciosa pastelería en la Av. Madison cerca de Central Park, si algo le gustaba a Shaoran eran los pasteles de ese lugar y yo solo podía sentirme feliz al pensar en la expresión que tendría al ver esos deliciosos bocadillos.

Llegué a casa con toda tranquilidad y me sumergí en un delicioso baño de burbujas, sentí la puerta abrirse y poco después él llegaba a saludarme con su rostro sonriente anunciándome que prepararía la cena para nosotros.

El tiempo pasó rápido en realidad mientras organizaba mi cabello y me preparaba para la cena, amaba el ambiente de nuestro apartamento cuando teníamos estas cenas íntimas, solíamos conversar y reír de cosas triviales haciéndome olvidar cualquier otra cosa a mí alrededor.

El delicioso aroma de la cena me hizo instantáneamente feliz, aunque notaba a Shaoran algo distraído al igual que cuando lo llamé y eso sí que era extraño, así que me aventuré a preguntar.

\- Shaoran, ¿estás bien? Te noto algo inquieto, distraído.

\- Es que… Hay algo que quisiera hablar contigo y es de suma importancia

Y pasó de distraído a muy serio.

\- ¿Pasó algo?

\- Sakura, yo… Sabes lo importante que ha sido para mí establecer un hogar y sabes que te amo más que a nadie… – ¿Por qué esta imprevista aclaración me sonaba a problemas?

\- Shaoran, pero sabes a la perfección que no estoy en condiciones de hacerlo.

\- Si, lo sé, pero yo creo que no exploramos las opciones existentes y hace unos meses yo…

Se puso nervioso, estaba sudando y además tartamudeando. Ahora me dirá que encontró a alguien más, que sea más acorde a sus expectativas y si, hizo aparición la paranoica Sakura, no podía ni esperar que él terminara de hablar para estarme imaginando mil historias en mi mente. Y sí, repasé cada escenario, menos el que vendría a continuación.

\- Sakura – repitió tomando una fuerte respiración – hace unos meses yo inicié los trámites para adopción en China – Ok, eso no lo esperaba... Un momento, ¿acaso se acabó todo el oxígeno de la habitación? Porque estoy casi segura que estoy hiperventilando – Y hoy llegó la respuesta.

\- Shaoran… ¿Qué hiciste? – Lo sé, eso sonó mal, mal, muy mal y solo me di cuenta cuando lo vi abrir sus ojos sorprendido, así que tenía que reparar esto rápidamente – Es decir, ¿vamos a ser padres? – Cuando dije esas palabras en voz alta y sin siquiera pensarlo, las lágrimas empezaron a salir a borbotones, estaba aterrada, si, totalmente petrificada del susto, pero feliz, emocionada.

Me acerqué rápidamente y no pude evitar el impulso de besarlo y abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas, estaba materializando en ese momento uno de mis más fervientes deseos, si, quizá no tenía la posibilidad de experimentar en mi cuerpo la felicidad de sentir una vida creciendo dentro de mí, pero mi corazón estaba listo, sería mamá.

 **FIN DE FLASHBACK**

Ahora, camino al matrimonio de mi querido hermano y quien fuera mi némesis en otro tiempo: Meilling; Shaoran habla y habla sobre algo inentendible para mí, y es que mi mente está enfocada en una cosa y solo una cosa que no sé cómo percibir en este momento.

Solo a ellos se les puede ocurrir casarse cerca al mar en un clima tan poco favorable, las temperaturas se hacían más frías cada vez y temía de que mi pequeña pescara un resfriado, esa niña me había cambiado la vida por completo y la amaba desde lo más profundo de mi corazón; aun cuando no podía recordar la última vez que dormí por ocho horas seguidas, había tenido que renunciar a mi copa de vino nocturna con Shaoran porque terminábamos el día tan exhaustos que solo queríamos dormir pero nunca había sido tan feliz en la vida ¿y mis padres? Por Dios, ¡ni decirlo! Mamá estaba totalmente enamorada de esa pequeñita y había sido mi gran ayuda mientras ordenaba todo en la oficina y podía tomar mi licencia.

Llegamos a casa de mis padres y todo estaba hermoso, muchísimas flores adornaban el área donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia y se había instalado una especie de carpa especial para la recepción; de inmediato llegamos, Tomoyo salió a recibirnos, ya estaba de unos cinco meses de embarazo y se veía preciosa. Shaoran tomó a Emily ingresando a la casa y yo tomé de la mano a Tomoyo llevándola al lugar más apartado que pudiera encontrar, estaba en estado de emergencia desde la mañana porque sí, soy el tipo de personas que simplemente no pueden aguardar y al tener hoy mi décimo día de retraso, decidí hacerme una prueba de embarazo (como si eso fuera posible), pero la curiosidad en serio me estaba matando.

¿Por qué? Se preguntarán, si sabía que tenía este problema de esterilidad, ¿para qué una prueba de ese tipo?

Sucede, que hace meses atrás empecé con un tratamiento muy eficiente y por lo tanto costoso, según el médico que me estaba viendo mi condición era reversible y eso me llenó de esperanza, luego llegó el asunto de Emily y dejé todo ese tema de lado.

\- ¿Qué opinas?

\- Amiga, ¿qué quieres que te diga? – decía Tomoyo con una sonrisa enorme mientras observaba las dos rayitas azules en la pequeña varita.

\- No lo sé Tommy, pueden ser solo las hormonas que tomé que de alguna manera me alteraron el ciclo… No quiero ilusionarme y que todo sea una mentira.

\- Yo no lo creo así, mátame por ser una soñadora, pero creo que es una hermosa oportunidad que te da la vida, ustedes han pasado por mucho y merecen esta felicidad.

Una sonrisa nerviosa se posó en mis labios – ¿De verdad piensas eso?

\- Claro que sí, pero dime, ¿no te has sentido mal?

\- Bueno… Pues… últimamente me siento exhausta, pensé que tenía que ver con los horarios de sueño de Emily, y he tenido muchas náuseas y mareos, pero también pensé que era solo migraña.

\- De todos modos lo mejor será asegurarte, pero yo creo que es un sí. Ahora vámonos que la ceremonia debe estar por empezar y Meilling debe estar que mata gente.

Así fue, entramos en la habitación donde estaba preparada, caminando de un lado a otro como león enjaulado, eso sí, bellísima, pero demasiado nerviosa. Ahora la veía, sería mi hermana aun cuando al conocernos queríamos vernos muertas la una a la otra, después de todo esto habíamos congeniado a las mil maravillas, ellos viajaban constantemente entre países pero hablábamos todo el tiempo.

\- Ya Mei, deja de caminar así, te vas a cansar inútilmente – decía Tomoyo con su voz suave mientras la llevaba a sentarse

\- Pero ¿cómo quieres que me calme? Podría subirme por las paredes de la ansiedad.

\- ¿Cómo podríamos ayudarte? – Pregunté acercándome a ella

\- No lo sé, háblenme de algo para distraerme.

\- ¡Sakura está embarazada! – soltó Tomoyo como si se tratara de cualquier cosa y yo la miré con mis ojos desorbitados, ¡¿cómo diablos se le había ocurrido decir precisamente eso?!

\- ¡¿Qué?! Pero… ¿Cómo? Es decir… ¿estás segura? – Meilling se acercó a mi evitando tocarme, como si fuera a romperme o algo.

\- Sí, claro que estoy bien, pero no es nada seguro, ¿Tomoyo cómo fuiste a decirle eso?

\- ¿Y por qué no podía enterarme?

\- Porque no es nada seguro, solo fue una prueba casera que dio positiva pero nada más.

\- Shaoran se va a poner feliz, aunque va a ser pesado con ambos bebés tan pequeños.

\- Ya dejen de especular, además, ese no es el tema, eres tú Meilling y lo hermosa que te ves, vas a enloquecer a mi hermano cuando te vea.

\- ¿Ustedes lo creen chicas?

Ufff creo que por fin pude desviar el tema, además ya casi llegaba la hora de la ceremonia así que tanto Tomoyo como yo, fuimos a ocupar nuestros respectivos puestos.

Shaoran se encargaría de acompañar a Meilling hacia el altar, sí, una imagen bastante bizarra considerando todas las circunstancias acaecidas en el pasado, pero eso no importaba, era el presente lo único que interesaba en este momento.

El rostro de felicidad de mi hermano era totalmente indescriptible, la ceremonia en general fue una celebración al amor, ese amor que va más allá del romanticismo, que conoce de sacrificios y resistencia; todos nosotros habíamos experimentado eso de una u otra manera y al vernos reunidos en un solo lugar, juntos, no podía evitar pensar en las vueltas de la vida y lo mucho que podía llegar a sorprendernos; yo, por ejemplo, no hubiese imaginado jamás que al recibir la noticia de mi viaje a Japón estaría empezando una nueva etapa de mi vida y mejor aún, terminaría conociendo al increíble hombre que ahora tenía a mi lado y construyendo poco a poco una hermosa familia.

 **SHAORAN´S POV**

El estar en este lugar solo me podía llevar a pensar en el momento que pudiera tener mi propia boda con Sakura, además, que ver a Meilling inmensamente feliz mientras unía su vida al hombre que amaba me hacía sentir privilegiado de compartir ese momento de su vida.

Aunque, si algo he notado, es que Sakura está bastante extraña, a veces distraída, a veces inquieta… Pero por más que pienso no recuerdo que haya sucedido nada que la alterara, quizá estaría preocupada por algo de la oficina, aunque está en su licencia y no creo que Yukito llame para importunarla.

¿Sería correcto preguntarle?

\- Sakura, preciosa, ¿sucede algo?

Me miró con dulzura y tomó mi mano – Todo está bien, solo estoy algo distraída, ¿no te parece que salió hermoso?

\- Sí, me alegro mucho de verlos felices.

\- ¡Sakura! – se escucha a lo lejos la voz de su madre llamándola para preguntar algo

Mientras la veo alejarse y nuestra pequeña juega distraídamente con las flores de la mesa, no puedo dejar de admirar lo hermosa que es y recordar la primera vez que la vi.

\- Tomoyo, ¿podrías cuidar de Emily por un rato? Solo mientras llega Nadeshiko, hay algo que tengo que hacer.

Ella me miró con picardía, como siempre, debía estar imaginando lo que yo estaba planeando.

 **SAKURA´S POV**

Mi madre me llamó un momento a solas, decía estar preocupada porque me notaba un poco pálida y más delgada, tardé un poco en convencerla de que todo se debía a los cambios que estábamos experimentando con la llegada de nuestra bebé.

Cuando regresé a la mesa ya no estaban ni Shaoran, ni Tomoyo y mucho menos Emily y nadie supo darme razón de a donde se habían ido, pues todos estaban involucrados en lo suyo, ya saben, pláticas sin sentido, el alcohol que empezaba a hacer efecto, entre otras cosas.

No me quedaba otra opción, iría a buscarlos, con toda seguridad si la nena se había quedado dormida Shaoran buscaría un lugar más lejano y tranquilo para que no despertara, además, nadie que fuera estrictamente de la familia tenía permitido pasar a esta sección de la casa.

Los pasillos estaban inusualmente oscuros y el ruido de la fiesta se escuchaba cada vez más lejano, el lugar perfecto para que ella pudiera descansar, pero… ¿Les había comentado la inquietud que me generaba caminar por este tipo de lugares?

Sí, lo sé, los fantasmas no existen, ¡pero no puedo evitarlo! Es algo instintivo o algo parecido, estar en lugares así y sentir que te observan o te siguen, cada vello de mi cuerpo se erizaba de solo pensarlo hasta que sentí unos brazos fuertes aprisionando mi cuerpo contra la pared.

Mi primer impulso fue gritar con todas mis fuerzas, pero lo reconocí de inmediato; todo de él me era tan familiar que la impresión del momento se desvaneció en un solo instante dando paso a la excitación al recordar nuestro primer encuentro en los pasillos de aquel lugar en Hong Kong.

\- ¿Qué hace una belleza como tú caminando por un lugar tan oscuro y silencioso?

\- Quizá busco algo – respondí suavemente contra sus labios, ya que él se encontraba tan cerca de mi rostro que no habría podido ser de otra manera.

\- Algo como… - Se acercó y besó mi cuello apasionadamente – ¿esto?

\- Soy una mujer comprometida.

\- Bastardo con suerte

\- No más de la que tengo yo al tenerlo conmigo.

Sonrió suavemente abrazándome con fuerza – Te amo tanto

\- Y yo a ti… ¿Dónde está Emily?

\- No te preocupes por nada, tenemos un rato a solas, solo quería rememorar viejos tiempos.

Empezó a besarme de nuevo mientras yo subía una de mis piernas sugerentemente por las suyas, si de mí dependiera, quisiera que me tomara aquí mismo, tal y como lo deseaba estando en Hong Kong, pero sin ninguna limitación o inhibición acerca de estar con un desconocido. Ahora, el hombre que me besaba apasionadamente y cuyos labios quisiera devorar, no solo no era un desconocido, era mío, en cuerpo y alma, como yo era suya.

Tomó mi cintura elevándome en el aire y abrió una puerta que estaba cerca de nosotros, la verdad, yo estaba un poco desubicada sobre el lugar exacto donde estábamos y es que en el estado de excitación en que me encontraba se me hacía muy difícil razonar en torno a cualquier cosa, pero parecía que él tenía todo bajo control, así que me abandoné ante sus caricias.

Escucharlo decir mi nombre con aquella voz ronca, repetía una y otra vez cuánto me amaba y yo lo seguía; por un momento, logró que se disiparan todos mis temores en torno a la situación que estaba viviendo, siempre que él estuviera a mi lado, podría pasar lo que fuera.

 **SHAORAN´S POV**

Hacer el amor con Sakura seguía siendo sin lugar a dudas una de las mejores experiencias de mi vida, y mucho más evocando los recuerdos de nuestro primer encuentro y que era precisamente esto lo que deseaba hacer desde la primera vez que la vi.

Ahora, estaba de espaldas a mi poniéndose su vestido mientras yo admiraba con atención esa preciosa figura que la hacía tan increíblemente sexy sin moverme un ápice, porque aunque ya fueran meses de verla desnuda y tenerla a mi lado, no me cansaría jamás de contemplarla.

\- Shaoran, amor.

\- Dime

\- ¿Viste mi cartera? Estoy segura de que la traía cuando venía hacia acá.

Y sí, esa era una de las manías de Sakura, jamás, JAMÁS soltaba su cartera, la llevaba siempre consigo como si cargara un tesoro en ella, uno de ellos, por supuesto, su teléfono, lápiz labial y cualquier otra cosilla para retocarse cuando fuera el momento.

\- Seguramente se quedó en el pasillo, iré a buscarla.

Sakura me miró con dulzura y asintió, de manera que me levanté y claro, justo al lado de la puerta se encontraba aquel accesorio, de manera que ingresé nuevamente, debíamos volver a la fiesta y además tampoco podíamos dejar a Emily por tanto tiempo, aunque sabía que estaba en excelentes manos.

Cuando ingresé de nuevo, ella se encontraba en el baño privado de la habitación arreglando un poco su cabello.

\- ¿Necesitas que te alcance algo? – pregunté desde la cama.

\- Lapiz labial por fa… - en ese momento se quedó callada de golpe pero yo ya estaba buscando dentro de la cartera.

\- ¡Shaoran, No!

El grito que dio me hizo reaccionar por un momento, además que ya estaba encima de mí, pero yo estaba pasmado, literalmente congelado en mi lugar ante lo que había encontrado.

Soy hombre, sí, y se supone que somos torpes para estas cosas, pero sabía perfectamente lo que estaba viendo y lo que significaba.

\- Acaso… - dije alternando mi mirada entre ella y la pequeña varita que estaba sosteniendo.

\- Shaoran… Yo…

\- Dime

\- No lo sé – se levantó de golpe caminando nerviosamente por la habitación – no sé nada…

\- Linda, ven acá – me levanté y la tomé suavemente de los hombros haciendo que se sentara en la cama. Me puse de rodillas ante ella acariciando su rostro, estaba notablemente nerviosa, sus manos fríos y un poco pálida. – solo me interesa una cosa, ¿estás bien?

\- Estoy aterrada, nunca en mi vida esperé encontrarme con algo así.

\- Yo… No lo sé, he escuchado casos en que sucede, no sé qué signifique, quizá sea una oportunidad de la vida o lo que sea… No importa, cualquier decisión que tomes, yo estaré a tu lado, siempre y jamás te obligaré a nada que no quieras.

\- ¿Qué dices? ¿Piensas acaso que no quiero a este bebé?

\- No es eso… Solo que te veo tan asustada, y Emily está tan pequeña que quizá puedas sentirte abrumada por la situación y no quiero que te sientas presionada.

\- Eres un tonto – me dejó ver una pequeña sonrisa – solo me preocupaba tu reacción y sí, son muchas cosas, situaciones desconocidas que me generan terror, pero es tan extraño, porque al mismo tiempo estoy demasiado emocionada y feliz.

\- Te amo Sakura Kinomoto, cada día encuentras nuevas maneras de hacerme increíblemente feliz.

\- Entonces… ¿No te molesta o preocupa?

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Vamos a decírselo a todos, Por favor!

\- ¡No! Mira, la verdad es que aún me resisto a creer que sea verdad, prefiero esperar un examen de sangre.

\- Haremos lo que tú quieras y como tú quieras… Eso sí, ni pienses que me voy a bajar de esta nube, estoy seguro de que aquí – puse mi mano sobre su vientre plano – está creciendo el fruto de nuestro amor.

Ella me sonrió y se arrojó sobre mí abrazándome con fuerza.

Terminamos por salir de la habitación, tomados de la mano y más felices de lo que pudiéramos estar antes.

 **SEIS AÑOS DESPUÉS**

 **SAKURA´S POV**

\- ¡Mamá, mamá! – esa voz podría reconocerla a kilómetros de distancia y mucho más si se acercaba a mí a una incontenible velocidad que amenazaba con hacernos caer en la arena.

Y es que en todo este tiempo y a pesar de la hermosa locura en que se había convertido mi hogar, podía encontrar en el vaivén de las olas del mar una especie de catalizador, lograba calmarme en cuestión de segundos.

Y es que, no me mal entiendan, amo a mis hijos como a nadie en esta vida pero un momento de paz no le cae mal a nadie, aunque al escuchar a mi pequeña Sayuri, con sus insistentes gritos corriendo hacia mí, hacía agitar mi corazón de emoción.

Anticipé su llegada y la recibí en un abrazo, su pequeña carita estaba empapada en lágrimas mientras traía su violín y me lo enseñaba sin decir nada, una de sus cuerdas se había roto.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- Koichi… - Respondió ente sollozos

Los pondré en contexto.

¿Recuerdan a Emily? Sí, mi hermosa primogénita, ella llegó a nuestras vidas para traer luz, ahora tiene seis años y es sumamente inteligente, serena, la han adelantado en la escuela siendo la menor entre todos sus compañeros, no había cumplido su primer año cuando nació Koichi.

Koichi fue nuestro milagro, tuve un embarazo muy tranquilo y sin inconveniente, así que entre ella y su hermano no se llevan mucha diferencia de edad, él es enérgico, muy inteligente pero un poco indisciplinado, amante a los deportes y practica artes marciales, obviamente con la instrucción de su padre, ambos son igual de nobles y obstinados.

Y aquí está la tercera parte de la ecuación, la niña que lloraba entre mis brazos, la más pequeñita de mis hijos Sayuri.

 **SHAORAN´S POV**

A lo lejos, alcanzo a ver como mi dulce Sayuri está en brazos de su madre mientras yo hablo con mi hijo sobre lo sucedido, como siempre, malos entendidos entre hermanos que nunca faltan y mientras escucho sus atropelladas explicaciones no puedo dejar de pensar en qué momento sucedió todo esto.

La noticia del nacimiento del chico que tengo frente a mí había sido de las sorpresas más hermosas que había recibido en toda la vida, criar a dos bebés con edades tan similares había sido una tarea maratónica, y justo cuando ya lograban adquirir un poco más de independencia y habíamos logrado adaptarnos un poco mejor a la situación, llegó la verdadera sorpresa para nosotros.

 **FLASHBACK**

\- Voilá, ante sus ojos, futura señora Li la especialidad de la casa.

Le había preparado un delicioso plato de risotto acompañado con camarones rebosados en salsa de curry, eran sus dos platillos favoritos, además era la primera vez en semanas que podíamos tener tiempo a solas, ya que Emily y Koichi se encontraban en casa de mis padres en una pijamada con su prima Emma (hija de Tomoyo y Eriol).

Pero en cuanto puse el plato frente a ella la vi palidecer y salir corriendo con dirección al baño, obviamente la seguí alarmado por su reacción.

\- Shaoran, vete, en un rato te alcanzo

\- Ni creas que te voy a dejar sola en ese estado.

Mientras ella seguía con su malestar yo solo la miraba pensando en qué podría haber sido, bueno, desde hacía unos días había escuchado en las noticias que una nueva cepa de influenza estaba rondando y era muy contagiosa, pensaba en los niños, no quería que se enfermaran…

\- ¿Te sientes mejor? – la recibí al salir con un vaso de agua

\- Si gracias, debe ser algún tipo de virus que pesqué por ahí.

Nos sentamos de nuevo a la mesa, eso sí, procurando retirar la comida, no quería que tuviera la misma reacción nuevamente.

\- Te puedo preparar una ensalada, no puedes quedarte sin comer nada.

\- Preferiría un poco de te

\- Ya regreso

Nos sentamos en la sala mientras yo la abrazaba y veíamos una película cualquiera sin prestar realmente mucha atención.

Una pequeña risa escapó de mí.

\- ¿De qué te ries? – preguntó ella mirándome con curiosidad

\- No es nada, es solo que recordé que la última vez que te vi así fue durante el embarazo de Koichi, ¿recuerdas lo mal que te ponías?

Ella también rió ante el recuerdo – claro que sí, sobre todo con el olor de la carne – el solo recuerdo la hizo estremecerse.

\- Bueno, afortunadamente no es el caso ¿no es así? – pregunté despreocupadamente y ella se incorporó riendo conmigo.

\- Jajajaja no… Ni lo digas, eso no es… - su rostro se tornó serio de golpe y la vi con su mirada perdida mientras hacía cuentas con sus dedos, luego se levantó rápidamente buscando un calendario, cuando fui a buscarla estaba en la oficina con aquel elemento entre sus manos y la mirada perdida de nuevo

\- Amor ¿qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

\- Shaoran… - sus ojos estaban cubiertos por lágrimas y ahí lo comprendí, claro que sí.

\- Quieres que… ¿Voy a una farmacia?

\- ¿Tú crees que sea posible?

\- A estas alturas… Ya todo me parece posible – me acerqué a ella y besé su frente, tomé las llaves del auto y corrí al primer establecimiento posible, compré cinco pruebas, no quería que hubiese lugar a duda.

Una hora después, ahí estábamos, sentados en la cama, yo no quería decir nada porque Sakura estaba visiblemente nerviosa y podía empeorar la situación con algún comentario fuera de lugar.

\- Shaoran yo… Perdón, debí cuidarme mejor, sé que apenas estamos adaptándonos a los niños – su voz se quebró y empezó a llorar

Yo me quedé en shock por un momento, ¿me estaba pidiendo perdón? Por Dios, yo solo estaba preocupado por ella, si de mí dependiera estaría gritando desde el balcón y dando saltos de felicidad por toda la casa.

\- Sakura, preciosa, a mí solo me interesa tu bienestar y felicidad.

\- Pero… Es muy pronto, todo muy prematuro, ¡mira! A duras penas podemos pasar una noche a solas. Además, ¡la boda! Por Dios la aplazamos por los niños, para cuando llegue la fecha voy a estar demasiado gorda como para entrar en un vestido decente, estoy arruinando todo – y empezó a llorar como niña pequeña

\- Sakura, mi Sakura, eres y serás la mujer más hermosa para mí siempre, en todos los sentidos, además, la boda podemos aplazarla nuevamente hasta que te sientas bien para realizarla, por mí no te preocupes… O incluso, podemos hacerla antes de que se note el embarazo, ¿no te parece?

Ella levantó su rostro enrojecido por el llanto y clavó su mirada en mí – ¿estás seguro?

\- Ya te lo dije, contigo lo quiero todo y voy de aquí a la eternidad… Solo te necesito a mi lado.

\- Gracias, gracias Shaoran…

Se apretó a mi pecho y yo, como siempre, me deleité de tenerla entre mis brazos.

Y así lo hicimos, dos meses después realizamos nuestro matrimonio muy similar al de Touya y más aún que estábamos en pleno verano, Sakura simplemente no podía verse más hermosa, con su vestido al viento y nuestros pequeños a nuestro lado, fue un día que sin duda alguna jamás olvidaré.

Aunque los meses que le siguieron fueron un verdadero calvario a causa de su estado de salud; todo se complicó, hasta el punto de tenerla en el hospital el último mes antes de dar a luz, y de casi perderla durante el parto.

Otro acontecimiento que nunca olvidaré; la angustia, la desesperación de pensar que la perderíamos hasta que vi a la enfermera poner en mis brazos ese pequeño bulto rosado, con su cabello castaño y que no paraba de llorar hasta que empecé a susurrarle cuánto la amaba y cómo había esperado tenerla entre mis brazos.

En ese momento, se calmó, tomó mi dedo con su pequeña manecita y por primera vez abrió sus ojos, eran iguales a los míos, la amé desde el primer instante, al igual que a mis otros pequeños y por un momento mi corazón se confortó de la angustia que me embargaba.

Sakura, estuvo inconsciente durante varios días, nuestra familia y amigos estuvieron a nuestro lado siempre, ayudando con los niños mientras rogábamos por la recuperación del amor de mi vida.

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

Todo ese camino recorrimos para estar aquí, sentados en la sala con dos niños discutiendo sobre quién tenía la culpa por la cuerda rota en el violín de mi pequeña Sayuri.

\- Papá, te juro que fue un accidente, yo solo estaba practicando y ella… Pues ella se atravesó con su violín

\- Eso no es cierto, él me dijo que dejara de hacer ruido porque era molesto ¿no es cierto que no es ruido molesto?

Sakura suspiraba a mi lado y los llamó abrazándolos a ambos.

\- Niños, esta casa es demasiado grande como para que se peleen por eso, deben aprender a respetar sus espacios.

\- Pero… Es que no me gusta estar sola mientras practico – decía Sayuri mientras se secaba las lágrimas

\- Pero ¿por qué tengo que ser yo quien soporte tu escándalo con ese violín? - discutía Koichi-

\- Porque creí que mi música te ayudaría a relajar.

Y bueno, no culpo a mi hijo, Sayuri apenas está aprendiendo a tocar "Little star" y no es un sonido muy agradable que digamos.

\- Bueno ya, basta de peleas, voy rápidamente a la tienda de música para que arreglen la cuerda.

\- Si, y mientras tanto, recuerden que todos deben estar listos para la fiesta de cumpleaños del abuelo, ahí estarán Emma y Jian. Emily preciosa, ve con Sayuri, no tardo en alcanzarlas para peinarlas ¿sí? – decía Sakura-

Ambas niñas empezaron a subir las escaleras tomadas de las manos y yo solo escuchaba a mi esposa suspirar.

\- ¿Estás cansada?

\- No, no es eso… No te preocupes, antes apresúrate a reparar ese violín, sabes que está feliz porque va a tocar con su tío Touya.

La tomé entre mis brazos, a pesar de los años no podía creer tener a mi lado a tan hermosa mujer, hermosa en todos los sentidos, seguía siendo la talentosísima abogada, y aun así, la mejor madre y esposa que cualquier hombre pudiera desear.

Así que corrí a reparar el instrumento de mi pequeña y cuando regresé las niñas estaban listas y esperando en la sala, Koichi peleaba con su cabello que era tan rebelde como el mío, así que fui directo a nuestra habitación para arreglarme también.

Allí estaba ella, con ese cuerpo de infarto a pesar de nuestros dos hijos, su cabello largo ahora recogido y ese vestido negro que me transportó a la noche que la conocí.

¿Existía hombre más afortunado sobre la faz de la tierra? No lo creo, tenía mucho más de lo que había podido soñar: una esposa increíblemente bella, el amor de mis tres hijos, la libertad que tanto anhelaba y sobre todo, mi corazón en paz.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- ¡Abuelo!

Los tres corrieron gritando con unanimidad y con los obsequios en sus manos, mientras Fujitaka los recibía para llenarlos de abrazos y besos y Nadeshiko nos daba la bienvenida.

Al fondo se encontraban Eriol y Tomoyo, quien al vernos, de inmediato se adelantó y abrazó a Sakura, se quedaron conversando mientras yo hacía lo propio con mi amigo Eriol.

Ellos al fin se habían radicado también en esta ciudad, Tomoyo había reemplazado a Sonomi en la dirección de la empresa por su estado de salud y esta última había regresado a vivir en paz en Tomoeda, aunque a pesar de estar en la misma ciudad nuestro ajetreado estilo de vida y obligaciones propias no nos permitían compartir mucho tiempo.

No mucho rato después las escuchamos reír quien sabe de qué, ahora acompañadas también por Meilling, entre ellas se había tejido una amistad muy cercana y con toda seguridad estaban aprovechando para ponerse al día de los últimos acontecimientos.

La cena, como siempre, un momento muy ameno, posteriormente brindamos por la salud de mi suegro y a quien veía casi como un padre pero luego, aprovecharía que nuestros niños estaban felices jugando con sus primos para raptar a mi querida esposa y dar un paseo por la playa.

Así, tomados de la mano, sintiendo la cálida brisa entre nosotros, paseamos para alejarnos un poco de la casa. La luz de la luna en todo su esplendor iluminaba en lugar de una manera majestuosa, nos sentamos sobre la arena, ella entre mis piernas recostándose a mi pecho.

\- Shaoran, ¿cómo te sientes con respecto a nuestras vidas?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Pues… No lo sé, ¿es esto lo que esperabas respecto al futuro?

\- No…

Ella se volvió para mirarme – Es mucho más, sinceramente no podía desear tanto, pero tú me lo has dado todo Sakura.

Se recostó de nuevo en mí y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos mientras yo seguía hablando – Tú eres todo lo que anhelo y anhelaré siempre.

\- Aun cuando envejezca y mi cuerpo ya no sea el mismo…

\- Te amaré más, estoy seguro, porque tu alma, tu ser, seguirá siendo el mismo, la misma mujer fuerte que me enamora locamente cada día con su mirada. Este es solo el comienzo Sakura, y estaré a tu lado por siempre, porque no puedo siquiera concebir mi vida sin ti.

\- Y sigues siendo el mismo cursi

\- Sí, el mismo idiota enamorado hasta la locura señora Li.

No dijimos más, simplemente nos dedicamos a disfrutar el uno del otro, de nuestra calidez, del gran amor que nos unía.

Sakura Kinomoto llegó a mi vida para revolucionarla por completo, para obligarme a salir de mi zona de confort y enseñarme que la felicidad está más allá de las tormentas; que el amar trasciende las palabras y se consolida en los hechos, es lanzarse al vacío aun cuando sepas que el golpe puede matarte, pero al último momento te das cuenta que es ese amor el que te sostiene y te salva del mundo y de la vida misma.

"El que se enamora pierde" y yo, me sentía feliz y afortunado de estar perdido en la profundidad de sus ojos verdes y en su corazón, cuyo palpitar sabía, era solo para mí.

 **PERDÓN!**

 **Sé que tardé años luz, pero en mi defensa, he estado ridiculamente ocupada en estos últimos días, escribía de a pedacitos hasta que hoy me puse a mi misma el reto de concluir.**

 **Espero les guste este epílogo, aunque quizá algunos puedan no estar de a cuerdo con que el final sea tan "cliché" (matrimonio, hijos...) es algo maravilloso en verdad que no podría resumir en cortas palabras, solo decirles que ese proceso es aterrador, frustrante, hermoso, excitante, incomparable.**

 **(Ok, ahora sí culpen a mis hormonas) En todo caso, nunca será demasiado, aunque suene repetitivo, el poder agradecer su compañía y apoyo durante este proceso; quienes han escrito alguna vez, saben que no es fácil, que se cometen errores (de muchos tipos), pero que aun así, en nuestro ánimo por aprender y hacer lo que amamos estamos dispuestos a esforzarnos.**

 **Los quiero montones amados lectores, de verdad que sí, y se que había dicho que tengo otro proyecto antes de despedirme por un tiempo... Pero no estoy segura de poderlo llevar a cabo, si puedo hacerlo, el tiempo me lo permite, por aquí nos veremos, de lo contrario, valga esta como una despedida... Un "hasta luego" porque como Terminator "i´ll be back" muajajajaja (ni creaannn que se desharán tan fácilmente de mi).**

 **Así que de nuevo, ¡GRACIAS, MILLONES Y MILLONES DE GRACIAS!**

 **Ah y también por sus buenos y hermosos deseos, los tengo en mi corazón, a todos y cada uno de ustedes con sus hermosos reviews.**

 **Abrazos y besos**

 **Ale-San**


End file.
